


The kids from yesterday

by time_wings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Maybe fluff, No Beta, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 157,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_wings/pseuds/time_wings
Summary: Da… un capitolo:“Ci siamo trovati sotto un cielo – certo, era simulato, ma questo conta poco – e ti avrei raccontato la storia più bella del mondo, quella che nessuno si prende mai la briga di raccontare perché la tranquillità e la pace forse non fanno la fama. Peccato che, al crescere della gioia, cresceva la più complessa e particolare delle emozioni: la fiducia.Questa storia è tragica e il mio più grande rimpianto resta quello di averci creduto.Forse, semplicemente, per noi non c’era speranza.”Questa storia, come molte altre, parla di una grande amicizia, di un amore nascosto, di un fratello abbandonato, di difficili addii. Certe cose nascono alla stazione di un treno, altre finiscono nello stesso posto. Dove ci porteranno? Be', avanti.O… la storia di come “alla fiera dell'angst per due soldi un malandrino mio padre comprò”.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitolo 0

#  **THE KIDS FROM YESTERDAY**

_“È stata una vera fortuna!” trillò il ragazzo, negli occhi quel luccichio di pacata estasi che precedeva una grande idea. Lo trovò riflesso, proprio uguale, nelle pupille del fratello._

_“Puoi dirlo forte. Non l’avremmo mai trovata senza tutte quelle detenzioni.” George ridacchiò e alzò le sopracciglia con fare eloquente. Sollevò la pergamena e le diede una rapida occhiata, mentre Fred sussurrava incantesimi uno dietro l’altro, serrando gli occhi per concentrarsi._

_“Beh, direi che hanno dato i loro frutti,” si rialzò Fred, sorridendo sghembo e spazzolandosi i vestiti. “Ci siamo,” esalò, poi, tornando a voltarsi in direzione del fratello e trovando sul suo viso la stessa impazienza e trepidazione._

_“Nessuno nei paraggi?” domandò Fred, alzando un sopracciglio._

_George abbassò lo sguardo sulla pergamena e scosse la testa: “Via libera.”_

_“A te l’onore, fratello.”_

_Fu il turno di George di inginocchiarsi. Osservò il lavoro del fratello e annuì soddisfatto, umettandosi le labbra. Poi alzò lo sguardo su Fred e sorrise, tendendogli la mappa con una mano._

_Puntò la bacchetta sul tubo incrostato e inspirò a fondo l’aria fetida. Adorava quell’attimo prima di combinare un disastro, quel silenzio adrenalinico che gli faceva venir voglia di ingegnarsi ancora e pensare a qualcosa di più grande, più spettacolare. Mormorò un incantesimo e sentì subito il ferro creparsi, allargarsi e rimodellarsi._

“È andata?” James alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò a dare un’occhiata alle sue spalle. Sospirò teso, osservando l’altro ragazzo chinato ancora a terra. “Ehi,” lo richiamò, appallottolando un pezzo di pergamena e lanciandogliela dietro la testa: “Sirius?”

“Ci sono quasi,  _James_ , se solo stessi zitto un attimo…” Sirius si curò solo di riafferrare la palla di carta e rispedirla al mittente, ma non lo degnò di uno sguardo.

“Devi darti una mossa, si sta avvicinando…”

“Lo so,” tagliò corto Sirius, alzandosi di scatto e osservando con un po’ di timore la sua opera. “James?”

“Mh-mh?” il ragazzo teneva lo sguardo puntato sulla mappa e, di tanto in tanto, si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso per la tensione.

“James,” lo chiamò ancora Sirius, cha adesso lo fissava, in attesa di una risposta.

“Che c’è?” domandò lui, seccato, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla mappa per puntarlo sul suo amico. Si fissarono per un paio di secondi, poi un rumore metallico costrinse James a gettare un’occhiata al tubo incrostato.

Sirius si morse il labbro inferiore. “Corri, se scoppia siamo fregati,” parlò, poi, afferrando il ragazzo per il polso e tirandoselo dietro.

Il corridoio che presero a percorrere di corsa, non gli era sembrato così lungo all’andata. Una luce angolata colpiva pigra la svolta che dovevano prendere. “Ha funzionato?” ansimò James, percependo la stretta sul suo polso aumentare di intensità.

“Credo di sì.” Sirius rise divertito, una vena di adrenalina gli striava esaltata la voce e James lo seguì a ruota, mentre i mantelli svolazzavano pericolosamente attorno ai loro piedi.

Svoltarono alla fine del corridoio e salirono le scale di pietra così in fretta che se Gazza li avesse visti li avrebbe messi in punizione solo per quello.

James sussurrò qualcosa alla pergamena, tra gli ansiti, e la infilò in fretta nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Sirius si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso divertito ancora stampato in faccia. Ricambiò l’occhiata, senza alcun bisogno di aggiungere altro e i ragazzi presero a correre più veloce. “Dovremmo farcela,” considerò James, erano praticamente arrivati alle porte della Sala Grande.

“Ce la facciamo sicuro, Potter,” lo prese in giro Sirius, fermandosi a riprendere fiato e soffiandosi un ciuffo di capelli via dagli occhi. James poggiò stanco entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia e respirò a fondo, poi alzò lo sguardo su Sirius e sorrise.

Non passò molto prima che i ragazzi si decidessero a entrare. Il solito vociare concitato li accolse non appena varcarono la soglia della porta come se fosse stato impaziente di esplodere.

Peter alzò lo sguardo su di loro, sgranò gli occhi e attese ansioso che James e Sirius li raggiungessero al tavolo dei Grifondoro.

“Un successo,” lo informò Sirius, alzando un angolo della bocca e sedendosi tranquillamente.

James lo imitò e puntò uno sguardo sicuro negli occhi di Peter. “Spero vi siate lavati, stasera, perché non vi consiglio di usare il bagno,” commentò disinvolto, poi, strizzando l’occhio a Peter, che ricambiò con una risata.

“Avanti, non fare l’innocente.” Sirius diede di gomito a Remus, seduto al suo fianco. “L’idea è tua.”

“L’idea  _non è_ mia,” puntualizzò Remus, roteando gli occhi come se l’intera faccenda lo avesse seccato, “io vi ho solo detto che le tubature potevano essere incantate e riempite d’acqua.”

Remus alzò finalmente lo sguardo sui suoi amici, ma un sorriso appena accennato gli incurvava già le labbra.

“Noi ne abbiamo solo tratto fuori il meglio.” Sirius scrollò le spalle e ricambiò il sorriso.

“Se il meglio è allagare la faccia dei nostri compagni…” si intromise James, sbuffando divertito.

Sirius alzò un sopracciglio e gli rifilò una gomitata leggera nelle costole. “Ma da che parte stai?”

“In effetti  _è_ una buona idea,” considerò Peter, cacciandosi in bocca una generosa porzione di stufato di carne e patate.

“Avete sentito? Pete è dalla mia parte.”

“Sirius, ho fatto da palo, ma sei scemo? E poi non vedo l’ora di vedere la faccia di Mocciosus quando finalmente sarà costretto a lavarsi.”

“Tu sei fissato.” Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e si decise a prestare attenzione al suo stufato. James era fissato. Davvero, aveva sempre avuto un problema con Severus Piton e a volte era ingestibile. Non che si fosse mai fatto troppi problemi a imbottirlo anche lui di incantesimi, specialmente… nell’ultimo periodo. Semplicemente, lui non era fissato.

“Ragazzi,” annunciò poi, alzando drammaticamente il cucchiaio, come se stesse elaborando una sentenza di morte, “questo scherzo ce lo ricorderemo per sempre.”

La sera in cui tutti coloro che usarono i lavandini furono investiti da una quantità d’acqua ben più sostanziosa di quella per serve per lavarsi i denti passò alla storia… dei Malandrini. L’intera scuola era fradicia e nessuna prova che li incolpasse fu mai trovata, a parte ovviamente la fama che si portavano dietro.

James, Peter, Sirius e Remus passarono la serata nella Sala Comune della loro casa, coi denti già lavati da tempo e un sorriso enigmatico stampato in faccia ogni volta che un nuovo compagno bagnato passava loro davanti, con occhiatacce e accuse silenti. James, di tanto in tanto, cedeva a una risata un po’ troppo ovvia.

I ragazzi, loro malgrado, furono costretti a dare ragione a Sirius: quello scherzo se lo sarebbero ricordato per sempre.

Quel calore familiare di un ricordo felice gli fu asportato brutalmente. La sensazione gialla nel petto fu sostituita da un gelo appuntito. Non sentiva più le dita, non riusciva a muoversi, a stento rantolava e gli sembrava di fluttuare.

Non si sentiva presente, era difficile da spiegare, le immagini gli passavano davanti e in un primo momento non erano più le sue. Vedeva i volti dei suoi amici, ma non gli sembrava di essere mai stato lì, non riusciva più ad afferrare la connessione che c’era tra quel ricordo e la sua presenza. Allo stadio successivo quei volti mutavano, si distorcevano, sembravano di gomma e allo stesso tempo di cartapesta. Poi prendevano altre forme, quelle di sua madre con un cipiglio deluso e meschino, quelle di suo fratello, che a stento riconosceva, nonostante la somiglianza, quelle del suo migliore amico, ma senza il solito sorriso storto. Il volto immobile e gli occhi spalancati in una maniera innaturale tipica solo della morte.

Un’angoscia immane lo pervadeva e gli sembrava di non percepire solo il suo dolore, ma quello dell’intero pianeta, dell’intera galassia, se fosse stato possibile. Un concentrato di pesantezza che gli si annidava nello sterno e infine il silenzio.

L’inconscia consapevolezza che quella sensazione era finalmente passata, ma un’incapacità di fondo di sentirsi sollevato. Convalescente, ma in via di una guarigione destinata a interrompersi. Con il dubbio continuo che, in effetti, quei ricordi non fossero suoi, che quelle persone non fossero mai esistite, che fosse tutto frutto dello stadio avanzato di follia in cui era convinto di versare.

Un grido acuto gli bruciò le orecchie. Sarebbe potuto provenire da qualunque luogo, non avrebbe fatto differenza.

Delle volte credeva di poter sentire il ronzio delle mosche a chilometri di distanza, altre gli pareva di non riuscire a percepire nemmeno il suo respiro, anche quando scosso e innegabilmente rumoroso.

In quei casi doveva mettercela tutta e ricordarsi che stava ancora respirando, che in effetti l’aria era entrata eccome, perché i polmoni gli bruciavano e la gola era secca. E, anche se non vedeva niente e la mente gli si annebbiava, si concentrava sulle poche percezioni certe.

Si concentrava sulla pietra fredda e inospitale, sulla puzza intollerabile di urina e di escrementi, sul retrogusto ferroso del sangue e sulla testa che gli pulsava. Riusciva a sentire i lamenti e i mormorii che parevano impregnarsi nella pietra, scorrere come veleno, a renderlo meno umano. Alcuni di loro parlavano tantissimo, tutto il tempo, senza preoccuparsi se fosse notte o giorno, facevano discorsi accavallati, a volte litigavano, certe altre urlavano. Altri non parlavano affatto, delle volte si alzavano e prendevano a camminare freneticamente, nei pochi metri quadri della loro miseria. Il suono dei piedi nudi che si scontravano con pozze d’acqua gelata di condensa in continuazione, come un ticchettio assordante che sembrava provenire da tutte le direzioni, a scandire un tempo sempre più infinito.

Certe volte, invece, la luce della luna si allineava alla sua finestra e capitava che fosse piena, che lo accecasse e che gli occhi disabituati lo tradissero e gli facessero vedere strane cose, come i rami annodati del Platano Picchiatore e le imposte di una finestra distante probabilmente anni luce da dove si trovava in quel momento. 

In quegli istanti si costringeva ad aprire gli occhi, combatteva il peso sulle palpebre e la necessità impellente di sdraiarsi e smettere di respirare, e la fissava. La luce gli rimbalzava negli occhi, ma non glieli lasciava spenti, solo enormemente stanchi. A guardarli sarebbero sembrati trasparenti.

In quei momenti c’era silenzio, un silenzio irreale. A volte chiudeva anche gli occhi e il respiro gli aumentava a dismisura, c’era odore di muschio e il cuore gli batteva forte, lo sentiva tamburellare. Pensava a spazi enormi e gli veniva voglia di mettersi a correre e ridere, ridere fortissimo. E lo faceva eccome. Una risata acuta gli scappava dalle labbra, rotolava mezza rotta e risuonava tra le mura mentre la fronte gli si distendeva. Delle volte giurava, ne era sicuro, di sentire un lupo ululare.

Spesso apriva gli occhi di scatto, perché gli pareva di perdersi, di non respirare, di sentirsi disorientato e di non capire cosa ci facesse lì tutta quella pietra né perché si trovassero delle strisce spesse e inattaccabili a impedirgli di ammirare come si doveva la luna.

In quei momenti inclinava la testa di lato, le sopracciglia gli si incontravano in una smorfia di autentico e puro dolore e si inginocchiava, realizzava, capiva in un secondo. Una brezza gelida gli attraversava le ossa e una serie di nodi gli si attorcigliavano nello stomaco fino a raggiungere la gola. Di solito tossiva, salutava la luna e, con un briciolo di forza, si concedeva una trasformazione di un minuto, il pelo incrostato riluceva sotto la luce argentea ed eterea.

Ad Azkaban c’erano quelli che camminavano, quelli che gridavano, c’erano anche quelli che piangevano a dismisura.

Sirius Black, una volta al mese, era quello che rideva come un pazzo tra le mura di pietra.


	2. Capitolo 1 - Mura

###  **1\. MURA**

_Novembre, 1981_

L’impatto con il pavimento di pietra gli fece inarcare la schiena. Gemette e mormorò un insulto, alzandosi a sedere e poggiando la testa contro altra pietra. Rabbrividì al contatto e si diede una veloce occhiata attorno.   
Quel posto era dannatamente umido, le pareti sembravano fatte di carta velina eppure pareva fossero infrangibili, stabilissime. Gli spifferi superavano la casacca leggera e si insinuavano ovunque, si infilavano sotto la pelle, fino a raggiungere le ossa.   
Quel posto puzzava da morire. Non riusciva a capire se fosse urina, vomito, muffa o un mix di tutti e tre. Si chiese come avrebbe resistito… be’, per sempre.   
Quel posto era Azkaban.   
Alzò una mano a sfiorarsi una tempia e quando la ritirò e la esaminò trovò le dita interamente sporche di sangue. Inarcò un sopracciglio a disagio e si guardò attorno. La luce gialla del tramonto entrava a striscioline tramite una serie di finestre intagliate nella roccia, infrangendosi brillante sul pavimento.   
Sirius la osservò, umettandosi le labbra secche e puntando poi lo sguardo su una catena dagli anelli robusti che riposava alla sua sinistra. Udì un  _click_ sinistro, un attimo prima che queste si trascinassero magicamente nella sua direzione. Strisciarono con un rumore metallico sulla pietra e gli si arrotolarono a una caviglia.   
Si ritrasse appena, a contatto col ferro gelato. Espirò tremante e deglutì a fatica, poi alzò le ginocchia al petto e vi ci poggiò i gomiti, lasciando passare le mani nei capelli e schioccando la lingua, amareggiato. Ne udì l’eco.   
La gola gli bruciava per il troppo urlare e la testa gli pulsava per la ferita al viso. Sentiva i muscoli indolenziti per l’impatto e per averli sentiti cedere troppo spesso nelle ultime ore.   
Era lì da meno di cinque minuti e già sentiva un’unica, dilaniante emozione dibattersi per aggiudicarsi il primo posto: la disperazione. La più totale, disarmante disperazione. Quel luogo ne era intriso.   
La testa gli si caricò di informazioni note e dolorose, le associava a tutto ciò che di terribile aveva vissuto nella sua vita.   
Era avvenuto tutto in un attimo, negli ultimi tempi. C’erano un sacco di cose che non aveva fatto in tempo a fare e a dire. In realtà, a dirla tutta, c’erano un sacco di cose che non aveva avuto modo di registrare. Iniziò a sudare e il cuore a martellargli nel petto con la pesantezza della sua realizzazione: aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per mettersi a pensare e questa era una cosa che non era mai girata a suo favore.   
Mai, neanche una volta.   
Batté un pugno contro il muro di pietra e represse un gemito di dolore. Gli occhi presero a saettare da un lato all’altro della stanza e comprese in un attimo che quelli erano gli unici metri della sua libertà. Che non avrebbe mai più visto altro al mondo che non fossero quelle mura e quelle sbarre e il suo dolore, che non solo avrebbe iniziato a poco a poco a dimenticare i visi delle persone che aveva conosciuto, ma che avrebbe finito per non ricordare più neanche il suo, che se glielo avessero mostrato l’avrebbe preso per un passante.   
Si alzò in piedi e lasciò scorrere le dita tra i capelli, frustrato, poi tornò a sedersi e si concentrò.   
Chiuse gli occhi e contò i respiri, distese le dita strette da troppo tempo a pugno senza che se ne fosse reso conto. Si concentrò sul suono della risacca, sulle onde che s'infrangevano violente alla base della torre. Pensò al tono gentile ma deciso di James, quando gli diceva di non esplodere e si lasciava sfuggire una battuta sul suo temperamento. Una fitta allo stomaco lo distrasse, al ricordo. Mantenere la calma non aveva nessun senso, lo sapeva benissimo, non avrebbe cambiato le cose e non avrebbe riportato in vita nessuno.   
Tuttavia combatté l’istinto di mettersi a urlare, quando pensò al motivo per cui era finito lì, a come nessuno si fosse preso il disturbo di dargli retta, o anche solo una goccia di siero della verità. Sentì il sangue prendere a pulsare nelle vene e lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro con più irruenza di quella che avrebbe dovuto esercitare per non farsi male davvero, nell’impatto contro il muro.   
_Era innocente_ .   
E a saperlo era il solo.   
L’ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della sua vita? Se stesso.   
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto e gli fu restituita la solita pietra, una crepa serpeggiava silente tra le increspature.   
  
***

Sirius sospirò annoiato, seguendo con lo sguardo una venatura del legno che componeva il soffitto. Poi roteò gli occhi e li puntò sui tre ragazzi seduti non troppo lontano da lui.   
“Mi sto annoiando a morte,” annunciò, come se verbalizzarlo lo potesse aiutare a renderlo un problema comune.   
James alzò gli occhi su di lui, lasciando momentaneamente Peter al suo destino. “Potresti studiare anche tu,” propose. Una luce divertita, però, gli illuminava gli occhi. Non passò molto prima che la ritrovasse riflessa in quelli di Sirius, che sbuffò divertito, mentre un sorriso gli si formava sulle labbra.   
L’intesa, tra loro, era stata fulminante.   
“Certo, come no.”   
“E allora che vorresti fare?” Remus alzò gli occhi dal suo libro, uno sguardo stanco gli oscurava le iridi altrimenti brillanti. Sirius lo guardò e inclinò la testa di lato, alzando gli occhi al soffitto per riflettere. Una parte di lui non faceva che chiedersi perché sembrasse  _sempre_ così esausto.   
“Non lo so, qualunque cosa, non c’è nulla da fare qui?”   
Peter scrollò le spalle. “Io sto finendo di scrivere il mio…”   
“Intendo qualcosa di interessante, Peter,” tagliò corto Sirius, cercando aiuto nello sguardo di James.   
Peter notò l’occhiata che si scambiarono e prese parola timidamente, interrompendo il contatto con il suono della sua voce. “Potremmo, ehm, studiare la pozione di domani e sbagliarla,” propose lui, che aveva davvero bisogno di finire di scrivere il suo elaborato, ma non voleva distruggere le aspettative del suo nuovo amico. L’idea gli sembrava un buon compromesso, “per divertirci,” aggiunse, poi, quando notò che Sirius aveva alzato un sopracciglio e aveva puntato uno sguardo scettico su di lui.   
“Per divertirci?”   
James lasciò scivolare disinvolto un braccio sopra le spalle di Peter. “Sai che non è una cattiva idea?” iniziò, poi, l’ombra di un sorriso gli alzava già furba gli angoli della bocca. Sirius unì confuso le sopracciglia, ma James non gli diede tempo di fare domande. “Potremmo lasciar scivolare  _per sbaglio_ una zanna di serpente in più nel calderone di  _qualche_ Serpeverde,” accennò e lo sguardo di Sirius si illuminò. Peter guardò James con la più sincera ammirazione negli occhi e Remus, invece, si decise solamente ad abbassare e chiudere il suo libro una volta per tutte, ammonendoli con lo sguardo, ma senza crederci troppo.   
Sirius non si lasciò intimidire, anzi pensò che fosse il momento giusto per esternare il suo entusiasmo ancor di più, per trascinarlo via da quel sonno costante che rifilava a tutti anche da sveglio. “Che dici? Ci dai una mano?” domandò, invitandolo con un cenno del capo ad avvicinarsi al libro di pozioni che James aveva aperto davanti a loro.   
Remus sospirò e si alzò dalla poltrona della sala comune, un sorriso accennato gli incurvava le labbra, ma una paura che Sirius non riuscì bene a identificare gli lampeggiava calma negli occhi. Scelse di abbassare lo sguardo e non badarci troppo.   
“Forse, se aggiungiamo cinque lumache invece che quattro, esplode,” propose James, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso in riflessione.   
Sirius scrollò le spalle e ci pensò su. “Non credi che se ne accorgerebbero prima che si sciolgano? E poi potrebbe prendere un altro colore, nessuno la userebbe,” considerò, prima che una nuova proposta gli accendesse lo sguardo: “Potremmo rubare tutti gli aculei di porcospino!”   
James alzò gli occhi su di lui, scuotendo la testa e ridacchiando. “E dove ce li mettiamo, scusami?”   
Sirius assottigliò gli occhi, ricambiando il principio di sorriso sul viso di James in una maniera che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. “Oh, io avrei qualche idea.”   
James sbuffò divertito e disgustato insieme, in una mezza risata e Sirius lo seguì a ruota, mentre Peter continuava a leggere senza sosta e, anche, senza capire una sola parola.   
“Ehm,” Remus si schiarì la gola, vagamente a disagio, quando tre paia d’occhi si puntarono in ascolto su di lui, “una zanna di serpente in più, in effetti, cambia le cose.”   
“È quella che avevo detto all’inizio!” esultò James, ricevendo una gomitata leggera nelle costole da parte di Sirius, in un aggressivo invito a lasciar proseguire Remus.   
Il ragazzo annuì con un sorriso obliquo che finalmente raggiunse gli occhi. “Se ne mettiamo sette, una volta tritate sarà impossibile trovare l’errore.”   
“Però se ne mettono sempre quattro misurini,” commentò Peter.   
“Ma la concentrazione è diversa. È questo che fa la differenza e dal colore non si nota.”   
Peter, James e Sirius sgranarono gli occhi e li puntarono sconvolti su Remus, che si sistemò a disagio sulla sedia: “Voglio dire, sono abbastanza piccole, si possono far levitare sui calderoni dei Serpeverde e...” Remus scrollò le spalle, “invece che eliminare i brufoli li ingrossa e li fa esplodere.”   
Peter grugnì disgustato, ma gli sguardi di James e Sirius rimasero assolutamente strabiliati. Sembravano guidati dallo stesso telecomando, quando si alzarono all’unisono e si posizionarono ai due lati di Remus, in un silenzio quasi terrificante, stringendolo tra loro e mettendolo visibilmente a disagio.   
“Remus Lupin,” iniziò James, un sorriso compiaciuto serpeggiò veloce sulle sue labbra.   
“Tu sei un genio,” concluse per lui Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio e muovendosi esaltato al suo fianco.   
Remus soppresse una risata e se li scrollò di dosso. “Me ne pento immediatamente. Non voglio dare il via a un’associazione a delinquere,” scherzò, alzandosi e alzando le mani a dimostrare la sua innocenza.   
“Mi piace come suona,” commentò Sirius e Peter rise.   
Remus grugnì frustrato, ma finì per fare lo stesso. Aveva paura, questo lo sentiva chiaramente, ma una semplice bravata non gli avrebbe certo fatto guadagnare degli amici. Questa convinzione, se da un lato lo confortava, dall'altro lo deludeva enormemente.    
  
Sirius tamburellava con un piede sul rialzo in legno dello sgabello e gli occhi correvano veloci in ogni direzione come se fosse stato continuamente sul punto di scoppiare. James alzò un sopracciglio e gli rifilò una leggera gomitata nel costato. “Così ci farai scoprire,” gli sussurrò, dando una rapida occhiata in giro e assicurandosi che nessuno si fosse reso conto della sua agitazione.   
“Avete ancora intenzione di farlo?” Remus si avvicinò reggendo delle fiale, tenendo la voce bassa e sfruttando la confusione generale che c’era sempre prima di una lezione.   
Sia Sirius che James si voltarono con un ghigno nella sua direzione: “Sei impaziente, per caso?”   
“N-no, chiedevo solo.” Remus aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa.   
I due aspiranti criminali si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. “Già,” James sorrise e osservò il professore raccogliere utensili e ingredienti da un armadietto, “non c’è pericolo, staʼ tranquillo, mi assicuravo solo che  _lui_ non ci facesse scoprire,” indicò Sirius con un cenno del capo. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise. Remus ricambiò, alzando timidamente gli angoli della bocca, poi abbassò lo sguardo e tornò al suo calderone.   
“La pozione Scacciabrufoli,” iniziò il professor Lumacorno, a voce alta per farsi sentire il più chiaramente possibile, “è ottima per iniziare, sapete, potrebbe, ehm,” esitò, osservando i suoi alunni come a disagio, “tornarvi utile in questo periodo della vostra vita.” La classe rise e lui scandagliò con attenzione i suoi alunni. “Spero abbiate dato un’occhiata alla ricetta negli scorsi giorni.”   
“Può dirlo forte,” Sirius ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a James per assicurarsi che fosse lʼunico a sentirlo.   
“Non dovrebbe provocare grandi danni, ma ho preferito farvi trovare gli ingredienti alla vostra postazione. Con le prime lezioni avreste dovuto imparare a trattarli.”   
“Ce le hai?” sussurrò James e Sirius annuì, mostrandogli una manciata di zanne di serpente in più che aveva avvolto in un panno scuro.   
Dopo qualche minuto i ragazzi erano già al lavoro e il professor Lumacorno andava di postazione in postazione ad accertarsi che tutto andasse per il meglio e per guidare i suoi alunni in caso di problemi.   
“Secondo me è il momento,” considerò Sirius, versando le sue zanne di serpente nel mortaio e osservando James iniziare a pestarle.   
“Sì, be’, potremmo…” James fece levitare un po’ delle zanne in più e si preparò a indirizzarle nei calderoni dei Serpeverde più vicini.   
“Come procede, ragazzi?” Il professor Lumacorno sembrò materializzarsi alle loro spalle. Sorrise caldamente, guardando curioso il lavoro appena iniziato. Forse in modo  _così_ curioso da non rendersi conto delle loro malefatte. I ragazzi riuscirono miracolosamente a non cadere dai loro sgabelli per lo spavento e Sirius prese a sfogliare velocemente il libro di pozioni per nascondere le poche zanne di serpente in più.   
“Benissimo, professore,” Sirius sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi più sicuri e la cosa sembrò attirare tutta l’attenzione del professore su di lui. Si sporse appena verso il composto che i suoi alunni avevano versato nel calderone bollente giusto qualche minuto prima. James aveva totale via libera.   
Un sorriso compiaciuto si dipinse sul volto dell’uomo, che alzò un sopracciglio impressionato.“Oh, ha un colore perfetto, signori…”   
“Black,” rispose Sirius con sicurezza e un sorriso disinvolto gli strisciò sulle labbra.   
“Potter,” si aggiunse James, voltandosi verso il professore e, nello stesso istante, lasciando cadere un paio di zanne di serpente nei calderoni vicini, con un guizzo veloce della sua bacchetta.   
“Bene, sono lieto di fare la vostra…”   
“Ehm, professore…” un ragazzo dai capelli scuri e a spazzola attirò la sua attenzione prima che potesse concludere la frase, “questo fumo non era descritto nel…”   
Gli occhi del professor Lumacorno crebbero di parecchi centimetri. “Oh, no, no, allontanatevi!”   
Ma prima che il ragazzo potesse fare alcunché, si levò una serie di grida dalle postazioni vicine. Delle strane bolle che somigliavano particolarmente a dei brufoli si formarono sui volti dei Serpeverde e presero a esplodere, liberando un liquido giallognolo per il quale Peter storse il naso.   
James e Sirius, invece, si scambiarono una veloce occhiata incredula, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Il resto dei Grifondoro era nettamente diviso tra risate e versi di disgusto, fatta eccezione per una ragazza dai capelli rossi, che corse in direzione di un amico, colpito dallo scherzo.   
“Ehi, Bellatrix, mi piace il tuo nuovo stile,” gridò Sirius, dall’altra parte della stanza. La visione del volto della cugina, distorto al limite del possibile dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna, che puntò gli occhi scuri su di lui, per poco non gli fece venir voglia di rotolarsi a terra dalle risate.   
Scoccò una veloce occhiata in direzione di Remus, le iridi illuminate dall’esaltazione, e il ragazzo non poté che ricambiare con un sorriso veloce, scuotendo la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo per l’esperimento riuscito.   
“Mantenete la calma!” il professor Lumacorno si stava sgolando, mentre correva da un lato all’altro della classe per sedare gli animi dei ragazzi e preparare un blando antidoto. “Mantenete la… E va bene, per oggi è tutto, chi non è stato colpito dal fumo della pozione si rechi ordinatamente fuori dalla classe.”   
E, con quelle parole, la loro quinta lezione di pozioni si concluse con successo.   
  
“È stato spettacolare,” commentò Sirius, varcando la soglia della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro e allargando le braccia con soddisfazione. James annuì ridacchiando. “Hai visto la faccia di Bellatrix?” continuò, voltandosi verso l’amico, mentre un sorriso vagamente più affilato sostituiva quello divertito di qualche attimo prima. “Impagabile.”   
“E l’hai visto quel tizio, Wilkes?” ribatté James, ridendo: “Sembrava voler staccare la testa a qualcuno.”   
Sirius annuì. “Be’, prima che gli esplodesse la faccia!” scherzò, poi, scoppiando a ridere. Peter, poco più dietro, lo imitò. “È stato un piacere fare affari con lei, signor Potter,” Sirius mosse veloce una mano e fece un grande inchino. James alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
“Molto  _aristocratico_ da parte tua.”   
Sirius fece un verso a metà tra un grugnito e una risata e gli diede una leggera spinta, facendogli perdere appena l’equilibrio. Remus, poco più dietro, si concesse la prima risata da quando si era unito  _distaccatamente_ al gruppo, dopo la sera precedente. Perché così gli piaceva definire lʼaccaduto.    
Certo, non gli era mai dispiaciuta la loro compagnia, un poʼ si riteneva uno…  _stretto conoscente_ dei tre ragazzi, solo che preferiva di gran lunga quei veloci momenti di gentilezza e cortesia, nulla che instaurasse relazioni più approfondite. In più, non gli serviva altra carne da bruciare al tempio della delusione: l’amicizia o i legami non rientravano nelle sue possibilità.   
A dire il vero, neanche nelle sue aspettative.   
Non che non avesse sognato ad occhi aperti, una volta o due, di farsi qualche amico a Hogwarts, o che non si fosse addormentato, qualche sera prima di recarsi a King’s Cross, lasciandosi cullare dall’irrealizzabile idea di stringere una qualche tipo di intesa con un coetaneo.   
Era solo una questione di curiosità, non certo di illusioni o addirittura di speranze.   
“E tu,” Sirius si voltò, puntando gli occhi chiarissimi in quelli di Remus, quasi come se avesse potuto leggere i suoi pensieri.    
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e si indicò. “Io?”   
Sirius annuì: “Fatti venire qualche altra grande idea per il prossimo scherzo, visto che James è totalmente inutile.”   
“Ehi!”   
“Qualche altra idea?” Remus lo guardò confuso, con un sopracciglio alzato.   
“Dobbiamo fondare o no un’associazione a delinquere?”   
Remus sgranò gli occhi e lasciò vagare lo sguardo su James e Peter. “Hai creato un mostro, stammi a sentire,” scherzò James, guidando gli altri verso il dormitorio dei ragazzi del primo anno.   
“È una bella espressione,” considerò Sirius, mentre gli altri grugnivano in dissenso, trascinandoselo di sopra. “È  _davvero_ una bella espressione.”   
  
Remus si lasciò cadere stanco sul letto, staccando un morso dalla sua barretta di cioccolato e riavvolgendo poi la carta stagnola per conservarla.   
James, Peter e Sirius erano possibilmente da qualche parte a prepararsi per andare a dormire. Quelli erano i momenti più stressanti della giornata. Remus indossava il pigiama nell’arco di un minuto e si sistemava sempre già a letto, terrorizzato all’idea che i ragazzi potessero tornare e vederlo senza maglietta.   
Quel morso di cioccolata se l’era meritato.   
Espirò pesantemente e scivolò sul letto fino a sdraiarsi, osservando gli altri tre letti vuoti e preparandosi a fingere di dormire per il loro ritorno. Sperava addirittura di non dover fingere affatto, ma non ci contava.   
Le immagini della giornata appena trascorsa gli passavano sotto le palpebre continuamente, ripetendosi una volta esaurite e costringendolo a ripercorrere più e più volte le scene che aveva definito senza ombra di dubbio  _salienti_ .   
Una strana irrequietezza lo assaliva non appena pensava alla sensazione nuova che gli si era espansa nel petto quando gli sguardi fieri dei suoi compagni si erano posati su di lui, dopo lo scherzo a lezione di pozioni. Somigliava vagamente all’orgoglio, ma era molto più pressante e decisamente meno… individuale.   
C’era anche un po’ di senso di colpa a fargli compagnia, perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare che non solo si stava concedendo di provare simpatia per qualcuno, ma aveva anche in qualche modo causato problemi. Insomma, sapeva di dover essere grato al professor Silente per avere anche solo concesso a uno come lui di frequentare la scuola come un normale ragazzino, ma, al contempo, nonostante tutte le misure che la sua mente amava prendere contro la sua felicità, Remus sentiva anche l’impellente e soprattutto  _irresistibile_ bisogno di sentirsi normale, anzi di concedersi un po’ di divertimento. Una parte di lui sbottava di tanto in tanto, insorgeva furente, reclamando il suo diritto a smettere di piangersi addosso e cogliere l’occasione di farsi degli amici, prima che legassero troppo per accoglierlo tra loro.   
“È cioccolata?”   
Remus per poco non schizzò via dal letto quando udì la voce di James a pochi metri da lui. Non l’aveva proprio sentito arrivare, così immerso nei suoi pensieri.   
“Ehm, sì,” riuscì a pronunciare, dopo qualche secondo di confusione. Notò gli occhi del ragazzo raddoppiare di volume. “Ne vuoi un po’?” ridacchiò, poi, tendendogli la barretta con una mano e osservandolo pensarci su.   
James non ci mise molto a scrollare le spalle e annuire, accettando il cioccolato e staccandone un pezzo con le dita, poi si sedette ai piedi del letto di Remus. Se lo cacciò in bocca dopo averlo esaminato con un cipiglio concentrato e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Non sa di Cioccorana,” considerò infine, dando il verdetto finale, “E neanche di…”   
Remus rise. “È babbana,” spiegò, studiando la reazione di James.   
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e, se possibile, la esaminò con ancora più interesse. “È buonissima!” commentò, infine, con lo sguardo di uno che la sapeva lunga sul cioccolato.   
Lo osservò divertito staccarne un altro pezzo, ma un’ombra triste gli aveva già oscurato gli occhi. Era semplicemente  _irresistibile_ , la tentazione di stringere legami e creare dei ricordi. Non sapeva esattamente se fosse stato un istinto animale di viaggiare in branco, la necessità umana di non rimanere solo o un misto di entrambi, ma inspirò pesantemente e l’idea di James che assaggiava cioccolata babbana davanti ai suoi occhi non gli sembrò più così divertente.   
“Sai,” iniziò James, riponendo la barretta sul comodino del compagno e alzandosi per dirigersi verso il suo letto. Puntò uno sguardo glaciale e stranamente serio, per uno come lui, in quello di Remus. Gli occhi scuri quasi lampeggiavano. “Non so cosa ti faccia tanta paura, ma secondo me dovresti lasciarti andare,” sentenziò, poi, scrollando le spalle come se gli avesse proposto di fare la cosa più facile del mondo, un mezzo sorriso gli alzava solo un angolo della bocca e Remus notò che non sembrava affatto un ragazzino di undici anni, in quel momento. “Io te lo dico.” concluse, riponendo gli occhiali sul comodino. Il suo tono sembrava alludere a qualcosa di più profondo, qualcosa che Remus doveva essersi lasciato sfuggire nei modi di fare e che James aveva captato.   
Prima che potesse ribattere, però, il suo compagno si lasciò cadere con un salto sul letto e, muovendo veloce la bacchetta, chiuse le tende rosse attorno a lui in un eloquente saluto di buonanotte.

***   
  
_La morte sa di sale._   
_A dire il vero non lo so per esperienza diretta, ma mi ci sono avvicinato spesso e so con certezza che ha quel sapore. Me lo aspetto, lo vedo arrivare. Credevo fosse colpa delle lacrime, ma non ho sentito la morte ogni volta che ne ho versate, è un sapore più aspro, non saprei spiegarlo._   
_Qualcuno dice che la morte puzzi di gomma._   
_Non mi è mai capitato di sentirne l’odore, a essere sinceri, però forse puzza più di pioggia, di panni bagnati intrisi di fango. Forse ho solo visitato troppe bare._   
_Che sotto le mani sembri sabbia è praticamente una certezza. Hai presente quella sensazione infinita di soddisfazione, quando hai corso tanto verso una meta precisa e finalmente afferri il tuo trofeo? La morte sa di quella decadenza amara, della vittoria che ti si scioglie così, tra le mani. Che come sabbia ti passa tra le dita e ti ritrovi all’improvviso con niente in mano dopo un’immensa fatica. Non so se sia ironico, in un certo senso, ma è proprio dopo aver vinto che, tempo qualche attimo, e ho conosciuto quella sabbia. La morte ha certamente questa consistenza fuggevole. Ci metterei la mano sul fuoco._   
_Che la morte abbia l’aspetto di una signora con la falce non direi affatto. Forse un uomo, alto ma incurvato, forse solo il volto del tuo carnefice, forse una luce o una nube di gas, forse è solo un_ velo _. Di una cosa sono certo: la vedi senza dubbio arrivare._   
_Se c’è una percezione che proprio non le sono riuscito a dare direi che è il suo suono, sarebbe bello se cantasse, non c’è dubbio, ma renderebbe tutto più nostalgico, aumenterebbe il nodo che ho in petto. E poi non spiegherebbe la serenità sui volti di chi muore. Forse urla e basta, forse ti fa arrabbiare perché tu non ti accorga che sta succedendo, forse ha il suono di un incantesimo, forse di uno sparo._   
_So che vorresti non pensare a tutto questo, te lo dovresti lasciare alle spalle, ma ci sono tante cose che non sai e che nessuno ha mai conosciuto così a fondo per poterne parlare._   
_Questa_ è _una bella storia, una bella storia che è finita male._

_Una sola cosa, però, mi sento di dirti:_   
Io non ho rimpianti.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà, vi do finalmente il benvenuto in questa roba assurda che sarà questa storia, questo è finalmente il vero inizio.  
> Piccola precisazione: Bellatrix, a dire il vero, dovrebbe essere nata nel '50, ma questa era una delle piccolissime modifiche di cui vi parlavo. Avevo davvero bisogno di un familiare ben noto di Sirius che non fosse Regulus a scuola e Narcissa dura troppo poco, quindi, ecco, SORPRESA!  
> Benissimo, abbiamo fondato questa assurda associazione a delinquere senza nome e, per adesso, con un solo scherzo sulla fedina penale. Ovviamente è ambientato più o meno all'inizio del loro primo anno e su questa scelta non posso davvero esprimermi più di così perché COSE. Comunque eccovi Remus Lupin, le turbe e il cioccolato, starter pack, insomma.  
> Ah, un'altra cosa: in questa storia Peter verrà trattato bene. Ora mi farò odiare da tutti, ma trovo che sia un personaggio davvero interessante e con cui si possono fare varie cose carine, quindi, finché è innocente, non gli farò in nessun modo pesare i suoi futuri delitti.  
> Questo è tutto, beccatevi questo momento Remus e James perché io li adoro, ma è difficile dar loro lo spazio che meritano <3  
> Ci vediamo domenica prossima con questo delirio, yuppie!  
> Grazie davvero a tutti per aver letto!  
> Adieu,
> 
> El.


	3. Capitolo 2 - paura

###  **2\. PAURA**

  
_Halloween, 1981_

_Paura_.  
Un’emozione brillava nera sopra tutte le altre: Paura.  
Peter ne sentiva le vene gonfie mentre correva come un matto in un vicolo deserto e buio, il piccolo naso che già percepiva altri mille odori in più e una nuova e più grande consapevolezza dello spazio che lo circondava, nonostante ci fosse abituato.  
Ruzzolò per delle scale umide e si scontrò contro un cassonetto di latta. Il rumore metallico lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli sentire per la prima volta il bruciore fortissimo e il sangue che pompava con forza contro il suo dito. Non ne aveva percepito il dolore forse per l’impennata di adrenalina, ma notò che a stento riusciva a muoversi, un fischio gli bucava le orecchie.  
Aveva Paura.  
E si sentiva un codardo.  
Non aveva alcun interesse a uccidere Sirius. A dire il vero non credeva che ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Quel compito, in fondo, non gli era stato assegnato prima che _succedesse_. E poi farlo con le sue mani era tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
Nonostante ciò sapeva benissimo che, in un certo senso, lo aveva condannato. Era l’unica opzione, davvero, non ne vedeva altre. I suoi amici erano sempre stati pronti a schierarsi, a mettere in gioco la vita, credevano nell’onore e nella lealtà.  
Non che lui non ci avesse creduto, all’inizio. Se avesse avuto modo di parlare con la persona che era due anni prima e raccontargli cosa avrebbe finito per fare, era certo, sicuro, che quel ragazzino avrebbe stentato a crederci.  
Peter aveva semplicemente capito che era molto meglio così, che non c’era alcuna vittoria in serbo per loro, contro uno come il Signore Oscuro. Aveva accettato che le sorti della guerra erano state decise molto tempo prima che James e Sirius e Remus potessero capire o scegliere da che parte schierarsi.  
E sarebbe stato impossibile convincerli delle sue idee.  
Lui non era cattivo.  
Lui era diverso. Lo era sempre stato. E un tempo la cosa gli era pesata immensamente.  
Gli anni a Hogwarts erano stati decisamente la parte più bella della sua vita. Quando era salito su quel treno, il primo giorno, aveva avuto una gran Paura, quasi asfissiante, di rimanere solo. Scenari apocalittici si erano già dipinti nella sua testa e si vedeva triste, preso in giro, a condividere il dormitorio con ragazzi belli, brillanti e senza ombra di dubbio _migliori_ di lui.  
Gli anni a Hogwarts erano stati felici davvero, ma, a ripensarci dopo il tradimento, c’erano state proprio tante cose sopra le quali era passato e che successivamente aveva usato per rincuorarsi o, almeno, per alleggerire il peso che sentiva crescere nel petto. E aveva funzionato.  
Peter aveva avuto torto. Ci aveva messo meno tempo del previsto a farsi degli amici. James era simpatico e non aveva storto il naso quando l’aveva visto e Sirius gli dava spesso delle pacche sulle spalle per tirarlo su e che lo facevano sentire suo amico. Anche a Remus aveva voluto bene, davvero, aveva rischiato la vita per aiutarlo con il suo problema, anche se una parte di lui aveva sempre creduto che Sirius l’avrebbe ucciso, se si fosse rifiutato.  
Non che non avesse voluto diventare un animagus, gli era tornato decisamente utile, d’altronde, è solo che una parte di lui si chiedeva a quel punto se avesse avuto propriamente scelta.  
Sebbene fosse riuscito a fare amicizia, la sensazione di inferiorità non l’aveva mai abbandonato e, a passare il tempo con James e Sirius, si era di tanto in tanto anche acuita.  
Era pienamente consapevole che tutte quelle cose non le aveva neanche mai processate, al tempo, ma da quando i Malandrini non esistevano più ne aveva improvvisamente preso coscienza.  
Stare attorno a James e Sirius era stato difficile, estenuante, quasi. A volte uno strano dolore gli stringeva il petto quando pensava che la loro infinita intesa era qualcosa che era destinato a guardare da lontano, perché lui era _solo Peter_.  
Ridevano alle sue battute, ascoltavano le sue idee per un nuovo scherzo, si complimentavano quando gli riusciva un incantesimo particolarmente difficile, ma sentiva costantemente di dover dimostrare loro qualcosa, come se una battuta bruttina, un’idea poco brillante e un incantesimo andato male avessero potuto improvvisamente dar loro la scusa per dargli il benservito. A volte si era sentito come se non avesse potuto sbagliare, come se un errore gli fosse potuto costare l’intera amicizia.  
Peter di battute brutte, idee terribili e incantesimi disastrosi ne aveva fatti parecchi e i ragazzi l’avevano sempre sostenuto, ma, semplicemente, per James non era Sirius e per Sirius non era James. E il problema, forse, era sempre stato lì.   
In Remus aveva sempre visto un alleato silente, ma lui non cercava la loro approvazione, non sembrava disperato ed era intelligente e brillante e aveva dei motivi per essere protetto, dei gesti nobili che i suoi amici potevano dedicargli. Tutto ciò lo faceva sentire ancora più escluso e insulso.   
Quando Remus e Sirius avevano iniziato a stabilire un nuovo legame, lo spettro del “noi e Peter” doveva averlo inconsciamente assalito.  
Trovava ancora difficile ammettere a se stesso pensieri tanto sinceri, mentre sfruttava il buio del viale per rintanarsi e riprendere fiato. Una parte di quell’odio non era altro che una difesa bella e buona. Non era pentito, almeno per il momento, perché sapeva che, suo malgrado, l’avrebbe fatto altre mille volte. Questo non significava che non provasse dolore.  
Peter non voleva uccidere James, semplicemente _non aveva scelta_. I suoi amici restavano la cosa più bella che il mondo gli avesse regalato, ma la guerra era anche questo.  
Sacrificio? No, rassegnazione.  
Mentre correva a perdifiato tra vicoli bui e umidi, una parte di lui si domandava dove posizionare quelle sensazioni e, senza pensarci troppo, Peter trovò un contenitore abbastanza grande per tutte: la Paura.  
  
***  
  
“Secondo me hai paura.”  
James alzò uno sguardo offeso su Peter e si passò una mano tra i capelli, incurante. “Assoluta…”  
“Se la sta facendo sotto,” rincarò la dose Sirius, dando di gomito a Peter e guardando James. Il ragazzo sbuffò disinvolto, ma era evidente che una parte di lui non riuscisse a fare a meno di sentirsi avvilita.  
“Non me la sto facendo sotto,” sbottò, poi, con un po’ troppa irruenza per essere così rilassato come diceva.  
“ _Non me la sto facendo sotto_ ,” gli fece il verso Sirius, alzando entrambe le mani come a sottolineare la sincerità delle sue parole, che di sincero non avevano nulla.  
James assottigliò lo sguardo e scosse la testa. “Sei una spina nel fianco, te l’hanno mai detto?”  
Sirius finse di pensarci su, poi scosse la testa come se fosse stato sul punto di tirar fuori una risposta negativa. “No, non direi,” ragionò infatti, “se non contiamo tutti i giorni da quando sono nato,” commentò infine, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo furbo.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non ebbe modo di aggiungere altro.  
“Oh, ehi, sei tornato!” Peter mosse una mano verso il fondo della Sala Grande. Remus li aveva appena avvistati e si stava dirigendo verso di loro a passo lento. Poggiò la tracolla sulla panca come se quel gesto gli fosse costato tutte le sue forze e si lasciò cadere accanto a Peter.  
“Tutto bene?” gli domandò James, giocherellando nervosamente con il lembo inferiore del suo mantello e lanciando uno sguardo veloce in quello stanco di Remus. Il ragazzo annuì e non disse altro, attendendo quasi disperatamente che qualcuno parlasse e che smettessero di analizzarlo.  
Vide Sirius, seduto di fronte a lui, lanciare uno sguardo di sottecchi a James e Peter, prima di sporgersi nella sua direzione e puntare gli occhi stranamente gentili nei suoi. “Sei sicuro? Hai un graffio…”  
“Sto bene,” Remus alzò una mano davanti a lui, come a stroncare sul nascere qualunque domanda e notò l’occhiata ammonitrice che il suo amico ricevette da James.  
Sirius alzò il mento e scosse la testa, visibilmente infastidito. “Se i tuoi genitori ti…” si interruppe, però, sibilò e si morse veloce un labbro, fulminando James con uno sguardo dopo l’evidente calcio nello stinco che doveva aver ricevuto sotto il tavolo. “Se hai voglia di parlare di qualcosa,” raddrizzò il tiro, “noi siamo tuoi amici,” concluse semplicemente e Remus abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo.  
“Siete miei amici?” il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, un’aria di sfida a tingergli gli occhi stranamente brillanti e un’irrequietezza che si trascinava da giorni a rischiare di irritarlo di continuo e senza un reale motivo.  
Peter annuì energicamente e James per poco non saltò dalla panca. “Sì!”  
Remus annuì pratico e si costrinse ad afferrare un biscotto secco. “Allora non guardatemi così ogni volta che mi…” Remus si congelò e Sirius alzò velocissimo lo sguardo su di lui, “ogni volta che torno,” tagliò corto, cacciandosi il biscotto in bocca e osservando i suoi amici scambiarsi veloci sguardi complici, poi Sirius annuì e scrollò le spalle.  
“Va bene,” concesse, con tono nervoso e James sospirò rumorosamente, accanto a lui. “Scusa,” aggiunse poi, addolcendo genuinamente il tono.  
Remus annuì e sperò con tutto se stesso che l’atmosfera tornasse normale.  
“Sai,” iniziò Peter, percependo la stessa aria tesa e decidendo di stemperare, “James se la sta facendo sotto,”  
Sirius sembrò risollevarsi e la sua reazione fece un po’ ridere, paragonata a quella di James, accanto a lui. “Non me la sto facendo sotto, Peter,” obiettò e Remus alzò un sopracciglio, in una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.  
“No, non se la sta facendo sotto,” Sirius diede una pacca amichevole sulle spalle tese di James e il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, vagamente all’erta e pronto a incassare la prossima battuta.  
Quando notò che Sirius non sembrava intenzionato ad aggiungere altro annuì piano, voltandosi verso Peter e Remus e alzando di poco il mento, per apparire più sicuro. “Già, non ho paura.”  
“Oh, ehi,” Sirius si voltò a guardarlo, accigliandosi e poggiando drammatico una mano sul petto, “da quando hai i capelli così bianchi?” domandò, poi, puntandogli contro la bacchetta, dandogli una manata in testa e iniziando a rovistare nei capelli già normalmente in disordine. James si divincolò e cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, più che deciso a iniziare una vera e propria lotta sulle panche della Sala Grande.  
“E tu,    
Peter,   
” mormorò James, “non ridere e dammi una mano a togliermi questo coso di dosso.”  
“Coso?”  
Remus scosse la testa e rise piano, addentando un secondo biscotto e sentendosi per la prima volta realmente affamato. “Qualcuno mi può spiegare perché James se la sta facendo sotto?”  
“Io non me la sto facendo sotto!”  
“Ci sono le selezioni di Quidditch e lui vuole tentare,” lo informò Sirius, scrollando le spalle e cacciandosi in bocca un angolo del toast al burro che teneva in mano. Ci riuscì per un pelo, un attimo prima che James si scagliasse di nuovo contro di lui, “mh, e ha paura perché di solito al primo anno non prendono nessuno,” concluse, rimasto impassibile all’attacco e anzi biascicando appena perché aveva ancora la bocca piena.  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio divertito. “Allora perché hai deciso di tentare quest’anno?”  
James, dall’alto dei suoi undici anni, sfoderò un sorriso sicuro e si sistemò più dritto sulla panca. “Si vive una volta sola, Remus,” commentò, semplicemente.  
Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre divorava le sue uova, “credi che ce la farai?” domandò, poi, alzando uno sguardo curioso e squisitamente ingenuo su James.  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, sentendo tre paia d’occhi puntarsi su di lui. Qualche compagno Grifondoro si era perfino voltato a origliare. Tra loro, una ragazza dai folti capelli rossi sembrava particolarmente più attenta. James si portò una mano ai capelli, arruffandoli appena istintivamente e sorridendo. “ _Certo_ , Pete, ce la farò sicuro,” replicò convinto.  
Sirius sbuffò derisorio e, nonostante l’occhiata di James, lo sguardo ammirato di Peter non sembrò vacillare.  
  
***  
  
Il vento che rombava nelle orecchie a stento gli fece sentire il fischio forte di Sirius, sugli spalti dello stadio della scuola insieme a Peter e Remus. Volò loro accanto, alzando una mano per zittirlo, ma Sirius si sentì solo più incoraggiato a farsi sentire. Lo ignorò, mentre si concentrava per mirare. Ruotò il braccio per darsi lo slancio e lanciò la pluffa, segnando nell’anello.  
“Oh,” Sirius tornò a sedersi tra Remus e Peter.  
“È forte,” commentò quest’ultimo, annuendo meravigliato, la bocca ancora semiaperta per la sorpresa.  
Sirius annuì come colpito da un fulmine. “E chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”  
Remus inclinò la testa di lato e cercò di concentrarsi sul suo amico. Non aveva mai avuto tanto tempo per imparare le regole del Quidditch. Conosceva i rudimenti del gioco, gli scopi essenziali e riusciva a riconoscere che tirare la palla in un anello poteva considerarsi un punto. Le sue conoscenze, però, finivano lì. Non se la sentiva di dare un giudizio, ma, a giudicare dal silenzio di Sirius e l’assenza di brevi interventi di Peter, James doveva saperci fare.  
“Sei fortunato che siamo a corto di Cacciatori, Potter, Edgar ha lasciato la scuola l’anno scorso e lui…” Davey Gudgeon adocchiò un ragazzo del terzo anno, che a stento riusciva a tenere la pluffa in mano, poi sospirò, scribacchiando qualcosa sulla cartellina che teneva fra le mani, “sei dei nostri,” annunciò, infine, richiamando gli altri giocatori per reclutarne e confermarne alcuni. James sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso orgoglioso gli si dipinse in viso, mentre Gudgeon annunciava altri compagni di squadra.  
James si voltò verso i suoi amici e alzò un pollice, accanto a un sorriso smagliante che non nascondeva un pizzico più che abbondante d’orgoglio. Udì distintamente Sirius fischiare di nuovo e toccare veloce la spalla di Remus. Il ragazzo si alzò di malavoglia, già sorridendo e, fece scivolare due dita in bocca, fischiando fortissimo. Vide Sirius sgranare gli occhi e voltarsi verso di lui, probabilmente chiedendogli come diavolo avesse fatto.  
“Allenamenti ogni sabato mattina, più qualche straordinario quando ci avviciniamo alle partite. Confido in voi, ragazzi. Mi dispiace per tutti gli altri, spero avrete modo di rifarvi i prossimi anni,” concluse il capitano, congedando tutti e recandosi affaccendato agli spogliatoi.  
  
“Sei stato fantastico!” gridò Peter, andando in contro a James, quando finalmente uscì dagli spogliatoi per tornare al castello con i suoi amici.  
“Che ti avevo detto, Pete?” scherzò il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio e ringraziando anche Remus per i complimenti.  
“Ehi, James,” Sirius lo intercettò e gli poggiò disinvolto un braccio sulle spalle, “non mi hai detto di essere nato con la scopa in cu…”  
“Davvero divertente,” lo interruppe il ragazzo, “un amico di mio padre mi ha regalato una scopa, quando ero piccolo, diceva che è importante arrivare a scuola pronti,” spiegò semplicemente, scrollando le spalle, “avevo un anno.”  
Sirius si bloccò sul posto, costringendo James a fare lo stesso, poi scoppiò a ridere. “Scusa, ma che…” si ritrovò a interrompere la frase a metà, tenendosi la pancia dalle risate. Peter non resse e si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, scoppiando anche lui a ridere un attimo dopo, “non riesco a immaginarti.”  
“Cosa?” James lasciò vagare confuso lo sguardo da Sirius a Peter, non riuscendo a contenere un sorriso obliquo ad alzargli un angolo delle labbra. “Guardate che non c’è niente di strano a… Remus?” James cercò conforto sul viso del suo amico, che alzò entrambe le mani come a difendersi.  
“Ecco, c’è da dire che è un po’ strano, James, tutto qua,” commentò, infine, mordendosi un labbro per non ridere quando Sirius gli si scaraventò praticamente addosso mentre rideva. Doveva essere esagerato in tutto quello che faceva?  
Remus, però, non vacillò affatto.  
“Ma che c’è di strano?” domandò James, allargando le braccia e costringendo gli altri a riprendere il cammino verso il castello, “no, davvero, spiegatemi cosa…” James si interruppe e alzò la testa come a pregare il cielo, poi si voltò a guardare Sirius. “E tu la finisci?”  
“James Potter,” pronunciò il ragazzo, facendosi improvvisamente serio e tornando a cingergli le spalle con un braccio. Si batté la mano libera sul petto, prima di riprendere a parlare: “giuro solennemente che, se mai ti verrà in mente di riprodurti, ahinoi, la prima cosa che farò sarà regalare una scopa a quella povera creatura,” concluse, infine e Peter e Remus risero forte.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma ridacchiò. “Grazie dell’avvertimento, adesso, se vossignoria vuole scusarmi,” Sirius grugnì, ma lui continuò: “vorrei proprio tornare al dormitorio, perché _quello scherzo_ non si penserà da solo.”  
  
***  
  
“No,” Remus si bloccò al centro della stanza, voltandosi a guardare James e Sirius, che avevano appena varcato la soglia del dormitorio. Peter li fissò sconvolto, alzandosi a sedere sul letto, "ci prendete in gito, vero?  
I nuovi arrivati scossero il capo sconsolati. James si passò una mano tra i capelli e inspirò profondamente. “Ascoltate, potete trovarli voi, dobbiamo solo…”  
“Dovevamo essere in quattro per non destare sospetti!” si lamentò Peter, lasciandosi ricadere a peso morto sul materasso e sospirando avvilito.  
“Come avete fatto?” domandò Remus, grugnendo appena e camminando avanti e indietro per il dormitorio.  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio e inclinò il viso di lato. “Ti sei preso a cuore la questione dell'associazione a delinquere.” Remus si limitò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, senza fiatare e Sirius sospirò: “È impossibile avere occhi ovunque, questo castello è dannatamente complicato e quella gatta è odiosa.”  
“Vi siete fatti beccare _da Gazza_?” Peter si rialzò a sedere solo per alzare entrambe le sopracciglia, sconcertato.  
“No, ma sono esplose davanti alla professoressa McGranitt,” spiegò James, alludendo alle loro bombette rudimentali, “che abbiamo incontrato mentre scappavamo.”  
“Una settimana di detenzione e niente Hogsmeade, ma lascia fare gli allenamenti a James perché è più competitiva di un’aquila.”  
“Le aquile sono competitive?” domandò Peter, ma Sirius lo ignorò.   
“Remus,” parlò, invece, poggiando entrambi i palmi sulle spalle del ragazzo. Lupin si guardò attorno, alzando un sopracciglio e lasciando cadere lo sguardo su James, che si trattenne dal ridere con un rumore strozzato. Remus riabbassò lo sguardo su Sirius, trovando incredibilmente difficile mantenere una faccia seria. Annuì, prendendolo chiaramente in giro. “Io ripongo tutte le mie speranze in te,”  
“Scusami?” Peter si rialzò per la terza volta a sedere e Sirius lanciò un veloce incantesimo in direzione del ragazzo, senza staccare gli occhi da Remus.  
Peter cadde rovinosamente sulle assi di legno. “Ehi!”, si lamentò e James corse in suo soccorso, non riuscendo comunque a non ridere.  
“E ovviamente anche su me e James, visto che troveremo certamente un modo per venire comunque,” buttò lì Sirius, lasciando finalmente il suo amico e dirigendosi disinvolto al suo letto.  
“Che cosa?” Peter si rialzò da terra, senza accettare la mano di James, perché era troppo molle per il ridere.  
“Che ti aspettavi, che ce ne stessimo con le mani in mano? Qualcuno di voi conosce un passaggio?” domandò James, riprendendosi e dirigendosi anche lui verso il suo letto.  
I ragazzi si scambiarono qualche sguardo veloce, Remus fu il primo ad abbassarlo, vagamente a disagio. Sirius corrugò le sopracciglia e lo studiò per qualche secondo. Tremò quando lo vide prender fiato per parlare. “Be’, abbiamo sette anni per scoprirli tutti,” replicò invece, non nascondendo un’occhiata più intensa in direzione di Remus.  
Sirius tirò le tende del suo letto, mormorando qualche buonanotte assonnato e, lentamente, tutti andarono a dormire.  
  
***  
  
“Devi stare attento,” sussurrò Sirius, buttando un occhio alla fiala su cui stava lavorando James.  
Il ragazzo aveva il viso all’altezza dell’orlo, la cravatta alzata su una spalla perché non lo intralciasse e spostava di tanto in tanto gli occhiali avanti e indietro sul suo naso come se vedere bene la fiala e poi vederla sfocata potesse dare un senso di completezza al tutto. Sirius si sporse con la testa un po’ più verso di lui e James interruppe il suo lavoro lasciando il braccio a mezz’aria e alzando la testa per guardare il suo amico, un sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi ridotti a una fessura. “Ti devi tagliare i capelli, amico, stanno iniziando a crescere troppo,” constatò, levandosi di dosso la massa nera che rischiava di soffocarlo.  
“A me piacciono,” replicò semplicemente Sirius, con una scrollata di spalle. James alzò un sopracciglio, poco d’accordo, ma tornò sulla sua fiala.  
“Devi stare attento,” ribadì Sirius, tornando a fissare l’orlo della pozione con gli occhi spalancati, mentre James lasciava cadere una goccia. “Devi stare…”  
“ _Sirius!_ ”  
“Scusa, scusa,” si difese il ragazzo, alzando le mani, “volevo solo assicurarmi che non facessi un disastro.”  
“Lo farò, se continui a starmi appiccicato, dannazione,” grugnì James, versando due gocce di un composto scuro e denso nella soluzione che aveva preparato.  
“A che state?” Remus spuntò proprio in quel momento dietro di loro, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di Sirius e facendolo non solo sobbalzare, ma anche cascare appena in avanti, addosso a James, che perse la presa sulla fiala e la fece cadere sul pavimento del dormitorio. Questa si spaccò, riversando il liquido scuro sul parquet.  
James non disse una parola, si girò soltanto con il viso verso Sirius, fissò un punto imprecisato della stanza e poi piantò gli occhi nei suoi, mordendosi la lingua.  
“Mi ha spaventato,” si difese il ragazzo, umettandosi le labbra e raccogliendo un paio delle sue fiale. “Niente paura,” esalò, poi, raccattando un po’ delle erbe che avevano disseminato per la stanza e scippando la sostanza scura dalle mani di James. Appoggiò tutto sull’unico angolo ancora libero del suo comodino, inspirò profondamente, si liberò della cravatta con uno strattone e tirò indietro qualche ciuffo ribelle che gli ricadeva sulla fronte.  
“Perché lo deve fare in bilico?” domandò Remus in quella che era più una constatazione rassegnata che altro. Alzò un sopracciglio a quella visione buffa ma anche… elegante, in un certo senso.  
James lo fissava a braccia conserte, un cipiglio che gridava ‘non ce la farà e potrò prendermela con lui’ da tutti i pori.  
Con somma sorpresa di James e Remus – e anche un po’ dello stesso Sirius – ce la fece eccome, versando il composto nero tutto in un solo colpo, il che fece rizzare i capelli della nuca di James.  
“A voi,” annunciò Sirius, porgendo la fiala all’amico come se avesse appena vinto alla lotteria dei maghi.  
James glielo strappò di mano, sotto il suo ghigno vittorioso, ed esaminò la fiala con cura, per poi passarla a Remus per un secondo parere. Ci mise solo un attimo a trasformare quel cipiglio in un ghigno d’intesa che si abbinava perfettamente a quello di Sirius.  
“Perfetto,” commentò Remus, un angolo della bocca alzato in un sorriso, mentre Sirius e James si davano il cinque. In effetti era impressionante.   
  
***  
  
“Ci siamo,” Peter si guardava attorno come un animale in gabbia, convinto che tutte le persone che, per puro caso, posavano lo sguardo su di lui fossero assolutamente e innegabilmente a conoscenza di quello che stavano combinando. La notte di Halloween non era mai stata così terrificante.  
“Pete, così ti viene un infarto prima ancora che iniziamo,” considerò Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio confuso e costringendo il ragazzo a guardarlo.  
“Pare che Silente voglia far ballare degli scheletri,” li informò Remus, addentando un pezzo di carne con un po’ troppa irruenza.  
“È buona?” gli domandò Sirius, alzando un angolo della bocca divertito e indicando la carne con un cenno del capo. Era felice che quel ragazzino dall’aspetto così malato avesse finalmente un po’ di fame.  
Remus scrollò le spalle. “Troppo cotta,” esalò, prima di sgranare gli occhi e fissare Sirius per qualche secondo, come colpito da un fulmine. Si riscosse un attimo dopo, però, ma l’amico aveva già aggrottato la fronte.  
“Be’, lo dice ogni anno, pare, ma nessuno li ha mai visti ballare,” si intromise James, che non aveva affatto notato il modo in cui Sirius lo stava guardando.  
“Non lo sapremo mai, immagino,” si aggiunse Peter, il cipiglio preoccupato ormai disteso per l’eccitazione di quello che stavano per fare.  
“Ben detto!” James diede una pacca ben assestata sulla spalla di Peter. “Procediamo?” domandò poi, accennando con lo sguardo ai pipistrelli che volavano per la Sala Grande e le zucche che ne adornavano il soffitto.  
I tre ragazzi annuirono, un sorriso impaziente illuminò gli occhi di Sirius e Peter ne ebbe un po’ paura.  
“Altri dieci anni così!” brindò James, senza alcun bicchiere, levando la sua bacchetta per prima e aspettando che i suoi amici lo imitassero.  
Con un colpo sincronizzato delle loro bacchette e un incantesimo sussurrato da quattro voci contemporaneamente, la Sala Grande piombò nel buio, le lanterne di zucche intagliate si spensero e solo le candele laterali della Sala rimasero accese. Un brusio concitato prese a diffondersi nella stanza, aumentando di volume di secondo in secondo.  
Prima che qualunque professore potesse prendere la situazione in mano e limitarsi _semplicemente_ ad agitare la bacchetta e riaccendere le luci, un fruscio nell’aria, ai lati delle candele, attirò l’attenzione di tutti.  
Le loro fiamme rosse e vibranti si tinsero di un blu acceso e tremolarono a ritmo di un insolito spostamento d’aria. La Sala Grande piombò nel silenzio e gli occhi di tutti si concentrarono ai lati della stanza, dove le fiamme danzavano incessanti e colorate in maniera innaturale.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzioso stupore, le luci delle zucche presero a riaccendersi una ad una e il cibo sui tavoli della cena fu rimpiazzato dalle più famose leccornie di Mielandia.  
La professoressa McGranitt ne raccolse una e lesse, a caratteri quasi illeggibili: ‘ _Per Minnie, uno speciale’_.  
Mentre le mani di tutti si protendevano ad afferrare i dolci, un fumo verde si sprigionò nella stanza con uno scoppio, facendo annegare la Sala Grande in una nube densa e che sapeva di polvere da sparo.  
“Cos’è successo?” domandò una ragazza bruna, non troppo lontana da loro.  
Quando la nube verde si diradò, l’intera Sala Grande risultò ricoperta di striscioni rossi e oro, con particolare attenzione al tavolo dei Serpeverde, dove il legno del ripiano era praticamente invisibile e le teste dei ragazzi spuntavano appena da sotto i festoni, tra ringhi e grida di rabbia. Il resto della stanza eruppe di risate e apprezzamenti, mentre un’unica domanda si faceva strada nella folla.  
“Qualcuno ha visto chi è stato?”  
“Dove sono i Prewett?”  
“Lupin, la storia che la luce cambia colore quando passano i fantasmi è geniale!,” gridò esaltato Sirius, sorridendo a Ser Nicholas, che si inchinò a loro a qualche metro di distanza.   
“Ho solo studiato,” si limitò a rispondere Remus, stringendosi nelle spalle, “modificare i dolci con quell’esplosivo è stato davvero geniale,” ribatté il ragazzo, suo malgrado, con un'occhiata a Sirius e James.  
Minerva McGranitt aveva a quel punto una morbida sciarpa Grifondoro arrotolata al collo e Sirius, che a stento riusciva a trattenere le risate, alzò un pollice e le fece l’occhiolino dal suo posto al tavolo.  
“Questi ragazzi ci faranno penare,” pronunciò la donna, sporgendosi verso il preside della scuola.  
“Pare che neanche quest’anno farò ballare gli scheletri,” Silente sorrise enigmatico e la McGranitt sospirò, già esasperata. Si puntò la bacchetta al collo e, pronta ad amplificare la voce, esclamò: “Black, Lupin, Minus e Potter, siete in detenzione per una settimana.”  
E, a dirla tutta, quel genere di fama era l’unica cosa che gli mancava.  
  
***  
  
_Novembre, 1981_  
  
L’irrequietezza era una delle parti peggiori.  
Parlare di ossa che si rompono, visione che cambia e percezioni che si distorcono era sempre stato facile, fin troppo. Chiunque avrebbe potuto capire, immaginare il dolore e comprenderne l’angoscia.  
Ma l’irrequietezza era inspiegabile, subdola.  
Si insinuava strisciando sotto la pelle, artigliando la nuca e strattonando. Gli solleticava il collo, scendendo lungo la spina dorsale e gli gelava le vertebre, costringendolo a muoversi sulla sedia ogni cinque secondi e a non riuscire a tenere gli occhi fissi su qualcosa per più di un attimo.  
Alle volte tremava fortissimo, perché la tensione si accumulava nei muscoli e sentiva il bisogno irrefrenabile di muoverli tutti insieme per scrollarsela di dosso. In quei momenti aveva una voglia immensa di strapparsi la pelle dalle ossa, di essere chiunque ma non se stesso. In quei momenti non vedeva l’ora che finisse.  
L’irrequietezza era la peggiore.  
Durava giorni interi, notti intere, lo teneva sveglio, lo faceva sudare; i sensi all’erta, le orecchie tese per captare anche il più lieve tubo che perde.  
Nei momenti prima della trasformazione si acuiva, lo stracciava, lo stravolgeva. Quasi non vedeva l’ora di perdere la concezione del tempo, dello spazio. Quasi bramava il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente smesso di pensare, di essere lui.  
Quella notte lo desiderò più di ogni altra.  
Si voltò di scatto, come per abitudine, e la stanza gli restituì solo il buio. Un ricordo malfermo gli si appese al cervello, ricordandogli che non aveva nessuno verso cui girarsi, per quella notte e per tutte le altre a venire. Deglutì e, prima che l’amarezza e il senso d’abbandono lo sommergessero, un dolore bianco gli trafisse la testa, passando per le tempie e facendogli trattenere il fiato.  
Percepì le ossa spezzarsi e a stento ne sentì il rumore, mentre qualcosa, dall’interno, gli stringeva lo stomaco e lo costringeva a piegarsi in due dal dolore. L’intestino sembrava volerlo stritolare e sentiva il sangue pompare alla testa come a volergli far esplodere gli occhi. Un formicolio alle gambe lo fece inginocchiare e una sola, inedita, fitta al petto gli spense il cervello.  
Al centro della stanza dalle assi di legno graffiate c’era adesso un lupo.  
L’animale alzò di scatto il collo, lo puntò al soffitto e liberò un solo straziante ululato.  
Tra le grezze emozioni disumane risplendeva pressante la solitudine e la bestia ne ebbe... Paura.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao. Avvertimento lampo: settimana prossima aggiorno lunedì se sono felice, martedì se lunedì piango, sorry, ma almeno è lunghissimo, quindi mi faccio perdonare.  
> Ah, allora, due cose. Volevo davvero che James entrasse nella squadra al primo anno, lo trovavo carino da confrontare con Harry. La disputa sul ruolo di James nel quidditch è più accesa che mai anche oggi: alcuni dicono fosse Cercatore, altri Cacciatore. Qui è Cacciatore e pace, così Harry mantiene il suo primato speciale di primino cercatore e siamo tutti più felici. L'amico di suo padre che gli ha regalato la scopa a un anno è un mio guilty pleasure, Sirius si è tatuato quella promessa nel sangue e :))  
> Gudgeon è un vero personaggio di quel tempo, ma ovviamente non si sa niente di lui, è stato divertente dargli una personalità.  
> Ah, pare che James abbia messo gli occhiali al quinto anno. Non mi interessa, sono il suo simbolo e nessuno glieli toglierà.  
> Remus ha undici anni e non riesce a capire che quando pensa "elegante" intende "bello" AH-AH-AH, poraccio.  
> Mi ha fatto molto ridere che la notte di Halloween del 1971 James abbia detto "altri dieci anni così" ahahahah (mi sentite piangere? Si è capito che non sto ridendo? Ok).  
> Niente, una cascata di grazie per aver letto, davvero <3  
> Adieu,
> 
> El.


	4. Capitolo 3 - (bianco) natale

##  **3\. (BIANCO) NATALE**

  
  
  
_Dicembre, 1980_  
  
La neve scendeva a fiocchi argentati, poggiandosi silente sul davanzale della finestra. Una luce calda inondava la stanza e le luci sull’albero si accendevano a intermittenza, in una danza rilassante e che sapeva di casa.  
L’odore di torta alle carote aveva ormai invaso il soggiorno e, con ogni probabilità, qualcuna delle stanze confinanti.  
Lily si soffiò un ciuffo rosso via dal viso e infilò i guanti per liberare la teglia dal forno. Un’ondata di fumo la travolse e alzò un gomito per scostarsi quell’unico ciuffo che continuava a ricaderle in faccia. Accompagnò l’anta del forno con un piede, si diresse verso il tavolo e vi poggiò il ruoto al centro. Poi osservò la tavola per qualche attimo, inclinando il viso di lato e assottigliando gli occhi alla vista della torta. Dannazione, aveva davvero un aspetto buono.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza.  
“James,” chiamò. Un mugugno proveniente dalla poltrona le fece alzare gli occhi al cielo, “James,” tentò ancora, un angolo della bocca che si alzava in un sorriso divertito.  
Puntò gli occhi sulla torta, poi su James, poi ancora sulla torta. Si avvicinò al dolce e lasciò scivolare un dito sull’orlo esterno, dove dei ciuffi di crema al formaggio si alzavano in una maniera irritantemente precisa, poi si recò davanti alla poltrona, si prese un attimo per contemplare il volto  di James rilassato dal sonno e, infine, prese fiato: “Mi hai sentita?”  
“Sì, Lily, ti ho sentita,” biascicò il ragazzo, affondando la testa nello schienale della poltrona e schiudendo un occhio per squadrare velocemente sua moglie.  
Lily non aggiunse altro: si chinò appena in avanti e spalmò la crema al formaggio sul naso di James, prima che potesse fermarla. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, quando lui tentò invano di divincolarsi dalla sua presa e scostare veloce la faccia, lamentandosi con versi indistinguibili.  
Lily non demorse, continuò a imbrattarlo come meglio poté finché James non grugnì infastidito e le bloccò il polso con una mano. Gli occhi scuri ancora appannati dal sonno, ma illuminati da una nuova luce. James alzò un sopracciglio e si portò il dito di Lily alle labbra, leccando via la crema rimasta con un mugugno soddisfatto e chinandosi in avanti per rubarle un bacio.  
“Non possiamo,” ridacchiò lei, quando intuì le intenzioni di James. Si allontanò appena, guardandolo con lo stesso desiderio che vedeva riflesso nei suoi occhi. Lily occhieggiò verso il grembo del marito, dove Harry riposava ancora sereno, immune a quel baccano.  
“Lo molliamo a Sirius e Remus per qualche minuto, più tardi?” la pregò lui, alzandosi con ancora Harry in braccio e dirigendosi come su un binario verso la tavola imbandita.  
“Secondo me ce lo meritiamo,” convenne lei, in quel tono per metà ironico e per metà serio tipico di Lily e che lasciava James confuso ogni santa volta.  
“Concordo,” rispose lui, tagliando una fetta della torta di carote e cacciandosela in bocca. “Ci so proprio fare con i dolci.”  
“James,” Lily si voltò per guardare suo marito: in una mano reggeva la torta, nell’altra Harry, mentre ruminava un boccone della torta di carote. Doveva ammettere che ce la stava mettendo tutta per risultare ridicolo.  
“Che c’è?”  
Era davvero buffo, con quello sguardo spaesato. Sembrava finalmente avere la sua età, la rilassatezza di un ragazzo.  
“Niente,” Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo, liberandolo dal peso di Harry, “ma forse dovresti aspettare gli ospiti.”  
James sospirò, il tipico sorriso di quando stava per dire qualcosa di stupido gli tagliò le labbra. “Al mio tredicesimo compleanno non mi hanno aspettato per mangiare la torta.”  
“Be’…”  
“La mia torta,” ripeté James, come a sottolineare la gravità del tradimento. Si avvicinò veloce a Lily e, complice Harry e la scarsa mobilità che dava a chi lo teneva, fu in grado di ricambiare il favore e cospargerle la faccia di crema con più risultati di quelli che aveva ottenuto lei.  
“No.” una nuova voce si intromise nella conversazione e James sobbalzò solo per un attimo, il terrore dipinto negli occhi, prima di scuotere la testa e riprendersi. Si voltò seccato, ma con il solito principio di sorriso _diverso_ che gli spuntava sulle labbra ogni volta che era _quella voce_ a parlare. “Io non permetterò che quel povero ragazzo assista ai vostri strani giochi di ruolo.”  
Sirius, che aveva appena fatto irruzione nella casa di James e Lily tramite il camino, alzò un dito con fare deciso. Sulle labbra lo stesso sorriso _diverso_ che aveva solo quando era con James. Si avvicinò determinato alla coppia e James gli andò incontro, lo sguardo minaccioso che si addolciva a ogni passo, finché i due non si trovarono faccia a faccia e si scambiarono un lungo abbraccio.  
“È passato un po’,” considerò Sirius, l’ironia nella voce alterata appena da un tremolio. James annuì nella sua spalla, ma non disse nulla.  
Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio si studiarono per qualche secondo, annuendo consapevoli e sollevati nel constatare che non ci fossero nuove cicatrici.  
“Fai i figli e cucini, Potter? Devo pensare che _lei_ abbia rovinato il diamante che ho forgiato per anni?” Sirius spezzò il contatto teso e un sorriso furbo gli alzò un sopracciglio. Si diresse verso la tavola, osservando la torta e ponderando qualcosa che Lily non riuscì a decifrare. Allungò la mano verso la teglia e rubò un pezzo che James aveva lasciato tagliato. Lily sgranò gli occhi e li puntò offesi in quelli di Sirius, attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Prego, serviti pure,” Lily alzò un sopracciglio e Sirius era sicuro che avrebbe incrociato le braccia al petto, se non avesse avuto un bambino in braccio.  
“Grazie.”  
“Non ti è passato neanche per la testa di aspettare Peter? O Remus?”  
“Sa cacciare il cibo da solo, Evans,” Sirius le strizzò l’occhio e sorrise: “E poi… Ottima, James,” si interruppe, preoccupandosi di servirsi con un’altra fetta, “e poi al terzo anno non abbiamo aspettato James per mangiare la sua torta di compleanno.” Sirius si leccò un dito e annuì soddisfatto.  
“Te l’ho detto,” James le passò davanti e si poggiò con la schiena sulla sedia del soggiorno, accanto a Sirius, come a schierarsi. Lily li guardò entrambi per un attimo, accettando la sfida silente di quei due, poi scosse la testa e si allungò verso il tavolo, afferrando un pezzo di torta dalla teglia e sperando che non fosse davvero così ottima come sembrava.  
“Ma quando hai imparato?”  
“Quindi non sei stata tu a costringerlo?” Sirius sgranò gli occhi e le puntò un dito contro. Lily scosse la testa sorpresa quanto lui e a James venne voglia di prostrarsi ai piedi di Remus quando lo sentì arrivare dal camino. _Finalmente_.  
“Ci mette un po’ a far passare un’altra persona,” constatò il nuovo arrivato, spazzolandosi i vestiti scuri per liberarsi della fuliggine e adocchiando il camino. Alzò gli occhi su James ed esitò solo per un attimo, quando lui lo coinvolse in un abbraccio. Incrociò lo sguardo di Sirius. Gli stava sorridendo vivace e con una luce negli occhi che non gli vedeva mai per così tanti minuti consecutivi. Gli venne naturale mimare quello sguardo e stringere a sua volta l'amico.  
“Vuoi della torta?” Sirius gliela offrì mentre ne masticava un boccone e Remus scosse piano la testa.  
“Aspetto Peter.”  
Lily sospirò soddisfatta e alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre James e Sirius scoppiavano a ridere per la sua reazione. “Tu sei sempre stato il mio preferito.”  
“Come scusa?” domandò, mentre guardava ferito Lily e Remus che si abbracciavano stretti, a sottolineare il tradimento.  
  
Peter arrivò non molto tempo dopo, borbottando anche lui qualche miglioria da apportare al camino che filtrava gli ospiti.  
Fu estremamente strano sedersi tutti e cinque a tavola e festeggiare il Natale. Aveva un che di _domestico_ che nessuno di loro si sarebbe potuto spiegare. Fuori si gelava, era buio, la neve continuava a piovere e a posarsi su altri suoi strati già spessi. Un vento irriverente sbatteva di tanto in tanto contro i vetri.  
Al contrario, però, la casa era calda e illuminata e _così_ accogliente. Il contrasto tra quei due mondi era strabiliante. Tutto ciò che per quella sera restò fuori dalla quella casa sembrava lontanissimo, sembrava non poterli colpire, né mutilare, né spezzare. Era strano da pensare, ma appigliarsi a quelle sensazioni era quel poco che gli veniva concesso.  
Una finestra chiusa, davanti a loro, e nient’altro a minacciarli. Sarebbe bastato affacciarsi per vedere che fuori era buio e faceva freddo, però a volte, nel suo vetro, si riflettevano le luci dell’albero di natale e la tavola imbandita e James non riusciva a vederci altro che i sorrisi delle persone che amava.  
“Si muore di caldo,” Peter, che aveva assunto un po’ troppo whisky incendiario, si alzò ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto Remus e si avvicinò alla finestra, aprendo uno spiraglio sottilissimo che lasciò passare un po’ d’aria.  
“Vado?”  
“Sirius, combinerai un pasticcio.”  
“Allora vado,” e, detto ciò, la sagoma umana di Sirius si tramutò veloce in un grosso cane nero, che trotterellò scodinzolando furiosamente in direzione di Harry. Spinse affettuoso la testa contro il suo piccolo corpo e si lasciò accarezzare dalle mani goffe del bambino.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin non era mai stato così stanco dopo una luna piena. Davvero, mai. Era ancora nervoso, continuamente irritabile e tutti i muscoli gli gridavano di fermarsi ogni volta che provava anche solo ad alzare la testa dal cuscino. In più le nuove cicatrici sulla schiena non erano ancora guarite e gli veniva voglia di mettersi a strillare ogni volta che qualunque strato di cotone lo sfiorava, il che sembrava succedere… ogni volta che indossava una maglietta.  
Madama Chips l’aveva dimesso solo quella mattina, un occhio critico che gli intimava come al solito di riposarsi ed evitare le scorribande per il castello durante la notte.  
Era passato più di un anno da quando poteva dire ad alta voce di avere degli amici e sospettava che fosse esattamente la voglia di sentirsi _normale_ e la tendenza a voler passare più tempo possibile con loro ad aver reso le ultime lune sempre più terribili. James gli lanciava occhiate preoccupate, di tanto in tanto, Peter si mordeva il labbro nervoso quando capitava che Remus sibilasse per il dolore e Sirius si lasciava sfuggire domande apparentemente disinvolte, spesso e volentieri, e Remus sapeva benissimo dove mirasse ogni volta.  
Rischiava di esplodere, questo era certo.  
Si lasciò cadere senza fiatare sul letto del dormitorio e fissò il pannello di legno all’estremità superiore per qualche secondo, poi lasciò andare un sospiro profondo e pregò che nessuno facesse domande – che _Sirius_ non facesse domande.  
“Pete, hai preso le Caccabombe per lo scherzo di Natale?” James si aggirava indaffarato per la stanza, reggendo un pezzo strappato di pergamena sul quale aveva probabilmente appuntato la ‘lista della spesa’ del loro ultimo scherzo.  
“Sì, James, sono lassù.”  
Remus si voltò per un attimo in direzione dei due ragazzi e James puntò immediatamente lo sguardo nel suo. Quella solita luce preoccupata gli brillò negli occhi. “Sirius, alza il culo da quel letto e vieni a darmi una mano,” James puntò la bacchetta in direzione di una massa nera indistinta poggiata sul letto e una scintilla di luce blu volò dalla punta alla matassa nera che era Sirius, costringendolo a muoversi.  
Il ragazzo si massaggiò la schiena nel punto in cui James l’aveva colpito e bisbigliò un ‘bastardo’ fra i denti. Tuttavia, prima che potesse alzarsi per ricambiare il favore e dare inizio a uno dei loro soliti duelli da dormitorio, James alzò un sopracciglio e fissò lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato del letto del suo amico.  
“Che c’è?” Sirius alzò un angolo della bocca, come seccato.  
“Che cos’è quella?” James non aspettò una risposta e adocchiò un angolo di una pergamena nascosta tra le lenzuola, sottraendola al cuscino sotto cui era poggiata con una velocità che gli avrebbe fatto facilmente guadagnare la posizione di Cercatore.  
“Ma che… James,” Sirius registrò con un po’ di ritardo quello che era avvenuto e si alzò in un attimo dal letto per fiondarsi sul ragazzo, che si voltò prontamente a dargli le spalle.  
“Oooh, una lettera,” James alzò un sopracciglio allusivo, voltandosi a guardare Peter e Remus con un sorrisetto. I due ragazzi osservavano la scena in attesa. Era riuscito a divertire anche Remus.  
“Non sto scherzando.”  
“Chi ha detto che scherzi? È una ragazza?”  
“Ridammela,” ribatté Sirius, tentando in tutti i modi di rimpossessarsi della lettera.  
James riuscì finalmente a scartarla e si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse, continuando a evitare tutti gli attacchi di Sirius. Quando finalmente si riuscì a liberare di lui con una spallata, Sirius si passò una mano tra i capelli nervoso. “Madre,” lesse poi e qualunque risata gli morì in gola, mentre lasciava scorrere gli occhi sulle parole della lettera.  
Prima ancora di aprir bocca alzò lo sguardo a incontrare quello di Sirius. Era deciso, non particolarmente ferito, sembrava solo essere incredibilmente all’erta e gli occhi grigi lampeggiavano come prima di un acquazzone. “Sirius, questa è…”  
La conversazione aveva ormai la completa attenzione anche di Remus e Peter.  
“Questo è…” ritentò James, esitando di nuovo con lo sguardo in quello di Sirius, “è quello che vuoi?”  
Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo solo per un istante. Un istante brevissimo in cui sembrava avere solo dodici anni e chili di paure che aveva ancor più paura di confessare. Dopo quell’istante, però, alzò la testa e scrollò le spalle, un sorriso irriverente che gli giocava sulle labbra e un luccichio amaro nello sguardo: “Penso di sì.”  
“E Regulus?”  
“Regulus che?” Sirius continuava a sorridere, ma un velo di dispiacere gli sporcava lo sguardo.  
James lo fissò con pazienza. Lo detestava quando faceva finta di non capire, ma quella volta non sarebbe scappato.  
“Gli parlerò,” fece pratico Sirius, “capirà.”  
Ancora una volta James non fiatò, annuì soltanto e aggrottò la fronte, poco convinto.  
“Senti,” riprese Sirius, improvvisamente conscio del silenzio attento che era sceso nel dormitorio, “lui ci sa stare, in mezzo a loro, anzi senza di me ci sa stare anche meglio, credimi, non sentirà…” si interruppe, serrando la mascella e scuotendo veloce la testa. “Non capisco perché tu mi voglia convincere a non mandarla.”  
“Io non ho detto niente, ti ho solo chiesto di Regulus,” James alzò la lettera, porgendogliela con una scrollata di spalle. Sirius la afferrò e si affrettò alla porta, “sei sicuro che quando tornerai andrà tutto bene?”  
Sirius fece scattare il pomello con un po’ troppo nervosismo, ma si lasciò sfuggire una risata ironica. “Sono curioso di scoprire come si supereranno.” E, senza aggiungere altro, uscì per raggiungere la Guferia, lasciandoli soli.  
  
“Che c’era scritto?” Peter sembrava essersi spaventato troppo all’idea di far scoppiare Sirius per chiederlo quando era ancora lì. Fu però il primo a parlare, quando, preoccupato, si rivolse a James.  
“Resta qui per le vacanze di natale, vero?” Remus si alzò a sedere con un sospiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, per mascherare il dolore che cambiare posizione gli stava procurando.  
James annuì, continuando a fissare la porta oltre la quale era scomparso Sirius qualche secondo prima, poi aggrottò la fronte per un attimo e si voltò a guardare Remus. “Hai risolto la tua faccenda a casa?”  
“Sì, per un po’ credo sia a posto,” rispose il ragazzo, evasivo. James annuì di nuovo, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, come se la cosa lo stesse aiutando a pesare le sue idee. Remus ricambiò, iniziando a intuire i pensieri dell’altro.  
L’ombra di un sorriso si disegnò sul volto di entrambi, quando si voltarono all’unisono in direzione di Peter. Il giovane spalancò gli occhi. “Che succede?”  
“Hai da fare a natale?”  
“Eh?”  
“Quello che James sta cercando di dire,” iniziò Remus, sorridendo, “è che potremmo restare tutti a scuola, per quest’anno.”  
“Che ne dici?”  
Peter sembrò pensarci su per un attimo, ma poi il suo volto si illuminò con un sorriso e accettò l’offerta di buon grado.  
“Benissimo, miei cari,” James si diresse al suo comodino e ne tirò fuori tre pergamene pulite e qualche piuma, “all’opera,” comandò lanciandogliele e i tre ragazzi si misero a scrivere alle loro famiglie.  
  
***  
  
Sirius arricciò il naso e aggrottò le sopracciglia infastidito. Dopo qualche secondo, però, la sua fronte si era già distesa.  
Non passò molto prima che il naso tornasse a pizzicargli di nuovo. Esalò un mormorio sconclusionato e si passò il retro della mano sulla faccia, tornando ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. Dei sussurri al suo fianco lo costrinsero a sospirare e schiudere un occhio, nervoso. Ci mise più del previsto a realizzare dove fosse, che giorno era e, soprattutto, che aveva un opossum spalmato di dentifricio che gli stava imbrattando il naso. Saltò all’indietro, mettendosi a sedere e prendendosi un attimo ancora per capire che quello non era un opossum, ma un pellicciotto bruttissimo e che a governarlo era James, con uno sguardo _fin troppo_ divertito. Peter, intanto, gli dava dritte su dove colpire.  
“Ma che cazzo è?!”  
“Dentifricio,” risposero Peter e James in coro, scrollando le spalle, mentre continuavano ad avvicinargli quell’obbrobrio in faccia.  
“Sì, lo vedo ma perché è su quel… coso?”  
“Sembrava il posto più divertente su cui spalmare del dentifricio.”  
Sirius assottigliò lo sguardo confuso, mordendosi per un attimo la lingua e avvicinandosi solo di qualche millimetro alla mano di James, perché sembrasse un movimento impercettibile. “Non dovreste preparare i vostri bauli?” domandò, poi, guadagnando una discreta quantità di centimetri, mentre James alzava lo sguardo come in riflessione.  
“Sai, il fatto è che…”  
James non ebbe modo di finire quella frase. Il pellicciotto gli fu sottratto con uno scatto davvero impressionante di Sirius e, prima che potesse solo pensare di continuare il discorso, si ritrovò costretto a difendersi dal contrattacco, piazzando le mani davanti alla faccia e temendo il peggio quando si trovò bloccato sul letto di Sirius e sotto il suo peso.  
“Pete!” gridò James. “Pete, ritirata! Hanno invaso la nave!”  
“Non credere che per te sia finita qui, Peter,” lo mise in guardia Sirius, mentre lottava contro le mani di James, che tentavano di allontanare il finto-opossum dalla sua faccia. “Finisco con lui e tocca a te.”  
Sirius scoprì una falla nella sua difesa e James vide il pellicciotto cremoso avvicinarsi ogni attimo di più come in slow motion. Proprio quando il dentifricio era tanto vicino da aver riempito il suo campo visivo Sirius si bloccò, alzando lo sguardo di scatto come un animale sotto attacco verso la porta del dormitorio appena aperta.  
“Ho notato uno strano…” Remus si interruppe, osservando in profonda contemplazione la scena che gli si era appena parata davanti. James era disteso sul letto con gli occhi spalancati, mentre Sirius era seduto su di lui; con una mano lo teneva fermo e con l’altra reggeva un opossum coperto di dentifricio. Peter osservava la scena assorto come a chiedersi per chi fare il tifo. Lo sguardo di Remus non vacillò. “Ho notato uno strano quadro,” annunciò invece e James colse quel momento di distrazione per liberarsi dalla presa di Sirius e alzarsi a sedere.  
“Che intendi?”  
“Non lo so, era l’unico che non si muoveva,” spiegò Remus, recuperando un libro dal baule sotto al suo letto e iniziando a sfogliarlo.  
“E quindi?” Peter non capiva dove volesse arrivare.  
“Ma dov’è?” fece invece Sirius, pratico.  
“C’è una porta, accanto alla Sala Grande, che conduce a delle scale. C’è un corridoio con una serie di quadri e questo… era l’unico che non si muoveva,” continuò Remus, inclinando la testa su un lato e non smettendo di sfogliare pagine del libro che ai tre ragazzi sembravano totalmente casuali.  
Sirius e James si scambiarono una rapida occhiata. “Oooh, capisco,” insinuò Sirius, il sorriso di chi la sapeva lunga piantato in faccia. Remus alzò gli occhi su di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Pare che il buon vecchio signor Lupin se ne vada in giro a cercare passaggi segreti,” gli diede corda James, abbozzando lo stesso sorriso di Sirius, ma con un effetto in qualche modo… diverso. “Lo studente bravo e diligente corrotto dai suoi amici delinquenti.”  
“E io, allora?”  
“Zitto, Peter.”  
Remus rise piano e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di loro. “Cercavo un modo per accedere alle cucine, se il quadro è quello che penso ci dovrebbe essere una stanza esattamente sotto la Sala Grande…” esitò con lo sguardo su una pagina, poi un sorriso vittorioso gli spuntò sulle labbra, “e pare che i quadri che non si muovono nascondano un segreto.”  
“Tu sei un grande,” scandì James e gli occhi gli si illuminarono.  
“Quindi festa di natale e festa privata, tra una settimana?” propose Remus e Peter e James annuirono energici.  
“Aspetta, che?” Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, totalmente confuso e registrò appena lo sguardo di Remus sciogliersi in un sorriso, prima che parlasse ancora.  
“Non gliel’avete detto?”  
“Detto cosa?”  
“Credevi davvero che ti avremmo lasciato qui da solo a Natale?” James rise e, prima che Sirius potesse difendersi, gli trascinò la sua stessa mano, ancora provvista di opossum, sulla faccia, imbrattandolo di dentifricio. Remus e Peter scoppiarono a ridire e, suo malgrado, anche Sirius.  
  
***  
  
“ _Alohomora._ ”  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Davvero? Ti sembra una porta, Sirius?”  
“Ehi, io ci ho provato,” il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e si fece da parte, “tu che hai in mente, Potter, _apriti sesamo_?”  
James lo ignorò e inspirò a fondo, prendendo il posto di Sirius davanti al quadro. Per un attimo pensò che dovesse sembrare incredibilmente stupida l’immagine di quattro ragazzi che fissano intensamente un quadro con una natura morta, ma era un lavoro che andava fatto. Era una questione importante. Si concentrò solo sulla sua bacchetta, chiuse gli occhi e la alzò, puntandola verso il quadro. “ _Revelio_ ,” scandì e un suono sordo, oltre il muro, gli raggiunse le orecchie.  
“Quindi c’è davvero un passaggio,” considerò Sirius, tastando il muro accanto al quadro e riflettendo. “’ _Revelio’_? Sono impressionato,” scherzò, poi, data la difficoltà dell’incantesimo.  
“Resta il fatto che non sappiamo come accedervi,” mormorò Remus, inclinando il viso di lato e studiando intensamente il quadro come se la risposta fosse sempre stata lì.  
Peter si avvicinò esitando. Non era del tutto convinto di poter dare effettivamente una mano a quelli che si stavano rivelando tre degli studenti migliori di Hogwarts, ma l’idea di restare lì, fermo, ad aspettare che trovassero la soluzione, lo faceva sentire incredibilmente stupido. Quindi pensò che _fingere_ di cercare anche lui una risposta all’enigma fosse lo stratagemma migliore per non sentirsi a disagio. In più una parte di lui voleva davvero rendersi utile e l’idea di un mistero come quello lo allettava a tutti gli effetti.  
James, intanto, si era voltato a dar loro le spalle, mormorando incantesimi a mezza voce come a passarli in rassegna per trovarne uno che suonasse tanto come ‘apriti, passaggio segreto’. Remus e Sirius, invece, avevano iniziato una discussione per nulla interessante su quanto fosse effettivamente utile continuare a toccare il muro in cerca di indizi. Non sembravano trovarsi d’accordo.  
“Almeno io non resto fermo a guardarlo, Remus.”  
“Almeno io non sembro un cretino.”  
Peter, quindi, si avvicinò timidamente al quadro e lasciò vagare un dito sulla frutta congelata sulla tela. _Forse_ , pensò, _visto che è l’unico quadro immobile devo invogliarlo a muoversi_.  
Non seppe bene perché e, soprattutto, cosa l'avesse spinto a fare qualcosa di molto simile a una carezza alla pera in primo piano, ma, e di questo Peter era sicuro, all’improvviso il battibecco tra Sirius e Remus cessò e il mormorio di James si sciolse in un verso di stupore.  
Peter si voltò velocemente verso il quadro che aveva appena solleticato e notò, con lo stesso stupore dei suoi amici negli occhi, che al posto della pera c’era adesso un’autentica maniglia.  
“Pete…” Sirius si avvicinò al quadro con una mano tesa, sfiorò il pomello dorato e gli fece fare uno scatto su un lato. La tela del quadro si fece da parte e la sua cornice a quel punto inquadrò una serie di elfi affaccendati. Quattro lunghi tavoli erano disposti all’interno della cucina a mimare la geometria della Sala Grande. Sirius li osservò rapito, con la bocca semiaperta e un sorriso pigro e appena accennato.  
“Entriamo?” sussurrò James, decisamente più vispo, dando di gomito a Sirius e cercando il suo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse e un vero sorriso furbo gli incurvò le labbra. “Puoi dirlo forte” e si tuffarono nella cornice.  
Remus e Peter non poterono far altro che seguirli.  
  
***  
  
“Credimi, Severus, sono _sempre_ insopportabili. Non succede solo quando ci sei tu. Anche se sembrano avere una particolare preferenza per te.”  
Lily Evans alzò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò cadere sul sedile del treno. Piton aggrottò la fronte e spostò lo sguardo veloce verso la porta dello scompartimento, poi tornò a prestare attenzione alla sua amica: “Mi sorprende la quantità di volte in cui non vengono puniti per quelle loro presuntuose uscite,” ribatté, poi, con sdegno, rischiando uno sguardo di sottecchi in direzione di Lily.  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle e annuì. “Peter, però, non mi sembra troppo colpevole e Remus non è male.”  
Severus gettò un altro sguardo alla porta e replicò atono: “Ha qualcosa di strano.”  
“Credo abbia dei problemi a casa, ci torna spesso,” commentò Lily, guardando il profilo di Severus che si voltava di nuovo verso la porta dello scompartimento. “Aspetti qualcuno?”  
Severus parve riscuotersi e scosse la testa. “No,” rispose semplicemente e Lily pensò che sembrasse sincero. Da un po’ aveva notato che il suo amico pareva quasi all’erta, continuamente, come se avesse dovuto prestare particolare attenzione anche a quello che lo circondava. Non l’aveva mai sentito propriamente distante, neanche distratto, a dire il vero, sembrava solo un po’ a disagio, rigido.  
“Lily?”  
“Mh?” Lily scosse la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Severus.  
Le sopracciglia erano distese, ma una patina preoccupata gli rivestiva lo sguardo. “Ti ho chiesto se sei tesa.”  
La ragazza sembrò pensarci su.  
“Posso essere sincera?” Severus aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma lei lo anticipò. “Sì,” confessò, senza aspettare una risposta, “non vedo Petunia da mesi, non ci scriviamo mai e so che qualunque cosa dirò, troverà un modo per fraintenderla e interpretarla come un insulto, o un modo per pavoneggiarmi,” Severus annuiva, ma non la guardava dritto negli occhi, il suo sguardo era spostato di poco sui suoi capelli rossi. “Non lo so, più siamo lontane, poi, più la cosa peggiora. Sento che la sto perdendo ogni giorno un po’ di più.”  
“Lily,” Severus sospirò, poi puntò finalmente lo sguardo dritto nei suoi occhi, con decisione, “lei non ti…”  
“Non mi merita, lo dici sempre,” lo intercettò lei. Un sorriso triste le si formò sulle labbra e scosse la testa, “ma è mia sorella, Severus. Non posso…” Lily sospirò, alzando lo sguardo sul soffitto dello scompartimento. “Non posso lasciarla andare così.”  
Severus non ribatté. Strinse solo le labbra, come a trattenersi dall'esprimere il suo dissenso.  
  
***  
  
L’atmosfera, nel castello, sembrava vibrare di eccitazione. Il fatto che fosse per lo più vuoto non aveva quasi affatto intaccato la sua solita aria accogliente e ospitale e aveva dato a James, Sirius, Peter e Remus tutto il tempo – e lo spazio – di progettare scherzi e comportarsi nella Sala Comune come se fosse stata la loro. Sirius era stato il primo ad accomodarsi. Aveva questa particolare capacità, in realtà, di far sembrare che certe cose gli fossero _naturalmente_ concesse, per qualche speciale autorizzazione innata. Non era una questione di educazione o di rango, era più legata al fatto che quando c’era non si poteva non sentirlo. Remus notava spesso come fosse una caratteristica che addirittura James non arrivava ad avere.  
Due giorni prima di quella che James e Sirius amavano chiamare ‘la divina scoperta’, erano proprio in Sala Comune.  
“Ne ha chiesto uno, messere?” Sirius si inchinò profondamente, risultando inevitabilmente buffo, con la cravatta rosso e oro allacciata alla testa e un piatto con un soufflé al cioccolato in una mano.  
Remus ridacchiò, ma non si lasciò scappare l'offerta. “Dove l’hai preso?” domandò, dopo un po’, tra un boccone e l’altro. Sirius sorrise furbo e Remus non fu più tanto sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.  
“Neanche gli elfi resistono al mio fascino.”  
James rese chiaro a tutti che la cosa lo faceva ridere particolarmente, perché finse di strozzarsi con una Cioccorana e Sirius si limitò ad afferrare la bacchetta dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e lanciare un veloce incantesimo nella sua direzione.  
James lo schivò, disinvolto.  
“Dovresti procurartene altre,” pronunciò, poi, staccando un morso della rana di cioccolato e osservando annoiato la carta che aveva vinto.  
“Che cosa hai detto?” Remus alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, costringendolo a ricambiare. Sirius gli mimò di tagliare corto piuttosto platealmente, ma Remus si accorse anche di questo, “James, dove hai preso quella cioccolata?”  
“Allora,” il ragazzo alzò entrambe le mani, l’istinto di ‘non fare movimenti affrettati’ come davanti a un orso superò la sua razionalità, “c’è da dire che…”  
“Avete davvero rovistato nel mio comodino?”  
“O-oh, attenti al lupo,” Sirius si intromise, allargando le mani divertito. “Tu hai una scorta, amico!” aggiunse, poi, voltandosi solo a quel punto nella sua direzione. Remus era un ragazzo davvero tranquillo e mai drammatico, ma in effetti non l’avevano mai visto… così. Sembrava all’erta, gli occhi quasi gli lampeggiavano e sembrava sul punto di mettersi a urlare. Peter non riuscì a capire se Sirius non percepisse il pericolo o se fosse solo così pazzo da aver deciso di sfidarlo. Remus ricambiò il suo sguardo, avvicinandosi lentamente e puntando gli occhi nei suoi. Sirius contrasse le sopracciglia per un attimo, uno solo, confuso, poi ricambiò lo sguardo e alzò un angolo della bocca.  
Peter si stupì: lo stava davvero sfidando. Il motivo gli restava oscuro, ma per un attimo lo ammirò.  
Qualcosa di impreciso cambiò negli occhi di Remus e, per la prima volta in un anno, Sirius notò che erano davvero _inusuali_. Qualcosa di disumano gli danzava nelle pupille e alzò un sopracciglio, la confusione ebbe la meglio e gli rivolse uno sguardo che poteva essere interpretato solo come una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.  
Durò un attimo.  
Remus indietreggiò di scatto e impallidì. La frase ‘attenti al lupo’ che continuava a ripetersi sempre più terrificante nella sua testa e l’improvvisa consapevolezza di aver reagito in maniera troppo evidente, troppo affrettata. Era stata una coincidenza? O un’altra delle affermazioni insidiose di Sirius?  
“Ehi, ne prendiamo altre, davvero, io e James abbiamo trovato un passaggio per Hogsmeade,” Sirius si avvicinò a Remus, tendendo una mano per toccargli una spalla.  
“No, no, non è quello,” mormorò Remus, scuotendo la testa e scostandosi. Un principio di sorriso amaro gli accartocciò le labbra. “No, non importa, però… ditemelo se la prendete,” riuscì a dire infine, perché fingere di essersela presa per la cioccolata gli sembrava la mossa più astuta.  
James aveva guardato la scena con attenzione. Non seppe bene per quale ragione, ma si sentì portato a proteggere Remus. C’era una strana aria nella stanza e sapeva di essere il solo a poterla diradare. “Sì, scusaci, noi…”  
“Però, ecco, è solo cibo e neanche vitale,” lo interruppe Sirius. Il suo tono era calmo, quasi distaccato mentre lo fissava attento.  
Remus giurò di essere riuscito a sentire due spilli conficcarglisi in faccia, ma per una volta mantenne alto lo sguardo. “Che vuoi dire?”  
“Basta,” James non gridò, fu semplicemente molto deciso. Era un discorso in cui erano caduti più volte e finiva sempre alla stessa maniera: Sirius si innervosiva perché non riusciva a ottenere quello che voleva e Remus alzava un muro inattaccabile e parlava a stento. Il natale era vicino, erano rimasti tutti insieme e avevano scottanti novità da comunicare; l’ennesimo e inutile scontro era l’ultima delle cose che voleva sentire.  
“Quando volevate dirci del passaggio per Hogsmeade?” Peter si intromise con un entusiasmo a dir poco patetico e platealmente costruito, ma James sentì un’ondata d’affetto dirigersi verso di lui per aver cercato di riportare, anche goffamente, un po’ di leggerezza.  
Sirius sospirò. Non era stupido, ma lasciò correre e si passò una mano tra i capelli, inspirando tra i denti: “È vero ed è stato geniale,” sorrise, lanciando un veloce sguardo complice in direzione di James. Il ragazzo annuì a sua volta, “crediamo che porti direttamente a Mielandia,”  
“Non ci credo,” replicò Peter, questa volta davvero entusiasta, “Remus non avrà di che preoccuparsi!”  
I due ragazzi si lanciarono in un racconto che riguardava una fuga da Gazza, una statua provvista di un occhio solo e un corridoio che non doveva vedere la luce da ‘qualunque età abbia adesso Silente moltiplicata per cinquanta’, a detta di Sirius.  
Remus ascoltò per lo più e diede suggerimenti, ma lasciò parlare principalmente Peter. Un attimo prima era stato sicuramente goffo, forse addirittura imbarazzante, ma il suo lavoro non si era fermato lì. L’unico modo che aveva per distrarre Sirius e James era esattamente quello: farli sentire spettacolari.  
Che avessero un’immensa sicurezza e tutte le carte in regola per ostentarla era indubbio, ma senza nessuno a lodarli sarebbero probabilmente stati come tutti quelli che prendevano di mira. Remus non sapeva se il modo di comportarsi di Peter fosse estremamente pericoloso, ma, in quel momento, non se la sentì di condannarlo.   
  
***  
  
“Fate piano,” sussurrò James, prima di scoprire tutti e quattro del mantello dell’invisibilità.  
Era la sera prima della vigilia di natale e tutto ciò che ai ragazzi restava da fare era una scorpacciata di dolci da Mielandia. Sirius e James non avevano mentito quando avevano accennato a un passaggio segreto per Hogsmeade, ma pareva che fossero riusciti solo ad aprirlo, prima che un miagolio in avvicinamento li avesse costretti a scappare.  
“ _Dissendium_ ,” pronunciò James e Remus si accigliò.  
“È una password?”  
Sirius annuì orgoglioso, ma non disse nulla.  
“Come fate a conoscerla?”  
Sirius sospirò, lasciando scivolare un braccio sulle spalle di Remus con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga. “Un mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchi.”  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e osservò un passaggio aprirsi al di sotto di quella statua vagamente raccapricciante.  
“Salutate Gunhilda di Gorsemoor,” li invitò James con un cenno di una mano, mentre lo stesso sorriso orgoglioso di Sirius gli invadeva la faccia.  
“C-chi è?” domandò Peter, passando sotto le sue mani con il terrore che potesse prender vita e attaccarlo. L’unico occhio della strega di pietra sembrava minacciarlo e seguirlo.  
“Mangi troppe poche Cioccorane, Peter,” rispose Sirius, passandogli accanto per dare un primo sguardo al corridoio nero e stretto che si era aperto loro davanti, “e la cosa mi sorprende.”  
“Idiota,” mormorò Peter, lanciandogli un incantesimo fiacco, che il ragazzo schivò senza fatica.  
“La sua carta mi manca,” mormorò James, avvicinandosi all’obiettivo.  
La luce della sua bacchetta, però, penetrò nel passaggio, illuminandolo per un attimo. Qualcosa si mosse nelle tenebre e Sirius fece qualche passo indietro, studiando quel buio come se gli avesse potuto dire qualcosa.  
“L’avete visto?” intervenne James, avvicinandosi a Sirius per dare un’occhiata.  
Remus rimpianse i secondi successivi a quell’avvenimento per i mesi a seguire e, qualche volta, addirittura per anni. Mosse un passo incuriosito in avanti, perché stare con loro lo rendeva stranamente sicuro e protetto. In più, la probabilità che le loro teste calde unite li cacciassero in qualche guaio, era straordinariamente alta e si sentiva in dovere di mostrarsi responsabile. Peter rimase in disparte e attese un responso, ma Remus si avvicinò alla bocca del passaggio anche più di Sirius e James. Era inutile provare a spiegarglielo, ma se c’era qualcuno capace di sentire i rumori più inudibili e di notare i dettagli più sottili, quello era lui. Faceva parte del pacchetto che la sua _condizione_ gli donava non tanto gentilmente.  
Accadde tutto in un attimo.  
Un fruscio sinistro echeggiò nel passaggio e fu il motivo per cui Remus non fu in grado di localizzare immediatamente la _creatura_ che a quanto pareva si era avvicinata velocemente a loro. Prima che potesse allontanarsi, addirittura schermarsi con… qualunque altro dei suoi amici, qualcosa volò verso l’alto e Remus riuscì solo a registrare lontanamente la voce di James che diceva: “un molliccio?” prima che questo prendesse la forma di un grande disco luminoso che era inconfondibilmente una luna piena.  
Remus lo fissò per qualche attimo, non seriamente intimorito dal molliccio – e come avrebbe potuto? –, mentre un sapore amaro gli invadeva la bocca. Alle sue spalle c’era silenzio e una parte di lui sperò irrazionalmente che fosse solo, che Peter, James e soprattutto Sirius non stessero guardando.  
La sfera se ne stava in silenzio, torreggiando sulla sua testa come a sbeffeggiarlo.  
Sentì la mano di James poggiarsi sulla sua spalla: “ _’Riddikulus_ ’, dovrebbe funzionare,” suggerì il ragazzo e Remus rischiò uno sguardo verso di lui. James guardava in alto, visibilmente confuso.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, raggiunse la sua bacchetta nella tasca del mantello e la puntò in su: “ _Riddikulus_ ,” pronunciò e una palla da volley bianca ricadde ai suoi piedi, rimbalzando e perdendo quota. James puntò la bacchetta contro di lei e la spedì lontano.  
Nessuno parlò per qualche secondo.  
“Be’, c’era da aspettarselo, nessuno fa visita alla vecchia Gunhilda da un po’,” Sirius ruppe il silenzio e si avviò verso il corridoio segreto, con la disinvoltura di chi non ha appena visto la paura più intima di un suo amico. Remus lo guardò titubante e rimase fermo dov’era. “Andiamo? Sei tu che ti lamenti del fatto che ti rubiamo la cioccolata,” Sirius si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso divertito giocava sulle sue labbra.  
“Dovrei esserne felice?” riuscì a ribattere Remus, mentre un po’ di leggerezza tornava a riscaldargli il cuore.  
“Dovresti esserne onorato,” ribatté lui, dandogli le spalle, con un piede già oltre l’orlo del passaggio segreto. James era dietro di lui, “ma ormai sappiamo che sei un po’ _lunatico_ ,” la voce divertita di Sirius rimbalzò tra le pareti del corridoio prima di raggiungere Remus. Il ragazzo scosse la testa, ma sorrise.  
James gli rivolse un solo, impercettibile sguardo decisamente criptico, prima di invitarlo a seguirli con un cenno del capo.  
Remus era sollevato, ma gli occhi scuri del suo amico gli percorsero la schiena in un brivido di terrore.  
  
***  
  
“Ehi.”  
Silenzio. Si chiese se l’avesse almeno sentito.  
“Ehi,” James alzò una mano per colpirlo, ma Remus alzò la sua, come a invitarlo a dargli un’altra chance.  
“Sirius.” Il ragazzo poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua. James diede una rapida occhiata e inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso dal fatto che esistesse la delicatezza come metodo di persuasione.  
Non ebbe troppo tempo per pensare nient’altro, però, perché Sirius sobbalzò come se l’avessero caricato a molla e respinse, più o meno senza registrarlo, qualunque contatto fisico. “Che c’è?”  
James lo guardò come si guarda uno scemo. “Che c’è? Non lo so, dimmelo tu, non sapevo di avere un morto come amico.”  
Sirius lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e tornò alla sua cena di natale, come se niente fosse.  
James, Remus e Peter colsero l’occasione per scambiarsi un’occhiata d’intesa.  
  
Non passò molto prima che tornassero nel loro dormitorio: avevano optato per tenere lì la loro _festa privata_. D’altro canto, non erano gli unici Grifondoro rimasti a scuola per le vacanze natalizie e la sala comune non era un posto sicuro per tirar fuori leccornie dalla provenienza sospetta.  
In più, non volevano davvero rischiare di imbattersi in qualcuno… di più specifico. Era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in Sirius da qualche giorno. Nessuno di loro capiva esattamente cosa, non poteva certamente essere triste all’idea di non trovarsi a casa sua per natale, quindi la teoria silenziosa che si era diffusa tra il resto dei ragazzi girava unicamente attorno a Regulus.  
Qualunque fosse il motivo, James si era impegnato per tenerlo occupato, perché non serviva una conoscenza del soggetto troppo profonda per sapere che Sirius, con troppo tempo libero, era un problema. James ci aveva davvero messo tutto se stesso e, a detta di Remus, anche un po’ troppo.  
“James, Sirius,” il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo e lo puntò sui due, la testa inclinata su un lato, mentre ignorava con qualche difficoltà il cioccolato fondente finissimo che Sirius gli stava sventolando sotto il naso, “avete visto niente di strano?”  
Peter ridacchiò tra sé.  
“Sì, una volta un polpo con i guanti,” rispose distratto James, cacciandosi in bocca l’ennesima Cioccorana e tendendo una carta a Peter con aria fiacca. Dannati doppioni! Il ragazzo l’accettò con un verso soddisfatto.  
“No,” Remus cercò di attirare di nuovo l’attenzione dei ragazzi, “no, qui in giro, voglio dire,” ritentò, questa volta mordendosi la lingua in attesa, con aria di rimprovero.  
“No, Remus,” Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, un sorriso obliquo iniziava già ad espandersi sul suo viso e una falsa aria di superiorità gli striava la voce. Era per metà sdraiato e si reggeva la testa con una mano, “vivono in mare, non _qui in giro_.”  
James scoppiò a ridere e batté il cinque a Sirius. Peter, invece, per poco non lasciò cadere per il troppo ridere il bottino di patate al forno che aveva gentilmente sottratto agli elfi.  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo e alzò una stampella che reggeva tre dei suoi soliti maglioni. L’unica cosa che deviava dal loro essere _soliti_ era il fatto che fossero interamente tinti di rosa.  
“Oh, quello,” James adocchiò i capi incriminati e, invece di spaventarsi, si mise più comodo sul letto. Remus si unì a loro accomodandosi sullo spazio ancora vuoto che gli era stato lasciato.  
“Tu non hai stile, abbiamo pensato di dartene un po’ del nostro...” Sirius scrollò le spalle, poi rivolse una veloce occhiata a James. “Cioè, del mio,” si corresse, quando constatò che era l’unico che potesse prendersi il diritto di rimodernare il guardaroba dei suoi amici.  
“Ehi!”  
“James, io ti voglio bene, ma li hai visti i tuoi capelli?”  
“io gioco a quidditch, quindi...”  
“Tu avresti stile?” Remus lo interruppe, alzando ironico un sopracciglio.  
Sirius sembrò rifletterci un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua camicia e sulla cravatta rossa mollemente allacciata al collo. “Decisamente.”  
“Ah, davvero? Non sapevo che il look da spazzatura andasse di moda,” Remus sorrise con un’alzata di sopracciglia, ma il suo tono sembrava serio.  
“Il punto non è la moda, ma come la si porta,” ribatté Sirius, mordendosi un labbro e strizzandogli l'occhio con fare seducente.  
Remus grugnì vagamente disgustato e afferrò la prima Cioccorana che gli capitò sotto mano, lanciandogliela dritta sul naso.  
“Aaah!” Peter si voltò confuso verso Sirius, accasciato sul suo letto proprio addosso a Remus. Si teneva la faccia dolorante e si lamentava come se gliel’avessero rotta.   
“Ma è serio?”  
“È un esaltato,” ribatté James, scartando l’ennesima Cioccorana e passando deluso l’ennesimo doppione a Peter, che lo accettò, di nuovo, di buon grado.  
“Tu dovresti aiutarmi!” ribatté Sirius, riavutosi dal mancamento con una velocità impressionante. Quando non ricevette risposta si limitò a scartare la sua, di Cioccorana, dato che ne aveva avuto pieno diritto quando gli era finita sul naso.  
“Chi è?” domandò fiacco James, passando in rassegna le carte sfortunate di quella sera, ma non riuscendo comunque a nascondere una punta di speranza nella voce.  
“Mhh,” Sirius mormorò qualcosa tra i denti, mentre masticava la sua cioccolata. “La vecchia Gunhilda è tornata a farti visita, signor Lupin!”   
“Che cosa?” James per poco non cadde dal letto, avvicinandosi a Sirius con le mani tese e pregandolo con gli occhi. “La sto cercando da mesi!”  
Sirius sorrise furbo e alzò la testa con fare superiore. “Ah, sì? E quanto saresti disposto a pagarla?” Fece in tempo a scattare con la mano indietro, prima che l’amico potesse metterci sopra le mani.  
James inarcò un sopracciglio. “Niente, visto che tu non le hai mai collezionate e hai già un cazzo di patrimonio.”  
“Andiamo, James, questo è business, io che ci guadagno?”  
“Ti prego, dagliela,” lo supplicò Peter, che già prevedeva la catastrofe che si sarebbe consumata di lì a poco. Remus, invece, sospirò rassegnato e si preparò all’ennesima lotta idiota.  
Le sue previsioni si avverarono praticamente subito, perché James si fiondò su Sirius con la velocità di un Cercatore e i due caddero rovinosamente dal letto, continuando a combattere con la drammaticità de Il Gladiatore. “Peter, il cappello!” gridò, ma Remus era praticamente a due passi dal comodino e non si precluse la possibilità di testare la loro ultima creazione.  
“No, quello è di Minnie!” gridò Sirius, ancora schiacciato sotto il peso di James, ma riuscendo in qualche modo a tenersi stretta la carta. “No, l’abbiamo prep…”  
Un attimo dopo, un cappello natalizio rosso gli fu piantato in testa e una barba lunga e grigia gli si formò sulla faccia quasi immediatamente.  
“Remus, traditore!” gridò il ragazzo, un tono gracchiante gli modulò la voce e i tre amici scoppiarono a ridere.  
“L’idea della voce è stata geniale, Remus.”  
“Be’, che posso dire? Adesso dagli quella dannata carta, Sirius.”  
E il ragazzo ubbidì. Era in un posto lontano da Grimmauld Place, con una barba lunga e, per di più, grigia, che poco si addiceva alla sua età e aveva puntato tutto su una carta che infine aveva perso.  
Eppure, nonostante la quantità assolutamente grande di cose che sembravano fuori posto, Sirius sorrise. Attorno a lui i ragazzi ridevano, ma Sirius si limitò a sorridere. Sorrise di un sorriso grandissimo, che non esplose in una risata, ma nel suo petto.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua Sirius si sentì a casa.  
E una parte di sé gridò in protesta quando, in uno spigolo della sua mente, vide il volto ferito di Regulus.  
  
***  
  
“Credo dorma.”  
A James per poco non venne un colpo quando Sirius gli poggiò una mano su una spalla. Lui sorrise e alzò un sopracciglio. “E credo dovresti farlo anche tu o stanotte non riceverai regali.”  
James rise e si sfilò gli occhiali, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Grazie,” mormorò, accennando col capo alle scale che portavano alla stanza di Harry, che dormiva beato. Non importava quante persone ci fossero in una stanza, quanto Harry fosse entusiasta e curioso e nemmeno quante voci parlassero una sull’altra, Sirius riusciva a farlo addormentare _sempre_.  
“Figurati, devo avere una specie di superpotere,” sussurrò lui, sedendosi sul divano accanto a James e non lasciandogli alcuno spazio personale. “Se continua così non riuscirò mai a parlare con lui senza farlo crollare, pensa quando lo porterò per bar!”  
“Tu non lo porterai per nessun bar,” ribatté James, scuotendo la testa e fissandolo negli occhi. Non era cambiato poi molto dall’ultima volta, quel luccichio d’intesa sembrava voler brillare per sempre.  
“Sai che sono un’ottima spalla.”  
“Proprio per questo.” James alzò un braccio stanco e lo lasciò passare sulle spalle di Sirius. C’era un silenzio confortevole e il fuoco che crepitava nel camino regalava alla stanza una sensazione di innaturale rilassatezza.  
James prese fiato come per iniziare a parlare, ma Sirius alzò la testa di scatto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Stai zitto. Lo so già,” mormorò, tornando a rilassarsi sul divano. “Tu parli troppo.”  
James sbuffò divertito, ma non fiatò. In effetti non c’era bisogno di sottolineare quanto surreale fosse stata quella serata, quanto sembrasse essere stata strappata a un futuro che avevano sempre solo sognato, ma che non avevano mai avuto la possibilità di vedere realizzato.  
Cercò di imprimere ogni sensazione nella sua testa, perché gli sembrava che uno spiffero fosse penetrato nella stanza, a ricordargli che, lì fuori, la neve era rimasta più fredda che mai.   
  



	5. Capitolo 4 - leone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mezzo warning: accenni di violenza su un bambino, ma proprio accenni.

La morte non esisteva.  
Aveva lo sguardo rivolto al cielo e una di quelle stelle brillava più intensamente di ogni altra, sembrava voler esplodere e disperdersi e ridursi in brandelli fino a scendere liquida come se il cielo fosse stato fatto a scalini.  
Una goccia argentea piangeva nel buio e portava il suo nome.  
Poco più su, una falce di luna era tanto sottile da essere mangiata dalle tenebre. La guardò dritta in due dei suoi crateri e sperò che gli dicesse qualcosa.  
Ma lei non si mosse. Sembrava volerlo sfidare.  
Gli parve che la stella si fosse avvicinata. Brillava orgogliosa, forse addirittura un po’ arrogante, ammesso che si possa dire di un corpo celeste. E probabilmente rincorse la luna, come a costringerla a darsi una mossa.  
Non seppe cosa fosse, quanto fosse distante e soprattutto se stesse dimenticando qualcosa. Sapeva che dietro quei punti di luce qualcosa gridava per essere dissotterrata.  
Lo sapeva perché gli mancava il respiro e l’aria gli pareva più rarefatta che mai.  
Una sola, ultima, inspiegabile gioia gli esplodeva nel petto, perché gli astri si rincorrevano come se li avesse orchestrati. Come se avesse passato l’intera sua vita a gestirne i ritmi e le turbolenze.  
Erano le uniche emozioni che si potessero _baciare_. Sapeva benissimo che era lì per quello, che un contatto lieve sarebbe bastato a strappargli via dal petto anni e anni di colori sgargianti. Eppure quella visione era irresistibile e, sebbene si fosse ripromesso di non cedere e continuare a provare la solita angoscia, doveva ammettere che _quelli_ ci sapevano fare, in quanto a seduzione lo superavano.  
Forse, se si fosse lasciato baciare, avrebbe avuto modo di ricordare anche solo per un attimo che c’era stato un tempo in cui quel cielo lo aveva saputo comprendere.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise e quello fu l’unico incoraggiamento di cui avessero bisogno.  
Percepì un velo posarglisi addosso e solleticargli le braccia. Poi una scarica della più pura e profonda gioia gli attraversò le viscere, fino a concentrarsi sulle sue labbra.  
Il dolore ha sapore più amaro e fu l’ultimo ad arrivare.  
Aveva qualcosa di assolutamente stimolante, ma un formicolio lungo la schiena inerme gli suggerì che non era ciò che voleva. Quel dolore non aveva alito, né odore, era solo un vento freddo che lo costrinse a inspirare fortissimo, fino a sentire i polmoni quasi esplodere.  
Non vide tutta la sua vita, né il futuro che avrebbe potuto avere. Non vide un volto amico, né l’inferno sputare fiamme per impiantarsi nella sua mente.  
Però, giusto un attimo prima di sentire quel tanto atteso e ben più spaventoso _niente_ , un paio d’occhi grigi lo guardarono bagnati come in lacrime.  
Si vociferava che l’emozione che raggiungeva il resto dell’anima per ultima, quasi come se fosse stata incredibilmente pigra o solo molto testarda, fosse il rimpianto. A quanto pareva lo era davvero, perché prima del tradimento, delle scelte strategiche che non avevano portato ad altro che una tragedia, prima della disperazione per aver capito tutto _troppo tardi_ , c’era stato il più grande rimpianto di non averlo aiutato.  
Regulus Black era morto come un diavolo perché lui non era stato in grado di salvarlo.  
  
Sirius sussultò e un singulto gli lasciò le labbra. Si scontrò di nuovo con la pietra gelata e capì, in un attimo di lucido orrore, che non aveva sognato.  
Quando aveva posto per la prima volta la domanda, da bambino, era rimasto così colpito da non aver creduto alle sue orecchie: erano voci, non potevano esser vere. Quando poi l’aveva chiesto in seguito la risposta aveva iniziato a cementarsi da qualche parte nella sua testa, perché restava sempre la stessa. Forse avevano ragione, forse era davvero così, ma cosa c’era di peggio che sentirsi disperati ogni giorno?  
Si diceva che i Dissennatori fossero la piaga più leggera di Azkaban e Sirius aveva immaginato, sin da piccolo, mostri spaventosi solidificarsi nel buio e ferire, abbattere e dilaniare senza sosta.  
Non erano i Dissennatori il problema, questo era vero, le voci non le avrebbe smentite, ma nessuna altra creatura l’aveva mai attaccato lì.  
Guardarsi impazzire era la sensazione più angosciosa nel pianeta e quel giorno la provò per la prima volta.  
Il bacio del Dissennatore non era stato un sogno, quindi, era davvero il delirio? Avrebbe perso la coscienza, i ricordi che lo rendevano diverso da un numero volgare legato a una catena?  
Si sentiva la testa scoppiare per la febbre e la voglia improvvisa di venire baciato davvero, non nella sua testa, per risparmiarsi la disperazione più profonda.  
Per la prima volta desiderò di essere morto.  
  
***  
  
“Sto morendo!” Sirius rientrò nella sala comune guardandosi le mani pietoso. “James, di’ a Remus che sono stato io a rubare la sua ultima tavoletta di cioccolato,” esalò, poggiando la cartella di cuoio sul tavolino con un colpo davvero troppo forte per essere la sua.  
“Parli come se non fossi qui davanti a te,” si limitò a rispondere Remus, dalla sua poltrona accanto al fuoco, ma non prestando troppa attenzione alla dinamica.  
James inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che ci hai messo dentro? Un Serpeverde intero?” domandò, poi, con un cenno del capo in direzione della cartella. Sirius scrollò le spalle e si lasciò cadere sul divano, proprio addosso a James, che cercò di levarselo di dosso.  
“Perché hai fatto così tardi?” chiese invece Peter, alzando la testa dal suo tema di Erbologia.  
“Pete!” Sirius ci mise un attimo a lasciare James in pace per occupare lo spazio personale del suo amico, “a qualcuno qui interessa delle mie ingiuste fatiche!”  
“Ingiuste?” Remus alzò gli occhi dal suo libro solo per un veloce sguardo ironico nella sua direzione.  
“Mi hanno fatto lucidare i trofei,” si lamentò il ragazzo, ignorando il commento di Remus, “anche quelli di quell’incapace,” aggiunse, indicando James con un pollice. Peter ridacchiò. “E adesso ho le mani rovinate per sempre.”  
“Guarda che è una cosa che fanno tutti,” si intromise di nuovo Remus, che aveva una gran voglia di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
“Cosa? Avere le mani rovinate?”  
“Lucidare il metallo, Sirius, sei tu che sei nato in un castello,”  
“Chiamalo castello,” il giovane lasciò il povero Peter ai suoi compiti e riacchiappò la borsa dalla tracolla. “Buonanotte, signori,” li prese in giro, facendo per andarsene. Prima che potesse muovere un solo passo, però, la mano di James si serrò attorno al suo polso, poi strinse. Sirius si voltò con la fronte aggrottata, dando una rapida occhiata alla mano dell’amico che non accennava a lasciarlo andare, poi lo guardò negli occhi, in una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.  
“Perché eri in punizione?”  
Sirius sbuffò divertito. “E quando non lo sono?”  
James non rise, continuò a fissarlo. Non sembrava arrabbiato, più inquieto e, cosa ancor più strana, un’impercettibile scintilla di speranza gli illuminava le pupille. “Non studi con noi?”  
“Tu non stai studiando, James,” Sirius si risistemò la cartella sulla spalla con la mano libera.  
Lo sguardo del suo amico lasciò il suo solo per scappare veloce sulla borsa. “E tu sei davvero stanco e vuoi andare a dormire?”  
Sirius mosse appena il polso, per liberarsi. Non sembrava più tanto divertito. “Ma che problema hai?”  
Lo sguardo di James si mosse impercettibilmente in direzione del tavolino. C’erano almeno altri dieci libri aperti su di esso, ma a Sirius bastò uno sguardo per vedere quello che _sapeva_ di dover vedere.  
Tornò a guardare James.  
Era teso, sembrava aspettare qualcosa, qualsiasi reazione di Sirius gli sarebbe bastata. Si fissarono per qualche secondo, senza fiatare.  
Poi Sirius annuì pratico, con un sospiro, e alzò gli occhi verso la poltrona. La presa di James si strinse sul suo polso, costringendolo a tornare a guardarlo, poi scosse la testa piano.  
“Tutto bene, ragazzi?” Remus spezzò quella tensione e entrambi i ragazzi sussultarono. James lo lasciò andare e si voltò nella sua direzione.   
“Va tutte bene,” ribatté Sirius, disinvolto come se non avesse passato gli ultimi minuti ad avere una conversazione muta con James.  
Remus lo guardò per qualche secondo, il sopracciglio alzato di chi non se l’era bevuta, ma il silenzio di chi non è sicuro di voler sentire la verità. “Okay,” concesse infine, con una scrollata di spalle, “buonanotte.”  
Sirius lo salutò con un cenno del capo e si voltò. “Ci vediamo qui alle due,” sussurrò, poi, a James, prima di salire le scale che portavano ai dormitori.  
“Ehi!” Peter rovistò sul tavolino, in cerca degli appunti di Erbologia che Remus gli aveva prestato. “Che ci devi fare con ‘l’essenziale sulla difesa contro le arti oscure’?” Peter prese in mano il libro come se avesse potuto attaccarlo. James si voltò veloce nella sua direzione e fu leggermente troppo violento nel prenderglielo di mano. Peter corrugò le sopracciglia confuso. “Non dovremo leggerlo prima del prossimo anno!”  
“Mocciosus deve fare da cavia per incantesimi più avanzati,” commentò James con la solita disinvoltura, sfogliando il libro in cerca di una pagina a caso. Peter rise piano e tornò al suo tema.  
  
***  
  
“Che cosa sai?”  
Le voci sicure, ma vagamente impensierite di Sirius e James si fusero insieme nel buio. James grugnì frustrato e accese una lampada a olio poggiata su un mobiletto, poi la spostò sul tavolo dove normalmente i Grifondoro si riunivano per studiare. Sirius gli si sedette di fronte e aprì la cartella davanti a lui. Ne tirò fuori due libri, uno di questi sembrava messo piuttosto male e il titolo era quasi illeggibile. Ci aveva infilato un pezzo di pergamena all’interno, come segnalibro, e lo usò per aprirlo alla pagina segnata.  
Esitò per un attimo, con il libro ancora chiuso sul tavolo e un dito tra le pagine ingiallite, per non perdere il segno. “Anche tu,” sussurrò poi e James capì al volo.  
Si chinò appena per raggiungere il manuale che aveva nascosto sotto il divano, diede una rapida occhiata al suo interno e poi si fermò, puntando lo sguardo in quello di Sirius.  
Lasciarono cadere entrambi i libri sul tavolo e attesero qualche attimo di troppo per abbassare lo sguardo l’uno su quello dell’altro.  
Sul libro che aveva James, una grande scritta nera comunicava ai lettori che quello era l’inizio del capitolo diciassette e una grande immagine di un lupo occupava il centro della pagina trecentonovantaquattro. Il libro di Sirius faceva decisamente più paura.  
La frase ‘Non è vero che i lupi mannari perdono di lucidità quando trasformati’ era scritta in grassetto e un disegno mostruoso di una creatura dalle enormi fauci ostili sembrava voler scappare dalla pagina.  
Sirius fu il primo a ricordarsi di respirare. Si lasciò cadere con un sospiro contro lo schienale del divano e lanciò uno sguardo alla grande finestra di fronte a lui. La luce della luna filtrava pigra tra i riquadri in ferro battuto, come a volersi far notare. “Secondo te è possibile?” domandò, poi, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e inspirando profondamente.  
James scrollò le spalle e diede un’occhiata al libro che aveva trovato Sirius.  
“Li descrive come mostri, dice che sono intrattabili e violenti, che hanno un istinto naturale per la carne umana e che quando non sono trasformati sono ugualmente _disumani_ ,” spiegò Sirius, che si alzò con un colpo di reni, per afferrare il libro del terzo anno.  
“Lui non è così,” commentò James, corrugando la fronte mentre continuava a leggere. “Ti prego: ‘incapaci di ragionare, impossibilitati a servirsi di qualunque metodo diverso dalla violenza per ottenere ciò che vogliono’,” James rise: “Questa roba non ha senso, ci avrebbe già staccato il collo da un bel po’ e non saremmo qui per leggerlo. Davvero hai passato tre ore a lucidare trofei per… _questo_?”  
Sirius annuì, ma chiuse il libro di difesa contro le arti oscure di scatto. “Allora come lo spieghi, James?”  
“Ha paura della luna, e allora?”  
“Allora cos’altro potrebbe essere?”  
“Cosa vuoi che ne sappia?!” James si mise a sedere composto, improvvisamente all’erta perché conversazione si stava facendo via via più animata. “So che è una fobia a tutti gli effetti, magari un lupo mannaro ha ucciso sua nonna, che ne so?”  
“E quindi torna a casa una volta al mese, senza eccezioni?” Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa, “e quando torna a scuola ha una serie di cicatrici nuove di zecca? Perché sua nonna è stata uccisa da un lupo mannaro? Logico.”  
“Forse…”  
“Oppure _è_ un lupo mannaro, James,” lo interruppe Sirius, una sicurezza negli occhi che gli aveva visto solo quando aveva deciso di non tornare a casa sua per natale.  
“A te sembra violento, inumano e incapace di ragionare?” James alzò un sopracciglio e Sirius distolse lo sguardo.   
“No.”  
Nessuno parlò più per un po’. James continuò a rovistare nel libro che il suo amico aveva sottratto alla sezione proibita della biblioteca, mentre Sirius continuò a fissare la finestra, mordendosi un labbro.  
“Quindi tu hai fatto ricerche che confermano l’evidenza, come me, perché _non_ ci credi?” Sirius aveva mantenuto un tono calmo e basso, ma James capì che lo stava attaccando. “Dici che non è così?”  
“Dico che non ne siamo sicuri.”  
Sirius sospirò, poi infilò una mano nella tasca della sua felpa e ne tirò fuori una pergamena. La lanciò sul tavolo e aspettò che James la prendesse, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“È il calendario degli scherzi. Che dovrei farci?” James la raccolse continuando a fissare Sirius. Il ragazzo accennò col capo in direzione della pergamena, come a invitarlo a leggerla.  
“Ci sono segnate le fasi lunari.” Si tirò a sedere per dare un occhio al calendario, “ventuno dicembre. Quando ho deciso di non tornare a casa Remus era appena tornato dalla sua. La luna piena era due giorni prima.”  
James sgranò leggermente gli occhi, ma non fiatò. Era la prima volta che chiamavano davvero per nome il loro amico e uno strano silenzio seguì quella frase.  
“Ventitré ottobre. Rinviamo lo scherzo di quel giorno perché Remus doveva tornare. Guarda, è cancellato e spostato al ventisette, l’abbiamo fatto vicinissimo a quello di Halloween.” Un cerchio rosso inquadrava spaventoso il numero ventitré sul calendario.  
“E Halloween scorso? Ti ricordi che era irrequieto e nervoso e non capivamo che avesse?”  
James annuì piano e Sirius la smise di puntare date sul calendario.  
“Ora che si fa?” Sirius continuava a fissare la finestra, aveva di nuovo le braccia conserte e non smetteva di tamburellare con il piede sul tappeto. James gli diede una rapida occhiata e inarcò un sopracciglio, confuso.  
“Che vuol dire ‘che si fa’?”  
“Be’, che dovremmo fare, continuare a comportarci come se nulla fosse?”  
James si alzò di scatto, afferrò un cuscino e glielo lanciò addosso.  
Sirius si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa e James assottigliò lo sguardo. “Come vorresti comportarti, scusa? Vuoi voltargli le spalle solo perché ha un problema? Credi che lui farebbe questo per te? Non cercheresti di aiutarlo?”  
Sirius si alzò a sua volta. “No, però ammetterai che… Non lo so, questo cambia le cose.”  
“Ascoltami bene,” James abbassò la voce di qualche tono, fino a farla sembrare un ringhio, “quel libro dice tutte stronzate. L’ha scritto qualcuno che non sa niente di lupi mannari. Oppure Remus è un’eccezione, non ne ho idea, so solo che se ti azzardi a fargliela pesare o ad allontanarti da lui per questa storia, io ti rovino, non me ne frega niente se sei mio fratello.”  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, sgomento. “Hai detto che…”  
“Hai capito?”  
Sirius lo guardò per qualche altro istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo e annuì, tornando a sedersi sul divano. “Come intendi aiutarlo? Pagina duecentosette, non c’è cura.”  
“Qualcuno ha fatto i compiti.” James alzò un sopracciglio divertito, ma Sirius ribatté con un sorriso mogio. “Troveremo un modo,” continuò, affondando tra i cuscini del divano e lasciando vagare stancamente lo sguardo sulle pagine ingiallite.  
“Trovare un modo?”  
Sirius e James schizzarono dai divani prima ancora di registrare e assegnare a un volto la nuova voce che si era introdotta nella Sala Comune. Provarono quasi sollievo quando si resero conto che a parlare era stato, tra tutti, Peter.  
Se ne stava in pigiama sotto l’arco che collegava la stanza alle scale per i dormitori. Si stropicciò un occhio e sbadigliò sguaiatamente, quasi non facendo caso allo sguardo allarmato che si scambiarono i suoi amici.  
“Che state facendo?” Peter si riscosse leggermente dal suo stato di intorpidimento e aggrottò la fronte. “Studiate?” Avrebbe riso, se non fosse stato così stanco.  
James scambiò un’altra occhiata con Sirius, indeciso, ma poi Peter abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolino e fu allora che smise davvero di aver sonno. Alzò gli occhi sconcertati sui suoi amici, guardando prima uno e poi l’altro come a una partita di flipper. “C-che significa?” Mosse qualche passo indietro, inorridito e Sirius sospirò un po’ scocciato, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
James lo guardò un’ultima volta, poi sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Peter,” parlò e Sirius lo guardò solo per un attimo, prima di annuire, “siediti.”  
  
***  
  
Quando la mattina arrivò, la luce naturale sembrò sollevare dal petto di James quella vaga angoscia che si diceva da giorni di non provare per niente, ma che in fondo lo aveva fatto dormire su per giù un’ora in totale, quella notte.  
Peter aveva fissato il vuoto per qualche minuto e aveva detto solo ‘Okay’, a fine spiegazione. L’atmosfera si era addensata così tanto che la Sala Comune e poi il dormitorio gli erano sembrati pesanti nei polmoni come acqua.  
E a colazione comprese, a giudicare dallo sguardo perso di Sirius, che dovevano aver trascorso la notte alla stessa maniera, che se avessero sommato il tempo in cui avevano dormito, arrivare al risultato totale di due ore sarebbe stato un successo.  
Sirius si accasciò di lato, vagamente consapevole di aver avuto fortuna nell’atterrare sulla spalla di James. Il ragazzo non si lamentò, anzi appoggiò la testa sulla sua e chiuse a sua volta gli occhi. Remus ridacchiò e diede di gomito a Peter. “Che hanno fatto ieri notte?”  
Peter sembrò andare nel panico più totale: arrossì di botto, borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Remus inarcò un sopracciglio, davvero confuso. Sirius grugnì qualcosa e alzò la testa, costringendo James a fare lo stesso. “Molto divertente, ma quello che io e James facciamo la notte deve restare tra noi.”  
Peter, come Remus, rise, ma non mancò di notare l’occhiata ammonitrice che Sirius gli riservò.  
“Non resiste al mio fascino,” gli diede corda James, cacciandosi in bocca un cucchiaio di cereali. Un po’ di latte gli colò da un angolo della bocca e Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, disgustato.  
“Così mi rendi la vita difficile, _Potter_.”  
“Guarda la tua camicia, _Black_.”  
Sirius abbassò veloce lo sguardo. Una macchia di marmellata tingeva la stoffa altrimenti bianca. Sbuffò, armandosi di tovagliolo e tanta stanchezza.  
“Perché ti porti quel libro del terzo anno ancora dietro?”  
La voce di Remus li raggiunse prima ovattata e James all’inizio pensò che, davvero, perché si portava un libro del terzo anno dietro? Poi sobbalzò, facendo lamentare Sirius, che si era nuovamente appisolato sulla sua spalla e che sosteneva che il suo zigomo, questa, non se la meritava. “Te l’ho detto, quel… _coso_ ha bisogno di una lezione,” esalò James e il suo pollice si mosse a indicare Piton, seduto al tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
“Di preciso, bullizzare qualcuno ti fa sentire realizzato?”  
La voce squillante di Lily era l’ultima cosa che James avrebbe mai desiderato di sentire in generale. Quella mattina, poi, in particolar modo. Sospirò con la rassegnazione di chi sa di aver iniziato la giornata col piede sbagliato, poi puntò uno sguardo indifferente in quello arrabbiato di Lily. “No, _Evans_ ,” ribatté, cercando di concentrare la maggior quantità di veleno possibile nel suo cognome, “non _qualcuno_. Bullizzare quel fanatico del tuo fidanzatino, quello sì che mi fa sentire realizzato.”  
Lily serrò la mascella e ridusse le labbra a una linea sottile. Gli occhi le lampeggiarono di irritazione. “Non è il mio fidanzato,” precisò, raccogliendo le sue cose dal tavolo della colazione con più veemenza di quanto meritassero, “e se ti trovo a fargli del male, _Potter_ ,” minacciò, scimmiottando la maniera con cui James aveva pronunciato il suo cognome qualche secondo prima, “ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato maschio.”  
Sirius sembrò svegliarsi dal suo sonno di bellezza solo per scoppiare a ridere e lasciare una manata divertita sulle spalle di James.  
“Marlene, ti prendo il posto a lezione,” avvisò Lily, che aveva finito di radunare le sue cose e aveva lanciato un’ultima occhiata innervosita a James. “E tu, Sirius,” il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo su di lei, in attesa, un sorriso divertito gli alzava un angolo della bocca, ma Lily si limitò a borbottare qualcosa, mentre usciva come una furia dalla Sala Grande.  
Sirius si voltò verso Marlene, aveva la fronte falsamente aggrottata e un pollice che puntava verso le porte della Sala Grande dietro cui era scomparsa Lily. “Ha detto ‘fottiti’?”  
Marlene si morse un labbro e soppresse una risata, perché sarebbe stato come voltare le spalle a una delle sue migliori amiche. Non resse, però, e si lasciò scappare un veloce sbuffo divertito, che camuffò con un colpo di tosse.  
“Come pensavo,” convenne Sirius, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo. Marlene ricambiò.  
“Qui hai segnato quelli che intendi usare?” Remus si allungò a sfiorare i pezzi strappati di pergamena che James aveva anche lui infilato la sera prima nel libro. Stava per aprirlo su uno di quei segni, quando James si fiondò in avanti e gli sottrasse letteralmente il libro da sotto il naso. Remus rimase con una mano a mezz’aria, lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Sirius, che ebbe la prontezza – o la stanchezza – di limitarsi a scrollare le spalle come se James fosse stato notoriamente un tipo un po’ aggressivo e non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Ciò che proprio non aveva senso, Remus ebbe modo di ragionarci in seguito, era che lo sguardo di James era quasi dispiaciuto.  
  
***  
  
“Latte?” Regulus Black quasi non distinse la voce di sua cugina. Aveva gli occhi fissi sul tavolo dei Grifondoro e si mordeva forte la lingua. Nessuna emozione traspariva dal suo sguardo, se non una velatissima e impercettibile rabbia. “Regulus?” Narcissa appoggiò la brocca d’argento davanti al ragazzo, con un tonfo.  
Regulus non sobbalzò, non si spaventò. Mosse semplicemente lo sguardo dal tavolo agli occhi della cugina. La fissò per qualche istante, poi schioccò la lingua. “Cosa?”  
Narcissa non sembrò particolarmente colpita, perché alzò un sopracciglio, ma ripeté la domanda: “Ti ho chiesto se vuoi del latte.”  
Regulus annuì, il solito sguardo spento si sostituì a quello di qualche attimo prima. “Sì, grazie,” rispose solo e Narcissa annuì, versandogli il latte nella tazza.  
“Sai,” iniziò, torcendo il polso per poggiare la brocca sulla tavola, “continuare a pensarci non ti porterà da nessuna parte.”  
Regulus alzò un sopracciglio e la osservò infastidito.   
“Dico solo che ha scelto,” spiegò, accennando col capo in direzione di Sirius. “Non passerà molto prima che ne farà un’altra delle sue e il suo nome verrà cancellato,” continuò, scrollando le spalle sotto gli occhi disinteressati di Regulus. “Prima o poi capirà di non avere più niente, nessuna famiglia da cui tornare. Ma tu sei migliore di così.”  
La ragazza gli sorrise e Regulus si morse un labbro, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla tavola dei Grifondoro, prima di voltarsi verso sua cugina. Era incoraggiante e, soprattutto, era sincera, glielo leggeva negli occhi: lei voleva aiutarlo, voleva assicurarsi che non sbagliasse e che desse il giusto valore alla famiglia.  
 _Però._  
Però Sirius, a qualche tavolo di distanza, stava ridendo. Era una cosa che a Regulus non capitava da due anni, di ridere senza paura di sbagliare. Attorno a lui c’erano delle persone che Narcissa aveva giudicato, leggendo tra le righe, passeggere. Si chiese se non fosse vero.  
Vedere suo fratello ridere, al tavolo dei Grifondoro, e la voglia di ridere per riflesso durò solo un attimo.  
Sirius a natale non era tornato. Gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato, che l’avrebbe protetto e che non l’avrebbe dimenticato, una volta andato a Hogwarts. E poi non c’era stato, non l’aveva protetto e l’aveva dimenticato.  
Non era invidioso dei suoi amici, non era geloso di suo fratello, non era triste, Regulus era immancabilmente arrabbiato. Perché Sirius aveva dei doveri, delle aspettative che gravavano su di lui e se ne era fregato, come il più codardo dei Grifondoro.  
Suo fratello stava giocando, recitando una parte che presto gli sarebbe troppo pesata, perché lui non apparteneva né a quella casa, né a quella gente. Non era questione di rango, ma di sangue e, Regulus lo sapeva, prima o poi il suo sangue _Nero_ si sarebbe rivelato.  
Pensò queste cose in preda alla rabbia, accecato dal risentimento e dalla sofferenza per l’abbandono, ma non comprese – e come poteva? – che con quei pensieri qualcosa si era rotto, che da quel momento in poi le cose non sarebbero state più le stesse.  
Col senno di poi, all’alba dei suoi diciott’anni, Regulus non rimpianse mai totalmente quella scelta, ma il fatto che fosse stata così netta. Non si era mai sentito l’unico responsabile di quella rottura, ma forse la drasticità dei suoi undici anni e un fondo di rancore invalidante, gli avevano giocato un brutto scherzo.  
Restò il fatto che, da quella mattina, Regulus smise di guardare la schiena di Sirius, in attesa che si voltasse.  
  
***  
  
Il seme del dubbio.  
Era peggio di un calcio in faccia, un invito ad andarsene, a dormire nel bosco e abbandonare per sempre il dormitorio. Peggio addirittura di una minaccia di dirlo a tutta la scuola, a tutto il mondo, alle galassie vicine, addirittura.  
Peggio quasi dello sguardo disgustato e ferito di Peter, di James, _di Sirius_.  
C’era qualcosa nella sua aggressiva voglia di conoscere la verità che lusingava Remus in una parte della sua mente. Era una parola che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di pensare in merito alla sua condizione, ma l’idea che qualcuno potesse essere così interessato ai segreti di uno come lui era nuova e, si vergognava ad ammetterlo, anche un po’ esaltante.  
Non aveva niente a che fare col ricevere attenzioni. L’obiettivo di quelle sensazioni non era affatto il colpo di scena, l’effetto sorpresa, l’idea di far passare abbastanza tempo perché ‘ _ehi ragazzi, sono un lupo mannaro’_ risultasse spiazzante e spettacolare. Anzi, era l’esatto opposto: non aveva in programma di dirlo ai suoi amici, ma era l’idea che Sirius fosse così preoccupato da assillarlo, a farlo involontariamente sorridere.  
Era l’effetto collaterale dell’amicizia, la prova tangibile che non era tutto falso. Anche se non era destinato a durare, quell’affetto era reale e l’insistenza ne era una prova commovente.  
Il tempo delle belle emozioni, però, era terminato quando James aveva varcato la soglia del passaggio di Gunhilda. Il suo sguardo era terribilmente serio, come non l’aveva mai visto, i suoi occhi erano tremendamente consapevoli di qualcosa e Remus tremava come una foglia se pensava che quel qualcosa potesse essere corretto.  
I suoi sospetti non si erano dissolti quando aveva trovato quel maledetto libro del terzo anno praticamente ovunque. E il fatto che James fosse così riservato a riguardo era semplicemente terrificante. Conosceva il programma del terzo anno, aveva già recitato davanti allo specchio le espressioni da assumere quando sarebbe arrivato il giorno, per non sembrare minimamente toccato. Lui sapeva che tra quelle pagine c’era il suo più grande segreto e vederlo così spesso nelle mani di James lo rendeva irrequieto.  
Il seme del dubbio non era stato solo piantato, germogliava ogni giorno più rigoglioso e Remus non aveva idea di come estirparlo.  
Fissò il soffitto con un sospiro e ascoltò i passi dei suoi amici avvicinarsi alla porta del dormitorio.  
“Sei sveglio?” Peter si fermò sull’uscio e Remus grugnì in risposta.  
“Ti abbiamo portato del cioccolato,” si unì Sirius, infilando la testa da un lato della cornice della porta per farsi vedere. Con una mano sventolava una delle bacchette di cioccolato di Mielandia.  
Remus si alzò a sedere con un sibilo di dolore. La luna piena era in arrivo e le ossa erano già rigide e i muscoli intorpiditi. “Vuoi dell’acqua?” James si fece largo nella stanza immediatamente e Remus alzò un sopracciglio, ma scosse la testa.  
James e Peter si diressero ai rispettivi letti.  
Accettò sospettoso la bacchetta di cioccolata di Sirius e lo osservò per qualche attimo, mentre gliela porgeva. Uno strano mattone di ghiaccio gli si formò nello stomaco e deglutì a fatica. Quella gentilezza improvvisa lo insospettiva.  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “Che c’è?”  
Remus scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al soffitto, chiudendoli per un attimo e inspirando a fondo. Quando tornò a prestare attenzione ai suoi amici James guardava oltre la finestra della stanza. Una luna crescente biancheggiava tra le tenebre. “James?”  
Il suo amico si voltò a guardarlo, incontrando distrattamente gli occhi confusi di Remus. “Mh-mh?”  
“Io… non ho paura.”  
Sirius sospirò rumorosamente, poi si alzò dal letto di Remus. “Quanto potrà mai durare?” mormorò, dirigendosi verso il suo letto. “Sono curioso di scoprire il tuo, di Molliccio, James,” Sirius alzò la voce e tirò le tende del suo letto, per poi disfarlo per infilarcisi dentro.  
“Io non ho paura di niente,” il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e sorrise.  
“Sì, certo, e lo stregone dal cuore peloso?”  
“Sirius, ne abbiamo già parlato, quella storia è terrificante,” James sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa, come a sottolineare l’ovvio e il suo amico rise.  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio, felice che la conversazione avesse cambiato direzione. “Chi?”  
“È una fiaba per bambini,” spiegò Sirius, che ce la stava mettendo tutta per non ridere di James.  
“È una fiaba che leggono solo i bambini traumatizzati.”  
“Io la leggevo,” Sirius alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Esatto.”  
Remus e Peter risero.  
“La conosci ‘la storia del calderone delle anime’?” domandò Sirius, genuinamente curioso.  
James lo fissò disgustato per un attimo. “Amico, che infanzia hai avuto?”  
“E me lo chiedi?”  
“Il mio Molliccio sarebbe di sicuro un serpente,” si intromise Peter, mordendosi un labbro e mettendo su un’espressione decisamente spaventata.  
“Davvero? Hai paura dei serpenti?” Remus lo guardò meravigliato, un sorriso comprensivo gli si formò sulle labbra.  
“È come si muovono,” precisò aggrottando la fronte, impensierito.  
“C’è stato un periodo in cui avevo paura dei Dissennatori,” confessò infine James. “Lo scoprii troppo presto, ero piccolo e…” rabbrividì, “terrificanti.”  
Sirius sporse il labbro inferiore. “Povero piccolo James, traumatizzato a vita!”  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò al suo letto solo per dargli una spinta e Sirius rotolò giù, ridacchiando e affrettandosi ad arrampicarsi un attimo dopo.  
“In realtà è molto saggio,” considerò Lupin, appoggiando un braccio sulla fronte, in riflessione.  
Sirius si esibì nel più plateale sbuffo divertito di cui fu capace, riuscendo a tornare sul suo letto. “Chi, lui? Saggio? Sei simpatico, Remus.”  
Il ragazzo rise e scosse la testa. “Davvero, vuol dire che quello di cui hai paura è… la paura. Molto saggio, James,” ribadì, annuendo orgoglioso, come se l’avesse istruito tutta una vita ad avere sagge paure. “Sirius, il tuo molliccio,” continuò Remus, spiazzando tutti per l’assenza del tono interrogativo. Sembrava quasi che lo pretendesse, che se Sirius poteva ficcare il naso a cadenza mensile nei suoi spostamenti, allora a lui era lecita almeno una domanda che suonava anche troppo come un’affermazione.  
James e Peter non aggiunsero altro, ma avrebbero volentieri stretto la mano mille volte a Remus per essersi spinto così oltre. Quello che sapevano si basava sulle poche concessioni a mezza voce di Sirius: la sua famiglia era intrattabile, il rapporto con suo fratello si era incrinato, ma i motivi che si nascondevano dietro a ogni gesto restavano per lo più supposizioni dei ragazzi.  
Se Sirius voleva giocare a strappare la verità di bocca a Remus, lui avrebbe giocato d’astuzia.  
Lo guardò fisso in faccia, nessuna emozione trasparì dal suo viso, ma una scintilla di allarme gli bruciava negli occhi. “Non ne ho idea, non ne ho mai visto uno, tranne il tuo,” ribatté, umettandosi le labbra. Il fatto che l’avesse velatamente attaccato era il più eloquente sintomo che si fosse messo sulla difensiva. Attaccare quando era alle strette era _da sempre_ la tattica di Sirius.  
“Neanche James e Peter, ma hanno saputo rispondere.”  
Sirius sospirò. “Mio nonno?”  
James rise tagliente. “Oh, andiamo, tuo nonno? Puoi inventarti una bugia migliore.”  
“Ehm, puoi non dirlo, se vuoi,” iniziò Peter, alzando lentamente una mano, come se fosse stato necessario prenotarsi per parlare, “però noi non ti giudichiamo.”  
Sirius non disse molto altro, si guardò solo attorno, come a sondare il terreno, riservando uno sguardo a ognuno di loro. Peter provò un’infinita soggezione, quando arrivò il suo momento.  
Poi Sirius guardò dritto davanti a sé, sospirò come se la confessione che stava per fare gli fosse costata almeno tre anni di vita, infine mormorò, in un sussurro appena udibile, solo quattro parole: “Me, vecchio ed erede.”  
Tornò di nuovo a fissare i suoi amici, come se adesso stesse a loro parlare, come se ad essere in imbarazzo non dovesse più essere lui.  
“Che ti hanno fatto?” domandò James, titubante, non tanto per curiosità, ma perché credeva che sapere in cosa consisteva il comportamento dei suoi genitori fosse necessario alla loro amicizia.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle, capendo al volo a cosa si riferisse, ma stava iniziando ad agitarsi. “Stracci umidi, qualche incantesimo, repressione.”  
Remus inarcò un sopracciglio. “Incantesimi?”  
Sirius annuì soltanto, ma il nervosismo stava crescendo esponenzialmente col suo respiro.  
“Che genere di incantesimi?” James aggrottò la fronte e scambiò un’occhiata veloce con Remus e Peter. Peter, in particolare, sembrava pietrificato.  
“Incantesimi, James,” si spazientì Sirius, “vogliono che le loro idee vengano seguite senza obiezioni e provo un piacere sconfinato nel vedere il più completo disappunto sulle loro facce di cazzo, quando faccio qualcosa che non gli va giù, come respirare.”  
Sirius non stava propriamente tremando, ma la frustrazione sembrava esserglisi depositata sulla pelle, come a caricarlo, e a quel punto era diventata evidente.  
“Quindi lo fai per il gusto di ribellarti?” James sapeva che non era vero, la sua famiglia era famosa, il suo cognome gli aveva fatto storcere il naso appena lo aveva conosciuto, sapeva quali fossero le loro idee e sapeva anche che Sirius non le condivideva affatto, ma mancava poco perché parlasse una volta per tutte e quello era l’unico modo.  
Come previsto, Sirius abbandonò l’espressione indifferente che aveva messo su e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “No, James,” alzò la voce, “lo faccio perché hanno idee del cazzo, si sposano tra cugini, bruciano i nomi dei traditori su una parete, come se li cancellassero dal mondo e pensano che gli unici maghi rispettabili siano quei purosangue del cazzo che frequentano, ecco cosa,” sputò fuori e riuscì quasi a distinguere l’esatto momento in cui qualcosa nel suo cervello scattò, annebbiandogli la vista e non permettendogli di filtrare ciò che pensava da quello che diceva. Non riuscì, però, a capire che avrebbe dovuto smettere all’istante di parlare. “E non mi pare che gli vada contro tanto per apparire ribelle e interessante, visto che mi diserederebbero sul posto, se sapessero che…”  
“Sirius.” Lo sguardo di James cambiò in una frazione di secondo, mentre sgranava gli occhi.  
“non solo sono in Grifondoro, ma il mio amico è un lupo mannaro.”  
Gelo.  
Non c’era altro modo per descrivere la tensione che si era sparsa nella stanza al pronunciare di quelle parole.  
Si gelò anche la mente di Sirius, che si voltò sconvolto verso Remus, come se quelle parole non fossero state le sue.  
James aveva mantenuto la calma, ma non aveva trovato niente da dire. Aveva solo sospirato rassegnato, perché l’aveva vista arrivare, poi si era passato una mano sulla faccia perché conosceva i suoi amici e sapeva che quella questione l’avrebbe dovuta risolvere lui.  
Peter, se prima era pietrificato, a quel punto era sempre pietrificato, ma con gli occhi sgranati e puntati in basso, sul suo materasso. Non aveva trovato il coraggio di alzarli su chiunque di loro.  
Remus, invece, aveva la bocca semiaperta e sembrava che una parola fluttuasse indecisa tra le sue labbra. Ormai non c’era più nessun seme del dubbio da far crescere, la realtà gli si riversò addosso con la violenza di una doccia fredda. Tutto ciò che aveva temuto per due anni, tutto ciò che si era augurato non succedesse, tutta la paura di lasciarsi andare e di accettare l’amicizia che gli veniva offerta, si tramutò in una solida e spiazzante verità: _Loro sapevano, l’avrebbero abbandonato_.  
Il labbro inferiore gli tremò di paura e il dormitorio che da bambino aveva tanto sperato di abitare gli sembrò improvvisamente una gabbia strettissima e asfissiante. Sapeva che non sarebbe durata a lungo, solo, non pensava che sarebbe durata così poco.  
James colse questi pensieri con uno sguardo e aprì le mani con decisione davanti a sé. “Okay, allora, è vero, però…”  
“Non è vero,” esalò Remus voltandosi per la prima volta verso i ragazzi e guardandoli tutti per un attimo, con la vista annebbiata. “Non è…”  
James alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, gentilmente scettico al sentire quella negazione. “Remus, lo sappiamo,” ribatté, tremendamente delicato, “so cosa stai pensando e non abbiamo intenzione di abbandonarti o di dirlo a qualcuno. Vogliamo aiutarti.”  
Lupin puntò gli occhi nei suoi, sembravano lampeggiare più come quelli di una preda che di un predatore, aveva le labbra secche e il respiro affannato. Scosse la testa e sgusciò via dal letto, in un istinto naturale ad avvicinarsi il più possibile alla porta, per mantenere aperta una via di fuga. “No,” mormorò, confuso, “no, io… Voi non potete.”  
“Remus?” Peter lo richiamò, sembrava addirittura calmo, come se fosse giunto il momento di non concentrarsi su quello che pensava lui, ma di essere un buon amico. Tremò comunque per un attimo, però, quando gli occhi decisamente più brillanti del suo amico si posarono su di lui. Deglutì per scrollarsi di dosso uno strano groppo in gola. “Noi… Troveremo un modo, dico bene, James?”  
Il ragazzo annuì deciso. “Sì, puoi parlarne liberamente, ti aiuteremo a trovare scuse ogni mese quando vai a casa.” James mosse un passo verso di lui.  
Remus indietreggiò istintivamente verso la porta. “Non vado a casa,” ammise, sentendo sempre più muscoli tendersi nervosi, “mi serve un po’ d’aria.”  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere cosa e quanto sapessero, ma non riuscì a dire altro. Aprì la porta del dormitorio e discese rapido le scale che conducevano alla Sala Comune.  
James si accasciò sull’orlo del suo letto, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e sbuffò sonoramente, nascondendo la faccia tra le mani. “Sirius, devi fare qualcosa per le tue reazioni,” mormorò stanco, non aveva la forza né proprio la voglia di mettersi a discutere. In ogni caso sapeva che quel segreto non sarebbe durato a lungo, avrebbe solo voluto che la verità non uscisse fuori in maniera così brusca, per il bene di Remus.  
Sirius continuava ad avere lo sguardo basso di un cane bastonato. Annuì. “Mi dispiace,”  
“Lo so,” ribatté James, alzandosi con un sospiro. “Vado a recuperarlo,” annunciò infine, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso la porta.  
In un attimo, Sirius fu in piedi e gli si parò davanti. “Vado io.”  
James lo guardò negli occhi, esitando, ma lui annuì come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri e avesse voluto rassicurarlo sul fatto che era calmo e aveva la situazione in mano.  
James annuì piano e lo lasciò andare.  
  
***  
  
“Potevi salire un po’ più in alto, eh?”  
Sirius arrivò in cima alla Torre di Astronomia con il fiatone e la fronte umidiccia. Remus non si voltò, ma si irrigidì visibilmente.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette piano accanto a lui, lasciando le gambe penzolare oltre la ringhiera. Remus gli rivolse una veloce occhiata di sottecchi, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare il buio.  
“Fa male?” Passò qualche minuto prima che Sirius parlasse di nuovo, sapeva che forse non era l’approccio giusto, ma pensò che valesse la pena tentare. Remus lo guardò per un secondo, come se fosse stupido, gli occhi brillanti sembravano raccogliere la luce della luna quasi-piena, restituendo un bagliore innaturale.  
Sirius sostenne il suo sguardo.  
“Sì,” esalò Remus con un sospiro, perché ormai non aveva più nulla da perdere.  
“E le cicatrici…”  
“È… colpa mia, devo essere da solo, qualunque essere umano…” Remus non andò oltre, incespicò sulle parole e lasciò vagare nell’aria il resto della frase.  
Sirius si voltò a guardarlo per qualche attimo e lui percepì il suo sguardo su di sé. “Ti fanno sembrare un duro,” sputò fuori, poi, poggiando un braccio su un ginocchio e scrollando le spalle, “le cicatrici, intendo.”  
Remus guardò la luna riflettersi nell’acqua solo per un attimo, prima di registrare le sue parole e scoppiare a ridere.  
“Dico davvero!”  
“Sirius!”  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo su di lui, alzando un sopracciglio confuso perché all’improvviso il suo amico stava guardando il cielo con gli occhi sgranati e aveva smesso di colpo di ridere. Pensò che fosse una delle controindicazioni del diventare lupi una volta al mese. “Che c’è?”  
“Guarda.”  
“Senti, è tutto nuovo per me, ti serve una qualche tisana per lupi mannari? È normale?”  
Remus si voltò veloce verso di lui, con la fronte aggrottata. “Cosa? No, guarda le stelle.”  
Okay, quindi adesso Remus si stava concedendo la libertà di comportarsi in modo strano perché Sirius sapeva tutto? Non è che la cosa lo disturbasse, ma faticava seriamente a stargli dietro. Il suo sopracciglio continuò ad alzarsi, sembrava voler arrivare in cielo. “Sì, succede ogni notte, sai, quando il sole tramonta si vedono le stelle,” spiegò, muovendo una mano come se stesse ripetendo una lezione trita e ritrita.  
Remus rise, era incredibile che fosse la seconda volta che lo faceva da quando aveva saputo che i suoi amici _sapevano_. A ben pensarci, prima il dubbio lo rendeva così teso che non ci riusciva mai. Sentì una quantità inspiegabile di pesi sollevarsi dal suo petto, quando lo realizzò, e la sua risata sembrò uscire fuori più pulita, cristallina, perché non era solo. “Lo so, ma… Tu lo sai cosa significa il tuo nome?”  
“Ah,” Sirius rivolse uno sguardo contrariato al cielo, come se gli avesse fatto un torto, “sì, l’ennesima cosa strana e imbarazzante della mia famiglia. Quale sarebbe?”  
Remus scrollò le spalle e indicò una stella, a qualche passo dalla luna. Sembrava voler giocare a chi era più luminosa.  
“Certo che se la tira,” osservò Sirius, alzando un angolo della bocca per come dominava il cielo.  
“Già, come _qualcuno_.”  
Sirius gli rivolse una veloce occhiataccia, ma non negò.  
I ragazzi smisero di parlare e stettero in silenzio a contemplare luna e stelle. Passò molto altro tempo, prima che l’eco lontano del miagolio della gatta di Gazza arrivasse alle loro orecchie. Sirius si ringraziò mentalmente per aver chiesto a James di prestargli il suo mantello dell’invisibilità, prima di andarsene.  
Vi si nascosero sotto e sgattaiolarono silenziosi verso il dormitorio.  
  
***  
  
_Agosto, 1979_  
  
“Devi… Dovrai fare tutto quello che ti dirò, hai capito?” Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, ancor prima di pronunciare quelle parole. Tremava, perché c’erano almeno altre mille cose che sarebbero potute andare storte. “Devi farlo per me,” continuò, tentando disperatamente di mantenere un tono deciso.  
L’elfo annuì titubante e si rigirò tra le mani il medaglione che aveva appena ricevuto.  
“È importante che tu non dica _mai_ a mia madre quello che ho fatto. Tu non saprai niente e non ne farai mai parola con nessuno, hai capito? Non c’è modo di sopravvivere, già lo so, lo devi distruggere tu.” Una certa sicurezza gli si solidificava nello sguardo a ogni parola. L’elfo annuì di nuovo: aveva paura.  
Le mura erano umide, sentiva le gocce di condensa cadere una dietro l’altra e infrangersi nell’acqua.  
“Distruggilo, è necessario, non ti chiedo nient’altro, è il mio ultimo ordine.”  
Anche questa volta, l’elfo annuì, meno convinto delle precedenti e osservò la linea sottile delle labbra di Regulus piegarsi in un sorriso. “Però, così, Regulus Black sarà per sempre ricordato…”  
“Non ha importanza, non c’è altro modo.”  
Gli occhi grigi brillavano sotto la luce tetra che le pareti della grotta riflettevano. Una luce folle, ma incredibilmente _libera_ gli si accese nelle pupille.  
Kreacher fece in tempo a ribadirgli la sua lealtà per l’ultima volta.  
“Grazie,” esalò semplicemente il ragazzo, con il tono di un brindisi, mentre mandava giù il primo sorso di veleno.  
Da quel momento in poi vide poco altro oltre allo sfondo bianco del suo dolore. Gli occhi paralizzati dell’elfo si cristallizzarono nella sua testa e scomparvero del tutto man mano che il liquido scuro gli raschiava la gola, goccia dopo goccia. Strane visioni, come in sogno gli si affacciarono alle palpebre, poi non vide più nient’altro, fu solo dolore, angoscia immane. Tuttavia fu quasi sicuro di aver isolato il momento in cui quella tortura di bevanda era finalmente finita.  
Era… vivo?  
Forse sì, ma aveva una gran sete e il suo corpo si mosse di conseguenza.  
Gli parve di vedere il cielo punteggiato di stelle davanti a sé e pensò che tutto ciò che voleva era raggiungerlo, toccarlo con un dito e addensarsi per sempre in una costellazione.  
Si accorse, con l’ultimo briciolo di coscienza, che in quel cielo si sentiva _annegare_.  
Un velo di morte lo avvolse a partire dalle caviglie e pensò che, anche se non riusciva più a respirare, c’era qualcosa di accogliente in quel tessuto soffice. C’era un abbraccio, un sentore d’affetto. C’era un’emozione autentica e una calma innaturale.  
Era davvero fatto così, l’amore?  
La mente continuava a vorticare molesta e le figure dei mostri più nitidi gliela invasero prepotenti.  
All’improvviso una sola, ultima immagine, proprio mentre pensava che non avrebbe più retto e percepiva i polmoni scoppiare, mise un punto a quella tempesta.  
Si vociferava che l’emozione che raggiungeva il resto dell’anima per ultima, quasi come se fosse stata incredibilmente pigra o solo molto testarda, fosse il rimpianto. A quanto pareva lo era davvero, perché prima di anni di risentimento, di occhiate meschine e un velo di gelosia, c’era stato il più grande rimpianto di non avergli parlato.  
Però, giusto un attimo prima di sentire quel tanto atteso e ben più spaventoso _niente_ , un paio d’occhi grigi lo guardarono bagnati.  
Quando Regulus raggiunse il fondo del lago degli Inferi sorrideva quasi.  
Un’ultima goccia si unì alla grotta, con difficoltà, perché ne ospitava già troppe.  
Sul volto immerso nell’acqua scura si era aggiunta una lacrima.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che questa cosa sia spiegare: la costellazione del Leone è quella in cui c'è Regolo, in inglese Regulus, in Harry Potter Regulus Black. Wow, mitico. Quindi è questa cosa che dà il nome al capitolo, considerando anche il suo coraggio, capi, il coraggio di un leone... Vabbè, taccio prima che la cosa smetta di avere senso.  
> Può capitare che Sirio e la luna si avvicinino, cioè, non davvero, nel senso che appaiono vicine dalla Terra.


	6. Capitolo 5 - percorsi

  
_Metà novembre, 1981_

Solitudine.  
Non sentiva altro. La percepì ancor prima di aprire gli occhi, addirittura prima di riprendere conoscenza.  
Nella stanza dalle assi di legno graffiate, un raggio di sole filtrava pigro attraverso le imposte sgangherate.  
Remus Lupin strizzò gli occhi e fece per voltarsi e continuare a dormire, quando una fitta all’altezza del fianco gli mozzò il fiato. Grugnì, improvvisamente all’erta, e una smorfia del più pungente dei dolori gli si dipinse in faccia. Corse con una mano a tenersi il fianco, in un istinto a proteggerlo e, lentamente, si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.  
La prima cosa che vide fu quella luce.  
Continuava a farsi strada tra gli spifferi della finestra e si stendeva placida e più larga sulle assi di legno graffiate. Dei pulviscoli di polvere danzavano frizzanti nel suo raggio.  
Remus richiuse gli occhi di scatto e diede una rapida occhiata alla stanza, disorientato.  
Erano anni che non soffriva così tanto dopo una trasformazione e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi perché i suoi amici l’avessero, per la prima volta, lasciato solo.  
In uno scomparto nascosto e segretissimo del suo animo una vocina non aveva fatto altro che ripetergli, sin da quando li aveva incontrati, che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Anche se James si era mostrato aperto e disponibile, anche se lui, forse più di tutti, aveva sempre visto la sua condizione come qualcosa di vagamente simile a un pregio.   
Annusò l’aria e non captò nessuno dei loro odori.  
Poi una consapevolezza, più amara e dolorosa dell’abbandono, lo spiazzò con la forza della realizzazione: James Potter era morto, Peter Minus aveva fatto la sua stessa fine e Sirius Black era da qualche parte, a metà tra un tribunale e una condanna a vita ad Azkaban.  
Un dolore mille volte più angosciante della banale fitta al fianco lo colpì al petto e una disperazione immane gli attraversò lo stomaco, quando si alzò a sedere. Gridò per la frustrazione, perché sapeva che nessuno poteva sentirlo. Gridò fortissimo, con voce raschiata e spezzata per gli ululati inumani della notte precedente e si costrinse a piangere, perché poteva permetterselo e perché sperava che lasciar uscire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, l’avrebbe fatto sentire un po’ meno sopraffatto.  
Si guardò di nuovo attorno, il raggio di sole continuava a stendersi imperturbabile sulle assi di legno graffiate dalle unghie del lupo.  
Davanti a lui non c’era nessuno. I suoi genitori erano morti, come la maggior parte dei suoi amici. Ma credette di impazzire quando il pensiero gli cadde su Sirius.  
Sirius che ogni mattina di luna piena, negli ultimi sei anni, anche con la guerra e gli spostamenti segreti, aveva sempre fatto in modo di esserci. Se lo immaginò davanti a sé, la testa inclinata su un lato e lo sguardo divertito a dire qualcosa di estremamente stupido, come ‘buongiorno, stasera ci sentivamo selvaggi’ e che non mancava mai di farlo sorridere, anche debolmente.  
Si sentì il fiato mancare, quando ricordò cosa aveva fatto.  
La notte di Halloween del 1981, Sirius non aveva tradito solo il suo migliore amico: li aveva distrutti tutti.  
Remus non resse. Si piegò su un lato e vomitò sulle assi di legno graffiate.  
  
***  
  
“È praticamente invisibile!” Lupin si alzò di scatto dalla panca per seguire meglio l’azione. Gli occhi saettavano alla velocità spaventosamente elevata di James Potter.  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio e l’ombra di un sorriso passò invisibile sulle sue labbra. “Attento, stai sbavando.”  
Remus si voltò per un attimo verso di lui, assottigliò lo sguardo e scosse la testa con un sorriso. “È bravissimo, solo che non posso dirglielo, altrimenti si gonfia d’ego e vola via.”  
“E tu negli ultimi due anni hai imparato tutto sul quidditch?” si unì Peter, l’ironia era palpabile anche nella sua voce.  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non ebbe modo di rispondere, perché, proprio in quel momento, il cronista gridò esaltato. La pluffa era entrata pulita nell’anello avversario!  
James Potter teneva un pugno guantato in alto e un sorriso beffardo gli si era dipinto in viso, mentre si godeva l’esultanza della sua casa.  
Remus, in effetti, diede proprio un bel contributo a quell’esultanza, perché gridò entusiasta, se possibile alzandosi in piedi _ancora di più_ e facendo scoppiare a ridere Peter e Sirius in una maniera che gli fece venir voglia di fargliela pagare, più tardi.  
Quando tornò a sedersi, con la naturalezza di chi non si è appena fatto venire un quasi-infarto, Sirius gli poggiò una mano su una spalla. “Va tutto bene? Ehi, Remus, a noi puoi dirlo.”  
Era poco credibile, davvero, perché il suo sorriso si era affilato e la presa in giro, nel suo tono, scalpitava incontrollabile per liberarsi. Remus gli rivolse una veloce occhiataccia, poi tornò con gli occhi sul gioco. Il principio di un sorriso gli incurvava le labbra. “Sono solo solidale,” ribatté distrattamente, sperando con tutto se stesso che Sirius si desse una mossa a lasciarlo in pace e a concentrarsi anche lui sulla partita.  
“Non sei solidale: sei impazzito,” ribatté, purtroppo per Remus, congiungendo le mani dietro la testa e stravaccandosi con la schiena sul suo sediolino, correndo anche lui con gli occhi a seguire la pluffa, ma non facendone parola con nessuno.  
Non passò molto prima che altri dieci punti fossero assegnati a Grifondoro.  
Sirius vide Remus fremere, accanto a lui, pronto a scattare per l’ennesima volta, gli occhi disumanamente brillanti che saltavano da una parte all’altra del campo, totalmente rapiti. Giurò di averlo sentito imprecare in un urlo liberatorio, quando, poco tempo dopo, il Cercatore conquistò il boccino, ma non ne fu propriamente sicuro, perché a quel punto gridava anche lui e gli spalti in cui erano stipati esplosero in un boato esaltato.  
La partita contro i Tassorosso si concluse così con una vittoria schiacciante dei Grifondoro.  
James non era un Cercatore, ma, dopo aver esultato con i suoi compagni, volò per il campo come se gli fosse appartenuto e Sirius gli mandò un bacino, soffiando su una mano, in un chiarissimo sfottò, quando passò davanti a loro. James finse di afferrarlo al volo e se lo stampò su una guancia, alzando un sopracciglio e leccandosi platealmente le labbra, fingendosi provocante per il suo amico.  
Da qualche parte qualcuna sospirò sognante.

***  
  
“Signor vincitore, in arrivo il suo premio!”  
Nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, dove nessuno si era precluso la possibilità dei sani festeggiamenti che seguivano sempre una vittoria, Sirius alzò un braccio per cingere le spalle del suo migliore amico e si accasciò sul suo fianco. La burrobirra che reggeva rischiò di colargli addosso, ma non successe, perché Sirius si affrettò a infilare il bordo del boccale in bocca al suo amico, inondandogli la faccia e le guance di schiuma. James rise e tossicchiò, spostandoselo di dosso.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e inclinò il boccale nella sua direzione, prendendo un sorso generoso di burrobirra.  
Proprio in quel momento Remus e Peter riuscirono a farsi strada attraverso un gruppo di Grifondoro e raggiunsero i loro amici.  
Un sorriso enorme spuntò sulla faccia di Peter. “Perché si comporta così?”  
“Non lo so, è impazzito,” James si arruffò i capelli e, quando Sirius alzò veloce le sopracciglia, ironico, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia con un retrogusto un po’ divertito.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte. “Chi glielo dice che la quantità di alcol in quella cosa è pressoché inesistente?”  
Peter e James scrollarono le spalle e Sirius abbassò il boccale e si ripulì la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Non ho mai detto di essere ubriaco,” si difese, porgendo la burrobirra anche a Remus, che declinò con un gesto della mano. Peter, invece, accettò la bevanda di buon grado.  
“Scusami,” James prese Sirius per una spalla e lo costrinse a mettersi di fronte a lui, poi lo squadrò da capo a piedi con un sopracciglio alzato, “ma come ti sei vestito?”  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo su di sé. Indossava ancora i pantaloni della divisa scolastica, ma al posto della solita camicia anonima portava una di quelle sgargianti camicie di lino a fantasia floreale che si dovevano portare tanto in America ed era, a detta sua, un autentico tocco di classe. “Un affare, James, l’ho presa appena fuori King’s Cross, non è bellissima?” Sirius indicò la sua camicia agli amici, decisamente orgoglioso.  
I ragazzi si scambiarono un veloce sguardo, poi Remus si voltò verso Sirius con un sospiro, dalla faccia sembrava quasi che gli dispiacesse dover dire la verità. “È terribile.”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte, e poggiò drammatico una mano sul petto, ferito. “Tu non capisci niente,” lo accusò.  
“No, è orrenda, davvero,” James trattenne una risata in uno sbuffo e sorrise a Remus, in un plateale sguardo d’intesa.  
Sirius aprì la bocca sconcertato dalla gravità dell’affronto. “Pete?” Si voltò verso di lui di scatto, negli occhi una pretesa di sostegno.  
Peter prese un po’ troppo seriamente quella chiamata in causa, perché sobbalzò e scrollò sconsolato la testa. “Non è il tuo migliore acquisto.”  
“Questa roba va di moda tra i babbani, avete ancora tanto da imparare,” decretò Sirius, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia a mo’ di imprenditore e sorridendo sicuro. Remus doveva ammettere che, sebbene quella camicia fosse, altro che un autentico tocco di classe, un _autentico pugno nell’occhio_ , addosso a lui e al suo modo naturalmente disinvolto di muoversi risultava vagamente accettabile, in una maniera strana e che non si seppe affatto spiegare.  
Lo osservò guardarsi attorno, scandagliare la sala e fermarsi con lo sguardo su una persona.  
Sirius fece cenno a Marlene e alla sua combriccola di avvicinarsi e la ragazza accettò con un sorriso, facendo segno a Dorcas, Alice e Mary di seguirla. Peter si affrettò a eliminare i residui di schiuma di burrobirra dalla sua bocca per rendersi quantomeno presentabile.  
“Il secondo goal, James, è stato… da paura,” si complimentò Marlene avvicinandosi con un sorriso smagliante e congratulandosi con James, il cui sorriso si allargò orgoglioso in una maniera che fece roteare gli occhi di Remus.  
“Non lo dovevi dire,” sussurrò il ragazzo, passandosi rassegnato una mano sulla faccia.  
Sirius lasciò scivolare un braccio sulle spalle di Marlene con la disinvoltura di chi lascia scivolare braccia sulle spalle delle ragazze ogni giorno e disse qualcosa sul fatto che James era _sempre_ da paura, soprattutto appena sveglio. Lei rise e poi disse l’ultima delle cose che avrebbe dovuto dire, almeno a detta di Remus. “Ehi, la camicia ti sta benissimo!”  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi e fissò i suoi amici negli occhi, uno ad uno, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Marlene. “Grazie, continuo a ripeterglielo, ma qui _qualcuno_ non mi ascolta!”  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché fu verso di lui che Sirius si concentrò con lo sguardo, con aria falsamente accusatoria.  
Solo in quel momento Remus notò che Lily se ne stava in un angolo, non troppo lontana dal gruppo che aveva seguito Marlene. Pensò che Sirius, James e il povero Peter sarebbero stati perfettamente in grado di gestire le ragazze da soli, quindi si allontanò per raggiungerla, congedandosi velocemente.

Non disse una parola, si appoggiò semplicemente al muro accanto a lei e la osservò per qualche attimo, in silenzio, poi si fece coraggio. “Non ti unisci a loro?” Cercò di sembrare rilassato. Non era di certo la prima volta che parlava da solo con qualcuno che non facesse parte del suo dormitorio, ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi con quale audacia si fosse deciso a parlare con un compagno di qualcosa che non riguardasse i compiti. Si chiese se il carisma dei suoi amici non fosse finito per rimbalzare, a lungo andare, anche su di lui.  
Lily si voltò a guardarlo già con un sopracciglio alzato. “E sentire Black e Potter gonfiarsi a vicenda? No, grazie, sto meglio qui.”  
Remus rise genuino e Lily l’osservò per un attimo, vagamente sorpresa del fatto che non si fosse affrettato a difenderli o almeno a ribattere. Quando lo vide annuire consapevole e con un pizzico di rassegnazione, si stupì del tutto. “Non posso negarlo.”  
Lily lo studiò per la prima volta da quando era entrata in quella scuola. Lui e Peter erano sempre solo stati gli amici di Sirius e James. Sapeva che non erano come loro, ma non aveva mai preso in considerazione l’idea di approfondire la conoscenza di nessuno dei due. Non seppe bene perché, ma Remus le sembrò improvvisamente interessante.  
Sorrise anche lei, la domanda che più premeva le uscì di bocca prima di poterci pensare un secondo di più e valutare l’idea che, forse, lo stava offendendo: “Posso chiederti che ci vedi in loro? Insomma, perché ci passi il tempo?”  
Remus si girò a guardarla. Di nuovo, non sembrava ferito, dispiaciuto né tantomeno offeso. Un luccichio incuriosito gli brillò negli occhi e Lily non poté fare a meno di lasciar scivolare lo sguardo da lì a una lunga cicatrice che gli percorreva lo zigomo diagonalmente. “Non sono così male come credi,” rispose semplicemente, scrollando le spalle.  
Lily si sentì vagamente in difetto.   
Si era sempre proclamata la prima degli indifferenti, nei riguardi di James, Sirius, Peter e Remus, una di quelle persone che aveva bellamente ignorato i commenti che passavano ormai di bocca in bocca su di loro, una delle poche, addirittura, che non si era mai interessata alla vita sentimentale di James Potter e Sirius Black, cosa che ultimamente pareva andare di moda; però in quel momento iniziò a credere che, più che incurante, era stata semplicemente categorica. E forse anche un po’ ottusa.  
La leggerezza con cui Remus l’aveva messa davanti al suo pregiudizio la colpì con più chiarezza di quanto potessero fare Sirius e James con mille delle loro scenate plateali. Lo guardò per un attimo, confusa, perché quel ragazzo le dava l’impressione di avere una certa inclinazione ad essere sempre nel giusto. Esitò, infatti, prima di ribattere. “Non devo credere, mi basta vedere.”  
“Non vedi tutto,” commentò Remus, semplicemente, come se fosse stata la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Lily alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. “Ci sono sempre stati, anche quando le cose andavano male. So che ce l’hai con loro per la questione di Moccio…” Lily si voltò a guardarlo di scatto. “Piton, scusa,” un sorriso divertito gli incurvò le labbra anche dopo la correzione, “ma…”  
“È il mio migliore amico, cosa dovrei pensare?”  
Remus si astenne dal sottolineare il numero di volte in cui Severus aveva contrattaccato, mostrandosi un po’ meno per il ragazzino innocente che doveva apparire agli occhi di Lily. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Non ho detto che ti devi innamorare di James e sposarlo,” puntualizzò, ironico. “Tu mi hai chiesto cosa ci vedo in loro, ti ho semplicemente risposto.”  
Lily si acquietò. Remus non era della sua stessa idea su Piton, ma era la prima volta che qualcuno, parlando di lui, non avesse cercato di dissuaderla dall’essergli amica. “Già e una parte di me continua a non capirlo. Immagino quante volte avrai provato a fermarli per lo scherzo della fontana di fuochi d’artificio,” iniziò Lily, riferendosi a una delle loro ultime opere in ambito di scherzi distruttivi.  
Remus rise e, con un colpo di reni, lasciò il muro a cui si era appoggiato. “Oh, neanche una volta,” ribatté, divertito dall’espressione confusa di Lily, “avresti dovuto vedere come gli è piaciuto quando l’ho proposto.”  
L’espressione della ragazza fu impagabile. Passò solo un attimo, poi Lily rise e scosse la testa. Non condivideva una virgola delle sue parole fino a quel momento, ma, in un certo modo contorto, Remus Lupin aveva appena guadagnato la sua stima.

***  
  
“È carino, Mary, ma non m’interessa.”  
Marlene era stesa sul suo letto e fissava il soffitto come se ci avesse voluto intrattenere una conversazione. Mary palesò il suo scetticismo con uno sbuffo ironico. “Sì, certo e lui è stato un sacco… _fisico_ ,” rincarò la dose la ragazza, fissando uno sguardo sicuro su Marlene, nonostante lei guardasse ancora il soffitto.  
“Secondo me stai esagerando,” ribatté Dorcas, che si era appena infilata sotto le coperte e aveva una gran voglia solo di dormire.  
“Grazie!” disse soddisfatta Marlene, lasciando cadere drammaticamente le braccia sul materasso e alzando appena il busto per incontrare gli occhi di Dorcas e lanciarle un’occhiata colma di gratitudine.  
“È anche vero, però,” continuò Dorcas, un sorriso divertito si faceva già strada sul volto stanco.  
“Oh, no.”  
“Che quando ti ha messo un braccio attorno alle spalle sei arrossita.”  
“Ma non è vero!” si difese Marlene, questa volta alzandosi a sedere sul materasso, perché l’affronto l’aveva punta sul vivo.  
“È un po’ vero,” si intromise Alice, sorridendole gentile e ridacchiando un po’, “avete anche ballato.”  
“Va bene, ehi, Marlene?” Lily si alzò a sedere proprio sul finire dell’osservazione di Alice. Scosse la testa indignata, ma un sorriso divertito la tradì. “Ascolta me: no,” Lily mosse la testa molto lentamente a destra e a sinistra e Marlene aggrottò la fronte, cercando di non ridere. “Tutti, davvero, vanno bene tutti, ma non Black.”  
“Allora Potter…” la provocò Mary, che già conosceva la risposta.  
“Neanche lui!” la interruppe prevedibilmente Lily. “Sto ridendo, ma sono seria.”  
Non ci fu molto da fare, perché tempo un secondo e tutte le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere. Lily mandò al diavolo quel briciolo di autocontrollo che la tratteneva e rise anche lei.

***  
  
“Taglia, veloce,” Sirius si guardò alle spalle all’erta, ma tutto, attorno a loro, sembrava tacere. Neanche il vento che rombava tra le mura esterne del castello si curò di far rumore, anzi, anche quando passava tra le campane, tutto ciò che rimbombava era il silenzio. I ragazzi si strinsero nei mantelli: erano nella serra, al chiuso, ma il freddo pungente di novembre sembrava insinuarsi tra le pieghe dei vestiti solo per farli gelare.  
Peter era sul punto di scoppiare. Certo, anche Sirius si guardava intorno con fare pratico e spiccio, ma lui era assolutamente paralizzato dalla paura. Un conto era andare in giro a far scherzi e rischiare al massimo due settimane della peggiore detenzione… un altro conto era Azkaban. Per un attimo ammirò la leggerezza con cui James e Sirius stavano rubando piante dalla serra.  
In un impeto di coraggio, mosso da un intimo desiderio di non passare per l’inutile ragazzino che si appoggiava allo studio degli altri, Peter si chinò in avanti e afferrò la Mandragora per il tronco… o per il busto e cercò di imitare il tono più sicuro di Sirius che gli venne in mente, quando finalmente parlò. “Ma scusate, perché non prenderne una e portar…”  
“NO!”  
James si allungò sul tavolo delle Mandragore fino a stendercisi sopra e pose la mano su quella di Peter, spingendo verso il basso.  
Un grido ovattato si diffuse come un’eco nel silenzio delle serre, ma erano fuori pericolo. La Mandragora era rientrata perfettamente nel terreno proprio un attimo prima del disastro.  
Sirius incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò. “Secondo anno, Pete, le Mandragore gridano se dissotterrate e da adulte possono anche ucciderti.”  
Sirius che diceva qualcosa di effettivamente utile, normalmente, era un evento più unico che raro, ma aveva usato un tono seccato e tagliente, che faceva sembrare quella frase, più che una lezione, un’osservazione acida.  
“Tranquillo, per fortuna non è successo niente,” James si ripulì del terriccio che aveva raccolto stendendosi sul tavolo e rivolse un sorriso autentico a Peter. “E tu preparati, perché sei il primo a banchettare,” aggiunse, questa volta diretto a Sirius.  
“Che? Perché io?”  
Sirius non ebbe molto tempo per parlare, perché James recise una foglia dal ramo della Mandragora che Peter aveva afferrato, sussurrò sottovoce un incantesimo che potesse pulirla e gliela cacciò in mano senza troppe cerimonie. Poi si affrettò a fare lo stesso per se stesso e per Peter, ma senza tutta quella irruenza.  
I tre ragazzi si presero un attimo per osservare la foglia in silenzio. Non si guardarono, non parlarono, trattennero il fiato, probabilmente. Sirius fu il primo ad alzare lo sguardo sugli altri, sospirando per attirare la loro attenzione.  
James e Peter recepirono il messaggio e si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa. La luce del tramonto filtrava attraverso i vetri oscurati della serra, risultando più verdina che arancione.  
“Un mese?” domandò Peter, più per incredulità che per conferma. I due ragazzi annuirono in silenzio e alzarono la foglia all’altezza della bocca.  
“Per Remus,” annunciò James; negli occhi gli brillò una luce totalmente nuova che aveva più il riflesso della determinazione. Peter e Sirius annuirono, influenzati da quelle parole e improvvisamente più decisi.  
James annuì a sua volta e fu il primo ad agire. Spiegò la foglia davanti ai suoi occhi e la fece aderire perfettamente alla parte interna della guancia, poi impugnò nuovamente la bacchetta e pronunciò un incantesimo di adesione biascicato: aveva ancora la bocca aperta.  
Sirius avrebbe riso di lui, se non fosse stato troppo occupato a reprimere un conato di vomito. Peter, invece, ci mise un attimo.  
“Okay.”  
Dopo qualche attimo di assestamento, James batté piano con la lingua contro la guancia, per assicurarsi che la foglia avesse aderito, poi guardò i suoi amici annuire. “L’avete attaccata?”  
“Sì,” esalò Peter, con la faccia grigia.  
Sirius, invece, aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso. “Attaccata?”  
“No, sai che ti dico? Lasciala così, magari ti ci soffochi nel sonno.”  
Sirius lo guardò contrariato, le sopracciglia scure ancora aggrottate, ma non più per la confusione. James sospirò e si avvicinò puntandogli contro la bacchetta. “Ehi, ehi, che vuoi fare? Giù le mani, Potter,” Sirius indietreggiò buffamente, colpendo con i piedi qualche secchio di latta impilato, che cadde con un fracasso micidiale.  
“Te la voglio attaccare, idiota, apri la bocca.”  
“James, non so dove te la sei messa quella bacchetta,” Sirius, ora spalle al muro, alzò entrambe le mani per difendersi.  
“Oh, ti faccio vedere dove te la infilo se non la pianti.”  
“La Mandragora?” scherzò Peter, che si sentiva più leggero per non essere quello che stava dando problemi.  
“Bella questa, Pete,” Sirius rise nervoso, occhieggiando il ragazzino con una vena di terrore negli occhi, “James, hai sentito la battuta di Peter?”  
“Apri e smettila di parlare,” il tono di James sarebbe stato parecchio perentorio se solo non avesse avuto quello sguardo minaccioso da una parte e una risata a fior di labbra che scalpitava per uscire dall’altra.  
Sirius si arrese e aprì la bocca riluttante, alzò la lingua contro il palato e scoprì la zona appena dietro i denti, poi guardò Peter negli occhi, cercando un appiglio alla realtà. Peccato che il ragazzo si tenesse la pancia dal ridere.  
Dopo qualche secondo Sirius cercò di dire qualcosa, ma la lingua bloccata sul palato non si rivelò utile al dialogo, quindi James e Peter non capirono altro che una serie di versi. Sirius si spazientì e roteò gli occhi.  
“Hai chiesto se ho fatto?”  
James non dovette aspettare molto perché lui annuisse energico.  
“Ah, sì, da un bel po’, ma facevi ridere così.”  
Sirius chiuse la bocca di scatto e lo guardò male. “Sai, secondo me la tua forma da Animagus sarà una iena,” considerò, mentre, silenziosi come non lo erano stati per tutto il resto del tempo, i tre iniziarono a dirigersi di nuovo al castello.  
“Dici? Secondo me più qualcosa di imponente e maestoso, come un leone.”  
Peter, alle loro spalle, rise di gusto. “O una puzzola.”  
“E se qualcuno di noi fosse un elefante?” domandò Sirius, concentrandosi momentaneamente sui reali risvolti inaspettati che avrebbe potuto prendere la faccenda.  
“Con la quantità di fastidio che dai e la grandezza del tuo cervello, il massimo che ci possiamo aspettare da te è una zanzara,” dichiarò James.  
“Oggi hai preso il posto di Remus?”  
“Qualcuno si deve sporcare le mani,” James fece spallucce e si accinse a oltrepassare la soglia del passaggio che li avrebbe condotti alle porte della Sala Grande.  
“Noto quanto ti pesa.”  
I ragazzi risero e tornarono alla luce artificiale delle fiaccole disposte lungo le pareti.  
Il sapore amaro della foglia aveva portato un po’ di nervosismo nell’animo dei ragazzi. Il processo era ancora del tutto reversibile, bastava sputarla, in fin dei conti, ma passare l’intera estate a prepararsi, a progettare e pianificare, soprattutto all’insaputa di Remus, era sembrato un gioco per tutti e tre. Tenere in bocca quella foglia di Mandragora per un mese, invece, aveva messo in moto l’intera procedura e la cosa sembrava improvvisamente un po’ più concreta.  
C’erano un milione di cose che sarebbero potute andare storte nel processo per diventare Animagi; dal rischio di una forma ibrida, alla perdita della ragione, fino ad arrivare a storie terrificanti di persone che avevano passato le ultime ore della loro vita a ululare dal dolore per un arto rimasto invariato o per un organo mutato e permanentemente compromesso.  
Per non parlare delle implicazioni legali della faccenda: sarebbero stati destinati a non poterne fare parola con nessuno, perché registrarsi era fuori discussione e un viaggio ad Azkaban era l’ultimo dei sogni dei ragazzi, soprattutto di James.  
Stranamente, però, proprio lui sembrava il più tranquillo.  
Non importava cosa comportasse, quando James voleva qualcosa non c’era verso di levargliela dalla testa. Avrebbe lottato fino alla morte per la più stupida delle idee, per la più irraggiungibile, ammesso che lui la ritenesse nobile. Era testardo fino allo sfinimento, ma nessuno era mai morto per estrema caparbietà. In più era un tipo anche abbastanza convincente e, con un fomentatore di folle come Sirius al suo fianco, non c’era storia. Non c’era verso che Remus rimanesse solo a ogni trasformazione.  
Peter, invece, si sentì incredibilmente utile e importante.  
Era entrato in qualcosa che stentava ancora a credere di poter avere e, sebbene sentisse la paura appendersi alle ossa e rischiare di tirarlo giù, una parte di lui si sentiva incredibilmente grata, perché quella era la prova che era davvero uno di loro, l’ultima di una serie di conferme che sentiva di dover avere continuamente. Fare qualcosa di bello per qualcuno era una sensazione impagabile e Peter lasciò che nascondesse come sotto un tappeto la paura folle di morire o di essere incarcerati, perché era nelle mani di Sirius e James e loro erano fenomenali.

***  
  
_Spero che quando leggerai queste parole sarà tutto finito. Spero che riuscirai a provare sollievo, in qualche modo, lo spero per te, dico davvero._  
 _Perché certe cose, anche se ti spezzano l’anima, finiscono in qualche modo per avere una loro funzionalità._  
 _Sono sicuro che avrai appreso i più importanti valori che un essere umano possa seguire e rispettare. C’è chi li comprende solo in punto di morte, ma, vedi, sono pochi quelli che ci riescono in tempo per farsi cambiare._  
 _Io provo un enorme rispetto per quelle persone, lo so perché ho avuto la possibilità di conoscerne qualcuna e mi sono reso conto solo nel punto di morte di un altro che c’era qualcosa di più, oltre alla vista oltre il mio naso._  
 _Spero che lo capirò anch’io quando arriverà il momento, perché non ci sono riuscito quando ero in tempo per cambiare._  
 _Spero con tutto me stesso che, quando leggerai queste parole, ti potrai rendere conto che hai in mano un tesoro, anche se sei circondato da vetri rotti._  
 _Ti chiedo espressamente di non mollare, anche se sei stanco, perché mi fido ciecamente di te e ne ho conosciuto solo un altro col tuo fegato. Altri due, a dire il vero. Mi è sembrato assurdo vedere che c’era rimasto ancora qualcuno con certe qualità, ma loro erano lì, davanti a me, a dimostrarmelo sempre._  
 _Spero soprattutto che tu non ne abbia già pianti troppi._  
 _E prego, anche dalla terra, che tu non abbia rimpianti._   


  



	7. Capitolo 6 - Come gocce di pioggia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violenza(?)

  
_31 agosto, 1971_  
  
“SILENZIO!”  
La voce della donna tuonò tra le pareti soffocanti e scure che iniziavano già a stringersi a formare il corridoio.  
Sirius, poco più che undicenne, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appellò a tutta la sua forza di volontà per riuscire ad alzare gli occhi su di lei. La donna ricambiò con uno sguardo deciso e che non ammetteva repliche.  
Sirius, però, fece l’errore di prendersela con la forza, una replica. “Ho solo detto che non puoi saperlo,” disse, scrollando le spalle, come se non si trattasse della Nobile e Antichissima Casata Black, ma di scegliere tra un calzino nero e uno bianco.  
Lanciò un veloce sguardo di lato: Regulus era appoggiato al muro. Tentava di apparire il più disinvolto possibile, ma detestava quelle volte in cui sua madre lo costringeva ad assistere alle ramanzine che propinava al fratello, glielo leggeva in faccia. Lei la pubblicizzava come la migliore forma di educazione, ma Sirius sospettava che avesse più a che fare con una silente e sottile minaccia che suonava tanto come ‘se ti azzardi a comportarti anche tu così, ecco cosa ti aspetta’.  
Sirius la trovava la cosa più stupida sulla faccia della Terra: Regulus non avrebbe mai mosso un passo falso. Era semplicemente ovvio.   
Quello sguardo, occhi negli occhi, durò un attimo soltanto.  
Sirius tornò a guardare sua madre, questa volta una scintilla di sfida gli ardeva negli occhi altrimenti glaciali. In quel momento, seppe di averla fatta scattare.  
Walburga Black raggiunse il figlio con un paio di falcate e Sirius, in una frazione di secondo, scosse la testa quasi divertito, quando vide il fratello sussultare.  
La donna afferrò il figlio per il colletto della camicia stirata, che lui aveva alzato come poco si conveniva per un nobile, e lo costrinse, in punta di piedi, a fronteggiarla. Un lampo di timore vagò il tempo della sorpresa, nello sguardo di Sirius, poi si spense di nuovo per far posto alla faccia tosta che aveva meticolosamente affinato negli anni.  
“Tu varcherai la soglia di quella scuola portando alto il tuo cognome,” spiegò Walburga, gli occhi iniettati di furia e minaccia, “e, quando la varcherai una seconda volta,” il tono della donna si abbassava di secondo in secondo, “lo farai come caposcuola della casa dei Serpeverde. Allora, e solo allora, sarai pronto a ereditare questa casa.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò divertito. “Poi,” continuò per lei, mantenendo il tono cantilenante della madre, ma decidendo di cambiare un po’ le carte in tavola, “sposerò una donna purosangue, che faccia parte delle ventotto famiglie sacre, forse… Bellatrix, che dici? A quel punto mi comprerò un bulldog francese a cui lasciare l’immensa e doratissima ricchezza della Nobile e Antichissima…”  
Sirius non ebbe il tempo di concludere la recita di quel progetto, perché Walburga lo lasciò andare con uno scatto e si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per puntargli contro la bacchetta.  
Sirius la guardò disorientato per un attimo; sapeva di essersi spinto più in là delle altre volte, ma sua madre era sempre stata incline alle punizioni ‘alla babbana’, che non prevedevano incantesimi.  
Spostò lo sguardo veloce su Regulus, vergognandosi, solo per un attimo, di quanto dovesse sembrare supplichevole.  
“Stai attento, sai che non ti conviene provocarmi.”  
E Sirius lo sapeva bene che non gli conveniva, ma presto sarebbe andato a Hogwarts, avrebbe passato la maggior parte dellʼanno lontano da quella casa enorme ma asfissiante. Non riuscì proprio a evitare che la trepidazione scoppiasse in una risata derisoria.   
“Dai, avanti, colpisci, capirai che...”   
“ _Stupeficium!”_ gridò la donna, con voce acuta e intrisa di sdegno.  
E Sirius perse i sensi.  
  
Non seppe bene quanto tempo fosse passato, quando schiuse un occhio e, ancora spossato, si ritrovò ancora il viso sfigurato dalla rabbia di sua madre, che lo fissava fumante, dall'alto. “Le case, a Hogwarts, sono quattro,” spiegò la donna, come se avesse voluto essere così gentile da impartirgli una lezione su come funzionavano le cose a scuola. Sirius si tastò la testa nel punto in cui pulsava furiosamente. Aveva ancora la vista annebbiata.  
“Fa’ in modo di finire in quella giusta,” aggiunse infine, sferrando il vero attacco, “altrimenti saranno guai.” Walburga girò i tacchi e si diresse al piano superiore, senza aggiungere altro.  
Regulus, invece, sembrò contare i secondi. Aspettò una manciata di attimi, che gli suonarono alla testa lenti come ore, poi corse dal fratello e si inginocchiò sulle assi di legno lucidate della casata Black.  
Sirius alzò una mano e la poggiò sulla spalla di Regulus: la usò per tirarsi su, ma, nel mentre, pronunciò fievole: “Sto bene, tranquillo, non ho bisogno di aiuto.”  
Regulus inclinò la testa su un lato e aggrottò la fronte. “Perché fai così?” domandò, ignorando le proteste di suo fratello, mentre lo spingeva gentilmente verso la parete del corridoio, per farlo stare seduto.  
“Perché cerco di farla ragionare, intendi?”  
Regulus soffiò una risata appena abbozzata, ma non sembrava divertito, solo infinitamente seccato dalle moine del fratello. “Perché la provochi, vorrai dire.”  
Sirius scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Io non c’entro niente qui,” esalò, tenendo ancora lo sguardo sul soffitto ed esaminando con falso interesse i ghirigori e gli intarsi. Non ebbe modo, quindi, di vedere il fratello stringere le labbra, né di rendersi conto che, in qualche modo, stava ferendo anche lui.  
“Già.”  
Sirius riabbassò lo sguardo su Regulus, un luccichio divertito gli balenò negli occhi. “Ehi, ti va se faccio di nuovo quella cosa?”  
Un nuovo sorriso piegò le labbra del ragazzino, ma non raggiunse gli occhi. Annuì, però, accennando col capo al parquet, come a dire che era pronto a vederlo procedere.  
Sirius mosse una mano in avanti e piccoli fiocchi di neve caddero a cascata sulle assi di legno della casata Black.  
Regulus e Sirius sorrisero all’unisono, fissando gli occhi sul ghiaccio che fluttuava.  
Un velo di tristezza, però, si era posato sulle iridi gemelle.  
  
***  
  
“ _Pssst_ ,” James Potter, con una capigliatura interessante che vedeva metà dei suoi capelli appiccicati alla testa e l’altra metà più incasinata del solito, non riuscì perfettamente a sussurrare quel richiamo, risultando curiosamente incoerente. Gli occhi scuri e divertiti brillavano da dietro le lenti quadrate degli occhiali che aveva messo di fretta sul naso e che pendevano sul lato destro. “Sirius, ehi.”  
Un grugnito stanco si liberò da sotto le coperte. Ma non da quelle del letto di Sirius, bensì di Remus. “Che vuoi, James?”  
“Remus Lupin!” tuonò il ragazzo, allargando le gambe come uno schermidore e alzando una mano su un fianco in una maniera che lo faceva apparire piuttosto buffo. La bacchetta puntava dritta dritta al naso del suo amico. “Oggi è tempo di duellare,” aggiunse, il che rese chiaro, agli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno di Remus, il perché di tanto entusiasmo. “Forza, attacca!” lo esortò, riuscendo solo a guadagnare un ennesimo grugnito da parte di Remus, che si voltò a dargli le spalle, totalmente incurante della bacchetta che gli veniva ancora puntata contro.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo e, frustrato, mosse la mano armata in direzione del letto di Peter. Con un colpetto veloce della bacchetta gli tirò le coperte di dosso e il verso infastidito del suo amico non tardò ad arrivare.  
“Avanti, Pete, è il grande giorno.”  
“Vaffanculo, James,” biascicò l’altro, risollevando il piumino fin sopra alla testa, più deciso che mai a continuare a dormire.  
James si preoccupò di richiamare a sé tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro, quando alzò una mano sulla testa di Sirius, che non sembrava essere rimasto particolarmente colpito da tutto quel baccano. Sapeva che quello che stava per fare era proibito, vietato, assolutamente inammissibile fra di loro, ma Sirius andava svegliato al più presto, perché James voleva duellare.  
“Io eviterei,” Remus si alzò a sedere, sfregando una mano su un occhio, incapace di scrollarsi di dosso il sonno residuo. Ormai aveva capito che non c’era verso di guadagnare qualche minuto in più di sonno.  
James scrollò la testa solenne e si strinse nelle spalle, perché quella era una questione importante e andava sbrigata al più presto. Così inspirò e Remus abbozzò un sorriso per la gravità che James stava deliberatamente dando a tutta quella situazione, poi si preparò a osservare la scena, perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato da ridere.  
“Ehi, Pete,” lo chiamò proprio lui, infatti, lanciandogli un cuscino e riuscendo a prenderlo in pieno sulla testa bionda. Il ragazzo si lamentò, ma continuò a dormire.  
James non poteva aspettare un attimo di più: abbassò la mano sulla testa di Sirius e gli arruffò violentemente i capelli, spargendoglieli ovunque, anche nel naso.  
Sirius sospirò, sembrava ancora troppo incosciente per arrabbiarsi. “James,” mormorò, muovendo una mano verso il cuscino, “scegli come vuoi morire,” sentenziò poi, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno e gli occhi chiusi. Dal tono sembrava che gli stesse chiedendo di abbracciarlo.  
Remus e James risero e, per un attimo, non successe nulla.  
Fu nell’attimo successivo che le cose presero una piega che i capelli di Sirius avevano perso ormai da qualche secondo. Il ragazzo tolse la mano da sotto il cuscino e sfruttò il fatto che James gli fosse praticamente steso addosso per ribaltare le posizioni e sedersi sopra di lui. Pareva che Sirius avesse questa inutile abitudine a dormire con la bacchetta sotto il cuscino, perché era quella, che aveva afferrato qualche minuto prima e che adesso gli puntava sulla faccia.  
Il sonno sembrava aver già abbandonato i suoi occhi, che invece brillavano di rabbia e di un sadico divertimento. “Se c’è una cosa che mi dà fastidio…” iniziò il ragazzo, prima che James lo interrompesse.  
“È esattamente per questo che l’ho fatto,” rispose, come se non si fosse trovato in posizione di svantaggio. A riprova della sua sfacciataggine, James afferrò il polso con cui Sirius reggeva la bacchetta e lottò per deviarla dalla sua faccia, perché era piuttosto sicuro che non avesse intenzione di limitarsi alle minacce. “È una cosa importante,” tentò di spiegarsi, “oggi ci sono i duelli.”  
“Stai già perdendo il tuo, Potter,” Sirius si passò divertito la lingua sui denti, mentre continuava a lottare con James.  
“La prossima volta che m’ignori te li taglio, Black,” ribatté il ragazzo, che se la stava proprio spassando.  
“Tu provaci, te la faccio ingoiare,” gli tenne testa Sirius e batté la lingua contro la guancia un paio di volte, in una maniera per cui molte fanciulle avrebbero perso la testa, ma che a James fece capire in modo più che eloquente che si riferiva alla foglia che aveva dovuto tenere in bocca per svariati mesi. Rabbrividì e arricciò le labbra in una smorfia disgustata, fissandolo.  
“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” esalò semplicemente Remus, calmo e all’apparenza un po’ annoiato e Sirius vide la sua bacchetta compiere una parabola perfetta fino ad atterrare nella mano del suo amico.  
“Ehi!”  
Remus scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò.  
“Grazie!” James si voltò felice nella sua direzione, “alla babbana?” domandò poi, ancora bloccato sotto il peso di Sirius.  
Lui annuì e, senza esitare, i due iniziarono a lottare.  
  
***  
  
“Ci tengo che rispettiate le regole,” la voce cantilenante e cadenzata del professor Jigger risuonava tra le mura della grande classe di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. “Il duello non consiste in una barbara sfilza di incantesimi con cui attaccare il nemico,” continuò, ripetendo quelle parole senza la minima emozione nella voce, come se qualcuno l’avesse piazzato lì vent’anni prima e gli avesse detto di cantilenare quelle istruzioni da allora, “dovete essere scaltri e distinguere il momento della difesa da quello dell’attacco.”  
Sirius sbuffò sonoramente, dal suo posto accanto a James. Se non fossero stati in piedi e tutti i banchi non fossero stati spostati di lato per consentire una lezione più dinamica, Sirius era sicuro che avrebbe passato metà del tempo a chiedersi se avessero intenzione davvero di passare alla pratica.  
“Vi è consentito usare qualunque incantesimo studiato finora, con alcuni divieti.”  
James inspirò affranto e scambiò un veloce sguardo annoiato col suo migliore amico.  
“Incantesimi che non rientrano nel programma del primo, del secondo e del terzo anno sono proibiti,” iniziò e James pensò seriamente che avrebbe parlato per sempre. “Sono ammessi incantesimi che studieremo più avanti, nel corso dell’anno scolastico corrente, chi sono io per impedirvi di studiare di più?”  
Qualcuno nella classe rise e Sirius pensò che avrebbe dovuto rivalutare il suo concetto di ironia. Quando notò che quel qualcuno era Lily Evans ne fu sicuro.  
“Non potete appiccare incendi o attaccare il compagno avversario col fuoco, non potete interferire in altri combattimenti, non potete distruggere la classe in nessuna maniera e non potete evocare animali di nessun tipo per attaccare.”  
“Peccato, avevo proprio intenzione di evocare un lupo domestico,” scherzò Sirius e una parte consistente della classe ridacchiò. Quando Lily Evans alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccata, Sirius pensò che quella ragazza avesse bisogno d’aiuto. Tuttavia, solo altre tre persone in quella classe ebbero modo di cogliere il senso profondo della battuta. Remus ebbe una voglia matta di scambiare partner con James solo per fargliela pagare.  
“Sono serio, signor Black,” Arsenius Jigger lo ammonì con lo sguardo.  
“Lo sono anch’io, professore, di nome e di fatto.”  
Altre risate si diffusero nell’aula e il professore decise di ignorarlo, perché conosceva bene le conseguenze di quelle discussioni: perdita di tempo e detenzioni.  
“Iniziamo,” prese di nuovo parola Jigger, la voce già stanca per la noiosissima ora che lo attendeva, “posizionatevi di fronte al vostro compagno e ricordate di inchinarvi prima di dare inizio al duello.”  
Un mormorio concitato si diffuse nell’aula. Peter lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Remus, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di darsela a gambe. Il ragazzo, però, gli sorrise incoraggiante e si inchinò. Peter lo imitò in maniera un po’ goffa.  
“ _Everte Statim!_ ”  
Come c’era da aspettarsi, James e Sirius non attesero neanche un attimo per cominciare. Nulla di ciò che aveva detto James violava le regole, ma nessuno avrebbe mai iniziato in maniera così violenta un duello. Il professor Jigger alzò gli occhi al cielo e comprese, suo malgrado, di dover tenere d’occhio quei due.  
“Bastardo,” sibilò Sirius, muovendo la bacchetta davanti a sé e rispedendo indietro l’incantesimo. James alzò una mano e mitigò il contrattacco. “ _Aqua Eructo_ ,” sussurrò lui, che voleva evitare di dare tempo a James si capire cosa avesse in mente e cercò quindi di non farsi sentire.  
Un cascata d’acqua si riversò sul ragazzo che alzò un sopracciglio, punto sul vivo, e fu costretto a togliersi gli occhiali. Prima che Sirius avesse modo di sfruttare quello stallo per riversargli addosso una forma facilitata e ammessa di uno schiantesimo, James roteò la mano con cui reggeva la bacchetta alla cieca e sfruttò la gocce rimaste per rispedirgliele a mulinello.  
Fu così che, dopo cinque minuti di duelli, Sirius e James erano già fradici.  
“Hai freddo?” domandò James e Sirius scosse la testa e gli puntò contro la bacchetta, perché sapeva cosa stava per fare.  
“Parla di meno e non rivelare le tue prossime mosse.”  
“ _Ventus_ ,” chiamò James e, pur aspettandoselo, Sirius non potè deviare il turbine d’aria che gli si riversò addosso.  
James mosse di nuovo la bacchetta, spedendo un’altra spirale di vento addosso al compagno. Sirius lo trovò un buon momento per testare la flessibilità delle regole del professor Jigger, perchè questa volta si difese, scrollandosi di dosso l’aria molesta e spedendola ai lati.  
La cosa ebbe _chiaramente_ un effetto sugli altri duellanti. In particolare su Remus, che non riuscì a gestire la ventata e l’attacco di Peter insieme e cadde su un ginocchio. Fece un sorriso al suo avversario, però, perchè a Peter brillavano un po’ gli occhi.  
“ _Expelliarmus_!” e James si difese. Sirius riattaccò con lo stesso incantesimo, avvicinandosi a ogni attacco e dando all’amico solo la possibilità di difendersi nell’intervallo tra un tentativo di disarmo e un altro. James sorrise, ancora con la bacchetta in mano, perché era stato in grado di pararle tutte. I due si guardarono per un attimo, poi annuirono e attaccarono insieme. Dalla collisione di incantesimi volarono scintille, che si diffusero verso l’alto, scendendo a fontana.  
Il professor Jigger sospirò pesantemente, battendosi una mano sulla fronte e ringraziando la sua buona stella per aver fatto in modo che quella lezione fosse stata organizzata in compresenza con i Tassorosso e non i Serpeverde. Poi alzò la testa verso James e Sirius e si decise a fermarli.  
La lezione si concluse prevedibilmente con una cascata di scintille non necessarie, che il professor Jigger decretò troppo simili al fuoco, e due detenzioni.  
  
***  
  
“E poi si è messa a urlare, ma non c’era più molto che potesse fare,” Sirius scrollò le spalle e si riassestò la tracolla della borsa sulla spalla. Erano di ritorno alla Torre di Grifondoro, dopo la lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.   
Peter sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto. “L’hai fatto davvero?” Un misto di ammirazione e paura gli brillava nello sguardo e Remus, qualche passo dietro di loro, sospirò rassegnato.  
Sirius annuì orgoglioso e gli occhi di Peter continuarono a crescere in volume.  
“Hai attaccato poster di babbane in bikini sulle pareti della tua stanza?”  
Sirius annuì ancora, un sorriso furbo che si allargava sulle sue labbra.  
“Un incantesimo di adesione permanente sulle pareti della tua stanza?”  
“Sì, Peter,” si intromise James, appoggiando un braccio sulle sue spalle e tirandolo a sé per arruffargli i capelli, “ora puoi smettere di sbavare.”  
“Oh, no,” esalò leggero il ragazzo, “quello è un compito che lascio a Marlene McKinnon.”  
L’espressione prima così fiera e rilassata di Sirius vacillò per un secondo, poi il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte e fissò lo sguardo su Peter, interrompendo la passeggiata per i corridoi per una lunga occhiataccia. “Che c’entra?”  
“Dimmelo tu,” ribatté Peter, con una scrollata di spalle. “Secondo me le piaci.”  
“E tu la incoraggi,” si unì Remus a dare man forte al suo amico e sorridendo furbo a Sirius. Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui e scosse la testa, ma non ebbe mai modo di rispondere alla provocazione, perché James incappò in qualcosa che richiedeva la sua più completa attenzione. Ad essere più precisi, in _qualcuno_.  
“Guarda chi si vede,” un autentico ghigno si dipinse sul volto di James. Sirius inclinò la testa su un lato e il sorriso che si formò sul suo, di volto, sembrava più ironico e strafottente. Peter conosceva quell’atmosfera e sapeva di doversi fare da parte, così raggiunse Remus e gli riservò un’occhiata consapevole.  
Gli studenti che si ritrovarono a passare per quel corridoio gettarono sguardi fugaci alla situazione, qualcuno si fermò addirittura a guardare.  
“Ragazzi,” tentò Lupin. Sapeva che era totalmente inutile, ma ogni volta ci provava. Non aveva mai avuto grandi problemi con le teste calde di James e Sirius. In primo luogo perché, anche se loro non ci facevano caso, aveva una presa sulla situazione molto più salda di quanto pensassero, soprattutto su Sirius e sui suoi scatti insani.  
A essere onesti, andare in giro a fare scherzi e combinare guai era uno dei primari interessi anche di Remus. Il fatto che lo desse meno a vedere non significava in nessuna maniera che venisse trascinato o costretto da loro. E, per finire, non essere bersaglio di trucchi simpatici significava godere di quella lealtà e unione che esisteva solo tra loro quattro.  
Insomma, Remus ci aveva pensato a lungo e si era reso conto che non si era, _semplicemente,_ accontentato di loro perchè l’avevano accettato o si erano avvicinati a lui in primo luogo: ci si trovava onestamente benissimo.  
C’era solo un neo, in tutta quella situazione, ed era la loro divergenza di idee sui metodi che usavano contro Severus. Quando si trattava di prendersela con l’intera casa Serpeverde gli andava più che bene. Li detestava, li trovava a dire il vero anche un po’ ridicoli e gli scherzi a loro sfavore risultavano sempre essere i più geniali e stimolanti, ma quando il bersaglio era unicamente Severus Piton, le cose si complicavano.  
Piton era insopportabile, su questo non c’era nulla da discutere, e non gli faceva così tanta pena da fargli venir voglia di prendere davvero l’iniziativa e fermarli, ma erano i _metodi_ a non piacergli affatto.  
Peter sembrava solo ammirato dalla quantità diversa di incantesimi che _testavano_ contro di lui.  
Sirius aveva sempre seguito ciecamente James in quell’astio, perché per lui era un’evidente occasione per coalizzarsi col suo migliore amico e perché, ovviamente, era convinto che Piton fosse invidioso di loro.   
Ma i motivi di James non li aveva mai davvero capiti fino in fondo, soprattutto con i suoi principi.  
Sospirò rassegnato, per l’ennesima volta in quei minuti, e notò ancora una volta come le loro posture cambiassero sempre visibilmente in presenza di Piton.  
“Ho sentito della detenzione, Potter, vi hanno affidato i bagni?”  
Provocarli non era stata una bella mossa. Era accompagnato da Mulciber e Avery, due compagni Serpeverde che indossavano un ghigno a testa e tanta voglia di mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti delle loro scorse lezioni passate a duellare.  
“No, quello è il _tuo_ habitat naturale, Mocciosus,” ringhiò Sirius, tra i denti. Il sorriso sfacciato sul suo volto si era solo affilato.  
I cinque ragazzi avevano le banchette puntate tutte contro i loro avversari e i compagni nei corridoi attendevano col fiato sospeso che la tensione scoppiasse. Muoversi di lì era fuori discussione.  
James e Sirius si scambiarono un’ultima occhiata complice, prima di agire.  
Furono veloci in maniera impressionante.  
“ _Levicorpus!_ ” gridò James e Sirius lanciò incantesimi alla rinfusa a Mulciber e Avery a una velocità che fece chiedere a entrambi se non stesse reggendo due bacchette.  
La sorte peggiore toccò a Piton. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi sconvolto e non ebbe modo di replicare. Si trovò a penzolare a testa in giù nel bel mezzo del corridoio e la bacchetta gli cadde di mano.  
Sirius si voltò di scatto verso James, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciando un’occhiata veloce a Piton. Mulciber e Avery rimasero ugualmente confusi.  
“Quindi è questo che fa, _Mocciosus_ , ottima trovata, peccato che non sia più solo tuo.”  
Piton si divincolò e ringhiò frustrato. James inclinò la testa su un lato e scrollò le spalle.  
“Se vuoi scendere basta chiedere.”  
“Potter, ti…”  
La mano di James scattò verso l’alto. “ _Liberacorpus_ ,” chiamò e Piton atterrò sul pavimento di pietra di Hogwarts con un tonfo.  
Remus, che era rimasto a guardare la scena a braccia conserte, alzò lo sguardo su Sirius e, per un attimo, sperò che avesse trovato un po’ di senno.  
Si era sbagliato. Sirius fischiò con approvazione e alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso obliquo. “Fatti aiutare dai tuoi amici a rimetterti in piedi,” sibilò, accennando col capo al punto in cui Mulciber e Avery erano scomparsi, temendo di dover sperimentare sulla loro pelle un incantesimo di cui, chiaramente, non afferravano le coordinate.  
James fece un cenno a Sirius e, insieme, si allontanarono verso la Torre di Grifondoro.  
  
***  
  
Peter stava sudando tutta l'acqua che aveva bevuto a cena.  
Allineò la sua falena con l’apertura della fiala, poi strizzò gli occhi dal disgusto e la lasciò cadere. Un sonoro _ploff_ gli annunciò che aveva fatto centro.  
James, accanto a lui, diede una piccola scossa alla fiala e la osservò attraverso la luce fievole di una delle lanterne che illuminavano il corridoio.  
Erano passati sei mesi da quando avevano attaccato per la prima volta una foglia di mandragora nelle loro bocche ed erano sette giorni che si svegliavano all’alba per recarsi nella Foresta Proibita in cerca di rugiada da aggiungere alla pozione, protetti chiaramente dal mantello dell’invisibilità di James. La foglia sarebbe dovuta rimanere in _ammollo_ solo per un mese, ma avevano avuto vari incidenti di percorso e, una volta, avevano dovuto addirittura ripetere la procedura, perchè, a quanto pareva, nella fiala di James era entrata della rugiada che era stata sotto al sole. La sua pozione aveva preso un colore blu intenso che non era in nessun modo previsto dalle istruzioni.  
Avevano ricominciato tutti daccapo per pura solidarietà.  
Finalmente, però, all’alba di maggio, quella lunga serie di rituali apparentemente privi di senso era finita e una stagione priva di acquazzoni era appena iniziata.  
 _Grandioso_.  
L’aggiunta di una crisalide di sfinge di testa di morto alla fiala era l’ultimo essenziale ingrediente. L’accozzaglia di libri e informazioni che avevano messo insieme per oltre un anno, a quel punto, prevedeva la fase più complessa e aleatoria del processo e Peter non era sicuro che nascondersi in una classe del castello rendesse le cose più tranquille.  
“Bene, previsioni del meteo dei prossimi mesi?” domandò Sirius, chinato su uno spigolo di un banco, perché era arrivato il turno della sua falena.  
James lo squadrò per un attimo, decisamente impensierito. “Mi spieghi perché devi fare tutte le cose delicate in bilico?” gli domandò, poi, con un sopracciglio inarcato e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sirius si voltò verso di lui di scatto, sfiorando con il gomito la fiala ancora in bilico. Peter per poco non si mise a urlare. Sirius notò compiaciuto che lo scherzo era andato a segno e sorrise furbo, prima di tornare al suo compito.  
“Bene,” esalò, dopo qualche attimo di concentrato posizionamento di falena. “Ora abbiamo un problema.”  
James alzò una mano ad arruffarsi i capelli, in un silenzio concentrato.  
“Un Oblivion?” propose Peter, stringendosi nelle spalle e aspettando un verdetto. James e Sirius sembrarono pensarci su.  
Il problema di quella fase così delicata del processo per diventare Animagi era che questa fiala pareva andasse nascosta in un posto tranquillo e buio. A Hogwarts non era certo difficile trovare un luogo che rispondesse al criterio, ma il nodo era che, a quel punto, avrebbero dovuto aspettare il temporale successivo e, nello stesso tempo, non visitare in nessun modo il luogo in cui era stata nascosta la fiala. Oltre che trovare un posto per cui non sarebbero mai passati, neanche per caso, i ragazzi avrebbero avuto un incredibile e insormontabile impedimento: non avrebbero potuto neanche _pensare_ alla fiala.  
“Sarebbe anche una buona idea,” considerò James, riferendosi all’incantesimo di memoria che aveva proposto Peter.  
“Il problema è che se io cancello la memoria a te e James la cancella a me, nessuno potrà più cancellarla a lui,” spiegò Sirius, che aveva lasciato la sua fiala in bilico e aveva raggiunto i suoi amici, seduti a gambe incrociate sul pavimento della classe in disuso. La luce tremolante del fuoco gli si rifletteva negli occhi in una maniera un po’ sinistra.  
“E poi, anche se riuscissimo a trovare un modo per dimenticare temporaneamente la fiala, nessuno potrebbe annullare l’incantesimo,” continuò James, che adesso aveva entrambe le mani nei capelli e i gomiti a terra, vagamente frustrato.  
Seguì un silenzio snervante. Se Gazza fosse passato lì davanti, sarebbe probabilmente riuscito a sentire il ronzio dei loro cervelli che si spremevano come forsennati.  
All’improvviso, però, senza alcun preavviso, Sirius mosse veloce la bacchetta verso un armadietto della stanza, evocando silenziosamente un pennarello blu. Peter e James alzarono uno sguardo interrogativo su di lui. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso furbo. “Facciamo scommesse?”  
“Eh?”  
“Non dobbiamo pensare alle nostre fiale, dico bene?”  
James e Peter annuirono in contemporanea, ma un sorriso strano andava già espandendosi sul viso di James. Non aveva del tutto inteso dove volesse andare a parare Sirius, ma sentiva di averlo capito intuitivamente al volo. Quella specie di connessione, ultimamente, non era una novità.  
“Benissimo, se trovassimo un modo per non avere idea di com’è fatta la fiala non avremmo assolutamente modo di pensarla, ma riusciremmo comunque a mantenerne il ricordo.”  
James annuì, iniziando ad afferrare sempre più velocemente e illuminandosi di secondo in secondo.  
“Scommettiamo,” Sirius fece spallucce e porse il pennarello blu ai ragazzi.  
“Non ti seguo, Sirius,” si intromise Peter, la fronte aggrottata per lo sforzo e la concentrazione.  
“Vuole fare scommesse sulle nostre future forme da Animagus,” spiegò James, lanciando un’occhiata divertita a Sirius. “Se le scriviamo sulle fiale di un altro, saremo in grado di ricordare le nostre solo per com’erano _prima_ che si riempissero di scritte.”  
Peter comprese al volo. “E a quel punto chi l’ha manomessa andrà a nasconderla in un posto buio e tranquillo, come da manuale,” concluse il ragazzo, annuendo energico.  
James annuì, perché finalmente il loro piano era concluso, quando un pensiero stupido ma necessario gli attraversò la mente. “Passiamo la maggior parte del tempo insieme, ma se c’è qualche luogo in cui andate spesso che non conosciamo dovreste dirlo,” li avvertì e Peter si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Ehm, con me evitate la Torre di Astronomia,” esalò Sirius, in un sussurro. Da quella prima notte della scoperta della licantropia di Remus, i due avevano preso la strana ma incrollabile abitudine di svegliarsi a vicenda nel bel mezzo della notte e trascinarsi lassù, quando non riuscivano a dormire. Avevano passato ore intere, in silenzio, a osservare la volta celeste, ma, per qualche strana ragione, James e Peter non ne erano mai venuti a conoscenza.  
James inarcò un sopracciglio. “Perché?”  
Sirius non seppe bene per quale motivo non avesse alcuna intenzione di rivelare quella strana e, si rese conto, imbarazzante abitudine, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Evitate,” comandò semplicemente e James si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Allora niente Torre di Astronomia per Romeo, con me evitate il dormitorio delle ragazze,” scherzò James, guadagnandosi un pennarello dietro la nuca da parte di Sirius.  
“Bene, i termini della scommessa verranno redatti in seguito, scriviamo?”  
La fiala di Peter andò nelle mani di James, la cui pozione, invece, finì suo malgrado in mano a Sirius, lasciando un’ultima coppia disponibile.  
“Pete, stai attento, lì dentro ci sono la mia saliva e i miei capelli, qualcuno potrebbe clonarmi,” lo avvertì Sirius, quando gli consegnò la sua fiala.  
“Credo che un solo Sirius sia abbastanza,” considerò Peter, accettando tra le mani la fiala che era stata più in bilico nella storia delle fiale.   
Dopo aver scribacchiato di fretta qualcosa sui vetri, i ragazzi intascarono il bottino e si guardarono per qualche attimo. “Ingegnatevi,” diede istruzioni James. “Se il luogo che avete in mente verrà aperto solo domani, non ditelo e basta.”  
Sirius, James e Peter uscirono silenziosi dalla classe in disuso in cui si erano rintanati, si diedero un ultimo sguardo attorno e pregarono con tutto il cuore che Gazza non avesse intenzione di disturbarli durante la loro prima missione seria. A un incrocio di corridoi si liberarono del mantello dell’invisibilità e presero tre direzioni diverse.  
  
***  
  
_31 agosto, 1971_  
  
Regulus osservava con profonda ammirazione le gocce di pioggia che cadevano silenziose sul marciapiede di Grimmauld Place. Si era rintanato nella sua stanza subito dopo cena e nessuno aveva mosso particolari obiezioni. Non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di parlare, a dire il vero, perché un’altra cena terribile era stata consumata in casa Black e Walburga si era limitata a sparecchiare con un gesto stizzito della bacchetta, invitando tutti a togliere il disturbo.  
Sua madre aveva rivelato a Orion della lingua lunga di suo fratello di quel pomeriggio e Sirius non si era lasciato scappare l’occasione di dimostrare nuovamente… qualunque cosa ci tenesse tanto a dimostrare.  
Regulus era particolarmente infastidito da quella sua innata voglia di provocare e, soprattutto, non ci vedeva alcuna ragione. Spesso trovava il suo modo di fare mille volte più snervante di quello che tanto denunciava. Non gli mancava niente, aveva letteralmente tutto e trovava comunque il modo di lamentarsi. Non lo capiva, quella continua negazione in fondo lo offendeva, colpiva anche lui e gli sembrava tutta una messa in scena, inventata di sana pianta per il gusto di andare contro ciò che gli veniva detto di fare, come se questo l’avesse potuto rendere più intelligente.  
Eppure, quando erano soli, Regulus ci cascava _sempre_. Suo fratello aveva un’innata tendenza a farsi voler bene, quando decideva che qualcuno gli andasse a genio e la lealtà che ne seguiva costringeva spesso Regulus a perdonargli tutto, anche le non troppo velate ammissioni sull’odio che provava su qualunque cosa appartenesse alle quattro, immense mura del numero 12 di Grimmauld Place.  
Peccato che a quelle quattro, immense mura appartenesse anche lui!   
Una sonora bussata alla porta lo costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla finestra appannata, dove alcune gocce di pioggia si erano attardate su un percorso che pareva imprevedibile.  
“Si può?” Sirius non attese una risposta per sgusciare nella stanza del fratello. Regulus, però, aveva annuito. “Non si scappa così facilmente,” scherzò ancora, ma Regulus scrollò le spalle e tornò a osservare le gocce di pioggia che gareggiavano sul vetro.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me, vero?” Sirius sorrideva consapevole, una traccia di ironia gli striava il tono, ma non lo rendeva spiacevole.  
“Non hai fatto nulla di nuovo,” lo colpì velatamente Regulus, con un’ennesima scrollata di spalle apparentemente incurante.  
Sirius si lasciò cadere sul letto del fratello e sospirò. “Ma sei arrabbiato con me.”  
Regulus si voltò di scatto, negli occhi c’era riflessa con chiarezza tutta l’irritazione che negava. “Non aspetti altro che andartene. Finalmente potrai farlo, sei felice, no?”  
“Da morire.”  
Regulus si lasciò scappare un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo e una risata. “Appunto.”  
Sirius sembrò capire e ridacchiò, il che mise a dura prova i nervi di suo fratello. “Ascolta,” il ragazzino tornò serio e un velo di imbarazzo gli si posò sulle guance, “quando dico con tutta questa leggerezza che detesto questo posto e, soprattutto, quando lo dico a te,” specificò, abbassando il capo e alzando gli occhi su di lui, con un sorriso a metà, “lo faccio perchè, ovviamente, rientri nelle cose che non odio,” specificò e Regulus alzò uno sguardo sconcertato sul fratello. “Non vedo l’ora che arrivi anche la tua lettera,” ammise, alzandosi dal letto e avvicinandosi a Regulus, “così avremo un posto tutto per noi per essere felici,” concluse semplicemente, portando una mano ad arruffargli i capelli. Regulus si scrollò di dosso la mano del fratello e si lasciò scappare una risata.  
Osservò il percorso curioso di due gocce che, a metà finestra, si incontrarono a fondersi in una.  
“Quindi non vuoi abbandonarmi?”  
Sirius rise sguaiato, in un modo che avrebbe fatto venire i brividi e altre cinque rughe alla madre. “Scordatelo,” ribatté poi, alzando un sopracciglio come se la paura di suo fratello fosse stata assolutamente fuori luogo. “Sei mio fratello,” considerò, poi, dirigendosi verso la porta e facendo scattare il pomello, per uscire. “Vado a preparare il baule per domani, perlustro la zona prima che arrivi anche tu,” promise, strizzandogli un occhio e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Regulus rise tra sé, tornando con lo sguardo sul viale per godersi uno degli ultimi temporali estivi.  
Proprio sul fondo della finestra, tra i riquadri in ferro battuto, giunsero in quel momento le gocce che si erano unite al centro. Regulus notò con sorpresa che a un certo punto si dovevano essere separate e aver preso percorsi diversi, perché si arrestarono ai due angoli opposti del suo davanzale, infrangendosi sul cemento.  
Un brivido che non riuscì a spiegarsi gli percorse la schiena.    
  
  
  



	8. Capitolo 7 - Cera e ghiaccio

  
_Vigilia di natale, 1989_  
  
Peter Minus era stato speciale. I cinque minuti e trentadue del suo successo gli avevano affibbiato l’incredibilmente raro epiteto di _Testurbante_ , un evento unico, che per Peter si era tradotto in cinque minuti e trentadue di soggezione e sudore.  
Il Testurbante indicava un mago il cui tempo di smistamento superasse i cinque minuti. Il silenzio del cappello gli era sembrato il primo di una lunga serie di scherzi cattivi nei suoi confronti. Si aspettava di essere preso in giro, prima o poi, ma non dopo neanche unʼora da quando aveva messo piede in quella scuola.  
Peter aveva pensato a lungo al motivo di quei cinque minuti, a cosa avesse lui, che era _solo Peter_ , per aver dato tanto da pensare a quel povero cappello. All’inizio, quando era giovane e sotto l’influenza dei suoi amici sicuri, Peter si portava dietro quella storia come un traguardo, un motivo di vanto, perché gli aveva dato spessore, validità. Era stato complicato per cinque minuti e trentadue, meritevole di attenzione e di ragionamento. Era stato il centro del pensiero di qualcuno, anche se di un cappello.  
Dopo dodici anni dalla fine della scuola, Peter aveva iniziato a vedere le cose in un’altra maniera. Si era chiesto, infatti, se il cappello avesse passato quei cinque minuti e trentadue a chiedersi se in effetti ci fosse almeno una casa che facesse per lui e non ad arrovellarsi su quale delle sue capacità spiccasse tanto più delle altre da reclamare a sé il verdetto. Peter, più che sentirsi tante cose, aveva iniziato a sentirsi nessuna.  
“Percy, staccati da quel topo,” Fred glielo prese dalle mani con non troppo garbo, posandolo a terra con un sopracciglio alzato, “inizi a diventare inquietante.”  
“Si dà il caso che sia il _mio_ topo,” Percy squadrò suo fratello con uno sguardo che solo un tredicenne minaccioso poteva avere.  
“Chiedigli se gli va di trasformarsi in una bella signorina.” George, seduto al lato di Percy che non era occupato da Fred, mimò le labbra carnose di un’attraente fanciulla, “magari si vuole unire a noi per il natale.”  
Percy alzò gli occhi al cielo, alzandosi dal sofà foderato arancione per liberarsi dalle grinfie di quelle due palle al piede. Lasciò stare Crosta e si diresse alla tavola imbandita: il cenone della vigilia sarebbe stato un autentico _mercato_ , come al solito.  
Crosta colse l’occasione di potenziale solitudine per passare attraverso lo spiffero della finestra e fare un salto nei campi che accerchiavano la Tana.  
Quando si fu accertato di essersi allontanato abbastanza da occhi indiscreti si concesse una trasformazione, coperto dalla vegetazione alta e poco curata. Il sole tramontava placido e arancione dietro le colline, che già assumevano un tono caldo e scuro. Il fresco della sera in arrivo superava gli insufficienti strati dei suoi abiti logori e lo avvolgeva sereno, facendolo rabbrividire. Gli stessi vestiti che indossava quando, al banco dei pegni, aveva pagato cara la sua libertà.  
Peter avvicinò le gambe al petto e poggiò la testa sulle ginocchia, continuando a fissare il sole.  
Quando tornava ad assumere la sua forma umana, tutte le emozioni che aveva incamerato e processato in maniera blanda fino a quel tempo lo invadevano a cascata, come molecole spinte improvvisamente a legarsi le une alle altre, contemporaneamente, a rendersi più complesse, più incomprensibili.  
Peter aggrottò la fronte e dondolò appena, nervoso.  
Il sole era calmo, le risate divertite della famiglia Weasley gli giungevano all’orecchio ovattate e qualche corvo si attardava nel cielo cobalto, gracchiando in lontananza. Tutto era così _sereno_. Forse era esattamente quello, il problema, forse era la serenità a rendere più crudo il dolore, perché bruciava secco, come acqua su pietre incandescenti.  
Peter continuò a fissare il sole, in attesa che lasciasse posto alla ben più nota notte. Era un uomo libero, sì, che era scappato dalla morte, certo, ma non era più nessuno. Era Crosta, forse, e a volte sperava di poterlo diventare completamente.  
E il senso di colpa, il pentimento, quando tutto era finito, non si era certo dimenticato di entrare prepotente nella sua testa. Era uno spillo che gli trapassava il cranio, ma non gli permetteva di morire dissanguato. Peter non voleva la morte, ma la redenzione, voleva tornare indietro o abbandonarsi al Signore Oscuro una volta per tutte e farla finita. Diventare suo, che era mille volte più facile, bisognava seguire la strada spianata e i cartelli che puntavano in direzione ‘paura’. Peter aveva un fiuto naturale per quel genere di sentieri.  
James Potter era morto da otto anni e non c’era giorno che non pensasse a come avesse preso cinque vite a cui teneva e le avesse abbattute tutte, la sua per prima. Aveva contro di sé il mago in vita che più temeva, dietro quattro sbarre che lo separavano dall’inevitabile scoperta che era ancora vivo e i sostenitori più feroci dell’altro mago che più temeva; lui, però, era morto.  
Se c’era qualcuno da cui sarebbe potuto tornare, suo malgrado, era proprio dal secondo, perchè poteva essere riportato in vita e forse la gloria e la dimostrazione della sua immensa fedeltà avrebbero curato gli animi dubbiosi dei maghi che lo incolpavano.  
Peter era un traditore in ogni mondo e il sole caldo e arancione era ormai prossimo a sparire. Una sola lacrima amara cadde fino al palmo della sua mano, poi Peter lasciò che Crosta attutisse tutto il dolore che un corpo umano grande e grosso non era in grado di contenere.  
Quella sera Peter Minus passò i cinque minuti e trentadue più vuoti della sua storia, tornato a essere nessuno.  
  
***  
  
Il rumore curioso di uno stomaco che gorgogliava interruppe il silenzio della sala comune. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi scuri e si guardò attorno.  
“Pete,” James alzò un sopracciglio ironico verso di lui, “hai davvero ancora fame?”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, intingendo la sua piuma nell’inchiostro. “Ho lo stomaco vuoto,” si limitò a rispondere e Sirius sfruttò quella succulenta occasione per alzare la testa dal libro per un’occhiata ironica.  
“Certo, Pete, in effetti è quello che succede a tutti venti minuti dopo aver cenato.”  
James rise insieme a lui e Remus si premurò di lanciar loro un cuscino a testa addosso, giusto perché era riuscito a farli stare zitti a studiare nella stessa stanza per ben venti minuti e voleva mantenere quel record.  
“Per piacere, _sto_ studiando,” ribatté Sirius, alla muta e aggressiva presa di posizione del suo amico. James sbirciò sul suo libro e l’ennesimo principio di sorriso lo costrinse ad alzare un paio d’occhi innocenti su Remus.  
Sirius si schiarì la gola, con gli occhi puntati su un rigo particolarmente interessante de ‘Le Forze Oscure’. “La trasformazione mensile non può essere evitata in alcuna maniera,” iniziò e Remus inspirò affranto. Una parte di sé lo costrinse ad affrettarsi con lo sguardo nella Sala Comune, constatando con sollievo che non ospitasse altri studenti oltre che loro. Sirius si poggiò con la testa sul bracciolo della sua poltrona e continuò a leggere: “Avviene a ogni luna piena e il soggetto è portato ad attaccare indiscriminatamente chiunque gli capiti a tiro, parente o sconosciuto che sia.”  
Remus si ritrovò, sorpreso, a sorridere del tono annoiato e perfettamente naturale con cui Sirius stava leggendo quelle parole.   
“Per fortuna sto studiando, altrimenti non ce lʼavrei proprio fatta a imparare queste stronzate,” mormorò e James e Peter scoppiarono a ridere. “I lupi mannari sono creature aggressive e maligne.”  
“Oh, puoi dirlo forte,” confermò Remus, annuendo come se gli fosse capitato di avere a che fare con un lupo mannaro, una volta o due.  
“Sirius, leggi bene, c’è scritto che può staccarti la testa se metti le mani nella sua scorta di cioccolata,” gli diede corda James e Sirius annuì solenne.  
“Però non dicono che sono incredibilmente noiosi.”  
“E che non vanno svegliati prima delle otto del mattino,” si aggiunse Peter, alzando lo sguardo su Remus.  
“Affamati, noiosi e dormiglioni, Pete, devi dirci qualcosa?” Sirius aggrottò la fronte sconcertato e fissò un falso sguardo dubbioso sul suo amico. “No, perché non so se ce la farei mai ad avere un amico lupo mannaro.”  
Peter roteò gli occhi. “Bastardo.”  
I tre ragazzi risero e dichiararono chiuso il discorso lupo mannaro. Proprio in quel momento, infatti, Dorcas e Mary tornarono alla Torre di Grifondoro.  
Sirius, seduto ancora a terra, si lasciò cadere nuovamente con la testa contro il bracciolo della poltrona di Remus e poggiò svogliatamente il libro sulle ginocchia, sfogliandolo come se l’avesse scritto lui. Remus lo osservò per qualche secondo, genuinamente divertito da quell’atteggiamento. Notò con un pizzico di distante ironia che quando Sirius aveva deciso di non tagliare i capelli aveva fatto sul serio. Era diventata una cosa particolarmente importante per lui, forse perché le bandiere Grifondoro e i poster delle ragazze rimanevano a Grimmauld Place, mentre poteva evidenziare la sua differenza ogni giorno, quando si guardava allo specchio. Forse sottintendeva un bisogno anche estetico di farsi notare più di quanto già non facesse, di essere diverso non solo dalla sua famiglia, ma dal mondo intero… o forse solo da ‘ _se stesso, vecchio ed erede_ ’. Remus non aveva dimenticato le sue parole, anche se pronunciate prima di un momento che per lui era stato tragico.  
Però, in realtà, Remus credeva che gli donassero, che, a dirla tutta, a guardarli sembrassero morbidi, che sarebbe stato interessante sentirne la consistenza sotto i polpastrelli, passarci le dita in mezzo.  
“Potter,” la voce tagliente di Lily Evans lo costrinse a tornare in sè. Per un attimo si chiese dove fosse e, soprattutto, che espressione avesse. Quasi dimenticò come si fosse sentito negli ultimi cinque minuti.  
“Evans,” la salutò James, alzando uno sguardo arrogante nei suoi occhi chiari, “posso esserti d’aiuto?”  
“Sì,” replicò lei, gli occhi che si riducevano a due fessure per permetterle di apparire quanto più risentita possibile, “ho una richiesta.”  
“Vedrò cosa posso fare.”  
“Lascialo in pace,” rispose Lily, perentoria, nella voce neanche la minima traccia della richiesta che aveva menzionato.  
“Parli di Mocciosus? Ma io gli ho fatto un favore!”  
Sirius, accanto a lui, ridacchiò.  
“Mi spieghi in quale universo appenderlo a testa in giù è considerato un favore?”  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo come se avesse dovuto spiegare la cosa più ovvia del mondo al più stupido degli esseri umani. “Bastava chiedere,” replicò con aria superiore, “io gli ho reso onore.”  
Lily lo osservò disgustata, ma anche vagamente confusa dal motivo per cui attaccare un ragazzino potesse essere considerato un onore.  
James, al contrario, sapeva benissimo di cosa parlava. Era stata una mossa strategica. Severus era diventato sempre più inquietante e il suo atteggiamento viscido aveva iniziato a disturbarlo in maniera insopprimibile. Lo disgustava, non c’era fibra del suo corpo che non lo urtasse istintivamente e, allo stesso tempo, che non gli gridasse di attaccarlo. Gli avrebbe fatto pena se non fosse stato così dedito alle Arti Oscure. James si sentiva in dovere di proteggere il mondo da lui e, soprattutto, quando camminava per i corridoi con Lily Evans qualcosa, proprio al centro dello stomaco, lo turbava. Era semplicemente _sbagliato_. Ormai erano mesi che lo vedeva scribacchiare su quel dannato libro di Pozioni e, qualunque cosa fosse, stava funzionando alla grande. Piton era semplicemente imbattibile nelle pozioni: riusciva quasi a immaginarlo nei sotterranei Serpeverde a preparare intrugli disgustosi per compiacere Lumacorno. Sospettava, anche, che stesse tentando di ingraziarselo solo per seguire Lily agli incontri speciali che organizzava il professore.  
James aveva pensato bene di sbirciare. Gli attacchi recenti dovevano essere sembrati perfettamente normali a Peter e Remus, ma Sirius, ultimamente, era l’unico che alzava la bacchetta dopo una lezione di Pozioni. James aveva notato quello scarabocchio di “Levicorpus” e ci aveva messo tutto se stesso per distinguerne le lettere, non ci aveva messo molto, però, a capire a cosa servisse. Il bastardo, adesso, inventava anche incantesimi!  
Era semplicemente _giusto_ che, prima ancora che potesse metterli a punto, li testasse anche. E quale modo migliore di testarli che sperimentarli sulla sua pelle? James ne era praticamente convinto: gli aveva fatto un favore. Che poi il favore l’avesse fatto anche a se stesso era un altro discorso. Per quanto le ragioni di James fossero nobili, a detta sua, Lily era più decisa che mai a guardarlo in cagnesco. E James non aveva alcun problema a ricambiare con la stessa moneta.  
Sirius interruppe quello scambio di sguardi con un colpo di tosse. “Ma tu non ci detestavi? Perché non vai a farlo da un’altra parte?” Il repertorio di battutine di Sirius che Lily ignorava con la leggerezza di chi non le ha neanche sentite aveva ormai raggiunto livelli che Arsenius Jigger, con i suoi tomi di seicento pagine, poteva solo sperare. Anche quella volta tutto andò come da programma.  
“A volte penso, Potter, che tu abbia un serio problema di fiducia in te stesso,” sputò fuori Lily, un sorriso sprezzante giocava astuto sulle sue labbra.  
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio, James addirittura sembrò colpito, poi i quattro amici scoppiarono a ridere contemporaneamente, nessuno escluso.  
“Scusa, Lily,” si intromise Remus, che aveva ormai un bel rapporto con la ragazza, basato sulla stima e il rispetto reciproco, “però James è davvero l’ultima persona che definirei così.”  
“Ehi, la penultima,” si unì Peter, alzando un dito, “l’ultima è Sirius!”  
“Ah-ah, molto divertente,” ribatté il ragazzo, ma non se la sentì di negare.  
“Devo ricredermi, Evans, sei simpatica,” la provocò James, negli occhi una scintilla che quasi la implorava di iniziare a litigare. Se possibile, solo quello sguardo fece venire voglia a Lily di maledirlo al volo.  
“La verità,” la ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa per contenere l'irritazione, “è che forse non hai le palle di affrontarlo senza i tuoi trucchetti.”  
Era incredibile come James fosse in grado di mantenere la calma in qualunque situazione. Sirius sarebbe scattato e avrebbe distrutto tutto, Peter avrebbe abbassato lo sguardo e avrebbe trovato il modo più veloce ed efficiente di darsela a gambe e Remus si sarebbe rabbuiato, colpito nel segno e consapevole. James, invece, si limitò a scrollare le spalle con la disinvoltura di chi non si lascia mai toccare da niente. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni, poi lo rialzò sulla ragazza. “L’ultima volta che ho controllato cʼerano, le mie palle.”  
Lily sbuffò esasperata: era come parlare a un muro. “Sei così volgare,” ribatté con sdegno. Poi, senza aggiungere altro, sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò, con somma sorpresa di James, non sulla sua faccia, ma sui suoi pantaloni. “Be’, ricontrolla, idiota.”  
Evans incrociò le braccia al petto e, con quell’ultimo incantesimo, prese la strada per i dormitori femminili, sotto gli sguardi divertiti di Sirius e Peter.  
Non appena se ne fu andata i due scoppiarono a ridere. “ _Ricontrolla, idiota_ ,” la scimmiottò Sirius, tenendosi la pancia dalle risate. “Esilarante, davvero.”  
“James, va tutto bene?” chiamò Remus, che si era finalmente accorto che il suo amico fissava un punto impreciso del tavolino davanti a sé, senza nessuna espressione particolare dipinta in viso.  
“James?” Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia, accigliato.  
Il ragazzo si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo più calmo e beato della Terra sui due ragazzi, dedicando un’occhiata tutta a Peter e poi una unicamente per Remus. Un attimo dopo, infine, si morse la lingua in riflessione, tornando a fissare quello spigolo di tavolino che doveva aver attirato tutta la sua attenzione.  
“Sirius?” chiamò, picchiettando con una mano sul suo braccio, ma continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, “mi devi dare una mano,” esalò, infine, contraendo finalmente le sopracciglia in una smorfia preoccupatissima.  
“Aspetta, ti ha davvero…” Sirius lo guardò per un attimo in faccia, poi prese a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Non resse un secondo di più e la risata più rumorosa di tutta Hogwarts gli scoppiò nei polmoni. “Ti ha davvero incantato le palle?” riuscì a domandare, tra le lacrime.  
“Non lo so, ma tu mi devi aiutare,” ribatté James, lo sguardo serissimo e pregno di timore che si specchiava in quello più che divertito di quell’inutile del suo migliore amico.  
“Riesci ad alzarti?” domandò Sirius, tirandolo su e non smettendo un attimo di ridere. “Andiamo in bagno.”  
“Sirius, mi devi aiutare.”  
“Tranquillo, James, ti salvo io.”  
Remus e Peter si guardarono per un secondo, due scintille gemelle di divertimento che illuminavano i loro sguardi.  
“Non so tu, ma io questa non me la perdo, Pete,” decretò infine Remus, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e raggiungendo Sirius e James, offrendo anche la sua spalla all’amico infortunato. James lo guardò con la gratitudine di chi è nelle mani del suo angelo.  
I tre amici e il morto si incamminarono a tutta burrobirra verso i bagni più vicini.  
  
***  
  
La povera Bertha Jorkins, quella mattina a colazione, subì un’incredibile tortura. Quattro paia d’occhi si erano puntate su di lei, come a sfidarla a mettere in giro qualche altra voce sul loro conto e sui loro prossimi scherzi.  
James mosse pericolosamente la sua fetta di pane e burro davanti alle facce dei suoi amici, richiamando l’attenzione su di sé. Si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso e addentò un angolo del suo pane. “Quella deve stare lontana da noi,” commentò James, con la serietà di un generale che organizza una fondamentale spedizione, “manca una settimana alla fine della scuola,” ricordò ai suoi amici, senza dimenticare un’occhiata più significativa a Sirius e Peter, per una questione che li stava mandando in seria agitazione nell’ultimo periodo. “Questo scherzo non si può rimandare per una soffiata di una ficcanaso e noi dobbiamo…” James si interruppe, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte al tavolo dei Corvonero. I tre amici si scambiarono una veloce occhiata confusa. “Sirius.”   
Il ragazzo, che si stava grattando scompostamente alla base del collo come ad eliminare chissà quali pulci, si bloccò con un gomito a mezz’aria, per incontrare gli occhi divertiti di James. “Che c’è?”  
“Ti fissano,” lo informò James, con un cenno della testa in direzione di due ragazze Corvonero.  
Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio confuso e si voltò veloce verso il tavolo della casa. In effetti due ragazze, in quell’instante, saltarono sul posto con qualche udibile risolino e si voltarono a dar loro le spalle in men che non si dica. Sirius inclinò la testa di lato, come a ponderare qualcosa di non ben definito. Una delle due, con lo sguardo basso e un sorriso timido, si voltò appena a mostrare il profilo. L’espressione di Sirius non cambiò considerevolmente, si limitò a bagnarsi le labbra con la punta della lingua, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso i suoi amici, pratico e spiccio, una scrollata di spalle già appoggiata addosso, come pronta a partire. “Okay, ricapitoliamo. Io...”  
“Credo sia arrossita,” commentò Remus, un sorriso ironico a rimarcare lo scambio di occhiate prima avvenute. Lo sfottò che faceva da sfondo al suo commento lo irritò parecchio.  
“Lupin, ti devi concentrare,” gli intimò Sirius, sventolandogli un dito davanti come se si trattasse di una questione improrogabile. “Quindi,” riprese di nuovo pratico, “io prendo gli slittini…”  
“Per l’ultima volta, Sirius,” lo interruppe esasperato Peter, “quelle sono assi di legno con dei cardini trasfigurati in delle ruote.”  
“Prendo gli slittini, dicevo, e voi vi fate trovare alla base della Torre di Astronomia, prima delle scale.”  
I tre ragazzi annuirono e quattro sorrisi furbi strisciarono sui loro volti. James alzò entrambe le mani per dare il cinque ai suoi amici. Prima che Peter e Sirius potessero ricambiare, però, i tre si guardarono in faccia sconvolti, poi girarono il collo verso le finestre della Sala Grande così velocemente che Remus credette che si fossero rotti l’osso del collo. Un ticchettio sperato si infrageva sui vetri.  
“Piove!” esclamò Peter, sconvolto, come se avesse passato l’ultima settimana a recarsi sul tetto della scuola a esibirsi nella più precisa danza della pioggia che riuscisse a gestire. Il che non si discostava troppo dalla verità.  
Remus li guardò alzando un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se non fossero impazziti tutti di botto. “Sì, anche stanotte è piovuto,” replicò, mentre una parte di lui si domandava se fosse giusto dargli corda quando si comportavano in maniera così bizzarra.  
“Che stai dicendo?” Sirius si voltò di scatto verso di lui come se della finestra non gli fosse più importato un fico secco. “In che modo? In che modo pioveva?” gli domandò, poi, come se ne fosse valso della sua stessa vita.  
Remus, aggrottò la fronte vagamente allarmato da tutta quell’aggressività. “E io che ne so? In modo normale, con l’acqua.”  
“Ma quanto?” James gli parve altrettanto ansioso, quando gli pose quella domanda.  
“Ragazzi, tutto bene?”  
“Quanto, Remus?” Peter ripeté, con la stessa foga nella voce.  
“Un po’, credo, niente tuoni, come adesso, però dovrebbe rischiarare nel pomeriggio.”  
I tre ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata afflitta. Avevano nascosto quelle dannate pozioni al buio, come da manuale e, a quel punto, avrebbero solo potuto aspettare l’arrivo di un temporale. Il problema era che, se fossero tornati alle rispettive case per le vacanze estive, non sarebbero stati a scuola per riesumare la pozione. A quanto pareva il mondo aveva deciso di portare sulla Terra l’estate più asciutta del secolo!  
James sospirò e lasciò andare la testa indietro con uno sbuffo.  
La voce spaventata di Peter raggiunse flebile le sue orecchie, “James, che facciamo se…”  
“Non voglio neanche pensarci.”  
Remus ascoltò lo scambio di battute degli amici accigliato, poi rifilò una gomitata leggera nelle costole di Sirius. “Mi spieghi che avete?”  
Sirius scosse la testa per liberarsi di un ciuffo che gli era ricaduto sul naso. “Fa molto caldo,” commentò infine, squadrando le finestre della Sala Grande come se stesse intrattenendo una di quelle conversazioni brevi da ascensore.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte e lo fissò confuso, ma Sirius non ricambiò il suo sguardo e la loro muta conversazione parve finire così.  
  
***  
  
“Io non glielo lascerei fare,”  
“Remus, staʼ zitto, sto lavorando,” gli intimò Sirius, in bilico su quello che lui amava definire slittino, ma che era pur sempre una piattaforma con le ruote. Sempre, dannatamente, _in bilico_ agitò un altro po’ la bacchetta sul caschetto di James, senza successo.  
Aveva ben pensato, infatti, che presentarsi con un caschetto rosa da protezione fosse una mossa ridicola e per questo divertente, ma da quando l’aveva messo non era più riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa… letteralmente. Così aveva optato per chiedere una mano ai suoi amici.  
“James, glielo stai davvero lasciando fare?” domandò Peter, come se il ragazzo non glielo stesse _già_ lasciando fare.  
“Ehi, vi vorrei ricordare che una settimana fa sono stato io a mettergli a posto le palle,” puntualizzò Sirius, prendendo la testa di James tra le mani e costringendolo ad abbassarla per guardare meglio, “grazie per la fiducia.”  
“Io ti darei la mia vita in mano,” confessò James, alzando lo sguardo sul suo migliore amico quel tanto che bastava per mandargli un bacino.  
“E io la passerei a Pete, ci saprebbe fare molto più di me,” aggiunse Sirius. Nessuno dei ragazzi lo notò, ma Peter alzò gli occhi sui suoi amici, profondamente colpito da quella confessione sbadata che Sirius aveva fatto come se fosse stata la scelta più ovvia. Pensò che avrebbe fatto davvero di tutto per essere all’altezza di quel compito.  
Con un ultimo colpo della sua bacchetta, Sirius spaccò il casco a metà, riuscendo nel delicato intento di evitare di riservare lo stesso trattamento alla testa di James. “Hai la testa dura, Jamie, ti ha salvato di nuovo.”  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo e rise, passandosi una mano nei capelli per farli tornare al loro antico capolavoro di autentico disordine. “Si va?”  
I quattro teppisti guardarono la lastra di ghiaccio davanti a loro, Peter alzò un sopracciglio preoccupato, ma poi si fermò un secondo a osservare i suoi amici. Sirius e James sembravano su di giri e un sorrisetto eccitato piegava le labbra di Remus.  
Sirius fu il primo muoversi. Si sedette sullo ‘slittino’ e si prese un attimo per stabilizzarsi, poi puntò la bacchetta davanti a sé e rinforzò la lastra artificiale che stava già prendendo a sciogliersi.  
“Chiudo io,” annunciò James orgoglioso, “vai, Remus.”  
Il ragazzo prese posto proprio alle spalle di Sirius, seguito da Peter e, per finire, da James.  
“Durante la corsa costruite la lastra di ghiaccio. Tutti,” intimò loro Peter, con un tremolio nella voce.  
Annuirono, inspirando l’aria insolitamente fredda e preparandosi al lancio.  
“Reggiti,” sussurrò Sirius, lasciando quell’invito alle sue spalle. Remus non aveva assolutamente idea del perché non fosse corso ad assicurarsi sui fianchi del suo amico, soprattutto con Peter che, dietro di lui, sembrava addirittura volergli strappare lo stomaco.  
“Sì, scusa, stavo…” Remus scosse la testa. Non aveva neanche idea di cosa stesse facendo. Abbracciò Sirius senza aggiungere altro. Lui gli sorrise, uno sbuffo quasi impercettibile che non voleva prenderlo in giro. Remus ricambiò.  
“Che stiamo aspettando?”  
“Sei una spina nel fianco, James,” ribatté seccato Sirius, lasciando un ultimo cenno divertito a Remus, prima di voltarsi.  
In un attimo i ragazzi si trovarono a scivolare su una lastra di ghiaccio costruita centimetro dopo centimetro dalle loro bacchette, neutralizzando ogni forma di scale che fosse mai esistita. Guadagnarono velocità in pochissimo tempo, visto quanto si trovava in alto la Torre di Astronomia da cui erano partiti.  
Schizzarono veloci come la luce tra i cunicoli di Hogwarts, con il loro carrellino incantato per sostenere curve e scossoni. Risero di gusto, mentre tutta la scuola si faceva da parte per far passare quattro pazzi che sfrecciavano su un carrellino di fortuna, che sembrava del tutto intenzionato ad arrivare come un razzo fino alle porte della Sala Grande.   
“Ma che cosa…”  
“Non ci credo.”  
Sirius sentì distintamente la risata di Marlene, mentre Lily cercava ancora di capire cosa diavolo ci facesse lì del ghiaccio e perché James Potter ci stava sfrecciando sopra. Ma la verità era che era già troppo tardi, erano ormai lontanissimi da lì, l’aria fredda del loro gelo gli arrivava in faccia senza farsi troppi problemi.  
“La Sala Grande!” gridò Peter, l’adrenalina che fluiva inarrestabile, costringendolo a poter solo ridere e impedendogli categoricamente di preoccuparsi.  
Le grandi porte della sala si pararono loro davanti, gli occhi di mezza scuola erano già puntati sul carrellino e sul suo ingresso trionfale a cena prima che tutti gli altri vi si recassero.  
Erano vicini alla soglia, a un passo dall’attraversarla…  
E Minerva McGranitt sciolse con un colpo di bacchetta tutto il ghiaccio rimanente, facendo frenare il carrellino bruscamente sulla pietra scabra e facendo risultare il tanto agognato ingresso trionfale in un ribaltamento secco del carrello.  
I tre ragazzi caddero rovinosamente a terra, non riuscendo però a smettere di ridere.  
“Saltiamo il momento in cui mi fornite delle scuse che non reggono e passiamo a quello in cui finite tutti e quattro dritti in detenzione?” propose la donna, con occhi velati di rassegnazione. Un pizzico di divertimento, però, le illuminava l’espressione. I ragazzi non seppero dire se fosse sadismo, ma sospettavano da tempo che, in realtà, la donna provasse una certa simpatia nei loro confronti.  
“Mi pare ingiusto, Minnie,” disse Sirius, rialzandosi e spazzolandosi i vestiti senza alcuna grazia, “in galera senza processo? Questo è l’insegnamento che si dà alle giovani menti?”  
Sirius notò con la coda dell’occhio il numero consistente di curiosi che si erano affacciati nella Sala Grande, già preparata in vista della cena. Un pubblico era tutto ciò che gli mancava.  
“Signor Black…” iniziò la donna, rassegnata.  
“Avanti, Minnie,” Sirius sfoderò il sorriso più seducente che gli riuscì, “so che non vuole farlo.”  
La professoressa McGranitt pensò che se avesse continuato a dare corda alle ridicole avances di quel ragazzino avrebbe perso la testa. Incrociò quindi le braccia al petto e rifilò un’occhiata pungente al compagno di merende di Black.  
“Singor Potter,” esalò già sfinita, “lo sai, vero, che in questa settimana ci sono gli ultimi allenamenti?”  
“Oh, andiamo,” James scosse la testa, “il quidditch è fondamentale, non me li farà mai saltare.”  
Minerva strinse le labbra, sfidando quel ragazzino con uno sguardo, ma James sapeva troppo bene che aveva una certa predilezione per quello sport. “No, infatti,” concesse, “per questo i tuoi amici ti ringrazieranno caldamente, visto che _sconterete la pena_ stasera,” e qui riservò uno sguardo eloquente a Sirius, “subito dopo cena.”  
Peter sgranò gli occhi. “Ma domani ci sono le consegne degli elaborati di fine anno!”  
“La prossima volta, signor Minus, ci penserai due volte prima di lanciarti nell’ennesima scorribanda con i tuoi amici,” sottolineò la donna, con vago sdegno, “e, con un po’ di fortuna, imparerai qualcosa,” concluse severa, lasciando la sala con un ultimo sguardo significativo in direzione di Remus.  
  
***  
  
“Dodici marzo,” sussurrò Sirius, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e poggiando entrambi i gomiti sul banco di legno.  
Erano chiusi da oltre due ore in quello che Gazza amava chiamare il suo ufficio, ma che sembrava più uno sgabuzzino con un tavolo e due sedie. La detenzione più noiosa del mondo non accennava a concludersi, perché a copiare e ordinare i rapporti danneggiati dei crimini degli studenti non si finiva mai. Sirius stentava a comprendere il motivo per cui far leggere ai delinquenti più famosi della scuola le infrazioni degli altri potesse essere educativo o vagamente punitivo. Al massimo li avrebbe aiutati a ideare lo scherzo successivo!  
Remus gli diede un colpetto leggero nel fianco. “Non abbiamo finito.”  
“Sto morendo di sonno,” si giustificò lui, condendo il tutto con un grande sbadiglio che non si preoccupò di coprire con una mano. Remus lo osservò con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre Sirius appoggiava la testa su una mano e chiudeva gli occhi.  
“Non farò tutto io.”  
“Non farlo. Ce ne occuperemo tra qualche mese,” si limitò a rispondere, con una scrollata di spalle, “non penserai che questa sia l’ultima detenzione,” una scintilla di divertimento gli brillò negli occhi stanchi.  
“ _Hanno aperto una voragine nel pavimento_ ,” lesse Remus a fatica, ignorandolo e procedendo a copiare il crimine su una pergamena nuova di zecca.  
“Avanti, lascia stare,” lo pregò Sirius, appropriandosi del documento decrepito e lanciandolo alla rinfusa in un cassetto. Remus si lamentò quel tanto che bastava per fingersi quello responsabile dei due, poi sospirò assonnato, lasciandosi cadere con il busto sullo schienale della sedia. Sirius gongolò vittorioso e appoggiò senza troppe cerimonie la testa sulla sua spalla, sbadigliando ancora una volta.  
Remus alzò una mano distrattamente, contagiato dal suo sbadiglio. L’abbassò delicatamente sulla testa di Sirius, lasciando scorrere le dita tra i capelli scurissimi e sorprendendosi del fatto che neanche la luce della lampadina di Gazza donasse loro un riflesso più chiaro. Chiuse gli occhi stremato, non interrompendo quella carezza assonnata.  
Sirius mormorò qualcosa a mezza voce, ottenendo, come risultato, null’altro che un verso indistinguibile di contentezza, poi mosse appena la testa per andargli incontro. Quando la spostò per costringerlo a grattare dietro l’orecchio Remus ridacchiò e, senza pensarci troppo, disse: “Sembri un cane.”  
Sirius alzò la testa con un sorriso. “Davvero?”  
Remus, invece, alzò un sopracciglio. “Ehm… Credo?”  
“Ci scommetteresti su?”  
“Eh?” Remus scosse la testa, chiedendosi se il sonno lo stesse confondendo o se fosse Sirius ad essere troppo stanco per mettere tre parole vicine che avessero senso.  
“Sì, scommettiamo.”  
“Ma su cosa?”  
“Se tu vinci avrai sei mesi per decidere di farmi fare qualunque cosa; se perdi sarò io a decidere,” propose Sirius, lo sguardo prima spento scintillava furbo sotto la stessa lampadina di Gazza; improvvisamente la lampadina non sembrava più la cosa più luminosa nella stanza.  
“Io non sono sicuro di aver capito su cosa stai scommettendo,” ammise Remus, seriamente e indiscutibilmente confuso.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Fidati.”  
E poi fece una cosa che fece provare a Remus una serie di emozioni tutte insieme: disgusto, confusione, nervosismo e ancora disgusto. Sirius si sputò letteralmente al centro del palmo della mano, come uno scolaretto di cinque anni fissato con gli insetti e a caccia di bruchi.  
“Perché ho la sensazione che, in un modo o nell’altro, ci andrò a perdere?” gli domandò Remus lanciando un’occhiata non troppo allettata alla mano di Sirius e spostando velocemente i documenti che avevano compilato per proteggerli dalla sua saliva. Poi squadrò unʼultima volta la sua mano e si decise a stringerla. L’avrebbe davvero fatto, se solo lui non l’avesse ritratta di scatto.  
“Ah ah,” lo ammonì, porgendogliela di nuovo, lentamente, “anche tu,” disse, con un cenno del capo verso la sua mano.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte. “Scordatelo.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Avanti.”  
Il ragazzo sospirò affranto, poi, con sua somma sorpresa, si sputò davvero su una mano. “Me ne pentirò,” decretò, ricambiando la stretta con vigore e alzando un sopracciglio inorridito al sentire il contratto della loro scommessa sciogliersi letteralmente tra le loro mani, “è disgustoso,” commentò, poi, e Sirius si alzò spezzando la stretta e ripulendosi la mano sui pantaloni. Remus preferì un incantesimo.  
“Bene, andiamo a salvare James e Peter,” proferì Sirius, deciso, e Remus non ebbe nulla da contestare.  
  
***  
  
_Novembre, 1981_  
  
Caldo.  
Faceva un gran caldo, ovunque. I quadri sembravano, inquieti, voler sbattere contro la parete ricoperta di carta da parati brillante. L’aveva lucidata e in effetti rifletteva la luce sinistra della lampada a olio appoggiata su una piccola cassettiera di legno d’ebano.  
Faceva un gran caldo, anche se novembre era appena entrato. Lei quel periodo lo detestava. Era abituata ormai da anni a credere che nella sua tragica vita avesse avuto un marito e un unico figlio, entrambi morti prematuramente a lacerarle il cuore fino all’ultima fibra. L’arrivo di novembre e il ricordo del parto erano un altro colpo al petto annuale.  
Quel giorno, però, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Un’ondata di orgoglio, un misto di gioia repressa e sorpresa assopita le scoppiò nel cuore al sentire la notizia più discussa di tutte, quasi quanto la fine del Signore Oscuro.  
Doveva ammettere che non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile, eppure, nella disperazione dei suoi lutti, quello che una volta considerava un figlio aveva fatto un passo nella direzione corretta.  
“Oooh, lui ci ha provato,” gracchiò Walburga Black, tra le mani un candelabro colante cera. Questa cadeva a gocce grosse e incandescenti sulle assi di legno dell’enorme tenuta che era casa Black, solidificandosi e prendendo un colore più freddo. Walburga, di quella casa, conosceva ogni angolo e si era sempre impegnata al massimo perché risultasse pulita, ordinata e degna del suo nome.  
Da quando qualcosa era scattata nella sua testa, però, la casa sembrava divisa come la sua persona. Lucidava delirante le pareti, come se la carta da parati lo richiedesse, credeva addirittura di potercisi specchiare dentro e poi afferrava un candelabro e lasciava che la cera colasse in terra senza preoccuparsene. Kreacher, quando la donna aveva questi scatti, la seguiva ubbidiente e a testa bassa, ripulendo le gocce sulla via della solidificazione e ustionandosi le mani già contuse e doloranti. Non fiatava e si limitava ad ascoltarla impotente nel suo borbottare e mugugnare, la più totale disperazione per non esser riuscito a portare a termine il compito del suo padrone che bruciava ancora viva come due anni prima.  
“Lui ci ha provato, il traditore,” ripeté lei, quasi in un gemito. Le parole si accavallavano, come a rincorrersi per avere la meglio e risultare più eloquenti. “Ci ha provato!” gridò, poi, smettendo di borbottare e allargando le braccia come se avesse voluto rivolgersi a un pubblico. A quel gesto improvviso, dell’altra cera si staccò dalle candele accese e mancò Kreacher per un soffio.  
“Ma,” iniziò, un sopracciglio alzato in maniera innaturale e gli occhi frenetici che si soffermavano finalmente sull’elfo, come se avesse avuto improvvisamente un’importanza da non sottovalutare, “il sangue è sangue, sai,” un sogghigno le scappò dalla linea spezzata delle labbra. Kreacher annuì incurante e procedette a pulire la cera dalle assi di legno.  
“Il suo sangue è _nero_ ,” rise, la lucidità sembrava lasciarle lo sguardo a ogni battito di ciglia. “Può correre quanto vuole, _quanto vuole_ , ma non potrà andare troppo lontano, ce l’ha scritto nel sangue!”  
Walburga Black rise forte. Le mura accolsero quella risata facendola rimbalzare e diffondendola in tutta la casa vuota. Non c’era più nessuno lì, c’era solo lei, delirante, con la fronte che pulsava e il senno che l’abbandonava di minuto in minuto.  
Si appoggiò contro la carta da parati che aveva da poco lucidato e lasciò cadere finalmente lo sguardo a terra. Sorrise, non seppe se sprezzante o orgogliosa. “Ce l’ha scritto nel sangue,” ripeté, poi, il tono stranamente pacato, come se avesse costretto anche il figlio a cedere alla verità.  
Walburga lasciò cadere il candelabro ancora acceso sulle pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta. Una candela tra le tre si prese la briga di incendiarla.  
Le lingue di fuoco non si attardarono e presero a divorare, voraci, l’inchiostro nero sulle pagine del giornale. Un titolo sorprendente bruciava di secondo in secondo.  


_Sirius Orion Black, 22 anni, uccide senza pietà dodici babbani innocenti e il mago Peter Minus. Dichiarato colpevole, è stato ora trasportato nella prigione di Azkaban._  


  
Presto quella notizia non fu altro che cenere.  
Onore alla famiglia.  



	9. Capitolo 8.1 - Tra trasgressione e timidezza

  
_Agosto, 1981_  
  
Un tonfo sordo al piano di sotto fece alzare James e Lily di scatto. Un secondo per guardarsi negli occhi e notare il terrore condiviso che danzava nelle pupille già libere da qualunque forma di sonno.  
“Non può essere,” mormorò James, lo sguardo saettò istintivamente verso la porta della stanza in cui dormiva suo figlio.  
Passò qualche altro secondo – o minuto, per come il tempo sembrava scorrere – di gelo. Gli occhi di entrambi che si alternavano tra quelli dell’altro e l’uscio della porta, i muscoli all’erta e i respiri mozzati.  
“James!”  
Una voce conosciuta e amica bucò il silenzio e Lily e James sospirarono tremanti, riprendendo colore e ricomponendosi da quel momento intriso di terrore e ingranaggi cerebrali in movimento forsennato. Fu solo dopo qualche attimo che entrambi riconobbero, nella voce di Sirius che li aveva fatti tornare a respirare, una crepa di disperazione.  
James deglutì a fatica e, con un ultimo sguardo d’intesa a sua moglie, si alzò il lenzuolo di dosso e si affrettò al piano inferiore. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le tre e quarantaquattro del mattino.  
Quando James e Lily discesero le scale, Sirius allargò le braccia, dispiaciuto, un cipiglio della più profonda tristezza piantato in fronte e un singhiozzo trattenuto che scalpitava per uscire e che si espresse in un goffo colpo di tosse.  
James chiuse gli occhi ed espirò a fatica, si portò una mano tra i capelli e cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza senza occhiali. “Chi è?” domandò affranto, il tono rassegnato che nessuno dovrebbe mai abituarsi ad avere.  
Lily, accanto a lui, gli prese la mano e tremò, una scintilla di lucidità che ancora la costringeva ad attenersi ai piani. “Il nome di mia sorella,” sussurrò sconsolata, perché le pesava dubitare dell’identità di un amico così caro.  
“Petunia,” confermò Sirius, con un filo di voce, appurando che quello era davvero lui. Lily strinse le labbra e annuì.  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte: a Lily non era mai successo di vederlo davvero sul punto di piangere. Un terrore devastante le pervase lo stomaco, fino a stringerle la gola.  
“È Remus? Chi è?” James stava praticamente vibrando dal panico, Lily percepì il suo palmo inzupparsi di sudore freddo.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e un primo peso si alzò dal petto di entrambi. Il fatto che non si fosse affrettato a negare confermò, però, che qualcuno era morto, che non c’era già più speranza, che era il momento di un ennesimo addio impotente.  
Fu con estremo dolore che Lily realizzò che gli occhi spenti e stranamente più scuri di Sirius erano su di lei e non su James.  
Scosse la testa, come se si fosse dovuto scusare. “Sono morti tutti, Marlene e tutta la sua famiglia,” buttò fuori. Provò la strana necessità di riprendere fiato a metà tra una parola e l’altra, come se un solo respiro non fosse bastato a comunicare la notizia.  
James aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. La mano di Lily si strinse forte alla sua, mentre qualcosa le bucava il petto e la costringeva ad appoggiare una mano proprio sul cuore.  
Non si rese neanche conto di essere scoppiata a piangere, di essersi accasciata a terra, seduta sull’ultimo gradino della rampa e aver iniziato a singhiozzare fino a non riuscire quasi più a respirare.  
James non perse un attimo e allacciò un braccio, protettivo, attorno alla spalla di sua moglie, sedendosi accanto a lei. Guardava Sirius, però, ricambiava il suo sguardo stringendo le labbra e sentendole tremare forte.  
Sirius non disse più niente, distolse lo sguardo, in realtà, perché vedere il suo migliore amico lì, accanto a Lily, che piangeva incessante, era diventato troppo.  
“Come?” riuscì a pronunciare lei, in un singulto a stento comprensibile, lo sguardo spezzato che si aggrappava a quello dell’amico come a cercare conforto.  
Sirius contrasse le sopracciglia e si prese un attimo per essere sicuro di poter parlare senza rischiare di lasciarsi andare. “Non so quasi niente, me l’ha detto Remus, ma non parliamo molto. Dei Mangiamorte devono essere…” Sirius si interruppe, tossì appena per scrollarsi di dosso quel suono rotto che era sul punto di sopraffare le sue parole, “mi dispiace,” disse solo. Poi incontrò ancora lo sguardo di James. Lui annuì, più come a rassicurarlo, a dirgli che lo sapeva, che certi dolori non si potevano sopprimere.  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise mesto, poi cacciò le mani in tasca e distolse ancora lo sguardo. Una lacrima sola corse disperata a rigargli una guancia. La capiva, Lily, perché se James fosse morto non avrebbe assolutamente saputo cosa farsene di se stesso.   
Quella notte, Lily non smise di piangere in preda alla disperazione finché la sveglia sul comodino non segnò le sette e venticinque.  
  
***  
  
L’estate più assurda di sempre, ecco cos’era stata. Il loro primo mese da studenti al quarto anno di Hogwarts era ormai giunto al termine e James era sicuro, certo, che il mondo intero stesse cospirando contro di loro, contro di _lui_.  
“Sono passati cinque mesi,” si lamentò, alzando gli occhi al cielo terso di inizio ottobre, maledicendolo, “cinque mesi!” ripeté, ufficialmente incredulo. “Oh, ti dico io come andrà a finire,” riprese ancora, mentre passavano per il lago per dirigersi al campo di quidditch. Alcuni ragazzi stavano approfittando degli ultimi aliti di vento caldi di fine estate per riunirsi in piccoli gruppetti sulla costa del lago. Prima che potesse dire, presumibilmente a Sirius, ma più precisamente al dio che governava il meteo, come prevedeva che sarebbe andata a finire, l’occhio gli cadde su Lily Evans. Incredibile come, anche dopo l’estate, fosse rimasta la solita rompiscatole irritante.  
Ebbe la _fortuna_ di incrociare il suo sguardo e strizzarle un occhio nella maniera più fastidiosa che gli riuscì. La missione ebbe successo quando lei sbuffò, seriamente seccata, e si voltò a dargli le spalle.  
“Ti dico io come andrà a finire,” ripeté, poi, dopo quel veloce scambio di sguardi. Non mancò di notare che qualche ragazza, non troppo lontana da Lily, arrossì e ridacchiò. Fece finta di non vedere, perché gli pareva che lo facesse apparire ancor più desiderabile. “Hai presente la prima partita dell’anno contro i Tassorosso?” si lasciò scorrere una mano tra i capelli e si umettò le labbra: in fondo era tempo di dare spettacolo. Allungò una mano davanti a sé, come se avesse voluto far comparire delle grosse scritte da quiz televisivo. “Temporali, fulmini, tuoni e saette,” elencò e Peter, poco più dietro di lui, ridacchiò sonoramente.  
“Oh, puoi dirlo forte.”  
James alzò un sopracciglio e annuì, alzando ancora una mano ad arruffarsi i capelli.  
Remus si guardava attorno rilassato con la faccia di uno che era ancora a tre settimane dalla luna e che, conseguentemente, aveva tutte le forze del mondo per dar voce all’impressionante quantità di battute sarcastiche che gli passavano per la testa. Sbuffò divertito, quindi, mentre un sorriso sfrontato si allargava sulle sue labbra. “Ehi, James,” chiamò, affrettandosi a sostituire tutta quell’ilarità con un cipiglio preoccupato. Peter, accanto a lui, notò l’inganno e iniziò già a sorridere, previdente.  
Il ragazzo si voltò veloce, gli occhi che già chiedevano impensieriti cosa ci fosse che non andava. A Remus fece tenerezza, ma solo per un attimo.   
“Deve esserti caduto un po’ di tempo fa, ho pensato di fartelo notare.”  
Anche Sirius si voltò, al sentire quelle parole, alzando un sopracciglio nella più totale confusione.  
“Cosa?”  
“Il tuo ego,” sputò fuori, il sorriso furbo che tornava a piegargli le labbra, “strabordava.”  
Peter e Sirius scoppiarono a ridere, non appena Remus concluse quel pensiero. Quando James aprì la bocca, fingendosi offeso e preso in giro e guardandolo con due occhi grandi pieni di tristezza, Remus si premurò anche di indicare col pollice un punto imprecisato dietro di loro, come a guidarlo verso il suo ego perduto.  
“Questa era bella,” commentò Sirius, battendo una manata sulle spalle di James, che sembrava improvvisamente essere sceso dal suo piedistallo.  
“Ti è piaciuta?” domandò Remus, quasi grato, “ne ho una anche per te, se vuoi.”  
Peter provò il forte desiderio di sdraiarsi sull’erba solo per ridere più forte.  
Sirius assottigliò lo sguardo e si prese un attimo per osservare i due, la lingua tra i denti e un incantesimo scherzoso già sulla punta della lingua. “Stronzo,” commentò e Remus scrollò le spalle, “non hai nessuna luna a cui pensare?”  
Lui assottigliò lo sguardo, un principio di sorriso che già gli illuminava gli occhi, mentre Peter si dimostrava entusiasta della conversazione con tanto di ‘ _ohhh_ ’ interessati. “Non lo so, dimmelo tu,” Remus sorrise, riferendosi a tutte le lune che, ormai, avevano contemplato insieme, ma qualcosa, nello sguardo di Sirius, cambiò.  
“Ci stai provando con me? Mettiti in fila,” ribatté lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se lì si potesse ammirare la sua fila.  
“Neanche morto,” esalò Remus, scuotendo la testa energicamente. “Non farò neanche il tifo per te.”  
Sirius si irrigidì quando, a quelle parole, ricordò chiaramente perché lui e James stessero facendo quella sfilata: le selezioni di quidditch. “Già,” commentò, soffiando una risata flebile.  
James, all’udire quelle parole, si fomentò tutto. “Ho grandi piani, grandiosi!” espose, allungando di nuovo una mano davanti a sé come se, invece, avesse davanti uno schema di gioco. “Io ti vedo in attacco, in effetti,” James si prese una pausa e alzò gli occhi al cielo, l’indice piazzato davanti alla sua faccia come se pensare gli richiedesse uno sforzo talmente grande da non poter essere interrotto, “immagina quanto saremmo forti tutti e due,” gli occhi di James brillavano di sogni. “Okay, schema. Ti vedo già a sgusciare tra gli avversari,” James gesticolava come un pazzo, “tu li distrai, poi mi passi la pluffa a parabola, così,” e il ragazzo mimò un arco lungo e poco curvo “e non ci sarà portiere che potrà fermarci.”  
“Io non li posso sopportare,” sospirò Peter, pensando a tutte le volte in cui si sarebbe trovato a sentire i due straparlare di tattiche di quidditch, “sono destinato a rimanere l’unico sano di mente.”   
“E io, scusami?” inquisì Remus, alzando un sopracciglio con un sorriso.  
“Devo ricordarti che mostro sai diventare?”  
“Solo una volta al mese,” si difese, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Mi riferisco a quando guardi le partite di James,” lo prese in giro Peter e Remus allargò entrambe le braccia in protesta.  
“Io non mi esalto,” ribatté piccato, corrugando la fronte come se l’accusa di Peter fosse stata totalmente e vergognosamente infondata.  
“Remus, io ti sento,” James gli mandò un occhiolino, mentre un sorriso obliquo gli si dipingeva furbo sulle labbra. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo come se James e Peter avessero decisamente esagerato sul suo presunto comportamento folle. Posò uno sguardo preoccupato su Sirius, chiedendo un parere con gli occhi.  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, come se non avesse voluto essere troppo indelicato, poi aprì la bocca titubante, chiedendosi evidentemente se dire la sua non lo avrebbe ferito irreversibilmente. “Sei un cazzo di esaltato,” decretò categorico e Remus sbuffò come se nessuno riuscisse a capirlo.  
In fondo avevano ragione.  
“Bene, dicevamo,” riprese James, che proprio non ce la faceva a contenersi sulla questione, “sarai fantastico,” concluse, con sguardo orgoglioso e mille piani che gli vorticavano nella testa.  
Sarebbe stato strepitoso!  
  
***  
  
“Wow,” commentò Peter.  
Aveva la bocca spalancata e uno sguardo che poteva apparire vuoto, più che concentrato. In realtà i suoi occhi erano puntati sul campo da quidditch come se tutti i suoi pensieri provenissero da lì. Lasciava vagare lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra come se si stesse tenendo un’autentica partita di flipper davanti a sé.  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio e tossì per reprimere una risata. “Già,” convene, “ _wow_ ,” ripetè, non riuscendo a trattenere uno sbuffo irrisorio.  
“È…” Peter setacciò il suo vocabolario interiore, alla ricerca di una parola che non fosse troppo offensiva, “un autentico disastro!” fallì alla fine e Remus scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano alla faccia per apparire il più discreto possibile.  
“È penoso.”  
“Però McKinnon non è affatto male,” notò Peter, inclinando la testa su un lato e osservandola volare spedita e segnare in uno degli anelli. Remus annuì piacevolmente sorpreso, riuscendo a stento a distinguere una chioma bionda che sfrecciava velocissima davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Ehm... Okay,” James fermò il gioco con un segno della mano, “tutto bene? Non essere teso, sono sicuro che…” Un sopracciglio si alzava già impietosito, ben consapevole che non era certo l’ansia a determinare la pessima performance di Sirius, “ce la farai,” concluse, poi, arricciando un lato del labbro superiore nel cercare di mascherare la voglia più segreta di scoppiare a ridere.  
Ma Sirius mancò l’ennesima pluffa, per non parlare della corsa al boccino, che si rivelò più vana di quella di Merlino e la tartaruga. [1]  
“Ehm, bene,” alla fine delle selezioni, Gudgeon, il capitano della squadra di Grifondoro, riunì tutti gli aspiranti giocatori per il verdetto finale. “Quest’anno abbiamo tanti nuovi talenti disposti a mettersi in gioco e ne sono contento. Ci aspetta un anno duro. Le voci circolano in fretta e sono state diffuse notizie su un potenziale Cercatore imbattibile Serpeverde,”  
“Già,” si intromise James a braccia conserte e un sorriso sfrontato, “sono sicuro che a diffondere questa voce siano stati _loro_.”  
Gudgeon cercò di mantenersi imparziale, ma era ovvio che i Serpeverde stessero elaborando qualche tattica per assicurarsi un clima di terrore.  
“Ad ogni modo, ci sono parecchi elementi promettenti e ho il cuore più leggero all’idea di lasciare questa squadra, l’anno prossimo, in buone mani,” Gudgeon riservò un’occhiata più lunga a James, i cui occhi si illuminarono d’orgoglio e di trionfo. Era forse una velata allusione al fatto che avrebbe capitanato lui la squadra?  
“Per questo motivo annuncio che hanno passato le selezioni di quidditch di quest’anno…” Gudgeon si prese qualche attimo di gustosa suspense, “Catchlove, McKinnon e Fabian e Gideon Prewett.”  
James riservò un’occhiata a metà tra il divertito e il dispiaciuto a Sirius.  
“Black,” chiamò ancora Gudgeon e il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia scure, visibilmente confuso, “speriamo con ardore che ciò che dicono i Serpeverde sia falso e che tuo fratello giochi come te,” concluse, poi, probabilmente più con praticità che con offesa, ma James non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e scoppiò a ridere.  
Sirius non era propriamente offeso, sapeva di essere una frana in quel dannato gioco e il quidditch non era mai stato nei suoi desideri, se non per supporto, ma pensò che una battuta contro quel Gudgeon non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno. “Sicuramente avete lo stesso senso dell’umorismo,” commentò infatti, con il tipico sorriso arrogante che era capace di sfoderare anche quando era lui, ad essere in una posizione di svantaggio.  
La squadra rise e Sirius si ritenne soddisfatto di aver vinto, se non un posto in squadra, almeno la conversazione.  
  
***  
  
“Black,” chiamò una voce femminile.  
Sirius si voltò, facendo capolino con la testa oltre il cornicione della porta degli spogliatoi maschili e sorridendo alla ragazza.  
La stanza, in cui normalmente si respirava un’aria tesa, quasi carica elettricamente, era ormai vuota eccetto per Sirius e James, che avevano finito per rimanere più a lungo negli spogliatoi in seguito all’ _ennesima_ battuta di James sul talento nel quidditch di Sirius, che era sfociata nell’ _ennesima_ rissa giocosa.  
“McKinnon?” James, ancora senza maglietta, mosse un passo in direzione della ragazza. I drappi rossi e oro che decoravano la stanza filtravano la luce calda del pomeriggio inoltrato.  
“Posso parlarti un attimo?” domandò lei, un sorriso sfrontato dipinto in viso e nessun interesse nella mezza-nudità di James. Sirius scambiò uno sguardo veloce con il suo migliore amico, poi scrollò le spalle e si alzò dalla lunga panca in legno scuro, seguendo la ragazza lontano da James.  
Strinse tra i denti la sua bacchetta e si alzò i capelli ancora umidi, arrotolandoli per impedire che gli ricadessero freddi sulla nuca.  
Marlene lo osservò a braccia conserte, aspettando che finisse, ma si decise presto a parlare: “Hai finito il tema di Trasfigurazione per domani?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio come se le pesasse enormemente avere a che fare con lui.  
Il ragazzo sfilò la bacchetta dalla bocca e si bloccò con le mani a mezz’aria, tentando di ricordare, “no, credo che lo farò domani mattina, ti serve una mano?”  
Marlene rise e scosse la testa. “Niente detenzioni per oggi?”  
“Sorpresa?” Sirius si appuntò i capelli con la sua bacchetta e mimò l’atteggiamento della ragazza, appoggiandosi al muro e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Molto, lo ammetto,” confessò lei, abbassando la testa e scuotendola. Sirius notò che avesse davvero un bel sorriso. “Perché non ci facciamo un giro, stasera?” domandò, più come una sfida che una richiesta.  
Sirius inclinò la testa su un lato e unì le sopracciglia, pensieroso, ma sollevando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sghembo. “Se devi chiedermi di uscire fallo bene, McKinnon,” buttò fuori infine, sbuffando divertito.   
Marlene si morse un labbro, più perchè aveva voglia di strangolarlo che per imbarazzo. “Avresti potuto farlo tu,” ribatté infatti, velenosa.  
Sirius alzò gli occhi in riflessione, “ma lo stai facendo tu,” notò infine, tornando con gli occhi su di lei e sorridendo pungente.  
Marlene sospirò, consapevole del danno che stava per fare. “Ti va di uscire, stasera?” domandò, guardandolo fisso e senza azzardarsi ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Con chi?”   
“Da soli.”  
“Ci incontriamo per caso?”  
Marlene continuò a reggere il suo sguardo. “È un appuntamento.”  
“Ah, non avevo capito.”  
“Ora hai capito?” iniziava a sorridere.  
Sirius annuì pratico e improvvisamente rilassato. Dopo quello scambio serrato qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, si era ammorbidito. “Hai in mente qualcosa?”   
Ma Marlene non poté fare a meno di notare che avesse finalmente abbandonato qualsiasi maschera egocentrica per porle una domanda semplicissima. Rimase momentaneamente presa in contropiede.  
“Tranquilla,” Sirius si intromise nei suoi pensieri, “conosco un posto,” la rassicurò con un sorriso.  
Marlene si prese un attimo per studiare quell'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento, un sopracciglio biondo inarcato e le labbra semiaperte, in confusione. “O-okay.”  
“Ovviamente,” aggiunse Sirius e un sorriso complice gli si dipinse in viso, “se sei disposta a infrangere qualche regola.”  
Marlene represse una risata nel naso. “Alle nove in Sala Comune,” concluse, poi, dandogli le spalle e allontanandosi. Sirius inclinò la testa su un lato e la squadrò. Marlene, come se avesse avuto gli occhi anche dietro la testa, si voltò di scatto e scosse la testa, muovendo una mano come per scacciarlo.  
Sirius rise.  
  
***  
  
Peter aveva gli occhi sgranati da un tempo che sembrava innaturale per qualunque essere umano. James ridacchiò e gli passò una mano davanti agli occhi, per tentare di farlo rinvenire.  
“Cioè, fammi capire,” iniziò Peter, che probabilmente era stato riportato alla realtà dalla mano magica di James, “tu fai assolutamente schifo alle selezioni di quidditch…”  
“Ehi!” Sirius allargò entrambe le braccia, offeso.  
“Andiamo, sei cresciuto in una famiglia di maghi, è assurdo che tu non abbia imparato a giocare,” Remus tentò di avvalorare la tesi di Peter con la logica, ma a Sirius caddero le braccia.  
“Be’, noi non giocavamo, da piccoli,” si lamentò poi.  
“Ma pare che Regulus sia bravo,” si intromise James, facendo spallucce e bevendo un sorso del suo succo di frutta.  
Sirius esalò un verso a metà tra uno sbuffo e un grugnito, che risultò assolutamente scettico. “Mi sembra impossibile, ma staremo a vedere.”  
Peter scosse la testa, come se non riuscisse proprio a togliersi dalla mente quel pensiero, “tu fai assolutamente schifo alle selezioni di quidditch,” iniziò di nuovo, muovendo il dito sul letto del dormitorio, come se avesse voluto tracciare un percorso su una mappa del tesoro “e rimorchi?” concluse infine, incredulo, alzando gli occhi su Sirius.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e annuì divertito.  
“Ed è stata lei a chiedertelo?”  
Sirius annuì ancora.  
“Dove andate?” domandò invece James, cercando di non badare allo sguardo ancora incredulo di Peter, ma fallendo miseramente un attimo dopo e finendo per ridacchiare.  
“Le ho detto che conosco un bel posto,” rispose lui criptico.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte, rabbuiandosi senza una ragione. Si era fatto un’idea in merito a quel ‘bel posto’ e non seppe bene perchè, ma pensò che, se le sue supposizioni fossero state corrette, si sarebbe offeso. “Che posto?” domandò infatti, con un pizzico di aggressività in più di quanta ne avrebbe voluta mostrare. La sua mente vagò senza permesso alla Torre di Astronomia.  
“Pensavo di andare a Hogsmeade,” rispose Sirius, come a doversi difendere, “perché?”  
Remus fu certo che se il suo cuore avesse potuto sospirare l’avrebbe fatto in quel momento, e di sollievo. “Chiedevo,” ribatté stizzito; era il suo turno di mettersi sulla difensiva.  
“Okay.” James si intromise letteralmente nella strana tensione che si era creata tra i due, con le sopracciglia aggrottate nella confusione di uno che percepiva un’aria densa ma non riusciva a capire se fosse il solo.  
Peter sembrava abbastanza rilassato, come se in fondo non fosse accaduto proprio nulla.  
Si chiese se fosse stata solo una strana impressione.  
  
***  
  
“Da quanto conoscete questo passaggio?” domandò Marlene e Sirius comprese che lui e i suoi amici si erano fatti una gran bella reputazione nel momento in cui lei utilizzò inconsciamente il plurale. Gli occhi le brillavano sotto la luce fredda dei lampioni disseminati per Hogsmeade. C’era per lo più silenzio e qualche voce concitata che veniva prontamente ovattata dalle spesse mura di negozi notturni e locali.  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle e un sorriso sghembo gli strisciò sulle labbra. “Un mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchi.”  
Marlene alzò gli occhi al cielo e rise, rompendo il ghiaccio e muovendo i primi passi al centro della strada principale di Hogsmeade.  
Sirius affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, la giacca troppo leggera per la temperatura frizzante di ottobre. “Ti va una burrobirra?” domandò poi, scrollando le spalle con disinvoltura, come se in fondo non gli importasse.  
Marlene aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi soffiò una risata derisoria e alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo. “Seguimi,” disse infine, prendendolo per un polso prima che potesse ribattere e trascinandolo lontano da tutti i negozi illuminati.  
Sirius osservò con un cipiglio confuso i capelli biondi di Marlene, che svolazzavano davanti a lui, mentre camminava decisa verso il nulla. Sorrise, però, per la prima volta esaltato dalla compagnia di una ragazza. Essere uscito con Marlene, a quel punto, gli sembrò una gran bella idea.  
Non poté che seguirla.   
  
***  
  
Severus Piton stava praticamente affondando nella sua poltrona di pelle nera. Aveva un sopracciglio alzato, unico indizio del disgusto di fondo che provava.  
Era sicuro che Mulciber non avesse smesso di parlare un attimo nell’arco degli ultimi venti minuti e lo stava semplicemente disturbando oltre ogni limite. Riuscì a stento a trattenere l’ennesimo grugnito di disapprovazione, quando Avery gli diede ragione, condendo il tutto muovendo energicamente il capo su e giù. Forse voleva che Mulciber pensasse che stava annuendo, ma a Severus ricordò più una foca ammaestrata.  
Rosier scoppiò a ridere. “Colpa dei Nati Babbani, ecco di chi,” decretò, stringendosi nelle spalle come se fosse stata la risposta più ovvia.  
Wilkes annuì solenne, i capelli a spazzola si mossero con la sua testa in una maniera assai buffa.  
“I miei genitori,” annunciò Mulciber, zittendosi per qualche secondo e assicurandosi che nessuno fosse nei paraggi. Piton pensò, a dirla tutta, che lo stesse facendo per creare un po’ di interessante tensione, “dicono che qualcosa si sta muovendo, sapete,” sussurrò, quasi in un sibilo.  
Avery alzò un sopracciglio, improvvisamente spaventato dalla maniera rapidissima in cui quelle parole buttate al vento si stessero trasformando in immagini solide. “Si sta muovendo qualcosa?”  
Severus inclinò il capo su un lato e aggrottò la fronte. Mulciber doveva star bluffando.  
“Non mi hanno voluto dire altro, solo che finalmente _noi_ avremo giustizia,” continuò, riempiendosi la bocca di parole che non erano sue e gustando sul palato la forza immane che avevano avuto sui suoi amici.  
Qualunque cosa si stesse muovendo, a detta dei genitori di Mulciber, aveva preso a farlo anche nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, perché un sottile strato di gelo pareva essersi posato attorno a loro ad appesantire ogni respiro.  
Tra i volti curiosi, eccitati e vagamente impensieriti dei ragazzi, solo quello vuoto di Piton pareva spiccare.  
“Tu che ne pensi, Severus?” domandò Wilkes, con un cenno del capo nella sua direzione.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con sufficienza, le palpebre che si alzavano e si abbassavano a un ritmo decisamente più lento di quello tipico di ogni altro occhio. “Penso che si sia fatto tardi,” commentò atono, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e lasciando un ultimo sguardo ai suoi amici.  
Rosier soffiò una risata, “andiamo, era un argomento interessante.”  
“Che si potrà affrontare di nuovo,” Severus scrollò le spalle e mosse un mano incurante, dirigendosi già ai dormitori. Fu sicuro di esserseli scrollati di dosso solo quando sentì Rosier tornare a stendersi sul divano con un tonfo sordo.  
Quella notte, una strana inquietudine si fece improvvisamente strada nel suo animo. Si addormentò con un solo, indistricabile, pensiero in testa, che si tradusse in un viso preciso nel momento in cui si abbandonò al sonno, scivolando nell’incoscienza: Lily.  
  
  
  
  


  
  


* * *

[1]: Versione magica(?) del paradosso di Zenone di Achille e la Tartaruga.  
  



	10. Capitolo 8.2 - Tra trasgressione e timidezza

  
  
_Agosto, 1981_  
  
Sirius ricordava i fiori, li ricordò vividamente per i successivi dodici anni e, di tanto in tanto, anche dopo.  
Puzzavano terribilmente, questo era certo, e alcuni erano obiettivamente brutti. Anche le facce delle persone lo erano. Le facce di _quelle poche persone_ che avevano avuto il modo e la ristrettissima libertà di presentarsi in una casa ormai vuota.  
Sirius si guardava attorno con occhi spenti e assenti, sembrava quasi che fosse lì per errore, che non sapesse cosa stava facendo. Teneva la mascella serrata per non lasciar scappare niente. Non poteva saperlo, non poteva neanche immaginarlo, ma quella fu forse una delle cose che spinsero Remus ad allontanarsi ulteriormente da lui, come faceva ormai da circa un anno.  
Quei fiori puzzavano da matti, sapevano terribilmente di morte. Sì, quel luogo ne era intriso.  
Sorrise debolmente quando Peter si avvicinò a lui stravolto e gli poggiò solidale una mano su una spalla, la sofferenza dipinta in volto e un senso di impotenza che gli aveva letto in faccia qualche tempo prima e che da allora non gli aveva più visto abbandonare.  
Peter sembrava perso, totalmente smarrito e senza più un briciolo di speranza. Si aggirava per la casa con gli stessi occhi _vecchi_ delle fotografie sorridenti ancora in fila sulle mensole, sembrava volersi stampare in testa ogni dettaglio per flagellarsi senza motivo in seguito. _Senza alcun motivo_.  
Remus era semplicemente seduto su una poltrona proprio accanto a un bouquet di quei dannati fiori. Lanciò un veloce sguardo a Sirius.  
Lui ricambiò consapevole... e dannatamente diffidente.  
Remus serrò le labbra, come dispiaciuto, come se, indirettamente, tutto ciò fosse colpa sua, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
Sirius lo fissò soltanto, cercando di leggere, nella maniera stupida in cui Remus si colpevolizzava da sempre per qualunque cosa, la possibilità di un tradimento.  
  
“James, noi…” Lily scoppiò a piangere, mentre teneva ancora strette le mani del marito tra le sue.  
James la guardò per un attimo in viso e non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di sofferenza. Non attese un attimo di più e coinvolse Lily in un abbraccio, lasciando che singhiozzasse sulla sua spalla a inzuppargli la maglietta. James la strinse più forte.   
“Noi non possiamo neanche essere lì,” riuscì a dire Lily, asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano e percependo, quasi con la porta sul retro delle sue sensazioni, anche la sua maglietta inumidirsi, “non possiamo dirle addio, capisci? Per l’ultima volta.”  
“Lo so,” esalò James, in un sussurro, “finirà presto,” si costrinse a dire, ma come poteva mostrarsi positivo in un momento simile? Come poteva anche solo azzardarsi a credere che le cose potessero finire nella maniera in cui le avevano programmate? Improvvisamente gli sembrò tutto così vano e quella casa gli parve stretta e asfissiante, in una maniera che collideva violentemente con la vita che aveva sperato di costruirci quando ci aveva messo piede per la prima volta.  
“Lei c’è sempre stata per me,” sussurrò Lily. Non piangeva più, ormai, la fragilità dei suoi ventun anni nascosta improvvisamente sotto la sola voce spezzata, “noi avremmo potuto… io avrei dovuto…”  
James sciolse l’abbraccio e le prese il viso tra le mani, scuotendolo dolcemente e portandolo più vicino al suo. “Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa,” sentenziò, cercando il suo sguardo quando lei sospirò scettica e alzò gli occhi al cielo, “è la guerra, l’Ordine comporta dei rischi, lo sai.” Cercò di mostrarsi convincente, ma gli occhi arrossati lo rendevano difficile.  
“Sta diventando sempre più feroce,” considerò lei, quasi pregandolo con lo sguardo di fare qualcosa “ed è noi che cerca, nostro figlio. Marlene è morta per…”  
“Per colpa tua? Non perché _lui_ è un dannato assassino?” James scosse la testa e un sorriso tirato gli alzò un angolo della bocca. “Davvero, Evans? Pensavo di essere io quello egocentrico.” Il riflesso di quella scintilla ironica che faceva di James Potter James Potter tornò per un attimo a invadergli le pupille.  
Lily rise triste e, così, le sembrò addirittura più difficile combattere quel formicolio al naso che le faceva venire voglia di piangere.  
  
Oh, ecco di cosa sapevano quei dannati fiori, di qualcosa di acido andato a male.  
Senza ombra di dubbio di quello e di naftalina, ma forse non erano i fiori, era la morte.  
  
***  
  
Il rumore di una bottiglia che veniva stappata trafisse il silenzio in bilico della notte di Hogsmeade. L’aroma pungente del whisky incendiario si liberò come fumo oltre l’orlo della bottiglia e Sirius e Marlene avvicinarono il naso curiosi, respirando l’odore della trasgressione. A entrambi scappò una risata mentre, seduti scomposti su un muretto di pietra, volgevano lo sguardo allo spicchio di luna decrescente di inizio ottobre.  
Sirius allungò una mano per farsi passare la bottiglia già appiccicosa e trasse un lungo sorso. “Questo non l’ho mai assaggiato,” commentò stupito, alzando la bottiglia al livello degli occhi e dando un’occhiata all’etichetta.  
“Quello di Ogden è il migliore,” lo informò lei, alzando un sopracciglio furbo e facendo concorrenza al miglior sorriso sghembo di Sirius, poi interruppe qualsiasi sua ulteriore contemplazione della bevanda per sottrargli la bottiglia e concedersi un sorso decisamente più sicuro e spedito.  
Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio a guardarla bere, vagamente impressionato. Sorrise, però, perché la sua opinione su quella ragazza cresceva esponenzialmente di minuto in minuto. Sfregò le mani tra loro per riscaldarle e le affondò nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Me ne lasci un po’, che dici?” domandò ironico e Marlene soffiò una risata tagliente, tendendogli la bottiglia e leccandosi il sapore dolciastro del whisky dalle labbra.  
Sirius sorrise di rimando, mentre la consapevolezza del fatto che fossero totalmente soli si faceva sempre più pressante di secondo in secondo.  
L’atmosfera si era addensata in poco tempo, riflettendo la temperatura di Hogsmeade, che sembrava essere scesa di qualche grado in una manciata di minuti.  
Sirius si mosse istintivamente più vicino a lei, per compensare con il gelo del muretto su cui erano seduti. Sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa sospeso tra i loro respiri, un urgente bisogno di riempirli con una parola che non riuscivano del tutto a visualizzare. Prese un altro sorso dalla bottiglia di whisky incendiario, felice di poterlo usare sia per riscaldarsi, sia per stemperare quello che aveva identificato essere un inedito imbarazzo. Cercò di concentrarsi sul bruciore intenso che gli provocava in gola e di distrarsi.  
“Bella performance, oggi,” commentò Marlene, stringendosi nel mantello, nella voce un tremolio di freddo o di qualcos’altro. Se Sirius non l’avesse percepito nel suo tono, avrebbe davvero pensato che fosse totalmente a suo agio. “Sbaglio o non hai sfiorato neanche un anello?” domandò Marlene, poi, la solita ironia pronta a superare ogni imbarazzo.  
Sirius sbuffò divertito, ridendo piano e giocandosi ancora una volta la carta di un sorso di whisky. “Per tua informazione, ne ho sfiorati due.”  
“Avversari?” domandò Marlene, con troppa innocenza nella voce per risultare anche solo un minimo innocente.  
Sirius le rifilò una veloce occhiataccia, ma Marlene distolse lo sguardo dopo un attimo, cacciando le mani in tasca con un sospiro. Lui inclinò la testa su un lato, osservandola armeggiare con qualcosa di non ben definito. Prese l’ennesimo sorso di whisky e, forse complice il bruciore alla gola che superava ogni imbarazzo, ostentò un coraggio costruito di sana pianta. “Non avrò colpito neanche una pluffa,” iniziò, sulle labbra il solito sorriso furbo che esibiva prima di uno scherzo distruttivo, “ma il mio fascino ha colpito eccome.”  
Marlene scoppiò a ridere in maniera _un po’ troppo_ derisoria, a detta di Sirius, e finalmente cavò dalle tasche un pacchetto di sigarette babbane. Ne estrasse una e, dopo un attimo, una fiamma timida scappò dall’accendino a illuminare la brace. “Tu non sai proprio flirtare, eh?” lo provocò, prendendo un tiro della sigaretta e soffiando via il fumo poco dopo.  
“Io so flirtare eccome,” si difese Sirius, con un cenno del capo nella sua direzione. “Cos’è quella roba?”  
Marlene scelse di non rispondere e si limitò a porgergli la sigaretta con un sorriso furbo. Sirius le restituì la bottiglia con sguardo diffidente e prese tra le mani il cilindro di carta, rigirandoselo tra le dita come se avesse potuto avvelenarlo sul posto. Si portò la sigaretta alla bocca, non staccando gli occhi da quelli di Marlene e saggiando il filtro amaro tra le labbra.  
“Respira,” lo guidò lei, “non troppo, è la prima volta,” si premurò di aggiungere, alzando un sopracciglio e osservandolo.  
Non considerò, però, che quella frase l’aveva rivolta a Sirius Black. _Ovviamente_ l’aveva presa come una sfida.  
Prese un respiro profondo e trattenne il fiato come se espirare fosse diventato lo sport dei deboli. Peccato che si ritrovò costretto a cedere, perché i suoi polmoni lo costrinsero a tossire via il fumo in una nube densa e bianca che contrastava in maniera quasi artistica col buio della notte di Hogsmeade. Marlene rise di gusto. “Te l’avevo detto!”  
Sirius le porse la sigaretta con un sorriso e osservò Marlene tirare senza problemi. “Non è male,” mentì, “me ne lasci una?”  
La ragazza gli allungò il pacchetto senza aggiungere altro e si sporse appena oltre il muretto. Osservò le prime luci dei negozi di Hogsmeade spegnersi una dopo l’altra. I Tre Manici di Scopa, a qualche edificio di distanza, resisteva alla tarda ora, ma sempre più clienti si affollavano all’uscita, salutando la padrona del locale e la giovane Rosmerta. “Forse dovremmo tornare,” considerò Marlene, spegnendo la sigaretta sulla pietra sempre più fredda del muretto.  
Sirius lanciò un’occhiata al viale e fece schioccare la lingua, con un sospiro. “E io che pensavo che fossi una delinquente, McKinnon.” Tornò a guardare Marlene, una scintilla di sfida a illuminargli gli occhi e una provocazione marcata con la voce sul suo cognome.  
“Ti ho già fatto scoprire l’Ogden e le sigarette babbane,” considerò lei, contando le rivelazioni della serata sulle dita, “non pensi che sia un po’ troppo per te, Black?” Marlene sorrise sicura e sostenne il suo sguardo.  
“E tu?” domandò Sirius, mantenendo un tono ironico, ma facendosi improvvisamente più serio nell’espressione. “Non vuoi scoprire niente di nuovo?”  
Qualunque presa in giro le passasse per la testa le morì sulle labbra, sostituita da un respiro spezzato. Lo sguardo le cadde titubante su quelle di Sirius, prima di risalire sui suoi occhi. Non ebbe molto tempo di vederci alcunchè, perchè lui si sporse in avanti e la baciò.  
Un tocco impacciato, a dire il vero, quasi insicuro, prima che Marlene ricambiasse, saltando un respiro. Il sapore del tabacco babbano e del whisky magico si fusero insieme in un qualcosa che sapeva di adulti e di trasgressione.  
Non fu particolarmente piacevole, ma sicuramente fu tenero. Marlene sapeva che a un certo punto sarebbe stato corretto far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, ma perse il tempo giusto per farlo e finì per leccargli le labbra un po’ goffamente.  
Sirius rise sulla sua bocca e rimediò dove lei aveva fallito, collezionando un altro mezzo disastro quando fece scontrare i denti con i suoi, spingendosi in avanti nello stesso momento in cui lo fece lei.  
Non riuscirono a giudicare, in ogni caso, quell’esperienza come sgradevole. La falce di luna sorrideva come intenerita dai suoi trecentomila chilometri in cielo, segnando quella notte come una delle più spensierate e tranquille degli ultimi tempi.  
Per una volta, infatti, non era presagio di dolore, sofferenze e fratture, non suggeriva un’ennesima notte insonne. Sembravano aver raggiunto una specie di precaria tregua, una sera in cui permettersi di non maledirsi a vicenda.  
In qualche modo, oramai, quella con la luna era anche la sua guerra.  
Sirius ci pensò, per un attimo fuggevolissimo, a quanto le stelle brillassero di fianco a una luna non piena, _distratto_ di continuo da un bacio che aveva chiesto lui e che finalmente pareva essersi stabilizzato. E, in quello stesso attimo, contro ogni previsione, quella luna stranamente gentile gli portò alla mente proprio Remus, per quanto _sbagliato_ questo potesse sembrare.  
  
***  
  
 _Novembre, 1980_  
  
“Dov’eri?” Remus era stato sul punto di sbadigliare, quando la porta di legno si era aperta cigolando nel silenzio. Era seduto al tavolo della cucina, la luce gialla del lampadario illuminava a stento una vecchia copia di ‘notti bianche’. Sirius diede una rapida occhiata al libro, poi alzò gli occhi nei suoi.  
L’aria era pesante, l’atmosfera tesa.  
“Ti interessa?” ribatté scettico, scrollando le spalle e liberandosi della giacca.  
Remus annuì mesto. “Sì, mi interessa.”  
Si guardarono negli occhi, una tensione che non scorreva dall’epoca del grande scherzo di Piton e una tristezza opaca all’idea che, da quel momento in poi, quella sarebbe stata la loro vita.  
Era estenuante, ormai. Era iniziata come una stupidaggine. Sirius aveva smesso di preparare il tè per due, una mattina. Remus, senza batter ciglio, si era svegliato e aveva iniziato a farselo da solo a sua volta, senza neanche disturbarsi a chiedergli perché. Semplicemente, lo sapeva.  
La guerra aveva affondato i suoi artigli di ghiaccio in ogni casa in cui fosse mai stato pronunciato un incantesimo, ma lì le cose erano ancora più tragiche.  
Remus, quando da ragazzini avevano litigato, aveva giurato a se stesso che, se mai avesse perdonato Sirius per la faccenda dello scherzo, non si sarebbe mai più azzardato a dissotterrare la questione.  
E poi si tradì.  
Mentre Sirius passava tutto il suo tempo da James e Lily, a cercare una soluzione per proteggerli da morte certa, Remus sospettava di lui e della quantità spropositata di tempo che passava fuori casa senza dare spiegazioni. All’inizio si odiava per aver riportato a galla la questione dello scherzo a Piton, poi, però, l’idea che Sirius _lo aveva già tradito una volta_ iniziò a radicarsi troppo in profondità e a prevalere sulle promesse di un sedicenne.  
Avrebbero potuto parlare apertamente e chiudere la questione, forse anche cambiare le sorti della guerra, ma quello era un esito possibile solo grazie a una variabile che ormai non poteva più entrare in gioco: era in questi casi che l'assenza di James si faceva determinante.   
Perché continuavano a vivere insieme? Per tenersi d’occhio.  
“Ero in missione per conto dell’Ordine,” rispose Sirius, in una mezza verità. Lasciò la giacca sull’appendiabiti e si diresse, suo malgrado, in cucina per un caffè.  
“Dove?”  
“In un villaggio babbano.”  
“Tutto il giorno?” Remus alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso di scherno.  
Sirius iniziò ad armeggiare con la macchina con troppo nervosismo per riuscire ad occuparsi anche solo della cialda. “Sì, tutto il giorno.”  
“Che hai scoperto?”  
Sirius sospirò sonoramente, abbandonando il tono ingenuo e falso che aveva messo su. “Che vuoi?”  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia, in una scarsa versione di un cipiglio confuso. “Ti ho solo fatto una domanda.”  
“No, mi stai facendo un interrogatorio.”  
Sospirarono entrambi, esausti. Remus annuì con una scrollata di spalle e, senza aggiungere altro, si alzò.  
“Dove vai?” gli domandò Sirius. Per un attimo i loro occhi si incontrarono come a chiedersi aiuto a vicenda, vent’anni a testa e un affetto sfiorito prematuramente.  
“A dormire, sono stanco.”  
Sirius ritrovò il sospetto che aveva accantonato solo il tempo di uno sguardo triste. “Ah, sei stanco?” iniziò, il tono polemico che Remus gli aveva sentito usare solo contro i loro peggiori nemici, “mi sembra strano,” continuò infatti, scuotendo la testa come a cercare di ricordare qualcosa, “visto che non fai praticamente niente, o sbaglio?”  
Remus si bloccò, mentre gli dava ancora le spalle. Annuì, perché quella frase era sia un’offesa per il fatto che non avesse un lavoro, sia un’insinuazione su un possibile tradimento. Attaccare quando veniva messo alle strette, d’altronde, anche se dai suoi stessi sentimenti, era da sempre la tattica di Sirius.  
Lo ignorò, perché non rispondere alle provocazioni era il modo migliore per non farlo vincere. “Ti aspetto a letto.”  
E, quando Remus sparì sopra le scale, Sirius si lasciò cadere sbuffando contro il mobile della cucina, fissando, mentre attendeva il suo caffè, il libro che Remus aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
‘Ti aspetto a letto’, ormai, era diventato il loro modo gentile per prenotare il letto. L’altro, semplicemente, si addormentava _per sbaglio_ sul divano.  
  
***  
  
“Non pensavo fosse occupato.”  
La voce divertita di Remus lo fece sussultare. Si irrigidì. Per qualche motivo, la sua presenza non gli era sgradita, semplicemente, per una volta, non era sicuro di volerla. Annuì, però, e si voltò a sorridergli.  
Una regola d’oro, durante quegli appuntamenti all’aperto, era il silenzio. Sirius faticava molto a non commentare tutto, per stemperare quella serietà che inevitabilmente si depositava nell’aria, appesantendola. Si sentiva quasi utile e _a posto_ , quando si trovavano lì perché Remus era nervoso, irrequieto o insonne. Si sentiva assolutamente a disagio, invece, quando era lui il primo a lamentarsi nel sonno, ad alzarsi direttamente a sedere e a prendersi la testa tra le mani per un imbarazzantissimo e debole incubo.  
Succedeva spesso, in quei casi, che Remus si svegliasse quasi immediatamente, anche tre giorni dopo la luna, e che lo chiamasse scrollandolo appena, quando era bloccato in un dormiveglia confuso e tremendo. Non parlavano, generalmente, agguantavano il mantello di James e, in silenzio, salivano fino in cima alla Torre di Astronomia, dove l’aria sembrava più respirabile e il fresco sui vestiti leggeri aiutava a rimanere con i piedi per terra, in qualche modo, a mantenere un contatto con la realtà.  
In quelle sere, per quanto Remus fosse discreto, Sirius si sentiva scoperto.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” domandò Sirius, voltandosi ancora a guardare il cielo e aspettando che Remus si sedesse accanto a lui.  
“Cos’è quella roba?” il ragazzo eluse la domanda e alzò un sopracciglio, accennando col capo in direzione delle dita di Sirius.  
“Me l’ha data Marlene,” si difese lui, come se ci fosse stato bisogno di difendersi, accendendo la sigaretta con la punta della bacchetta e cercando con tutto se stesso di non tossire.  
Remus soffocò una risata nel naso e lo osservò fallire un attimo dopo. “Te l’ha data Marlene?” ripeté in una domanda, ignorando le sue momentanee e teatrali difficoltà respiratorie e alzando un paio le volte le sopracciglia, con aria allusiva.  
“Sei chiacchierone,” lo prese in giro Sirius, che non stava più degnando di uno sguardo il cielo stellato, la falce di luna alleata e il momentaneo e inspiegabile fastidio che gli aveva dato Remus. La sua completa attenzione era su quell’aggeggio strano e rilassante, che gli faceva un po’ girare la testa in maniera piacevole. Un sorriso furbo gli alzò entrambi gli angoli delle labbra, mentre prendeva un tiro dalla sigaretta e lanciava una lunga occhiata significativa al suo amico. “Ci siamo baciati,” annunciò, camuffando l’ennesimo colpo di tosse con una risata. Remus lo notò e scoppiò a ridere.  
Un sorriso genuino, però, si nascondeva sotto quella velata presa in giro. “Davvero? L’hai costretta?”  
Sirius assottigliò gli occhi e lo guardò male. “Mi ha pregato di farlo di nuovo.”  
“Chi? Marlene?” domandò Remus, platealmente scettico. Sirius prese il primo tiro senza tosse della sua vita e si dimenticò di rispondere male. “E ora… state insieme?” domandò Remus, un sorriso obliquo dipinto in viso, a mettere in risalto una lunga cicatrice su una guancia.  
Sirius scosse il capo e soffiò fuori il fumo dai polmoni. “Non è così che si fa, Lupin,” lo prese in giro, il solito sorriso sfrontato e irritante piantato in faccia.  
Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci su. “Be’, ti piace?”  
Quello stesso sorriso sfrontato e irritante, a quel punto, gli morì sulle labbra. Che domanda era? Marlene era simpatica, carina e sveglia. Era brava a quidditch e forse non accumulava tanti punti quanto quella fanatica di Lily Evans, ma aveva intuizioni brillanti nelle materie più difficili. Ovviamente gli piaceva Marlene, rispondeva ai requisiti.  
“Certo,” rispose semplicemente, con la sicurezza di chi sta dando una risposta oggettiva ed evidente. Un tipico odore di terra bagnata gli invase le narici: si chiese se le sigarette babbane fossero fatte con terriccio per piante.  
Remus lo guardò, contrasse le sopracciglia per un attimo, scettico, poi si strinse nelle spalle. “Questa è una buona cosa,” concluse infine, un sorriso sincero che distese il cipiglio di qualche attimo prima.  
Sirius si sentì a disagio. “No, cos’era quella faccia?”  
“Quale faccia?” Remus lo fissò confuso, chiedendosi se, più che tabacco, quella roba contenesse sostanze stupefacenti.  
“Quella faccia,” Sirius gesticolò con la mano impegnata davanti alla sua faccia, come se quel gesto avesse potuto spiegare mille cose, “quella dubbiosa,” si spiegò, faticando a trovare la parola giusta.  
“Non ho nessun dubbio…” tentò di difendersi Remus, ma Sirius scosse la testa subito e il ragazzo sospirò esausto. “Ho fatto quella faccia…”  
“Allora lo ammetti!” Sirius soppresse una risata quando Remus si zittì di colpo e lo guardò come se avesse voluto strangolarlo. Alla fine cedette e ridacchiò, costringendo Remus ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ho fatto quella faccia,” ripeté, facendo una pausa come a sfidarlo ad aprir bocca. Sirius ondeggiò con la testa a prenderlo in giro, ma Remus lo ignorò, “perchè non mi sei mai sembrato interessato a nessuna di tutte quelle _attenzioni_ , tutto qua.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e lanciò la cicca di sigaretta dalla Torre. Notò con confusione che non eseguì una parabola pulita, ma si sottomise alla gravità come se qualcosa l’avesse spinta dall'alto. “Dovresti provare a baciare qualcuno, capiresti molte cose,” gli suggerì Sirius, con la maturità e l’esperienza che un bacio e una sigaretta gli avevano conferito in una sera.  
Remus rise; di lui, del suo simpatico tono vissuto e dell’assurdità che una prospettiva del genere gli restituiva la sua mente. Andare a scuola era stato un sogno, avere degli amici gli era parso chiedere troppo, essere stato accettato da loro gli era sembrato un regalo di chiunque ci fosse lassù: non avrebbe mai osato chiedere di più. “Certo,” esalò, concentrandosi sulla piega ironica che voleva prendesse la sua risposta. Ci riuscì a metà.  
Sirius sospirò. “Ora che hai abilmente evitato la mia prima domanda e credi di essere fuori pericolo,” il ragazzo puntò di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo amico, ma solo per un secondo. “Mi vuoi dire perché sei venuto qui?” alzò gli occhi sul cielo e sulla solita falce di luna. Un velo opaco ne ostruiva la vista e Sirius inclinò la testa su un lato, realizzando, solo quando un primo tuono superò la voce di Remus, che stava piovendo a dirotto.  
Capì che le sigarette non sapevano di terra bagnata, che la cicca era caduta in picchiata per la pioggia sottile e invisibile che l'aveva spinta dall'alto e che la luna era coperta da nuvole via via sempre più dense.  
Un fulmine tagliò il cielo a metà e una serie di segnali di allarme si accesero nella testa di Sirius. “Un temporale,” mormorò trasognato e ancora intontito.  
Remus inarcò un sopracciglio, perché questa ossessione dei suoi amici stava diventando decisamente preoccupante e il modo in cui Sirius stava guardando il cielo lo stava seriamente mettendo a disagio.  
Una pioggia torrenziale si riversò sul tetto di Hogwarts, tanto da costringere i ragazzi ad allontanarsi da dove si trovavano per via dell’inclinazione.  
Sirius posò uno sguardo sconcertato su Remus, sembrava aver visto un fantasma. “Un temporale!” esultò questa volta, come se i Grifondoro avessero appena vinto contro i Serpeverde, contro suo fratello.  
“Sì, ma…”  
Sirius sembrò riscuotersi. “Devo andare,” tagliò corto, prendendo a muovere le mani frenetico, la luce flebile della Torre di Astronomia che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi grigi: sembravano mandare scintille come nel cielo.  
“Mi spiegate che vi pren…”  
“Vai a letto, Remus,” ribatté pratico Sirius, come indaffarato, occupatissimo. “Vai a letto,” ripeté, più per scopi personali che per un vero interessamento al suo ciclo del sonno. “E…” Sirius esitò, adocchiando il mantello e mordendosi un labbro.  
Remus seguì il suo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte: non poteva credere che intendesse lasciarlo senza copertura!  
“Scusami, davvero, mi serve,” mormorò Sirius, afferrando velocissimo il mantello dell’invisibilità di James e iniziando a usarlo per coprirsi.  
“E a me no?”  
“Ne ho davvero bisogno, tu… fidati di me, ti prego,” spiegò, senza spiegarsi affatto. Poi scomparve sotto il tessuto magico.  
Remus udì un’altra scusa provenire da un punto imprecisato nell’aria, poi fu certo di essere rimasto solo.  



	11. Capitolo 9 - Fantasmi

  
  
  
_1 settembre, 1993_  
  
Remus Lupin si strinse nel suo cappotto rattoppato e tirò su col naso. Sentiva le ossa indolenzite e un’eccitazione davvero inusuale per _quel periodo del mese_ che gli montava nel petto.  
Normalmente avrebbe fatto carte false per godere appieno della prima, vivida emozione positiva dopo anni, ma una stanchezza anche più feroce del normale gli stava divorando pian piano la testa, come a invitarlo aggressiva a chiudere finalmente gli occhi per un po’.  
Passò in rassegna con lo sguardo gli scompartimenti ancora mezzo-vuoti del treno e gettò l’occhio in una cabina quasi come se qualcosa, al suo interno, lo avesse chiamato. Due giovani Tassorosso parlottavano fra loro a bassa voce, come a non volersi far sentire e, alla vista dell’uomo, alzarono uno sguardo allarmato, poi abbassarono gli occhi in fretta. Se per il suo aspetto o perché era un adulto, Remus non lo seppe mai.  
Un’antica abitudine lo costrinse a passare loro davanti alla velocità della luce, con una fretta fuori dal normale. La cosa non aveva nulla a che fare con i loro sguardi, però, c’era qualcos’altro.  
Un incantesimo scherzoso gli sfiorò un orecchio e due ragazzi praticamente identici sgranarono gli occhi sorpresi. “Scusi,” disse uno dei due, con un sorriso che non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto. L’altro ridacchiava furiosamente dietro la sua schiena. Remus sorrise debolmente, cercando di non mostrarsi subito troppo accondiscendente, poi scosse la testa come a rassicurarli. Sapeva benissimo che non avevano bisogno di essere rassicurati.  
Fu solo quando si infilò nell’ultimo scompartimento del treno e si lasciò cadere sul sediolino che realizzò che, per ben sei anni, passare davanti a quella cabina era stato un incubo. Ed ecco il motivo di quella strana sensazione. Vedere quei due gemelli, in un certo modo, l’aveva come svegliato.  
Era il luogo in cui si rintanavano Piton, Regulus e un altro paio di amici strani che a James piaceva tanto insultare. Non aveva idea del perché il suo corpo l’avesse percepito prima ancora che lui stesso fosse in grado di realizzarlo, era come se avesse sempre mantenuto la memoria del numero di passi che, dall’ingresso, ci avrebbe impiegato a raggiungere quella cabina. Come se i suoi muscoli si fossero nuovamente plasmati su una storia che andava solo rispolverata, a compiere azioni che non compiva da anni, ma di cui non aveva mai perso l’abitudine.  
Sospirò; l’eccitazione che scemava in una nostalgia pungente, che gli picchiettava la nuca come a ricordargli che _tornare sul luogo del delitto_ non era facile neanche per il complice dell’assassino. A maggior ragione se l’assassino era improvvisamente a piede libero.  
Dannato lui e dannata quella tendenza a rendere teatrale anche una maledettissima evasione.  
Pensò che dormire gli avrebbe fatto decisamente bene, così si accasciò con il fianco sul finestrino del treno e chiuse gli occhi, tre voci appena udibili gli giunsero all’orecchio lontane, come provenienti da un altro tempo, un altro mondo. Scherzavano su qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad afferrare cosa con precisione, così in bilico sul filo del sonno.  
  
 _“Dovremmo inaugurarla,” James si guardava attorno, analizzando ogni angolo delle pareti del treno. Il loro secondo anno era alle porte e non sembrava stare nella pelle all’idea dei nuovi fantastici scherzi che aveva in mente._  
 _“Allora è questa? La nostra cabina?” Peter, invece, aveva una vena ironica nella voce. Remus sorrise e di si guardò attorno a sua volta, per pensare a qualcosa da lasciare nello scompartimento, qualcosa di piccolo, di invisibile a tutti se non a loro, che sapevano dove cercare. Qualcosa che avrebbe reso quella cabina_ loro _._  
  
“Non si sa come sia riuscito a scappare da Azkaban,” una voce nuova si intromise in un sogno che assumeva sempre più i contorni di un ricordo. Suonava nervosa, inorridita, “nessuno c’era mai riuscito prima. Ed era anche un sorvegliato speciale.”  
  
 _“Certo, potremmo, non lo so, appendere uno striscione e scriverci su ‘_ James Potter è vergine. Ragazze, vi va di convertirlo? _’ Suona bene,” un commento leggero fatto con una nota di divertimento nella voce._  
 _Remus sorrise e diede del vandalo a Sirius._  
  
“Oh, Ron, non dire sciocchezze,” una voce femminile, derisoria, distorse quel ricordo, “Black ha già ucciso un mucchio di persone in una strada affollata!”  
  
 _“Io ce lo attacco,” Sirius tirò fuori una specie di lungo pezzo di tessuto che somigliava troppo a una tenda bianca di altissima fattura. Nessuno fece domande, ma poterono giurare di sentire Walburga Black urlare anche da lì._  
 _“Ma sei scemo?” domandò retorico James, battendosi una mano in testa, “guarda che lo cambio, ci scrivo sopra il tuo nome.”_  
 _“Oh, ti prego, James,” ribatté il ragazzo, muovendo frivolo una mano davanti a lui._  
 _Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo imitò, esagerando ulteriormente quel gesto con la mano e concludendo la frase al posto suo, in una caricatura del suo accento. “Ti prego, James, non ho bisogno di uno striscione per rimorchiare,” gli fece il verso._  
 _Sirius assottigliò lo sguardo. “Ti ammazzo, Lupin.”_  
 _“Tu?” lo interruppe James, alzando un sopracciglio, divertito, “tu a duello non hai speranze.”_  
 _Sirius sembrò pensarci su. “Contro Peter sì,” soffiò leggero, scoccando un’occhiata al ragazzino._  
 _Peter si strinse nelle spalle, sarebbe quasi potuto sembrare offeso se non avesse masticato un veloce ‘va’ a farti fottere, Sirius,ʼ prima che il ragazzo scoppiasse a ridere. “Volentieri, qualche volontario?”_  
  
Un miagolio contrariato si intromise nel sogno.  
“Non fare uscire quella cosa!” gridò un ragazzo.  
“Grattastinchi!”  
“Via di qui!”  
“Ron, lascialo stare!” esclamò ancora quella voce femminile. Lo squittio di un topo risuonò terrorizzato nel vagone.  
Lupin si mosse a disagio sul sedile, ancora troppo cedevole alle avances del sonno per svegliarsi davvero.  
“Ehm… professor Lupin?” L’ennesimo squittio si diffuse nervoso nella cabina.  
  
 _“Deve essere qualcosa di meno… appariscente,” propose Remus, abbassando uno sguardo ironico su Sirius. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia al petto._  
 _“Uno striscione per te?”_  
 _“Ti sembra meno appariscente?” domandò Lupin, aggrottando le sopracciglia e osservandolo in attesa._  
 _“_ Tu _sei meno appariscente.”_  
 _Remus si indicò le cicatrici sul viso, in maniera eloquente. “Ti sembro poco appariscente?”_  
 _“Secondo me sono da duro,” ribatté Sirius e James, accanto a lui, annuì solenne, come se quella fosse stata una verità incontraddicibile._  
 _Remus li guardò entrambi per un attimo, poi scosse la testa rassegnato, un sorriso accennato ad alzargli gli angoli della bocca e una traccia di speranza a illuminargli lo sguardo_.  
  
“Hermione?”  
“Che cosa fai?”  
“Stavo cercando Ron…”  
“Entra e siediti.”  
“Non qui!”  
Bastò quello, a dire il vero, una voce più alta, ma spaventosamente simile a quella di James. Sembrava… così fuori contesto, immersa in dialoghi di cui non afferrava le coordinate, affiancata a nomi che non conosceva.  
“Qui ci sono io!”  
Remus Lupin aprì gli occhi di scatto e la verità lo colpì come le secchiate d’acqua gelata che gli avevano fatto da sveglia ai tempi di Hogwarts. Quello scompartimento era lo scompartimento dei Malandrini, vi si era recato senza nemmeno dar conto alle sue gambe.  
James e Peter erano morti, Sirius era evaso di galera.  
Tutto era abbastanza ovvio, ma non comprese subito perché la cabina fosse immersa nel buio, né perché un freddo pungente si stesse aprendo unʼinquietante strada per le sue ossa.   
La rabbia gli risalì alla testa, il dolore gli arpionò la gola e il collegamento al gelo e al buio gli parve subito chiaro.  
“Ahia!” gemette ancora un’altra voce.  
“Silenzio!” esclamò all’improvviso, con voce sorprendentemente roca. Aprì con calma una mano e una luce tremolante gli scappò dalle dita con un crepitio. “Restate dove siete,” aggiunse e lo sguardo gli cadde su un ragazzino dai capelli disordinati e neri. Un paio d’occhi verdi lo guardavano con curiosità e un pizzico di timore reverenziale, una cicatrice svettava sulla sua fronte, marchio del famoso bambino che è sopravvissuto. A lui ricordava solamente un misto di James e Lily.  
Quando la porta si aprì e una figura incappucciata si fece largo nello scompartimento, un freddo immane e una quantità indefinibile di angoscia piombò loro addosso. Gli occhi di Lupin saettarono in direzione di Harry e gli parve di sentire il sangue nelle vene ghiacciarsi tutto insieme. Il Dissennatore lo stava attaccando.  
“Professore…” sussurrò una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli castani.  
Remus non disse niente, diede una rapida occhiata alla cabina, per accertarsi di non fare danni, poi scavalcò Harry Potter e si interpose tra lui e quella figura deplorevole. “Nessuno di noi tiene nascosto Sirius Black sotto il mantello. Va’ via,” sussurrò, agitando la bacchetta con un gesto fluido.  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo appena dietro il cappuccio del Dissennatore. Lì, poco più sopra il cornicione della porta, un’incisione storta sembrava spiccare sul muro e un tessuto bianco ormai impolverato incorniciava la scritta. Remus si concentrò.  
  
 _“Oh, avanti, col pezzo di tenda è più bello,” osservò Sirius, dopo aver performato un incantesimo di adesione permanente sul muro dello scompartimento._  
 _“Ci vuoi questa tenda a tutti i costi, eh?” domandò Peter, osservandolo armeggiare col tessuto strappato per incorniciare il loro capolavoro._  
 _“Oh, ma… Riesci a sentirla?” James sembrò trattenere il fiato e cercare di captare un rumore in particolare. “Oh, sì!” esultò poi, guardando Sirius, “questa mi sembra proprio la voce di tua madre che ti maledice!”_  
  
Tre parole incise lo osservavano sbiadite. Si concentrò a fondo, cercando di non associare il resto di quella storia – della loro storia – al momento in cui vennero scritte.  
Poi puntò la bacchetta contro il Dissennatore e, senza esalare neanche una parola, lasciò scivolare una luce argentea dalla punta. Non lo guardò, a dire il vero, gli occhi gli erano rimasti incollati su quelle tre parole, scritte ancor prima che venissero usate per uno dei più grandi e geniali progetti mai ideati da loro.  
 _Fatto il misfatto_.  
  
***  
  
“James, Peter, alzatevi immediatamente!”  
Sirius scivolò sul pavimento del dormitorio e non cadde per puro miracolo. Aveva illuminato a giorno la stanza tra lanterne e bacchetta e continuava a urlare indaffaratissimo, inserendo qualche parolaccia nel discorso, perché dovevano _davvero_ fare in fretta.  
James si stropicciò un occhio con il dorso della mano e si alzò a sedere con un lungo sbadiglio. “La devi smettere,” mormorò, preparandosi già al compito che detestava di più sulla faccia della Terra: sedare Sirius quando era irrimediabilmente su di giri… e lui no.   
“Ti devi alzare _adesso_ ,” ribatté Sirius, avvicinandosi al letto di James e tirandogli le coperte via di dosso.  
“Quello che hai fatto con Marlene non ce lo puoi raccontare domani?”  
Sirius si bloccò per un attimo, aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso, poi sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa energicamente. “No, non avete capito niente, sta piovendo!”  
Il silenzio durò un attimo. James sgranò gli occhi e scambiò uno sguardo veloce con il suo migliore amico, poi afferrò il suo cuscino e lo lanciò dall’altro lato della stanza, sul letto di Peter, senza neanche preoccuparsi di accertarsi che stesse effettivamente piovendo a dirotto.  
Si alzò incespicando sui suoi stessi passi e, senza neanche aspettare che la testa smettesse di girargli, inforcò gli occhiali e corse a tirare Peter giù dal letto.  
“Pete, piove! Un temporale!” gli gridò Sirius, entusiasta come se non stesse per mettere a punto uno degli incantesimi più difficili del mondo magico.  
James gli rivolse un’occhiata allarmata. “Abbassa la voce, idiota, se svegliamo Remus è la fine.” Scoccò un’occhiata al letto del ragazzo. Le tende erano chiuse e nessun suono oltrepassava la loro barriera.  
“Remus non c’è, per questo dobbiamo muoverci,” spiegò pratico Sirius, scuotendo ancora Peter, che aveva preso a lamentarsi in maniera seriamente irritante, “Pete!”  
“Che vuol dire che non c’è? Dov’è?” James aveva smesso di tartassare Peter e aveva preso a guardare Sirius chiedendogli con gli occhi qualche pezzo in più del puzzle.  
“Era con me, ho guadagnato tempo, è senza mantello, ci metterà una vita a tornare,” spiegò veloce Sirius, dando letteralmente uno schiaffo al povero Peter.  
“Ma che ore sono?”  
“Che ne so? L’una?” Sirius si soffiò un ciuffo via dagli occhi e piazzò il mantello dell’invisibilità tra le mani del suo amico. Aveva finalmente entrambe le mani libere. “Peter!”  
“Ma che stavate facendo?” James alzò un sopracciglio, rigirandosi pensieroso il mantello tra le mani.  
“Alla buonora!” gridò Sirius, a braccia conserte, ignorando la domanda dell’amico, perché Peter pareva essere tornato dal Regno dei Morti. “Alzati,” comandò, privandolo delle calde coperte in cui si era rintanato.  
“Ma che ore sono?”  
“L’una,” rispose James, fidandosi del calcolo approssimativo dell’amico.  
“Sta piovendo!” Sirius lo tirò per un braccio e avrebbe portato avanti il suo progetto di farlo cadere dal letto, se solo Peter non si fosse divincolato mezzo assonnato e avesse messo i piedi giù di sua spontanea volontà.  
“E io che ci devo fare?” domandò, sbadigliando sonoramente e alzando un sopracciglio alle facce sconcertate dei suoi amici.  
“Pete…” iniziò James, un sorriso furbo che non era assolutamente scontato sul volto di uno che aveva aperto gli occhi da praticamente sette secondi.  
“Un temporale…” continuò Sirius, allusivo, muovendo una mano in cerchio, come a mimare il comportamento delle lente rotelle del suo amico.  
“OH!” Peter saltò letteralmente giù dal letto, guardandosi attorno con fare pratico e occhi grandissimi. “È il momento!”  
  
“Non posso crederci,” Sirius sospirò incredulo e portò uno sguardo stressato in quello di Peter, “hai nascosto la _mia_ fiala nel cassetto di _Gazza_?!”  
Peter si strinse nelle spalle e annuì. Per qualche secondo preferì guardarsi attorno, trovando un particolare interesse nelle fiaccole che illuminavano quella che avevano ormai battezzato come ‘la loro classe segreta’.  
“Avrebbe potuto trovarla!” si lamentò Sirius, “avrei potuto trovarla durante una detenzione!” continuò, pensando al patto suggellato con Remus proprio lì.  
“Ma ti prego!” si difese il ragazzo, vagamente seccato, “come se tu svolgessi davvero qualche compito, durante le detenzioni.”  
“ _Touché_ ” ammise Sirius, con un sorriso.  
“Grazie per la fiducia, comunque.”  
“Io sono d’accordo con Pete,” si aggiunse James, “è chiaramente l’ultimo posto in cui andresti a mettere le mani. Ed è anche buio, secondo me Gazza non lo pulisce da secoli.”  
Peter lo guardò con una reverenza e una gratitudine che superavano la normale simpatia e sfociavano nell’ammirazione più profonda. Quando James aveva un’opinione, generalmente, tempo qualche attimo e questa diventava automaticamente anche quella di Peter. Questa stima lo stava quasi sommergendo.  
Sirius soffocò una risata nel naso. “La tua è davvero finita nel dormitorio delle ragazze,” continuò poi, strizzandogli l’occhio e passandogli la sua fiala. James sgranò gli occhi e la accettò tra le mani, come se il solo fatto di essere stata nel dormitorio delle ragazze gli assicurasse che fosse anche stata _con_ le ragazze. “Ha visto più meraviglie di quante ne vedrai mai, Jamie! Era in un cassetto molto speciale!” lo prese in giro Sirius, scombinandogli ancor di più i capelli, con aria ironicamente tenera.  
“Tieni, Pete, la tua era tra miei panni nello spogliatoio di quidditch,” James tese la fiala a Peter, continuando a tenere gli occhi incollati a quella piena di scritte che aveva tra le mani.  
“Scontato,” commentò Sirius.  
Peter esitò. “Nei… Nei tuoi panni _puliti_ , vero?”  
James alzò gli occhi nei suoi per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e un sorriso vispo gli alzò un angolo della bocca. “ _Sì, certo_.”  
Peter rabbrividì e mollò immediatamente la fiala. James, che a quel punto si era lasciato andare a una vera risata, sgranò gli occhi terrorizzato. Il fatto che la fiala non si ruppe fu un autentico miracolo.  
“Mi rimangio tutto,” ribatté Sirius, che non sembrava aver temuto troppo per il futuro della pozione di Peter, “geniale, Jamie. Chissà da quanto tempo non vedono la luce del sole.”  
“Scusami, ma che vuol dire ‘puzzola’?” si lamentò James, dando una rapida occhiata alle scommesse di Sirius su di lui. Finalmente si era deciso a leggerle e non a pensare al luogo in cui era stata la sua fiala.  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce e alzò gli occhi al cielo, con aria ingenua. “Ti basta annusarti… o analizzare i tuoi nascondigli,” suggerì, dandogli uno spintone.  
“Davvero credi che possa essere un orso?” domandò mezzo offeso Peter, rifilando un’occhiataccia a James e aggrottando le sopracciglia. Alla fine aveva accettato il suo destino e si era deciso a esaminare la sua fiala.  
Il ragazzo annuì con una risata. “Assolutamente, quando dormi vai in letargo! Ah, e c’è anche un cane.”  
“Un cane?”  
“Non è proprio vero!”  
Sirius, intanto, dopo la sua esclamazione, si era avvicinato di soppiatto all’amico, arrivando alle sue spalle con passo felpato. Cominciò a esibirsi in una serie di versi imbarazzanti che dovevano sembrare quelli di un cane che abbaia. Peter, però, non colse certo la finezza della battuta e preferì trasalire, spaventato e quasi facendosi scappare di mano la preziosa fiala… di nuovo.  
“Pete?” domandò Sirius, un sorriso sinistro che, sotto la luce soffusa dell’aula in disuso, faceva quasi paura. “Come mai credi che possa essere un lupo?” Scoprì i denti e morse a vuoto, in una brutta imitazione.  
Peter scrollò le spalle e se lo tolse di dosso con una manata. “Hai tutte le caratteristiche dei lupi.”  
“Io e Remus non ci assomigliamo per niente,” argomentò Sirius, tornando a sedersi nel loro cerchio e aspettando il parere di James.  
“Infatti è Remus a non sembrare un lupo,” rispose lui, dopo averci pensato per un po’.  
“Un Animagus può essere un lupo?”  
Peter guardò Sirius, aggrottando la fronte come se si fosse improvvisamente reso conto di quanto fosse stupido. “Certo,” sentenziò, non interrompendo l’occhiata.  
“Sarà, ma _di certo_ , Pete, non sarò un furetto,” si difese Sirius, incrociando le braccia al petto come se la cosa fosse dipesa da lui.  
James rise e stappò la sua fiala distrattamente, forse un po’ troppo, in una maniera che suonava come un segnale.  
Fu un gesto fluido, quasi naturale, ma il battibecco tra Sirius e Peter cessò all’istante e i tre ragazzi si concentrarono sulle pozioni incredibilmente pericolose che avevano tra le mani.  
Tutto sembrava essere andato bene: il colore era rosso brillante, la densità non troppo elevata e gli ingredienti si erano disciolti e miscelati alla perfezione e senza grumi. L’odore era aspro e frizzante com’era descritto in quei pochi libri che erano riusciti a consultare, eppure la paura faceva sembrare tutto fuori posto.  
Avevano passato ore, giorni interi a studiare e informarsi sulle fonti, a controllare che una notizia che trovavano per caso fosse riportata anche in altri testi. Avevano addirittura fatto irruzione nell’ufficio della McGranitt, perchè James era convinto che un Animagus meticoloso come lei avesse certamente conservato qualche vecchio trucco e, in effetti, ci aveva visto lungo.  
Anche la preparazione della pozione aveva reso tutto più reale, ma mai permanente. In più, il fatto che avessero passato mesi interi in attesa di un temporale aveva contribuito a rendere tutto più divertente e ancor più lontano e irreale. Sembrava che il temporale non potesse più arrivare.  
Ma a quel punto le cose si erano fatte serie. Da quel momento in poi si sarebbero dovuti svegliare ogni mattina all’alba per mormorare una cantilena che aveva un che di inquietante e ripetere il processo al tramonto. Ogni giorno, senza eccezioni, fino al temporale successivo. [1] Non c’era modo di tornare indietro, il pericolo era a quel punto solido, probabile e permanente.  
James deglutì rumorosamente, lanciando un’occhiata fiera ai suoi amici, poi sorrise debole ma un po’ nervoso. “Alla salute,” scherzò, una vena di isterismo a colorargli la voce. Sirius lo imitò.  
James si portò la fiala alle labbra e cercò di darle un’ultima occhiata mentre mandava giù il suo contenuto.  
Era _decisamente_ denso, quasi impossibile da deglutire e il sapore era terribile, era come se quell’odore penetrante di piedi che si trova sempre in un dormitorio maschile gli si stesse impregnando allo stomaco. La testa prese a girargli vorticosamente, chiuse gli occhi e aggrottò la fronte di rimando. Per un attimo, ne fu certo, credette di non poter più respirare.  
Si piegò in avanti e portò veloce un mano alla bocca, soffocando un colpo di tosse o la possibilità di rimettere.  
“James.”  
La voce di Peter gli arrivò ovattata. Alzò una mano per rassicurarlo e cercò di calmarsi: quella roba non scendeva!  
“Andiamo, è per Remus,” lo prese in giro Sirius. Aveva palesemente una voce più bassa e provata del solito, ma sembrava essersi ripreso. “E poi non è educato vomitare in classe.”  
James ci mise qualche secondo in più a tornare in sé, ma, impossibilitato com’era ad aprir bocca anche solo per respirare, si accontentò di mostrargli due dita, alle quali Sirius rise. [2]  
“Ma a te è piaciuto?” riuscì a parlare, infine, con un filo di voce, adocchiando la fiala vuota di Peter e lo sguardo ampiamente rilassato del ragazzo che ancora la reggeva in mano.  
“No,” rispose piatto lui, interrogandosi sul motivo per cui i suoi amici avessero deciso di fare a gara a chi le sparava più sceme. “E, onestamente, credevo che fosse Sirius quello esagerato, qui.”  
“Pete, era tremenda, non stavo esagerando,” si difese James, quasi lanciandosi nella sua direzione, per un contatto con la realtà. Peter si scostò all’ultimo, con una risata.  
“Farò finta di non aver sentito,” si limitò a rispondere Sirius, muovendo una mano come a scacciare una mosca e concentrandosi sulle altre scommesse di Peter sul vetro della sua fiala vuota. “Con questa faccia,” riprese, indicandosi il viso con sguardo scettico, “potrei mai essere un ippopotamo? Avanti, guardami, Pete, sono uno schianto.”  
James scoppiò a ridere, ringraziando l’incantesimo silenziatore che avevano fissato alla porta e alle mura dell’aula prima di iniziare.  
Sperò vivamente, anche quella volta, che il temporale successivo non si sarebbe fatto troppo attendere.  
  
***  
  
“Signor Black.”  
La voce della donna era stanca, esausta, mentre pensava, rassegnata, che la quantità di volte in cui aveva esordito in quella classe con quella frase, superava di gran lunga il numero di volte in cui non l’aveva fatto.  
Minerva McGranitt sospirò severa, osservando il sorriso sfrontato del ragazzo in seconda fila attraverso gli occhiali. “Credevi che una lettera d’amore ti avrebbe dato accesso diretto ai tuoi G.U.F.O?” domandò, piegando le labbra in una smorfia seccata e preparandosi già a ribattere alla sua successiva uscita.  
“Volevo semplicemente augurarle un buon compleanno a modo mio,” replicò ingenuo Sirius, portandosi una mano al petto quasi costernato. Gli occhi, però, brillavano di divertimento. “Nella speranza di poter passare una felice detenzione con lei,” aggiunse infine, strizzandole l’occhio e provocando una cascata di risatine nella classe, “da soli,” continuò, sull’onda di quel momento di gloria e ammiccando nella sua direzione.  
La professoressa aggrottò le sopracciglia, si portò una mano alla fronte e sospirò. “Mi rincresce, ma non centrare il tema di un compito non è punibile con una detenzione,” spiegò dunque, “per quanto sia evidente il motivo dell’errore.”  
James Potter si allungò a dare una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico, come se avesse dovuto consolarlo per la mancata detenzione. “La giornata non è ancora finita, professoressa,” si intromise, con un sorriso sghembo.  
“Grazie per la soffiata, signor Potter, lo terrò a mente.”  
“Vogliamo essere clementi, d’altronde è il suo compleanno,” iniziò James, facendo alzare qualche risata in classe. Sirius scoccò un’occhiata divertita a Marlene e Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, “quindi ci dica lei l’orario che più preferisce per una bravata, ci faremo beccare,” continuò angelico, dando una rapida occhiata alla classe. “Voi tenete gli occhi aperti, sarà fantastico!”  
“Apprezzo la collaborazione, ma adesso, se non vi dispiace, mi farebbe piacere iniziare la lezione senza più disturbi,” concluse la donna, armandosi di bacchetta e posizionandosi dietro la cattedra, per mostrare l’esercizio pratico del giorno. “Se vi fa così piacere farmi un regalo, tuttavia, signor Lupin e… signor Minus,” continuò, faticando a pronunciare l’ultimo nome, “sarebbe gradito se tentaste di dissuaderli.”  
Remus serrò le labbra dispiaciuto e si strinse nelle spalle. La professoressa McGranitt gli lanciò un veloce sguardo severo, perché, ultimamente, una parte di lei non faceva che domandarsi cosa ci facesse un ragazzo come lui con Black, Potter e Minus. E il sospetto che avesse molto più in comune con loro di quanto dava a vedere acquistava forza ogni giorno di più.  
Quello di una lezione lineare e costruttiva, evidentemente, si rivelò un progetto troppo ambizioso.  
  
Era stato memorabile.  
Soprattutto per la professoressa McGranitt, che si era ritrovata sommersa da una quantità spaventosamente alta di volantini con sopra stampata la sua faccia e uno scritta che recitava, precisamente: ‘ _Buon compleanno, Minnie_ ’. Come se questo non fosse stato abbastanza, i puntini sulle ‘i’ del suo nomignolo erano stati sostituiti con dei cuori.  
La Sala Grande era esplosa di auguri e, soprattutto, di scroscianti risate. Il professor Silente, per di più, con la solita intelligente ironia, si era anche preso la briga di parlare alla scuola e di fare personalmente gli auguri a una imbarazzatissima e seccata ‘Minnie’, dal momento che i suoi alunni sembravano tenerci così tanto. Dopodiché, i ragazzi erano finiti in detenzione senza uno straccio di prova contro di loro e Remus, a quel punto della serata, era arrivato a credere che James avrebbe fatto faville come avvocato nella società babbana.  
“È che tutto questo non ha senso!” si lamentò, lasciandosi cadere sul divano della Sala Comune, una volta che ebbero terminato cena e festeggiamenti improvvisati, “ci hanno visti fare i volantini?” domandò al pubblico, che quella sera era composto dai suoi tre migliori amici e le ragazze del loro anno, fatta eccezione per Lily e Alice, “no! Ci hanno visti distribuirli?” James fece una pausa a effetto, “ve lo dico io: sempre no! Non è che se siamo famosi per combinare guai, allora la colpa è sempre nostra.”  
Sirius ridacchiò. Aveva un braccio che cingeva le spalle di Marlene e si era stravaccato sullo stesso divano su cui James stava facendo la sua arringa. “Ma _siamo_ stati noi, James,” lo fermò pratico.  
“Questo loro non potevano saperlo.”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte, scoccando una breve occhiata in direzione di Sirius e Marlene, che si erano scambiati un veloce bacio a fior di labbra, “ma gliel’avete letteralmente detto oggi in classe,” ribatté, il tono appuntito infiacchito dalla distrazione.  
“Questo non prova nulla.”  
“Prova tutto, James,” si intromise Peter, compiacendosi particolarmente delle risate che provocò in Dorcas e Mary. Marlene era… provvisoriamente impegnata.  
“Evans!” chiamò James. La cosa curiosa era che dava le spalle al ritratto che dava accesso alla Sala Comune, ma la sua schiena sembrava avere un particolare radar solo per Lily, “per te ci meritavamo una detenzione quadrupla?”  
La ragazza si bloccò a metà strada tra il ritratto e le scale che conducevano ai dormitori. “Uhm…” ci pensò su, “no, non direi.”  
James rivolse un sorrisetto vittorioso agli amici e alle ragazze. “Visto?”  
“Mi avrebbe fatto piacere un’espulsione,” continuò acida, cercando di salvare ogni goccia di sdegno per consegnarla a James.  
“Grazie per il pensiero, Lily, ma non lo trovi un po’ eccessivo?” Remus alzò una mano dalla sua poltrona, il sorriso obliquo che evidenziava una cicatrice sul labbro inferiore.  
“Ti prego, tu salvati,” lo implorò, addolcendo lo sguardo e riservandogli un sorriso autentico.  
“Ti unisci a noi, Lily?” il tentativo di Marlene non poteva sembrare troppo convincente, vicina com’era a Sirius.  
James si arruffò i capelli in un gesto decisamente compulsivo e si voltò a guardare la ragazza, mordendosi un labbro e sorridendo insieme, come a sfidarla. Lily esitò per un attimo con lo sguardo su di lui, poi scosse la testa e inspirò profondamente, come a cercare di controllarsi per evitare di attaccare di nuovo i suoi testicoli. “Neanche morta, Marlene.” E, con questo, si avviò impettita alle scale del dormitorio.  
“È noiosa, cercate di capirla,” commentò il ragazzo, stando bene attento a farsi sentire forte e chiaro.  
Lily si bloccò a un passo da primo gradino, inspirando a fondo, di nuovo, e voltandosi di scatto verso James. Il bastardo la stava già guardando.  
Lily non disse molto; a dire il vero non disse _niente_ , si limitò a sfoderare la bacchetta e a puntarla di nuovo contro di lui.  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi,” Sirius si alzò con uno scatto dal divano, tirando fuori la sua, di bacchetta, e mirando oltre le spalle di James. “Tu non hai idea di quello che ho dovuto fare l’ultima volta… e vedere.” Peter e le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Sirius.” Remus si batté una mano sulla faccia e appoggiò il collo allo schienale della poltrona, in un tentativo già fallito in partenza di riprenderlo.  
Lily non lo degnò del minimo sguardo, mimando l’espressione di James quasi alla perfezione. “Non sai difenderti da solo?”  
“Non farai niente,” la prese in giro lui, con un tono che le fece venire voglia di andare dritta da lui e tirargli un pugno in mezzo agli occhi.  
“Grande smacco alla tua virilità,” continuò invece, tagliente, ignorando apparentemente il suo attacco.  
“Almeno i miei amici sono dalla mia parte,” notò infine James, corrugando le sopracciglia con fare impietosito e alludendo all’apparente schieramento che avevano preso le ragazze. Marlene sospirò scettica.  
Lily si morse la lingua, detestandolo profondamente quando le sorrise vittorioso. Poi si voltò, con un mezzo ringhio nascosto tra le labbra, e prese finalmente le scale del dormitorio.  
“Bene, io non so come facciate a essere sue amiche,” commentò James, aspettando questa volta che se ne fosse andata e finendo, purtroppo per lui, con lo sguardo su quello di Remus. Il ragazzo aveva alzato entrambe le sopracciglia e sembrava comunicargli un incredulo e tristemente rassegnato ‘ _sei serio?_ ’ Sirius, intanto, era tornato al suo posto accanto a Marlene.  
“Quando non parla con te è molto simpatica,” cercò di difenderla Mary, con una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso timido.  
“Oh, non ho nessun dubbio,” ribatté James, con un tono che sprizzava dubbi da tutti i pori. “E voi due,” continuò poi, aggiudicandosi il premio di personalità più dominante della serata. Posò uno sguardo annoiato su Sirius e Marlene, “la finite?”  
“Geloso?” Sirius abbandonò con una risata le labbra di Marlene e si concesse l’occhiata più provocatoria della serata. Il che era davvero una sfida ardua, considerando l’incredibile vastità di occhiatacce che Lily gli aveva rifilato in cinque minuti.  
“Non ne ho bisogno.”  
Remus grugnì, a metà tra un verso annoiato e uno di scherno.  
Fu allora che Dorcas, ignara delle conseguenze disastrose che avrebbe scatenato di lì a poco, pensò bene che fosse arrivato il momento di parlare di qualcosa di utile. “Bene,” cominciò dunque, con tono pratico, “pensavamo di dare una festa, tra un paio di settimane. Il compleanno di Mary è stato ad agosto e ci piacerebbe festeggiarlo.”  
“Okay? Oh e… auguri in ritardo” Peter non era sicuro di comprendere, ma sorrise comunque gentilmente a Mary.  
“Sì, beh, mi pesa doverlo dire, ma ci serve il vostro aiuto.”  
“Ti pesa?” inquisì Sirius, sorridendo appena.  
“Enormemente,” confessò Dorcas, non riuscendo però a trattenere una mezza risata. La bomba aveva preso a ticchettare furiosa.  
“Ah, be’, se me lo chiedi così certo che sì,” la prese in giro lui, acconsentendo con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Perchè no?” si unì Remus, cogliendo il sorriso e l’assenso anche di Peter.  
“Tra due settimane?” domandò James, con un cipiglio preoccupato.  
“Sì.”  
“Ehm… Non si potrebbe fare la settimana prima… o quella dopo?” James, al contrario dei suoi amici, aveva la fronte aggrottata e guardava con una punta di dispiacere le ragazze. Non succedeva tutti i giorni che James Potter perdesse un’occasione per farsi notare, ma qualcosa sembrava diverso nel suo sguardo. Scoccò un’occhiata a Sirius e scosse la testa impercettibilmente. Gli venne voglia di alzarsi, spostare Marlene di torno e baciarlo, quando lo vide annuire lentamente, la realizzazione che gli si illuminava negli occhi.  
“Oh, beh… è vero, noi abbiamo, cioè, dobbiamo…” Sirius rise e cercò di prendere tempo.  
“Io devo tornare a casa,” annunciò Remus, impedendogli di fare altri danni. Come aveva fatto a dimenticare la luna piena? Si detestò da morire per aver messo i suoi amici in una situazione così scomoda: insomma, non era certo compito di James ricordarsi quando _lui_ sarebbe dovuto andare incontro ad atroci sofferenze, dannazione!  
“Oh, che… che devi fare?” domandò delicatissima Mary. Peccato che non fu davvero discreta.  
“Ha un problema…”  
“Un animale.”  
Le risposte di James e Sirius arrivarono troppo in simultanea per evitare effettivamente il danno e quello fu il momento in cui Peter si rese conto che Sirius avrebbe davvero dovuto chiudere la bocca per il resto della serata. Osservò i suoi amici con occhi grandi di spavento, non osando parlare per paura di mettere altra carne indesiderata al fuoco.  
“Un piccolo problema… peloso,” spiegò James, pratico come se stesse elencando gli elementi di una lista della spesa.  
“Un piccolo problema peloso?” Marlene inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Proprio così!” James sembrava averci preso la mano e aver guadagnato sicurezza. “Un coniglio molto aggressivo.”  
Remus lo osservava senza accennare alla più minima espressione facciale.  
Seguì qualche attimo di terrificante silenzio, prima del verdetto.  
“Voi siete strani,” commentò Dorcas, scuotendo la testa scettica e facendo tremare le budella di Remus. “Almeno fate in modo di non bersagliare noi per il prossimo scherzo.”  
In quel momento, con una sola, banalissima risposta e, per giunta, senza che se ne rendesse conto, Dorcas diede il via a quattro profondi sospiri di sollievo.  
  
***  
  
_Novembre, 1996_  
  
Erano anni che non si sentiva in terreno così sconosciuto. Le stelle brillavano pigre nel cielo buio ed erano l’unica cosa che potessero davvero mettersi a guardare.  
Remus sospirò, cercando di distendere i muscoli atrofizzati e il collo dolorante per la posizione scomoda.  
Gettò un’occhiata all’abitazione: le luci erano ancora accese e qualche rumore sorpassava, di tanto in tanto, la barriera delle mura spesse del Mangiamorte a cui davano la caccia.  
“Ancora niente?”  
La voce di Nymphadora Tonks, compagna dell’Ordine, gli arrivò altrettanto annoiata alle orecchie. Scosse la testa, Remus, e lei grugnì contrariata.  
Tonks lasciò cadere nuovamente la testa contro la pietra del muretto in cemento e sospirò. “Se quel Mangiamorte non si dà una mossa, giuro che mi alzo e…” Nymphadora sembrò pensarci per un attimo, lasciando vagare le mano davanti alla faccia annoiata come a cercare una minaccia sufficientemente spaventosa. “Non lo so,” decise e Remus rise, guardandola di sottecchi fare facce buffe, “gli faccio molto male,” concluse poi, ma non pareva troppo soddisfatta.  
Incrociò comunque le braccia al petto, come a sembrare più minacciosa. Remus si voltò davvero a guardarla, a quel punto. Quando diceva di essere in territorio nemico non si riferiva affatto all'abitazione del Mangiamorte a cui davano la caccia; intendeva la sensazione destabilizzante di provare qualcosa per qualcuno senza che questi sapesse cosa gli passava per la testa. Una stupida, infantile, paura del rifiuto, ecco cosa, una negazione dei suoi sentimenti.  
Gli venne naturale chiedersi se non fosse stato uno stupido a non imparare dai suoi precedenti errori, a non capire, dopo che aveva dovuto processare un’ennesima morte lacerante, che, davvero, l’imbarazzo di un minuto non poteva competere con il rimpianto di una vita. Sembrava non riuscire a farselo entrare in testa.  
Arrossì, poi, quando si ricordò che stava ancora fissando Tonks e ringraziò il buio del vialetto per averlo protetto da quell’imbarazzo. Lei, però, sembrava assorta a guardare il cielo.  
“Era ancora bellissimo, eh?” [3] parlò all’improvviso Tonks, non staccando gli occhi dal cielo. Remus inarcò un sopracciglio. “Anche dopo Azkaban,” puntualizzò lei e il soggetto della frase gli fu immediatamente chiaro.  
Una fitta di dolore gli percorse la schiena.  
Decisamente, era la risposta, anche un attimo prima di vedere i suoi occhi spegnersi.  
Remus rise a disagio e scrollò le spalle. Oltre al dispiacere, anche una punta di gelosia gli attraversò la mente. “È sempre stato bravo con le donne,” buttò lì, arrendendosi anche lui a guardare il cielo. Quando notò che Tonks non sembrava intenzionata a rispondere si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito. Mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederla _letteralmente_ nera di rabbia.  
“Sai che c’è?” iniziò lei, il tono della voce che si acuiva dall’irritazione e le punte dei capelli scuri che avevano iniziato a prenderle colori sempre più diversi, “sapresti perfettamente di chi mi sono innamorata se non fossi stato così occupato a piangerti addosso per notarlo,” sbottò infine, scuotendo il capo arrabbiata e alzando gli occhi al cielo, questa volta senza il minimo interesse a lune e stelle.  
Una felicità inspiegabile si impadronì del petto di Remus, qualcosa che non credeva possibile si fece strada in lui come a dare un senso a quella sensazione terribilmente forte che aveva vissuto al Dipartimento dei Misteri qualche attimo dopo una tragedia. Quella… cosa che non era riuscito mai a spiegarsi, quegli _odori_.  
Non poteva crederci, era fuori dalla portata dei suoi sogni, l’idea di sposarsi davvero, di avere una famiglia e… di dover combattere con i pregiudizi.  
La gioia gli durò un secondo.  
Una prospettiva terribile si affacciò a quel punto alla sua realtà. Avrebbe rovinato la vita di Tonks, costringendola a sopportare una pressione continua di sguardi, parole, sussurri.  
Avrebbe approfittato della sua gentilezza, se l’avesse sposata? E se avessero avuto un figlio? Oh, non voleva neanche pensarci, lo spettro della licantropia, del vedere i capelli di Tonks ingrigire per star dietro alle sofferenze del figlio come quelli di sua madre Hope, quando era piccolo e tutto era diventato irreparabile. Gli sembrava egoista, sbagliato, terribile.  
Cercò di stemperare la tensione dando un’altra occhiata alle finestre della casa del Mangiamorte, perché era certo che se fosse stato costretto a restar fermo qualche secondo di più gli sarebbe venuto un attacco di panico. Scoprì, con immenso sollievo, che le luci erano finalmente spente. Si alzò di scatto, spazzolandosi i vestiti con entrambe le mani e facendo cenno a Tonks di seguirlo. Non riuscì a guardarla negli occhi quando parlò: “Via libera.”  
“Già,” sussurrò lei, superandolo amara e dandogli le spalle. I capelli non brillavano nel buio di nessun colore sgargiante e Remus sospettò che la cosa non fosse affatto legata a una tecnica di mimetizzazione.  
  
***  
  
Certe cose si possono anche prevedere con una precisione millimetrica, ma quando succedono nell’arco di un secondo è comunque difficile impedire che accadano.  
Quel giorno rientrava decisamente in quella categoria.  
James lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Remus e Peter, scosse la testa e lasciò scivolare velocissimo un braccio sulla spalla di Sirius, aggrottando le sopracciglia come in riflessione. Poi si spostò col corpo in maniera da coprire il più possibile il lato sinistro del corridoio. “Sai, mi chiedevo…”  
Sirius mosse una mano a spostarselo di dosso. “James, dovrei essere cieco o totalmente stupido per non capire cosa stai facendo,” ribatté lui, guardandolo di traverso.  
Non che James credesse davvero di avere le spalle abbastanza grandi da coprire quattro interi ragazzi di cui uno ben piazzato, ma sperava almeno di non dare la possibilità a nessun polverone di alzarsi nel momento sbagliato. E avrebbe gradito anche un briciolo di gratitudine, a dire il vero, visto che era stato così clemente da aver messo in conto di risparmiare Mocciosus per il bene di Sirius.  
“Sto buono,” assicurò lui, dando comunque un’occhiata storta a suo fratello Regulus, che camminava accompagnato da Piton, Mulciber e Avery. L’errore più grande dei suoi amici fu di avergli creduto.  
Bastò poco, davvero poco, una risatina di Mulciber che coprì con la mano, un sussurro ai suoi compagni, che, a catena, risero anche loro, nient’altro. Solo Piton sembrò vagamente infastidito.  
“Che vuoi?” sbottò Sirius, davvero aggressivo, con un sopracciglio alzato ironicamente e lo sguardo puntato su quello identico ma più freddo del fratello.  
Regulus si guardò attorno spaesato per un attimo, come a chiedersi se fosse seriamente così stupido da attaccar briga sulla base di niente, poi decise che, sì, doveva essere proprio così. “Pensi davvero che giri tutto intorno a te?” gli domandò, lo scherno che traspariva appuntito dagli occhi. “Credevi che ridessimo di te?”  
Sirius non sembrava troppo colpito, scrollò semplicemente le spalle, ma si tradì serrando le mani a pugno. “Ho sentito che sei il nuovo Cercatore, bravo!” lo elogiò, esagerando il complimento con la voce, “Mamma e papà sono felici, sì? Ti hanno già steso il tappeto di fiori?”  
James diede una rapida occhiata a Remus, che si limitò a studiare il volto di Regulus.  
Il ragazzo soffocò una risata nel naso. “Che c’è? Non sei al centro dell’attenzione per cinque minuti e già sei in crisi? Perché non ne fai un’altra delle tue? Non lo so,” Regulus si guardò attorno, come a prendere ispirazione, “potresti imbrattare i quadri a casa e scriverci ‘Black merda’ col sangue,” elencò, facendo sghignazzare Mulciber e Avery, alle sue spalle, “oppure potresti far trovare dei ragni nel mio letto, perchè no? Oh!” Regulus si illuminò, “senti questa! Puoi portare i tuoi amici a casa.”  
Quell’ultima frase sarebbe anche potuta passare in sordina se solo Regulus non avesse fatto l’imperdonabile errore di riservare un’occhiata eloquente a Remus. Lui, però, non si scompose, continuò a studiare il volto del fratello di Sirius come se fosse stato a un passo dal capirci qualcosa.  
Sorprendentemente, però, Sirius doveva essere così accecato dalla rabbia da non riuscire a cogliere la direzione del suo sguardo. Il problema era che James l’aveva colta eccome.  
Cacciò fuori il fiato con la bocca, a metà tra una risata e un ringhio e mosse un passo per scagliarsi contro i ragazzi. Proprio allo scoccare di quel passo, però, Peter gli afferrò un polso e lo tirò indietro con uno strattone. James lo lasciò fare, ma non staccò lo sguardo da Regulus. Piton, invece, sorrideva come se avesse avuto davanti uno spettacolo molto stupido.  
“Siamo diventati aggressivi,” scherzò invece Sirius, il sorriso sfrontato che aveva perso prima rinvigorito a quel punto dall’idea della provocazione, “mi chiedo se avresti avuto il coraggio di dire ‘merda’ da solo e attaccare, senza le guardie del corpo,” Sirius mosse un passo avanti, guardandolo con la tenerezza che si riserva a un nemico facile da battere.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso di te,” ribatté lui, muovendo a sua volta un passo avanti e mantenendo il contatto visivo. “Mi chiedo se avresti avuto il coraggio di giocare a fare l’alternativo senza di _loro_ ,” sibilò, sminuendo di nuovo i tentativi di suo fratello di distaccarsi da certi ideali: sapeva che quel tipo di cosa funzionava e, per un attimo, si sentì in colpa.  
“Vero, Reg, ma io almeno li ho scelti,” Sirius fece spallucce, portando piano una mano alla tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni. Lo sguardo di Regulus saettò in basso per un attimo, poi tornò negli occhi del fratello, ad ammonirlo.  
Sirius si morse il labbro inferiore, concentrato, reggendo il suo sguardo. Inspirò, poi, come quando si sta per fare qualcosa, ma Regulus non seppe mai cosa avesse intenzione di fare.  
Uno spintone piuttosto violento costrinse Sirius a fare un passo nella direzione che stavano percorrendo prima di quello sciagurato incontro. Si voltò e Remus si limitò a scuotere la testa e a costringere i suoi amici a continuare a camminare.  
“Buona fortuna per la partita,” disse a Regulus, con un sorriso gentile, “sono curioso di vederti giocare,” concluse, prendendo la strada che portava alla Torre di Grifondoro e ignorando bellamente la risata di Piton.  
Quella risata gli costò molto cara, perché James, alla fine, scelse di vanificare quel tentativo di pace.  
“ _Levicorpus_ ,” pronunciò, dando le spalle al gruppo e voltandosi solo per un attimo a godere della vista di Severus a testa in giù.  
Era guerra.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Qui è modificato il processo per diventare Animagi. Da questo momento in poi si dovrebbe semplicemente ripetere una cantilena all'alba e al tramonto, qui invece si aspetta un altro temporale _mentre_ si ripete la cantilena.  
[2] In Inghilterra mostrare due dita, col dorso della mano rivolto verso l'altro, equivale a un dito medio.  
[3] Da questo momento in poi la conversazione è realmente avvenuta. L'unica cosa è che la frase originale era "è ancora bellissimo", perché si svolge in qualche momento durante il quinto libro. Per ovvie ragioni di... ~~multishipping~~ conciliabilità, qui si parla di Sirius al passato.  
  



	12. Capitolo 10 - Puro

  
_Settembre 1981_  
  
Il sole sorgeva freddo, quella mattina, dietro una coltre di nubi dense e pesanti. La sua sagoma lottava sforzandosi di superare quella barriera, riuscendo solo a mostrarsi per un pallido disco bollente, che si alzava oltre la collina.  
Peter sentiva il freddo pungente sulle braccia e aveva una gran voglia di scrollarselo di dosso, di farsi un tè caldo, forse, e di godersi i suoi ultimi momenti tranquilli.  
Non se ne pentiva. Era stata una scelta che non aveva mai davvero avuto il diritto di prendere. L’ _altra possibilità_ era semplicemente sconsiderata, un’utopia, una maniera stupida di rimanere attaccati al passato. Una visione romantica, quasi tenera, ma che non era più il momento di portare avanti.  
Si sentiva fiero di sè, a dirla tutta. Era stato capace di prendere una decisione grossa tutto da solo, di ponderare, di analizzare e, infine, di scegliere, di fare di testa sua.  
Era una bugia, ovviamente, una parte di lui lo sapeva bene. Quella non era una scelta, era la forma più vile di paura, ma ormai aveva avuto l’ _incarico_ e non c’era più modo di tornare indietro. Silente, l’Ordine, Moody e i suoi amici… be’, gli facevano pena. Provava stima per ognuno di loro, sapeva che erano coraggiosi, abili e intelligenti, ma non si spiegava affatto come facessero a essere così ciechi.  
Quella era una guerra che non avrebbero potuto mai vincere. Il Signore Oscuro era troppo forte, troppo scaltro, troppo deciso e troppo armato per essere abbattuto da un’organizzazione segreta e misera. Un’organizzazione che, d’altronde, aveva riposto la sua fiducia nella spia, nel povero, affidabile e spaventato Peter.  
James, Lily e Harry avevano le ore contate e il destino del mondo intero pareva essere nelle loro mani.  
Peter, dal basso della sua misera paura, si sentiva quasi clemente. Tre vite per la libertà. Solo tre, per un mondo duro, certo, ma uno in cui lui avrebbe potuto restare vivo, in cui, se tutti si fossero piegati come lui, le morti sarebbero finite. Marlene, Dorcas, i gemelli Prewett, Edgar, Benjy e forse Emmeline; morti inutili, risparmiabili.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un vigliacco per la tensione che scorreva da mesi tra Remus e Sirius. Sapeva che sospettavano a vicenda l’uno dell’altro, ma Peter ne era grato, era il motivo per cui tutto sarebbe andato bene, alla fine, il motivo per cui l’unico essere umano al mondo di cui avrebbe dovuto avere paura, quando l’Oscuro Signore avrebbe attaccato, non era altri che Sirius, perché lui avrebbe messo i pezzi insieme, perché sapeva come la pensava, conosceva quella sua maniera eroica e stupida di mettersi in pericolo per amore e lealtà, sapeva che sotto attacco c’era James, non uno qualunque, e sapeva che sarebbe dovuto correre molto lontano per avere salva la vita.  
Ma lui era solo.  
E Sirius, quando era solo, era innocuo e vulnerabile, Peter lo conosceva come le sue tasche. Accecato dalla rabbia, nonostante l’abilità a duellare, sarebbe stato un avversario impulsivo e sconsiderato e Peter sapeva dove colpire.  
Avrebbe vinto, ne era sicuro.  
  
***  
  
Il tipico suono croccante di una mela che veniva morsa schioccò nel silenzio della Sala Comune. James alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro di pozioni e inarcò un sopracciglio, dando un’occhiata a Sirius, con la bocca piena.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Sto studiando,” si lamentò lui, allargando le braccia come a evidenziare il libro aperto davanti a sé.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e si accigliò. “Non posso mangiare una mela?”  
Fu il turno di Peter di alzare lo sguardo dai libri per puntarlo su entrambi, esasperato. “Tu, smettila di parlare,” intimò a Sirius, “e… James, ha solo morso una mela.”  
Sirius, poco incline alla pace, fissò James negli occhi e diede un altro, rumorosissimo, morso alla mela, premurandosi di masticare a bocca aperta, per disturbarlo di più. James alzò un angolo della bocca in disgusto e Sirius sorrise vittorioso.  
“Pensa allo scherzo di stasera,” aggiunse Peter, perchè ultimamente dare qualcosa da fare a Sirius sembrava essere l’unica arma contro una catastrofe.  
Il problema era stato il Natale. Il problema era _sempre_ il Natale, anche più dell’estate. Un Natale in cui i rapporti con Regulus erano più aspri che mai e una tensione inspiegabile, ma decisamente oggettiva, cresceva in Sirius, anche quando non era a casa. Era visibile, praticamente vibrava di inquietudine e non riusciva _mai_ a starsene fermo un attimo. Il desiderio di mettersi in mostra e divergere non era mai stato così evidente.  
A fargli concorrenza, quel giorno, c’era senza ombra di dubbio Remus. Doveva essere seriamente stressato, perchè altrimenti Peter non si sarebbe potuto spiegare il motivo per cui era entrato nella Sala Comune come se gli avessero appena ucciso il cane e si fosse seduto alla sua solita poltrona – lasciata come al solito libera – spostando malamente tutti i libri che erano appoggiati sul tavolo su un lato. I libri di James, per la cronaca.  
James alzò le mani di scatto e lo lasciò fare, come rassegnandosi a una perquisizione della polizia. Sirius rimase con la mela a mezz’aria, già pronto per darle un morso, ma spaventatissimo all’idea che il rumore potesse disturbare anche _il lupo_. Peter si limitò a fissarlo, con gli occhi sgranati, preparandosi ad accettare qualunque destino Remus avesse in mente per lui.  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno per un attimo, negli occhi uno sguardo che avevano visto solo in James e Sirius, prima di una ‘grande idea’ delle loro, che mai si era rivelata una grande idea. Remus annuì e poggiò le mani sul tavolino. “Allora.”  
“Che abbiamo fatto?” tentò Sirius e James gli fece segno con una mano di non fiatare.  
“Tu hai voluto fondare _un’associazione a delinquere_ , come ti piace definirci,” puntò un dito contro Sirius e lui non poté far altro che annuire, “tu non vuoi perdere occasione per farla pagare a Mocciosus per... qualunque cosa ti abbia fatto,” James sorrise orgoglioso e annuì a sua volta, “e tu vuoi essere certo di sfuggire alle detenzioni quando facciamo uno scherzo.” Peter non poté dargli torto.  
“E quindi?” Sirius si iniziò a rilassare e staccò un altro morso della mela. Gli occhi di Remus saettarono nella sua direzione e… qualcosa lo fece irrazionalmente arrabbiare, quando notò che non sembrava rimpiangere quel gesto, anzi, gli sorrideva provocatorio.  
“Quindi,” iniziò Remus, distogliendo lo sguardo e lasciando perdere quella sensazione, “non possiamo continuare a farci beccare da Gazza e da quella fottuta gatta.”  
“Linguaggio, Lupin,” lo prese in giro Sirius e a Remus tornò di nuovo quella voglia stupida di _rimetterlo al suo posto_. Fu sicuro di averlo fissato per qualche secondo di troppo, come a sfidarlo.  
“Dove vuoi arrivare?” inquisì invece James, che iniziava a gradire la piega che stava prendendo quel discorso.  
“Il mantello è davvero utile, ci è servito praticamente per ogni scherzo e ci servirà stasera, ma…” Remus si prese un attimo per dare anche un’occhiata a Peter: era sull’attenti, “ci serve una mappa.”  
Ci fu silenzio per qualche attimo, poi Sirius si iniziò a muovere sul divano, correndo addosso a James e battendogli una mano sullo sterno, con un po’ troppa eccitazione. “Questa è un’idea geniale.”  
Remus gli sorrise.  
“Ci metteremo una vita!” considerò Peter, appoggiando una mano sotto il mento, in riflessione.  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente farlo,” convenne James, che non si era troppo scomposto per le maniere irruente di Sirius solo perché era altrettanto esaltato, “hai qualche idea?”  
Remus sorrise soltanto, aprendo la cinghia della sua cartella e tirandone fuori un libro dall’aria piuttosto grossa e vecchia, dal titolo: ‘libro standard degli incantesimi’. “Incantesimo Homunculus,” annunciò e si beccò nient’altro che tre paia d’occhi confusi, “se applicato su una mappa rivela il nome e la posizione, istante per istante, di chiunque passi nel terreno mappato.”  
James sgranò gli occhi. “Questo significa…”  
Remus annuì e un sorriso furbo gli alzò un angolo della bocca.  
“Significa non poter essere più scoperti!” continuò James, meravigliato, “sapere quando un Serpeverde varca la soglia della sua Sala Comune, scoprire ogni password, individuare Mocciosus in qualunque momento, evitare Evans come la peste,” James si stava seriamente perdendo tra le sconfinate possibilità di una mappa fedele della scuola.  
“Perché sia precisa,” iniziò Peter, cominciando ad annuire e a visualizzare le potenzialità di quell’idea, “dovremo esplorare la scuola come non abbiamo mai fatto e scoprire quanti più passaggi segreti possibili,” li avvertì, con un cipiglio pensieroso, “non può avere più segreti.”  
Remus si alzò e prese a misurare la stanza con passi pensierosi. Era felice, davvero, sapeva che era una grande idea, sapeva che non ci sarebbe più stato modo di fermarli, se ci fossero davvero riusciti. “Pensavo di oscurare il passaggio del Platano Picchiatore, per ovvie ragioni,” spiegò e i ragazzi annuirono tutti in coro, “e sarebbe utile se identificasse i veri nomi di qualunque fantasma o persona che abbia bevuto la pozione polisucco, Piton ci sa fare con le pozioni,” spiegò e, ancora una volta, i ragazzi annuirono. James e Sirius, in più, si scambiarono uno sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso.  
“Hai pensato proprio a tutto,” lo prese in giro Sirius, dando un’occhiata alle sue spalle, dove in quel momento camminava Remus. Il ragazzo scosse la testa con un sorriso e gli rubò la mela dalle mani.  
“Un’altra cosa e ho finito,” iniziò, prendendosi un attimo per dare un morso alla mela. James si esibì nella smorfia disgustata più plateale della storia, ma Sirius sorrise, “non so se lo sapete, ma la McGranitt è un Animagus.” Un silenzio tombale scese all’improvviso nella Sala Comune.  
Peter deglutì rumorosamente e si schiarì la voce. “E q-quindi?”  
“Quindi la mappa deve essere in grado di riconoscere anche il nome della persona trasformata. Non possiamo rischiare che ci trovi.”  
Sirius annuì piano, ma un’ombra titubante gli oscurò la voce. In fondo non era un grande problema, non erano _già_ capaci di trasformarsi in ogni caso. “Va bene.”  
Remus sorrise e tornò a sedersi. “Va bene,” ripeté, “non ci resta che esplorare.”  
  
***  
  
Marlene McKinnon era più che felice di ritenersi la migliore amica di Lily Evans ed era anche orgogliosa di poter affermare senza esitazione di riuscire a leggerla e comprenderla anche quando lei faceva di tutto per nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti. Tuttavia, quando quella sera quella stessa Lily tornò nel dormitorio delle ragazze con un diavolo per capello, se non di più, Marlene pensò che l’avrebbe potuto notare chiunque, anche il più indifferente dei passanti, che qualcosa non andava.  
Scambiò un veloce sguardo con Dorcas. Entrambe alzarono un sopracciglio all’unisono, come a specchio, poi tornarono a guardare la loro amica, stesa sul letto a faccia in giù, che soffocava urla frustrate.  
“Ehm,” tentò Marlene, un principio di sorriso le giocava sulle labbra, perché quella situazione era davvero buffa, “va tutto bene?”  
“No,” mugugnò Lily, appena udibile.  
“Bene, questo l’avevamo capito,” iniziò Marlene e, questa volta, fu sicura che il divertimento trasparisse anche dalla voce. Sperò con tutta se stessa che Lily non pensasse bene di prendersela con lei, così si decise ad aggiustare il tiro. “Ti va di dirci perché?”  
Marlene si voltò verso Dorcas, come a cercare consensi. Non che lei fosse una cima nelle relazioni interpersonali, ma un feedback era sempre gradito. Quando addirittura Dorcas alzò un angolo della bocca, non troppo convinta, Marlene fu certa di poter concorrere alla carica di peggiore migliore amica dell’anno, il che suonava già un controsenso da sé.  
“Stavo camminando per i corridoi, mentre tornavo qui,” Lily, contro ogni aspettativa, si alzò a sedere con uno scatto che fece indietreggiare per un attimo Marlene, convinta di poter essere colpita. “All’improvviso sono sbucati dal nulla due ragazzi, sono piuttosto sicura che uno fosse Rosier,” continuò Lily e Marlene e Dorcas si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, incupendosi.  
“Che ti hanno detto?”  
Lily sospirò, portandosi una mano ai capelli e scuotendo la testa. “Ultimamente sembrano essere tutti molto decisi a discriminare i Nati Babbani,” continuò lei, con un sospiro e una scrollata di spalle, “insomma, so che non è una novità nella società magica, ma non pensavo fosse una cosa così frequente.”  
“Non lo è, infatti, non capisco cosa gli prenda,” si espresse Dorcas, inserendosi per la prima volta in quella conversazione, “è dall’inizio dell’anno che sono diventati più pressanti.”  
“Tu che hai fatto?” le domandò Marlene, sfiorandole un braccio affettuosamente.  
“Be’, io,” iniziò Lily, annuendo e spostando lo sguardo sul letto, decisa, come preparandosi all’ennesimo moto di frustrazione, “stavo proprio per rispondere a tono e, magari, sperare che la finissero una volta per tutte, quando, dal nulla, decide di farsi avanti un paladino!” Lily allargò le braccia e mise l’accento sulla sua ultima parola, riempiendola di un’ironia che raggiunse forse e chiara le orecchie delle amiche.  
Marlene rise, scambiando un’occhiata divertita con Dorcas, “James Potter, immagino.”  
“Oh, è qui che ti sbagli,” le sorprese Lily, cedendo a una risata genuina. “Peggio!”  
Marlene aggrottò le sopracciglia e la osservò in attesa.  
“Sirius Black,” esalò lei, serrando le labbra perché non aveva intenzione di fare la predica a Marlene su quanto non fosse d’accordo sulle sue scelte degli ultimi mesi.  
“Cosa? E perché l’avrebbe fatto?” si intromise Dorcas, che sapeva benissimo che le loro conversazioni erano intrise di un veleno parecchio diverso da quello che riservava a James.  
“Esatto. Perché l’avrebbe fatto?”  
Marlene strinse le labbra e le sorrise. Lily pensò che, anche solo indirettamente, l’avesse proprio offesa, quindi si affrettò a rimediare.  
“Senti, lo so che vi trovate bene, che sa essere divertente e tutto il resto,” iniziò Lily, con un sospiro, “ma noi ci detestiamo e quello che ha fatto prima mi è sembrato…”  
“Che ha detto?” la interruppe Marlene. Sorrideva, a dire il vero, e scuoteva la testa come a rassicurare l’amica del fatto che non si fosse sentita attaccata in nessun modo. Sembrava, in fondo, voler andare a parare da qualche parte, ma Lily non riuscì ad afferrare _dove_.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e rispose titubante: “Non lo so, ha detto che c’erano mille modi per insultarmi e che il sangue era proprio il più stupido.”  
Marlene sorrise, semplicemente. “Voi due andreste davvero d'accordo se la smetteste di insultarvi ogni volta che vi vedete.”  
“Certo, Marlene, e Potter è l’uomo della mia vita. Qualche altra battuta da fare?”  
Marlene sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando aiuto nello sguardo di Dorcas, che, purtroppo, non sembrava possedere abbastanza informazioni per darle man forte. “Ti sembrerà strano, ma credo ti abbia difesa perché era onestamente toccato dall’accusa di Rosier e chiunque fosse con lui,” spiegò Marlene, seria.  
“Sì, facendogli crescere una coda d'asino? Encomiabile.”  
“Ha i suoi modi, ma penso fosse sincero. Litiga spesso col fratello per questioni simili.”  
Lily aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo, pensierosa. “Ha un fratello con cui litiga?” domandò, poi, in un soffio, il pensiero che viaggiava senza che potesse fermarlo a Petunia e il suo rapporto con lei.  
Marlene sorrise, perché era certa, _sicura_ , di aver fatto centro, poi si affrettò ad annuire. Una scintilla provocatoria le si accese nello sguardo e Lily grugnì stremata.  
“Ho capito!” sentenziò, muovendo le mani davanti a sé, perché non poteva sopportare quel luccichio vittorioso nello sguardo di Marlene. “Grazie, ma resta un insopportabile idiota.”  
Marlene le diede un’affettuosa pacca su una spalla, ma non c’era mezzo muscolo del suo viso che non gongolasse. “Buonanotte!” trillò, con un sorriso, dirigendosi finalmente al suo letto.  
Che Lily fosse nervosa, in effetti, l’avrebbe potuto notare chiunque, ma nessuno meglio di Marlene avrebbe saputo dove colpire.  
  
***  
  
James e Remus avevano dato il meglio di loro. Non c’era storia: fino a quel momento non si erano mai spinti così in là, quella sarebbe stata una nuova frontiera. Acque inesplorate si stendevano davanti ai loro occhi e nulla era stato tanto difficile quanto contenere l’entusiasmo di Sirius e i tremiti di Peter, quella sera.  
Se fossero riusciti a scappare – e ci contavano, a dirla tutta – nessuno avrebbe mai potuto accusarli di una bravata tanto grande. Nonostante la fama, la naturale inclinazione, _quello_ era semplicemente _troppo_ per costringere qualunque professore ad accusarli senza uno straccio di prova.  
“Te lo dico per l’ultima volta,” iniziò Remus, in un sussurro che, a voce piena, sarebbe stato molto più deciso, “prova a fare qualcosa nella fase due e alla prossima luna ti trascino nella Stamberga Strillante.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, annoiato. “Non c’è pericolo.”  
“Veramente c’è,” si intromise James. Lui, però, non sembrava preoccupato, anzi, aveva tutta l’aria di uno che non vedeva l’ora di mettersi a gridare dall’entusiasmo. Peccato che, sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità e con meno di tre centimetri d’aria per respirare, non potesse lasciarsi andare a simili esternazioni.  
“Queste cose a James non le dite, quando c’è di mezzo Mocciosus,” si lamentò Sirius, sussurrando arrabbiato da sotto il mantello.  
“Perchè io mi so controllare.” James scrollò le spalle e fece volteggiare il mantello ai suoi piedi, per non incespicare. Sirius soffocò una risata nel naso. Che James non si sapesse controllare alla grande era noto a tutti, ma i ragazzi decisero in silenzio che era meglio non sottolinearlo, per colpire Sirius nell’orgoglio.  
“Però è vero,” si aggiunse Peter, alzando gli occhi sull’amico e stringendo le labbra. “Ahi,” lamentò, dopo un attimo di silenzio, “quello era il mio piede!”  
“Lo so.”  
“Ci siamo.” Remus osservò il muro di mattoni umidi e inspirò, perché _sapeva per certo_ che James non gli avrebbe reso la vita facile.  
“A te l’onore,” incalzò infatti, allargando un braccio e appiattendosi al muro per lasciar passare Sirius.  
Il ragazzo si preoccupò di lasciare un’occhiata drammatica a testa, per i suoi amici, perché quella era una palese presa in giro e sarebbe stata la prima e l’ultima volta che gliel’avrebbe concessa. Si parò davanti al muro di mattoni e inspirò seccato.  
“Mi raccomando,” lo fermò James, non appena prese fiato per parlare, “dillo come te l’hanno insegnato, altrimenti non funziona.”  
“Cosa? Vaffanculo?”  
“Ah-ah! Non si dice!” continuò a prenderlo in giro James e Sirius si voltò, ignorandolo anche se continuava a sghignazzare e a dare gomitate divertite a Peter.  
“ _Purosangue_ ,” pronunciò Sirius, con aria fiacca, e i mattoni dei sotterranei si fecero da parte uno alla volta, scivolando su loro stessi e rivelando una stanza enorme e scarsamente illuminata.  
“L’ha detto benissimo,” osservò James, per stemperare la tensione, ma guadagnò soltanto una gomitata nel fianco, prima che sgusciassero all’interno della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde. Si presero un attimo per osservare la stanza e un brivido congelato percorse la schiena di tutti.  
Remus si voltò per un secondo a guardare Sirius, accigliandosi mentre provava a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Per un attimo, uno solo, si chiese se tutta quella storia dello scherzo fosse una buona idea, soprattutto dopo l’ennesimo racconto monco che Sirius aveva confessato tra un mormorio e un altro sul Natale appena trascorso.  
“James,” sussurrò lui, con un cenno del capo in direzione del grosso divano in pelle che ospitava, come previsto, i bersagli sperati. Il ragazzo annuì, sfilando la bacchetta dalla tasca del mantello e puntandola davanti a sé.  
Mulciber stava muovendo una mano con fare assorto, con la stessa attenzione di chi regge un calice di vino pregiato, ma, in realtà, stava solo parlando. Peter pensò che sembrasse un vero cretino.  
“Voi che fareste?” domandava invece Avery, alzando gli occhi mentre ci pensava su.  
“Ovviamente lo farei,” Bellatrix alzò gli occhi con un sorriso, come a dire che non c’era neanche da pensarci, “sarebbe nettamente meglio.”  
Peter e Sirius sorrisero, puntando anche loro le bacchette in direzione del divano, superando i fianchi di James. Lui, però, alzò entrambe le braccia e aggrottò la fronte.  
Si voltò a guardare i suoi amici e appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra per non farli parlare, accennò in direzione dei divani, poi batté due volte le dita accanto all’orecchio, come a invitarli ad ascoltare.  
“Non lo so,” Rosier scrollò le spalle, “parliamo sempre in via ipotetica, vero?”  
“Certo,” rispose secco, Wilkes, con i suoi soliti modi burberi, “in via ipotetica,” rimarcò, sulla sottile linea che divideva la tagliente ironia dalla scontata verità.  
“Io trovo che non sia un’idea così folle,” disse semplicemente Mulciber, scrollando le spalle come se la questione non lo turbasse più di tanto.  
Sirius cercò gli sguardi dei suoi amici, a bocca aperta. Sperava con tutto se stesso di non aver capito il centro del discorso.  
“A volte,” iniziò Severus. Lo sguardo sembrò cadergli proprio nel punto in cui i quattro Grifondoro erano nascosti sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità. Si distrasse per un attimo, ma poi scosse la testa e tornò a guardare i suoi compagni, “bisogna semplicemente ammettere che questo mondo non è per tutti.”  
Avery e Rosier annuirono convinti e una risata alta e secca sfuggì alle labbra di Bellatrix, prima che posasse una mano sottile e ossuta sui capelli di Regulus. “E tu che dici?”  
Remus abbassò lo sguardo e vide distintamente Sirius serrare i pugni. Gli venne naturale sfiorargli la mano per attirare la sua attenzione e scuotere la testa.  
“Be’, sì…” Regulus si morse un labbro e si guardò attorno, vagamente intimidito. Infine sorrise, cercando di apparire il più sicuro possibile. A Peter ricordò una pallida imitazione di quello di Sirius. “Meglio non… Sì, meglio una società più…” Bellatrix rise, in attesa di un’unica parola chiave che vedeva già viaggiare nelle menti di tutti: “ _pura_.”  
E Sirius si acquietò. Solo uno sguardo deluso per suo fratello e la presa di coscienza definitiva che una divergenza di idee, fosse anche una sola, poteva dichiarare eterna una rottura. Quello fu l’esatto momento in cui Regulus iniziò a morire.  
James sospirò, puntando nuovamente la bacchetta sul divano nero, ma Mulciber prese di nuovo la parola.  
“Finalmente, almeno, sta succedendo qualcosa.” Un sorriso gli tagliò le labbra e la luce fioca della Sala Comune gli colpì il viso come a volerlo spezzare. I ragazzi, sotto il mantello, si irrigidirono.  
“Sono solo voci.” Rosier scrollò le spalle. Sembrava quasi che _sperasse_ che fossero solo voci, a giudicare dal tono che sembrava più chiedere conferma che affermare un fatto.  
Avery scosse il capo, con fare drammatico. “Oh, questa volta credo di no. Sta succedendo qualcosa,” confermò, ripetendo le stesse parole di Mulciber come se avesse voluto rendere l’atmosfera più grave e pesante. In effetti ci riuscì eccome.  
Remus, a cui tutti davano le spalle, sfiorò la spalla di James e costrinse gli amici a voltarsi in assoluto silenzio verso di lui. Non parlò, ovviamente, non avrebbe potuto, ma scosse la testa, semplicemente, e fu abbastanza: quello scherzo non l’avrebbero potuto fare, non quella sera.   
James si voltò solo un attimo verso il centro della Sala Comune, mordendosi un labbro indeciso, poi tornò a guardare Remus e annuì.  
Era un rischio che non potevano correre. I professori, senza prove, non avrebbero mai potuto assegnare qualunque punizione a uno di loro, ma i Serpeverde non avevano bisogno di prove.  
Uno scherzo sarebbe equivalso a una confessione e, in condizioni normali, non sarebbe neanche stato un problema. Ma in quel caso non avrebbe fatto altro che dir loro che erano stati lì, che avevano ascoltato la loro conversazione e che _sapevano_. Cosa? Non ne erano sicuri e, con ogni probabilità, si trattava soltanto di Mulciber, Avery e Bellatrix che la facevano più grande di quanto non fosse, che gonfiavano due misere informazioni per farle apparire segrete, esclusive e importanti, ma qualcosa, nell’aria che si respirava, aveva fatto tremare per un attimo anche James. Qualcosa che non stava nelle allusioni di Bellatrix né nei sorrisi sicuri di Mulciber né, tantomeno, nelle pompose ripetizioni di Avery. Era qualcosa che stava, a dirla tutta, nella maniera in cui Regulus aveva detto ‘ _pura_ ’.  
  
***  
  
_La notte di Halloween, 1981_  
  
Riusciva a sentire il sangue pulsare nelle orecchie. Il ronzio della rabbia respirava incessante nella sua testa e a ogni passo gli sembrava di cadere, di sentire le ginocchia sciogliersi e risolidificarsi proprio all’ultimo, un attimo prima di cedere. Una caterva di insulti gli offuscava la testa e non fu neanche così sicuro di averli davvero tenuti tutti per sé.  
Era rabbia, la più pura, che bolliva sottopelle come a volerlo bruciare. Era una rabbia pericolosa, di quelle che lasciano esausti, sfiancati. Quella rabbia mischiata al dolore e capace di annientarlo momentaneamente, di bruciarlo addirittura, ma di lasciare intatta la cenere, perché potesse piangerla quando l’effetto intossicante dell’adrenalina sarebbe finito. Di tanto in tanto stringeva i pugni, mentre setacciava l’ennesimo vicolo. Non perché fosse teso. _Ovviamente_ era teso, ma non gli sarebbero bastati cento pugni serrati per dimostrarlo. No, semplicemente non era certo di avere pieno contatto con la realtà. A ogni passo, a dire il vero, perdeva un pezzo di lucidità.  
Era tarda sera, qualche passante si voltava a guardarlo, qualche genitore avvicinava a sé suo figlio al suo passaggio. Doveva fare davvero paura.  
Be’, ci sperava, perché l’avrebbe fatto a pezzi, ci poteva giurare. Non gli avrebbe lasciato il tempo neanche di piangersi addosso come faceva sempre, di implorare perdono, di strisciare come un verme a chiedergli scusa.  
Quella notte, ne era certo, Peter Minus non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire ancora alla morte. E avrebbe fatto meglio a ringraziarlo, perché quello era addirittura un regalo.  
Quando lo vide gli parve quasi di impazzire. Non seppe bene come avesse fatto a trovarlo, aveva ricordi vaghi di incantesimi e di trasformazioni per un olfatto più efficiente, ma quando lo vide, di spalle, con le mani nelle tasche che camminava guardandosi ai lati di tanto in tanto, si congelò.  
Inclinò la testa su un lato, perché Peter era lì, davanti a lui, e camminava con passo furtivo, in mezzo a una strada qualunque, di un villaggio di cui non ricordava il nome, in cui maghi e babbani si mescolavano in un pubblico di cui non distingueva i lineamenti. E gli sembrò davvero ingiusto.  
Un’ingiustizia che gli scoppiava nel petto, così sconcertante da non essere sicuro di poter sopportare in un’unica testa. Peter Minus era adesso un nome e un cognome, non c’era traccia del ragazzino a cui aveva voluto bene, non riusciva più a ricordare come avesse potuto, anche solo per un istante, associare quella sagoma a qualcosa che non fosse odio nella sua forma più sincera.  
“Peter Minus.” lo chiamò, il pallido ricordo del suo tipico sorriso beffardo che si trasformava naturalmente in un ghigno spaventoso. Quando lo vide voltarsi, gli occhi sgranati e una luce sconvolta nello sguardo, Sirius si sorprese della nitidezza con cui riuscì a provare un’unica emozione totalizzante: la sofferenza.  
Non era arrabbiato con Peter, non gli importava niente di lui. James e Lily erano morti, era questo il problema, lui li aveva _visti_.  
Fu quell’immagine, così limpida, fu il motivo per cui ci mise più tempo di quanto riuscì a realizzare per impugnare la bacchetta.  
“Sirius Black!” gridò Peter e Sirius aggrottò la fronte e non ebbe tempo neanche di registrare le sue parole: “Sirius Black ha tradito James e Lily Potter! È un assassino!”  
Riuscì a vedere solo una scintilla vittoriosa nello sguardo di Peter, prima che una luce arancione si sprigionasse dalla punta della sua bacchetta, poi troppe persone urlarono tutte insieme.  
Un’onda d’urto lo sospinse all’indietro, facendolo inciampare. L’intero manto stradale, proprio a un centimetro da lui, si scrostò con violenza, impedendogli di capire cosa fosse successo anche solo a un metro da lui, ma tutti gridavano in preda al panico.  
Il suono di una lama che fendeva l’aria e un urlo atroce, più degli altri, di Peter, fu l’ultima cosa che Sirius udì prima del tracollo.  
  
***  
  
Un grido acuto si prolungò nel silenzio. Strinse gli occhi e un mugolio gli scappò dalle labbra. Sembrava essere lontano, ma non abbastanza da disperdersi nel buio. Scosse la testa di scatto, gli occhi saettarono sotto le palpebre, frenetici.  
“Remus.”  
Una voce lo chiamò. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma mantenne gli occhi chiusi. Il vento gli sferzava il viso, mentre correva a perdifiato. Affondò i denti in qualcosa di morbido. Un liquido caldo, bollente e viscoso prese a colargli lungo la mandibola. Gli sembrò di soffocare, annegare nel sapore ferroso che gli invadeva la bocca a ogni morso. Un senso di disgusto gli arpionò lo stomaco, ma non riuscì a staccarsi dalla carcassa.  
“Remus,” il sussurro si fece più insistente.  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, mettendo a stento a fuoco la figura di Sirius, seduto sul suo letto.  
“Ti stavi lamentando,” si giustificò lui, con una scrollata di spalle.  
Remus sospirò, comprendendo finalmente che nessuno urlava, nessuno stava soffrendo, nessuno era morto per colpa sua. Sirius inclinò il viso di lato e strinse le labbra, “mangia,” sussurrò, tendendogli un pezzo di cioccolata con un sorriso.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte e guardò stranito il curioso dono del suo amico. “Sirius, è notte fonda,” lo informò, perché evidentemente non era stato in grado di capirlo da solo, “e poi devi smetterla di mettere le mani nei miei cassetti.”  
“Guarda che il cioccolato non si mangia solo perché è buono, fa anche bene!” Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò piano, cacciandosi in bocca il cioccolato che Remus aveva rifiutato e infilandosi le scarpe con un gesto fluido. Quando ebbe finito gli lanciò il mantello di James, colpendolo sulla spalla, “vieni o no?” domandò furbo, prima di scomparire oltre la cornice della porta.  
Remus sospirò affranto, come se l’incursione di Sirius nel suo sogno fosse stata una vera seccatura. In realtà gli era enormemente grato per averlo strappato a quell’incubo e non avergli fatto domande.  
Si passò una mano sul viso ancora assonnato e, soprattutto, ancora provato, poi si decise a sfiorare il legno scuro del pavimento con i piedi. Si prese qualche secondo per abituarsi al buio e mettere a fuoco le sue scarpe, infine seguì Sirius alla Torre di Astronomia. Proprio un attimo prima di richiudersi la porta del dormitorio alle spalle, però, si ricordò di avere qualcosa nel suo baule da portare con sé, quella sera.  
  
“Interessante istinto suicida,” considerò Remus, liberandosi con un gesto del mantello dell’invisibilità e sedendosi sul loro angolo di Torre, accanto a Sirius. Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, non riuscendo a capire. “Sei salito fin quassù senza questo,” si spiegò Remus, alzando il mantello quel tanto che bastava per fargli capire a cosa si riferisse e riponendolo un attimo dopo tra di loro.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. Il Lago Nero brillava sotto la luce fievole di qualche stella. “Sono stato silenzioso.”  
Remus rise, volgendo a sua volta lo sguardo al panorama. Lasciò penzolare le gambe oltre il bordo della torre e si appoggiò coi gomiti al parapetto. “Non dormivi?”  
Sirius scosse la testa e Remus si limitò ad annuire.  
“Ti ho…” iniziò poi, incespicando sulle parole e cercando di riordinare i pensieri. Lo sguardo pressante che Sirius gli rivolse a quel punto non lo aiutò granché. “Ti ho preso una cosa,” confessò, tastando l’oggetto che nascondeva dietro la schiena. Incrociò il suo sguardo incuriosito per qualche secondo e ci fu un momento soltanto in cui si domandò perché diavolo gli era venuto naturale arrossire. “È una sciocchezza,” si sentì in dovere di aggiungere, mentre gli porgeva un pacchetto sottile e quadrato, guardandosi le mani, ma sorridendo appena. “Insomma, sapevo che sarebbe stato un natale difficile per te, con Regulus e…” diede una rapida occhiata a Sirius, come se si fosse appena ricordato di doversi accertare che non fosse ferito gravemente, “e tutto il resto, ecco, quindi ho pensato che _questo_ ti avrebbe potuto aiutare in qualche modo.”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte e sorrise, prendendo tra le mani il regalo e guardandolo sempre più curioso.  
Non aspettò un attimo di più, strappò la carta con un gesto secco, stringendo la lingua tra i denti in una maniera un po' infantile.  
Quando ebbe finito di scartare il pacco aggrottò confuso le sopracciglia, rigirandosi tra le mani questa scatoletta di carta colorata, che gli sembrava davvero… inusuale. Remus lo studiava adesso divertito, ogni traccia di imbarazzo svanita come neve al sole.  
Sirius inclinò la testa su un lato e attese che la figura stampata sulla carta si muovesse, ma non accadde mai. L’immagine ritraeva un palazzo dai mattoni rossi, illuminato da lampade grandi dalla luce gialla. Delle automobili erano parcheggiate sul ciglio della strada e degli scatoloni impilati riposavano alla base dell’edificio. Un uomo biondo sembrava aver appena varcato la soglia della grande porta verde del palazzo. Poco più sopra la sua testa, un’insegna al neon riportava l’iscrizione ‘K. West’. “Non si muove,” notò, semplicemente, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che un lato della scatola era tagliato.  
“Già, non si muove,” convenne Remus, annuendo piano.  
Sirius non ci mise molto a cavarne fuori due dischi neri di vinile. Il centro era colorato di un arancione pallido e portava delle iscrizioni che non riuscì a capire. Aggrottò ancora le sopracciglia e alzò lo sguardo su Remus. “Ehm…” iniziò, sperando con tutto se stesso di riuscire a non offenderlo, “è… fantastico!” mentì e Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non sembrava offeso.  
“Bene, allora fammi vedere come si usa,” lo sfidò lui, accennando col capo in direzione del disco.  
“Non ho idea di cosa sia,” ammise Sirius, che non ci mise poi molto a cedere.  
Remus annuì. “I babbani ci mettono la musica sopra e lo ascoltano. So che forse non avrai modo di ascoltarlo subito, ma… credo davvero che potrebbe piacerti. Questo tizio è diventato subito abbastanza famoso,” spiegò poi, scrollando le spalle come se non avesse fatto niente di che, “è un po’... Fa quello che gli pare, non ha paura di andare controcorrente, sai…”  
Sirius sorrise, improvvisamente incuriosito dallo strano signore che aveva composto delle canzoni misteriose che non poteva ascoltare. Si applicò per comprendere almeno una delle parole assurde che leggeva su quel disco, ma non capì altro che un nome. “David Bowie,” pronunciò.  
Remus annuì ancora, ma Sirius lo ignorò, continuando a far scorrere gli occhi sul vinile. Era… magnetico.   
“Devo ascoltarlo,” annunciò, più a se stesso che a Remus. L’amico sorrise, soddisfatto.  
“È bravo.”  
Sirius alzò lo sguardo su di lui per qualche secondo. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, ma c’era qualcosa che glielo impediva, non sapeva spiegarsi esattamente cosa. Accanto a lui, scorgeva a malapena il Lago Nero bagnato dalla luce delle sole stelle. “Ti ho preso anch’io una cosa per natale,” annunciò, spezzando lo strano contatto visivo e riponendo il disco nella custodia con una cura fuori dai suoi standard. Con un gesto veloce della bacchetta richiamò un pacchetto rettangolare e un po’ sgualcito, afferrandolo al volo. Lo ripulì ai lati e, con una scrollata di spalle, lo consegnò all’amico. “Una sciocchezza,” spiegò, ricalcando le parole che aveva usato Remus un attimo prima che lui aprisse il suo regalo di natale.  
Il ragazzo colse il riferimento e alzò gli occhi al cielo, scartando il pacco con cura e tirandone fuori un libro sottile. Sorrise, riconoscendo il titolo.  
“Lo conosci?” gli domandò Sirius, con un leggero cenno del capo e il solito sorriso sghembo.  
Remus annuì. “Non l’ho letto, però.”  
“Lo so,” ribatté Sirius, un sorriso soddisfatto e sicuro ad alzargli appena gli angoli della bocca.  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma sorrise, non troppo sicuro di voler sapere _perché_ lo sapesse. Ciò che lo sconvolse, però, fu quello che Sirius disse un attimo dopo.  
“Io l’ho letto, però.”  
“Tu hai letto ‘le notti bianche’.” Remus non lo domandò, ma lo affermò, come ad accertarsi che la frase suonasse assolutamente sbagliata anche sulla sua lingua e non solo nella sua testa. “Di Dostoevskij,” continuò, perché semplicemente non aveva senso. “Tu hai letto un libro, prima di tutto?”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, anche se, in effetti, non poteva definirsi un accanito lettore. “Dovrebbe essere una di quelle cose pensanti che leggi tu, però non potevo regalartelo senza sapere se fosse carino.”  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò come se gli fosse spuntata un’antenna aliena sulla fronte, ma Sirius scrollò le spalle e cacciò da una tasca del mantello una delle sigarette che aveva sottratto _di nuovo_ a Marlene. La tenne tra i denti e la accese, mentre Remus continuava a guardarlo attonito.  
“Fammi sapere com’è,” disse, semplicemente, tornando a guardare le stelle, ormai ben lontane da dov’erano quando si erano seduti proprio sul bordo della Torre di Astronomia.  
Remus annuì colpito, seguendo il suo sguardo. L’aria frizzante della notte che si mischiava ormai a un nuovo odore di tabacco.  
  
***  
  
 _La notte di Halloween, 1981_   
  
Peter aveva visto un futuro, in quello sguardo grigio. Aveva capito cosa avrebbe dovuto fare non appena si era voltato e aveva incrociato i suoi occhi. Non c’era altro modo, non c’era verso di uscirne. I seguaci del Signore Oscuro gli avrebbero già dato la colpa per la caduta improvvisa del loro Signore, non poteva stare anche dietro a Sirius.  
Fu in quell’istante che comprese, quell’istante lunghissimo in cui uno dei suoi migliori amici aveva mosso la mano verso il suo mantello per duellare. Un istante in cui Peter vide chiaramente il futuro, sì, ma quello di Sirius.  
Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, lo conosceva troppo bene. Aveva il fegato di ucciderlo, ma non la calma per riuscirci. Erano gli occhi di un pazzo, quelli che aveva incontrato per un attimo, un attimo brevissimo che girò in suo favore.  
“Sirius Black!” gridò e vide la confusione prevista nello sguardo del ragazzo. Era perso, assolutamente spezzato, un cane bastonato. “Sirius Black ha tradito James e Lily Potter! È un assassino!” e, per la prima volta, fu uno sconfitto come Peter a provare pietà per un vincitore come Sirius.  
“ _Confringo_ ,” sussurrò, mirando ai ciottoli sconnessi della strada umida e una scossa si liberò dalla sua bacchetta. Non provò niente, quando anche altre persone, attorno a lui, furono travolte dall’esplosione. A stento le vide, mentre un’unica strada si affacciava alla sua mente. Agì prima che potesse ripensarci, d’istinto, come non era affatto abituato a fare, ma aveva battuto Sirius, a quel punto era pronto a tutto.  
Sfruttò la luce accecante dell’esplosione, le nubi di polvere che iniziarono a sprigionarsi dai detriti. Agitò secco la bacchetta e si asportò veloce il dito indice. Urlò fortissimo, non riuscì a evitarlo, sperando che si confondesse tra le altre grida. Chiuse gli occhi, ignorò il sangue che pompava forsennatamente sull’orlo del suo dito e si concentrò sull’immagine di un topo.  
Prima che potesse ripensarci, il suo corpo rispose.   
  
  



	13. Capitolo 11 - Guizzi nel vetro

  
_Dicembre, 1995_  
  
La nebbia abbracciava il villaggio nel suo alito soffocante. Faceva freddo e un velo di morte si era steso assonnato sui tetti appuntiti, scivolando sulle tegole e colando come liquido sulle mattonelle che componevano la strada.  
Erano diretti precisamente nel posto più tetro di Godric’s Hollow e più Remus avanzava, più aveva paura. Era la solita paura tranquilla che sapeva tenere sotto controllo e che invece quel giorno _ribolliva_ come se qualcuno avesse avuto la brillante idea di appiccare un incendio su una ferita ancora fresca, ma guarita.  
Non era pronto?  
E come avrebbe potuto?  
Affrontare il dolore una volta era consentito, incolpare qualcuno anche di più, ma la verità era colata a picco a mettere un nuovo filtro alla realtà e adesso il dispiacere straripava come se l’avesse appena scottato. Chi era mai pronto a dire addio due volte?  
“È di qua,” esalò in un sussurro, il suono dei tacchi delle scarpe buone che schioccavano sulla strada come un orologio un po’ irritato. Remus udì l’ansito bagnato del cane di fianco a lui e lo prese per un assenso.  
Proprio alla soglia del cimitero c’era una coltre di nebbia più densa, sembrava dissuadere chiunque dall’entrare, gridare che non era affatto il caso, che certe cose era meglio non superarle.  
Ecco, che fosse proprio la nebbia a essere diventata così loquace non era sicuro, ma era decisamente più facile da incolpare.  
Il cane si mosse per primo, il manto nero che sbiadiva oltre la soglia e via via più all'interno del piccolo cimitero, inglobato dalla nebbia. Remus lo seguì con un sospiro: almeno non era solo.  
“Di qua,” lo chiamò una voce, mentre Remus si addentrava nel cimitero con la faccia di un condannato a morte.  
“Non è sicuro,” ribatté duro, ma senza troppo entusiasmo. Era stanco di stare dietro a Sirius e al suo modo irritante e stupido di mettersi in pericolo.  
“Chi vuoi che ci veda? È già tanto se ci vediamo a vicenda,” ribatté lui, un sorriso accennato a rendere vagamente più luminoso quel posto terribile. In lontananza, un rubinetto chiuso male lasciava cadere pigro qualche goccia: erano assordanti nel silenzio della morte. “Brilla al buio,” osservò Sirius, poi, semplicemente, dando un’occhiata alla tomba di marmo. Era così chiara da spiccare tra le altre, quasi pura, purissima. Sotto i loro nomi, come graffi sulla pietra, c’era incisa una sola frase, essenziale: ‘ _L’ultimo nemico che sarà sconfitto è la morte_ ’.  
Sirius, uscì dal suo mutismo possibilmente rispettoso e scoppiò a ridere di cuore. Remus lo guardò metà divertito e metà confuso, chiedendosi se Azkaban non gli avesse fatto sviluppare qualche strano tipo di reazione al dolore.  
“Avanti, James puro e candido?” rise ancora, incurvando le sopracciglia ironico, “davvero è così che vuoi essere ricordato?” parlò alla tomba, un angolo della bocca alzato in scherno, “Lily non ha avuto niente da ridire?”  
Remus alzò lo sguardo su di lui, all’erta. Certe cose le sentiva arrivare anche a distanza di anni. Sirius non era diventato improvvisamente allegro e in vena di fare battute, riusciva a sentire il suo autocontrollo raggiungere il limite.  
“Oh, avanti, hai lasciato che si atteggiasse anche da morto!”  
“Abbassa la voce,” avvertì Remus, dandosi una rapida occhiata attorno.  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo!” Sirius rise isterico e Remus lo guardò, studiandolo e scrollando le spalle. Poteva fare quello che gli pareva, per quanto lo riguardava, non stava certo mettendo in pericolo tutti senza curarsi minimamente del dolore che poteva arrecare. Assolutamente, non era certo il caso. “Sapete che c’è?” continuò, la voce divertita parve spezzarsi in più punti.  
“Sirius.”  
“C’è che sono stato un idiota, ecco cosa!” gridò ancora, ignorando l’ammonizione dell’amico, “cambiare idea all’ultimo... oh avanti, James, non sono mai stato uno stratega.”  
Remus serrò le labbra e mormorò un incantesimo silenziatore, sperando vivamente che aderisse come una bolla al cimitero, poi cacciò le mani nelle tasche e si preparò mentalmente alla vagonata di dolore a cui proprio non avrebbe voluto assistere, ma su cui non aveva alcun potere. Forse, ragionò infine, non era l’atteggiamento impulsivo di Sirius a dargli fastidio, ma il fatto che quella pentola a pressione di dolore stesse per essere scoperchiata dopo anni di soppressione.  
“Sarei morto io!” gridò a quel punto Sirius, davvero, di pancia e Remus non si compiacque del suo tempismo con l’incantesimo. Il labbro inferiore dell’uomo tremò, il sorriso scemò tutto di botto e contrasse le sopracciglia, mordendosi il labbro per smettere di farlo tremare, il dolore di Azkaban che tornava a invecchiargli il viso. “Mi dispiace davvero,” sussurrò, due lacrime ingombranti gli si poggiarono sulle palpebre; guardò quei due nomi come se avessero avuto i loro occhi, poi si inginocchiò. “Mi dispiace così tanto.” Sfiorò con un dito quelle lettere intagliate nel marmo, come se fosse stato abbastanza per sfiorar loro una guancia.  
Remus si accostò a lui, sedendosi sui calcagni e inclinando la testa su un lato. Azzardò una mano sulla sua spalla. Sirius si inclinò naturalmente nella sua direzione, a cercare più contatto. “Non è colpa tua,” si limitò a dire, consapevole della debolezza di quell’affermazione.  
Sirius sbuffò via una risata strozzata e un po’ di condensa. “Ma _è_ colpa mia!” la mano che prima sembrava accarezzare le lettere dei nomi dei suoi amici a quel puntò batté forte sul marmo. L’eco di quel gesto sembrò espandersi attorno a loro in cerchi concentrici. “È interamente colpa mia! Ho proposto io di fare Peter Custode Segreto e io li ho…” quelle due lacrime in bilico sembrarono perdere l’equilibrio una volta per tutte. Arricciò il naso e scosse la testa, come a scrollarsele di dosso, ma non riuscì a impedire che gli scivolassero via dagli occhi, “James era mio…”  
“Lo so.”  
Sirius annuì, amaro, umettandosi le labbra secche e fissando con odio la lapide, come se avesse voluto romperla e tirare via i suoi amici dalla terra. La parola ‘fratello’ vagava ancora struggente nell’aria.  
“Vuoi lasciare qualcosa?”  
Sirius annuì ancora, tirando su col naso e afferrando la bacchetta. La agitò appena, mogio, e il peluche di un cervo si materializzò sulla pietra gelata.  
Remus rise in uno sbuffo. “Calzante,” sussurrò e, con la sua, fece comparire una cerva al suo fianco.  
“Quando tutto questo sarà finito…” iniziò Sirius, un velo di imbarazzo a colorargli la voce, “dovremo portarci Harry.”  
Remus annuì, deglutendo a fatica, mentre la leggerezza con cui Sirius aveva parlato del futuro gli faceva vibrare il respiro. Quando tutto sarebbe finito, già, lui ci avrebbe aggiunto un punto interrogativo.  
Quando sarebbe finito?  
  
***  
  
“Ma quando la finirà di fare così?” James allargò le braccia esasperato, mentre cercava qualcosa che Peter non comprese appieno. Non era davvero seccato, non avrebbe mai potuto, ma dare la colpa a Sirius, quando era lui a fare tardi, era uno sport che amava quasi quanto il quidditch.  
“Ci raggiungerà in infermeria,” Peter scosse le spalle, non troppo interessato alle sorti di Sirius, “o forse ti crea problemi il fatto che sia con Marlene e tu… qui con me?”  
James si bloccò con le mani tra le pieghe delle sue lenzuola, poi alzò lo sguardo su Peter, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida sulla faccia della Terra. “Ma... Pete,” iniziò, gli occhi che si ingrandivano come prima di una battuta, “io adoro stare con te!” gridò, allargando le braccia e avvicinandosi a lui per stringerlo in uno dei tipici abbracci di James che bollavano sempre come poco virili.  
“No, no!” Pete si scostò, scappando dalle grinfie dell’amico, “via da me, James, non voglio i tuoi pidocchi.”  
“Io non ho i pidocchi!” James si passò una mano tra i capelli, in modo che, se avesse avuto davvero i pidocchi, avrebbe fatto giusto in tempo a liberarli sui letti del dormitorio.  
“Potresti ospitarne un branco.”  
“Non so se tanti pidocchi costituiscano un branco,” considerò, poi, scuotendo la testa con una risata e facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Peter.  
“Questo non lo so, ma…” Peter si interruppe, aveva già una mano sul pomello della porta del dormitorio, “mi spieghi cosa stai cercando?”  
James si bloccò di nuovo, questa volta con le mani tra le lenzuola di Sirius. “Non trovo il mio mantello, giuro che se lʼha preso Sirius… Ma poi che diavolo ci deve fare di notte?” mormorò.  
“Ma adesso non ti serve.” Peter lo guardò per qualche momento, mentre ragionava sulle possibili vie di fuga che il mantello poteva aver adottato in sua assenza. “James,” iniziò, poi, mentre lui si grattava il capo, pensieroso, “è un mantello dell’invisibilità,” Peter soppresse una risata, “sarà diventato invisibile.”  
James alzò uno sguardo annoiato su di lui, l’espressione quasi sconcertata dall’umorismo del suo amico, poi si lasciò andare a una fragorosa risata. “Questa te la potevi risparmiare.”  
Peter scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò, poi si decise a prendere finalmente la situazione in mano e afferrò James per il colletto della camicia, trascinandolo fuori, “ora dobbiamo andare,” annunciò. Quando non c’era Remus tutto risultava _davvero_ più complicato.  
James alzò entrambe le mani in segno di resa e si lasciò scortare fuori dal dormitorio dal povero Peter.  
  
***  
  
Sirius alzò la testa di scatto e per poco, davvero per poco, non colpì il mento di Marlene. Cercò i suoi occhi, storcendo appena il naso insicuro e aggrottando le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se andare a tentativi fosse la scelta migliore in quel caso. Lo sgabuzzino era soffocante, ma la vicinanza era… piacevole davvero. Smise di chiedersi se stesse muovendo la mano nella maniera corretta perché aveva il braccio in una posizione troppo scomoda per preoccuparsene e poi Marlene sospirò tra i denti ed espirò a scatti sul suo collo, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla con una mano e scivolando in basso con l’altra.  
A quel punto, in realtà, Sirius smise di preoccuparsi di ogni cosa.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio soddisfatto e Marlene rise piano. Si tradì, però, quando sussultò e il respiro le aumentò considerevolmente. Non aveva mai creduto che quella _cosa_ potesse funzionare al primo colpo. In realtà non si aspettava neanche che potesse piacerle, che sentire qualcuno così vicino potesse suscitare certe sensazioni.  
Sirius, invece, aveva la testa leggera. Gli sembrava davvero di non avere più un solo pensiero al mondo, che tutto potesse essere concentrato in cinque metri quadri di spazio condiviso; che, forse, rincorrere qualcosa di garantito e immediato fosse di gran lunga più facile di… tutto il resto.  
“Quanto altro tempo abbiamo?” domandò Marlene, ormai ansimava e, anche solo il tono in cui lo disse fece perdere qualche altra briciola di lucidità a Sirius. “Prima dell’inizio delle lezioni.”  
“Credo mezz’ora, possiamo…” Sirius si bloccò, totalmente, il calore e l’eccitazione che si condensavano in un’unica consapevolezza fulminante. “Cazzo.”  
“Che c’è?” Marlene inarcò un sopracciglio, il respiro che tornava regolare e una punta di fastidio nella voce.  
Sirius lasciò vagare lo sguardo in qualche angolo dello stanzino, a pesare scelte e parole successive. Represse l’istinto naturale di spingersi verso la mano di Marlene, che ancora era ferma sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni. “Okay, ti giuro che questa è la cosa migliore… _di sempre_ ,” iniziò, sorridendo sul finale e annuendo a sottolinearlo, “però,” ci mise tutta la sua forza di volontà per prenderle gentilmente la mano e portarsela invece alle labbra, in una replica ironica di un baciamano, “ho dimenticato di fare una cosa importantissima e… devo davvero andare,” concluse, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli e pregando che Marlene non facesse domande.  
“O-okay,” replicò lei, vagamente confusa dallʼimprovviso e indesiderato cambio d’atmosfera.  
Sirius annuì pratico e si voltò, aprendo la porta di uno spiffero per controllare che nessuno fosse di passaggio.  
“Ehm,” Marlene attirò la sua attenzione, prima che potesse scappare, “va tutto bene?”  
“Credimi, vorrei davvero…” Sirius si concesse un’occhiata lunga a squadrarla, “continuare,” il solito sorriso furbo gli alzò un angolo della bocca, “ma devo… James mi...” concluse, non proprio brillantemente, con una scrollata di spalle. Vide Marlene annuire solo di sfuggita, ma aveva ormai abbandonato lo stanzino quando lei sospirò seccata, raccattando le sue cose.  
“Quando mai non è James,” mormorò, con un’alzata d’occhi e un’irritazione che non le si sentiva spesso nella voce.  
  
***  
  
La luce filtrava pigra attraverso le inferriate a rombi dell’enorme stanza. In qualunque altro giorno o anche solo in qualunque altra ora ci sarebbe stato un silenzio immacolato, quasi sacro. Il rumore dolce delle pozioni che gorgogliavano in qualche armadietto e nient’altro.  
Be’, forse gli altri frequentatori dell’infermeria lo trovavano pacifico, miracoloso, bellissimo. Remus, però, lo trovava agghiacciante. Gli stringeva lo stomaco e lo angosciava in una maniera rassegnata, che neanche i giorni precedenti alla luna riuscivano a raggiungere. Era un’atmosfera desolata, nel senso di dispiaciuta, sembrava che il mondo intero volesse mettergli una mano su una spalla e sussurrargli ramamricato a un orecchio: ‘ _mi dispiace, per te non c’è speranza_ ’.  
Finché qualcosa, qualcosa che fingeva di respingere e di detestare, non era accaduta.  
Remus schiuse un occhio e la debole luce del mattino gli colpì aggressiva le pupille. Per un secondo si chiese agitato se avesse in qualche modo perso la vista.  
“Oggi siamo più sexy che mai!” la voce allegra di James e la sua mano che gli si poggiava scherzosa una spalla spensero ogni paranoia. Il silenzio soffocante e all’apparenza calmo dell’infermeria era stato squarciato in un secondo da una voce che al mattino, normalmente, detestava.  
“Non posso dire lo stesso di te,” replicò Remus in un mormorio, iniziando a mettere a fuoco i volti dei suoi amici. Peter prese posto su una sedia accanto al suo letto e James optò per una più aggressiva invasione del suo spazio personale, costringendolo a farsi da parte con qualche lamento e piazzandosi sulla brandina.  
“Non eri troppo stanco per fare battute?” ribatté James, portando una mano ad arruffargli i capelli. Remus cercò di sottrarsi al suo invadente… bisogno di dare d’affetto.  
“Non l’ha mai detto,” gli fece notare Peter, con una scrollata di spalle.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sistemò gli occhiali con un dito. “Sono comunque migliori delle tue, Pete.”  
“Siete qui da meno di un minuto e già mi state facendo venire mal di testa,” gli fece notare Remus, volgendo lo sguardo più verso James che verso Peter, a dirla tutta. Puntò i gomiti sul materasso per tirarsi un po’ più su col busto e tentò di distrarsi dal dolore lancinante al fianco continuando a parlare. “Sirius dov’è?”  
Lo sguardo di James passò dal divertito all’allarmato in una manciata di secondi. Fece segno a Peter di passargli un cuscino e cercò di posizionarlo dietro la schiena di Remus, facendolo muovere il meno possibile. “È un cretino,” James scrollò le spalle e adocchiò il cuscino, cercando di capire se lo stesse effettivamente aiutando, “sta arrivando, però, dovrebbe…”  
“Quindi è questo che dici di me quando non ci sono?” Sirius piombò nell’infermeria con la sicurezza e la disinvoltura di chi una stanza la possiede e ci organizza anche partite a poker. “Che sono un cretino?” Aveva una mano sul petto a fingere imperdonabile offesa e la bocca spalancata dallo sconcerto. A tradirlo solo un angolo delle labbra, alzato in un celato sorriso.  
“Dico di peggio, quando non ci sei,” commentò James scocciato, negli occhi lo stesso guizzo che tradiva anche lui.  
“Ah, ecco,” Sirius cedette a un vero e proprio sorriso, “per un attimo ho avuto paura che fossi gentile.”  
Peter inclinò la testa su un lato e ridacchiò, “ti sei dimenticato un pezzo,” disse, poi, accennando con il capo in direzione della sua camicia.  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo, adocchiando un lato della camicia male infilato nei pantaloni della divisa. Rifilò un’occhiataccia a Peter, mentre si sistemava, e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando James iniziò a complimentarsi con sentiti ‘ _oooh_ ’.  
“Stai bene?” indagò ignorandoli, abbassando la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Remus e arruffandogli i capelli con una mano. Lui si scostò e sospirò rassegnato.  
“La smettete tutti e due?”  
Sirius alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, guardò James e gli sorrise. Il sorriso gli fu interamente restituito, “ah, è così che stanno le cose?”  
Remus scambiò un’occhiata confusa con Peter, poi optò per una difesa preventiva, “non il fianco sinistro, la gamba destra e le spalle.”  
Sirius non ci pensò un attimo di più e si lanciò sul lato del letto lasciato libero da James. Gli mancò la gamba per un soffio e lasciò scivolare un braccio a cingergli le spalle con una delicatezza che il suo turbolento arrivo non sembrava preannunciare. Remus, dal canto suo, strizzò gli occhi e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quando scoprì che era rimasto tutto intero.  
“Vi ho portato qualcosa,” trillò Sirius, alzando una busta a un’altezza che non lasciava dubbi sul contenuto.  
“Per l’ultima volta, Sirius, se l’hai preso dal mio comodino,” iniziò Remus, che già scuoteva la testa, “hai rubato, non hai _portato qualcosa_.”  
Il ragazzo si portò, di nuovo, una mano al petto, offeso. “Ma come ti viene in mente? Ti sembro il tipo?”  
“Sì,” lo intercettò Peter, serrando le labbra come se gli fosse dispiaciuto enormemente.  
“Bene, voi due non avrete niente. James,” Sirius ravanò per un attimo con la mano nella busta, poi lanciò una bottiglia di succo di zucca a James, che la prese al volo con un gesto fluido, “questa è per te, mio unico vero amico,” poi ne stappò una per sé e, con il contributo del suo _unico vero amico_ , si premurò di berla non staccando gli occhi di dosso a Remus.  
Lui, intrappolato tra due fuochi, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. “Non lo voglio, il vostro succo di zucca,” considerò, scuotendo la testa come se fosse assolutamente ovvio.  
James arricciò il labbro superiore, scettico. “Muore dalla voglia,” commentò poi, osservando Remus come se la sua voglia di succo di zucca trasparisse da ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
“Muore dalla voglia,” convenne Sirius, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se la cosa gli pesasse enormemente e allungandosi nuovamente verso la busta per un’altra bottiglia di succo di zucca. “Solo perché il lupo è ferito,” concesse poi, tendendogli una bottiglia senza guardarlo neanche.  
Remus lo osservò titubante per qualche altro secondo, poi afferrò la bottiglia di vetro quasi strappandogliela di mano. Sirius sorrise vittorioso, ma lo ignorò quando la stappò veloce.  
“Allora,” Sirius lanciò un’occhiata complice a Peter e poi fissò James inclinando la testa di lato, “oggi studi, Jamie?”  
James sospirò al nomignolo. Il fatto che venisse usato _sempre_ quando doveva essere preso in giro dai suoi amici era quasi snervante. “Sì,” mormorò, incrociando le braccia al petto e preparandosi a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
“Ma che evento!” Sirius sgranò gli occhi e lasciò scivolare nuovamente il braccio sulle spalle di Remus, “Devi aver avuto un interessante incentivo.”  
Peter ridacchiò e annuì energicamente. “Oh, l’ha avuto.”  
“Che mi sono perso?” Remus si voltò verso James, indossando una versione più stanca del sorriso spavaldo degli altri due. “Ti sei già sposato?”  
“Non mi conoscete, ragazzi, io non mi sposerò mai, avrò una vita da scapolo.” James aggrottò le sopracciglia e mise il broncio, “e comunque, tu non avevi voglia di dormire?”  
“Mi è passato il sonno,” Remus scrollò le spalle, il sorriso di Sirius si allargò, dietro di lui, “come per magia!”  
“James si vede spesso con Emmeline Vance per _studiare_ ,” lo informò Sirius, marcando l’ultima parola e annuendo come se si stesse riferendo a un fatto di cronaca di fondamentale importanza.  
Remus alzò entrambe le sopracciglia impressionato e James sospirò affranto. “E che studiate?”  
“Anatomia,” lo intercettò Peter, con il tipico cenno del capo di chi ha passato ore e ore a studiare anatomia con le ragazze… o, almeno, di chi avrebbe tanto voluto. Sirius scoppiò a ridere e annuì, fiero del fatto che i suoi amici avessero deciso di reggergli il gioco.  
“Non studiamo anatomia,” si difese James, scuotendo la testa, mentre cedeva a un principio di sorriso, “e poi ci sono sempre anche Alice, Dorcas e Marlene, quando lei non è occupata con i suoi compiti di anatomia.”  
Remus rise e si voltò a guardare Sirius. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle disinvolto, ma, stranamente, un sorriso timido gli strisciò sulle labbra. “Secondo voi… se vi trovaste…” Sirius osservò il letto vuoto che avevano di fronte come se gli avesse potuto dare una mano a parlare, “se vi trovaste con una ragazza e la…” James alzò un sopracciglio, “la lasciaste _così_ ,” Sirius arricciò il labbro e aggrottò la fronte, come se si stesse concentrando in una maniera a cui non era abituato. Non concluse mai la frase.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, se avessero aguzzato le orecchie sarebbero riusciti a sentire il bubolare dei gufi in cima alla Torre Ovest.  
Poi James si sporse in avanti, superando le gambe di Remus e cercando lo sguardo di Sirius. “Hai lasciato Marlene... “ sembrò ragionare sul termine successivo da pronunciare per qualche istante, “ _così_?” scelse infine. Sirius alzò gli occhi come se la cosa più urgente che avesse voluto dirgli fosse stata: ‘be’, se vogliamo metterla proprio così’, poi si limitò ad annuire con una scrollata di spalle.  
Remus inclinò la testa su un lato e sembrò pensarci su per qualche secondo. “E tu sei rimasto _così_?”  
Peter scosse la testa e aggrottò le sopracciglia, passando con lo sguardo da Remus a Sirius a James come se stesse assistendo a una partita di tennis a tre.  
“Sì,” ammise il ragazzo, prendendo un altro sorso disinvolto dalla sua bottiglia di succo di zucca.  
Remus e James si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce. “E perché?”  
Sirius assottigliò lo sguardo. Sembrava addirittura più concentrato di quando si impegnava davvero durante una lezione di Pozioni. Aprì la bocca per parlare, quando Peter tossicchiò appena, per attirare l’attenzione.  
“Scusate, ma…” Peter arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo quel tanto che bastava per farlo apparire la definizione di imbarazzo, “che significa ‘ _così_ ’?”  
Sirius soppresse una risata nel naso e si chinò in avanti per ridere nel modo più discreto possibile. Remus, invece, fu _davvero_ discreto e si limitò a uno sbuffo divertito, mentre James sorrideva con la faccia di uno che la sapeva lunga. In realtà, a dirla tutta, non la sapeva lunga neanche un po’.  
“Pete,” iniziò, poi, con la voce impregnata di una risata trattenuta a stento, “si vede che hai copiato i compiti di anatomia.”  
  
***  
  
Quel pomeriggio Lily era molto distratta. Era passata una settimana da quando una strana sensazione le si era posata sull’animo come un velo a stento percepibile, della più fine fattura.  
Si sentiva un po’ soffocare, a dire la verità. Non per come si erano messe le cose negli ultimi tempi, ma per la quantità di ragioni che la spingevano a non potersi sfogare davvero con nessuno. Qualche volta aveva finito addirittura per parlare al suo gufo ed essersene tornata alla Sala Comune con una punta di imbarazzo a tingerle le guance quando qualcuno era entrato nella Guferia; doveva essergli sembrava davvero fuori di testa. Continuava a fissare il cielo e a far seguire ai suoi occhi la traiettoria di Marlene sulla sua scopa, senza però riuscire davvero a concentrarsi sugli allenamenti, né sulle azioni. Aveva pensato che assistere a un allenamento le avrebbe dato una scusa facile e incontestabile per lasciare nel castello i suoi pensieri e godersi un po’ di aria fresca.  
Ecco, forse _un po’ troppo_ fresca. Lassù, tra gli spalti, si gelava.  
Si strinse nelle spalle per farsi calore il più possibile, quando lo sguardo le cadde da qualche parte alla sua sinistra. La penultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento si era lasciata cadere poco elegantemente sul suo stesso gradino, ma mantenendo una distanza di almeno tre metri. Penultima, infatti, perché l’ultima la stava già vedendo da una quantità insostenibile di minuti e le sfrecciava davanti di tanto in tanto, commentando qualcosa che – fortunatamente – si perdeva nel vento prima che potesse afferrarla: James Potter.  
Sirius non disse una parola, però, e puntò gli occhi sul campo, come se non l’avesse neanche vista.  
“Cazzo, che freddo,” mormorò, scuotendosi sull’onda di un brivido e affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Soffiò uno sbuffo d’aria condensata e Lily gli rifilò un’occhiata di sottecchi.  
Improvvisamente quel piano le sembrò una grandissima presa in giro. Aveva davvero pensato che passare delle ore da sola, al freddo, a guardare un allenamento di quidditch l’avrebbe distratta dai suoi pensieri? Era praticamente il modo migliore per passare del tempo da sola senza dovere spiegazioni a nessuno! Quale sarebbe stato il prossimo colpo di genio? Affidarsi a un pensatoio per non pensare?  
Niente sembrava funzionare: Severus continuava ad apparire ogni giorno più distante, i suoi legami con i compagni Serpeverde erano più che ovvi. Il che sarebbe stato anche un bene, se solo non fossero stati gli stessi che se ne andavano in giro per la scuola a insultare qualunque studente di sangue non puro. Era uno scherzo che non era mai stato divertente e che era diventato per giunta anche aggressivo, negli ultimi tempi. E poi, Lily aveva smesso di credere alle uscite di James Potter più o meno nel momento in cui aveva esordito, ma, alla luce dei nuovi eventi, trovava decisamente plausibile che fosse stato Severus a inventare quell’incubo di incantesimo Levicorpus, anche se, in cuor suo, sperava vivamente che fosse l’ennesimo attacco infondato di James.  
Era frustrata, ecco cosa. Parlare con Severus era totalmente inutile: era sfuggente e le diceva che era semplicemente paranoica, che si stava lasciando influenzare dalle idee strampalate dei suoi amici e che il loro rapporto non era cambiato di una virgola. Dall’altra parte, se solo provava ad aprirsi con Mary, Dorcas o Marlene, la risposta restava sempre una: ‘Ti prego, liberati di lui, è inquietante,’ il che non era molto d’aiuto. Alice, per quanto si mostrasse aperta all’ascolto, sembrava comunque silenziosamente in accordo con le altre.  
“Evans.”  
Lily, così assorta nei suoi pensieri, si voltò di scatto verso Sirius senza alcuna espressione già annoiata piantata in viso, ma semplicemente incuriosita. Sirius sembrò prenderlo per un invito a continuare.  
“Conosci un modo per ascoltare musica babbana… qui?”  
Lily alzò un sopracciglio alla strana richiesta, poi sembrò pensarci su per un attimo. “Hai un disco?” e lui annuì. “Conosci la Stanza delle Necessità?”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte, soppesando le sue parole successive, perché la sua approfondita conoscenza di Hogwarts era stata appena messa alla prova. Scivolò sulla panca per avvicinarsi a Lily e, suo malgrado, scosse la testa mesto, con la lentezza di uno a cui quel gesto pesava da morire.  
Lily alzò un angolo della bocca, leggendolo con una facilità disarmante. “Si dice sia da qualche parte al settimo piano. Appare solo per quelli che ne hanno davvero bisogno. Credo ti basti… desiderare di poterlo ascoltare.”  
Sirius si mosse a disagio sulla panca, poi sospirò, come se, arrivato a quel punto, l’intera conversazione lo stesse mettendo a dura prova. “E… di preciso cosa cerco?”  
Lily si voltò a guardarlo di lato con gli occhi sgranati, poi scoppiò a ridere alla vista dell’assoluto disagio che il ragazzo aveva dipinto in volto.  
“Evans, non provare…”  
“Cerchi un giradischi,” lo informò Lily, i residui di un sorriso a mettere in evidenza le fossette. “Ci metti il disco sopra e sposti il braccio sul solco… il braccio del giradischi, non il tuo.”  
Sirius annuì, cercando di tenere lo sguardo fisso sugli allenamenti. Non la ringraziò, ma le risparmiò la solita battutina sgradevole e a lei sembrò bastare. A dire il vero, apprezzò molto il fatto che non si fosse messa a fare domande di nessun tipo. Restava una noiosissima so-tutto-io, ma, e questo Sirius doveva concederglielo, almeno non era impicciona.  
  
“Potter.”  
Marlene si avvicinò a James con una borraccia in mano e tutta l’aria di una che, più che bere, si era appena fatta una doccia. Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio e osservò la battitrice avvicinarsi a lui con un sorriso sicuro, la coda bionda rimbalzava a ogni passo.  
“Volevo chiederti una cosa.”  
James alzò un sopracciglio e osservò Gudgeon, in lontananza, radunare la squadra per riprendere l’allenamento. “Dimmi,” annuì pratico, mentre iniziava a fiutare, suo malgrado, dove volesse andare a parare prima ancora che aprisse bocca.  
“Hai notato Sirius un po’ strano, ultimamente?”  
Bene. Marlene era una che andava dritta al punto. Finse di non avere idea di cosa parlasse e di non sapere nulla sull’incidente di un paio di mattine precedenti. “Non mi pare, no, cretino come al solito,” mentì.  
Marlene si morse un labbro e annuì, ma non parlò, anzi, gli fece segno di avvicinarsi al centro del campo, dove Gudgeon si era messo a urlare che avevano passato in pausa sette minuti e trentasei invece che cinque e che avrebbero perso contro i Corvonero, se avessero continuato così.  
“Perché?” James le fu dietro, richiamando la sua attenzione e alzando un sopracciglio. Proprio non ce la faceva a non immischiarsi!  
“No, per nessun motivo in particolare, domandavo.”  
James annuì e la osservò voltarsi a dargli le spalle. Alzò lo sguardo sugli spalti e scosse la testa, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse combinando Sirius e, soprattutto, perché fosse così stupido.  
“Ah, e… James?” Marlene si voltò nuovamente, ma questa volta un sorriso furbo le alzava un angolo della bocca. “Emmeline voleva sapere se sei interessato a…” James alzò un sopracciglio e portò tutta la sua attenzione su Marlene. Evidentemente cadde nella sua trappola, perché la ragazza sorrise vittoriosa e annuì consapevole. “Se sei interessato a studiare con lei anche domani,” concluse poi, in maniera evidentemente diversa dai calcoli di James.  
Lui rise e si issò sulla scopa, “Perché no,” concluse infine, portandosi una mano tra i capelli e arruffandoli come se non fosse stato in procinto di volare.  
  
***  
  
 _La notte di Halloween, 1981_  
  
Questione di un attimo, stava tutto lì.  
L’ostinazione aveva più o meno lo stesso valore della speranza. Zampillava fragile, ma inesorabile; scivolava lenta, ma inarrestabile. Restava, però, totalmente inutile, quando si trattava di vincere.  
Quando si accetta di combattere, di brandire lance e spade e archi, non si mette mai in conto di tornare vivi, non si assicura mai e non si promette. Neanche ai compagni. Eppure, nonostante gli avvisi, i promemoria continui sulle lettere esili che componevano la parola ‘perdita’, a certe cose non ci si abituava. Certe cose non si mettevano neanche in conto.  
Perché?  
Perché sarebbe stato semplicemente troppo demoralizzante abituarsi all’idea di una perdita prima ancora che si verificasse. Era un’idea disumana, assolutamente inaccettabile.  
Non importa a cosa si gioca, la Morte segna sempre in contropiede. La si guarda sconcertati rubare la palla e correre come una forsennata alla rete; la si osserva segnare mentre si corre a perdifiato cento metri indietro.  
Questione di qualche attimo, in fin dei conti, stava tutto lì. _Sta_ tutto lì.  
La cosa peggiore, senza dubbio, era continuare a muovere passi in _quella direzione_.  
Sirius aveva studiato poco, nella sua vita, ma aveva sempre saputo quello che faceva. Sapeva perfettamente come funzionava un _Incanto Fidelius_ , l’aveva visto eseguire, l’ultimo grande scherzo tramato. Era al cortile, la staccionata bianca appariva tetra, spenta e gelida. Inospitale, in fondo, come non lo era mai stata. La guardava come si guarda il confine di un nemico. Il problema, però, era proprio che quella staccionata la vedeva, la poteva toccare e, si accorgeva con orrore, la poteva superare.  
L’ _Incanto Fidelius_ prevedeva due sole eccezioni: si sarebbe spezzato qualora l’informazione fosse stata rivelata e resa pubblica o avrebbe fatto Custodi Segreti tutti coloro a conoscenza dell’incantesimo, nel caso in cui il Custode Segreto fosse morto.  
Sirius non ne era sicuro, ma aver trovato il nascondiglio di Peter in ordine era stato un indizio inquietante sulla fine che aveva fatto l’incantesimo.  
  
_Remus si sedette sul tappeto del dormitorio e vi poggiò una pergamena grande, piena di segni nei punti in cui era stata ripiegata. “Al di sotto del piano terra ci sono i sotterranei, la classe di Pozioni, lo sgabuzzino con gli ingredienti, la Sala Comune Serpeverde e l’ufficio di Lumacorno. Le stanze dei sotterranei sono numerate, ma non sono potuto entrare ovunque.”_  
 _Sirius annuì e prese la pergamena di Remus tra le mani. “Per adesso andrà bene, entreremo nelle stanze per mapparle più avanti. Se abbiamo un po’ di fortuna…” scambiò uno sguardo con Peter e James. Con un po’ di fortuna la forma da Animagus di uno di loro sarebbe potuta risultare utile nella mappatura del castello._  
 _“Mettiamo i sotterranei in basso a destra…” Peter mosse la pergamena di Remus sul tappeto, mordendo distrattamente la punta della sua bacchetta._  
 _“Poi ripieghiamo e passiamo al piano terra,” continuò James, sporgendosi accanto a Peter e posando un’altra pergamena poco più sopra quella di Remus._  
 _Sirius annuì e alzò lo sguardo su James. Avevano entrambi i capelli che puntavano in mille direzioni e gli occhi stanchissimi, ma sorrisero complici e, nei loro occhi, si accese la solita complicità._  
  
Quando spinse la porta già socchiusa, un cigolio terrificante rimbombò nel silenzio di Godric’s Hollow. Sembrava una sentenza di morte, una campana di un funerale. Il suo, forse, che si era concesso una famiglia ed era a un passo dall’accettare di averla persa.  
Sulle labbra una frase che scalpitava per uscire, la _necessità_ di sbuffare con sollievo e alzare gli occhi al cielo, di piangere addirittura e di abbracciare James e Lily fino a stritolarli e sussurrare: “Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo”.  
Quel sussurro gli rimase bloccato in gola per i successivi quattordici anni, incastrato tra respiri che avevano sempre avuto qualcosa in meno. Rimase sospeso in una scintilla un po’ più accesa che sperava gli illuminasse ancora lo sguardo e che, invece, gli brillò negli occhi solo un'altra volta, un attimo prima di morire.  
E poi lo vide.  
L’intesa era una cosa inspiegabile. Una sorta di condanna, un legame che si stringeva al collo e tirava fino a non poter far altro che accettarla e, in fondo, _godersela_ dal primo istante. Con un pizzico d’egoismo non poté evitare di pensare che, se si fosse concesso di andarsene anche lui, avrebbe evitato di soffrire.  
A Sirius non ‘venne un colpo’, come gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto definirlo.  
Sperò che il tempo di reazione del suo cervello si allungasse all’infinito, che, semplicemente, si limitasse a non capire, che si stabilizzasse sulla coscienza che aveva di sé e del mondo solo al mattino, in quegli attimi precedenti al vero e proprio risveglio.  
Il suo tempo di reazione scadde prima che potesse pensare di afferrarlo e saldarlo in testa. Scosse il capo e alzò un sopracciglio, poi incrociò le braccia al petto, come se gli fosse toccato un lavoro sporco che non voleva fare. Bisognava essere pratici, in queste situazioni, a quanto pareva. Gli venne sinceramente da ridere. In queste situazioni bisognava essere pratici? L’ultima cosa che gli venne in mente fu quella di essere pratico.  
A quel punto, nella sua vita, ne aveva viste tante e mai una volta si era concesso il lusso dell’autocommiserazione. Pensò che non fosse proprio il caso di mettersi a piangere, che doveva mostrarsi forte e immune a qualunque dolore, anche se a guardarlo non c’erano altri che lui.  
“Secondo te,” iniziò, in un sussurro, perché non era certo di poter usare la sua voce. Superò James come se non l’avesse neanche visto, come se avesse iniziato a parlare da solo, e si diresse verso le scale come aveva fatto mille altre volte. Si tradì soltanto quando gettò l’occhio sul divano e sulla bacchetta inutile lasciata lì, “io adesso come faccio senza di te?”  
E, quando per la prima volta da quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo su quel treno, nessun tono ironico gli rispose di andare a farsi fottere, nessuna mano si alzò ad arruffare i capelli e nessuna risata derisoria diede inizio all’ennesima lotta al miglior duellante, Sirius pensò che avrebbe fatto davvero meglio a stendersi accanto a lui e lasciarsi morire.  
Finché, però, un pianto non gli raggiunse le orecchie.  
Annuì, Sirius, un po’ come a rassicurare James del fatto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui, che non c’era alcun problema, che sarebbe stato responsabile, per una volta, che sarebbe stato adulto.  
Poi si preparò alla successiva visione dolorosa.  
  
_“Per eseguire un incantesimo Homunculus ci vuole del tempo e tanta pratica,” annunciò Remus, dando una rapida occhiata alla quantità imbarazzante di pergamene disposte sul pavimento. Se la professoressa McGranitt le avesse viste, senza leggere cosa vi era scritto sopra, era certo che si sarebbe complimentata con loro. “Ma mostrerà sulla mappa dove si trova ogni persona presente nel castello. Dobbiamo esercitarci su planimetrie più piccole, sia per scongiurare ogni errore sia per verificare che funzioni e mostri tutti.”_  
 _James alzò un sopracciglio e l’angolo opposto della bocca. “Sirius, siamo fregati,” annunciò, scuotendo la testa, mentre un sorriso sveglio si faceva largo sul suo viso._  
 _“Proprio fregati.”_  
 _Remus aggrottò la fronte, in attesa di spiegazioni._  
 _“L’allievo ha superato i maestri,” considerò James, giungendo le mani davanti al petto come in profondo rammarico._  
 _“L’attività criminale gli ha dato alla testa.”_  
 _“È irrecuperabile.”_  
 _“E io, allora?” Peter si inserì nella conversazione alzando un sopracciglio e fingendo offesa._  
 _“Zitto, Peter,” scherzò Sirius._  
 _“Macché zitto?” si intromise James, con una risata. “Pete è il criminale più pericoloso, qui.”_  
 _A quelle parole, un’ondata d’orgoglio gli travolse il petto. Il fatto che fosse stato James a pronunciarle, anche se con una punta di ironia, diede loro molto più valore._  
  
Quando salì l’ultimo gradino, il dolore che stava soffocando come una pentola a pressione non scoppiò. Sentiva, in fondo, dolore? Aveva capito che alla sua vita, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe mancata una delle cose che lo teneva in piedi?  
Qualunque cosa stesse provando, però, fece posto a un’infinita rabbia. Quello che aveva visto, in un primo momento, la casa, la staccionata, la porta e… James, gli erano parse unicamente per quello che erano: disgrazie, immagini strazianti che gli sarebbe toccato processare. Quelle cose non ebbero un nome né un motivo né un mandante, fino a quel momento.  
 _Peter_.  
Peter era il motivo per cui lui si trovava lì, Peter era il motivo per cui il suo nascondiglio era vuoto.  
Svoltò veloce nella stanza da cui proveniva il pianto e si rifiutò categoricamente di abbassare lo sguardo: aveva bisogno di continuare a essere arrabbiato.  
Si diresse come su un binario verso Harry, zigzagando tra pezzi di mobili distrutti e detriti del tetto esploso. Lo prese in braccio, aggrottando la fronte alla vista di una lunga cicatrice insanguinata sulla sua fronte. Non ebbe modo di soffermarsi a esaminarla più di tanto, però, perché un rumore di passi pesanti echeggiò tra le mura vuote, costringendolo a sfoderare la bacchetta e puntarla alla cornice della porta.  
I passi si avvicinavano di secondo in secondo. Lenti e cadenzati, sembravano scandire il tempo.  
In un attimo di lucidità lanciò uno sguardo in basso, per capire dove mettere i piedi e, ignorando la fitta al petto per quello che aveva appena visto, si voltò quasi completamente a dare le spalle alla porta, per fare da scudo a Harry. Non smise di fissarla, però, né di tenere alta la bacchetta.  
Era questione di secondi, il cuore gli martellava nel petto, i passi aumetarono di intensità e…  
  
_“Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!” gridò James e Remus lasciò scivolare la testa all’indietro, prendendo fiato dopo lo spavento e appoggiandosi contro il muro dietro cui era appena sbucato._  
 _“Che ci fai qui?” domandò invece Remus, dando un’occhiata alla pergamena su cui stava mappando il castello._  
 _James tirò fuori la sua e la consultò rapidamente. “Oh, giusto, io ho il terzo piano!” notò, arricciando un labbro e studiando il lato del secondo piano che aveva già ispezionato. “Scusa, mi sono distratto.” Scrollò le spalle e sorrise. “Be’, questo lato è già fatto, prendi questa.”_  
 _Remus accettò la pergamena che gli porse James e sorrise a sua volta. “Aspetta che Peter e Sirius sentano come hai gridato quando ci siamo scontrati.”_  
 _James sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò, ponderando le sue possibili vie di fuga da quella minaccia. “Non vuoi farlo.”_  
 _“Credimi, voglio,” ribatté Remus, alzando un sopracciglio, “è stato… virile.”_  
 _“Remus Lupin.”_  
 _“Riesci a farlo di nuovo? Com’era, precisamente?”_  
 _James scosse la testa minaccioso, ma consapevole anche di non avere nessun asso nella manica da giocarsi. Risultò poco credibile, però, perché, in realtà, gli stava sorridendo._  
  
Rubeus Hagrid sbucò in tutta la sua stazza oltre l’orlo laterale della porta. Aveva gli occhi gonfi e bagnati e la bocca semiaperta come se qualcosa lo avesse sorpreso.  
Sirius esalò un respiro pesante e abbassò la bacchetta. Sentì distintamente l’adrenalina scivolargli dalle vene, lasciandolo vagamente… secco.  
“È vivo,” pronunciò, voltandosi completamente verso Hagrid e mostrandogli Harry. Poi inclinò la testa su un lato e alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, infastidito: il naso gli pizzicava da morire.  
Hagrid aggrottò la fronte e soppresse un singhiozzo. “Lo so, sono qui per lui.”  
Sirius si accigliò e strinse Harry inconsciamente un po’ più a sé. “In che senso?” domandò, conducendo Hagrid fuori da quella stanza e scegliendo il corridoio, per parlare. Gli sembrava decisamente più dignitoso.  
“Ordini di Silente. Starà con i suoi zii.” Hagrid sembrava sinceramente addolorato, come se provasse lo stesso dolore di Sirius nel pronunciare quelle parole, come se non le capisse e si fosse deciso a ripeterle per lealtà.  
Sirius rise, una risata alta, forse appuntita. “Toglitelo dalla testa.”  
“Lo so che tu… però...” Hagrid si guardò attorno, come se qualcuno o qualcosa avesse potuto dargli una mano a spiegarsi.  
“È quello che avrei dovuto fare in caso…” Sirius alzò la voce, ma si bloccò, “In questo caso!”  
Hagrid si sentì un po’ in difficoltà. “Silente…”  
“Silente non ha capito cosa è appena successo!”  
“Lo sa, mi ha mandato per questo.” Hagrid scosse la testa e unì le sopracciglia in una smorfia dispiaciuta. Sentiva la sua voce spezzarsi e gli dispiaceva enormemente.  
“Ascolta,” Sirius scosse la testa pratico, muovendo una mano come a scacciare una mosca, “non ho tempo per stare qui a discutere, devo…”  
Hagrid aggrottò la fronte e inclinò il viso su un lato.  
“Devo… fare una cosa,” concluse Sirius, evasivo. “Dici a Silente che ho tutto sotto controllo, me ne occupo io, starà con me.”  
Sirius si mosse per ridiscendere le scale, ma Hagrid gli si parò davanti dispiaciuto, scuotendo la testa e impedendogli di superarlo. “Lo sai come funziona l’Ordine.”  
Il ragazzo lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle pareti per un attimo, ponderando le sue possibilità a quel punto. Una loro foto era appesa, un po’ inclinata, a un chiodo al muro. Quattro sorrisi felici lo accolsero in quel ricordo, poi i protagonisti della foto caddero rovinosamente a terra, trascinati da un passo maldestro di Peter.  
 _Trascinati da Peter_.  
“Va bene,” concesse, accomodando Harry tra le braccia grosse di Hagrid. “tu portalo all’Ordine, io devo andare. Appena finisco questa faccenda parlo con Silente.”  
Hagrid annuì e lo lasciò passare.  
“È pericoloso andare in giro con lui,” continuò Sirius, scendendo le scale ed evitando un altro paio di occhi di vetro, “prendi la mia motocicletta, è a due passi da qui,” comandò, poi, non lasciandogli troppo tempo per replicare, perché infilò un paio di chiavi nel taschino della sua camicia, battendogli due volte la mano sul petto, mentre già fissava la porta per varcarne la soglia con il sangue che bolliva nelle vene. Forse avrebbe potuto rimandare ancora un po’ il momento in cui avrebbe fatto la cosa che peggio gli riusciva e che si era sempre rifiutato di fare: elaborare. Forse ammazzare Peter gli avrebbe dato sollievo, pensieri freschi in cui non ristagnare.  
“Sirius,” lo richiamò Hagrid, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandoselo addosso. “Mi dispiace tanto.”  
Fece male i suoi calcoli, purtroppo, perché passò i successivi dodici anni in una testa in cui avrebbe potuto solo ricordare.   
  



	14. Capitolo 12 - Catena di Eventi

  
  
_È una storia strana, perché ci siamo sempre spalleggiati,_ noi _, e io non ho mai saputo perché il mondo sia stato tanto aspro da darmi in mano quel regalo così grande, solo per il gusto di strapparmelo._  
_Ci ho pensato spesso e sai che ti dico?_  
_Non ci ho mai trovato alcun disegno, neanche una linea tratteggiata a indicarmi dove cercare._  
_Ti ho detto che non ho rimpianti, ma credo di averti mentito come il più furbo dei bugiardi. Chi si metterebbe mai a discutere la parola di un morto? Per forza mi avresti creduto, ma mi rendo conto di non voler morire da bugiardo._  
_Non ho abbastanza dita per contare i miei rimpianti. È questa la verità._  
_Ci siamo trovati sotto un cielo – certo, era simulato, ma questo conta poco – e ti avrei raccontato la storia più bella del mondo, quella che nessuno si prende mai la briga di raccontare perché la tranquillità e la pace forse non fanno la fama. Peccato che al crescere della gioia cresceva la più complessa e particolare delle emozioni: la fiducia._  
_Questa storia è tragica e il mio più grande rimpianto resta quello di averci creduto._  
_È un mondo crudele, credo tu sia stato il primo ad averlo capito ed è per questa ragione che spero, con tutto il cuore, che tu della tragedia ne abbia avuto abbastanza._  
_Forse, semplicemente, per noi non c’era speranza._  
_Un’altra cosa che spero con tutto me stesso di poterti ancora insegnare è proprio a non aspettare troppo._  
_Tempi infiniti colmi di trepidazione, che si allungano a dismisura, mentre rovisti negli scomparti più interni del tuo petto, in cerca di una scintilla, una sola, che sappia darti il fegato di buttarti a capofitto proprio quando tutto, attorno a te, ti grida di lasciar perdere, che è un salto troppo lungo per uno come te._  
_Spero vivamente che tu sappia distinguere se a bloccarti sia la logica o la più irrazionale delle paure: quella di fallire._  
_Avessi avuto un anno in più, uno solo, sparso tra gli altri sette su scala così vasta da darmi solo dieci minuti al giorno, l’avrei usato per non aspettare. L’avrei usato per meditare e rendermi conto che l’imbarazzo di un attimo non pesa addosso quanto il rimpianto di una vita. E forse due anni fa avrei agito._  
_È che quando si ha il tempo ci si sente invincibili, addirittura inattaccabili, duri come roccia e inamovibili._  
_È allora che basta un soffio di vento, anche impercettibile, per rompere ogni equilibrio e vedere le sconfitte, gli attacchi e ciò che si può perdere._  
  
***  
  
Quella mattina assieme al sole era sorta una novità. Il freddo appuntito dell'inverno si era fatto da parte per una giornata e un sole decisamente più caldo e piacevole illuminava il cielo scozzese. Tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts avevano divorato la loro colazione a una velocità impressionante, per potersi godere qualche minuto di quella rarità. Il cortile era gremito come se la primavera avesse scelto di far visita alla scuola solo per un giorno e Remus, consapevole di poter apparire un po’ noioso, si era portato dietro la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che aveva iniziato a leggere a colazione, prima che James lo trascinasse fuori quasi di peso.  
“Allora, è facile, stammi a sentire e non fiatare.” Sirius esordì, tenendo una mano in alto come a fermare James e Peter prima ancora che parlassero. Poi si guardò attorno con fare pratico, come in cerca di qualcosa. Quando posò gli occhi su una Tassorosso, a qualche metro di distanza, sorrise fiero e tornò a fissare James. “Adesso guardami per tutto il tempo, ti sto per mostrare _La Tecnica_.”  
James alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa. “Come pensi che…”  
“Ah-ah!” Sirius gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra e James sgranò gli occhi un po’ schifato, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue dita, poi tornando di nuovo su di lui. “Ti ho detto di starmi a sentire e non fiatare,” ribadì e Peter, accanto a James, ridacchiò scettico.  
“Oh, sì, stallo a sentire,” si inserì Remus, sfogliando La Gazzetta del Profeta e fingendo disinteresse. “Sa quello che fa,” continuò, in una palese presa in giro, che non lasciò Sirius troppo turbato.  
“Sta’ a vedere anche tu,” ribatté lui, alzando un sopracciglio sicuro e sorridendo vittorioso quando Remus sospirò e richiuse il giornale annoiato, come se guardare… qualunque cosa dovesse fargli vedere, gli fosse pesato da morire.  
“Che vuoi fare?” iniziò James, tornando a guardare la ragazza Tassorosso come se la risposta ce l’avesse avuta lei.  
“Sta’ attento a tutto quello che faccio,” gli intimò di nuovo e James alzò un sopracciglio. “James Fleamont Potter,” Sirius lo indicò, battendogli il dito sul petto e premendo. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo quando udì il suo secondo nome, “tu sei un bel bocconcino, se ci riesco io ci riesci anche tu,” concluse e, senza aggiungere altro, si avvicinò alla ragazza Tassorosso in questione.  
“Non mi fido di uno che dice ‘bocconcino’!” gli gridò dietro James, ma Sirius non fece niente per mostrargli di averlo sentito. Nonostante le proteste, però, i tre gli diedero ascolto e si misero a osservare la scena. In particolare, James inclinò la testa su un lato a braccia conserte e si accigliò, prestando davvero attenzione. Peter lo guardava nervoso, come se fosse stato al posto suo e Remus sembrava solo particolarmente annoiato, come se qualcuno gli avesse puntato una bacchetta alla gola e lo avesse minacciato di ucciderlo se avesse anche solo provato a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Gli ci volle un altro anno per comprendere che nessuno lo aveva costretto a guardare se non lui stesso.  
I ragazzi, a quella distanza, non potevano ascoltare quello che dicevano. Lo videro parlare di qualcosa, scrollare le spalle e non fare molto altro.  
All’improvviso, però, entrambi smisero di parlare. Sirius la guardò fisso negli occhi, poi li abbassò di colpo, inclinò la testa su un lato e la ragazza arrossì.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte, come se stesse tentando di nuovo di giocare agli scacchi dei maghi contro Peter, sperando di batterlo.  
Sirius alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, sorrise come a disagio e diede una rapida occhiata alla sua sinistra, guardando nulla in particolare, poi le disse qualcosa che la fece arrossire furiosamente. La ragazza aprì la sua cartella e ne tirò fuori una pergamena, che strappò davanti ai loro occhi.   
Remus non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso. Non era colpa sua, c’era qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui si era mosso, qualcosa che, in qualche modo, addirittura lo irritò.  
“A te,” disse Sirius, tornando con un sorriso da canaglia stampato in faccia e un pezzo di pergamena tra le mani.  
James lo afferrò con diffidenza e lesse ad alta voce il contenuto del biglietto, “cinque, entrata Torre Grifondoro,” poi fissò le parole per qualche secondo. “Non ci credo.”  
Sirius alzò le sopracciglia, gongolando appena. “Emmeline cadrà ai tuoi piedi, funziona,” poi si voltò verso Remus e un sorriso furbo gli alzò un angolo della bocca. “Il lupo ti ha mangiato la lingua?”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte. “È ‘il gatto’,” lo corresse, “il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle, in quel modo tipico di chi pensa di aver vinto la conversazione. Remus scosse la testa e tornò al suo giornale.  
“E adesso?” domandò Peter, che sembrava genuinamente entusiasta di tutta quella faccenda su sguardi e occhiatine.  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio. “Adesso cosa?”  
“Che fai alle cinque?”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e colse, solo di sfuggita, una scintilla di rimprovero nello sguardo di Remus. Grugnì come se una vera risposta gli fosse costata veramente cara, poi roteò gli occhi. “Mi inventerò qualcosa.”  
Remus smise ancora una volta di leggere la sua Gazzetta del Profeta per concentrarsi su quello che si stava rivelando un autentico cretino. Aggrottò solo la fronte, come se Sirius avesse confessato di voler montare sulla groppa di un elefante.  
Roteò ancora gli occhi, cogliendo al volo l’ennesimo rimprovero non verbalizzato, poi sospirò. “Mi inventerò qualcosa di credibile?”  
Fu il turno di Remus di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Decise, ad ogni modo, che il suo giornale meritava sicuramente più attenzione di quella faccenda e smise di attaccarlo con lo sguardo.  
Una parte di lui, però, quasi festeggiò, in maniera un po’ infantile, per il solo fatto di aver spento quella fiamma di sicurezza. Normalmente sarebbe stato un pensiero abbastanza triste e meschino da riservare per qualcuno, ma il pensiero di avere avuto davvero potere sull’umore di Sirius faccio-quello-che-mi-pare Black, sotto sotto lo inorgogliva.  
Tuttavia, la calma del suo giornale durò veramente poco, perché una domanda improvvisa di Peter attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione.  
“Vorrei davvero esserne capace anch’io,” iniziò trasognato il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa, “è che non ci capisco niente di relazioni o di…” si guardò attorno, come se avesse avuto sulla punta della lingua una parola nuova e non vedesse l’ora di sfoggiarla al momento giusto, “segnali,” concluse, scrollando le spalle.  
“Li vedrai al momento giusto, Pete,” replicò Sirius, con costruito ermetismo disinvolto e riguadagnando quella sicurezza che la distrazione di Remus gli aveva concesso.  
“Ad esempio? Tu come l’hai capito che ti piaceva Marlene?”  
Quella fu la domanda che costrinse Remus ad alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su di loro. A dire il vero, la maniera in cui si era messa la conversazione avrebbe potuto offrire un dettagliato profilo di tutti i suoi amici.  
Peter non era stupido e, soprattutto, non era così svampito come voleva far sembrare. Era un lavoro sporco, il suo, fare la figura dello scemo e dell’incapace solo per estorcere informazioni. Remus ebbe la sensazione che avesse cercato un modo per arrivare a quella domanda sin dall’inizio, scavando proprio sotto la superficie come un topo in cerca di riparo.  
L’altra cosa che comprese, mentre quella domanda viaggiava sospesa tra i loro respiri, era che James aveva un ego tanto grande quanto lo era la sua attenzione al benessere dei suoi amici. Prese a guardare Sirius con un cipiglio che doveva aver copiato alla perfezione dalla McGranitt, ma, allo stesso tempo, con la comprensione di un fratello.  
“In che senso?” Sirius rise in uno sbuffo, ma distolse lo sguardo. Quando nessuno aggiunse altro si sentì costretto a riprendere la parola. “Non lo so, è simpatica, ci capiamo,” scrollò le spalle, “queste cose qua.”  
James scosse la testa e rise. “Stai scherzando, spero!” Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, questa volta sembrava davvero confuso e James lo notò, sentendosi in dovere di spiegarsi. “Amico, potresti letteralmente dire le stesse cose di me.”  
Remus e Peter annuirono e Sirius sembrò pensarci su.  
“Okay, mettiamola in un altro modo,” riprese James, con il tono di un genitore che spiega cosa sono i colori ad un bambino, “dimmi cos’ha Marlene di diverso da me.”  
Sirius aprì la bocca per parlare, un sorriso furbo che già gli alzava un angolo della bocca e che costrinse James a fermarlo prima ancora che pronunciasse la prima sillaba.  
“Fai una battuta a sfondo sessuale e ti ammazzo.”  
Sirius sbuffò, ma sorrise un po’ di più. A quel punto, la conversazione era già finita. Il suo punto fermo stava nascosto nell’impercettibile cenno di diniego di Sirius e nella velocità a captarlo negli occhi di James. Annuì, con tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno, e disse solo una cosa: “Sai già cosa devi fare.”  
Poi lasciò che la conversazione virasse sul suo ultimo allenamento di Quidditch.  
A quanto pareva la futura sfida contro i Corvonero si stava rivelando più complicata che mai, dal punto di vista tattico, e Gudgeon stilava calcoli su calcoli come se avesse avuto il potere di governare venti e temperature. James, a essere del tutto onesti, non vedeva l’ora che l’anno giungesse a termine e che Gudgeon conseguisse i suoi M.A.G.O. in modo che il posto da capitano restasse vacante. Diceva che, per questa questione, aveva un certo fiuto.  
  
***  
  
Tutto iniziò quando, due giorni dopo la bella giornata in cortile, una catena di eventi portò a un interessante finale.  
Bertha Jorkins era in quella scuola da esattamente otto anni.  
Non era riuscita a passare gli esami del quinto anno e si trovava, a quel punto, a concludere il suo percorso di studi solo quell’anno, alla fierissima età di diciannove anni appena compiuti.  
Nonostante tutto, però, Bertha ne aveva vista di acqua passare sotto i ponti e, se era pur vero che non ci si bagna due volte nello stesso fiume, Bertha si era accertata almeno di analizzare e conoscere a fondo ogni singola goccia che ne aveva fatto parte... o almeno così credeva.  
“Hanno rubato due scope alla professoressa Hooch!” sputò fuori, stando bene attenta a condire il tutto con un gridolino sorpreso abbastanza da far suonare la storia uno scandalo.  
A far concorrenza a Bertha Jorkins o, almeno, a calcare le sue orme, era arrivato un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura che rispondeva al nome di Gilderoy Allock, futuro prefetto della casa Corvonero e arrogante Cercatore, oltre che al centro di numerosi scandali, tutti meticolosamente seguiti e listati dalla stessa Bertha.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi azzurri e si portò una mano alla bocca. “E che ci hanno fatto con le scope?”  
“Questo dovresti dirmelo tu,” insinuò Bertha e le sopracciglia di Allock sembrarono voler puntare a vette anche più alte della sua fronte.  
“Oh… Be’,” temporeggiò lui, “be’ ecco, vedi... non ne ho idea.”  
“Ah no?” proseguì la ragazza, un sorriso vittorioso le si espanse sul viso, “perchè a me è parso che a rubare una delle due scope sia stato proprio tu!”  
Gilderoy la guardò fisso negli occhi per un attimo, sembrò non voler dire niente per molto tempo, continuare a fissarla come se fosse bastato a farla sparire in un soffio. Poi, però, scrollò le spalle e sorrise. “Mi hai beccato,” concesse e alzò un sopracciglio come se, in fondo, la cosa gli provocasse più piacere che preoccupazione; come se, a dirla tutta, avesse sperato di essere visto.  
Bertha incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò il mento. L’ennesimo caso era stato chiuso brillantemente dall’imbattibile detective Jorkins.  
  
***  
  
“Be’, che posso dire? Sono stato un po’ distratto.”  
Gilderoy Allock poteva anche star parlando da solo cinque minuti, ma Fabian e Gideon Prewett sentivano di averne già abbastanza. Li avevano battezzati come i cinque minuti più lunghi e noiosi della storia e c’era da dire che studiavano Storia della Magia con il professor Binns.  
Fabian scosse la testa e diede una leggera gomitata a suo fratello, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Io e Amalia…” iniziò Gilderoy, poi si interruppe per pensarci un attimo su, “Amelia,” si corresse, con un risolino. “Dicevo, io e Amelia ce l’abbiamo davvero messa tutta per non farci scoprire mentre rubavamo le scope!”  
“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa,” sussurrò Fabian, non appena riuscì a strappare suo fratello dallo stato di dormiveglia in cui era piombato.  
“Che dovremmo fare? Gonfiargli la testa come James e i suoi amici?” domandò retorico Gideon, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte, per accertarsi di non tornare a dormire.  
Fabian sgranò gli occhi e lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi ad Allock. “Sì!” esultò in un sussurro, il che gli risultò particolarmente difficile. “Questa è una grande idea.”  
“No, è fuori discussione. Dobbiamo essere più innovativi se vogliamo superarli,” lo mise in guardia Gideon, con una scrollata di spalle. Fabian si limitò a sbuffare.  
“Però sapete, una volta arrivati al limitare della foresta abbiamo sentito uno strano rumore.” Allock, qui, si esibì in un’espressione di assoluto stupore e meraviglia, come se avesse appena udito quel rumore di cui parlava per la prima volta.  
Gideon, così deciso a non copiare gli incatesimi altrui, sospirò affranto e annuì pratico a Fabian, che sorrise vittorioso. Pur di far stare zitto Allock avrebbe fatto uno strappo alla regola. Entrambi i ragazzi sfilarono in silenzio le loro bacchette dalla tasca.  
“Così le ho fatto da scudo, perché la povera Amelia tremava come una foglia e, prima che potessi rendermene conto…” Gilderoy smise di colpo di parlare, in una pausa a effetto che non nascondeva comunque un certo talento, “ecco che lo vediamo!”  
Cosa avessero visto, almeno a detta di Allock, Fabian e Gideon non lo seppero mai, perché la testa di Gilderoy prese a crescere e gonfiarsi a una velocità davvero impressionante.  
“Che… che sta succedendo?” domandò lui, mentre la voce prendeva un tono più grave e costretto. Si batté immediatamente entrambe le mani sulle guance, constatando, con sommo orrore, che erano diventate quasi il doppio del solito. Gli occhi si rimpicciolirono e la vista gli si annebbiò, mentre continuava a battere le mani sulle guance cercando di sgonfiarle.  
Fabian e Gideon se la diedero a gambe levate. Contavano sul fatto che, fino a quel momento, i loro scherzi erano sempre stati spettacolari e mai offensivi e speravano, quindi, che nessuno avrebbe mai pensato a loro come potenziali aggressori.  
  
***  
  
A questo punto della curiosa catena d’eventi, Fabian e Gideon decisero di farsi un giro per il castello, un po’ per costruirsi un alibi, un po’ perché il brivido di un incantesimo d’attacco su un pallone gonfiato come Allock era stato emozionante e li aveva lasciati carichi di energia.  
“Forse dovremmo cambiare la nostra etica da combinaguai,” considerò Fabian, girando oltre l’ennesimo angolo del castello.  
“Non è una cattiva idea,” gli diede corda Gideon, “le prime volte verrebbero incolpati James e gli altri e, prima che possano sospettare di noi, potremmo smettere di fare scherzi offensivi per un po’ e non destare mai sospetti!”  
Fabian annuì energico e la sua zazzera di capelli rossi lo seguì nel movimento. “Tu mi capisci al volo.”  
“A questo proposito,” iniziò Gideon e un sorriso sghembo gli si formò velocemente sul viso, “c’è un incantesimo interessante che conosco da un po’.”  
Fabian sgranò gli occhi entusiasta e annuì pratico, incalzandolo a mostrarglielo.  
Gideon, quindi, si guardò un attimo attorno e poi sfoderò la bacchetta, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi.  
Accadde tutto molto velocemente, _troppo velocemente._ Percorrevano uno dei corridoi che costeggiava il cortile interno di Hogwarts, quindi, per Gideon, fu davvero facile puntare la bacchetta contro un albero oltre uno degli archi e mirare con precisione. “ _Waddiwasi!_ ” pronunciò e una foglia si staccò da un ramo, prendendo la velocità di un proiettile, che spedì dritto davanti a sé.  
Peccato che, a fine corridoio, proprio subito dopo una svolta, comparvero Bellatrix Black, scortata dai fratelli Lestrange. La foglia volò nella sua direzione, fendendo l’aria e guadagnando velocità di centimetro in centimetro. Prima che Gideon potesse accorgersi di star mirando a Bellatrix, la foglia le si conficcò in un braccio, coperto dagli strati spessi della sua tunica.  
“Merda,” sussurrò Fabian, che aveva avuto più tempo per registrare la situazione ed era quindi più pronto. “Scappa,” sussurrò, afferrando Gideon per la manica dell’uniforme e trascinandolo via, svoltando per il corridoio da cui erano venuti.  
I gemelli Prewett ebbero fortuna. L’incantesimo Waddiwasi era raro, ma anche l’ultima delle loro specialità e Bellatrix sembrava troppo presa dalla sua discussione con Rabastan per badare a chi camminava davanti a sé.  
  
***  
  
Bellatrix aggrottò la fronte, ma non esalò neanche un verso di dolore o di stupore. Abbassò lentamente lo sguardo sulla foglia conficcata nel suo braccio come se fosse stata un’interessante specie di insetto. La prese tra l’indice e il pollice e la staccò con uno strattone.  
“Da dove arriva?” domandò Rodolphus, alzando lo sguardo come un segugio, a guardarsi attorno.  
Ma Bellatrix sorrideva, intrappolando la lingua tra i denti e osservando il sangue scorrere scuro sulla punta della foglia. “Qualcuno si è divertito!” mormorò, pur sembrando la più divertita nei paraggi.  
Alzò lo sguardo di scatto davanti a sé, come se avesse avuto l’abilità di fiutare il colpevole solo _pensando_ di poterlo vedere.  
Rabastan aggrottò la fronte e scoprì i denti in sorriso che non aveva niente di autentico e tutto di terrificante. Lo sguardo prese a vagare nervoso in ogni direzione, con gli occhi di uno abituato a guardare ogni cosa nello stesso momento.  
“Che succede?”  
Proprio alle sue spalle, come se avessero imparato ad accorrere all’odore di sangue, comparvero Avery e Mulciber, seguiti da Regulus, che sembrava solo particolarmente annoiato.  
Bellatrix mostrò loro la foglia come una trofeo e un ghigno le si aprì sulle labbra. A un primo sguardo sarebbe potuto sembrare identico a quello di Sirius, ma il modo in cui le si arricciava il labbro superiore e le si alzavano gli angoli ai lati era molto meno giocoso e decisamente più meschino. Era una questione di piccolissimi dettagli.  
“Chi è stato?” domandò pratico Mulciber, indicando con un cenno del capo la foglia che Bellatrix teneva tra le mani.  
Lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle, un sorriso falsamente innocente e per questo _inquietante_ le strisciò sulle labbra. Regulus la osservò con attenzione.  
“Oh, ma guarda chi si vede!” pronunciò Avery, spiazzando tutti per un momento e gonfiando il petto.  
Davanti a loro, al capo opposto del corridoio, erano appena spuntate quattro ragazze, che sembravano aver notato l’allegra compagnia Serpeverde nel momento in cui l’aveva fatto anche Avery.  
“Oh, Rabastan?” chiamò Bellatrix, lanciandogli un’occhiata significativa. A dirla tutta, infatti, Bellatrix era stata costretta a iniziare a uscire con Rodolphus perché era il futuro erede della casa Lestrange, ma suo fratello minore, sebbene con qualche rotella fuori posto, sembrava perlomeno un po’ più dinamico e proprio per questa ragione più... interessante. “Sbaglio o sono state proprio loro a lanciarmi quell’incantesimo?”  
Lily, Mary, Dorcas e Marlene si erano fermate non appena si erano rese conto del potenziale pericolo in cui si erano imbattute. Si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce, ma sperarono di poter avere un dialogo civile. “Non ti abbiamo attaccata,” ribatté Mary decisa. La voce non le tremò e mantenne lo sguardo di Bellatrix.  
“Io mi ricordo di sì,” ribatté Rabastan, con un sibilo.  
“Oh, è successo,” continuò Mulciber, annuendo e muovendo qualche minaccioso passo in avanti.  
Lily si mosse molto piano a sfiorare la sua bacchetta e fissò gli avversari come a volerne studiare ogni più impercettibile movimento.  
Avery, però, abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani e rise. Una risata bassa e sinistra, plasmata dal ghigno attraverso cui usciva. “Ma guarda un po’,” iniziò, inclinando la testa su un lato, “una come _te_ che vuole puntare la bacchetta su uno come _me_.”  
Marlene aggrottò la fronte e soppesò con lo sguardo ognuno degli avversari, prestando particolare attenzione a Regulus. Lo guardò obbedire a un cenno di Bellatrix e sfoderare la bacchetta.  
“ _Immobilus_ ,” pronunciò Dorcas, la voce calma e fredda e la bacchetta che puntava al petto di Avery.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, dopo che fu lanciato. Un silenzio in cui Avery tentò di difendersi troppo tardi e finì per incassare l’incantesimo e immobilizzarsi. I suoi compagni si scambiarono qualche sguardo, come a dividersi le prede.  
Bellatrix, in particolare, sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso vittorioso le illuminò lo sguardo, mentre si voltava verso le ragazze. “Ma qui nessuno aveva intenzione di attaccarvi,” ribatté, con voce vagamente cantilenante.  
Lily sbuffò derisoria e mosse veloce il polso a deviare una luce rossa che era _scappata_ dalla punta della bacchetta di Mulciber. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse e non voleva saperlo. Il ragazzo alzò irritato un angolo della bocca, in una specie di ringhio abbastanza ridicolo.  
Fu in quel momento che Lily incontrò lo sguardo di Regulus. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se fosse stata sul punto di capire qualcosa, poi scosse la testa e si decise a concentrarsi sugli altri quattro: lui, le suggerì l’istinto, non era un pericolo.  
Bellatrix attaccò proprio mentre Lily tentò di disarmarla. Volarono scintille per un attimo e l’onda dell’incantesimo rimbalzò su entrambe le bacchette, facendo barcollare le ragazze all'indietro.   
In quel momento Rodolphus sussurrò qualcosa e Avery tornò a muoversi. Ringhiò e mosse il collo. Mary l’avrebbe trovato quasi divertente se non avesse puntato la bacchetta contro Dorcas, per restituire il favore.  
Rodolphus, invece, non fece molto altro. Sorrise furbo, però, e in un attimo diede loro le spalle e andò via, il mantello che svolazzava pesante ai suoi piedi e i compagni che gli coprivano le spalle da qualunque attacco.  
“Che cosa sta facendo?” domandò Dorcas, mentre respingeva con qualche difficoltà gli attacchi intermittenti e aggressivi di Avery. La mascella tagliente che si muoveva al ritmo dei suoi sorrisetti, mentre fendeva l’aria con i tocchi aggressivi della sua bacchetta.  
Lily aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa, deviando l’ennesima luce rossa di Bellatrix. “Non attaccate, sta andando sicuramente a chiamare qualcuno,” annunciò, combattendo l’istinto di azzannare la sua avversaria, mentre rideva sarcastica.  
“Evans, giusto?” Bellatrix alzò un sopracciglio scuro, lo sdegno che traspariva chiaramente dal modo con cui aveva pronunciato il suo cognome. _Indegno_. “Non è così che si vince un duello.”  
Marlene, alla sua destra, espirò pesantemente. Se fosse stata arrabbiata o scocciata, però, Lily non fu in grado di capirlo senza guardarla.  
“ _Expulso_ ,” sussurrò Rabastan e una striscia spezzata e bianca si liberò dalla punta della sua bacchetta come se fosse stata un fulmine. Marlene sgranò gli occhi e si scagliò contro Lily un attimo prima che venisse colpita, cadendo assieme a lei ed evitando l’incantesimo per un soffio. Una ciocca di capelli biondi cadde sul pavimento di pietra e bruciò fino a ridursi in polvere, per effetto della scarica elettrica. “Sanguesporco di merda,” pronunciò Rabastan, passandosi la punta della lingua sui denti e ghignando.  
Marlene serrò la mascella e si alzò di scatto, non preoccupandosi più di Lily, ma fissando Rabastan negli occhi. “ _Expelliarmus_ ,” pronunciò, alzando il mento e disarmando Avery e Mulciber insieme. Lasciò cadere le loro bacchette a terra e scosse ancora il polso, appropriandosi di quella di Rabastan. Dorcas puntò Bellatrix, senza lasciarle via d’uscita.  
Rabastan non aveva paura, ma aveva smesso di ridere. Lasciò vagare velocissimo lo sguardo attorno a lui, più per abitudine che per necessità, ma poi lo puntò negli occhi di Marlene e la studiò. Se il suo avversario non fosse stato lei, l’avrebbe senza dubbio intimidito.  
“Stai bene?” domandò Mary, raggiungendo Lily e offrendole una mano per alzarsi. La ragazza annuì e sospirò come se fosse stata colpevole di qualcosa.  
Poi Marlene fece una cosa inaspettata: lanciò la sua bacchetta di lato, il suono che produsse nell’impatto sembrò allargarsi nell’aria e amplificarsi.  
“Marlene,” tentò di richiamarla Dorcas, ma lei aveva già mosso il primo passo.  
Rabastan alzò un sopracciglio, deridendola con lo sguardo, poi incrociò le braccia al petto con aria di sfida.  
Marlene non disse una parola; caricò col braccio finché il suo pugno non collise con la guancia di Rabastan, contro i primi accenni sporadici e unti di barba.  
Proprio nel momento dell’impatto, però, Bellatrix sussurrò qualcosa che aveva sbirciato da un libro di un suo compagno: “ _Sectumsempra_.”  
Marlene gridò, allontanandosi di scatto e osservando solo di sfuggita il sangue scuro che scorreva lungo lo zigomo di Rabastan.  
Ciò che la confuse, prima che il dolore richiedesse tutta la sua attenzione, fu che aveva la mano coperta di sangue e sembrava decisamente troppo per essere quello di Rabastan. Si morse un labbro e indietreggiò, costringendosi a non urlare e tentando di fermare l'emorragia premendo la mano sana sulle nocche.  
Bellatrix schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. “Non funziona ancora bene,” sussurrò ad Avery e Mulciber, muovendo veloce la bacchetta a recuperare quelle dei suoi compagni e prendendo la stessa direzione di Rodolphus. Non aspettò nessuno, si limitò semplicemente ad andarsene, sapendo per certo che l’avrebbero seguita. “Neanche un pugno come si deve…” considerò, ancora di spalle, e la sua voce rimbalzò sulle mura come vetro rotto.  
Rabastan si sfiorò la guancia e osservò il risultato sulle sue mani. Fissò uno sguardo disgustato in quello di Marlene e le voltò le spalle con sdegno, seguito da Mulciber e Avery. Un secondo prima di andar via, però, si guardò alle spalle un’ultima volta, per sputare a terra e in direzione di Marlene.  
  
***  
  
La luce tenue del pomeriggio filtrava placida attraverso le inferriate a rombi dell’infermeria e, sebbene Marlene avesse una voglia immane di mettersi a gridare dal dolore, un senso di tranquillità le scivolò nel petto.  
Lily non sembrava dello stesso avviso. “Madama Chips…” iniziò, spostandosi di lato e rivelando la sua amica, che gocciolava sangue dalla mano sul pavimento dell’infermeria.  
“Che cosa è successo?” domandò la donna, lanciandosi in avanti e interrompendo qualunque preambolo di Lily per soccorrere Marlene. La ragazza le porse la mano, ancora stretta a pugno, con un sopracciglio alzato e un vago scetticismo.  
“Credo sia un incantesimo,” mormorò Marlene, mentre si lasciava trasportare per un braccio sul letto più vicino.  
“Oh, lo credo bene!” si innervosì la Medimaga, non tanto con Marlene, ma con il lavoro inutile che quegli studenti amavano propinarle. “Ricordi la formula?”  
Marlene scosse la testa e puntò lo sguardo sull'amica. Neanche Lily seppe fornire informazioni più dettagliate.  
La donna mormorò qualche commento irritato e poggiò un panno imbevuto d’acqua sul pugno ancora stretto di Marlene, poi, continuando a borbottare, si diresse in tutta fretta fuori dall’infermeria, forse nello stanzino delle pozioni curative.  
“Ciao,” salutò un ragazzo, seduto proprio sul letto di fronte a quello di Marlene. Sembrava stare benissimo, ma gli occhi grandi e scuri avevano un’aria un po’ persa.  
“Ciao!” ricambiarono Lily e Marlene, contemporaneamente.  
“Bertram Aubrey,” si presentò lui, stendendo una mano davanti a sé in un ironico tentativo di stringere le loro. “Corvonero.”  
Marlene ridacchiò e alzò la mano destra, con una scrollata di spalle. Qualche goccia di sangue cadde pesante dalla sua mano e il ragazzo unì le sopracciglia, in uno sguardo dispiaciuto e divertito insieme. “Marlene,” pronunciò poi, prima di accennare col capo in direzione della sua amica. “Lei è Lily. Grifondoro.”  
Lily mosse una mano in segno di saluto e sorrise gentile. “Come mai sei qui?”  
Bertram scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo furiosamente un attimo dopo. “Ehm,” iniziò sorridendo e muovendo una mano davanti a sé, “mi hanno… gonfiato la testa.”  
Gli occhi di Lily crebbero almeno il doppio del normale. “Ti hanno gonfiato la testa?” domandò, anche se aveva sentito benissimo.  
“Be’ sì, ma ora sto una favola!” le informò, battendo la mano un paio di volte sulla sua testa e sorridendo smagliante. Il colorito congestionato, però, non accennava a lasciargli le guance. “Sono solo un po’ assonnato. A te che è successo alla mano?”  
“Scusami, chi ti ha gonfiato la testa?” lo ignorò spiccia Lily, le cui guance andavano imporporandosi dalla rabbia di secondo in secondo.  
Bertram si morse il labbro inferiore e prese nuovamente ad arrossire. Abbassò lo sguardo e disse, con un filo di voce: “Credo sia stato il tuo ragazzo,” e indicò Marlene col capo. “Ho chiesto a lui e a James un consiglio per un incantesimo scherzoso e non troppo drastico,” iniziò Bertram con una scrollata di spalle, “ma loro hanno pensato di mostrarmelo. Forse abbiamo un’idea diversa di ‘drastico’,” concluse, alzando entrambe le mani e ridacchiando.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Marlene, stringendo le labbra. Lily, accanto a lei, sospirava scocciata a intervalli regolari, ma Marlene la ignorò. Bertram mosse una mano davanti a sé, come a scacciare una mosca.  
“Io te l’ho detto che devi cercarti di meglio,” considerò Lily, fissando uno sguardo deciso in quello già annoiato di Marlene. Sorrise, a dire il vero, perché Lily diventava sempre molto buffa, quando tirava fuori quell’argomento. “Il mare è pieno di pesci e tu hai scelto il peggiore!” continuò Lily, che era ormai partita per la tangente, mentre Madama Chips tornava con una decina di pozioni tra le mani.  
“Be’,” iniziò Bertram, che non aveva smesso di arrossire un attimo. Alzò una mano sui folti capelli scuri, grattandosi la nuca a disagio. “in effetti il mare _è_ pieno di pesci,” notò e Lily smise di borbottare per fissare uno sguardo incuriosito in quello basso di Bertram, “ora, se hai scelto il peggiore non lo so, ma ce ne sono di interessanti, quando non gli gonfiano la testa!” il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo solo per un attimo a incontrare gli occhi di Marlene, poi lo abbassò nuovamente ed espirò come se avesse trattenuto il fiato per gli ultimi dieci minuti di conversazione. Giurò di averlo sentito sussurrare a se stesso: _‘L’hai detto davvero, sei un campione di coraggio, Bertram, un supereroe’_.  
Marlene arrossì e rise imbarazzata e quasi non notò Madama Chips che la costringeva a schiudere il pugno e mostrarle le dita. Fiotti di sangue si liberarono dalle giunture delle falangi e Marlene alzò un sopracciglio preoccupata. “Scusa,” si sentì in dovere di dire e Bertram mosse incurante una mano: l’aveva a stento notato.  
Madama Chips mormorò qualche incantesimo e il sangue si dileguò in un lampo, lasciando dei tagli profondi sui palmi e sulle nocche, che ripresero in un attimo a sanguinare copiosamente. L’infermiera si accigliò. “Che cosa hai fatto?”  
Marlene esitò e prese a borbottare qualche scusa incomprensibile, ma Madama Chips la interruppe quasi subito, portando le mani ai fianchi e scuotendo la testa.  
“Dimmelo pure, preferisco mantenere un paio di segreti che vedere un paziente morire dissanguato,” la rassicurò la donna e Marlene pensò che in fondo avesse ragione.  
“Ho tirato un pugno,” ammise, lanciando un veloce sguardo a Lily, che annuì, incalzandola a proseguire, “ma è stato un incantesimo a farmi sanguinare la mano.”  
“Sì,” concordò la donna, sfiorando il palmo di Marlene con le dita e annuendo pratica, “inizia a prendere questa,” comandò poi, mettendole tra le mani una boccetta dal vetro verde scuro e tornando a borbottare tra sé.  
“Hai tirato un pugno?” si intromise nuovo Bertram, sgranando gli occhi e guardandola ammirato.  
Marlene annuì e rise appena.  
“Ed è andato a segno?”  
Marlene annuì ancora e fu il suo turno di arrossire, quando lo sguardo di Bertram si illuminò ancora una volta.  
“Forte!” commentò ammirato, scuotendo la testa come se fosse stato semplicemente ovvio che tirare un pugno fosse forte.  
“Grazie mille, Aubrey, ma è bene ricordare che non possiamo certo andare in giro a tirare pugni a chi ci è antipatico, altrimenti i miei letti sarebbero tutti occupati!” rimproverò Madama Chips, passando una pozione dalla fiala tozza a Marlene e gesticolando affinché la bevesse.  
Bertram alzò un sopracciglio e annuì, ma un sorriso divertito gli alzò gli angoli della bocca.  
Quando Marlene incontrò lo sguardo di Lily, però, fu costretta a fare i conti con il risultato inaspettato che aveva partorito quella infinita catena di eventi iniziata con i pettegolezzi di Bertha Jorkins. Lily, infatti, le sorrideva incoraggiante e si premurava, anche, di condire quel sorriso con varie occhiate plateali in direzione di Bertram Aubrey.  
Marlene scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma, intimamente, si sentì fortemente confusa.  
  
***  
  
_Gennaio, 1979_  
  
James si guardò attorno circospetto. Quando constatò che nessuno gli stava prestando attenzione alzò una mano ad arruffarsi i capelli, con aria disinvolta, e indietreggiò verso il tavolo in mogano alle sue spalle. Una donna dalla schiena ricurva lo squadrò per un attimo, infine gli sorrise, scoprendo due file di denti neri e spezzati in più punti. Il giovane ricambiò, lasciando trasparire un falso ribrezzo e senso di superiorità.  
Quando sfiorò col sedere il tavolo verso cui indietreggiava, vi poggiò una mano e alzò di scatto lo sguardo sulla porta del locale. Sirius, con il volto modificato dalla pozione polisucco, ricambiò e aggrottò le sopracciglia bionde. James batté solo le palpebre, ma a Sirius parve che avesse anche impercettibilmente annuito, quindi, come da programma, lasciò scivolare una mano sul pomello della porta, guardandosi ai lati nel mentre.  
“Ti porto qualcosa, ragazzo?” il cameriere piombò davanti a James come se fosse apparso dal nulla.  
Liquidò la sorpresa e annuì sicuro, spostandosi un ciuffo di capelli lisci e ordinati dalla faccia. “Whiskey incendiario,” ordinò, alzando un po’ il mento e guardando l’uomo con sufficienza. Questo si allontanò borbottando qualche lamentela.  
“Insopportabili, vero?” domandò Rodolphus Lestrange, indicando col capo il cameriere che era appena sparito dietro il bancone.  
James annuì pur non sapendo esattamente per quale motivo un cameriere che viene a prendere gli ordini risultasse insopportabile agli occhi di Rodolphus.  
“Insopportabili,” convenne Rabastan, con voce adrenalinica e correndo con lo sguardo a scandagliare ogni cliente del locale.  
James annuì ancora e mise una mano nella tasca del suo mantello senza farsi notare. Alzò ancora lo sguardo su Sirius e scosse il capo in una domanda criptica: _Quanto tempo abbiamo?_  
Sirius lo imitò e scosse la testa a sua volta, picchiettando un paio di volte sul polso con un dito per informarlo che non c’era più tempo. James si voltò ancora verso i fratelli Lestrange e diede una rapida occhiata a Yaxley.  
“Che vuoi?” gli domandò lui, provocatorio, e un sorriso viscido gli si aprì sulle labbra.  
“Chi è quello?” domandò James, ignorandolo e accennando col capo in un angolo del locale. “Non l’ho mai visto qui.”  
I Lestrange e Yaxley tesero il collo per una rapida occhiata e James lasciò scivolare tre sfere dorate nei loro calici di Whiskey Incendiario, poi si voltò verso Sirius e annuì proprio mentre gli ex compagni di scuola tornavano a guardarlo.  
Sirius, però, sgranò gli occhi e mosse velocissimo una mano al di sotto del collo, suggereneogli aggressivo di tagliare corto, poi si indicò i capelli.  
James recepì al volo, staccò le mani dal tavolo in legno scuro e se le portò velocissimo in testa, a coprire i ciuffi scuri che tornavano a crescere indomabili. Sirius aprì la porta con un gesto fluido e alzò una mano in segno di saluto. “Riguardatevi!” augurò al locale, mentre gli occhi riprendevano il loro colore naturale e il sorriso tornava a essere insolente come al solito. Poi abbassò velocemente la zip del giubbotto di pelle e rivelò una t-shirt con una fenice dorata, che si stagliava fiera su uno sfondo nero. Qualcuno, nel locale, sobbalzò, ma James lo afferrò per un polso e richiuse la porta della bettola con un tonfo.  
Yaxley, Rabastan e Rodolphus ebbero solo il tempo di sgranare gli occhi e abbassarli sul loro whiskey, che aveva preso a schiumare copiosamente. Dopo qualche secondo, un fumo pesante si espanse nella locanda con uno scoppio.  
  
“Metti in moto,” ordinò James, saltando sul sellino posteriore. In realtà era qualche secondo che Sirius continuava a saltare impaziente sulla pedivella, pregando che un suono, uno qualunque e speranzoso, li salvasse dalla loro irresponsabile uscita a effetto.  
“Cazzo,” soffiò, voltandosi di scatto verso la porta ancora chiusa del locale. Gli venne voglia di mettersi a gridare di gioia quando il motore rombò nell’umidità invernale e la motocicletta sfrecciò dopo un attimo lungo il viale.  
James esultò e liberò un grido che rimbombò tra i palazzi, l’entusiasmo che si mischiava all’adrenalina mentre Sirius prendeva velocità. Osservò i suoi capelli tornare scuri e lunghi e la pozione polisucco esaurirsi definitivamente. Si assicurò al fianco del suo migliore amico con la mano destra e ravanò con la sinistra nella tasca del suo mantello.  
“Che stai facendo?” gridò Sirius oltre la sua spalla, superando il volume del vento. Non c’era una sola inflessione nel suo tono che non fosse ironica.  
James sbuffò e cavò fuori dalla tasca i suoi occhiali. “Non ci vedo,” spiegò inforcandoli e beandosi del vento tra i capelli, che gli ricordava tanto quello di una scopa.  
Prima che potessero complimentarsi vicendevolmente per il successo in missione, una sirena si diffuse proprio alle loro spalle. Luci blu e bianche presero a stagliarsi a intermittenza sulla strada davanti e ai lati della motocicletta e James rischiò un’occhiata alle sue spalle. “Non ci credo,” scosse la testa, “polizia babbana.”  
Sirius sbuffò derisorio e prese velocità, scambiando un solo, brevissimo, sguardo d’intesa con James. “Ho sempre sognato un inseguimento!” confessò poi, saltellando sul sellino e godendosi ogni goccia di adrenalina che gli scorreva nel sangue.  
“Più veloce!” gli intimò James, gridando ancora per farsi sentire sopra il vento.  
Sirius ridacchiò e James alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Fai una battuta a sfondo sessuale e ti ammazzo.”  
“Ti ricordo che guido io.”  
“Me ne farò una ragione,” gridò James, mentre Sirius prendeva una curva strettissima che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a chiunque. Quella di James, evidentemente, doveva essere molto resistente.  
“Insieme anche nella morte?”  
“ _Sempre_ ,” ribatté James, senza esitare neanche un attimo. Sentì distintamente, oltre la sirena, il vento e i motori di altre auto, che Sirius mancò un respiro.  
  
Circa un quarto d’ora dopo, la moto svoltò velocissima, svanendo in una stradina laterale. [1]   
“Ma che fai?” domandò James, il silenzio del viale gli concesse di abbassare la voce e riuscire a farsi sentire comunque, “è un vicolo cieco!”  
“Lo so, _James_ ,” ribatté Sirius, come se il suo amico fosse diventato improvvisamente molto stupido. “Preparati,” lo avvertì poi, lasciando la mano sinistra dal manubrio per dare un paio di pacche sulla spalla destra di James, “e metti su la tua migliore faccia tosta,” riuscì a dire, prima che i fari della macchina nella polizia puntassero i loro occhi luminosi sui ragazzi. Seguì il tonfo di una portiera che veniva chiusa.  
“Scendete dalla moto!” tuonò una voce.   
James obbedì, seguito dal suo amico e lesse, quando il proprietario della voce si posizionò sulla stessa linea dei fari, ‘Serg. Fisher’.  
“Niente casco!” gridò il sergente, puntando il dito contro di loro. “Superamento del limite di velocità… e di parecchio! E non vi siete fermati per la polizia!”  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise. “Ci sarebbe tanto piaciuto fermarci per una chiacchiera, ma stavamo…”  
“Non fare il furbo, voi due siete nei guai fino al collo!” ringhiò un altro poliziotto che rispondeva al nome di PC Anderson. “Nomi!”  
Sirius sorrise vittorioso e fece spallucce. “Nomi?” ripeté, alzando gli occhi come a ricordare qualcosa. “Vediamo… C’è Wilberforce, Bathsheba,” scoccò una veloce occhiata a James e rise, “Elvendork!”  
“E il bello di quest’ultimo è che può usarlo per qualunque genere,” continuò James, che aveva capito che prendere tempo era l’arma che aveva scelto Sirius.   
“Oh, ma intendevate i _nostri_ nomi?” domandò Sirius e sentì l’eccitazione della sua forma da cane scorrergli nelle vene quando Anderson sputacchiò frasi incoerenti e arrabbiate. “Bastava dirlo! Lui è James Potter e io sono Sirius Black!”  
“Le cose si metteranno _seriamente nere_ tra un minuto, piccoli…” [2]  
Ma James e Sirius smisero di ascoltarlo, perché entrambi alzarono gli occhi su tre figure nuove che erano appena entrate in scena. Rabastan, Rodolphus e Yaxley si avvicinavano di secondo in secondo al vicolo cieco, in groppa alle loro scope.  
James e Sirius sfoderarono le bacchette nello stesso istante con un gesto fluido. “Insieme,” sussurrò James.  
“ _Wingardium Leviosa!”_ pronunciarono contemporaneamente i ragazzi e l’auto della polizia si alzò sulle ruote posteriori, sbarrando la strada ai Mangiamorte e facendoli sbattere sul cofano. Le scope dei ragazzi si sfracellarono nell’impatto e Sirius e James scelsero quel momento per saltare nuovamente in sella.  
“Grazie mille!” gridò Sirius, superando il baccano del motore che rombava, “vi dobbiamo un favore!”  
“Già, è stato bello conoscervi!” gli diede corda James, stringendo i fianchi di Sirius e preparandosi per quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. “E non dimenticate: Elvendork è unisex!”  
James mosse veloce la bacchetta e l’auto della polizia tornò in strada con un tonfo, stridendo sulle pareti strette del vicolo. Sirius si sollevò da terra e la moto si allontanò e svanì nella fredda notte di gennaio. James scosse un’ultima volta la bacchetta e si preoccupò di lanciare un _oblivion_ sugli sfortunati poliziotti.  
“Moody ci scuoierà vivi!” gridò Sirius, oltre il vento.  
“Cosa avevate in testa?” lo imitò James, muovendo la testa a scatti e strizzando l’occhio di continuo, “La prossima volta siete fuori, irresponsabili!”  
“Ottima imitazione, Jamie!” Sirius lo seguì negli scatti con la testa, che dovevano emulare in maniera forse un po’ semplice l’occhio magico dell'Auror.  
“Sì, ma non è di lui che dovremmo aver paura.” continuò il ragazzo, alzando gli occhiali sul ponte del naso.  
“Oh, Lily e Remus ci faranno il culo!”  
Ma Sirius e James, nonostante la guerra e le imminenti partacce, erano insieme a venti metri da terra, e non sembrava esistere altro posto perfetto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Questa scena è un prequel scritto da JK Rowling nel 2008, ma il suo è dal punto di vista dei poliziotti. Ecco i link al testo [originale](https://www.mugglenet.com/harry-potter/james-sirius-prequel/) e [tradotto](https://eateseseirimastoconharry.com/prequel-ufficiale/). Nello specifico, il link al testo originale manda su un sito che NON supporta alcuna forma di transfobia e potete dunque visionarlo senza rischiare di incappare in siti gestiti dalla scrittrice. Quello italiano, invece, è "E a te che sei rimasto con Harry fin proprio alla fine".  
[2] "Seriamente nere", in inglese, è scritto "seriously black", che ha pronuncia simile a "Sirius Black".


	15. Capitolo 13 - Non sei solo

  
  
_Settembre, 1995_  
  
L’acqua scrosciava placida nel lavandino ormai scheggiato e ingiallito dalla scarsa pulizia. Remus bussò un paio di volte sulla porta in legno d’ebano già socchiusa. Le sue nocche non fecero che aprirla ulteriormente. Sbirciò nel bagno e con la mano la spalancò definitivamente.  
“Ciao,” salutò, appoggiandosi con il busto allo stipite e osservando Sirius accennare soltanto col capo nella sua direzione, in un gesto impercettibile che doveva essere una forma fiacca di saluto.  
“Secondo te è la lama giusta?” domandò semplicemente lui, alzando un sopracciglio dubbioso e mostrandogli un rasoio a mano libera.  
Remus rise piano e annuì. Lo osservò bagnare la lama e spargere una quantità generosa di schiuma da barba su di essa. Alzò un sopracciglio. “Lo sai che non si fa così, vero?” Sirius puntò gli occhi su di lui e assottigliò lo sguardo. Remus sospirò. “Devi mettere la schiuma in faccia e poi raschiare.”  
“La posso sempre spalmare _con_ la lama e _poi_ raschiare,” tentò di difendersi, nonostante fosse evidente che non era quello il suo piano iniziale.  
Remus incrociò le braccia al petto e gli fece cenno con una mano di proseguire.  
Sirius alzò il rasoio e se lo portò a una guancia, ma l’atmosfera ilare di un secondo prima svanì esattamente in quell’istante. La mano gli tremò e Remus aggrottò la fronte e lo osservò più profondamente. Per un attimo gli passò per la testa l’idea di fermarlo, dirgli che poteva farsi male, ma fu quasi più struggente vederlo lasciar cadere la lama nel lavandino. Questa atterrò con un rumore alto e metallico. Sirius sbuffò frustrato e alzò una mano a portarsi indietro i capelli. A Remus ricordò James per una frazione di secondo e l’ennesimo spillo gli bucò il petto.  
Era una sensazione quotidiana, ormai, quella degli spilli. Sirius lo costringeva a rivivere giornalmente tutto il dolore che aveva già processato. Non lo odiava per questo, non era colpa sua, d’altronde, ed era piuttosto sicuro che non fosse solo nel suo tour nel dolore passato, ma restava il fatto che adesso Sirius, abituato ad essere solo un ricordo, era diventato una presenza agrodolce con cui fare i conti ogni mattina. Remus lo stava evitando come un idiota nelle quattro mura immense della sua casa d’infanzia.  
“Vuoi che faccia io?” gli domandò dunque, perché continuare a ignorarlo o associarlo al suo dolore era una maniera stupida di recuperare gli anni passati separati.  
Sirius alzò uno sguardo grigio su di lui. C’era qualcosa di spento per sempre dove era abituato a vedere una luce quasi impossibile per qualunque essere umano e un altro spillo gli perforò il petto. Poi, però, un pizzico di orgoglio gli accese le pupille e Remus riuscì praticamente a _vedere_ la risposta arrogante e negativa che stava per sfuggirgli dalle labbra.  
“Non te l’ho chiesto perché sei debole,” gli rispose prima ancora che Sirius potesse verbalizzare qualunque pensiero, “te l’ho chiesto perché è evidente che non ce la fai,” continuò freddo, perché non sarebbe bastata una vita a far dimenticare a Remus come doveva prenderlo e quanto doveva sfidarlo per ottenere quello che voleva da lui. Tredici anni, in fondo, erano una sciocchezza in confronto a una vita.  
“Ce la faccio, ma se stai lì a giudicarmi non ci riesco.”  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio e abbassò lo sguardo sul rasoio nel lavandino, con una certa eloquenza. “Non sai nemmeno come si fa, perché non usi la magia?” e, a quel punto, Remus fece il grande errore di tirare fuori la bacchetta.  
Sirius si schermò con le mani e scosse la testa energicamente. “Voglio farlo alla babbana.”  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, occhi negli occhi, poi Remus annuì e rinfoderò la bacchetta. Entrò nel bagno senza aspettare un invito, poi picchiettò sulla sua spalla, costringendolo a indietreggiare. “Siediti sul gabinetto.”  
“Col cazzo.”  
“Con la tavoletta chiusa, idiota,” lo prese in giro Remus, ma entrambi ridacchiavano come sintonizzati finalmente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
“Lo sai fare?” domandò Sirius, genuinamente curioso, mentre aspettava sul gabinetto che Remus raccattasse schiuma e rasoio. Prese anche un paio di forbici.  
“Lo preferisco anch’io _alla babbana_ ,” lo prese in giro lui e alzò le forbici. Sirius alzò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa e Remus si limitò a scuotere la testa con una risata. “Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta?”  
“Poco meno di un anno, credo,” rispose Sirius, con una scrollata di spalle. Dopo Azkaban non aveva prestato particolare attenzione al suo aspetto e aveva preferito concentrarsi su Harry, sulle prossime mosse e su come agire. “L’ho fatta con un coltellino svizzero. Non un bello spettacolo.” Remus annuì soltanto e tagliò con le forbici gli eccessi di barba, finché non raggiunse una lunghezza che si potesse radere.  
Cadde un silenzio confortevole, durante tutto questo processo. Remus lo sentiva fremere come un cane incapace a star fermo e alzava ogni tanto gli occhi a incontrare i suoi, in uno sguardo un po’ ironico, un po’ affettuoso.  
“Ti pesa?”  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio confuso. “Cosa?”  
“Stare chiuso qui,” spiegò lui, tornando con l’attenzione alle sue forbici.  
“Intendi stare _rin_ chiuso qui?” lo corresse Sirius con un sorriso furbo, “no, mi mancavano le sbarre. E poi è una meraviglia, sono scappato da questa casa perché mi piaceva,” continuò sarcastico, ma sorrise quando Remus alzò un angolo della bocca, ancora concentrato sulle sue forbici. Nell’aria vagava, un po’ in disparte, una frase a metà sul luogo in cui si fosse rifugiato quando era scappato di casa.  
“Domanda stupida.”  
“Decisamente, _professor Lupin_.”  
Remus soffiò una risata e gli batté un paio di volte una mano su una guancia. “Lavati la faccia,” ordinò e Sirius annuì e, con un sospiro, si alzò.  
Remus diluì una quantità più o meno generosa di sapone, fece in modo che schiumasse e aspettò che tornasse a sedersi.  
“Sfido!” gridò Sirius, gli occhi che brillavano improvvisamente d’astuzia e un principio di sorriso a togliergli almeno dieci degli anni in più che dimostrava. Remus alzò veloce lo sguardo nel suo e aggrottò la fronte. “Ti sfido a spiaccicarmela in faccia.”  
Remus sorrise, ma si incupì. Quel gioco non lo sentiva da più della metà dei suoi anni. “Guarda che è quello che devo fare.”  
E, senza aspettare che rispondesse, gli spalmò la schiuma da barba su una guancia. Realizzò troppo tardi che non gli aveva dato propriamente uno schiaffo, ma non era stato neanche troppo delicato. Sirius, però, non sembrò curarsene e continuò a fissare un punto impreciso del muro del bagno.  
“L’hai sentita _I want to break free_?” domandò Remus, all’improvviso, mentre passava diagonalmente la lama sulla guancia di Sirius.  
“Ma io _sono_ evaso.” Sirius aprì solo un lato della bocca, perché la lama sembrava affilata.  
Remus scosse la testa. “Ti sei perso della buona musica, è uscita dieci anni fa,” lo informò. Poi abbassò momentaneamente il rasoio e agitò la bacchetta. La musica di una tastiera ben conosciuta si diffuse nell’aria. Sirius sgranò gli occhi e Remus tornò disinvolto all'opera.  
Spalmò un altro po’ di schiuma da barba e lo invitò con un dito ad alzare la testa. Sirius lo assecondò senza badarci troppo, totalmente dipendente dalla musica che stava ascoltando. Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a seguire il ritmo con la testa, quando la voce di Freddie Mercury gli invase le orecchie.  
“Sono felice che ti piaccia,” iniziò Remus, fermandosi all’istante e alzando gli occhi su di lui, “ma non credo sia un’idea saggia,” considerò, mostrandogli il rasoio. Sirius annuì e si fermò.  
Da quel momento in poi il _silenzio fra loro_ fu davvero imbarazzante. Una parte della mente di Sirius si era cocciutamente concentrata sulla musica, ma una parte di lui si chiedeva costantemente perché avesse lasciato che qualcuno condividesse con lui un momento che era diventato inevitabilmente intimo e, soprattutto, come avesse fatto ad abbassare la guardia così tanto da non rendersi conto che quel qualcuno era Remus.  
Una delle persone – forse l’unica rimasta in vita – che sapesse ancora leggerlo.  
Il rumore, al piano di sotto, della porta che si apriva, spezzò la magia. “Ma c'era una riunione, vero?” seguirono un tonfo e qualcosa che si rompeva. “Cazzo.”  
Sirius rise piano. “È simpatica,” considerò e Remus alzò un sopracciglio, “Tonks. Mi ricorda un poʼ Marlene.”  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, perché Sirius aveva quel sorriso strano che non gli vedeva in faccia da tutta una vita. Quello che insinuava qualcosa che gli altri non volevano ammettere di aver già capito.   
“Ho finito,” annunciò Remus. Questa volta, però, lasciò scivolare il pollice sulla guancia liscia, sfiorandogli un angolo delle labbra nel processo.  
Sirius si irrigidì e lo guardò negli occhi. C’era qualcosa di straziante nel modo in cui Remus l’aveva toccato e in cui adesso gli fissava le labbra. Non sembrava desideroso di qualcosa, affamato e nemmeno amareggiato, no, quello sguardo, quel tocco, era _nostalgico_. E si odiava da morire per aver pensato, anche solo per un attimo, che si fosse sentito più a casa in quel tocco che in quelle quattro mura.  
“Sfido,” sussurrò di nuovo e Remus alzò lo sguardo di scatto nel suo, “ti sfido a lasciarmi andare.”  
  
***  
  
“Sfido!” James alzò una mano in aria e puntò il dito contro il cielo plumbeo dell’alba. Sirius grugnì rassegnato e si passò una mano sul lato destro della faccia. “Ti sfido a pulirmi gli occhiali.”  
Sirius sbuffò sonoramente. “Non puoi usare ciò che ti fa comodo come sfida, James,” lo riprese, biascicando e spalmando nuovamente la faccia sul petto del suo amico.  
“Certo che posso.”  
Sirius scosse la testa, consapevole che James poteva sentirlo. “No, dove sarebbe la difficoltà?”  
“In realtà,” Peter si alzò a sedere di scatto e si prese un attimo per aspettare che la testa smettesse di girare, “semplicemente non è così che si gioca a obbligo o verità.”  
Per Peter e Remus, infatti, condividere il dormitorio con James e Sirius era diventato peggio di un incubo, negli ultimi tempi. Tutto era iniziato quando Mary aveva menzionato quel dannatissimo gioco babbano ai ragazzi, spiegandolo in una maniera decisamente inappropriata. James e Sirius avevano deciso che sfidarsi a vicenda _senza sosta_ e gareggiare per il maggior numero di sfide portate a termine fosse il senso del gioco e che la verità risiedesse nell’onestà di intenti. A nulla erano serviti i tentativi di Remus e Peter di spiegar loro il vero modo di giocare. Era diventata, insomma, una questione di onore e i due non smettevano di giocare alla loro versione di obbligo o verità neanche per un attimo.  
“Lo dici solo perché non hai le palle di venir sfidato,” ribatté James, che era decisamente troppo arzillo per quell’ora.  
Sirius annuì assonnato e alzò un braccio a cingergli le spalle, come a rabbonirlo e costringerlo a tornare a dormire. James poggiò una mano sul suo avambraccio e inclinò la testa in modo che scontrasse affettuosamente con quella di Sirius. Se non li avesse conosciuti bene, Peter avrebbe giurato che provassero qualcosa l’uno per l’altro.  
“Ti ho sfidato, però,” si lamentò James, sbadigliando sonoramente.  
Sirius sbadigliò a sua volta e, come distrattamente, gli sottrasse gli occhiali dal viso, poi sollevò il braccio e sfruttò l’orlo inferiore della camicia per ripulire le lenti. Peccato che passare tre ore nell’aria umida notturna gli avesse lasciato pulito praticamente solo il colletto della camicia. Senza neanche curarsi di osservare il risultato, piantò nuovamente gli occhiali sul viso già addormentato di James e lì rimasero.  
“Missione compiuta.”  
Peter sospirò affranto e si lasciò cadere nuovamente sull’erba umida. Il sole si levava sempre più alto oltre le colline e iniziava a superare fastidiosamente anche le palpebre chiuse, impedendogli di continuare a dormire. Non ce ne fu bisogno, a ogni modo.  
“C-che ci fate qui?”  
Una nuova voce si unì all’assonnata mattina. James e Sirius si alzarono a sedere all’unisono e voltarono il capo come degli automi in direzione della voce.  
“Remus!” lo salutò il primo, riuscendo a malapena a distinguere la sua sagoma oltre lo strato di fango che ricopriva le sue lenti.  
“Remus!” ripeté Sirius, ma il suo tono era decisamente più apprensivo e James lo percepì alzarsi con uno scatto in avanti. Lo imitò, a ogni modo, liberandosi degli occhiali e avvicinandosi ai suoi amici per metterli a fuoco. Anche Peter si alzò, con qualche esclamazione sgomenta e priva di senso.  
“Che ci fate qui?” domandò ancora lui, negli occhi una scintilla di panico che non poté riflettersi in quella allarmata di Peter, nè tantomeno in quella sfocata di James, ma che Sirius colse al volo. “Voi non dovreste… Io sono…”  
“Ehi, frena,” James sospirò e alzò una mano, momentaneamente avvilito dalla quantità di cose che si stava perdendo per colpa di Sirius e del suo modo poco ortodosso di lucidare gli occhiali. Si prese tutto il tempo del mondo, forse gustandoselo anche a dovere, per ripulire l’ultima lente infangata, infine inforcò gli occhiali e alzò un sopracciglio alla vista di Remus e di come era appoggiato al tronco del Platano Picchiatore assopito, “ti veniamo a trovare ogni volta in infermeria, mi spieghi qual è il problema adesso?”  
Remus aveva sempre grossi problemi con James e col suo modo semplice e diretto di vedere le cose. Quando parlava sembrava sempre che le cose fossero estremamente ovvie, scavalcabili e che non meritassero la preoccupazione che lui, invece, sembrava legare a ogni cosa. Certe volte questo suo atteggiamento lo irritava, ma doveva ammettere che forse non c’era ragione di allarmarsi, in quel caso. “Perché l’avete fatto?”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle come a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di tanto speciale. “Hai detto spesso che queste ultime trasformazioni ti stanno lasciando devastato,” spiegò, come se gli stesse ricordando dell’ultimo elaborato di Trasfigurazione della professoressa McGranitt e non delle sue sofferenze mensili.  
“E hai detto anche che normalmente, la mattina dopo la luna piena, arrivi da solo all’infermeria,” continuò per lui Peter, che intanto era arrossito e aveva preso a guardarsi le punte dei piedi.  
“Abbiamo solo fatto due più due,” concluse James, scrollando anche lui le spalle e scoccando una veloce occhiata a Sirius. “Forse sei troppo stanco per arrivarci da solo, sai,” James rise, di quelle risate grasse che si sentono nelle locande irlandesi allo scoccare della mezzanotte, “con quel tuo _piccolo problema peloso_!”  
Remus lasciò vagare lo sguardo su ognuno dei tre ragazzi per qualche secondo, la vacuità di chi non è sicuro di trovarsi fisicamente dov'è. “Da quanto state qui?” domandò poi, improvvisamente cosciente delle ferita sanguinante e della faccia smunta e distrutta che doveva avere. Si chiese se i suoi amici stessero reperimento il disgusto.   
“Ecco, a questo proposito…” iniziò Peter e Sirius sospirò esasperato.  
“Non dirglielo,” lo pregò James, ma questa volta fu Peter a scambiare uno sguardo d’intesa con Sirius.  
“Qualcuno qui non ha fatto tutti i suoi compiti di Astronomia, dico bene, Pete?” incalzò Sirius e Peter annuì.  
“Sempre quel qualcuno,” continuò il giovane, immune alle gomitate sempre più insistenti di James, “ha calcolato l’orario dell’alba seguendo passo per passo l’esempio, che, purtroppo, era basato su un calcolo valido per giugno e non per aprile.”  
Remus sgranò appena gli occhi stanchi e li puntò su James, non riuscì interamente a sorridere, ma inclinò il capo su un lato. “Siete qui da due ore?”  
“Tre,” lo corresse Sirius, “meglio anticiparsi.”  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia e osservò le figure incredibili dei suoi tre migliori amici stagliarsi contro un sole sempre meno timido. Per un attimo, qualcosa alla base degli occhi gli pizzicò le palpebre per uscire, ma ingoiò le lacrime e si sforzò di sorridere. “Grazie,” sussurrò soltanto, perché l’idea che i suoi amici avessero passato del tempo a fare calcoli astronomici solo per lui gli scaldava il cuore in una maniera che neanche le pozioni confortanti di Poppy Chips potevano sperare di raggiungere. “N-non dovevate fare così tanto per me.”  
“Così _tanto_? Be’, se questo è tanto…” Sirius sbuffò una risata dal naso e Remus non capì bene perché, soprattutto quando James gli rifilò una gomitata nel costato molto poco scherzosa, prima di riportare l’attenzione su di lui.  
“Fai bene a ringraziarmi,” lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi a lui e offrendogli una spalla a cui appoggiarsi. Remus la accettò con un sorriso imbarazzato e permise anche a Sirius di fare lo stesso, “perché quest’idiota qui ha sbavato come un cane sulla mia camicia.”  
“Dovresti esserne onorato, Jamie,” Sirius gli resse il gioco, iniziando la lunga traversata verso l’infermeria, con Peter sempre al loro fianco, pronto a dare il cambio a James e Sirius se si fossero stancati. Questo, però, non accadde mai. “Qui la gente pagherebbe perché gli sbavassi addosso.”  
Remus sbuffò irrisorio, ma Sirius gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
“Stai bene?” domandò e una parte di lui si diede dello stupido perchè _ovviamente_ Remus non scoppiava di salute, in quel momento.   
Lui, però, gli sorrise grato e annuì piano. _Mai stato meglio_ , stranamente sembrava voler dire.  
  
***  
  
“GIDEON!” James gridò al massimo dei suoi polmoni, superando gli schiamazzi degli spalti.  
Una folata di vento gli sferzò il viso e lo costrinse a indietreggiare con la scopa. Osservò le setole di quella di Gideon bruciare centimetri d’aria e superarlo ad alta velocità. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli andò dietro, dandosi la spinta con un colpo di reni, il tifo nelle orecchie che lo incoraggiava selvaggio.  
“Prewett, passala!” gridò ancora, dribblando senza problemi un Battitore e una Cacciatrice Corvonero. “Egocentrico,” mormorò tra i denti, continuando a stargli dietro.  
“Via dall’area di punteggio, Potter!”[1] Marlene diede un colpo ben assestato a un bolide e rischiò un’occhiata qualche metro più in basso.  
James sospirò e si fermò a mezz’aria, osservando scettico Gideon volare sicuro verso gli anelli, dando spintoni a destra e a manca ai Cacciatori che tentavano di disarcionarlo o, per lo meno, fargli perdere la pluffa. Gideon, però, mirò e caricò, incontrando con lo sguardo gli occhi spaventati del portiere Corvonero.  
“Parala!” gridò un compagno che tentava di fermare Gideon, ma, senza fare fallo, sembrava davvero impossibile. “Parala, Thomas!”  
Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi, poi li serrò di scatto, mentre tendeva la mano davanti a sé, pregando il cielo che la pluffa non gli finisse in faccia e, forse, pregando anche che non centrasse uno degli anelli. Aprì gli occhi quando gli sfiorò le dita e gliele tirò indietro, superandole e mandando in frantumi una delle sue due speranze: quella che i Grifondoro non segnassero.  
Stette a guardare con senso di colpa misto a stupore la squadra Grifondoro che si abbracciava stretta ed esultava.  
“10 punti a Grifondoro!” la voce del cronista lo riportò alla realtà. Si dà il caso, infatti, che il cronista in questione fosse proprio lo sfortunato Bertram Aubrey, il ragazzino a cui James e Sirius avevano gonfiato la testa e che Marlene non aveva mai neanche considerato prima dell’incontro che avevano avuto in infermeria. Marlene si voltò a guardare nella direzione della tribuna dei professori. Alzò un pugno e sorrise, incontrando lo sguardo di Bertram, che infatti era Corvonero, e prendendosi qualche secondo per sfidarlo. Bertram sorrise furbo e decise nella frazione di un secondo che per Marlene avrebbe potuto sopportare una strigliata da parte di Vitious. “Ricordiamo a McKinnon che dieci punti, in fondo, non sono un boccino e che farebbe meglio a non tirarsela tanto e a pensare a concentrarsi!”  
“Aubrey!” Vitious e la professoressa McGranitt non aspettarono un attimo per rimproverarlo. Bertram si strinse nelle spalle e li ignorò, perché Marlene adesso stava ridendo e quella risata valeva anche una detenzione.  
“Ma chi è?” Sirius, dal suo posto in tribuna Grifondoro, inarcò un sopracciglio e arricciò confuso il labbro superiore.  
Peter, accanto a lui, ridacchiò e fece scontrare le loro spalle. “Forse il ragazzo a cui avete gonfiato la testa?”  
Sirius sembrò pensarci un momento su, poi annuì. In realtà ricordava benissimo, più che Bertram, la detenzione che ne era seguita. Lasciò cadere la questione, ad ogni modo, e tornò a prestare attenzione alla partita appena ricominciata. Remus, invece, non aveva ascoltato una parola di quella conversazione. Erano passati due interi giorni dall’ultima luna piena e, sebbene fosse stato dimesso solo quella mattina a causa del peggioramento della sua condizione, ci aveva tenuto enormemente a tifare per James e tutta la sua squadra e, rapito com’era dal gioco e dalla frustrante incapacità a urlare e fischiare come avrebbe voluto, non aveva prestato troppa attenzione alla faccenda di Bertram.  
Greta Catchlove, Cercatrice Grifondoro, aggrottò la fronte e si voltò all’erta a guardare Allock. Poteva sembrare un po’ frivolo e non molto sveglio per un Corvonero, ma era un Cercatore dall’istinto formidabile e il solo fatto che si fosse messo a correre in chissà quale direzione fu abbastanza perché anche Greta si lanciasse alle sue calcagna. Allock era certamente un temibile Cercatore, ma Catchlove era stata un acquisto preziosissimo della squadra.   
James Potter, dall’altra parte del campo, annuì energico. “Sì, sì! Non sta bluffando!” ebbe il tempo di soffiare, sfrecciandole davanti, all’inseguimento della pluffa. Tagliò la strada al Cacciatore Corvonero che prima tentava tanto disperatamente di dare una svegliata a Thomas, poi gli sottrasse la pluffa con un gesto fluido e pulito.  
“Potter si impossessa della pluffa con una semplicità invidiabile!” narrò Bertram, riconoscendo il talento di James con un pizzico di fastidio. “E ora corre come un pazzo verso gli anelli. Mi chiedo se gonfierà la testa anche al povero Thomas!”  
Il portiere Corvonero si irrigidì sulla scopa, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che, effettivamente, dopo quella giocata, il Cacciatore avrebbe mirato a lui.  
“Quello è un trattamento che riservo solo a te, Aubrey.” James scelse quel momento per passare a razzo davanti alla tribuna del cronista. Gli resse il gioco con un sorriso e proseguì verso gli anelli, evitando da solo, e con una semplicità disarmante, il bolide che lo puntò.  
Gli occhi sgranati di Thomas, però, si acquietarono mentre James guadagnava metri. Quella reazione fu abbastanza eloquente da confermargli che qualcuno lo stava inseguendo.  
“Passa!” gridò Gideon, affiancandosi a lui ad almeno una decina di metri di distanza e alzando un braccio.  
James strinse la pluffa al petto e rischiò un’occhiata alle sue spalle. Tutti e tre i Cacciatori erano a un passo dal raggiungerlo.  
Fabian fu una manna dal cielo, perché il bolide che aveva ripreso ad inseguirlo fu spazzato via con un gesto fluido di Prewett.  
“Passala, James!” si intromise Frank Paciock, volando anche lui qualche metro più sotto e osservando la linea che segnalava l’inizio dell’area di punteggio avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
“Cazzo, James, passa quella dannata palla!” gridò a pieni polmoni Remus, da qualche parte sugli spalti. In cambio ricevette solo una fitta alla gola. Sirius scoppiò a ridere, ma non fu minimamente calcolato da Remus. Forse ci rimase un po’ male.  
James, invece, lo sentì eccome e gli venne una grandissima e irrimandabile voglia di fargli un dispetto.  
E poi, il vento nei capelli era troppo bello, il manico di scopa rispondeva troppo bene ai suoi movimenti, i giocatori che lo inseguivano lo entusiasmano troppo perché potesse effettivamente passarla. Si umettò le labbra quasi affamato, quasi estatico. Era un piacere inspiegabile. Il _quidditch_ era un piacere inspiegabile. Non importava più la gloria, l’atteggiamento da cascamorto e un’ostentata abilità in qualunque cosa facesse. Non esisteva altro che la pluffa che stringeva e lo spazio tra la cornice degli anelli e il corpo di Thomas. _Lo spazio di un goal._  
Tre ragazzi lo sovrastarono e lo accerchiarono in un attimo. Passò qualche secondo, non c’era fiato sugli spalti che non fosse sospeso. Anche Bertram aveva smesso di parlare, lasciando un concetto sospeso su una congiunzione a cui non era seguita alcuna frase.  
“E ne viene fuori!” gridò Aubrey, spezzando il silenzio per primo, mentre James schizzava in alto, eludendo così in un solo colpo la difesa di tre Cacciatori. Tirò dall’alto, l’angolo era improbabile, il fallimento assicurato. Impresse abbastanza forza perché la pluffa scendesse come un proiettile in linea retta, impedendole di incurvare la traiettoria.   
Mentre era ancora a mezz’aria e James sperava ardentemente che seguisse il piano, incontrò gli occhi di Thomas. Il suo sguardo era per la prima volta determinato, convinto e deciso. Durò solo un attimo, perché il portiere si fiondò per pararla. Sfiorò la pluffa con le dita, tutto era immobile, il tempo era congelato, James la guardava a bocca aperta aspettando che entrasse una volta per tutte o che le dita di Thomas la deviassero.  
Infine, la pluffa superò il cerchio di ferro e James segnò uno dei migliori goal della storia di Hogwarts.  
“E sono altri…” Bertram si interruppe, passarono troppi pochi attimi perché qualunque giocatore potesse voltarsi a dare un’occhiata. “Corvonero vince a sorpresa 170 a 80!”  
L’intera squadra Grifondoro si voltò di scatto al centro del campo. Gilderoy Allock reggeva il boccino d’oro come se fosse stato un anello di famiglia. Incrociò lo sguardo di James e gli sorrise beffardo. Lui assottigliò lo sguardo e scoprì i denti, quasi in un ringhio.  
Catchlove, dall’altra parte del campo, si teneva sconsolata un braccio, con lo sguardo basso e pieno di vergogna di chi si è fatto fregare.  
“Ma che cazzo!” si lamentò una voce inedita. Gudgeon, dalla sua posizione agli anelli, volò al centro del campo per riunirsi alla sua squadra. I calcoli e le tattiche dimenticate per esternare imprecando tutta la frustrazione di una penultima partita.  
Marlene sospirò mogia e si voltò verso gli spalti. Bertram, gongolando e con un sorriso vittorioso, scrollò le spalle a fingere compassione.  
  
***  
  
Due giorni dopo la terribile sconfitta, Sirius sbuffava scettico e rifilava occhiate diffidenti al muro – davvero molto immobile – che si ergeva solidissimo davanti a sé. Abbassò lo sguardo sul regalo che teneva tra le mani. “Vorrei proprio ascoltare questo disco,” sussurrò, inarcando già un sopracciglio e dandosi una rapida occhiata alle spalle per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno, perché si sentiva veramente molto stupido. “Vorrei _tanto_ ascoltare questo disco,” rettificò e osservò ancora i mattoni, “tantissimo?”  
Il muro non si mosse.  
Sbuffò ancora, questa volta spazientito. “Certo, perché adesso ti fidi di Lily Noiosa Evans,” mormorò tra sé e diede le spalle al muro perfettamente ordinario a cui stava parlando, “sei imbarazzante. E idiota.”  
Si allontanò, oltre che con tutta quell’irritazione, anche con un certo dispiacere. Ci aveva davvero sperato, avrebbe davvero voluto ascoltare quel disco. Era quasi doloroso vederlo sempre lì in giro e non essere capace di fare un tentativo, di dare una possibilità a questo babbano ribelle che rispondeva al nome stranissimo di David Bowie. Be’, no, non era _quasi doloroso_ , a dire il vero era _proprio_ doloroso. Riusciva a distinguere la forma arrotondata sotto le dita, oltre la carta spessa della copertina, immaginava l’odore esotico ed estraneo che aveva sentito la prima volta e che Remus gli aveva confidato essere vinile. Leggeva i nomi dei pezzi che non poteva ascoltare, parole in una lingua che conosceva, in fondo, ma che sembravano assolutamente senza senso, messe lì sulla carta per confondere e, forse, intrigare. E, oh, se era intrigato, non stava più nella pelle, tremava di eccitazione. Ma David Bowie era destinato a restare un mistero.  
Proprio alle sue spalle, però, un rumore strano lo distrasse dal suo fastidio. Sentì uno stridio di pietra su pietra e un rumore di ciottoli che crollavano sull’asfalto. Si voltò con le sopracciglia aggrottate e quasi non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi. C’era una porta, una porta vera incastrata tra i mattoni! In un primo momento sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, come se non fosse cresciuto circondato da maghi, poi lo sguardo gli si affilò e un sorriso sghembo gli attraversò le labbra.  
Non attese un attimo di più, si diede un’ultima occhiata alle spalle e, accertatosi di essere solo, abbassò la maniglia con sicurezza ed entrò nella Stanza delle Necessità. Proprio al centro, su un rialzo in legno che sembrava avere l’età della scuola, se non di più, un giradischi luccicava rosso e argento sotto la luce fievole di una fiaccola come quelle che si trovavano in qualunque corridoio di Hogwarts. Un divano molto simile a quello della Sala Comune Grifondoro si trovava a un passo dal mobile che reggeva il giradischi.  
Sirius si guardò attorno per un attimo, diffidente per natura, poi scrollò le spalle e liberò il primo disco dal suo vestito di carta.  
Osservò quello che doveva essere un giradischi per qualche secondo. Ci mise un po’ a capire che era _chiuso_ , e che doveva alzare un coperchio per rivelare il piatto su cui poggiare il disco.  
Dieci minuti dopo, col disco in posizione, la scoperta delle casse incorporate, la cravatta praticamente strappata di dosso e una quantità sgradevole di sudore, Sirius sorrise sfrontato e soddisfatto. Alzò il braccio e lo poggiò delicatamente sull’orlo esterno del disco, facendo aderire la puntina al vinile, proprio come gli aveva suggerito Lily.  
Aspettò qualche secondo tesissimo in cui il silenzio di un probabile fallimento gli invase le orecchie, poi avvenne una cosa che non poteva chiamarsi in altro modo che _magia_.  
Sembrava provenire da lontano, all’inizio sembravano passi, ma sfumavano in una chiara batteria. Sirius si lasciò cadere sul divano e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. Chiuse gli occhi e il suono di un pianoforte si alternò ritmico a una voce che sembrava nient’altro che l’epicentro di quella lontananza, del mondo infinito che in fondo non aveva mai visto. Pensò ai palazzi che attorniavano Grimmauld Place e, improvvisamente, gli sembrarono non meno lontani della voce esotica e _proibita_ di David Bowie che veniva da nessuna parte e tutte le direzioni, schizzando da quel disco rotante e che non faceva che ripetere, disperata, che aveva questi _cinque anni_.[2]  
Quando la canzone finì, Sirius si pregustava il silenzio colmo di trepidazione che precedeva la prossima esplosione di suoni e, quando il primo vinile fu esaurito si occupò del secondo con mani tremanti.  
Li ascoltò entrambi tre volte, prima di decidersi a liberare la Stanza delle Necessità, soddisfatto e sorpreso, col cuore orgoglioso di una canzone che si chiamava ‘Starman’, e che sentiva in qualche modo sua, e con la soddisfazione nel petto di aver fumato una delle sigarette di Marlene durante le note malinconiche e afflitte di ‘Rock ‘n’ roll suicide’, mentre gli urlava che non era solo.  
E in fondo, si rese conto mentre tornava alla sua normalità, aveva ragione: non era solo.  
David Bowie era un mago.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans doveva essere impazzita.  
Guardò la schiena di quello che era a metà tra un amico e un nemico e che, almeno fino a quel momento, era solo. Inspirò profondamente e annuì risoluta: ormai l’aveva già deciso, il fatto che stesse succedendo davvero non avrebbe dovuto spaventarla, al massimo farle capire che quella resistenza non aveva ragione d’esistere, che quella tensione non era un suo problema.  
Si fece coraggio e parlò: “Lupin.”  
Remus si voltò con la fronte già aggrottata, ma quando la riconobbe le sorrise e alzò la borsa di pelle che occupava la sedia alla sua sinistra. La ripose a terra e la invitò con un cenno del capo ad accomodarsi. “Evans,” chiamò, in segno di saluto e la ragazza accettò l’offerta. “Un ripasso di Trasfigurazione?” domandò distrattamente, abbassando gli occhi sul suo libro.  
“Veramente cercavo te,” ribatté lei, senza la minima traccia di indecisione nel tono.  
Remus alzò lo sguardo di scatto e chiuse piano il libro, dedicandole tutta la sua attenzione, poi sospirò e si passò rassegnato una mano nei capelli. “Okay, ascolta, vedrò quello che posso fare, ma sai com’è James quando…”  
Lily scosse la testa e rise: “Non c’entra niente, ma se potessi fare qualcosa per lui ne sarei molto, molto felice.”  
Remus scosse la testa come a dire che per lui non c’era cura e le sorrise incoraggiante.  
“Volevo un… un consiglio,” esitò, alzando gli occhi su di lui. Vide distintamente la curiosità danzare nel suo sguardo, ma non disse niente, attese che continuasse. “Riguarda Severus.”  
Remus intrappolò la lingua tra i denti e la guardò con una luce che a Lily non parve troppo un rifiuto, ma più un avvertimento. Sembrò pensarci su qualche attimo, poi la incalzò a continuare annuendo. “Sarò sincero,” si limitò a promettere e la schiettezza nel tono le diede conferma di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Sospirò, l’odore pungente di muffa e carta della biblioteca a ricordarle che era in un luogo sicuro.  
“Okay, be’, io e lui siamo sempre stati amici,” iniziò, più a ricordarlo a se stessa che ad aggiornare Remus, “è sempre stato dalla mia parte, mi ha sempre ricordato che valevo qualcosa anche quando non ci credevo neanch’io, è stato il mio primo amico, qui, quando ero circondata da mille facce sconosciute che, per lo meno, _sapevano_ dove eravamo!” Lily sorrise al ricordo, ma si rabbuiò prima di pronunciare le frasi successive, “però lui ultimamente… lo sai chi frequenta.”  
Remus annuì, ma non sorrise, né la prese in giro. Annuì come si fa davanti a qualcosa di evidente. E Lily aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le facesse notare che, in fondo, le scelte di Severus erano evidenti.  
“Abbiamo idee diverse, ormai parlare con lui non è più facile come lo era prima e, quando gli chiedo cosa c’è che non va, non fa che scuotere la testa infastidito e dirmi che me lo sto immaginando io o, peggio, che sto dando troppo ascolto alle ragazze.”  
Lily alzò gli occhi al soffitto della biblioteca, in una pausa che le stava dimostrando quanto smettere di rimuginare e arrendersi a parlarne con qualcuno la stesse aiutando.  
“E tu gli credi?”  
Lily tornò con lo sguardo su di lui, poi lo abbassò, pensando a una risposta sincera alla sua domanda. “No, so cosa vedo.”  
Remus scrollò le spalle e alzò un angolo della bocca. “E lo disprezzi?”  
Lily sospirò “Resta un mio amico,” ribatté decisa, perché ovviamente il problema non era se credere alle accuse di Severus, ma capire come comportarsi nei suoi riguardi.  
Remus sospirò e fece per parlare, poi esitò per un attimo, infine si decise. “Lily,” iniziò, un sorriso gentile che nessuno le concedeva mai quando Severus era il centro del discorso. Fece spallucce e il suo sorriso si trasformò in uno sbuffo ironico, “sei qui perché non sai cosa fare o perché lo sai benissimo?”  
Lily ci pensò per un attimo, poi soffiò un respiro confuso.  
Remus la studiò per un secondo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Un secondo dopo il quale Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle, cedendo a un sorriso consapevole. Lui ricambiò, viaggiando sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
Remus non era stato un genio, non le aveva detto niente che non avesse già preso in considerazione, ma, per una volta, qualcuno l’aveva ascoltata senza dare troppo peso al fatto che dall’altra parte del discorso ci fosse Severus _Mocciosus_ Piton. L’aveva preso semplicemente per l’amico che sentiva sempre più distante e, il solo fatto di non sentirsi più tanto sola e di avere qualcuno con cui poter mettere sul tavolo qualche pensiero fastidioso di troppo e analizzarlo senza avvilirsi, l’aveva immediatamente salvata dai pensieri da cui non vedeva l’ora di scappare e che, invece, dovevano solo essere verbalizzati.  
Non sapeva perché Remus apparisse sempre così teso, schivo a volte e soprattutto indecifrabile e non aveva neanche voglia di volerlo sapere a ogni costo e abbattere la barriera della sua riservatezza, ma di una cosa Lily era certa: se Remus avesse mai avuto bisogno di aiuto sarebbe senza dubbio stata in prima fila per offrirgli una mano.  
Quando si salutarono, varcando da amici la soglia della Torre di Grifondoro per passare per i loro dormitori prima di cena, si sorrisero raggianti e gli occhi di Remus presero una tonalità davvero impressionante, che non gli aveva mai visto illuminargli lo sguardo.  
E Severus non era più un problema, perché aveva anche Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Mary e Remus e, qualunque cosa fosse successa, sarebbe stata sicura di una cosa almeno: non era sola.  
  
***  
  
James scambiò uno sguardo velocissimo con Remus e Peter, poi sospirò rumorosamente e picchiettò Sirius sulla spalla. “Questa cosa sta durando troppo.”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “Eh?”  
“Non scherzo, sta diventando una sofferenza vederti così scemo.”  
Sirius lanciò un’occhiata veloce ai suoi amici, ma entrambi sembravano improvvisamente troppo impegnati nell’analisi del loro pasticcio di pollo, il che gli puzzava troppo di complotto. “Ma che problemi hai?”  
“Sfido!” iniziò James e Sirius sospirò. “Ti sfido a lasciarla, è diventato uno strazio.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò fisso per qualche secondo, poi sbuffò in una risata.  
“Davvero, Sirius, io sono tuo amico, il mio compito è dirti la verità quando sei troppo cocciuto per capirla: voi non vi piacete.”  
Remus alzò lo sguardo di scatto dal suo pasticcio. _Oh, ora ha improvvisamente voglia di ascoltare!_ notò Sirius, con un sorriso.  
“E tu questo lo chiami tatto?” domandò Remus, alzando un sopracciglio al suo amico.  
James scrollò le spalle. “Con lui ci vogliono le maniere forti.”  
Remus gli riservò un’occhiata poco convinta, poi scrollò le spalle e tornò a suo pasticcio di pollo come se il suo intervento nella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuto.  
Proprio in quel momento, però, Marlene intercettò lo sguardo di Sirius a qualche panca di distanza, indicando col capo le porte della Sala Grande. Sembrava almeno cento volte più seria del solito e quando Sirius annuì, inspirando profondamente come a farsi coraggio, James ebbe la stessa impressione.  
Marlene si alzò mormorando qualcosa a Lily e le altre, poi si incamminò verso l’uscita, sfiorandogli una spalla nel tragitto, ma non aspettandolo.  
Sirius passò una mano sulla testa di James e gli arruffò i capelli appena puliti. “Dovreste avere un po’ più di fiducia nel mio giudizio.”  
James sbuffò scettico, ma gli sorrise in una maniera ironica e affettuosa insieme. “Vai.”  
“Vado,” convenne Sirius, alzandosi in piedi e sorridendo furbo a Remus e Peter, che avevano nuovamente smesso di fissare il pasticcio di pollo.  
“Devi, altrimenti me le lasci tutte per l’anno prossimo.”  
“Mai, Potter,” Sirius ridacchiò e si lasciò i suoi amici alle spalle, sorridendo a Marlene che lo aspettava alle porte della Sala Grande.  
  
“Bene,” iniziò lei, congiungendo le mani e guardandolo solo un attimo negli occhi prima che il suo sguardo la mettesse troppo in soggezione. “Io credo che…”  
“Che sia stato divertente,” tentò Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio e, per un attimo, Marlene si chiese se non fosse ironico in qualche strana maniera.  
“Già,” convenne e soffiò una risata a disagio, “è che noi proprio non…” Marlene tentò di incrociare le dita tra loro a più riprese, come se avesse voluto farle incastrare ma quelle proprio si rifiutassero di collaborare.  
Sirius annuì energico e sgranò gli occhi: il fatto che potessero incastrarsi era un’autentica follia! “Vero?”  
Anche Marlene annuì, trovando finalmente il modo di interagire con Sirius che cercava da un anno e che proprio non riusciva a trovare.  
“Bene, è stato facile.” Sirius scrollò le spalle e le sorrise in quel modo storto che all’inizio lei aveva frainteso.  
“Amici?”  
Il sorriso di Sirius ci mise un battito di ciglia ad affilarsi. “Non così in fretta, McKinnon,” alzò un sopracciglio con quel fare pericoloso che si intonava tanto bene allo sguardo di James e Marlene si ricordò perfettamente perché era stato così semplice confondere l’affetto con l’attrazione: perché era impossibile non essere attratti da Sirius.  
Ma Marlene non era stupida. Sapeva che anche lui voleva che restassero amici, solo, non aveva idea di cosa avesse in mente, così aggrottò le sopracciglia, con aria interrogativa e lo esortò con lo sguardo a continuare.  
“Dobbiamo andare sul luogo del delitto, prima.”  
  
Fu così che, metri e metri di passaggio segreto dopo, i due ragazzi sbucarono su Hogsmeade, vuota di studenti e professori. La maggior parte dei suoi frequentatori sedeva probabilmente al tepore dei pub sulla via principale. Il cielo di aprile, trapunto di stelle, restituiva una brezza frizzante, che fece rabbrividire i ragazzi.  
“Tieni,” sussurrò Marlene, tendendogli una sigaretta con un sorriso e dirigendosi al muretto su cui si erano baciati per la prima volta senza che Sirius dovesse farle strada.  
Si sedettero sul _loro_ muretto e stettero in silenzio per qualche secondo, gustandosi l’aroma pungente del tabacco sulla lingua, ma senza decidersi ad accendere.  
Sirius strinse la sigaretta tra i denti e biascicò un incantesimo come meglio poté. La punta della sua bacchetta si illuminò – miracolo! – e tirò una prima boccata soddisfacente. Non accese anche quella di Marlene, però, si chinò in avanti e le rubò un bacio a fior di labbra, veloce, un contatto fuggevole che fece roteare gli occhi a Marlene.  
“Hai pareggiato i conti?” domandò lei e Sirius annuì sfrontato.  
La risposta sulla loro relazione, forse, era sempre stata lì. Erano troppo simili e questo li aveva fatti avvicinare subito, ma non assicurava una durata promettente a un rapporto che non fosse di pura amicizia. Marlene l’aveva capito quando non aveva saputo trovare alcun aggettivo per descrivere il suo ragazzo che non potesse affibbiare a una delle sue amiche, quando Mary le aveva chiesto se sentiva le farfalle danzare nello stomaco, quando lo baciava, e lei aveva finito per notare, con una punta di confusione, che non c’era nessuna farfalla nel suo stomaco e che, piuttosto, il suo corpo si limitava a reagire _naturalmente_ a quei gesti. E sapeva per certo che per Sirius era lo stesso, perché erano, di nuovo, _troppo simili_.  
“Chi è Bertram Aubrey?” domandò all’improvviso lui, guardandola di sottecchi solo per un attimo e sorridendo sghembo.  
Marlene alzò un sopracciglio, restituendogli lo stesso sguardo. “Il ragazzo a cui hai gonfiato la testa.”  
“Il commentatore delle partite di quidditch,” la aiutò a elencare Sirius.  
Marlene annuì. “Smistato in Corvonero.”  
“Ha bisogno di consigli in materia di scherzi.”  
“Va matto per i pugni.”  
“Oh, sì,” Sirius annuì solenne, poi gli occhi gli brillarono di malizia, “e il prossimo che ti scopi.”  
“Sei una piaga, Black,” ma Marlene sorrideva, “te l’hanno mai detto?”  
“Pensala come vuoi,” Sirius si alzò dal muretto con un salto e si ripulì i vestiti senza assolutamente alcuna ragione se non per abitudine, “io sono dalla tua parte, anche perché dopo di me dev’essere dura mantenere certi standard.”  
Marlene scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro, fingendo di arrendersi a un destino fatto di ragazzi che non potevano competere con il fascino di Sirius. “Dalle _stelle_ alle stalle,” convenne lei e Sirius scoppiò a ridere per l’accuratezza della battuta.  
Le porse una mano, in una caricatura buffa di un cocchiere, e Marlene la accettò fingendo superiorità e lasciandosi scortare nell’anfratto buio che li avrebbe ricondotti a Hogwarts. Lungo il tragitto, risero come non avevano mai riso prima, insieme.  
  
***  
  
_Giugno, 1993_  
  
Una, due, tre gocce si infransero contro la pietra, da qualche parte nella cella di qualcuno che non aveva mai visto, ma che aveva sicuramente sentito implorare.  
“L’Oscuro Signore tornerà a salvarmi,” qualcuno rantolò, la voce stanca, delirante, il tono sottile e altalenante. Sembrava voler passare su più ottave e posarsi solo su qualche nota.  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo sul suo braccio, le palpebre che quasi si chiudevano. Pensò che se avesse stretto la mano attorno al bicipite sarebbe riuscito a far toccare il dito medio con il pollice.  
I giorni scorrevano in una maniera strana, ad Azkaban. Aveva smesso di contarli anni fa, i solchi sul muro che non significavano più niente.  
“Avete sentito?” Un sibilo si fece strada nella pietra e superò il suono della risacca. “Qualcuno è stato scarcerato.” La voce ridacchiò, echeggiando nella torre, col suono di una iena. “Rubeus Hagrid è stato scarcerato.”  
Sirius contrasse le sopracciglia e tentò di liberarsi, deglutendo, della saliva che gli impastava fastidiosa le labbra. Hagrid lo conosceva, aveva la sua motocicletta. “Che anno è?” La sua voce sembrò staccarsi dalle corde vocali, come se si fosse incrostata su di esse troppo tempo prima, abituata solo a gridare e ridere.  
“1991,” la voce profonda di un orso gli rispose, forse a un metro da lui, forse a cento.  
“Ti fuma il cervello, amico?” rispose subito un uomo con una voce alta e da coniglio, sembrava avere una risata acuta bloccata in gola e sul punto di esplodere, “siamo nel 1993.”  
“Coglioni,” si intromise un serpente, sibilava, “è il 1916.”  
“Stammi a sentire,” riprese Coniglio, “questo non ci sta con la testa.”  
“1991. 1991 e sto, non rilancio.”  
“ _1981 tronchi d’albero si levarono dal fango,_ ” Iena gracchiò, in una melodia alta e stridula, “ _nel bosco delle liane, che non conosce altro che morte. Ma io ti aspetto, cavaliere, ti aspetto e qui rimango. E che il Signore Oscuro decida la mia sorte._ ”  
Le voci accavallate dei prigionieri animali si mischiarono caotiche, come condotte da quella filastrocca canticchiata.  
“Fatela finita o vi giuro che vi sgozzo,” Serpente cercò invano di ristabilire l’ordine.  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo sul suo avambraccio sinistro, la melodia di Iena che si ripeteva intossicante nel suo cervello. Unì le sopracciglia in un cipiglio confuso, il respiro aumentava di secondo in secondo. La mente offuscata gli fece notare, con orrore, la sagoma di un serpente attorcigliato, contornato di nero.  
Batté tre volte le palpebre e il serpente si mostrò nero e fiero sulla pelle lattea, un teschio in cima e pieno di ombre.   
_1981_.  
“Ho ucciso James e Lily,” sussurrò, sgranando gli occhi e non riuscendo a sorprendersi della facilità con cui ricordò i loro nomi. I ricordi di quella notte, del sangue dei babbani, della distruzione nella strada, si fecero improvvisamente largo nella sua mente.  
I mesi passati a studiare, la conversazione con Avery, Mulciber e Regulus avuta in Sala Comune a Hogwarts, la foto di famiglia, quattro volti austeri e saccenti, immobili sulla pellicola perché ai piani alti le si preferiva così, l’eredità e lo sfarzo… il Marchio Nero gli riportò tutto alla mente.  
  
_1981 tronchi d’albero si levarono dal fango,_  
 _Nel bosco delle liane, che non conosce altro che morte._  
 _Ma io ti aspetto, cavaliere, ti aspetto e qui rimango._  
 _E che il Signore Oscuro decida la mia sorte._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[1] Nel quidditch, solo il Cacciatore che ha la pluffa per segnare può superare l'area di punteggio. Tutti gli altri devono rimanerne fuori. Quindi se Prewett sta andando a segnare, James non può superare questa linea.  
[2] Da Five Years, traccia 1 di The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, 1972, David Bowie.


	16. Capitolo 14 - Me, vecchio ed erede

TW: violenza fisica e psicologica. In particolare, la violenza fisica può essere saltata se si salta il pezzo scritto solo in italic.  
Altra nota: alcuni avvenimenti canonici sono stati leggermente modificati.

  
  
  
_Giugno, 1993_  
  
Il Marchio Nero svettava inconfondibile sulla pelle lattescente, la luce bianca del mattino si faceva strada tra gli intagli sottili nel muro, allargandosi come a volerlo squarciare. Gli mostrò solo più chiaramente il segno sul suo braccio.  
Tutto quel tempo a restare sani per la pura e la cosapevolezza di essere innocente, tutto quel tempo a non farsi spezzare, con la sicurezza ben radicata di essere lì per sbaglio, per uno scherzo cattivo della sorte e per qualche gesto avventato e istintivo di troppo.  
Quelle certezze si dissolsero nel momento in cui il _dubbio_ lo portò a chiedersi cosa fossero quegli squarci di ricordi.  
E perché, all’improvviso, gli sembrassero distorti.  
“È colpa mia.”  
  
***  
  
_Girava voce che il mondo fosse stato costruito in sette giorni e che servissero sette morti soltanto per salvarlo. A ogni luna piena, sette sacrifici venivano consumati al Tempio della Notte, nella speranza che le anime lise del pianeta potessero redimersi con un solo sacrificio._  
 _Il re Lox non aveva mai perso tempo. Credeva che la purezza e la spontaneità del mondo fossero le caratteristiche essenziali per un’offerta e aveva messo una legge infrangibile per ogni cittadino del suo regno. In nessuna circostanza questa legge si sarebbe piegata, per nessuno sarebbe mai stata flessibile, se non, s’intende, per se stesso e i suoi quattro figli._  
 _“A ogni famiglia del regno,” scriveva febbrile il re Lox, “sarà richiesto almeno un figlio l’anno. Chi si rifiuterà di obbedire verrà punito con la morte.”_  
 _Ogni mese, nel regno, nuovi bambini nascevano e famiglie intere venivano sterminate quando un imprevisto impediva loro di mettere al mondo una nuova creatura. Ogni mese, nel regno, nuovi bambini venivano mandati a gruppi di sette sul Monte del Vento. A nessuno era concesso di sapere cosa accadesse di preciso sull’altura sventurata, ma, di giorno in giorno, di anno in anno, nuvole nere oscuravano e circondavano la cima del Monte del Vento. I suoi fianchi scuri e secchi, inospitali e sterili, si ergevano possenti fino a scomparire sfumando tra le nubi oscure._  
 _Ogni mese grida acute di bambini risuonavano nel regno del re Lox, rimbalzando stridule nella cassa di risonanza della valle._  
 _La notte in cui il fratello di Joy venne portato con la forza sul Monte del Vento, il ragazzo si decise a mettere fine a quel mondo di terrore. Era stato fortunato, Joy, a non essere mai stato selezionato per le spedizioni. Era sempre stato considerato indegno, nato senza poteri magici e incapace di far muovere oggetti con la forza del pensiero. Joy non era mai stato sacro e mai sarebbe stato sacrificato._  
 _Fu con quella sicurezza che si addentrò temerario tra gli alberi spigolosi ai piedi del Monte del Vento._  
 _Ci sono molte storie sulle atrocità a cui fu costretto ad assistere, mentre risaliva stancamente il fianco sinistro, alle creature mostruose che, senza uno straccio di magia, non sarebbe mai riuscito a battere. E, per quanto i pareri siano discordanti, su una sola cosa ogni versione non può che convenire: Joy ebbe successo._  
 _Arrivò in cima al Monte del Vento alle prime luci dell’alba e si riparò saggiamente dietro una siepe alta che lo tenesse nascosto, ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di assistere alla scena._  
 _Il fratello di Joy aveva solo qualche mese, sette, per la precisione, e Joy fu costretto ad assistere, inorridito, a una scena così cruenta che neanche le dicerie più malsane del regno avrebbero potuto prevedere._  
 _Un calderone d’oro laccato luccicava sotto la doppia luce di una luna in partenza e un sole appena nato. Gli alberi che attorniavano il contenitore avevano le chiome fitte e spesse, ma si fermavano timidissimi a qualche metro da esso, come se mettere le radici in un luogo tanto oscuro fosse stato troppo anche per loro. Era così che la luce piombava dall’alto, solo al centro della radura, colpendo come un riflettore il fiore all’occhiello del Tempio della Notte._  
 _Il re Lox se ne occupava personalmente._  
 _Joy lo osservò terrorizzato appropriarsi del primo neonato, prenderlo tra le braccia, sussurrare un incantesimo e lasciarlo cadere a peso morto nel Calderone delle Anime. Questo prese a dimenarsi e divincolarsi, cercando di evitare, in un istinto primitivo, che la pelle entrasse in contatto con le fiamme dell’Inferno. Il bambino prese a sciogliersi davanti ai suoi occhi, un pezzo dopo l’altro, tra urla atroci e sangue denso e ossa mozzate. Gli occhi ancora illuminati di vita che si guardavano attorno sconcertati come a chiedersi quando sarebbe finito quel supplizio. Infine i bulbi e le iridi si fusero insieme, sciogliendosi nel liquido ora denso e del colore della sua stessa carne._  
 _Quello era il fratello di Joy._  
 _Re, regina e i quattro figli iniziarono a cantilenare una ninnananna distorta, una musica all’apparenza soave e fanciullesca che malcelava una sorta di cacofonia. Più i loro toni si alzavano, solenni, più Joy realizzava che non era altro che terrificante._  
 _Gridò, non rispose delle sue azioni. Si scagliò come una freccia contro i governatori e spinse i più vicini nel Calderone, senza neanche badare al fatto che il più grande dei figli del re avesse solo dodici anni. Li mandò tutti tra le fiamme e a stento registrò le urla atroci che si liberarono dai loro polmoni. Provò un senso di profonda soddisfazione, però, nel sentirli sciogliersi, nel vedere le loro carni cuocersi mentre erano ancora vivi e sfracellarsi tra le bolle ardenti dell’Inferno._  
 _L’unico rimasto ancora in piedi era il re Lox, che lo fissava sconcertato come se un animale selvaggio fosse appena entrato nel suo giardino privato a distruggergli il pranzo. L’effetto sorpresa, però, durò poco e Joy si trovò presto in posizione di svantaggio._  
 _“Tu,” ringhiò re Lox, sfoderando una bacchetta lunga e dritta di legno chiaro, che rifletteva la luce tetra dello sposalizio inusuale tra luna e sole, “come osi, tu, un Magonò!”_  
 _Joy fu colpito prima che potesse agire. Tentò di schivare l’incantesimo, ma questo lo colpì al centro del petto, scagliandolo indietro con una forza disumana e facendolo inciampare e cadere nel Calderone delle Anime._  
 _L’anima di Joy fu l’ultima sacrificata al Tempio della Notte, per un totale di sette._  
 _Il re Lox trovò moglie nuovamente e fece uccidere ogni singolo abitante del suo regno per dare il via a una razza pura, libera da tradimenti e dalla possibilità che un altro vile essere come un Magonò potesse nascere a inquinare la specie._  
 _Si cerca ancora di risalire al cognome sacro della dinastia di re Lox e, ad oggi, sono solo ventotto le possibilità ancora aperte. Di una sola cosa, però, siamo certi: esiste una sola razza pura._  
  
Walburga Black richiuse il libro e alzò lo sguardo sui suoi figli.  
Regulus era vagamente preoccupante, con quel sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi vigili di chi soppesa le parole e ne valuta la veridicità. Non c’era niente da valutare, secondo lei: quella che aveva letto era una favola istruttiva e la verità era contenuta nella sua ultima frase.  
Sirius, di contro, la guardava con lo sguardo pigro e superiore di chi non si aspettava niente di diverso. Il suo stomaco e la compostezza mantenuta durante le scene più cruente faceva ben sperare in un futuro radioso e di una successione destinata ad avvenire liscia e senza intoppi. Regulus andava decisamente corretto.  
“Le ventotto famiglie a cui si riferisce,” iniziò Regulus, il cipiglio che si sposava malissimo con la tenerezza dei suoi sette anni, “le possibili candidate al cognome del re Lox… sono le Sacre Ventotto?”  
Walburga annuì e Sirius alzò un sopracciglio. Cos’erano le Sacre Ventotto?  
“Le famiglie di sangue puro. Oltre alla nostra, le più famose comprendono i Malfoy, i Rosier, i Lestrange, gli Avery e varie altre che imparerete a conoscere. Voi potreste essere i discendenti di re Lox senza neanche saperlo, ammesso che la storia non sia solo un mito.” La donna sorrise, una smorfia che sembrava costarle cara e che la faceva apparire di plastica.  
“Noi?” Sirius alzò un sopracciglio. Walburga pensò che fosse senza ombra di dubbio perché era impressionato e il vago disgusto che vi aveva scorto doveva essere stato un fraintendimento.  
“Fin da subito è bene che impariate che mischiarsi con babbani, o peggio, Nati Babbani e Mezzosangue è un offesa al vostro cognome, alla vostra discendenza e alla storia che porta con sé.”  
“Nessuno ha mai infranto le regole?” Il luccichio negli occhi di Sirius le parve poco sano e troppo ribelle a quell’età.  
“C’è stato chi l’ha fatto, sì.”  
“E che succede a chi infrange le regole?” A otto anni, quella speranza nel tono suonò come una maledizione, alle orecchie di Walburga Black.  
“Adesso non è più nessuno, morto in solitudine, senza una casa a cui tornare e senza un soldo con cui sopravvivere. Pazzi, deviati, traditori.”  
“Non è mai nato un Black Magonò?”  
Walburga serrò la mascella e lo sguardo le si indurì. “Sì e ha avuto la punizione che gli spettava per aver infettato la stirpe.”  
Sirius si alzò in piedi, le sopracciglia aggrottate e un senso di giustizia che non avrebbe mai dovuto aver sviluppato a quell’età. “Cosa? Ma non è colpa sua!”  
Walburga sospirò, lasciando andare, almeno all’apparenza, il nervosismo e il disappunto. Gli appoggiò una mano in testa e lo osservò trasalire senza motivo. Non lo rassicurò, però, forse con la paura gli avrebbe fatto capire che non era il caso di pensare certe cose. Gli lisciò i capelli e aggrottò la fronte. “Dobbiamo tagliarli. Non è l’aspetto che uno del nostro rango dovrebbe avere.”  
Sirius la guardò solo per un attimo, poi rilassò le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitto. Annuì soltanto, lanciando uno sguardo di sottecchi a Regulus.  
  
***  
  
“SERPEVERDE!”  
Espirò, lo sconforto che gli stringeva le viscere e un senso di vuoto immane e demoralizzante.  
Espirò, perché quella certezza tanto radicata di essere diverso, di essere _migliore_ , di rischiare senza temere e di lasciare che il coraggio prevalesse sull’ambizione, era appena sfumata a mostrare tutte le illusioni su cui si fondava il castello di carte ingenuo dei suoi undici anni.  
Le grida gioiose del tavolo della sua nuova casa gli giunsero all’orecchio ovattate. “Perché...” esalò in un sussurro, senza trovare la forza neanche di farla suonare come una domanda. Si alzò controvoglia e si diresse come un automa verso il futuro che gli avevano costruito e che aveva presuntuosamente creduto di poter abbattere.  
“Le tradizioni sono dure a morire!” Bellatrix alzò un braccio a cingere le spalle di Sirius. Non si era ancora diretta al suo tavolo, perché era stata smistata appena prima di lui. L’aveva aspettato, all’apparenza per gentilezza, ma il suo sorriso tradiva la pazienza di un avvoltoio.  
Fu accolto da Narcissa e da un ragazzo dal viso lungo e le guance già scavate che rispondeva al cognome di Avery e che gli aveva subito dato un senso di viscido. “Mio padre lavora al ministero, ufficio internazionale della legge sulla magia,” si affrettò a informarlo, subito dopo le presentazioni. Sirius ebbe la sensazione che fosse come un biglietto da visita.  
“Mio padre è un coglione patentato,” ricambiò, sperando che la libertà di poterlo dire ad alta voce avesse l’effetto sperato. Al contrario, l’amarezza più pura gli invase la bocca e lo costrinse a sbuffare, improvvisamente consapevole che non aveva modo di provare la sua differenza. Avery, accanto a lui, sgranò gli occhi e deglutì come se avesse bestemmiato, poi si voltò in silenzio verso un cugino del quarto anno, chiedendogli come stesse la zia Rose.  
  
“Stai bene?”  
James Potter, nelle sue vesti rosse brillanti Grifondoro, gli afferrò un braccio appena varcate le porte immense della Sala Grande. Sirius si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone e aggrottò la fronte. “Che t’importa?”  
“Siamo amici, no?”  
Lo erano? Una corsa in treno non suggellava voti infrangibili, eppure James sembrava più intenzionato che mai a non lasciarlo andar via. Qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, lo costringeva semplicemente ad aggrapparsi a lui.  
“Non significa niente che sei in Serpeverde,” lo rassicurò e Sirius aggrottò la fronte di nuovo, questa volta visibilmente sorpreso, perché, senza alcuna garanzia, quel ragazzino aveva sentito il suo cognome e ci aveva letto al contrario la sua voglia di rinnegarlo, “sei tu a scegliere che uomo diventare.”  
James parlava come se avesse avuto sulle spalle trent’anni in più e la cosa faceva un contrasto che, sulle prime, lo fece sorridere. “Non hai capito niente, invece.”  
Il ragazzino soffocò una risata nel naso. “Questa è una buona scusa.”  
Non disse altro, scrollò semplicemente le spalle e incurvò le sopracciglia in una smorfia ironica; poi girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Fu un momento soltanto, un momento brevissimo in cui i capelli scarmigliati di James Potter non erano ancora usciti dal suo campo visivo, e Sirius pensò soltanto che quel ragazzo fosse proprio forte. L’autocommiserazione, all’improvviso, non gli parve più tanto allettante.  
  
***  
  
Un anno era passato proprio in fretta e alla sua vita, ormai, si era aggiunta una debole crepa.  
Nulla che rischiasse di spezzarlo, neanche per idea, era una linea poco più che tratteggiata, che lo divideva esattamente a metà. Da un lato la vita normale, dall’altro la libertà. Che le due cose non coincidessero, non gli era mai sembrato un fatto di particolare rilevanza: era semplicemente così che stavano le cose.  
James Potter mosse una mano energicamente dall’altra parte della Sala Grande. Stava anche dicendo qualcosa, con ogni probabilità, ma Sirius non riusciva a sentirlo. A dire il vero, non avrebbe mai neanche avuto la fortuna di voltarsi nel momento giusto, se non avesse sviluppato una specie di _intesa_ con James. Semplicemente, _sapeva_ che quello scoppiato voleva qualcosa da lui e Sirius si affrettò a scuotere la testa altrettanto energicamente e a chiudere gli occhi, come a dirgli che non era per niente entusiasta di averlo rivisto.  
Accanto a lui sedevano due ragazzi che, durante il primo anno, aveva sopportato unicamente perché erano con James. Uno era un certo Peter Minus. Sirius non ricordava il suo volto, neanche a spremersi le meningi. A dire il vero ricordava di averlo visto in Sala Grande qualche volta, ma i suoi ricordi sul suo conto finivano lì.  
L’altro ragazzo si chiamava Remus Lupin e aveva qualcosa di decisamente interessante. Peccato che ‘interessante’ non avesse sempre un’accezione positiva. Doveva soffrire di qualche malattia, senza ombra di dubbio, perché aveva la faccia rigata da almeno una decina di cicatrici sbiadite e pareva che passasse troppo tempo a dormire. Sirius sospettava che i suoi genitori lo picchiassero e la cosa, in una maniera un po’ codarda che lo imbarazzava a dismisura, lo metteva così a disagio da desiderare di non averci proprio a che fare.  
Cosa ci facesse uno come James con Remus e Peter non se lo spiegava.  
“Stai attento.” Narcissa interruppe la sua conversazione a gesti con James, scontrando la sua spalla con quella di Sirius.  
“Che?” domandò, ancora troppo distratto, voltandosi a malincuore verso sua cugina e aggrottando la fronte. Il divertimento gli morì sulle labbra all’istante e gli angoli della bocca gli si piegarono istintivamente all’ingiù, seguendo il percorso grave della sua famiglia.  
Narcissa diede una veloce occhiata al tavolo Grifondoro e scosse la testa un po’ inorridita, poi tornò a concentrarsi su Sirius. “Tocca a Regulus.”  
Sirius sospirò e si concentrò sulla Cerimonia di Smistamento.  
“Black, Regulus!”  
Un ragazzino dalla carnagione pallida e una folta zazzera di capelli neri si sedette timido sullo sgabello. Un silenzio sospeso tipico del verdetto scese pressante nella Sala Grande. Sirius se lo ricordava benissimo dall’anno precedente, e riuscì praticamente a leggere il terrore liquido negli occhi di suo fratello, quando lui lo fissò.  
Sirius annuì energico in segno di sostegno. La verità era che non sapeva cosa pensare. Avrebbe voluto vederlo avere l’occasione che lui non aveva avuto? Si sarebbe sentito rassicurato, se, invece, avesse portato suo fratello con sè, nel baratro delle responsabilità familiari? Ma, soprattutto, Regulus l’aveva capito che sarebbe stato meglio scappare?  
Non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa pensasse davvero, perché il cappello gridò il suo verdetto alla Sala prima che potesse decidersi e, soprattutto, con una rapidità che non lasciava dubbi sul risultato.  
“SERPEVERDE!”  
Regulus fu accolto al tavolo della sua nuova casa da un boato festoso e, in mezzo a quelle grida, c’erano anche quelle di Sirius, che lo afferrò per una spalla e gli piantò una mano proprio al centro della testa, arruffandogli i capelli.  
“Falla finita,” si lamentò Regulus, divincolandosi.  
“Che ti avevo detto?” Sirius sorrise furbo, “non ti abbandono.”  
Regulus tentò ancora di liberarsi dalla stretta del fratello. Questa volta, però, sorrideva. “Un vero peccato, perché sei una piaga.”  
Sirius rise sguaiato, stringendo la presa sulle spalle del fratello come a sfidarlo a insultarlo di nuovo. “La tua piaga preferita.”  
“Guarda che lo so.” Regulus scattò indietro, liberandosi come se fosse sempre stato in grado di farlo e incrociando serio il suo sguardo.  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?”  
“Io lo so che…” Regulus abbassò la voce di qualche tono, guardandosi furtivo attorno, “che non ci vuoi stare qui.”  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi fece spallucce e tornò a guardarlo con un sorriso. “Qui a Hogwarts? Ti sbagli!”  
Regulus sospirò e si servì una porzione di purè di patate. “Già,” annuì, quasi rassegnato, _ovviamente_ si riferiva alla sua casa, “sì, qui a Hogwarts.”   
E Sirius, a quel punto, adottò una strategia infallibile che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata il suo grande biglietto da visita: pensò che se ne sarebbe occupato _poi_ , che sarebbe arrivato un momento, sempre _poi_ , in cui si sarebbe seduto per pensare a tutte le cose che aveva rimandato e con cui non aveva voluto fare i conti. Il fatto che quel _poi_ potesse arrivare troppo tardi non gli passò neanche per la testa.  
  
***  
  
“Non lo so, Pete,” James si passò una mano nei capelli, questa volta senza alcuna intenzione di impressionare qualche donzella, ma solo per semplice frustrazione, “diventare Animagus è una buona idea, sai che lo farei per lui.”  
“Anche molto pericolosa, in realtà, sei sicuro che sia davvero una ‘buona idea’?”  
James lo guardò confuso, aggrottando la fronte come se gli avesse offerto di mangiare un mattone. Che intendeva? Era semplicemente ovvio rischiare la vita per un amico… no? “ _È_ una buona idea,” annuì, ma aveva ancora le sopracciglia unite in una smorfia da meningi spremute, “è solo che non ho idea di come fare…” James si bloccò, scoccando un’occhiata rapida a Peter, che lo guardava con gli occhi uno che aveva perfettamente capito che avrebbe continuato la frase con ‘da solo’.  
“È molto pericoloso,” reiterò Peter, per sfuggire a quell’imbarazzo e all’improvvisa tensione.  
James sospirò e scosse il capo. “Lo so,” convenne e sbuffò sconfitto, “non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa.”  
Peter annuì comprensivo, chiedendosi per un attimo se non fosse stata la velata offesa di James a scoraggiarlo dal tentare.  
“Vorrei solo che ci fosse un modo per aiutarlo,” si lamentò James, che, invece, era già passato sopra all’imbarazzo di poco prima come se non fosse mai esistito.  
“Ci inventeremo qualcosa,” cercò di tirarlo su Peter, sperando con tutto se stesso di aver detto la cosa giusta, perché James continuava ad avere la faccia di uno che non si stava ‘inventando qualcosa’.  
E in fondo aveva ragione, perché una soluzione a quel _piccolo problema peloso_ non la trovarono mai.  
  
***  
  
Il tempo era passato in maniera strana, in quegli anni e, arrivato al quinto, quella che all’inizio gli era sembrata una piccola crepa, aveva iniziato lentamente a corrodere Sirius dall’interno, a dividerlo e a straziarlo, lasciandolo confuso a chiedersi cosa lo spingesse dove il suo istinto lo guidava.  
Sirius odiava dover pensare.  
Odiava starsene da solo con se stesso a struggersi e a chiedersi cosa lo facesse sentire così spaccato e incompreso. Quando gli capitava che _i pensieri_ rischiassero di soffocarlo, che il dubbio iniziasse a grattargli l’orecchio sussurrando cose strane, che le domande sulla sua identità, sulla voglia di rivalsa e su quell’assurda tendenza a salutare tutti sgarbatamente e spiccare il volo superassero la sua capacità di metterle a tacere, Sirius faceva una cosa della quale era al contrario sicurissimo: scrollava le spalle e si diceva che non era un suo problema.  
A volte, quando quelle domande si facevano davvero insistenti, si chiedeva addirittura se questa voglia matta di scappare da se stesso non facesse di lui un codardo, se, intimamente, non sapesse benissimo che pensare l’avrebbe portato a capire che doveva cambiare vita, ammettere che quello che più voleva era scappare e che non era stato uno stupido capriccio a spezzargli il cuore quando il cappello l’aveva smistato in Serpeverde, ma un vero e proprio _presentimento_.  
Il problema, però, fu che Sirius non diede mai modo a quei pensieri di esplodere e fu sempre un passo avanti a loro, precedendoli e reprimendoli perché pensare era da deboli, perché ormai era stato costretto a passare un sacco di tempo con Remus Lupin e lui era uno che pensava un sacco, che tornava sui suoi passi e spendeva un sacco di tempo inutile a pentirsi; e Remus Lupin sembrava proprio un debole. Sirius, invece, non era un debole.  
“Oh, puoi dirlo forte!” Mulciber annuiva da almeno dieci minuti di fila e Sirius si ritrovò a sperare che, a furia di annuire, riuscisse anche a spezzarsi l’osso del collo. Avrebbe fatto un piacere a tutti, a se stesso per primo.  
Avery, il suo pappagallo di fiducia, lo seguì nella danza dei colli spezzati. “Oh, puoi dirlo forte eccome!”  
Wilkes, che aveva un minimo di cervello, scambiò un’occhiata veloce con Sirius, reprimendo una risata derisoria. “Lo farei anch’io,” ribatté però, quella traccia di ironia che proprio non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso sembrò venire oscurata per un attimo dalla verità delle sue parole.  
“A me sembra un po’ estremo,” considerò Rosier e la risata alta di Bellatrix risuonò come frammentata in mille lame tra le pareti della Sala Comune Serpeverde.  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte e sbadigliò. “La prossima volta avvisa, Bella, metto i tappi per le orecchie.”  
Lei alzò un angolo della bocca, provocatoria e indignata insieme.  
“Non è estremo per niente,” continuò Mulciber, che si stava facendo portavoce della notizia, ma sembrava più che altro uscito da una pubblicità magica stupida. Solo Avery annuì solenne, come se fosse assurdo anche solo pensare che un’idea simile fosse estrema.  
“Black,” chiamò Rosier e Bellatrix, Regulus e Sirius esordirono tutti con un ‘eh?’ decisamente diverso.  
Bellatrix sembrava quasi che non vedesse l’ora di essere chiamata in causa, Regulus aveva la stessa faccia che aveva quando la McGranitt faceva una domanda particolarmente difficile e Sirius sembrava essere stato legato al divano e costretto ad assistere alla conversazione, cosa non troppo diversa dalla realtà, visto che Bellatrix lo fulminava con lo sguardo ogni volta che sbuffava, cioè ogni cinque minuti.  
Rosier si prese un attimo per ridere, poi fece un cenno col capo e si decise a specificare a chi era rivolta la sua domanda. “Sirius,” annuì, “che ne pensi?”  
“Da quando vi importa cosa penso?”  
“Da quando, infatti?” Bellatrix si intromise ridendo.  
“Per una volta do ragione alla pazza.”  
“Ti ammazzo.”  
“Sì, in un altro universo, in cui finalmente mi libero di te,” ribatté Sirius, acido, e Bellatrix scosse la testa con un sospiro, come se fosse bastato a scrollarselo di dosso per sempre.  
“Okay, ma che ne pensi?” Rosier pareva particolarmente interessato alla sua opinione e Sirius alzò gli occhi su di lui, momentaneamente confuso.  
“Regulus, tu che ne pensi?” domandò invece, percependo distintamente il fratello sobbalzare accanto a lui.  
Regulus si guardò attorno con quel suo tipico sguardo disinteressato e indifferente, ma Sirius lo conosceva abbastanza da capire che era teso. “Be’, sì,” annuì infine, sfuggendo allo sguardo del fratello e concentrandosi prima su Avery, poi su Mulciber, Wilkes, Rosier e Bellatrix, in un ordine che aveva già stabilito in precedenza e che si impegnava a far sembrare naturale, “Meglio non… Sì, meglio una società più…” Bellatrix sorrise, in attesa di un’unica parola chiave che vedeva già viaggiare nelle menti di tutti: “ _pura_.”  
Nella Sala Comune scese il silenzio, il gorgogliare del Lago Nero sembrava rimbombare adesso più invadente tra le mura della stanza.  
Sirius schioccò la lingua, rompendo quella tensione come se l’avesse costruita lui. “La penso come Regulus,” sentenziò, guardando Rosier negli occhi e costringendolo ad abbassarli dopo poco più di qualche secondo. “Questo Voldemort,” iniziò di nuovo, sfidando Bellatrix con lo sguardo, perché era l’unica che non l’avesse ancora abbassato, che continuava a fissarlo come in attesa che si tradisse e le desse la scusa per andare a cantare la sua ribellione repressa ai suoi genitori. Ma Sirius non si tradì, perché non era sicuro di potersi ritenere diverso da lei, “questo Voldemort farà quello che gli pare.”  
“Ma dai,” Mulciber ridacchiò nervosamente: improvvisamente gli era passata la voglia di riempirsi la bocca di discorsi adulti, “non puoi saperlo.”  
“Già, non puoi,” ribatté Avery, a cui non piaceva il tono sottomesso di Mulciber.  
“E perché no? Se qualcuno non lo ammazza prima non vedo che ostacoli dovrebbe incontrare.”  
Regulus aggrottò la fronte, perché per la prima volta non aveva idea di dove suo fratello volesse andare a parare e questa perdita di controllo non gli piaceva per niente, perché non avrebbe saputo come rimediare, per l’ennesima volta, alla sua lingua lunga.  
“Quindi secondo te scoppia una guerra?” Wilkes alzò un sopracciglio ironico.  
“Guarda che serve un esercito per fare la guerra,” tentò Rosier e Sirius sorrise e scrollò le spalle.  
“E secondo te avrà problemi a farsene uno?” alzò un sopracciglio, guardandoli tutti come a dimostrare che, in fondo, bastava un’ideologia. Regulus si rilassò, perché quella frase pareva perfettamente in linea con quello che avevano insegnato loro fin da bambini… un po’ troppo, forse.  
Bellatrix, però, incontrò il suo sguardo e scosse la testa. _Non hai superato la prova_ , sembrava volergli dire. C’era una vena di indignazione in quella domanda, un scintilla di sdegno appena visibile ma che Bellatrix si era allenata a captare. Un moto d’orgoglio, però, si accese in lui a quello sguardo. Uno sguardo che gli avrebbe dato problemi, perché Bellatrix avrebbe fatto senz’altro la spia, ma che, senza volerlo, testimoniava la sua divergenza.   
  
***  
  
Erano stati giorni strani e confusi, immersi in una coltre di nubi dense e nere che sembravano voler inghiottire tutto, forse anche il futuro.  
Mancava qualcosa, una valvola di sfogo, forse, un’attività divertente e che cancellasse per qualche ora l’alito gelido della guerra, il filtro freddo che sembrava schermare ogni colore che non ricordasse l’angoscia. Ci voleva qualcosa, in quella dannata scuola, un evento, una simpatica digressione, un modo per tenersi occupati, _uno scherzo_.  
Ci voleva James, forse, con cui era sempre facile scambiare sguardi d’intesa, ma che gli veniva allontanato sempre di più, man mano che le responsabilità si mettevano tra loro. E quel giorno, pensare a James fu il suo unico conforto.  
Faceva particolarmente freddo. Gennaio non era stato clemente, così come non lo era stata la visita del Signore Oscuro.  
C’erano anche Bellatrix, Narcissa e Regulus, tutti seduti al tavolo lungo in ebano come dei condannati a morte. Bellatrix, in particolare, si guardava attorno con una certa curiosità trepidante, fremendo d’impazienza come si fa da bambini con un regalo di natale ancora incartato davanti agli occhi. Narcissa, invece, guardava fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi congelati e uno sguardo imperscrutabile. Regulus esitava.  
Dietro di loro, come guardie del corpo fatte di ombre, c’erano i loro genitori e Sirius aveva l’impressione che fossero lì per assicurarsi che tutto andasse come previsto.  
Per un attimo soltanto, quando lo sguardo rosso del Signore Oscuro si posò su di lui, un groppo in gola lo costrinse a pensare che quello non era il suo posto, che non credeva nella supremazia dei maghi di sangue puro, che non voleva ereditare la Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black, che si sentiva mancare il fiato se pensava a un futuro cupo e spento con una donna che non amava, che avrebbe continuato a reprimere una _curiosità_ sentimentale che gli premeva di esplorare da due anni, che non voleva quello stupido marchio al braccio e che si sentiva di morire, chiuso com’era in una gabbia non troppo stretta, ma soltanto inadatta.  
Qualcosa non quadrava, nel sibilo del Signore Oscuro che pronunciava il suo nome e lo elogiava con voce alta e tremante, congratulandosi per l’imminente ascesa: sembrava prenderlo in giro. Qualcosa proprio non ne voleva sapere di stare al suo posto, perché lui a diciassette anni non doveva essere lì. Non era un rifiuto, la solita tendenza a dare il massimo per essere diverso, semplicemente tutta questa storia non aveva senso, _non era andata così_.  
Aggrottò la fronte e deglutì per liberarsi di quella strana sensazione. Lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle e lo sguardo algido di sua madre gli fece venire una voglia incontenibile di sbuffare sonoramente, alzare entrambe le gambe e poggiarle sul tavolo, perché sapeva che la faceva impazzire. Evitò, però, scegliendo di alzare la manica sinistra della sua camicia e mostrando la pelle ancora intonsa del suo avambraccio al Signore Oscuro.  
“Scelta saggia,” gli sussurrò, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri.  
La _Cerimonia_ , qualunque cosa significasse, ebbe inizio.  
Il taglio bruciava più del normale, il sangue che zampillava si scuriva di attimo in attimo, spandendosi sulla pelle chiarissima fino a diventare nero, mentre Sirius faceva di tutto per non urlare. Sentiva lo sguardo di Bellatrix su di lui e il senso di disgusto alla base dello stomaco si acuì tremendamente. Un unico squarcio verticale rimase aperto all’interno del suo avambraccio e Lord Voldemort agitò la bacchetta con un gesto calmo e sicuro.  
Il sangue si rapprese di colpo, come se si fosse asciugato da un istante a un altro. Turbinò fino a disegnare la sagoma di un serpente avvolto più volte su se stesso. Il Marchio Nero si mosse appena per qualche altro secondo, come ad assestarsi sulla pelle, infine si fermò, i contorni neri e decisi brillavano di potere e di oscurità.  
Quando tutto fu finito un solo pensiero gli batteva come un martello in testa: stava per succedere anche a Regulus.  
  
***  
  
“Salta su.”  
James lo guardava dall’alto con un sorriso enorme che sprizzava tranquillità da ogni dente. Sirius lo invidiò per un attimo, uno soltanto, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia a schernirlo, “non ci salgo su quella cosa mezza rotta.”  
James sospirò seccato e gli tese una mano, alzando gli occhi al cielo e accennando col capo al retro della sua scopa, invitandolo anche coi gesti a salire in groppa.  
Passò qualche altro secondo in cui si studiarono, come a giocare a chi cedesse per primo. “Come ti pare,” acconsentì infine Sirius, scrollando le spalle e afferrandogli la mano con la destra, per evitare che la camicia si alzasse troppo a mostrare l’avambraccio.  
James scese di quota per permettergli di salire, sorridendo vittorioso.  
“Mi raccomando, corri,” gridò Remus dal basso, mentre James iniziava già a guadagnare metri. A dire il vero Sirius non aveva neanche capito che stesse prestando attenzione alla vicenda, anzi, si chiese se non se lo fosse immaginato, perché Remus non aveva mai smesso di leggere il suo libro, mordicchiando una matita. Fu certo di aver sentito bene, però, quando aggiunse: “magari riesci a romperti la testa.”  
James ridacchiò e si librò in aria.  
“Sei sempre così stronzo?” gli domandò Sirius dall’alto, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Tu sei sempre così stronzo?”   
“Sì.”  
Remus scrollò le spalle, alzando finalmente gli occhi dal suo libro e schermando il sole con una mano per guardarlo in faccia, “allora sì.”  
James aveva la faccia di uno che se la stava spassando. “Avete finito?”  
“Non è colpa mia se il tuo amico ha una scopa in culo.”  
Remus scoppiò a ridere e Sirius si irritò. “Io non lo direi a cavallo di una scopa.”  
“Ha ragione, amico,” James a stento tratteneva le risate, ma non aspettò la carrellata di insulti che senza ombra di dubbio stavano per uscire dalla bocca di Sirius. Una parte di lui credeva che avesse interrotto bruscamente la conversazione perché voleva sedare gli animi, ma la verità non era quella. Semplicemente non ce la faceva più a stare fermo a mezz’aria, _doveva volare_.  
Si mosse in avanti con un colpo di reni, compensando abbassandosi in avanti. Il primo soffio di vento più deciso gli sbatté in faccia, arruffandogli i capelli. Inspirò rumorosamente, perché gli pareva che fosse più facile farlo, quando volava. Sirius si aggrappò a lui abbastanza in fretta da non gridare di sorpresa e, suo malgrado, inspirò profondamente a sua volta, sentendo il fresco invadergli i polmoni.  
James volò in un paio di giri che contornavano il campo di quidditch, poi superò in altezza gli spalti, puntando al vuoto. “Lo sai che rischiamo una detenzione, vero?” gli domandò James, perché, in fatto di infrazioni, non lo conosceva poi così bene.  
Sirius trattenne una risata nel naso, “cos’è la vita senza un piccolo rischio?”  
James rise sguaiato e annuì più volte, sfrecciando oltre il campo di quidditch e oltre il terreno di Hogwarts, sopra le acque placide del Lago Nero.  
“Vai più veloce,” gli intimò Sirius, reclinando la testa all’indietro e inspirando un pizzico di quella che non poteva che chiamarsi vita. Le responsabilità e l’oscurità lasciate a terra e scambiate con cinque minuti di libertà. James non se lo fece ripetere due volte e sfrecciò verso l’alto, per poi incurvare la traiettoria e scendere a spirale avvicinandosi alla superficie del Lago.  
Sirius colse il momento in cui sfiorarono l’acqua per sporgersi con un braccio e immergere appena le dita. Sfruttò quel momento anche per schizzare James, che si lamentò ridacchiando e salì di quota.  
“James.”  
“Mh-mh.” James prese un’altra boccata di quell’aria geniale che produceva la loro velocità e spinse il capo indietro, per assicurarsi di sentirlo.  
Sirius esitò, improvvisamente gli pulsava il braccio sinistro. Quello fu il momento in cui fece una scelta. “Non importa cosa accadrà o cosa sentirai sul mio conto,” iniziò, superando il vento con la voce ma non riuscendo a urlare in nessuna maniera, “io sarò sempre dalla tua parte.”  
James si voltò per un attimo a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate e uno sguardo che stonava troppo con la leggerezza di quel momento. Sirius abbassò involontariamente lo sguardo sull’avambraccio e James lo seguì rapido, per poi risalire sui suoi occhi.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sulla direzione della scopa e annuì con un sospiro, gli occhi consapevoli di qualcosa che in fondo non avevano neanche visto. “Lo so.”  
Sirius annuì, il peso del suo dubbio su chi fosse e cosa volesse che si alzava come se fosse sempre stato fatto di fumo. Si sentì leggerissimo, così tanto che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto volare senza scopa. “Perché ci abbiamo pensato solo adesso?”  
James alzò un sopracciglio, momentaneamente confuso dal repentino cambio di atmosfera. “A cosa?”  
“Al fatto che se finiamo in detenzione possiamo stare insieme.”  
James sgranò gli occhi e si fermò a mezz’aria. Si voltò lentamente verso Sirius, un sorriso furbo che già si specchiava perfettamente nel suo.  
“Qual è la finestra dell’ufficio della McGranitt?”  
Sirius puntò col dito alle loro spalle e James annuì come se fosse stato un Cercatore e la finestra della professoressa un boccino. Sfrecciò come se avesse voluto andare a sbatterci contro e, poco prima dell’impatto, si esibì in una quantità impressionante di acrobazie pericolose. Sirius fece di tutto per farle sembrare più sconsiderate.  
Si sentì tremendamente a posto.  
 _Il cappello si era sbagliato_.  
  
***  
  
“Ho poco tempo.”  
Sirius si fece strada in casa di James e Lily serrando la mascella e misurando i suoi passi come se il pavimento l’avesse potuto bruciare. Remus alzò gli occhi su di lui e lo salutò con un cenno del capo. Aveva le labbra screpolate e lo sguardo iniettato di sangue di chi non dorme da giorni.  
James gli andò incontro, ma aveva lo sguardo basso e si massaggiava nervoso il mento. “Non te ne ruberò tanto,” mormorò, continuando ad avere probabilmente la mente altrove. Sirius rischiò uno sguardo in direzione di Lily: lo stava studiando. Per un attimo, temette il verde dei suoi occhi.  
“Che devo fare?”  
“James, è una pessima idea,” lo avvertì Remus, lo sguardo che lo implorava di dargli retta e una rassegnazione che non lasciava dubbi sul numero di volte in cui l’aveva messo in guardia sulla questione.  
“Non lo è per niente,” continuò James, sembrava aver perso la testa o aver assunto troppa caffeina, i capelli che formavano angoli anche più ardui del solito, “è insospettabile.”  
“E un Mangiamorte,” aggiunse Remus, dandogli una rapida occhiata e scuotendo la testa, “ti ricordo che loro li chiamiamo anche _nemici_.”  
Sirius fece schioccare la lingua e, forte delle informazioni che lo schieramento di Voldemort gli aveva dato, ribatté: “E tu sei un lupo mannaro, ti ricordo che loro li chiamano anche _mostri_.” Sorrise, quando Remus fissò uno sguardo sconcertato nel suo.  
“Basta,” dichiarò James, “non avevi poco tempo?” lo provocò e Sirius scrollò le spalle e lanciò un altro veloce sguardo a Lily e alla diffidenza che aveva negli occhi. Sfruttò quell’attimo di silenzio per spostare la tenda di una delle finestre più vicine e dare un’occhiata in giro: in effetti era già lì da troppo.  
“Sarai sempre dalla mia parte, dico bene?” iniziò James e Sirius annuì deciso al ricordo di quelle parole, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi per dimostrargli che era sincero.  
Remus sospirò, portandosi una mano tra i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi frustrato. A Sirius sembrò il ritratto dello stress.  
“ _Incanto Fidelius_ ,” lo informò James e Sirius si morse un labbro perché riusciva già a tracciare i contorni del piano, “vuoi essere…”  
“Il Custode Segreto,” finì per lui Sirius, riducendo le labbra a una fessura e prendendosi un attimo per ponderare. James annuì, aveva i sensi all’erta come quelli di un animale pronto a scappare da un momento all’altro. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse, però, era della più profonda fiducia.  
“Per _lui_ sarà impossibile trovarci. Non vedrà mai questa casa, _mai_ , nè sentirà alcun pianto, risata o respiro all’interno di essa,” spiegò, come se gli fosse servita una lezione, “a meno che…”  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio e annuì mesto. _A meno che il Custode non riveli il segreto_.  
“Remus è troppo ovvio, lo metterei in pericolo, mentre tu…”  
“La mia famiglia lo sa che ti conosco,” lo avvertì Sirius, dando un’altra rapida occhiata alla finestra e percependo distintamente gli sguardi di Remus e Lily voler scavare nei suoi pensieri.  
“Ma non sa _quanto_.”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “Non puoi chiederlo a…” James alzò un sopracciglio, mentre il resto della frase gli moriva sulle labbra. Stava pensando a qualcuno, qualcuno che sarebbe stato perfetto per quel compito. Insospettabile, che sapeva passare inosservato, qualcuno a cui il Signore Oscuro non sarebbe mai arrivato a pensare, ma il suo nome gli sfuggiva, il suo viso e il suono della sua voce anche di più. “Va bene,” cedette Sirius, perché forse si era sbagliato, forse quella sensazione che mancasse qualcuno non significava niente, forse stava pensando a se stesso.  
Qualche ora dopo, il patto era stato stipulato.  
  
***  
  
Il mattino successivo era il 21 agosto del 1981 e Bellatrix, che adesso rispondeva al cognome di Lestrange, fece il suo ingresso rumoroso all’interno del quartier generale. Il resto dei Mangiamorte non faceva che chiedersi con quale audacia se ne andasse in giro così rilassata. Bellatrix, in quell’odio, sembrava a casa.  
“I traditori del sangue!” gridò trionfale, con uno sdegno lontano addirittura dai toni del suo Signore. “Travers, Dolohov,” chiamò lei, “a casa del lupo mannaro. Lui e McKinnon non devono restare in vita per nessuna ragione. Ammazzate anche i figli.”  
Sirius deglutì e osservò Travers e Dolohov annuire e smaterializzarsi in un lampo. Bellatrix rise, una luce negli occhi così sincera che sarebbe stata degna dell’eredità della della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black.  
Mulciber e Avery fecero un passo avanti. “Noi andiamo dai Potter e…”  
“No!” gridò Bellatrix, gli occhi sgranati a minacciare di scapparle dalle orbite e uno sguardo che sembrava voler incenerire i due Mangiamorte sul posto. “No,” ripeté, il sadismo che si faceva lentamente strada strisciando nel suo tono, “loro sono del Signore Oscuro.”  
Rimandare i pensieri fino alla fine, rifiutarsi di scegliere una volta per tutte e credere di poter vivere con un piede in due scarpe erano stati sogni troppo brillanti. In una vita in cui scegliere con chi parlare significava scegliere uno schieramento in una guerra, Sirius aveva sempre adottato l’unica strategia che gli faceva credere di poter superare in astuzia quell’ostacolo: non scegliere.  
Rimandare il pensiero a _poi_ , consapevole che forse quel _poi_ sarebbe arrivato troppo tardi, a un passo dalla morte sua o di qualcun altro. E Sirius, nelle mura asfissianti del numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, aveva capito che credere di poter evadere era stata un’utopia, che sperare che un giorno avrebbe trovato la forza di lasciarsi quella casa alle spalle era semplicemente inutile. Nell’aria pesante di tutto quel lusso ci era annegato, confinato in un marchio su un braccio a dimostrare tutto il suo fallimento.  
Lo squarcio che lo divideva a metà, quando aveva confessato la residenza dei Potter, si era di colpo ricucito, lasciando una cicatrice lunga e che correva verticalmente a ricordargli che un tempo era stato diviso e che adesso testimoniava soltanto la sua miseria.  
E, se ‘la storia del calderone delle anime’ era vera e bastava il sacrificio di sette anime per salvare il mondo, Sirius sperò ingenuamente che, almeno, James, Lily e Harry, insieme a Remus, Marlene e i loro figli, potessero essere il suo.  
Era stata davvero tutta colpa del cappello? L’aveva deciso lui che Sirius non era diverso come credeva o erano state le sue scelte a plasmarlo, mentre, innocente, dava la colpa al destino? Le parole di James, a undici anni e con gli stessi occhi colmi di speranza che gli aveva visto l’ultima volta, gli risuonarono in testa come quelle dei ricordi che si hanno solo di una persona già morta.  
  
 _“Non significa niente che sei in Serpeverde,” lo rassicurò e Sirius aggrottò la fronte di nuovo, questa volta visibilmente sorpreso, perché, senza alcuna garanzia, quel ragazzino aveva sentito il suo cognome e ci aveva letto al contrario la sua voglia di rinnegarlo, “sei tu a scegliere che uomo diventare.”_  
 _James parlava come se avesse avuto sulle spalle trent’anni in più e la cosa faceva un contrasto che, sulle prime, lo fece sorridere. “Non hai capito niente, invece.”_  
 _Il ragazzino soffocò una risata nel naso. “Questa è una buona scusa.”_  
  
Sulla sedia lucida della sua miseria, Sirius trovò il modo di sentirsi a posto.  
 _Il capello non si sbagliava mai_.  
  
***  
  
_Giugno, 1993_  
  
“È colpa mia!” gridò, battendo un pugno contro la pietra congelata di Azkaban. I sensi gli si acuirono, i rumori gli parvero meno ovattati. Si grattò il braccio, prima piano, quasi sfiorando il tatuaggio con la punta delle dita, poi in maniera sempre più decisa, fino a scavare con le unghie incrostate sulla pelle sporca, il bisogno di staccarsi a morsi l’avambraccio sempre più impellente.  
“Chi è?” Serpente sbuffò nervoso, a qualche cella di distanza.  
“Black, credo,” Iena rantolò, ancora provata dopo un incontro ravvicinato coi Dissennatori, la voce sempre intrisa di una certa viscida ironia.  
“E ci ha messo, quanto, dodici anni a capire che è colpa sua?” Coniglio ridacchiò, con voce alta e sicura. A fare i conti era un asso, a quanto pareva, perché era l’unico che sapesse che giorno fosse.  
“Mi gioco un rene che è impazzito,” si intromise Orso, sempre incline al gioco d’azzardo.  
“Già è tanto se ne hai uno,” lo prese in giro Coniglio, nella voce si percepiva lo sdegno e un pizzico di ironia.  
“James…” Sirius mormorò, mentre le parole si accavallavano tese in un modo troppo simile a quello di Walburga nei suoi ultimi giorni di vita. “Lily, Remus… io li ho… Ho tradito.”  
“Datti una calmata o ti giuro che rompo queste sbarre e vengo a tagliarti la gola,” minacciò Serpente, “tieni, distraiti,” consigliò poi e, dal buio denso di un cella a sinistra, spuntò una copia insudiciata della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
“Siamo chiusi qui dentro e non ne usciremo mai,” si lamentò Sirius, afferrando la copia del giornale solo per sventolarla a sottolineare la sua inutilità, “cosa vuoi che m'importi di…” gli occhi gli caddero sulla prima pagina: una famiglia di maghi festeggiava la sua vittoria alla lotteria sfoggiando una serie di sorrisi che, dopo tutto quel tempo passato a soffrire, gli parvero smorfie repellenti. Non erano stati i loro sorrisi ad ammutolirlo, però, bensì un dettaglio tanto inutile quanto vitale. “Un topo.”  
“Ti ho dato quel giornale per farti stare zitto, non per darti a parlare.”  
Sirius lo ignorò, gli occhi che si aggrappavano all’immagine come se nella vita non avessero dovuto guardare altro. La realtà gli piombò nuovamente addosso e il fatto che avesse resistito tanto a lungo, divorato sì dalla sicurezza di essere innocente, ma anche dalla voglia di dimostrarlo e di non darsi per vinto, per poi rischiare di impazzire proprio a quel punto, dopo tutti quegli anni, lo preoccupò.  
“Peter Minus è vivo.”  
Ricordò mentre le immagini di un tempo sicuramente vero si mischiavano cancellando quella messinscena troppo dolorosa che la sua testa gli aveva proposto.  
La stessa rabbia di un tempo gli invase il petto come se fosse scoppiata per la prima volta. Il topo senza un dito che si muoveva sulla spalla di un ragazzo era l’unico motivo al mondo per cui la vita nuova e scintillante che avevano finalmente avuto la possibilità di vivere era sfumata nel dolore.  
Gettò uno sguardo rapido sul suo avambraccio. Al posto del Marchio Nero non c’era altro che sporcizia e sangue incrostato. La vita che aveva creduto di avere, la costante sensazione di essersi sentito diviso, chiamato ogni giorno a rinunciare senza obiezioni alla sua libertà, il ritrovarsi a desiderarla sempre più ardentemente, questa libertà, e allo stesso tempo a vederla allontanarsi e, infine, la scelta ultima, l’errore più grande e l’assuefazione… c’era una sola persona che aveva avuto quella vita e non era lui. A distanza di anni Sirius aveva vissuto, almeno nella sua testa, la vita di Regulus.  
Mentre progettava febbrile la sua fuga da Azkaban, la caccia a Harry e la vendetta su Peter Minus, Sirius affiancò alla rabbia e all’odio per il fratello un briciolo di compassione.   
Un mese dopo se la sarebbe già dimenticata.   
  
  
  



	17. Capitolo 15 - Il più malandrino

  
  
_L'ultimo giorno di agosto_  
  
“Fermo!” Sirius sgranò gli occhi e piantò una mano sul petto di Remus, spingendolo indietro e impedendogli di muovere solo un altro passo. Si portò un dito alle labbra per invitarlo a fare silenzio, infine distolse lo sguardo e si guardò attorno furtivo.  
Remus annuì in segno di ringraziamento, improvvisamente conscio del pericolo in cui si era quasi cacciato. Si abbassò mantenendo lo sguardo alto e preparandosi a correre nel caso in cui si fosse rivelato necessario. Abbassò gli occhi solo il tempo di raccogliere una pietra, poi tornò in piedi e scandagliò il prato davanti a sé, soppesando il sasso distrattamente.  
Sirius diede una rapida occhiata, espirò tremante, infine si appiattì contro il tronco di un albero e fece segno a Remus di procedere.  
Il sasso atterrò innocente in uno spiazzo senza alberi e lì rimase per qualche secondo, il ronzio degli insetti continuava indisturbato e ignaro dei respiri mozzati dei due ragazzi qualche metro più in basso.  
“Abbassati!” gridò Remus, afferrando Sirius per un polso e strattonandolo verso il basso. Il terreno attorno al sasso esplose all’improvviso, facendolo saltare in aria e rivelando attorno a sé un autentico campo minato.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte e cercò di concentrarsi per avere un quadro completo della situazione e comprendere come agire.  
Ma Sirius non fu della stessa idea. Prima che Remus potesse fermarlo, si liberò dalla mano che ancora stringeva il suo polso e si lanciò letteralmente nel campo minato, evitando il terreno a rischio come se avesse seguito un percorso.  
Ci voleva molta concentrazione, però, per saltare tra una bomba e l’altra. Forse troppa, così tanta da non lasciargliene molta per vedere la canna della pistola che aveva puntata contro.  
“Sirius!” Remus cercò di avvertirlo e il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo, solo per un attimo, prima che i suoi occhi si riempissero di stupore e il proiettile lo colpisse alle spalle, spezzandogli il fiato in gola.  
Remus sgranò gli occhi e si portò in fretta una mano al fianco, tirando la pistola fuori dalla fondina e alzando l’arma contro il nemico. Sparò due colpi a sangue freddo, entrambi mirati al petto e lo vide crollare sul prato gridando.  
Aspettò qualche attimo, per assicurarsi che nessun altro fosse nei paraggi, poi superò veloce il terreno di bombe e si accovacciò accanto a Sirius, poggiando la pistola accanto alla fondina. Si premurò soltanto di lanciare un’ultima occhiata al cadavere poco più dietro, per essere certo che fosse _un vero cadavere_. Quando non si mosse, tornò a guardare Sirius. Respirava a fatica, un rivolo di sangue gli colava dalla bocca e Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia, il primo lampo di stupore e preoccupazione gli balenò negli occhi da quando aveva acconsentito a seguirlo in quella missione stupidissima da cui non era riuscito a dissuaderlo. “Sirius…” tentò, confuso su come comportarsi e incredulo alla vista del sangue.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di fargli altre domande, perché lui sgranò gli occhi e prese a fissare allarmato un punto dietro la sua testa. Remus lo guardò per un attimo di troppo, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi.  
Con un ultimo barlume di forza, Sirius afferrò la pistola che il suo compagno gli aveva poggiato accanto, alzò un braccio come se gli fosse pesato più della sua stessa vita e mirò a un soffio dalla testa di Remus. Sparò una, due, tre volte, facendo gridare a squarciagola l’avversario e facendolo stramazzare a terra dopo qualche secondo.  
“Sirius, ma che…” tentò ancora Remus, la più totale confusione dipinta negli occhi e un angolo delle labbra alzato come se avesse avuto davanti agli occhi qualcosa di totalmente assurdo.  
“Le…” Sirius prese fiato e tossì altro sangue. Remus sgranò gli occhi e si guardò attorno, indeciso se chiedere aiuto o cercare uno striscione che gli dicesse ‘ci sei cascato!’, non fece nessuna delle due cose, perché Sirius attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione, alzando una mano sulla sua guancia e costringendo Remus ad aggrottare la fronte, tremendamente confuso, “le stelle sono… bellissime.”  
“È… è giorno.”  
Sirius annuì, poi la mano gli scivolò a peso morto dalla guancia, ricadendo tra i fili d’erba alti. Gli occhi gli si chiusero, tremando per un attimo sotto le palpebre.  
“Sirius,” lo chiamò Remus, scuotendo la testa, “scusami, ma cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
James, steso poco più in là, dove aveva tentato di colpire Remus alle spalle ed era stato sparato dalle eroiche gesta di Sirius, si alzò a sedere contrariato. “E infatti! Se ti sparano devi morire.”  
Sirius tenne gli occhi chiusi ancora per qualche attimo, gustando il sapore teatrale della tragedia, poi li aprì seccato e si ripulì dal terriccio del giardino di casa Potter. “Ma non è realistico!”  
James si alzò e, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e una smorfia offesa, si diresse dove Sirius era appena _morto_. “Ma non è realistico neanche che ci metti dieci minuti a morire!”  
“E poi hai sparato a James _dopo_ che Peter ha sparato a te,” gli diede man forte Remus, scrollando le spalle, “se ti sparano devi morire. Sono le regole.”  
“Grazie a me hai vinto, Lupin, non farglielo notare.”  
“Ma che hai in faccia?” domandò James, concentrandosi invece sul sangue che ancora colava sul mento e sul collo di Sirius.  
“Me lo sono chiesto anch’io... e mi è preso un colpo.”  
“È sangue finto,” spiegò Sirius, infilandosi un dito in bocca e tirando fuori una sacchetta minuscola di plastica sporca di uno strano e denso liquido rosso, “l’ho trovato in un negozio babbano vicino Diagon Alley. Lo metti in bocca, lo mordi, si spacca... e sembra che sanguini,” spiegò, mostrando quell’intruglio agli amici con un orgoglio che, almeno secondo Remus, era totalmente fuori luogo.  
James, però, non gli sembrò dello stesso avviso, perché sgranò gli occhi e si avvicinò. “È geniale,” commentò annuendo, come se fosse stato da sempre compito suo decidere cosa fosse degno di essere considerato utile.  
Sirius annuì, passando la sacchetta di plastica a James. Remus lo trovò semplicemente disgustoso, ma non interruppe quello scambio di liquidi.  
“Pete,” chiamò dunque, lasciando James e Sirius alle loro strane alleanze, “è finito, ti puoi alzare.”  
“Mi hai sparato!” si lamentò il ragazzo, alzandosi a sedere e grattandosi un occhio. Puntò un dito contro Remus, che si stava avvicinando a lui con un sorriso.  
“Tutto è lecito in amore e in guerra.” Si strinse nelle spalle, poi gli tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Peter la guardò sospettoso per un attimo, poi la accettò.  
“Era una vendetta!”  
“Mi avresti ucciso, no?”  
James si intromise prima che Peter potesse rispondere. “E bravo Cuor di Leone, ‘vai avanti tu’, mi ha detto, poi è morto prima lui.”  
“Capirai, _Jamie_ , sei durato tre minuti…” lo attaccò Sirius, poi si bloccò, un principio di sorriso malizioso gli spuntò sulle labbra.  
Remus ridacchiò accanto a lui. “La prossima volta impegnati di più, per una performance più…” finse di pensarci un attimo, poi continuò: “soddisfacente.”  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Sirius scoppiò a ridere e diede il cinque a Remus. “Davvero originali.”  
“Io ho fame,” annunciò Peter, che pensava da tutto il giorno alle girelle alla cannella della madre di James e non aveva tempo per star dietro ai loro doppi sensi, “torniamo dentro?”  
James scrollò le spalle e si avviò a passo spedito verso casa, seguito dai suoi amici.  
Stava adorando quegli ultimi giorni d’estate!  
  
***  
  
Il paesaggio scozzese scorreva loro davanti in silenzio, come timoroso di disturbare. L’aria di settembre non era poi troppo diversa da quella del giorno prima, ma il solo fatto che le vacanze estive fossero finite l’aveva resa già più fresca.  
“Signor Prefetto, lei che dice?” Sirius si allungò col gomito a sfiorare Remus, strizzandogli l’occhio dal basso con un sorriso che già non gli piaceva.  
“Dico che non vi stavo ascoltando, ma la risposta è no.”  
James rise. “Dovresti darci almeno un po’ di fiducia.”  
“Lascia stare, James,” Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a sedersi composto, poi incrociò le braccia al petto, “ormai è un prefetto, ha smesso di fare il malandrino in giro per il castello.”  
Peter sapeva che Sirius avrebbe fatto un dramma per la questione delle responsabilità di Remus. Quando erano arrivati a casa di James lo avevano già trovato lì, sprizzante impazienza e trepidazione per la nuova e fantastica carrellata di scherzi che avrebbero messo a punto. Quando Remus aveva tirato fuori la storia del Prefetto, invece, e della lettera che aveva ricevuto, Sirius si era zittito all’istante, un luccichio di paura che Peter non aveva saputo spiegarsi ben chiaro negli occhi. Aveva quindi cercato di non intromettersi troppo nella faccenda, perché Sirius non aveva mai una parola gentile per nessuno, ma per Peter sembrava sempre sforzarsi per trovarne di peggiori.  
All’udire di quella strana parola, però, scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ma cos’era?” domandò Peter ridendo, interrompendo la mole immensa di informazioni che Sirius aveva preso a snocciolare su David Bowie, il suo babbano preferito e la ragione per cui si era iscritto al corso di Babbanologia, oltre che per il divieto imposto dai suoi genitori, ovviamente.  
“Cosa?”  
James scoccò un’occhiata complice a Peter e rise con lui. “Malandrino. Te l’hanno insegnata insieme a ‘genuflettere’ e ‘apotropaico’?”  
Peter smise di ridere, perché non conosceva quelle parole.  
“‘Malandrino’ è una parola normalissima,” si difese Sirius, sorridendo un po’.  
“Già,” convenne James, riflettendo a specchio l’ennesimo suo sorriso, poi si rivolse a Remus, “stavamo parlando della mappa. Ci resta solo l’incantesimo difficile che localizza le persone, ma quest’estate io e Sirius…” James gli scoccò un’altra occhiata e lo vide praticamente fremere di impazienza, “abbiamo pensato che fosse troppo rischioso avere una mappa, così, in giro.”  
Remus distolse lo sguardo dal paesaggio che correva oltre il finestrino del treno e alzò un sopracciglio. “Sì, è vero, basta che ce la requisiscano una sola volta e abbiamo buttato all’aria un anno di lavoro.”  
James annuì. “Potremmo farla sparire,” annunciò poi, muovendo la mano davanti a sé come a cancellare qualcosa.  
“Intendi con l’inchiostro simpatico?” si intromise Peter, alzando un sopracciglio confuso.  
“No, come una parola d’ordine che permetta di vederla. Senza quella è solo una pergamena vuota.”  
Remus lo guardò fisso per un attimo con quell’espressione strana che aveva solo quando tramava uno scherzo: James la adorava. “Perfetto.”  
“Prefetto,” si intromise Sirius e Remus, per la prima volta, gli sorrise. Forte di quell’approvazione, Sirius continuò a esporre il piano. “Ovviamente ci vuole una parola d’ordine anche una volta finita di usare. Qualcosa che faccia sì che l’inchiostro si cancelli di nuovo.”  
“Per quella non c’è problema,” lo interruppe Peter, sorridendo furbo. I tre ragazzi aggrottarono tutti le sopracciglia, ma Peter si limitò ad alzare gli occhi poco più sopra la cornice dello scompartimento.  
“ _Fatto il misfatto_ ,” lesse James, lì dove tre anni prima avevano inciso e marcato il territorio dell’Hogwarts Express. La cornice tagliata dal vecchio lenzuolo di Walburga Black, che aveva vendicato non molto tempo dopo con un incantesimo ben assestato, si stagliava ancora orgogliosa e grondante polvere, ma miracolosamente intatta.  
I ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata complice, poi annuirono.  
“Non male.” Remus spezzò quella contemplazione alzandosi dal seggiolino. “Io ho una riunione per gente noiosa e responsabile,” iniziò, guardando Sirius, che alzò gli occhi al cielo, “ma dobbiamo trovare un modo per proteggerla da chi tenti di usare _Revelio_ , magari insultandolo,” buttò lì, aprendo già la porta dello scompartimento, mentre indossava di fretta il suo mantello, “fatti valere per il malandrino che sei e concludi questa mappa,” intimò ironico a Sirius.  
James, però, contro ogni aspettativa, si alzò di scatto e salì in piedi sul seggiolino. “Lupin, tu sei un genio!”  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio e cercò un minimo di spiegazione negli occhi di Peter e Sirius. Non ne trovò.  
“La Mappa del Malandrino!” annunciò e Sirius sussultò, conscio delle potenzialità infinite di quel nome.  
  
***  
  
“Noi siamo fregati!” James si ficcò entrambe le mani nei capelli. Dal tono non traspariva altro che un’immensa frustrazione e un pizzico di rassegnazione.  
Il quinto anno era famoso per essere particolarmente importante. Il primo cerchio per diventare maghi fatti e finiti si chiudeva con i G.U.F.O, gli esami di fine anno, ma si vociferava che i cambiamenti che portava con sé non si limitassero affatto a un banale pezzo di carta.  
E in effetti avevano passato solo una settimana a Hogwarts e già le novità non avevano tardato a mostrarsi.  
Tanto per cominciare, Remus non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che Sirius e James erano tornati in quella scuola come se ne avessero avuto le chiavi. Erano diventati quel genere di ragazzi da cui i genitori ti pregano di stare lontano e Remus stesso, se fosse stato un genitore, avrebbe senz’altro optato per un simile consiglio. Per fortuna, però, non era un genitore e più loro si davano arie, più lui aveva modo di sfotterli. Gli sembrava un accordo più che soddisfacente, per lo meno.  
Peter, invece, sembrava l’unico fossile della situazione. Non era cambiato molto, se non per una più rilassata attitudine e una tendenza a rispondere per le rime e non scappare dalle conversazioni che pensava di poter perdere. A pensarci bene, in realtà, questo non era un cambiamento da poco e Remus provò a immaginarselo, in un futuro non troppo lontano, sbottare finalmente e concedersi di offendersi o addirittura di sbraitare. Forse sarebbe uscito dall’ombra in cui si era nascosto, forse grazie alla sicurezza contagiosa di Sirius e James, forse invece esattamente per demolirla e liberarsi… di James.  
C’era una sola nota stonata in un rapporto che per tutti era inverosimile e che per loro era la cosa più ovvia ed equilibrata del mondo ed era che qualcosa, almeno ai suoi occhi, proprio non quadrava.  
Nell’ultima settimana il dormitorio era diventato un posto strano. Un posto in cui libri dalle copertine illeggibili venivano chiusi di scatto quando lui entrava senza bussare, in cui i sussurri tra Peter, James e Sirius cessavano di colpo quando era a portata d’orecchio, in cui qualche notte, quando credevano che stesse dormendo, si rintanavano tutti e tre in un solo letto, parlavano concitati per qualche minuto e poi il nulla di un Incantesimo Silenziatore gli rendeva improvvisamente impossibile capire cosa stessero combinando.  
Remus si sentiva lasciato indietro a tutti gli effetti.  
Cercava di non darci troppo peso, ma era semplicemente inutile.  
Il quinto anno aveva cambiato anche lui, per quanto si ostinasse a negarlo. Le trasformazioni erano aggressive, le ferite troppo profonde per dare la colpa al coniglio assassino e la convalescenza troppo lunga. Iniziava a credere che non ce la facessero più, che non potessero reggere il suo ritmo o stargli dietro quando nuovi fantastici mondi si affacciavano ai loro occhi, uno più divertente di un altro. E come dargli torto? Avrebbe voluto permetterseli anche lui.  
Si era anche chiesto se la questione del prefetto non avesse tracciato una linea indelebile a escluderlo da ogni scherzo, se non pensassero che volesse tradirli.  
A essere onesti, Remus era anche profondamente arrabbiato. La sua parte paranoica si diceva che non ne aveva diritto, che non valeva niente e che non poteva concedersi il lusso di prendersela con qualcuno, perché era già fuori dal comune il fatto che _uno come lui_ avesse degli amici. Ma Remus non poteva farci niente; la sicurezza di James e Sirius sapeva essere contagiosa, d’altronde, e lui _sapeva_ di avere tutto il diritto di prendersela con loro.  
Remus era furioso. Lo era con Peter, con Sirius e, soprattutto, lo era con James. James che avrebbe fatto di tutto per far stare bene un amico, che valutava l’amicizia come la forma più schiacciante d’amore, che diceva che sarebbe morto per ognuno di loro tre volte e che, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, sarebbe resuscitato anche solo per tener loro compagnia.  
James, che era l’amico perfetto, si era arreso con lui, ma non aveva perso un attimo a invitare Sirius a stare da lui per il resto dell’estate quando a Grimmauld Place le cose si erano messe male.  
E adesso che aveva proclamato che ‘lui e Sirius erano fregati’, Remus sapeva benissimo quale sarebbe stato il loro parafulmini, il loro salvatore lasciato indietro.  
“Non so neanche dove mettere le mani,” gli diede ragione Sirius, grattandosi la barba che non aveva e fissando un punto nel vuoto.  
“Benvenuti nel mio club, non credevo che vi avrei mai visti,” li prese in giro Peter. Aveva un libro straordinariamente grande appoggiato sulle gambe e sorseggiava del succo di zucca da una cannuccia.  
“Non è divertente,” asserì James, tornando con le mani nei capelli, “Pete, non puoi aver vissuto così per cinque anni!”  
Peter scrollò le spalle e prese un altro sorso del suo succo.  
“Io… di questa roba non so niente.” Sirius sfogliava sconcertato un libro di pozioni come se gli fossero spuntate orecchie e coda. “Vuol dire che…” iniziò, ma doveva avere un grosso groppo in gola per essere interrotto dalla sua stessa deglutizione.  
James aggrottò le sopracciglia e sospirò, “Vuol dire che…” lasciò vagare gli occhi sul suo libro come se fosse stato scritto in cinese.  
“Vuol dire che quest’anno dobbiamo studiare?”  
Peter scoppiò a ridere, ma James annuì mesto. “Io e te dobbiamo studiare.”  
Sirius e James dovevano studiare.  
Quello era il loro problema. Per la prima volta in cinque anni non se la sarebbero cavata con un’occhiata agli argomenti del giorno e una più o meno alta attenzione in classe. Avrebbero dovuto studiare.  
“Remus,” iniziò Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio come se, in fondo, avesse percepito il suo umore e avesse temuto che di lì a qualche secondo gli avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi, “ci aiuti?”  
 _Oh, adesso avete bisogno di me_. Remus sospirò, la voce paranoica nella sua testa ancora troppo testarda per permettergli di sbottare. Annuì, ma serrò la mascella e spostò lo sguardo su James. “Tu hai bisogno di una mano o lasci che chieda lui per te?”  
James aggrottò la fronte e scambiò un veloce sguardo con Peter e Sirius, poi annuì piano. “Ehm… se puoi sì, mi dai una mano?”  
Remus annuì, poi tornò a guardare Sirius. “Immagino che, come prefetto…”  
“Come Malandrino!” si affrettò ad aggiungere Sirius.  
“Ah, adesso sono un Malandrino?” un sentore di ironia gli colorava già la voce.  
“Il più Malandrino,” assicurò Sirius, “il tuo nome sarà il primo sulla mappa, lo giuro.”  
“E il mio l’ultimo!” incalzò James e, sebbene fosse chiaro che quella fosse una sviolinata bella e buona, Remus decise di strappargli qualche altro privilegio.  
“Allora quello di Peter è il secondo.”  
James e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata. “Andata,” convennero all’unisono.  
Il sorriso che si aprì sul volto di Peter fu impagabile.  
  
***  
  
Marlene e Dorcas fissavano il tavolino della Sala Grande con il capo inclinato su un lato e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Ma che stanno facendo?” Alice appoggiò la testa tra le loro spalle in punta di piedi e diede un’occhiata. Tempo qualche secondo e inclinò anche lei il capo su un lato, profondamente confusa.  
“Non ne ho idea,” mormorò Dorcas, scuotendo appena la testa e sospirando.  
“Sarà una specie di rito tribale,” si aggiunse Mary, affiancandosi a Marlene e aggrottando la fronte, “una danza di accoppiamento.”  
“Un numero di circo,” scherzò Dorcas, ridendo in uno sbuffo e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Sarà che sono stupidi come al solito.” Ecco Lily! Marlene iniziava proprio a chiedersi dove fosse finita e perché non sentisse ancora l’odore dei suoi insulti nell’aria.  
“Bene, vorrei l’attenzione di tutti!” James unì le mani con uno schiocco e salì in piedi sul tavolino, stando attento a non calpestare… cos’erano? Dei cilindri appoggiati su di esso, a un primo sguardo. Aveva la camicia per metà aperta e per metà abbottonata male. Anche a quella distanza, Marlene poteva vedere le ditate e la sporcizia sui suoi occhiali, “quest’anno…”  
James fu interrotto da Sirius, che non ebbe affatto la stessa grazia nel salire e infatti fece urtare con un tintinnio qualunque cosa fosse appoggiata sul tavolo. Uno di questi cilindri perse l’equilibrio e cadde oltre l’orlo.  
James sgranò gli occhi e sussultò, ma Sirius non degnò di uno sguardo l’oggetto misterioso, quando agitò la bacchetta e lo riportò in piedi senza darci troppo peso.  
“Bene, dicevo che a partire da quest’anno capitanerò la squadra di quidditch!” annunciò James, il sorriso smagliante e orgoglioso lasciava trapelare un pizzico d’arroganza, “quindi…” iniziò e fece un cenno a Sirius, accanto a lui. Il ragazzo sorrise irriverente e si sedette sui calcagni, iniziando a raccattare i cilindri di carta e a spacchettarli, “invito _su questo tavolino_ Catchlove, i Prewett, McKinnon, Paciock, amabile prefetto, ti prego, non dire alla McGranitt di stasera!” qualche risata si diffuse in Sala Comune “e, poiché non abbiamo ancora un Portiere e potrebbe essere chiunque, TUTTO IL RESTO DELLA CASA GRIFONDORO!”  
“Sul tavolino, James?” domandò Remus, da qualche parte alle sue spalle, mentre spacchettava altri cilindri di carta.  
“Sul tavolino, Lupin,” confermò sicuro, ma era già troppo tardi. Sirius era tornato in piedi con tre bottiglie piene di Whiskey Incendiario e Burrobirra corretta.  
“Basta parlare,” si intromise, tirandogli una bottiglia in petto e ridacchiando quando lo vide incassare e afferrarla con una mano.  
“L’avete sentito, no?” incalzò James, un sorriso vispo si aprì sul suo viso. Il vociare nella Sala si era alzato parecchio e ormai tutti si affollavano estatici al tavolino, per reclamare un bicchiere e un po’ di sano divertimento.  
Sirius non perse troppo tempo, scrollò le spalle e si levò la camicia con un gesto fluido, raccattando da chissà dove la famosa camicia hawaiana che continuava a sostenere essere meravigliosa. Non si curò di abbottonarla. Solo allora, ovviamente, prese un sorso direttamente dalla sua bottiglia e scese dal tavolo con un saltino.  
Remus alzò entrambe le braccia e le lasciò cadere esasperato, quando lo vide dirigersi verso di lui, dove c’erano le scorte di Whiskey e Burrobirra.  
“Che c’è?”  
Remus scosse la testa e sorrise. “Ma tu non sei al terzo anno?” domandò a un ragazzino che si era appena avvicinato con un bicchiere di carta in mano. Questi abbassò lo sguardo e si morse un labbro. “Torna tra un paio d’anni.”  
Il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo e girò i tacchi con un sospiro.  
“Aspetta,” gli sussurrò Sirius, dando una rapida occhiata a Remus e avvicinandosi al ragazzo. Si portò una mano tra i capelli, fingendo disinvoltura, poi inclinò la bottiglia quel tanto che bastava per riempirgli il bicchiere e non farsi notare.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso sorpreso gli alzò gli angoli della bocca. “Grazie!” trillò felice e Sirius gli sorrise furbo, muovendo una mano veloce e liquidandolo prima che un prefetto li notasse. Lui annuì svelto e se ne andò.  
“Ma secondo te sono stupido?” domandò Remus, versando della Burrobirra normale in un bicchiere di un ragazzo del secondo anno. Sirius scrollò le spalle e gli sorrise, senza aggiungere altro.  
  
***  
  
“Ma secondo te sono stupida?” Lily avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle di chiunque, se si fosse avvicinata a quella maniera e, soprattutto, con quella espressione. Avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle di chiunque ma non quella di James Potter, a quel punto seduto sul tavolino su cui prima era in piedi, mentre prendeva sorsi rilassati dalla sua bottiglia a intervalli regolari.  
“No, Evans, non sei stupida di certo,” ribatté lui e l’assenza di insulti lasciò Lily momentaneamente disorientata, “sei solo molto molto _molto_ rompiscatole.” Ah, ecco l’insulto.  
“Be', lo dici perché sai già cosa sto per dirti.”  
James alzò lo sguardo su di lei, le sopracciglia piegate in una smorfia esausta. “Sì.” Lasciò ricadere la testa mollemente.  
“Forse perché sai anche che non puoi organizzare una festa nella Sala Comune e introdurre dell’alcol illegalmente.” Lily incrociò le braccia al petto e gli fissò i capelli in attesa che tornasse a guardarla. Non attese molto, perché James alzò la testa di scatto e un sorriso furbo gli si aprì sul viso.  
“Veramente…”  
“No,” lo fermò Lily con una mano, “so che ti arrampicherai inutilmente sugli specchi, è inutile, Potter.”  
“Sai, Lily,” iniziò lui, alzandosi finalmente e guardandola fisso negli occhi. Quel luccichio di sfida lo divertì, “io penso che sia davvero una spina nel fianco, questa cosa che sei un prefetto.”  
“Premiano le persone responsabili,” replicò incurante lei.  
James le sorrise e Lily ebbe la sensazione di essere caduta, per la prima volta, in una trappola e non nel solito tentativo di James di umiliarla. “Già, ma sai come si fa a capire se una persona è responsabile?”  
Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo studiò, poi scosse piano la testa, incerta.  
James annuì pratico, “una persona responsabile è una persona che ha fatto un numero basso di cose irresponsabili,” spiegò, guardandola con sufficienza, “ma per fare un numero basso di cose irresponsabili ne devi fare almeno una.”  
Lily alzò un sopracciglio scettica e si prese un attimo per contemplare lo sguardo sicuro e orgoglioso con cui James aveva proclamato quella verità che faceva acqua da tutte le parti. “Una persona responsabile è una persona che non fa cose irresponsabili e basta,” argomentò Lily, chiedendosi se star dietro alla sua logica fosse una buona idea.  
“Ti sbagli, Lily, prima o poi farai una cosa irresponsabile, che ti piaccia o meno,” iniziò James e lei si stupì della naturalezza con cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome: non l’aveva mai fatto, “e ti struggerai, soffrirai da morire. Quindi direi che, visto che prima o poi dovrà succedere, è meglio togliersi subito il dente. Falla adesso, così da domani potrai essere finalmente responsabile a tutti gli effetti!” concluse James e, a quel punto, le porse la bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario da cui stava bevendo fino a qualche attimo prima.  
Lily sospirò, dando solo una rapida occhiata alla bottiglia. “Non puoi organizzare una festa nella Sala Comune con dell’alcol, Potter,” ribadì lei con un sospiro.  
“Evans,” iniziò lui, una mano sul petto come a rassicurarla di qualcosa di vagamente impreciso e Lily lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi, cogliendo una scintilla di lucidità che cedeva, “questa, in realtà, è una festa privata per la mia squadra.”  
“No, Potter, la _tua squadra_ non è composta dall’intera casa Grifondoro.”  
“Evans,” cominciò di nuovo e Lily sospirò.  
“Potter…”  
“Evans, allora,” James poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla. Lily alzò un sopracciglio e la squadrò vagamente disgustata, ma James aveva già ripreso a parlare, “io non posso sapere chi entrerà con le selezioni, quindi non posso escludere nessuno, purtroppo neanche te.”  
“Be’, sappi che io nella tua squadra non entrerò mai.”  
“Allora puoi andare, ti libero.”  
“Mi liberi?!” Lily scosse la testa si prese la fronte con una mano: parlare con James era estenuante. “Ti ripeto che non puoi…”  
“Shh,” la zittì lui, chiudendo gli occhi come se il chiasso gli avesse dato improvvisamente fastidio. Lily lo guardò, chiedendosi se non fosse irrimediabilmente stupido, “ti prego, bevi un po’ e non mi stressare, una volta tanto.”  
Lily si diede una rapida occhiata intorno, registrando appena la bottiglia che James le stava porgendo di nuovo. Marlene stava parlando animatamente, muovendo le braccia di continuo come se avesse voluto mimare qualcosa e Dorcas, Mary e Alice bevevano tranquillamente dai loro bicchieri di carta, ridendo di tanto in tanto e dandole corda.  
“Sei impossibile,” sentenziò, afferrando la bottiglia con un gesto secco e mandando giù un sorso per non guardare il sorriso vittorioso che si era formato sul volto di James.  
“Wow,” commentò lui, quando Lily gli porse di nuovo la bottiglia, dopo un sorso lunghissimo che aveva preso con un po’ troppa aggressività. “Okay, puoi tenerla, se vuoi,” continuò James, riprendendosi dallo shock e alzando finalmente la mano dalla sua spalla. “Hai visto Emmeline Vance?”  
Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ma Emmeline Vance è in Corvonero, non era una festa solo per Grifondoro?”  
James sospirò rumorosamente e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Stai bevendo alcol illegale, Evans,” la accusò lui, guardando prima lei, poi la bottiglia. Le diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla su cui aveva tenuto la mano prima, poi parlò ancora: “che prefetto modello saresti, se andassi a denunciarmi in queste condizioni?”  
E se ne andò così, lasciando Lily a fissare il vuoto e a chiedersi quanto si dovesse essere infantili e allo stesso tempo scaltri per passare tutto quel tempo a cercare di fregarla.  
  
***  
  
“Non so che voci ti siano arrivate sul mio conto, ma…” Sirius roteò gli occhi e appoggiò un avambraccio contro il muro davanti a lui, riducendo la distanza col viso di una ragazza a qualche mero centimetro, “puoi verificarle da sola,” mormorò in un sussurro, un sorriso sfacciato e gli occhi troppo lucidi.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e si appiattì contro il muro. Sirius sfruttò quel momento per squadrarla e poi cercare i suoi occhi.  
Qualche metro più in là, Peter bevve l’ultimo sorso dal suo boccale di Burrobirra e non si preoccupò di reprimere un rutto. “Lo sta facendo di nuovo,” commentò non appena ebbe concluso la sua performance. James si voltò con uno sbadiglio in direzione di Sirius e annuì, alzando una mano ad arruffarsi i capelli.  
“Sì,” confermò, prendendosi un attimo per studiare i suoi movimenti, “lo sta facendo di nuovo.”  
“Se ci riesce con quella camicia mando giù il resto in un sorso,” si unì Remus, alzando il suo boccale e mostrando agli amici che era pieno per i due terzi.  
James ondeggiò un po’ con la testa a studiare la situazione. “Credo che non lo sapremo mai,” commentò, alzandosi con un sospiro. Fu interrotto, però, dalla necessità di chiudere gli occhi e aspettare che la testa smettesse di girargli.  
“Perché?”  
James non rispose, si diresse ciondolante da Sirius e picchiettò sulla sua spalla. Sembrava annoiato, a dirla tutta, che qualcuno lo avesse mandato in quella spedizione seccante. In realtà reprimeva l’istinto di ridere.  
“Che c’è?” Sirius alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma non accennò a muoversi da dov’era. James non lo degnò di uno sguardo.  
“Tu sei Glenda Chittock, vero?” domandò alla ragazza, una scintilla di divertimento nello sguardo che mandava all’aria la sua copertura da poliziotto.  
“Ehm… Sì,” confermò la ragazza, sostenendo lo sguardo di James solo per qualche secondo, prima di spostare il peso da una gamba a un’altra, evidentemente a disagio.  
“Chittock… Chittock… dove l’ho sentito?” iniziò ancora lui, picchiettandosi un dito sul mento. Sirius lo guardava a metà tra il seccato e il curioso. “Oh, sì!” esultò infine, fingendo un’illuminazione che non aveva in fondo mai avuto, “ecco dove l’ho sentito! Proprio una settimana fa, alla Cerimonia di Smistamento!”  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse di colpo, masticando un’imprecazione sottovoce e alzando entrambe le mani in segno di resa. “Hai undici anni?”  
Glenda annuì piano.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
Ora, Glenda era una ragazza timida ed era stata per lo più imbarazzata in quei minuti, ma qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, cambiò al sentire quella mezza accusa. “Non è che tu me ne abbia dato proprio modo!” lo rimproverò, lisciandosi il mantello e alzando la testa con aria dignitosa, “se proprio lo vuoi sapere, non ho sentito niente sul tuo conto… e spero proprio di non scoprirlo.” E, detto ciò, Glenda gli diede uno spintone e prese a dirigersi verso il centro della Sala Grande. “Ah, comunque…” si bloccò poi, voltandosi a mostrargli solo il profilo, “mi sembri un idiota con quella camicia.”  
“Se ti importuna di nuovo dillo a me, il mio amico è un prefetto!” le urlò dietro James.  
I due intrepidi Grifondoro si fermarono a guardare il punto in cui Glenda Chittock si era persa nella folla e restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Ha ragione che sembri un idiota con questa camicia,” considerò James, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal punto in cui si erano incantati.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Secondo te dovrei toglierla?”  
James sospirò e finalmente lo guardò. Sembrava volergli dare una manata in testa e metterlo KO, invece si aggiunstò gli occhiali sul naso e scrollò le spalle a sua volta. “Insieme?”  
Sirius non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si spogliò, seguito da James.  
  
***  
  
“Bene, sfido!”  
James pronunciò quella frase mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano della Sala Comune, unendo le mani dietro la testa e fissando lo sguardo non in quello di Sirius, ma in quello di Remus.  
“Non posso giocare a un gioco che non esiste,” ribatté lui, scuotendo la testa deciso.  
“Non puoi evitare una sfida.”  
“Posso, invece, mi basta _non darti retta_.” Remus scrollò le spalle e gli sorrise, più con pietà che con sfida. Sapeva che, in fondo, non aveva alcun vincolo.  
James annuì e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se Remus fosse stato semplicemente troppo noioso per essere tenuto in considerazione. Quel gesto sarebbe sembrato autentico, però, se un attimo prima di voltarsi James non gli avesse sorriso di sfuggita, gli occhi brillanti di chi sa di essere in vantaggio.  
“Sirius.”  
“Eh.”  
“Sfido!”  
Sirius si alzò facendo leva sulle braccia e batté il filo della mano sulla fronte. “A rapporto.”  
“Con Glenda sei stato sfortunato.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Capirai, cinque anni di differenza.”  
Dorcas, poco più in là, rise.  
“Lo sapete che non si gioca così a Obbligo o Verità, vero?” si intromise Marlene, alzando un sopracciglio e reprimendo una risata.  
“Buona fortuna,” rispose Peter, mandando giù il primo sorso di una nuova Burrobirra, “sono mesi che cerchiamo di farglielo capire.” Quando realizzò di essere riuscito a rispondere a una come Marlene, arrossì di colpo.  
Lei rise, il che rese tutto molto più complicato. “Se propongono solo sfide, dov’è la verità?”  
“Nella sfida, McKinnon,” ribatté James, gli occhi per un momento molto più vispi a riflettere di nuovo quella consapevolezza di essere un passo avanti a loro. “Mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo,” continuò, rivolgendosi a Sirius.  
“Non fa niente, alla fine…”  
“Mi dispiace enormemente,” lo interruppe James e Sirius colse il suo sguardo e chiuse la bocca.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte e raccolse per un attimo un po’ lucidità. “James, non mi piace dove stai…”  
“Ti sfido a baciare _il più Malandrino_.”  
“Si fa interessante,” si intromise ancora Marlene, che aveva parlato prima ancora che gli altri recepissero il messaggio.  
Sirius scosse la testa con un sospiro e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di James. “Devi stare attento quando formuli le sfide.” Un sorriso obliquo gli strisciò sul viso e gli affilò lo sguardo come prima di un attacco succulento contro Mocciosus o, ancora meglio, Bellatrix e Regulus.  
“Sono fuori pericolo,” esalò Peter, rischiando uno sguardo alle sue spalle, a cercare quello di Marlene. Ormai riusciva a parlarci e voleva godersi quel lusso fino all’ultima goccia, “non mi considerano il…” e poi fu interrotto.  
Sirius lo baciò sulle labbra, in un momento congelato in cui Peter sgranò gli occhi. Ci mise un po’ a capire cosa fosse successo e quindi a spostarselo di dosso senza eleganza.  
“Ma ti sei bevuto _anche_ il cervello?!” Peter si appiattì il più possibile contro lo schienale del divano, per mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e Sirius che, intanto, se la rideva.  
“Io…” James fu interrotto dalle sue stesse risate, “io non ho specificato _dove_ lo dovessi baciare!”  
“Mi avresti dato del codardo per sempre, altrimenti,” spiegò Sirius, scrollando le spalle e liberando finalmente Peter.  
“Ottimo punto.”  
“Ma poi perché sarei io il più Malandrino?!”  
Sirius scosse la testa, per nulla colpito dalla sfida di James e compiaciuto, al contrario, di aver avuto la possibilità di fare qualcosa che desse tanto a parlare. “Ti sbagli, Pete,” ribatté, il tono superiore e un sorriso arrogante. Si chinò in avanti ancora una volta con disinvoltura e questa volta gli scappò una risata. “Non posso scegliere.”  
E, proprio un attimo prima di sfiorare le labbra di Remus, lui si ritrasse, spostando il viso di lato. “Scordatelo.”  
“È la sfida, Remus.”  
“È la tua sfida, è un tuo problema.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, rammaricandosi per un attimo, mentre lo faceva, perché Remus da vicino era proprio _diverso_! “Ho bisogno di una mano a superare la sfida.” Non seppe bene perché gli fosse venuta voglia di sussurrarglielo.  
“Io non ci guadagno niente, così.”  
“Scherzi? Ci guadagni tutto.”  
La seduzione non attaccava. Remus scosse la testa.  
“Okay, ti va uno scambio?”  
Quando Remus non rispose, Sirius si sentì in diritto di continuare e a quel punto aveva una buona ragione per sussurrare al suo orecchio.  
“Se mi aiuti, io ti dico perché ti stiamo escludendo, così la smetti di prendertela con James.”  
Remus sgranò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto, la consapevolezza che per una volta il pensiero non gli fosse stato offuscato dalla paranoia gli piombò addosso a riempirlo di sollievo e, un attimo dopo, di terrore, perché quello che temeva era appena diventato vero. “A-allora lo ammetti.”  
“Sì,” rispose semplicemente Sirius e, ormai sicuro della risposta che non aveva neanche pronunciato, gli alzò il viso con un dito quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di baciarlo.  
Fu un contatto rapido, veloce come una folata di vento. Le foglie si sollevarono dal terreno, librandosi in aria a seguire il percorso di un vortice, prima di adagiarsi di nuovo a terra come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Si guardarono per un attimo, fuggevolissimo e che sapeva già di passato, poi Sirius raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò con un sorriso verso James, il sapore di whiskey che si mescolava alla confusione.  
“No,” decretò il ragazzo, muovendo già un passo indietro. Ormai la vicenda aveva catturato l’attenzione anche di Mary e Dorcas e, poco più in là, anche di Lily e Alice, “no, non era questa la sfida.”  
“Te l’ho detto, Jamie,” lo prese in giro Sirius, avvicinandosi di due passi ogni volta che James ne faceva uno indietro, “devi stare attento a come formuli le sfide,” sorrise, più come uno che sta per ucciderti che come uno che sta per baciarti, “potrebbero ritorcersi contro di te.”  
“Hai bevuto troppo.”  
“Paura, Potter?” Sirius rise e la reazione nei loro spettatori non tardò ad arrivare. “Dov’è finito tutto il tuo coraggio Grifondoro? Ti fai intimidire da _questo_? Devo pensare che non sei un vero Malandrino?”  
Lo sguardo di James cambiò, passando, per qualche secondo, per una serie di emozioni ben offuscate dall’indecisione, prima di decidersi a fermarsi sulla determinazione. “Facciamolo,” decretò, con una gravità tipica di un ubriaco.  
“Facciamolo,” ripeté Sirius con lo stesso tono, incrementando una tensione che somigliava molto a quella che si costruisce prima di scoppiare a piangere e che invece assumeva sempre più i tratti di una battuta in una gag comica.  
“Fatelo!” gli diede corda Marlene, trattenendo a stento le risate.  
“E sia!” fu l’ultima cosa che James disse, prima che Sirius gli si fiondasse addosso prendendogli il viso tra le mani e lo baciasse con uno schiocco che riverberò alto attorno a loro. James alzò le mani in segno di resa e qualunque cosa avesse detto fu smorzata subito a renderla incomprensibile.  
“Mai più,” riuscì a commentare alla fine, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Che schifo,” mormorò Sirius, imitando inconsciamente il suo gesto.  
Ma Remus non ricordò quasi per niente cosa successe dopo.  
Era un tipo intelligente, imparava in fretta e aveva capacità analitiche davvero fuori dal normale, quando si trattava di previsioni e mosse successive. Questo glielo dimostravano i duelli a lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, oltre che la capacità di mitigare, quando poteva, le risse tra i suoi amici e i compagni Serpeverde prima ancora che iniziassero. Però se c’era una cosa che Remus non sapeva prevedere era il caotico criterio di scelte che portava Sirius Black a comportarsi come si comportava. Cioè a caso.  
Se i sentimenti lo avessero abituato gradualmente a quello che quell’onda d’urto gli provocò invece in pochi attimi, Remus sarebbe impazzito. E invece non c’era stato nessun percorso, nessuna gentile presa di consapevolezza. La realtà gli era piombata addosso così come tutte le volte in cui Sirius ci aveva messo lo zampino: a caso, dal nulla, lanciata nel cosmo con il solo scopo di gravitare accanto a lui quel tanto che bastava per coglierlo in pieno e poi tornare nello spazio profondo.  
Perché il centro pulsante di quella fulminea realizzazione era che, finito un bacio, ne voleva un altro e a farglielo capire non era stato il suo, ma quello con James. Tutto gli gridava di negare quella folle possibilità, quella _sbagliata, malata, improbabile_ sensazione arrivata veloce e dolorosa come quella che aveva provato quando Sirius gli aveva rivelato che sapevano della sua licantropia.  
E, quando si leccò le labbra e un sapore _nuovo_ gli invase la bocca, sperò di dimenticarlo per sempre e si preparò a combatterlo. Perché questo gli avevano insegnato a fare quando qualcosa lo faceva sentire diverso: combattere sempre e rinnegare, anche se significava strapparsi la carne di dosso a morsi, anche, e soprattutto, se la guerra la faceva con se stesso.  
  
***  
  
“James?”  
Un sussurro si insinuò incerto tra le tende del suo letto e James riuscì solo a sussultare, aprendo gli occhi di scatto e sgranandoli a fissare un punto nel buio. “Ma tu sei impazzito,” mormorò, non mettendo certo a fuoco la figura di Sirius, nella poca luce che le finestre gettavano nel dormitorio, ma percependola senza problema.  
“Chi poteva essere?”  
Ma il suo tono sembrava più maturo, più impostato e la voce gli tremò sull’ultima parola. James poteva anche non essersi abituato al buio, ma era abituato a Sirius. Scivolò più lontano da lui e sospirò. “Non ti fare strane idee, quello è stato il primo e l’ultimo bacio,” disse, sollevato nel sentirlo ridere e insultarlo sottovoce. Batté un paio di volte la mano sul materasso, “muoviti.”  
E Sirius non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Scivolò oltre le tende e si sdraiò accanto a James, schiacciando la fronte contro la sua spalla e prendendo un respiro profondo.  
James si voltò nella sua direzione con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi si passò frustrato una mano nei capelli, perché quella era già la seconda notte da quando erano tornati a scuola che succedeva… ed erano lì da una settimana.  
“Ti do fastidio?”  
“Finché non me lo chiedi no.”  
Sirius esitò per un attimo, poi gli rifilò un pugno nel costato. James si ritrasse e alzò subito una mano per ricambiare, ma Sirius lo fermò prima con una domanda. “Durante la cantilena… hai visto qualcosa?”  
“Sì, funziona,” confermò James, ritirando la mano e fissando il buio accanto a lui. “Tu?” aggiunse incerto.  
“Sì, l’ho visto. L’animale in cui mi trasformerò, intendo.”  
“Ti ci rivedi?”  
Sirius rise. “Sì, tu?”  
“Non lo so, non me l’aspettavo.”  
“Qual è?” la vena curiosa nella voce e una risata già appoggiata sulle labbra.  
“Non te lo dirò mai, lo vedrai.”  
“Sarai un bradipo,” azzardò Sirius, “così noioso.”  
“Se non sei una zanzara ci rimango male,” ribatté James, dandogli finalmente uno scappellotto, ma non ritrasse la mano dopo il colpo. Al contrario, invece, gli arruffò i capelli. “Dormi,” sussurrò e Sirius annuì sulla sua spalla, piano.  
I ragazzi sprofondarono in un silenzio che la notte era capace di fornire con una discreta facilità. Peccato che nessuno dei loro respiri si regolarizzò.  
“Io sono un po’ preoccupato per…”  
“James,” Sirius inspirò seccato e James non poté fare a meno di notare che era diventato estremamente facile farlo innervosire, “non devi sempre parlare e fare domande.”  
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio. Il tipico silenzio in cui chi sta per parlare sceglie le parole meno dolorose da accostare a una frase già dolorosa. James, però, non era fatto per questi giochi. “Uno di questi giorni ti picchio.”  
Sirius scoppiò a ridere, l’ironia che apriva la strada alla certezza della vittoria e alla consapevolezza di poter rimandare ancora un po’ quella conversazione. “Tu provaci.”  
“Se ti strozzo risolviamo la tua insonnia.”  
“Ti verrò a trovare in veste di fantasma.”  
James gli tirò un calcio, Sirius glielo restituì, poi si acquietarono.  
“James?”  
“Ringraziami e ti soffoco davvero.”  
Sirius non aprì più bocca, ma James lo sentì sorridere sulla sua spalla. Aspettò che il suo respiro si regolarizzasse e si concesse finalmente di addormentarsi.   
  



	18. Capitolo 16 - Ingranaggi in armonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sangue, descrizioni crude, Remus ha il ciclo.

  
La luce scivolava oleosa oltre i rigidi riquadri della finestra nella Sala Comune, segnando già la fine della giornata e annunciando terrificante la luna piena. La pazienza di Remus, in aggiunta, sembrava essere messa alla prova più o meno ogni minuto.  
“Se continui a distrarti non ti aiuto più.”  
Sirius distolse lo sguardo di scatto dalla finestra. “Scusa.”  
“Ma che hai?”  
Peter alzò la testa dal suo libro e scoccò unʼocchiataccia a Sirius, timoroso che potesse rivelare tutto proprio quando ogni cosa stava per andare al suo posto. “Niente, perché?”  
Remus si passò una mano sulla faccia, i nervi a fior di pelle e le sensazioni che si acuivano presero momentaneamente il sopravvento sulla sua lucidità. Mosse l’altra mano di scatto su quella di Sirius, che a quanto pareva era troppo inquieto per smettere di far ticchettare la sua dannata piuma sul tavolo di legno. “Se non stai fermo te la stacco,” e gli strinse la mano in una presa piuttosto dolorosa, per la quale Sirius si mosse a disagio sulla sedia.  
“È la seconda minaccia in cinque secondi- _aaah_ ,” gemette quando Remus strinse più forte, un attimo prima di lasciarlo andare. Sirius usò l’altra mano per tastare e assicurarsi che fosse a posto. “Tu sei fuori di testa.”  
“E tu ti impegni per farmi arrabbiare,” ribatté Remus, a cui venne una voglia a stento reprimibile di tirargli un pugno quando lo sentì ridere.  
“Ha ragione,” commentò Peter, ammonendolo con uno sguardo che sembrava avvertirlo anche di qualcos’altro, un monito che Remus non poteva cogliere anche se Sirius gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.  
‘Ho detto che ti avrei detto perché ti stiamo escludendo, non che l’avrei fatto subito’, se l’era svignata così, quando l’aveva costretto a parlare.  
“Concentrati, tanto lo sai fare già,” gli ordinò Remus con un pizzico di rassegnazione. Il suo aiuto era totalmente inutile, perché James e Sirius erano perfettamente in grado di aprire un libro e capire cosa c’era scritto da soli.  
“Se lo so già fare posso anche distrarmi.”  
Remus inspirò per rispondere, ma qualcosa gli disse che doveva calmarsi o non sarebbe arrivato col senno intatto alla fine di quella giornata; così espirò pacifico e annuì, “sì, hai ragione, allora perché non vai a farti un giro e smetti di disturbare la Sala Comune?”  
Sirius rise e non si mosse da dov’era. Per fortuna, però, non aprì più bocca.  
  
***  
  
James richiuse il rubinetto della doccia e si prese qualche altro secondo per respirare il vapore confortante che si alzava pigro verso l’alto, poi liberò la cabina della doccia in cerca dei suoi vestiti.  
Era una sensazione bellissima, quella di chiudere gli spogliatoi dopo una lunga doccia a fine allenamento e la vita da capitano migliorava di giorno in giorno. I nuovi acquisti della squadra erano stati strategici e James era sicuro che Gudgeon sarebbe stato fiero di lui e delle sue scelte. E poi gli occhi rispettosi dei compagni erano un premio impagabile. Raccolse il libro che da un mese a questa parte ormai si portava sempre dietro assieme a un boccino e si vestì in fretta, conscio che non mancava troppo tempo alla luna piena e che prima avrebbe voluto fare ancora un’altra cosa.  
Si chiuse la porta degli spogliatoi dietro le spalle e intascò le chiavi con un sorriso soddisfatto, prendendo la strada per il castello.  
“Hai visto che lo sai fare?”  
Una voce sul campo di quidditch attirò la sua attenzione. James si voltò di scatto con le sopracciglia aggrottate e l’immagine che si trovò davanti rischiò di farlo svenire… o di farlo scoppiare a ridere.  
Marlene si era trattenuta in campo e con lei c’era l’ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere su una scopa: Lily Evans.  
“Non so perché mi sono lasciata convincere!” gridò in risposta lei, volando sicura davanti a Marlene e non riuscendo a nascondere il divertimento.  
“Ammettilo, non sai come ringraziarmi.”  
Lily assottigliò lo sguardo. “Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio.”  
Marlene scrollò le spalle. “Non sai come ringraziarmi,” scandì, iniziando già a indietreggiare con la sua scopa. E fece bene, perché Lily si fiondò a rincorrerla senza perdere un attimo.  
James fissava quella scena a bocca aperta, pienamente consapevole di dover risultare parecchio stupido, ma impossibilitato a chiuderla perché lo stupore e l’ammirazione erano semplicemente incontenibili.  
“James!”  
Si rese conto che Marlene stava volando sempre più in basso dopo qualche secondo di troppo. “Oh, ciao!” salutò alzando una mano, mentre anche Lily volava in quel suo modo a metà tra l’impacciato e l’elegante. James non riuscì a trovare nulla di meglio da dire.  
Marlene aggrottò la fronte e seguì il suo sguardo, poi un sorriso troppo simile a quello di Sirius le si aprì sulle labbra. “Non è un problema se stiamo qui altri cinque minuti, no?”  
James captò il pericolo e scosse la testa. “No, no, fate pure, nessuno l’ha prenotato per oggi.”  
“Ti va di unirti a noi?”  
“Cosa?” si lamentò Lily.  
E James pensò che aveva delle cose da fare, come cenare, studiare almeno cinque minuti, perdersi per qualche minuto nella foresta proibita per accertarsi di essere ancora in grado di trasformarsi e preparare tutto per la notte; che era proprio impegnato, insomma, e che aveva passato troppo tempo sotto la doccia per perderne dellʼaltro. “Sì, perché no?” rispose con una scrollata di spalle e tirò fuori dalla tasca della divisa un boccino d’oro, mostrandolo alle ragazze, “vi va di correre?”  
“Marlene, io ti detesto,” borbottò Lily, “e torno al castello.”  
“Quindi lo lasci vincere?” domandò Marlene, tenendo ancora gli occhi su James.  
Lily alzò lo sguardo al cielo, come se stesse litigando con se stessa e le sue mille voci interiori. James aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Marlene scosse la testa e alzò un dito, costringendolo a tacere qualunque battuta gli fosse saltata in testa.  
“No, non mi arrendo,” sibilò Lily, come se le fosse costato più della sua stessa vita e James corse a prendere una scopa mezza rotta da uno stanzino, perché erano nel suo elemento e gli era venuta una gran voglia di impressionare Lily.  
  
***  
  
Sirius e James espirarono profondamente, intralciati da un sorriso che non volevano saperne di togliersi dalla faccia.  
“Oh, Remus sarà furioso,” sussurrò Peter, guardando il Platano Picchiatore che si dimenava frenetico nel vano tentativo di colpirli. Tutto era andato secondo i piani, ma Peter era terrorizzato all’idea che lo scarso tempo a disposizione potesse paralizzarlo e impedirgli di trasformarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi. A giudicare dalle facce dei suoi amici, però, era lʼunico a temere questa evenienza.  
“Non avrà il tempo di essere furioso,” sussurrò Sirius, prendendo un tiro dalla sua sigaretta e guardando il Platano Picchiatore con una trepidazione assolutamente fuori luogo, per i gusti di Peter.  
“Ecco, a proposito di questo,” iniziò Peter, “non credete che trasformarsi proprio all’ultimo sia un po’... ecco, imprudente?”  
“Te la stai facendo sotto, eh, Peter?”  
“Stai zitto,” si intromise James, gettando un’occhiataccia a Sirius, “Pete, resta vicino alla porta. Se qualcosa va storto e non riesci a trasformarti esci e torna al castello. La trasformazione di Remus non è immediata.”  
“O-okay.”  
“Però hai tempo per un’altra prova.” James gli sorrise e indicò con un cenno del capo il Platano Picchiatore ancora animato. “Ti ricordi cosa ci disse Remus l’anno scorso?”  
Peter inarcò un sopracciglio confuso, ma Sirius rise. “Bell’idea, Jamie.”  
“C’è un nodo, alla base, simile a un bottone che ferma l’albero il tempo di passare,” lo informò James, accennando col capo a un punto nel buio, proprio in direzione dell’albero. Peter deglutì a vuoto. “Puoi trasformarti per fare pratica e premere il bottone per noi. Due piccioni con una fava.”  
Peter era poco convinto, ma James aveva ragione: il Platano non avrebbe fatto di un animale così piccolo e inoffensivo la sua priorità e, in fondo, un’altra trasformazione, giusto per essere prudenti, non guastava. Annuì finalmente deciso, prese un bel respiro e chiuse gli occhi.  
Si concentrò sull’immagine dell’animale di cui avrebbe preso le sembianze, tanto da strizzare gli occhi e serrare i pugni per lo sforzo.  
Sirius diede di gomito a James e soffocò una risata. “Sta per esplodere.”  
“Mi spieghi che ti prende?!”  
Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli che volesse dire, ma abbassò lo sguardo, un tiro fiacco alla sua sigaretta.  
“Non ho capito che hai in mente.” James scrollò le spalle e diede una rapida occhiata a Peter. Ci mise davvero pochi secondi, in realtà. La sua figura si rimpicciolì, spingendosi in un punto verso il basso, mentre la fisionomia mutava velocemente e la testa si comprimeva allungandosi a formare un muso. Qualche attimo dopo, Peter era diventato un topo.  
Corse zampettando in direzione dell’albero, sparendo tra i fili d’erba umidi che venivano via via inghiottiti dalla notte.  
“Sono sempre così con Peter.”  
James sospirò e si voltò a guardarlo, perché lo conosceva come le sue tasche, ormai, e certe cose non attaccavano più almeno da tre anni. “Qualunque cosa sia, levatela dalla testa. Da ora in poi faremo questa cosa ogni mese.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Non ho finito,” lo avvertì James e Sirius si voltò per la prima volta a guardarlo, vagamente intimidito da un tono che non l’aveva mai sentito usare con lui. Non fiatò, quindi, e aspettò che continuasse. “Lo so che per te… è difficile quest’anno e tutto il resto,” Sirius sospirò come se l’avessero costretto a stare a sentire l’ennesima predica di un adulto su qualcosa che sapeva già. James lo ignorò, “ma qui non ci sei solo tu. Io ho bisogno di te,” Sirius alzò lo sguardo di scatto su di lui, aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò come se avesse parlato turco, “Peter ha bisogno di te,” continuò, imperturbabile, “e adesso Remus ha bisogno di te.”  
Quando James ebbe concluso il suo magnifico discorso di incoraggiamento, il Platano Picchiatore cessò all’istante di dimenarsi e sferzare invano l’aria. Si bloccò in una posa plastica e James mosse il primo passo verso il passaggio.  
“Andiamo?” domandò a Sirius, che non aveva ancora smesso di processare quella nuova confessione e si era perso gli ultimi movimenti dell’albero. Si riscosse scrollando la testa e annuì, lanciò la cicca da qualche parte nellʼerba e si ricongiunse a Peter e James.  
  
***  
  
“Si può?”  
Fu una scena tragicomica, quella che vedeva James spingere con un dito la porta della Stamberga Strillante ed entrare nella stanza come se fosse stata la sua abitudine mattutina. Il cigolio dei cardini non oliati fu l’unico rumore che accompagnò il totale sgomento del silenzio di Remus. Si bloccò con un braccio a mezz’aria, gli occhi impossibilmente brillanti si fermarono su ognuno dei suoi amici come se i loro sorrisi avessero potuto spiegare _cosa diavolo ci facessero lì_. Poi pensò di dare voce ai suoi pensieri. “Cosa diavolo ci fate qui?”  
James si prese un attimo per mettere a fuoco la situazione. Le mura e il pavimento erano graffiati, la porta da cui erano entrati, dall’interno, era rivestita di acciaio e c’erano almeno dieci catenacci che svolazzavano tutt’attorno alla cornice.  
Remus scosse la testa e non aspettò una risposta. “Uscite,” comandò, muovendosi per andare verso di loro, ma fermandosi un attimo prima e gesticolando febbrile verso la porta. “Adesso.”  
James, Peter e Sirius non si mossero. “Sappiamo quello che facciamo,” ribatté James, alzando entrambe le mani in segno di resa, ma mantenendo alta la guardia.  
“ _Adesso_ ,” ripeté incurante Remus, questa volta in un ringhio. Diede loro le spalle e appoggiò una mano contro il muro, respirando profondamente.  
I tre ragazzi si guardarono impotenti.  
“Remus?” lo chiamò Sirius, muovendo la testa come se questo l’avesse potuto aiutare a vederlo in faccia.  
“Vi prego,” sussurrò il ragazzo tra i denti, “devo chiudere la porta,” continuò in un gemito. Non capirono se fosse una supplica o una manifestazione della sua sofferenza.  
“Lo facciamo noi, tu…” Peter si diede un altro rapido sguardo intorno, “tu stenditi,” concluse deciso, dopo aver verificato che c’era un letto, poco più in là.  
Remus si voltò con uno scatto verso di loro, aggrottando la fronte quando James, addirittura, ribatté: “No, Pete, inutile chiudere la porta, poi come la apriamo?” e gli mostrò le mani, con una risata.  
Remus ebbe solo il tempo di chiedersi perché diavolo James stesse ridendo, prima che una fitta lancinante gli trapassasse lo stomaco. Gemette ancora, indicando con un cenno della testa la porta.  
“Adesso!” li esortò James, indietreggiando. I ragazzi chiusero gli occhi e si concentrarono. James riuscì solo a cogliere le figure di Peter e Sirius cambiare forma, mentre rimpiangeva ardentemente l’allenamento supplementare con Marlene e Lily. Il panico lo aiutò a trasformarsi.  
Fu una vibrazione, quella che gli sconquassò i muscoli, un vento, quello che gli attraversò i polmoni, spezzandogli il fiato in gola. Remus ebbe un attimo brevissimo per elaborare le figure dei suoi tre migliori amici distorcersi e rimodellarsi fino a risultargli irriconoscibili. Al loro posto c’erano a quel punto un topo, un cane e un cervo. L’ennesima fitta gli confuse il cervello a modificare ogni percezione.  
La sua testa gli concesse solo un altro spillo di lucidità, giusto il tempo di mandare il chiaro impulso al cervello dell’ennesimo muscolo che si contorceva attorno all’ennesimo osso che si rompeva. Poi fu il buio.  
  
_Era buia la stanza riscaldata dal radiatore nell’angolo accanto alla porta. Quella notte Remus aveva visto una stella cadente e aveva desiderato in segreto che la sua magia si manifestasse presto._  
 _Suo padre non gli era mai sembrato un uomo infelice, ma erano mesi che la magia gli pesava troppo su ogni lembo del mantello. Mesi in cui si rinchiudeva in una stanza nervoso, passava ore a borbottare, a volte fino a notte fonda, e sembrava aver dimenticato il rito della storia della buonanotte._  
Poco male _, pensava Remus ogni volta,_ presto imparerò a leggere comunque. _E, quando riusciva a evadere il controllo di sua madre, accendeva la piccola lampadina sul comodino e apriva il primo libro che riusciva a sottrarre alla casa durante il giorno. Ogni notte leggeva parole nuove, concentrandosi spesso sulla velocità e la previsione delle sillabe, oltre che sulla comprensione._  
 _Quella notte ne aveva lette quaranta in mezz’ora, di parole, e, soddisfatto, si era rintanato sotto il piumino invernale con le palpebre pesanti._  
 _Era fiero di sè e, soprattutto, Remus era sicuro di sè, certo, forse un po’ presuntuosamente, che non fossero molti i bambini che erano capaci a quasi cinque anni di fare cose simili._  
 _Certo, suo padre non sembrava più molto felice di essere un mago, ma Remus non faceva che aspettare un segno, uno solo, che gli dimostrasse che aveva ereditato la magia. Avrebbe pagato qualunque prezzo, anche solo per aiutarlo a trasportare quel peso._  
  
James non aveva pensato agli occhiali. Non gli era passato nemmeno per la testa che, ovviamente, non si sarebbero trasformati con lui. Di certo non sarebbe tornato in forma umana solo per metterli al sicuro, ecco, meglio sacrificare la vita degli occhiali che la sua, ma si premurò comunque di abbassare il muso da cervo e spostarli con cautela sotto il letto. Sorprendentemente, infatti, l’animale aveva una vista che da umano aveva solo in sogno!  
Si voltò a guardare i suoi amici per testare i suoi nuovi occhi miracolosi, ma entrambi fissavano un punto preciso della stanza: quello in cui c’era Remus.  
Peter si era fatto piccolo piccolo, per quanto un topo potesse farsi ancora più piccolo, e Sirius fissava come un segugio il suo amico, col corpo proteso in avanti come pronto a scattare verso di lui.  
Quando James si voltò verso Remus, capì perché reagivano così.  
Un lupo mannaro non era troppo diverso da un lupo comune, salvo per un paio di dettagli che lo rendevano davvero affascinante. Il muso non era allungato quanto quello dei canidi, ma era guardarlo negli occhi, a fare quasi paura. James espirò piano e non distolse lo sguardo. Non c’era modo di sbagliarsi: quello era lo sguardo di Remus. Uno vagamente più primitivo, forse più selvaggio, ma decisamente _suo_.  
Il motivo per cui tutti lo fissavano, però, erano le ferite.  
Anche dopo che i ragazzi ebbero scoperto della sua condizione, Remus aveva sempre evitato di mostrarsi scoperto troppo spesso o abbastanza a lungo per permettere loro di notare e ricordare ogni cicatrice. Il pelo scuro si arrestava in certi punti, dove la pelle del lupo era esposta e increspata. Il problema, però, era una cicatrice molto più evidente poco sotto le costole. Un’area di almeno sette centimetri quadrati non ospitava neanche un ciuffo di peli. Al contrario, sembrava accartocciata, strappata via a morsi e deturpata da denti appuntiti ed esperti. La lesione proseguiva quasi fino all’osso del bacino.  
James incontrò gli occhi canini di Sirius e, con un’intesa inquietante anche da animali, mossero insieme il primo passo nella sua direzione.  
  
_Un cigolio strano si intrufolò nel sogno e un vento inspiegabile penetrò nella stanza ad arruffargli i capelli che spuntavano da sotto il piumone. Remus si lamentò nel sonno e si sistemò meglio per contrastare il brivido che gli percorse la schiena._  
 _Qualche giorno prima aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio con suo padre, nell’officina in giardino a riparare vecchi oggetti di metallo di cui non si era mai saputo spiegare il funzionamento. Lyall trovava che fosse un’abitudine dei babbani molto interessante e, negli ultimi tempi, ci aveva preso gusto. Quella notte stava sognando proprio l’officina, avvilendosi di continuo perché nessun oggetto riparato, per quanto ci provasse, sembrava funzionare o muoversi come previsto. La porta dell’officina si spalancò all’improvviso e un’oscurità asfissiante penetrò come fumo nella stanza. Suo padre non c’era più e un rumore di passi segnalava, ticchettando con urgenza sul legno, la presenza di qualcuno._  
 _“Papà?” chiamò nel sogno e gocce di sudore freddo presero a scivolargli sulla schiena, “papà, ho paura.”_  
 _I passi non accennavano a disperdersi, anzi il loro suono rimbalzava impazzito sulle pareti dell’officina, inghiottendo la stanza in un unico rumore insopportabile e ritmico, che sembrava far vibrare il capanno come se fosse stato sempre appoggiato sulla corda di una chitarra._  
 _“Papà?”_  
 _Il suono cessò di colpo._  
 _L’atmosfera, tuttavia, non accennò a rilassarsi. Il silenzio, se possibile, rese l’aria irrespirabile, sospesa su un presentimento terribile e su un futuro inevitabile che stava per compiersi davanti ai suoi occhi. A Remus, per un attimo, passò per la mente che fosse una situazione troppo estrema per essere reale; riconobbe di essere in un sogno!_  
 _Il calore del piumone gli fu asportato brutalmente con un gesto secco e un freddo che sapeva di vulnerabilità si fiondò come vento nell’officina. Un’officina che, Remus non poteva saperlo, avrebbe imparato a conoscere una volta al mese e che in quel sogno sparì di colpo, quando un ansito gli sfiorò un orecchio e scese rapido in basso._  
 _Un grido gli si bloccò in gola, a metà tra sogno e veglia, quando una fitta al fianco sinistro gli fece dimenticare anche il suo nome. Sentì qualcosa di caldo cadere a gocce sul materasso e si voltò di scatto alle sue spalle._  
 _In quel momento, qualunque immagine terribile che avesse mai letto nei libri fu sostituita da un vero e proprio incubo: una figura canina era chinata su di lui e lo stava_ mordendo! _Gridò fortissimo, la seconda volta, quando i denti della creatura affondarono nuovamente nello stesso punto, mentre sentiva la pelle sfilacciarsi e piegarsi sotto il suo peso. Un artiglio del_ mostro _si conficcò nella sua gamba, per tenerlo fermo. Non capì molto altro, mentre sotto di lui il letto si riempiva di sangue come se il suo intero corpo avesse deciso di sciogliersi. Vide distrattamente suo padre spalancare la porta della stanza, con la bacchetta sguainata e uno sguardo di puro e autentico terrore e_ disgusto _dipinto in volto._  
 _Remus vide la creatura - il_ lupo _\- alzare lo sguardo e puntarlo sull’uomo, gli occhi praticamente gialli che risucchiavano e irradiavano la luce come catarifrangenti._  
 _Suo padre gridò una serie di incantesimi, evitando il figlio e costringendo il lupo a indietreggiare e schermarsi con qualunque oggetto abbastanza grande da fargli da scudo prima che una maledizione lo rompesse. Remus riuscì a registrare soltanto una luce_ verde _, prima che il lupo scappasse nuovamente oltre la finestra aperta della sua cameretta._  
 _Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo fianco e potè giurare che mancasse un pezzo, che quella fosse carne viva._  
 _Era in una pozza di sangue._  
  
Quando Remus andò loro incontro con uno scatto, James fece un passo indietro e poi, sorpreso dal gesto così improvviso, _bramì_. Sirius e Peter si voltarono verso di lui e James fu sicuro che, se un cane e un topo avessero potuto ridere, avrebbero avuto le loro espressioni.  
Il verso del cervo era parecchio strano.  
Sirius non ebbe troppo tempo per continuare a _ridere da cane_ , perché Remus lo… annusò. James e Peter studiarono la scena da lontano, in attesa che arrivasse il loro momento di giurare fiducia. Quando Sirius si piegò sulle zampe anteriori, abbassando la testa in segno di sottomissione, James provò il fortissimo desiderio di ritrasformarsi, afferrare la prima macchina fotografica che gli capitasse a tiro e rischiare la vita solo per imprimere su carta il ricordo di quell’evento unico.   
Remus, in effetti, non li attaccò. E, cosa ancor più eccezionale, non _si_ attaccò, anzi, si limitò a studiarli, giocare forse e ululare a volte. Non appena i ragazzi lo notarono più disinvolto nella sua nuova e snella forma lupesca, James infilò uno dei palchi nella fessura della porta socchiusa e la spalancò con la testa.  
Con quel gesto, quella notte, diedero inizio a uno dei rituali più emozionanti della loro storia.  
Remus non aspettò un attimo di più. Con un’impazienza che non era per nulla tipica del suo carattere, si fiondò oltre la porta come se nella vita non avesse aspettato altro che tre benefattori dalla forma improbabile arrivati a donargli libertà eterna.  
Che James, Sirius e Peter, quella notte lo fecero sentire libero, non è però troppo lontano dalla realtà.  
Sirius, sul passaggio che dalla Stamberga Strillante portava all’entrata del Platano Picchiatore, abbaiò alle sue spalle, perché era l’unico che riuscisse a stare dietro a lui e al suo imminente bisogno di ossigeno. Corsero senza interrompersi neanche davanti agli ostacoli più insidiosi, fuoriuscendo per il buco nell’albero e fiondandosi nel buio come proiettili, senza avere la minima necessità di bloccare il platano, anzi giocando a evitarlo e a batterlo in velocità.  
Sirius vide distintamente un ramo avvicinarsi a un passo dal suo fianco, ma un muso lo spinse con irruenza lontano da lui. Quando i due furono sufficientemente lontani dal Platano, rotolarsi nell’erba umida della notte fu la cosa più istintiva del mondo.  
Peter si assicurò di bloccare l’albero e James li raggiunse al trotto, alzando e abbassando il collo in segno di saluto. Sirius si divincolò per liberarsi dal peso del lupo e sgusciò tra le sue zampe, rimettendosi in piedi. Quando tutti e quattro si furono riuniti, il lupo annusò appena il terreno, alzò la testa di scatto e la mosse nella loro direzione, come a invitarli a seguirlo.  
Poi si fiondò lungo il fianco della collina, puntando alla Foresta Proibita.  
  
_Era un bisogno a cui non sapeva sottrarsi, non_ poteva _, più immaginava di non ferirsi, di non azzannarsi a ripetizione, più non riusciva a pensare ad altro. La mente era annebbiata e i sensi all’erta, ogni minimo rumore lo faceva scattare a chiedersi se non ci fosse qualcuno nei paraggi da attaccare. Quando i suoni non svanivano, ma anzi si ripetevano continuamente nel tempo, il lupo si divincolava inarrestabile, cercando di sfuggire alla morsa gelida delle catene. Dopo un attimo tornava a mordere e dilaniare qualunque porzione di pelle che gli capitasse a tiro e, quando anche questo non bastava e le catene diventavano insostenibili, dolorose fino a rischiare di farlo impazzire, Remus le mordeva, cercando di strapparsele di dosso invano e facendosi sanguinare le gengive._  
 _Il mattino successivo avrebbe ringraziato la scarsa forza fisica di un lupo ancora cucciolo per non essersi fatto troppo male, ma sapeva che col tempo le cose sarebbero cambiate, che sarebbe anche potuto arrivare a uccidersi. Quando nelle storie che leggeva a stento a cinque anni si parlava di mostri interiori, figure orrifiche nascoste nell’ombra nate con l’unico scopo di uccidere il loro ospite, Remus immaginava che fossero immagini metaforiche, che nessuno avesse un reale mostro dentro di sé, pronto a ucciderlo e lasciarlo sanguinante sul pavimento dell’officina del proprio padre._  
 _Crescendo aveva capito che agli altri questo non succedeva, che nessun coetaneo veniva rinchiuso dai suoi genitori a ogni luna piena per trasformarsi in una creatura deplorevole e aveva finito per chiedersi se a convivere coi mostri fossero solo quelli che avessero una particolare natura aberrante, che predisponessero di una certa inclinazione alla follia, alla rabbia, che se lo meritassero, insomma. Remus non aveva idea di chi fosse Fenrir Greyback, il lupo che l’aveva morso da bambino, perché Lyall pensava che non sapere l’avrebbe fatto crescere meglio, che non l’avrebbe fatto convivere con l’idea che quella fosse stata una disgrazia evitabile. Lyall tenne relegato nell’egoismo del suo cuore il vero motivo per cui non gli spiegò per molto tempo che era stata colpa sua, che aveva provocato la creatura sbagliata e che lui per primo aveva definito i lupi mannari dei mostri, che quella di Greyback era stata una vendetta. E questo vero motivo era, semplicemente, che non voleva che suo figlio lo odiasse._  
 _Così, quando Remus crebbe e i ricordi della notte del morso sfumarono insieme a quelli del suo sogno, lasciandolo con nessuna domanda e la sola rassegnazione sulla sua condizione, il pensiero infantile che lui se lo fosse meritato, che aveva un’indole sbagliata e da cambiare, continuò inconsciamente a divorarlo._  
 _Ma non per sempre._  
  
L’odore del muschio si mischiava a quello bagnato della sera, in un aroma che sapeva di libertà e di autentica trasgressione. I tronchi rugosi del bosco sembravano avere tutt’altro fascino e le percezioni sballate degli animali facevano sembrare l’esperienza come una rinascita. Sorpassarono correndo una pozza non troppo profonda, l’eccitazione palpabile in una specie di estasi dei sensi. All’improvviso, però, Remus arrestò quella corsa di scatto, costringendo gli altri a frenare poco più dietro di lui. Il lupo annusò l’aria in un’attesa che sapeva di sospensione.  
Poi successe una cosa strepitosa.  
Non ci fu una ragione precisa per cui Remus, nel suo ventaglio limitato di emozioni semplici, sentì la necessità di ululare: era una cosa che non faceva mai. C’era un mito da sfatare, infatti, non era vero che i lupi mannari non conservassero un barlume di consapevolezza, durante le trasformazioni, ed era esattamente per questo che anche il lupo, in fondo, si odiava, sapeva di non poter esistere da solo tanto quanto Remus sapeva di non potersi liberare di lui.  
Ma ci fu una ragione precisa, invece, per cui Sirius si voltò verso James e Peter, abbaiò per attirare la loro attenzione e si unì a Remus nell’ululato. James non perse un attimo e fece più rumore che poté, mentre Peter fissò i suoi amici per chiedersi cosa diavolo stessero facendo, prima di rassegnarsi e squittire furiosamente.  
Fu in quel momento che capì perché lo stavano facendo.  
Suonava tanto come delle porte magiche a battente o come gli ingranaggi a vista di un orologio enorme in una stazione di Parigi. Tutti i lucchetti si chiusero a catena, guidati dalla stessa connessione profondissima, una specie di richiamo che veniva dalla terra a spiegare a delle menti meno offuscate da emozioni complesse e umane che bastava guardare lo sbocciare di un fiore per comprendere il cielo.  
Loro erano ovunque.  
Ognuno aveva lasciato un segno nell’altro, una macchia forse un po’ noiosa, ma impossibile da lavare via. Una firma che non veniva messa più solo negli scherzi ai danni di Gazza, negli insulti riservati solo ai Serpeverde o nelle storie terrificanti che sapevano raccontarsi di notte, ma nei più fini e stupidi momenti che passavano insieme.  
Diventare Animagus per non lasciare solo un amico era stato assolutamente fuori di testa e James lo riuscì a capire solo nella testa di un cervo. Il fatto che l’avessero fatto lo stesso, però, dava i suoi inaspettati frutti. Perché Remus ebbe compagnia e un modo per non farsi male, James si sentì utile e a posto, Sirius provò la rassicurazione eterna di avere una famiglia e Peter si sentì per la prima volta parte di qualcosa; a dimostrare che la meta ultima della Mappa del Malandrino erano sempre stati loro.  
Il lupo si voltò a guardarli, gli occhi catarifrangenti che prendevano una nota vagamente più tiepida e meno brillante, poi, con un cenno del capo, li invitò nuovamente a seguirlo.  
Insieme.  
  
***  
  
“Tutto bene?” Emmeline alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro di Pozioni e poggiò delicata una mano sulla spalla di James. La biblioteca non era solo silenziosa, era anche particolarmente vuota, vista la tarda ora e la pioggia che ticchettava feroce contro le grandi finestre.  
James sbadigliò per la terza volta in un minuto e si liberò degli occhiali con un gesto fluido, portando una mano a stropicciarsi gli occhi. Aveva dormito due gloriose ore e ce l’aveva praticamente scritto in faccia. “Sto benissimo,” mormorò piano, concedendo solo una rapida occhiata a Emmeline, che alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso scettico.  
“Lo vedo.”  
Proprio in quel momento il bussare frenetico della pioggia fu interrotto da uno scalpiccio. Lily si infilò nel corridoio in cui stavano studiando i ragazzi con una fretta un po’ buffa, a detta di James.  
“Oh, ciao Emmeline,” salutò Lily, alzando una mano. La ragazza ricambiò con un sorriso.  
“Evans,” la salutò James e non ottenne risposta. Lily l’aveva certamente ignorato, ma si era anche affrettata a nascondere il muso in un grandissimo libro di Incantesimi, poco più in là. James scrollò le spalle e portò la sua attenzione di nuovo su Emmeline: era la seconda volta che si trovavano a studiare da soli e trovò quest’informazione importante per la prima volta solo in quel momento. Colpa sicuramente del sonno, non c’era dubbio. “Emmeline,” sussurrò, sentendosi pervadere da una certa trepidazione tipica solo di questo genere di momenti. Lei alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro incuriosita, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla vista della nuova luce negli occhi di James.  
“Dimmi,” replicò lei, deglutendo piano.  
L’aria piovosa della biblioteca sapeva diventare magica. James sorrise storto, poi si stabilizzò col gomito sul suo libro, si resse la testa con la mano e poi… cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto fare in una situazione simile? Certo, sapeva _cosa_ avrebbe dovuto fare, ma _come_? Optò per una delle sue grandi doti: prendere tempo. “Questa è… la seconda volta che siamo soli.”  
Emmeline soffiò una mezza risata. “Già…”  
Non lo stava aiutando per niente.  
A quel punto, quindi, James si appellò alla tipica ‘ultima spiaggia’. Una cosa che non avrebbe ammesso mai di aver pensato di fare neanche sotto tortura, una cosa proprio umiliante, fuori di testa e che demoliva in un solo colpo la montagna di orgoglio da cui nasceva la sorgente del fascino di James Potter… o almeno così credeva.  
Però, in tempi di crisi, non c’era nulla di male nell’utilizzare un’arma, un piccolo trucchetto che puzzava di cane scemo. Sospirò come se sentisse la risata di Sirius già perforargli i timpani e si arrese all’evidenza: non sapeva che altro fare.  
Fase uno. James si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo un sorriso. Decretò ufficialmente che il suo imbarazzo stava raggiungendo livelli celesti.  
Fase due. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Emmeline e la vide trattenere il fiato.   
Fase tre. Sorrise tornando con gli occhi nei suoi e si sporse appena in avanti, quel tanto che bastava per costringerla a coprire la distanza restante e baciarlo.  
Era almeno cinquanta volte peggio di come se lo aspettava, a essere del tutto onesti. Non era complicato e la carezza sulla guancia che gli diede Emmeline era anche piacevole, ma aveva immaginato le trombe, la sensazione di stare sott’acqua e le stelle cadenti in cielo e invece era solo un indefinito calore nel petto. Carino, sicuro, ma non abbastanza da lasciarlo senza fiato. Forse era colpa sua e del modo entusiasta con cui conduceva la vita, ma non avrebbe mai scambiato uno scherzo per una sessione di baci con Emmeline. Era bello, però, sentirsi attraenti.  
Quando James interruppe il bacio, intercettò lo sguardo di Lily, alle spalle di Emmeline. Lei abbassò gli occhi di scatto, come a fingere che fossero sempre stati incollati al libro e James si chiese per un attimo per quale assurda ragione gli fosse venuto in mente di baciare Emmeline proprio quando non erano soli.  
“Ehm…” Emmeline arrossì vistosamente, “è stato… davvero bello.”  
 _Ah, sì?_  
“Già,” convenne James, con un sorriso. Non ebbe molto tempo per testare di nuovo i magici effetti di un bacio di una ragazza, perché l’incubo da cui scappava da un giorno intero gli si presentò davanti proprio mentre era più vulnerabile.  
“Oh, James _Fleamont_ Potter, giusto?” Remus sbucò da dietro uno scaffale, esibendo un sorriso… terrificante.  
“Questo è un colpo basso.”  
“Grandioso, in qualità di prefetto… ciao Lily e ciao Emmeline,” si interruppe Remus, perché le buone maniere venivano sempre prima delle soddisfacenti strigliate, “in qualità di prefetto ti chiedo gentilmente di seguirmi.”  
“Posso declinare la richiesta?”  
Sirius e Peter sbucarono anche loro da dietro lo scaffale da cui era comparso Remus, “lascia stare, James, vince lui.”  
“Riformulo, allora,” riprese Remus, imperturbabile, “alza quel culo e seguimi, perché ti giuro che questa volta ti faccio a pezzi.”  
James deglutì rumorosamente e si congedò da Emmeline, scusandosi a profusione.  
“Che avete fatto?” gli domandò Sirius, allusivo, una volta che furono usciti dal silenzio tombale della biblioteca semivuota.  
James sorrise vispo e alzò un paio di volte le sopracciglia.  
“ _Oh-ooh_ ,” rispose Sirius, imbattibile quando si trattava di essere eloquenti, “hai usato _La Tecnica_?”  
Quando James non rispose, riuscendo a conquistare al massimo un paio di mormorii incomprensibili, Sirius sgranò gli occhi un po’ troppo vittorioso.  
“Non ci credo. Pete, Remus, ha davvero usato _La Tecnica_.”  
“Puoi smetterla di chiamarla così?” gli intimò James, riuscendo solo a farlo ridere più forte.  
“Ha funzionato, eh? Te l’ho detto, Jamie, è alta qualità. Remus, devi provare anche tu a usare _La Tecnica._ ”  
“Hai davvero il coraggio di parlargli?” si intromise Peter, che, se avesse avuto ancora la sua coda, l’avrebbe certamente nascosta tra le gambe.  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “A chi, Remus? Tranquillo, Pete, è tutta scena.”  
E, quando Remus non rispose, i ragazzi furono certi del fatto che non fosse affatto tutta scena.  
  
***  
  
“Quello che avete fatto non è solo pericoloso, ma anche assolutamente stupido, sconsiderato e assolutamente non necessario.”  
“In realtà le ultime trasformazioni sono state dolorose,” si intromise James, “ricordi? L’hai detto…”  
“Zitto.”  
E James fece come gli era stato ordinato.  
“Tra l’altro sono certo che non siate Animagus registrati, questo significa che se fate un solo passo falso finite tutti e tre ad Azkaban.”  
La ramanzina sembrò avere effetto solo su Peter, che abbassò lo sguardo pieno di vergogna.  
“Andiamo, andrà tutto bene, dov’è il Malandrino che…”  
“Sirius, questo non è uno scherzo che vale una detenzione.”  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò annoiato contro la porta del dormitorio. Quando Remus sostenne il suo sguardo, si premurò anche di incrociare le braccia al petto e sbuffare.  
“Ormai è tardi, amico,” James scrollò le spalle, “dovevi dircelo prima.”  
“ _Io prima non lo sapevo!_ ”  
“E secondo te perché non te l’abbiamo detto? Tra poco ti scoppia la vena sulla fronte!” notò Sirius, “ah, a proposito, era questa la cosa che ti tenevamo nascosta, non c’è di che.”  
“In più,” continuò James e Remus ne fu sempre più sicuro: da babbano sarebbe stato un brillante avvocato, “quante ore sei stato in infermeria, oggi? Due? E solo per i dolori della trasformazione.”  
A quel punto Remus non seppe cosa dire. Madama Chips era sconcertata dallo stato miracoloso in cui si trovava Remus e gli aveva intimato di continuare su quella linea, qualunque essa fosse, perché funzionava alla grande.  
“Da quanto me lo tenete nascosto?” domandò rassegnato. In effetti ormai era fatta, ma questo non sedava la sua rabbia.  
I ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi James sospirò. “Tre anni.”  
Remus esitò solo un attimo. “Da quando lo sapete, quindi.”  
“Sorpresa!” scherzò Sirius, che era quello che Remus avrebbe voluto uccidere con più ardore. Lo ignorò, per scongiurare ogni attacco violento.  
“Be’, è…” Remus si prese un attimo per pesare le sue parole successive, ma non trovò modo di farle suonare come un insulto, “è davvero impressionante.”  
“Non siamo gli studenti più brillanti di Hogwarts per niente,” ribatté Sirius, cingendo le spalle di Peter e James con un sorriso impossibilmente luminoso.  
“Okay, be’...” Remus arrossì e portò una mano a grattarsi la nuca, a disagio, “sappiate che non vi sto ringraziando, ma… grazie.”  
“Oh!” Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso James, “crede che l’abbiamo fatto per lui.”  
James inspirò a disagio, “che imbarazzo.”  
Lo sguardo di Remus fu impagabile. Sgranò gli occhi mortificato mentre la carrellata dei soliti pensieri irrompeva inarrestabile nella sua testa.  
“Ci è davvero cascato.”  
Sirius li interruppe con una facilità disarmante, che lo portò a credere che non sarebbe sopravvissuto un solo giorno senza di loro – senza di lui.  
“Hai visto che faccia?” gli diede corda James e Peter si sentì in dovere di intervenire, perché stavano abusando della pazienza del loro amico.  
“Ovviamente l’abbiamo fatto per te, sono solo due idioti.”  
“Remus,” iniziò James, questa volta un sorriso genuino gli inondò il viso e la voce si tinse di una serietà rarissima, “non ti libererai facilmente di noi, neanche se ci pregassi di farlo.”  
E Remus si chiese come avesse fatto a pensare, anche solo per un attimo, che il peso immenso che James dava all’amicizia potesse essere messo in dubbio. Il silenzio tipico dei momenti particolarmente sentimentali andava spezzato al più presto.  
“Questo non vuol dire che non ce l’abbia con voi.”  
“Ci risiamo.” Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò pesantemente.  
“Pete, scordati che ti scriva i temi di Pozioni e Trasfigurazione.”  
“Oh, andiamo!”  
“Magari è la volta buona che impari qualcosa,” si intromise Sirius, ottenendo in cambio una bella gomitata nel fianco.  
“Tu hai perso la scommessa, sei un cane,” gli ricordò Remus, scuotendo la testa. Il sorriso rilassato di Sirius passò per un attimo su uno nervoso, prima di stabilizzarsi sulla malizia.  
“Al suo servizio, signor Lupin, i suoi sei mesi di tempo iniziano ora.”  
Remus ignorò il brivido che gli attraversò la spina dorsale e puntò uno sguardo determinato in quello di James.  
“Tu scoprirai presto la novità.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non siete gli unici ad avere dei segreti.” Remus scrollò le spalle e sorrise.  
James l’avrebbe pagata cara.   
  



	19. Capitolo 17 - Il profumo della consapevolezza

  
  
“Che la penitenza abbia inizio!”  
Peter sfiorò con un piede l’acqua gelata e lo ritrasse di scatto in maniera quasi comica. Quella, a dire il vero, era una penitenza solo sua, perché James e Sirius non sembravano tanto contrariati all’idea di farsi un bagno nel Lago Nero in pieno ottobre.  
“Vuoi unirti a noi?” James alzò uno sguardo speranzoso in quello di Remus, che invece si era appena seduto all’ombra di un albero e aveva tutta l’intenzione di iniziare una lettura che aveva in programma da molto.  
“Lascia stare, Jamie,” Sirius si appoggiò col gomito alla spalla di James e alzò gli occhi al cielo, “lui è un prefetto.”  
“E tu sei un perfetto idiota,” lo prese in giro Remus, “io non ho perso nessuna scommessa sulle vostre strane forme da animali, perché dovrei pagare la penitenza?”  
“Perché sei noioso.”  
“Ah, be’, allora vi raggiungo subito.”  
Sirius alzò le sopracciglia, furbo, “davvero?”  
“No.”  
“Peggio per te.”  
E Remus fu costretto a fare i conti praticamente subito con il suo nuovo e luccicante conflitto interiore, perché Sirius gli diede le spalle e si spogliò senza preavviso. Okay, forse il fatto che ci volesse molto più che qualche secondo per sbottonare una camicia era un preavviso più che sufficiente, ma Remus era a disagio.  
Quella cosa non aveva uno straccio di senso. Prima di tutto perché si stavano spogliando anche James e Peter e la cosa non gli destava il minimo interesse e poi perché Sirius era tutte le cose che non trovava piacevoli: era irritante, sbavava nel sonno più del normale, si dava decisamente troppe arie, i suoi calzini puzzavano da morire e, per qualche ragione, finivano sempre ai piedi del _suo_ letto e poi urlava troppo. Quindi quello sfarfallamento imprevisto del suo respiro, quando lo aveva baciato, non aveva ragione d’esistere ed era soprattutto, e Remus ci teneva a sottolinearlo a se stesso, casuale o al massimo dovuto al Whiskey Incendiario, che comunque non avevano l'età per bere, per la cronaca. Era stato vittima di una sua controindicazione?  
Forse si era sorpreso a guardarlo spesso, si diceva, perché era obiettivamente attraente e provava una vaga e sanissima invidia. Il fatto che non fosse l’unico ragazzo attraente al mondo e, soprattutto, a Hogwarts, era una cosa a cui preferiva non pensare.  
La sua logica filava liscia e senza una grinza nella sua testa e anche nei suoi comportamenti, ma aveva una sola, insormontabile, pecca: Remus non aveva alcuna scelta. L’istinto tagliava il traguardo un attimo prima della ragione con l’imprevedibilità tipica soltanto della persona che l’aveva mandato in quel circolo vizioso.  
Si risolse, quindi, a fare due cose, in quel tempo in cui i ragazzi scontavano la loro penitenza: iniziare finalmente a leggere 'le notti bianche' e calcolare il tempo in cui alzava gli occhi su ciascuno dei suoi amici, per assicurarsi che fosse uguale per tutti e che Peter e James avessero il loro meritatissimo tempo di visione.  
Non mancò di dirsi, anche, che era un grandissimo cretino.  
“Chi ha avuto quest’idea?” urlò James, dal lago, tremando e abbracciandosi come se la cosa avesse potuto effettivamente riscaldarlo.  
“Tu, idiota,” rispose secco Sirius, schizzandogli la schiena e vanificando qualunque tentativo di James di riscaldarsi.  
Il ragazzo imprecò e non perse un attimo, lanciandosi subito alla volta dell’amico per restituirgli il favore e cominciando già a dare manate all’acqua piuttosto violente per raggiungerlo dove veniva battuto in velocità.  
“Va bene, va bene!” dichiarò Sirius, alzando entrambe le mani e tuffandosi una volta per tutte di testa, per dichiarare la famosissima immunità agli schizzi.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo seccato e comprese che non poteva far altro che tuffarsi a sua volta, se non voleva diventare lui il bersaglio.  
“Peeete?” chiamarono in coro entrambi, una volta saliti a galla fradici.  
“Ho freddo,” dichiarò lui, come se fosse stata una giustificazione e non un incentivo ad essere attaccato.  
“Si chiama penitenza perché non è divertente.”  
“A me sembra che vi stiate divertendo.”  
“Nascondiamo meglio il dolore.” James fece spallucce e si avvicinò pericolosamente a Peter.  
“Non mi toccare,” lo avvertì lui, tremando come una foglia e ritraendosi istintivamente man mano che James gli si avvicinava. Peter si congelò quando il ragazzo gli si affiancò e alzò un braccio gocciolante in aria. “Non farlo.”  
“Un abbraccio,” lo pregò James, come se ci fosse stato spazio per le richieste.  
“Dopo.”  
“Piccolo,” lo prese in giro lui, posando pianissimo il braccio sulla spalla di Peter e stringendolo lentamente a sé. Lui strizzò gli occhi e sperò di abituarsi presto al freddo, in attesa che quella tortura finisse. James, però, aveva altri piani.  
Annuì molto lentamente e non lasciò andare Peter. Un attimo dopo, Sirius lo attaccò con una mitragliata di schizzi che lo costrinsero a sbuffare affranto e a divincolarsi dalla stretta di James, mentre i due ridevano a crepapelle.  
  
“Mi spieghi perché l’hai sporcato?”  
Sirius lasciò cadere le braccia e la smorfia da ‘persona nascosta in procinto di attaccare’ gli cadde dal viso immediatamente per cedere il posto alla seccatura. Era proprio a un passo dal saltare addosso a Remus con un attacco a sorpresa alle spalle e lui gli aveva appena parlato. “Come hai fatto?”  
“L’odore,” rispose distrattamente Remus, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sulle pagine imbrattate del suo libro.  
“Puzzo?” Sirius alzò un braccio e si annusò, poi scrollò le spalle come se la sua eventuale puzza fosse stata un problema con cui dovevano fare i conti gli altri.  
“No, lo sento e basta, fa parte del pacchetto del _piccolo problema peloso_ , come vi piace chiamarlo.”  
“Che odore ho?”  
“Buono,” borbottò Remus, continuando a leggere un attimo e congelandosi quello dopo. Deglutì a vuoto e non staccò gli occhi da una parola che non aveva più senso, un insieme di lettere incomprensibile che lo portò a chiedersi se non stesse leggendo ‘le notti bianche’ in russo.  
Sirius trattenne una risata nel naso. “Be’, grazie.”  
E Remus fece due cose, a quel punto. Glissò disperatamente da un lato e si concentrò al massimo dall’altro.  
Quello era un imprevisto perfetto per testare la veridicità dei suoi sentimenti, per comprendere dove si trovava la linea di confine che separava una paranoia da una verità fulminante. Una parte di lui cercò di ricordargli che non c’era nulla da testare, che il fatto che lui lo considerasse un dubbio – e non un problema già riconosciuto – era solo una forma di autodifesa, una negazione bella e buona. Remus, al contrario delle persone che vivevano questo genere di periodi di crisi sotto il nome di ‘Oh, no, ho una cotta per il mio migliore amico maschio’, aveva ben altri problemi: era un sentimento sincero o frutto di un dubbio su cui stava ragionando così tanto da impedirsi di sbrogliarlo?  
Il fatto di testarsi così tanto, in ogni caso, era un problema. Perché non sono molte le volte in cui ci si può testare prima di impazzire.  
Ed ecco quindi perché una parte di lui aveva anche scelto di glissare.  
“Mi spieghi perché l’hai sporcato?” ripeté la domanda, alzando finalmente gli occhi su di lui.  
“Cosa?”  
“Il libro.”  
“Non l’ho sporcato!” si difese Sirius, scuotendo la testa come se l’accusa fosse stata semplicemente ingiusta!  
“Ci hai scritto sopra.”  
“No, ho sottolineato le frasi che mi facevano ricordare perché lo stessi regalando proprio a te.” Quando Remus lo fissò in attesa che gli desse una vera spiegazione, visto che a quanto pareva quella non era stata abbastanza esaustiva, Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia e ricambiò il suo sguardo. Tre secondi dopo cedette. “Okay, _forse_ ho anche scritto qualche commento, ma non potevo evitarlo!” Puntò il dito sulla pagina impiastricciata: _‘se dite così, la mia timidezza sparirà subito e allora, addio a tutte le mie strategie!_ ’ Sirius ridacchiò. “Vedi? Tutti usano una _Tecnica_.”  
Remus pensò che avesse leggermente travisato il senso della frase, poi aggrottò la fronte e lesse ad alta voce: “‘ _Rido perché vi fate del male da solo. Se ci aveste provato, sicuramente ci sareste riuscito, anche se tutto fosse accaduto per strada. Quanto più semplicemente si fanno le cose, tanto meglio.’_ Un commento accanto alla pagina recitava: ‘questa è per te, lo vedi che fine si fa a pensare troppo?’  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, una punta di irritazione al pensiero che quel commento si adattasse alla perfezione al suo dilemma interiore e che a farlo era stato proprio lui.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e si chinò in avanti, voltando qualche pagina e fermandosi solo quando si ritenne soddisfatto. Tornò al suo posto e aspettò che Remus leggesse il paragrafo che aveva sottolineato.  
 _Sognerò di voi tutta la notte, tutta la settimana, tutto l’anno. E domani verrò qui, verrò immancabilmente qui, in questo posto, a quest’ora e sarò felice ripensando ad oggi. Questo posto mi è già diventato caro_. [1]  
Accanto a questa manciata di parole sottolineata di rosso, un commento deciso: ‘EHI! Ma questi siamo noi alla Torre!’  
“No,” sentenziò Remus, tornando al punto in cui il suo dito faceva da segnalibro, “non ci sono ancora arrivato, non la leggerò.”  
Sirius lo guardò come se fosse stato un turista da Marte. “Ma è solo una frase!”  
“Non ci sono ancora arrivato,” ribadì, perché evidentemente la prima volta non aveva attecchito nella mente di Sirius, “non voglio ancora leggerlo. Tu ti sei già scocciato di annegare Peter con James?” domandò Remus, accennando col capo in direzione del Lago Nero, dove James, lasciato solo contro Peter, iniziava ad accusare l’assenza di un secondo uomo.  
“Polmoni di ferro, quello lì, dammi retta, un giorno ci fregherà tutti.”  
Remus lo fissò per qualche attimo. “Tu non fai mai complimenti a Peter.”  
“Infatti no, scherzavo,” replicò lui, ridacchiando, “non ha il fegato di fare niente, probabilmente tra poco implorerà James di affogarlo.”  
“Stronzo.”  
“Sono qui per te!”  
E Remus  – dannato carretto di dubbi e domande che scorrazzava nella sua testa!  – arrossì. Sirius non lo notò oppure preferì non farglielo pesare.  
“Devi venire anche tu.”  
“Scordatelo.”  
“Guarda che è un momento di coesione.”  
“Già, con la febbre!”  
Sirius rise. “Ti ricordo che una volta al mese corri nudo nel bosco, la febbre ha avuto più occasioni di attaccare.”  
“Non ricordarmelo.”  
“Anche quello era un momento di coesione.”  
“Sirius…”  
“Super divertente!”  
“No.”  
Sirius lasciò scivolare un braccio sulle sue spalle, sperando di non essersi asciugato troppo in quel frangente in cui aveva abbandonato il Lago Nero. “Secondo me non vedi l’ora.”  
“Cosa te lo fa credere?” domandò Remus, cercando di sottrarsi a quel contatto perché si stava inzuppando il mantello.  
“La tua faccia.” E Sirius avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“C-che stai facendo?”  
“Niente,” ribatté, il tono intriso di quella sua ironia tipicamente ingenua, che di ingenuo non aveva niente.  
“Mi sto bagnando,” lo avvertì, seccato, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo mantello. La scelta di parole era stata un po’ infelice, evidentemente, perché Sirius lasciò cadere la scherzosa seduzione e scoppiò a ridere.  
“Di nuovo, grazie!”  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, il che evidentemente non fu un antidoto alla risata di Sirius, ma solo benzina sul suo fuoco, poi se lo spostò di dosso come se fosse stato il peggiore dei parassiti e si decise a togliersi il mantello. Sirius, di contro, si alzò di scatto come se non fosse appena stato scacciato e si voltò rapido in direzione di James.  
Dal Lago Nero, come il mitico e infallibile Cacciatore che era, James diede un’ultima rapida occhiata alle bollicine in superficie che segnalavano la presenza nell’acqua di Peter, lo spinse in basso un’ultima volta e corse gocciolante e luminoso in direzione dei ragazzi.  
“È fatta?”  
“Cosa?” chiese Remus, aggrottando la fronte. Quell’attimo di confusione gli fu fatale, perché Sirius ebbe il tempo di annuire e sfilargli il gilet con uno strattone, mentre James si preoccupava di rubargli il libro dalle mani e lasciarlo sul prato sotto l’albero. Ancora in camicia e pantaloni della divisa, fu sollevato dai suoi amici e trasportato di peso verso il Lago Nero. “No, ehi, mettetemi giù!”  
“Mai!” risero i ragazzi in coro, riuscendo a malapena a contenere i tentativi di liberarsi di Remus.  
“No, davvero, ma che… EHI!”  
“Tappati il naso!” lo avvertì James, che lo teneva per i piedi e aveva adottato questa buffissima camminata a gambero che lo faceva sembrare sempre sul punto di capitombolare e trascinare giù tutta l’allegra combriccola.  
“NO, RAGAZZI!”  
“E uno!” contò Sirius.  
“E due!” gli diede corda James, dondolando i piedi di Remus come se avesse avuto esattamente tre anni, non di più.  
“E tre!” gridarono i ragazzi in coro, lanciandolo, ancora vestito, nel Lago Nero.  
Peter sospirò, prendendo aria a grandi boccate e osservando la scena a debita distanza, perché lui non voleva essere vittima dell’ira di Remus. “Almeno non sono più io il bersaglio.”  
L'attimo successivo James lo stava ritrascinando sott’acqua.  
  
***  
  
La Sala Comune dei Grifondoro aveva una caratteristica interessante: sprofondava in un silenzio tombale a volte e scoppiava nel chiasso più totale certe altre.  
A rendere queste due caratteristiche basilari così peculiari, c’era il fatto che questi due stati venivano raggiunti spesso e volentieri a due minuti di distanza l’uno dall’altro, restituendo una sensazione generale di caos a singhiozzo. Nella pratica, un solo sussurro non del tutto sussurrato faceva sentire gli altri autorizzati ad alzare la voce, finché Lily Evans non interrompeva questa catena con un sonante ‘ _shhhh’_. In realtà non era Lily Evans, almeno non sempre, ma ai Malandrini piaceva accusarla.  
James, comunque, non ne era influenzato. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate nella più profonda concentrazione e reggeva un libro dalle pagine stranamente non ingiallite in una mano e un boccino d’oro nell’altra. Il chiasso attorno a lui era svanito a mettere in risalto uno dei suoi più grandi pregi: l’innata capacità di intestardirsi e perseguire un obiettivo finchè non ne diventava maestro, ignorando tutto il resto. Studiare su quel libro lo faceva sentire veramente stupido, quasi quanto andare a dire in giro che lo stava studiando. Per questa ragione, Sirius non l’avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, ne valeva del suo onore.  
James lanciò il boccino in aria e lo guardò ricadere senza vita sul suo palmo, dandosi ancora dello stupido. Poteva praticamente dire che tutta la sua vita girasse attorno alle palle: le pluffe che dovevano centrare gli anelli per fare goal, i bolidi che non dovevano colpirlo per nessuna ragione al mondo, quelle che Lily gli aveva sabotato al terzo anno, quelle che Sirius gli rompeva di continuo. Eppure mai una volta, James, che si impegnava tanto a non farle mai cadere, si era chiesto esattamente _perché_ cadessero né _cosa_ le facesse cadere.  
I babbani, invece, se lo erano chiesto e ci avevano scritto un sacco di libri. James sapeva di avere una buonissima squadra e sapeva anche che, con l’aiuto della fisica e di questa misteriosa accelerazione di gravità, sarebbe diventato imbattibile. E quindi si era messo a studiare, perché se nessuno lo costringeva a farlo non era poi una grande tortura.  
“Trovato!” esultò Sirius, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto sul divano e invadendo lo spazio personale di James. Non che ne avesse avuto uno, in ogni caso. “Cosa sono quelle lettere? Rune Antiche?” domandò, sbirciando sui compiti del suo amico.  
“Che hai trovato?” lo ignorò James, richiudendo il manuale e dando un’occhiata alla pergamena che Sirius teneva tra due dita con orgoglio.  
“Incantesimo Proteus,” annunciò, poi si schiarì la voce e mise su un’espressione che imitava alla perfezione quella della professoressa McGranitt.  
“Okay, non ho idea di cosa sia.”  
“E a cosa servono gli amici?” ribatté Sirius, un sorriso smagliante da venditore di materassi magici, “permette di legare alcuni oggetti tra loro in modo che, incantato uno, si incantino tutti. Devono essere dello stesso materiale e di forma simile.”  
“Vuoi che ci coordiniamo le mutande? Ah, no, le tue sono più piccole.”  
Sirius rise. “Non vorrei mai avere a che fare con le tue mutande, una volta mi è bastata.” A quanto pareva James non era l’unico a ricordare troppo vividamente l’incantesimo di Lily. “Comunque, unito a una forma visibile di _Avensegium_ , l’incantesimo localizzatore…” Sirius lasciò la frase a metà, in attesa che James cogliesse al volo.  
“Vuoi… legare degli oggetti e localizzarli?”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, col sorriso tipico e rassegnato di chi è circondato da idioti. Poi seppellì una mano nella sua cartella e ne tirò fuori due oggetti uguali che lasciarono James più confuso di prima: specchi rettangolari, inutili sia per stare in una tasca di un pantalone che per venire appesi al muro.  
“James, perché non hai ancora capito?”  
“Se sapessi leggerti la mente adesso sarei un cretino.”  
Sirius sospirò. “Almeno sapresti usare _La Tecnica_ … ah, no, ci vuole il fascino.” Si guardarono per un attimo, valutando se quello fosse il luogo più adatto per azzuffarsi, ma Sirius aveva due specchi appuntiti in mano e troppa voglia di mettere in atto qualunque piano avesse in mente. “Questi sono due specchi.”  
James alzò le sopracciglia, come a chiedergli se volesse davvero tirarla così per le lunghe.  
“Ci si può specchiare.”  
Sì, voleva tirarla per le lunghe.  
“Poiché potrebbe prenderti un colpo se vedessi il nido d’aquila che hai in testa, ho pensato che potrei essere tanto clemente da doverlo guardare io.”  
James aggrottò la fronte, andando oltre l’insulto e cercando di leggere quella che sapeva già per esperienza essere una grande idea.  
“Jamie, tu ti specchi, io ti vedo nel mio specchio. Io mi specchio, tu vedi me nel tuo,” presentò Sirius, alzando i due riquadri, “durante le detenzioni continuiamo a vederci e parlarci e tramiamo altri scherzi.”  
James abbassò le sopracciglia di scatto e lo guardò sconcertato. “Cioè, usiamo l’incantesimo che hai detto tu…”  
“Proteus.”  
“Proteus,” riprese James, senza perdere un respiro, “per legare uno specchio all’altro e viceversa, in modo che formino un ciclo chiuso.”  
Sirius annuì e sorrise sghembo, perché adorava la velocità di James in questo genere di cose.  
“E poi facciamo in modo che la localizzazione sia visibile sulla superficie dello specchio come se fosse uno schermo,” continuò, aggrottando le sopracciglia in concentrazione, “in modo che uno specchio _veda_ quello che dovrebbe mostrare l’altro.”  
Sirius annuì ancora e, questa volta, il suo sorriso si allargò.  
“Però così non si sente.”  
“Pensavo di rendere la localizzazione più ampia cercando qualche altro trucco per l’udito.”  
James osservò gli specchi per qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo nel suo e non disse niente per un po'. “Sirius.”  
“Eh.”  
“Io ti amo.” La faccia da poker di James si aprì in un sorriso e Sirius poggiò una mano sul petto e finse un conato.  
“Hai già avuto un bacio, io non timbro nessun cartellino due volte.”  
“Non so di cosa stiate parlando e non voglio saperlo,” Peter piombò alle loro spalle, le sopracciglia contratte in una smorfia disgustata. Si accomodò a terra, con la schiena contro la seduta del divano e il libro aperto sul tavolino.  
“Le persone con cui esci, adesso, sono cartellini?” Remus scosse la testa e prese posto alla sua poltrona.  
“Preferisci pezzi di carne?”  
Remus prese fiato per parlare, poi si fermò, scosse la testa, infine disse: “È… disgustoso.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e sbadigliò. “Facciamo Trasfigurazione?”  
“Sì, ci sono gli elaborati per domani,” lo informò Remus. Abbassò lo sguardo sugli specchi abbandonati sul divano e aggrottò la fronte. “A che servono quelli?”  
“Devo compiacermi della mia bellezza,” rispose pratico Sirius, come se gli avesse davvero risposto. Considerò per un attimo i due specchi, poi parlò ancora: “due volte.”  
  
***  
  
“Sev,” la voce riecheggiò nel corridoio, correndo tra le mura, “una parola?”  
Severus indugiò con lo sguardo tra il sospetto dei suoi compagni e la trasparenza di Lily Evans. Gli occhi puliti e liberi dai peccati di cui non si sarebbe mai sporcata e per cui sarebbe morta. “Sì,” acconsentì, annuendo ai ragazzi Serpeverde e invitandoli a proseguire senza di lui. Avery scrollò le spalle e guidò il gruppo lontano da loro. Sottovoce, però, non perse un attimo per insultarla e Severus non poté far niente per fargliela pagare.  
Il mantello di Lily svolazzò leggero, mentre si avvicinava a lui, una specie di angelo che non avrebbe mai potuto sfiorare neanche col pensiero. Ma il suo sguardo si indurì. “Ti diverti? Con loro, intendo.”  
La guardò per qualche secondo, senza rispondere. Sapeva che, se avesse continuato così, lei in quello sguardo non avrebbe potuto vederci niente se non la più totale indifferenza. “Sì,” rispose infine.  
Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo studiò, la testardaggine che scivolava su ogni lineamento a segnare un futuro brillante. “Non ti credo,” sentenziò, incrociando le braccia al petto e sfidandolo a mentire ancora.  
Severus scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, il disinteresse che faceva a gara con la fierezza di Lily. “Tu non _vuoi_ crederci, è diverso.”  
“Sei d’accordo con loro su tutto ciò che fanno?”  
Severus alzò un sopracciglio. “Quasi su tutto, sì.”  
“Ci sei quando attaccano i Nati Babbani?”  
“Sì,” replicò atono, sentendosi vagamente rimpicciolire. Severus sapeva di non avere scelta né brillanti prospettive, si era legato mani e piedi e aveva pure scelto le sue corde. Non era una povera vittima degli eventi, ma il suo stesso carnefice e di continuare a frequentare Lily non gli importava più niente, se il prezzo era trascinarla in basso con lui. E non per una stupida questione di cavalleria, ma perché lui nella notte sarebbe sopravvissuto, Lily si sarebbe ammazzata nel tentativo di illuminarla.  
“Perché non attacchi anche me, allora? Perché mi risparmi?”  
“Perché ti ostini a non vedere ciò che hai davanti agli occhi?”  
“Dovrei credere alla recita che sei un tipo oscuro e freddo?”  
Severus scosse la testa. “Non è una recita.”  
“Io ti conosco meglio di loro.”  
“Tu non mi conosci.” E questa, almeno, era la verità.   
Lily alzò le sopracciglia scettica e abbassò lo sguardo. Quando incontrò di nuovo i suoi occhi, qualcosa era cambiato. “Allora attaccami.”  
“No.”  
“Attaccami,” ripeté lei, sfilandosi velocissima la bacchetta dalla tasca e puntandogliela contro. Piton non sussultò.  
“No.”  
“ATTACCAMI!” gridò lei e, questa volta, la sua voce che rimbalzava tra le pareti del corridoio non produsse altro che silenzio.  
Severus incrociò il suo sguardo rotto giusto il tempo di capire che aveva fatto la scelta giusta, poi le diede le spalle e seguì le orme dei suoi compagni.  
Non l’avrebbe mai attaccata.  
“Severus…” quando lui non si voltò, Lily deglutì a vuoto e ricacciò indietro le lacrime. “ _Stupeficium!_ ” aggredì, e il getto di luce lo mancò di qualche millimetro.  
Lui si voltò a guardarla, il tempo di confermare che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di colpirlo, poi sparì in un corridoio.  
  
***  
  
James lanciò uno sguardo allarmato a Remus. Lui lo colse al volo e sgranò gli occhi. Il messaggio era chiaro: non ce la faccio più.  
Avevano appena finito di cenare e si erano messi tutti e quattro pacificamente a studiare in Sala Comune. Di tanto in tanto, a sottolineare la tranquillità che quei gesti abitudinari sembravano così disperatamente suggerire, Marlene o Dorcas passavano a confrontarsi su argomenti studiati ed esercizi. La serata non sarebbe potuta rotolare in maniera più tranquilla, se non per un fulcro di iperattività inarrestabile – davvero inarrestabile – che impregnava l’aria in maniera un po’ pressante.  
“Concentrati,” suggerì Remus, spingendo delicatamente il suo gomito contro quello di Sirius e, recuperata la sua attenzione, accennando col capo in direzione del libro che avevano davanti e che sembrava tutto ciò che Sirius non stava guardando.  
A James ricordava Rabastan, con gli occhi che correvano in ogni direzione e si affrettavano allucinati e un po’ strabuzzanti verso qualunque sorgente di rumore. Preferì non farglielo notare, in ogni caso: sarebbe stata una mossa poco furba.  
Il gruppo sprofondò nuovamente nel silenzio, ma un’interessante catena di sguardi prese a ripetersi a un ritmo forsennato. Remus lanciava occhiate furtive a Sirius, James si univa con le sue inconfondibili occhiate _discrete,_ che di discrete avevano solo il tentativo, e poi James e Remus tornavano a guardarsi. Sirius, invece, tamburellava la gamba impazzita.  
Peter alzò lo sguardo con una frase bloccata in gola che gli si leggeva in faccia: ‘stai muovendo pure il tavolo’, ma James gli impedì di verbalizzarla.  
“Andiamo.”  
Sirius alzò la testa di scatto come se non avesse aspettato altro che un rumore, una voce a bucare il silenzio. “Dove?”  
“A spasso,” lo prese in giro, mimando col polso un guinzaglio che veniva tirato. Sirius sospirò. “A mappare il castello,” rettificò James, cercando il fantasma di un sorriso complice sulle labbra del suo migliore amico. Lo trovò sbiadito.  
“Questo tema lo dobbiamo consegnare domani!” gli fece notare Peter, sgranando gli occhi, perché un conto era aiutare un amico e un conto era la McGranitt.  
“Appunto,” James gli strizzò l’occhio.  
Peter batté le palpebre un paio di volte, mostrandogli tutta l’inconsistenza di quella risposta. “Appunto,” ripeté, lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi e comprendendo, suo malgrado, che Sirius dopo quell’incentivo sarebbe morto piuttosto che finire i compiti.  
James sbuffò. “Pete, è solo…”  
“Te lo scrivo io,” concesse Remus e James aggrottò la fronte perché quello sì che era inaspettato. Comprese che doveva essere parecchio preoccupato se aveva chiuso un occhio sui suoi doveri di prefetto e aveva usato addirittura un tono seccato con Peter. Il fatto che Remus si fosse preoccupato, fece preoccupare di rimando anche James.  
“Non potete andare voi?”  
“Ci restano solo le stanze chiuse e più complicate da raggiungere,” gli ricordò James, “Io e Remus abbiamo solo il mantello, tu sei un topo.”  
“Sei una noia,” si lamentò Sirius, stiracchiandosi.  
Peter lo guardò solo per un attimo, seccato e senza la minima intenzione di muoversi. Remus lanciò solo una veloce occhiata a James e sperò che capisse.  
“Sei una noia,” ripeté James e Peter sbuffò sconfitto. Oh, James aveva capito eccome.  
“Me lo scrivi tu?” ritrattò Peter, alzandosi e spazzolandosi i vestiti.  
Remus annuì.  
“Andata.”  
  
I ragazzi presero a vagabondare nei sotterranei provvisti di almeno cinque pergamene ciascuno e consultandosi puntando la bacchetta illuminata sulle pergamene d’interesse. Di tanto in tanto, qualcuno di loro ordinava a Peter di trasformarsi in un topo e sgusciare tra gli spifferi che separavano le porte di legno dalla loro cornice di pietra. Era una fortuna che i sotterranei fossero il luogo più soggetto all’umidità, perché i varchi che si creavano lasciavano a Peter la possibilità di non incontrare alcun tipo di problema durante le sue irruzioni.  
Il ragazzo generalmente scivolava al di sotto delle porte, dava una rapida occhiata all’interno delle stanze e le catalogava, se l’interesse che suscitavano non era abbastanza da convincerli a fare un'analisi più approfondita.  
“Questo castello è infinito,” si lamentò James, superando la soglia dell’ennesima porta lungo quel solo corridoio. Le stanze chiuse a chiave non contenevano nulla di interessante, di solito, solo oggetti dalle forme bizzarre che dovevano essere passate di moda almeno sette secoli prima.  
“Per fortuna ci siamo noi,” rispose Sirius, scribacchiando ‘cianfrusaglie magiche’ sulla sua pergamena e dirigendosi sicuro di nuovo verso la porta.  
Passarono per stanzini che contenevano materiale per le lezioni di Astronomia, altri artefatti dalla dubbia utilità, scope distrutte e dischi rotanti che non avevano altra funzione se non quella di distruggere la voglia di qualcuno di far girare i propri occhi; finché una porta più ampia e dai cardini di acciaio non si parò loro davanti più imponente e maestosa delle altre.  
Dalla serratura in ferro fuoriusciva un soffio di fumo scuro.  
“ _Alohomora_ ,” sussurrò James e i sostegni sbatacchiarono contro il legno. La serratura non scattò, la soglia rimase sbarrata, l’incantesimo cadde inutile nel silenzio.  
“L-la saltiamo?” propose Peter, un falso sorriso incoraggiante e una supplica negli occhi già pronta a spostarsi sulle labbra.  
James e Sirius sorrisero all’unisono, lo sguardo affamato acceso di una curiosità irreprimibile. Peter si voltò speranzoso verso Remus, non scoprendo altro che un bagliore più intenso negli occhi vigili.  
“Scordatelo, Pete.”  
Era stato Remus a parlare, studiando i lati della porta come a prendere le misure per un piede di porco con cui fare leva per forzarla.  
“Io lì sotto non ci passo,” ritentò Peter, questa volta con una buona scusa dalla sua parte. James e Sirius, con uno sguardo, decisero che comunque non sarebbe bastata a dissuaderli.  
Sirius prese fiato un secondo prima di James, spegnendo la luce che faceva la sua bacchetta e lasciandoli al buio per qualche secondo.  
“ _Incendio_ ,” sussurrò e Remus e Peter ebbero solo il tempo di distinguere un bagliore dorato alla base della porta, prima che James gli parlasse praticamente addosso.  
“ _Aguamenti_.”  
In un attimo, la fiamma che aveva appena iniziato a bruciare il legno alla base della porta si estinse, lasciando una cornice nera e cinque centimetri di vuoto al di sotto.  
A essere incredibile, in questo caso, non era stato l’utilizzo di una delle combinazioni di incantesimi più elementari che esistesse, ma il fatto che non si fossero neanche consultati.  
“Ora ci passi,” lo incalzò Remus, che doveva aver dimenticato senza ombra di dubbio che lui, in quella scuola, era un prefetto.  
Peter sospirò e cedette il passo nuovamente alla sua forma di topo, squittendo annoiato e infilandosi nella fessura che James e Sirius gli avevano gentilmente aperto. Qualche secondo dopo, il rumore metallico di una forzatura annunciò il loro successo. La porta si aprì di qualche centimetro con un cigolio e sfidò i ragazzi a varcare la soglia. James esitò soltanto un attimo, prima di spalancarla.  
La stanza era una specie di inventario di pozioni. Lo spazio grande e circolare era per lo più vuoto, se non si contava una scrivania inchiodata a un muro e la sua sedia grande in legno di ciliegio, foderata di verde. Sul tavolo, una miriade di ampolle e fiale giaceva immobile e in bilico in attesa soltanto di avere una scusa per tintinnare. Tutt’attorno, ingredienti bizzarri erano disposti nel caos più totale: erbe dall’odore sgradevole erano sminuzzate e sparse ovunque e pezzetti gommosi si affiancavano a figurette pelose disposte senza alcun criterio. A dominare la superficie da lavoro, però, era un calderone grosso e nero che gorgogliava in sincrono con il Lago Nero, da sempre parente stretto dei sotterranei.  
Per il resto, la sala era tutta scaffali.  
Sulle mensole, altre ampolle e ciotole giacevano in apparente silenzio, contenenti liquidi dai colori più disparati. Ognuna di esse aveva un laccetto aggrappato al collo che segnalava nome e funzione. Sebbene gli scaffali facessero un buon lavoro per nasconderlo, c’era un dettaglio che rendeva quella stanza affascinante e terrificante insieme. Le pareti, fatta eccezione per quella in cui era incastrata la porta da cui erano entrati, erano fatte di vetro e annegavano la stanza negli abissi del Lago Nero. In pratica, quel posto era un balcone subacqueo!  
“Cosa diavolo…”  
“Credo che sia il luogo in cui Lumacorno prepara le pozioni da portare a lezione,” li informò Remus, guardandosi attorno, gli occhi sembravano reirradiare brillanti i riflessi di tutto quel vetro.  
“Cos’era il fumo?” domandò Sirius, ispezionando la stanza, ma non riuscendo proprio a evitare di lasciar cadere lo sguardo nell’oscurità liquida del lago.  
“Il calderone,” segnalò James, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e osservando il fumo disperdersi intossicante in tutta la stanza.  
“Non è velenoso, vero?” domandò Peter, rimanendo ancora attaccato con le spalle alla porta, ma sporgendosi in avanti per dare una sbirciata. Ovviamente non vide nulla di più di quello che vedeva prima.  
“Chi chiuderebbe mai una pozione velenosa in una stanza?” Sirius rise e Peter sospirò come se gli avessero tolto un gran peso dal petto, poi mosse un primo passo timido all’interno della stanza.  
Un liquido perlaceo gorgogliava all’interno del calderone e, proprio sulla sua superficie, quel fumo scuro si alzava in grosse spirali, disperdendosi nella stanza.  
“Mhh,” mugugnò James. Chiuse gli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia, concentrato, “sa di…” spalancò gli occhi di scatto e si guardò attorno frenetico. I tre ragazzi lo fissarono con un cipiglio confuso a testa, guardandosi anche loro attorno e sperando di capirci qualcosa.  
“Di che?” tentò Sirius, annusando l’aria e ritrovando solo un retrogusto di… cos’era, vinile?  
“Di…” James si perse di nuovo a occhi chiusi al di sopra del calderone.  
“Ha ragione, ha un odore strano,” convenne Remus, tentando di identificare quella specie di sapore dolciastro che gli invadeva il naso e facendo appello alle sue doti da lupo, “sa di…”  
Fu una cosa velocissima. I sensi di Remus si sintonizzarono sulla risposta corretta nello stesso istante in cui ogni tassello torno a posto nella sua testa e proprio mentre James dava il suo verdetto.  
“Manico di scopa.”  
 _Cane_ , _zenzero._  
“Pergamena,” cambiò risposta Remus, mentre la consapevolezza terrificante del suo primo istinto gli cadeva sulle spalle come un macigno.  
“Che?” James si voltò di scatto verso di lui e alzò un sopracciglio. “No, sa di scopa senza ombra di dubbio. Al massimo ti posso concedere… cos’è, una rosa?” James ci pensò un attimo su, poi lo sguardo gli si illuminò di realizzazione. “No, un giglio!”  
Accanto a Remus, Sirius sbuffò derisorio. “ _Amortentia_ ,” identificò e Peter alzò lo sguardo dalla sua contemplazione concentrata del pavimento e il suo volto si accartocciò in un’espressione di totale confusione.  
“Cosa?”  
“ _Amortentia_ ,” ripeté amaro Remus, come se la pozione stessa gli avesse fatto un torto, “è il filtro d’amore più potente al mondo e ha un odore diverso per tutti quelli che si trovano nei suoi paraggi. Sa delle cose che ami di più.”  
“E di _chi_ ami di più,” aggiunse Sirius, strizzando l’occhio a Peter.  
Remus annuì mesto. “Si studia al sesto anno, evidentemente la useranno tra qualche giorno.”  
Peter sgranò gli occhi rapito, lanciando un’occhiata al filtro d’amore come se fosse stata la cosa più bella e pericolosa del mondo.  
“Allora, Jamie,” il sorriso che gli rivolse Sirius avrebbe potuto tagliare il cemento, “giglio, dicevi?”  
Remus riuscì a concedersi un sorriso.  
James abbassò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre vari momenti non troppo distanti nel tempo si affollavano confusi nella sua mente.  
“Come Lily Evans?” [2]  
“Ma… uno può non saperlo?” L’ingenuità nei suoi occhi fu quasi tenera, ma Sirius non aveva pietà per nessuno, né tantomeno per James.  
“No.”  
“Sì,” negò Remus, un attimo dopo, scuotendo la testa convinto. Quella gita era nata per aiutare Sirius e si era tramutata in un incubo per lui e James.  
“E comunque ci sono un sacco di cose che profumano di giglio,” si difese il ragazzo, dando le spalle al calderone in un tentativo ingenuo di evitare l’odore che emanava.  
Da quando era tornato a scuola, quell’anno, tutte le volte che c’era Lily le cose diventavano vagamente più rapide, nella sua testa. Tanto per cominciare, mentre tentava di fregarla e convincerla a bere il suo Whiskey Incendiario, l’aveva chiamata per nome e aveva abbandonato momentaneamente tutta la sua voglia di irritarla sul serio. Poi, quando si era trattenuto in campo con lei e Marlene, aveva provato una voglia quasi straripante di impressionarla. Certo, non era uno che adorava passare inosservato, ma, sotto la luce dello studio di Lumacorno e sotto l’effetto della sua pozione, era impossibile non riconoscere che per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che sperare che Lily lo trovasse fenomenale. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di una conferma, lui, uno dei migliori Cacciatori che Hogwarts avesse mai visto. Per finire, e qui James fu sicuro di aver sgranato gli occhi, il motivo per cui si era improvvisamente interessato a Emmeline e gli fosse venuta voglia di baciarla in biblioteca non gli parve più così inspiegabile, ma chiaro come il sole: Lily era lì e lo stava guardando. “No…” pronunciò, gli occhi persi su uno scaffale che conteneva una fila di pozioni per mettere in ordine i capelli e che su di lui non avrebbero mai funzionato.  
“Attento alle mosche, ti entreranno in bocca se continui così,” lo prese in giro Sirius, ridacchiando. Remus non se la sentì di sfotterlo.  
James si aggrappò allo sguardo di Sirius e scosse la testa come se un’entità divina in persona si fosse affacciata alle finestre del creato solo per dargli una carezza. “Mi piace Lily Noiosa Evans,” verbalizzò, pronunciando il nomignolo come se non fosse stato offensivo.  
“Già,” convenne Sirius, trattando quella questione di cuore con lo stesso peso di un compito in classe: alla leggera. Frugò rapido nei cassetti dello scrittoio e ne cavò una chiave di scorta con un sorriso. La mostrò malizioso ai ragazzi e se la cacciò in tasca come un trofeo.  
“Un mese.” James era rimasto impassibile a quel furto.  
Tre sguardi interrogativi si posarono su di lui.  
“Datemi un mese e la farò innamorare di me.”  
Peter ridacchiò, scettico. “Neanche una goccia di quel filtro convincerà Lily Evans a uscire con te.”  
“Ridi, ridi,” James sorrise tra sé, lo scettro del mondo in mano e nessuna corona per reclamarlo, “cadrà ai miei piedi.”  
“Ne sei così sicuro?” incalzò Sirius, il fiuto per gli affari infallibile tanto quanto quello per i tartufi, da un mese a quella parte.  
James annuì.  
“Sfido!”  
Mentre l’ennesima edizione speciale di obbligo o verità si consumava nella stanza, Remus non si dava per vinto. Una volta al mese si trasformava in un lupo, un cane non era tanto diverso da un lupo e l’odore era ovviamente simile. Forse amava il lupo, amava il suo lato più primitivo, più selvaggio. E i biscotti allo zenzero non erano male!  
La sua parte razionale e generalmente vincente gli suggeriva che quello era un livello di negazione ai limiti del logico, ma per una cosa del genere Remus era disposto a diventare stupido.  
Sì, a pensarci bene quell’odore sapeva più di pioggia, non proprio di cane, forse la pioggia rilassante che accompagnava un libro e una tazza di tè. Forse non se n’era mai accorto, ma Dorcas o Marlene avevano un profumo simile!  
“Questa pergamena puzza così tanto?” Peter si rivolse a Remus e lui si costrinse a fare i conti con il pallore che il suo viso doveva aver assunto e con una smorfia di terrore che poteva essere scambiata per disgusto.  
James e Sirius smisero di colpo di litigare per concentrarsi su Remus.  
“Pete,” Sirius allargò le braccia e si avvicinò al ragazzo, sorridendogli e poggiando facilmente una mano sulla sua spalla. Lentamente, prese a guidare gli amici via dallo studio di Lumacorno, “devo proprio insegnarti tutto.”  
Peter lo guardò come si guarda uno scemo che tenta di sembrare affascinante.  
“Tu hai sentito solo odore di Cioccorane?”  
“C-come fai a sapere che ho…”  
“Immagino di no, anche miele? Marlene profuma di miele.”  
Peter scelse solo di arrossire e Remus temette che Sirius avesse imparato in fretta qualche incantesimo che rendesse capaci di leggere nella mente.  
“Il nostro amico peloso…”  
“Non chiamarmi amico peloso.”  
“Il nostro amico peloso, a cui presto troveremo un altro soprannome,” si corresse Sirius, dando una mandata alla serratura, come l’avevano trovata prima di entrare, “deve aver scoperto nuovi istinti animali e adesso se la starà facendo sotto.”  
“Ti va di condividere?” domandò James e il braccio che gli poggiò sulla spalla pesò come una lama di ghigliottina.  
“No.”  
Il discorso senza grinze di Sirius si interruppe per una lunga occhiata sorpresa. “Davvero?”  
Remus scrollò le spalle, nessun terrore a increspargli la voce perché si ostinava a convincersi di non avere nulla da nascondere. “Ti giuro.”  
Sirius arricciò il labbro superiore e sospirò. “Il lupo gli ha mangiato la lingua.”  
“È sempre il gatto che mangia la lingua,” lo corresse Remus, “il detto non è cambiato.”  
“Le regole le faccio io.”  
E, per quanto a Remus piacesse convincersi del contrario, le regole le stava palesemente dettando Sirius.  
  
Finita con un successo la perlustrazione dei sotterranei e la definitiva mappatura dell’intera scuola, fatta eccezione per i passaggi segreti, i ragazzi ripercorsero i lunghi corridoi intrecciati con la maestria che solo una mappa in via di sviluppo poteva concedergli.  
Quella sera, che sempre di più si apprestava a scivolare nella notte, James, Remus e Peter compresero appieno perché quel progetto li avrebbe salvati per sempre.  
I sotterranei erano dimora di stanze interessanti e spiriti particolari, ma c’era un’altra cosa lì sotto che, più che essere inseguita, andava evitata come la peste. E la loro negligenza a riguardo rese vano il tentativo disperato di James e Remus di sedare l’animo di Sirius.  
Quella cosa era la Sala Comune Serpeverde.  
Sentirono prima la sua voce e poi la misero a fuoco.  
“Giri notturni per il castello?”  
Bellatrix si fece avanti nella luce fioca delle lanterne che, nei sotterranei, sostituivano le torce. Il suo sguardo raccoglieva a sé tutta la luce del corridoio, rispedendola frammentata come quella di un cristallo. L’eleganza con cui riservò un’occhiataccia a ciascuno di loro sembrava esserle stata iniettata in vena non appena aveva imparato a respirare.  
“Non è ancora notte e io sono un prefetto,” chiarì Remus, con una calma immensa che Peter e James gli invidiarono.  
Bellatrix sorrise, lo sdegno che traspariva da ogni increspatura delle sue labbra, mentre si soffermava con lo sguardo su ogni cicatrice come se fosse stata la prova della sua inferiorità. “Fai male il tuo lavoro,” lo prese in giro. La seduzione nel tono era fasulla, la simpatia solo un’occhiata della lama con cui sembravano volerlo trafiggere i suoi occhi.  
Quando al fianco di Bellatrix comparvero anche Piton e Mulciber, Remus temette davvero che la questione non si sarebbe risolta con una provocazione di Bellatrix e un augurio di soffocare nel sonno di Sirius. Comprese, anche, che le redini di quella situazione ce le aveva James e questo rendeva totalmente impossibile prevederne l’esito.  
Gli fu mostrato comunque, quando James e Sirius si armarono contemporaneamente, prima di venire imitati da quelli che adesso erano palesemente avversari.  
“Che facciamo, ci inchiniamo?” domandò Bellatrix, l’ironia spiritata che un giorno avrebbe terrorizzato ogni creatura sul suo cammino.  
“Sì, certo,” ribatté Sirius e la prima cosa che fece fu attaccare.  
James era un grande amico, capiva al volo Sirius con la rapidità e l’efficienza che Remus gli aveva sempre un po’ invidiato e che Peter gli avrebbe decisamente voluto strappare di dosso, ma non aveva avuto tempo per notare che in quell’attacco c’era qualcosa di diverso, una specie di profondità che Remus colse solo nel tono della voce.  
“Sbaglio o finalmente ha capito che sei rivoltante? Ho sentito che non vuole più parlarti.” Era stato James a parlare, un sorriso terribile che riservava solo a Piton. Comprendere che era Lily il centro del discorso veniva facile anche ai muri.  
Piton si prese giusto il tempo per fissarlo sconcertato per un attimo, una conferma che lo fece infuriare e che lo spinse a restituire l’attacco e a bypassare la parte della difesa. “Lei non c’entra niente.”  
James la prese come una sfida. “Hai il cuore spezzato?”  
“Quello rivoltante sei tu.”  
“Ti va di scommettere?” James schivò un fascio rosso e lo osservò superarlo giusto il tempo di indignarsi. Remus comprese che, volente o nolente, non avrebbe potuto fare da spettatore. “Scommetto che riesco a prendermi tutto quello che vuoi di più.”  
Sirius, accanto a lui, rise, lo sguardo che si accendeva della consapevolezza che poteva concedersi un piccolo sfogo.  
James attaccò ancora, non lasciando altra scelta a Severus che quella di difendersi incantesimo dopo incantesimo. Con Bellatrix e Mulciber occupati tra altri fasci di luce, non gli restavano tante alternative.  
Remus deviò un attacco con la mano con cui impugnava la bacchetta, con l’altra sfiorò James sulla spalla. “Se non ti calmi è tutto inutile.”  
L’esitazione gli costò un ciuffo di capelli. James sbuffò, il peso della ragione che incombeva irritante a ricordargli che prima del suo accanimento su Mocciosus c’erano i suoi amici. Caricò e, con un muro di vento, costrinse Piton a cadere all’indietro, lontano. “Andiamo,” intimò a Sirius, lo sguardo ancora incollato a quello dell’avversario, sfidandolo a rialzarsi e ritentare. Piton si limitò a non abbassare gli occhi, l’odio più profondo che ancora gli oscurava le pupille e gli faceva tremare la mandibola. James, se prima se ne nutriva, a quel punto lo lasciò disgustato. “ _Andiamo_ ,” ripeté, voltandosi finalmente, certo che quella conversazione muta avesse messo un punto al duello.  
“Stai invecchiando,” lo prese in giro Sirius. Se il suo sguardo fosse stato diretto a James, ne avrebbe avuto paura, “io non vado da nessuna parte.”  
Bellatrix ridacchiò, “lascialo fare, deve sfogare.”  
“Dai, dinne una delle tue, così ti posso cucire la bocca e non sentirmi in colpa.”  
Mulciber si sentì in dovere di far valere il suo onore e il suo peso in quel combattimento, quindi pensò che sottolineare le parole di Bellatrix con un attacco fosse una buona idea. La ragazza alzò una mano e scosse la testa.  
“Stanne fuori,” intimò, non staccando gli occhi da quelli del cugino, un ghigno spietato le si aprì facilmente sulle labbra. “Io non ho detto nessuna bugia.” Bellatrix alzò entrambe le mani in segno di resa, facendo leva sull’onore e costringendo Sirius a smettere di attaccare. Non dava l’idea di poter vincere, in quello stato, e il fatto che fosse ovvio le dava ancora più potere. “Regulus mi ha raccontato.”  
Sirius serrò la mascella, Bellatrix ignorò la sua reazione con studiata noncuranza.  
“Un po’ infantile, se vuoi sapere la mia. Nessun rispetto per quello che hai, nessun merito, perfino. E chiami noi viziati? Tutto quello che rinneghi ti spaventa perché lo vedi in te stesso. Ti vanti di aver spezzato la tradizione, di essere tanto diverso e per questo migliore.” Bellatrix lo guardò come se fosse stato la creatura più miserevole sulla faccia della Terra, “Mi sembri più un vigliacco in crisi adolescenziale.”  
“Se credi che adesso mi metterò a piangere ferito non hai capito niente.”  
Se le parole avessero potuto caricare l’aria d’elettricità, quel metodo sarebbe stato il più efficiente.  
Bellatrix scrollò le spalle. “Per me puoi fare quello che vuoi, ti danno troppa importanza, sarebbe molto più facile se ti facessi ammazzare dalle tue idee deviate.”  
“Deviate?” Sirius rise. “Voi siete completamente pazzi con quella stronzata del sangue puro e le vostre strane riunioni.”  
“Si è fatto tardi.”  
Bellatrix ignorò il commento di Remus, “non sei diverso. Lo so che non vedi l’ora che tua madre bruci il tuo nome, ma che ti piaccia o no tu non sei diverso.”  
Sirius la fissò, non c’era una sola pagliuzza nei suoi occhi che lasciasse intendere cosa pensava, ma Bellatrix era brava a far credere agli altri che fossero un libro aperto.  
“Dopo la scenata estiva, Regulus ti disprezza.”  
“Sei ottimista se credi che me ne importi qualcosa.”  
Bellatrix si leccò le labbra, “ah, già, l’hai rimpiazzato,” gli sorrise, poi sospirò, l’elettricità che scemava, “la tua scelta è sbagliata e un giorno ti costerà cara. Se credi che usciti da questa scuola m’importerà qualcosa del cognome che hai sporcato, ti sbagli di grosso. Per me diventi un nemico come tutti gli altri.”  
James e Remus si scambiarono un’occhiata confusa. Nemico?  
“Non vedo l’ora.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I tre estratti vengono da 'le notti bianche' di Dostoevskij, precisamente dalla prima notte.  
> [2] Giglio, in inglese 'lily'. Per quanto mi facesse gola il pensiero che James non capisse cosa gli stava comunicando il filtro d'amore, in una situazione realistica, in cui i personaggi parlano in inglese, sarebbe stato abbastanza stupido.


	20. Capitolo 18 - Ciò che il vetro non riflette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doveroso warning: è stato condotto uno studio scientifico sul numero di neuroni presenti nella seconda parte del capitolo. Dallo studio è emerso che, su tre personaggi e un gatto, il numero di neuroni totali ammonterebbe a sedici. Sono tutti del gatto.

  
  
  
“Che stai facendo?” James piombò alle spalle di Sirius con Peter e Remus al seguito. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa su un lato, dando un’occhiata al giornalino che teneva in grembo. “Che roba è?”  
“Sulla musica babbana,” spiegò, non alzando gli occhi da un articolo su un gruppo di gente coi capelli strani – non che James fosse nella posizione di giudicare i capelli di qualcuno – che si chiamava ‘queen’. Sirius voltò pagina prima che il ragazzo potesse cercare la regina Elisabetta in mezzo a quei ragazzi. “Uuh!”  
James conosceva quel verso.  
Come previsto, alla pagina successiva, un altro tizio coi capelli discutibili indossava un paio d’occhiali aderenti e si reggeva su un mezzo di trasporto babbano che non aveva mai visto. Una motocicletta, ci tenne a specificare Sirius e quello era David Bowie. James scelse di ignorare la piaga in cui sapeva trasformarsi il suo amico quando aveva il suo famosissimo ‘sguardo da groupie’ e tirò fuori la loro ultima opera d’arte.  
“Ho legato i due specchi con l’incantesimo Proteus,” lo aggiornò, osservando gli oggetti all’apparenza innocui che aveva fra le mani. “Ho allargato il campo della localizzazione anche all’udito,” continuò, guardando Sirius e aspettando che reagisse. Quando lui lo ignorò, si voltò veloce verso Remus e Peter, chiedendo aiuto.  
Loro si limitarono a ridere.  
“Poi mi sono fermato a fare quattro chiacchiere con il Calamaro Gigante.”  
“Mh-mh.”  
James annuì, come se si fosse trattato di una questione seria. “Mi ha detto che sono molto affascinante e mi ha invitato a cena fuori.” Si prese una pausa. “Ho accettato.”  
“Bravo.”  
James lo fissò impassibile per qualche altro secondo, poi gli rifilò lo scappellotto più potente che riuscì a evocare.  
“Ma sei scemo?!” Sirius alzò una mano sulla parte lesa e lo guardò in cagnesco. In questo era un vero talento. “Ti stavo ascoltando!”  
“No, ti sei incantato! Tra l’altro su una pagina che ha solo foto!”  
“Be’, è David Bowie.” Sirius scrollò le spalle, come se quella fosse stata una risposta esaustiva.  
James sbuffò una risata. “Be’, vedi se la tua _Tecnica_ funziona su di lui. Adesso ascoltami.”  
Sirius abbassò la sua rivista come se quel gesto gli fosse costato tutta la sua riserva di forza di volontà, poi diede un’occhiata agli specchi. “Funzionano?”  
James scrollò le spalle. “Io mi sono impegnato, mentre tu sbavavi dietro moto e cantanti.”  
“Lo testiamo oggi?”  
James annuì solenne. “Minnie, Gazza o Mocciosus?”  
Remus alzò lo sguardo di scatto dalla pergamena su cui stava tracciando una linea d’inchiostro scurissimo. Avevano spostato uno scrittoio al centro del loro dormitorio e avevano dispiegato le pergamene che avevano scelto per la stesura finale della mappa. La mappatura restante del castello, da quando i ragazzi erano diventati Animagi, aveva richiesto pochi giorni di esplorazione approfondita. Era incredibile la quantità di passaggi nascosti che c’era in quel castello! “Ma non avete connesso due specchi?”  
“E con questo?” James e Sirius risposero in coro.  
“Dovete per forza fare uno scherzo? Non potete… che ne so, separarvi un attimo e accertarvi che vi vediate a vicenda?”  
“O fai le cose in grande o non le fai,” rispose Sirius, con una scrollata di spalle. Gli concesse un sorriso sbilenco, poi tornò con lo sguardo su James. “Perché non i Serpeverde? Regulus.”  
La complicità nei suoi occhi sbiadì fino a scomparire, l’aria vibrò e cambiò di densità. “Non mi va.”  
“Non ti va mai, ultimamente,” sbuffò Sirius, in un mormorio annoiato.  
James lo guardò di sottecchi. “A te va solo questo, ultimamente.”  
Peter e Remus si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce e tornarono alla mappa, in un tacito accordo a lasciar andare avanti quella conversazione senza intromissioni.  
“Sei diventato _davvero_ noioso.”  
James sospirò, poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Tra una settimana torniamo a casa per Natale,” lo informò e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo perché ultimamente erano diventati tutti parecchio pressanti sulla questione. Quello sguardo non gli impedì di continuare: “mi sembra inutile mettere altra carne al fuoco.”  
“A me sembra divertente.”  
“Rettifico: è _stupido_ mettere altra carne al fuoco.”  
Sirius roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, mai una volta ricambiò lo sguardo di James, però. “È solo uno scherzo.”  
“Che facciamo a Gazza, così ci facciamo beccare subito e testiamo gli specchi.” Sirius sostenne il suo sguardo, la negazione che traspariva da ogni pagliuzza come a volerlo trafiggere. A James sembrò solo molto triste. “O così o niente.”  
Sirius rise, una di quelle terribili risate taglienti che ultimamente James gli sentiva fare troppo spesso. Sapeva che odiava non avere l’ultima parola e non ottenere quello che voleva e sapeva di essersi lasciato un po’ andare al nervosismo, quindi la risposta di Sirius non lo lasciò troppo sorpreso. “Allora niente. Lo faccio da solo.” Si alzò e si diresse ad ampie falcate verso la porta del dormitorio  
“Scordatelo.” Remus sospirò, consapevole che quello che stava per dire avrebbe provocato reazioni drammatiche ed esagerate. Non gli mancò, però, il coraggio. “Se vengo a sapere che qualcuno che fa di cognome Black è finito misteriosamente in infermeria, trovo il modo di farti restare in detenzione fino ai G.U.F.O.” Sirius lo guardò e Remus pensò che, se uno sguardo avesse potuto trafiggere, sarebbe morto impalato da quel gelo. “Come prefetto.”  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi Sirius riprese il suo cammino verso la porta e Remus si rese conto di aver giocato sporco.  
“Sirius.”  
“Che vuoi?” Si voltò di scatto, negli occhi forse la speranza di iniziare una rissa, perché il peso sulle spalle era diventato insopportabile. Remus, però, gli lanciò una chiave.  
“Apri la porta con la chiave, poi dici ‘fiordaliso’. È il bagno dei prefetti, schiarisciti un po’ le idee. Se pensi che portarci qualcuno mi farà arrabbiare sei fuori strada, in fondo lo fanno tutti, basta che pulisci. Il quadro avverte gli altri prefetti di non entrare, se è occupato.”  
James colse la palla al balzo. “Se dopo ti va ancora di fare uno scherzo a Gazza, ci incontriamo al passaggio segreto che porta a Mielandia. Porto gli specchi.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e uscì dal dormitorio senza insulti né ringraziamenti.  
  
Era una sensazione dilaniante che nessuno voleva capire.  
Sirius se la spiegava così e preferiva non andare oltre. Sapeva benissimo di essere nervoso, ogni volta che gli dicevano che giorno fosse lo sapeva un po’ di più, ad essere precisi. La vita era diventata asfissiante, la necessità di tagliare i fili anche di più. Era una cosa che James, Peter e Remus non potevano capire e che non si sarebbe disturbato a spiegare. Guardare il suo mantello rosso era gratificante, sentire urlare sua madre era rassicurante e vedere Regulus storcere il naso come se fosse stato una specie di animale selvaggio era la definizione di soddisfacente, ma non era abbastanza. Il solo fatto di avere ancora un destino, in quella famiglia, dei compiti da svolgere e dei doveri era sbagliato, sminuiva ogni suo tentativo di distanziarsi. Sirius non credeva a nessuno dei suoi familiari, quando gli dicevano che non era diverso da loro. Aveva imparato anni prima che sapevano che ci teneva alla sua divergenza come ci teneva alla sua pelle. Quindi non era stato troppo difficile capire che lo dicevano perché speravano di distruggerlo e rabbonirlo.  
Purtroppo non avevano capito niente.  
Avrebbero dovuto sotterrarlo per smuoverlo dalla sua posizione.  
Sirius svoltò nel corridoio che portava alle scale e sospirò.  
Era comunque asfissiante.  
Ripetersi che era migliore di loro non bastava più, aveva bisogno di scriverlo sui muri, far esplodere quella casa, strappar loro la dignità. Aveva bisogno di gridarlo al mondo, che era diverso, di riconoscere ufficialmente che non dovevano essere loro a firmargli il permesso per andare a Hogsmeade ogni anno. Improvvisamente sapere di essere diverso non gli bastava più, lo dovevano riconoscere tutti. Era un processo che si era messo in moto il giorno stesso in cui aveva alzato il primo sopracciglio davanti a una delle strampalate idee di sua madre e che si era protratto fino a quando il desiderio di non essere smistato in Serpeverde era sbocciato inconfutabile al centro del suo petto.  
Da dopo l’estate questa necessità era esplosa in maniera così devastante da non dargli niente su cui riflettere. Era una decisione che aveva _intuito_ , naturale come il bisogno di nutrirsi e di respirare.  
“Posso?” Regulus aveva bussato alla porta della sua stanza. In estate veniva aperta due volte al giorno ed era per mangiare. Non aveva aspettato una risposta ed era sgusciato all’interno, uno squarcio di corridoio lasciato intenzionalmente per privarli di qualsiasi privacy.  
“Che vuoi?” Sirius aveva continuato indisturbato a leggere la sua rivista musicale, ma si era irrigidito notevolmente. Regulus aveva solo alzato un sopracciglio, una volta riconosciuto che era un giornale babbano.  
“Volevo parlare.”  
Sirius aveva sollevato gli occhi annoiato. “Dille che se deve dirmi qualcosa è inutile far venire te. La mia risposta resta no.”  
“No, in realtà volevo parlarti io.”  
Gli occhi erano saettati alla porta aperta, a dimostrargli che erano evidentemente su schieramenti opposti. Regulus non aveva fatto niente per cambiare le cose.  
“Sei cambiato.”  
“Tu sei il solito idiota” e Sirius era riuscito praticamente a sentire suo fratello ripetersi all’infinito che doveva mantenere la calma. Uno sforzo notevole che aveva deciso di fargli sudare.  
“Ti ricordi quando mi dicesti che saremmo stati sempre dalla stessa parte?”  
Sirius aveva sospirato, seccato. “Se sei venuto qui per fare il sentimentale, di nuovo, non funzionerà. Chiedimi quello che mi devi chiedere, io ti metto alla porta e ognuno per la sua strada.”  
“Non ci provi neanche a renderti la vita facile.” Regulus aveva quell'aria di sufficienza che gli faceva sempre credere di essere superiore. Sirius era abituato a vederci attraverso e a riconoscere soltanto quanto era codardo.  
“Tu non ci provi neanche a complicare un minimo le cose e ottenere quello che vuoi.”  
Regulus aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo assieme a un lato della bocca, disgustato. “Dai per scontato che io la pensi come te, che sia come te.”  
“Perché tu _sei_ come me. Sei solo troppo vigliacco.”  
Le mani di Regulus si erano strette a pugno, la mascella si era serrata di scatto. “Io non sono come te.”  
“Quando te ne renderai conto sarà troppo tardi.”  
“Non sono come te,” gli occhi ridotti a una fessura e lo sguardo così ferito da sembrare furioso.  
“Piangerai con le mani che grondano soldi, mentre ti penti di tutto quello che non hai potuto fare e che io ho fatto.” Sirius aveva smesso di sentire qualunque cosa attorno a sé e sapeva che Regulus si sentiva allo stesso modo. Fu la complicità più ripugnante di tutta la sua vita. “Perché sei come me,” la voce un sibilo, gli sguardi incatenati.  
“Io non sono come te.” A Regulus erano tremate le labbra dalla rabbia, il respiro che aumentava di secondo in secondo, il viso a un passo dal suo. “Non lo sarò mai, perché sei tutto quello che non voglio essere,” si era preso una pausa, gli occhi che vagavano distanti sulle pareti imbrattate della sua stanza. A Sirius era venuto per la prima volta il dubbio che avesse ragione, “e perché mi fai schifo.” E poi Regulus aveva firmato quella dichiarazione con uno sputo.  
Se esistevano gli interruttori cerebrali, Sirius aveva trovato il suo in quel momento e aveva smesso di pensare. Tutto quello che ricordava di quell’episodio erano i suoi genitori che lo separavano da suo fratello e il suo sangue che gli scorreva sulle nocche, gemello del livido che gli aveva lasciato sullo zigomo.  
Per la prima volta in cinque anni, a Sirius fu concesso di passare il resto dell’estate a casa Potter.  
Mentre saliva le scale che portavano al bagno dei prefetti, la rabbia si spostò velocemente dai suoi amici alla sua famiglia. Poteva anche credere alla storia che James e Remus tentassero di aiutarlo, ma non capivano che sfogarsi l’avrebbe veramente aiutato, che finire di distruggere la faccia a Regulus gli avrebbe finalmente fatto trarre quel bel sospiro di sollievo che fino a quel momento gli si era bloccato nel petto e che l’aveva costretto a dormire con James almeno tre volte a settimana come una povera ragazzina indifesa. Odiava quella vulnerabilità, ma dormire da solo si traduceva in incubi e avere James accanto gli ricordava che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, non sarebbe stato solo.  
Tirò fuori la chiave e si preparò ad inserirla nella toppa, quando una voce assolutamente sconosciuta lo fermò. “Ehm… Black?”  
Quando si voltò, un ragazzo più o meno della sua età di cui non conosceva assolutamente il nome alzò una mano in segno di saluto. Alzò un sopracciglio. “Sei?”  
“Dirk Cresswell, Corvonero,” si presentò, torturandosi la punta della cravatta con le mani. Conoscere il suo nome non cambiava il fatto che non avesse idea di chi fosse.  
“Ti… serve qualcosa?”  
Il ragazzo tossicchiò e si schiarì la voce un paio di volte. “Mi chiedevo se quello che dicono in giro fosse vero.”  
“Cosa dicono in giro?” Sirius era perplesso. E anche un po’ nervoso. Qualunque cosa volesse questo _Dick_ , al momento non gli importava.  
“Che…” Dirk arrossì, il viso assunse una tonalità più scura dei suoi capelli. Se il suo modo di fare non l’avesse messo tremendamente a disagio, Sirius l’avrebbe trovato buffo.  
“Che?”  
“Sai, che… Non so se sia vero, ecco, quindi non vorrei sbagliarmi e rischiare…”  
“Qualunque sia il tuo problema, fai prima a dirlo. Se ti sbagli non lo dirò a nessuno e tu in cambio ti impegnerai a smentire questa voce.”  
Dirk annuì deciso e Sirius fu felice di vederlo respirare perché era da qualche secondo che temeva che potesse soffocare e svenire davanti a lui. “Che esci anche coi ragazzi.”  
Sirius alzò entrambe le sopracciglia sconcertato e poté praticamente vedere il terrore dipingersi sul volto di Dirk Cresswell.  
“No, okay, lascia stare, dovevo immaginarlo. Un patto è un patto, però, quindi non dirlo a nessuno.” Il ragazzo iniziò a muovere le mani energicamente davanti a sé, il colorito congestionato che tornava a invadergli la faccia.  
Mentre le labbra di Sirius si muovevano già per dirgli che aveva capito male, un nuovo pensiero gli attraversò la testa con la rapidità di un fulmine. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Dirk. Era un bel ragazzo, tutto sommato, e il pensiero lo intrigava parecchio. Comunque fossero andate le cose avrebbe potuto dare la colpa all’istinto, al sopravvento improvviso della voglia di ribellarsi e alla necessità di una valvola di sfogo. Alzò un dito e interruppe il flusso di parole a raffica di Dirk a cui comunque non stava prestando attenzione. “Nessuna uscita romantica,” iniziò, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. Dirk lo fissò confuso e immobile, aspettando che continuasse, “nessuna seconda volta. Volevo farmi un bagno nel bagno dei prefetti.”  
Dirk adocchiò la porta alle sue spalle. “T-tu non sei un prefetto.”  
“Prendere o lasciare.”  
Dirk ci pensò per un secondo, poi coprì la distanza ridicola che li separava e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Sirius si ritrasse istintivamente e il ragazzo attese terrorizzato, cercano una traccia del motivo per cui l’aveva fatto nei suoi occhi. Non gli diede il tempo di trovarla, perché, lentamente, si avvicinò di nuovo e lo baciò, piano, testando le acque.  
“Hai mai baciato un ragazzo?” domandò Dirk, prendendo fiato dopo poco e studiando il suo volto.  
“Un sacco di volte,” lo rassicurò incurante, inserendo finalmente quella dannata chiave nella toppa, “ _fiordaliso_ ,” sussurrò e il bagno dei prefetti si mostrò ai ragazzi in tutto il suo splendore. “Se hai voglia di chiacchierare cercati un fantasma.”  
Ma Dirk non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e perse un battito quando Sirius si fece scivolare la camicia dalle spalle e riprese a baciarlo.  
  
***  
  
Era una sensazione dilaniante che nessuno voleva capire.  
Regulus alzò gli occhi stanchi dal suo manuale di Trasfigurazione. Il mondo sapeva di fiori appassiti ed era impossibile pensare che esistesse un sollievo più grande di quello che si provava una volta scivolati finalmente nel sonno. I giorni si fondevano gli uni negli altri come se fossero stati da sempre destinati a stabilizzarsi su quella monotonia. Sapeva benissimo che questo, però, non era vero. Presto le cose sarebbero cambiate, le menti delle persone si sarebbero piegate e montagne intere si sarebbero ritirate al cospetto del Signore Oscuro.  
Regulus era certo che se un giorno avesse smesso di soffocare, l’avrebbe fatto _annegando_ nella sua stessa libertà.  
 _Libertà_. Una successione di lettere interessantissima e affascinante che non era sicuro di comprendere.  
Avery e Mulciber piombarono nella Sala Comune Serpeverde indossando un sorriso a testa e tanta voglia di strapparlo via agli altri. “L’hai sentito?” domandò retorico Mulciber.  
“Mio padre è un mago!” Avery agitò le mani in un’imitazione che non doveva rendere giustizia alla persona da cui aveva preso ispirazione.  
“Come se me ne importasse qualcosa. Suo padre, chiunque sia, andrebbe punito anche più ferocemente di un Nato Babbano,” decretò Mulciber, al volante di un ideale che non aveva neanche ancora digerito. “Ha sporcato la razza.”  
E giù a ridere.  
Regulus abbassò lo sguardo sulle nocche insanguinate di Avery; la pelle al di sotto sembrava intatta: erano solo sporche, il sangue non era suo. Un moto di disgusto gli attraversò l’esofago, bruciandogli acido la gola mentre l’immagine del pugno sporco di Sirius si sovrapponeva a quella di Avery e il dolore allo zigomo tornava a pulsare e a ricordargli quell’estate.  
Cos’era giusto? Qual era la differenza tra quello che aveva fatto suo fratello e quello che aveva fatto Avery e, soprattutto, chi dei due combatteva per la giusta causa? La fazione migliore era quella che non dava inizio allo scontro o quella con le idee più pulite? E, soprattutto, dov’era la libertà e in che modo si comprendeva se e quando la si poteva raggiungere?  
Quando erano piccoli Sirius gli diceva sempre che non credeva nel destino e che la vita si costruiva passo dopo passo, attimo dopo attimo. A Regulus quelle parole avevano sempre affascinato; oggi ne aveva paura. Se fosse esistito il destino non avrebbe avuto tanto a cui pensare, si sarebbe seduto comodamente su una poltrona e si sarebbe goduto lo spettacolo, l’immensa catena degli eventi srotolarsi davanti agli occhi, in attesa di morire. Era il fatto di sapere che c’era scelta e non poterne reclamare il diritto, a farlo impazzire.  
Rispettava le scelte di Sirius, le trovava discutibili e non così naturali come lui credeva, ma lo ammirava per aver lottato per averne. Solo, non voleva che lo trascinasse dove neanche lui non era certo di poter andare, voleva solo che gliele presentasse, queste tanto decantate scelte.  
Per un attimo soltanto, un istante fuggevolissimo che sembrava appartenere già al passato, Regulus odiò profondamente James Potter e tutto quello che gli aveva portato via.  
“Regulus!” Mulciber si approcciò al suo tavolo e poggiò entrambe le mani ai lati del suo libro. “Vuoi sentire cosa abbiamo appena fatto io e Avery?”  
Regulus, alzò gli occhi sul ragazzo, le palpebre pesanti, sulle ciglia una stanchezza che non sapeva come gli permettesse di restare ancora sveglio. “Certo.”  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse Mulciber era così affilato che avrebbe potuto mangiare anche la morte. Regulus non era certo neanche di saperla masticare.  
  
***  
  
James si sedette a terra e appoggiò la schiena contro la statua di Gunhilda, a un passo dal primo passaggio segreto che i Malandrini avessero mai scoperto. Espirò e si chiese seriamente se l’orgoglio di Sirius fosse disposto a farsi da parte almeno per una volta per cedere il posto a un grande scherzo di coppia. Sperò anche che questo orgoglio si desse una mossa a scegliere, perché si stava già gelando le chiappe.  
A salvargli il sedere, per così dire, fu Lily Evans, che sbucò da dietro un corridoio mentre James era troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri per sentirla arrivare.  
Quando alzò la testa, un cipiglio pensieroso a dividergli ancora le sopracciglia, Lily lo guardava dall’alto, a braccia conserte. “Evans,” salutò, il tono rassegnato di chi sa già che dovrà combattere per la sua libertà.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Dritta al punto,” James si alzò con un sorrisetto, spazzolandosi i vestiti nel mentre e dandosi una rapida occhiata attorno. Sperava vivamente che Sirius venisse, davvero. Solo, non proprio in quel momento.  
“È una delle mie tante qualità.”  
E James le fece un sorriso strano, che la mise a disagio. “Non ne dubito.”  
Lily annuì piano, assottigliando gli occhi e chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare. “Già.”  
“Bene,” James unì le mani con uno schiocco e sorrise, “per cosa vuoi incriminarmi? È pomeriggio, ero letteralmente seduto contro una statua e non stavo neanche parlando.”  
Lily si guardò attorno diffidente, in cerca forse di un cartello che dicesse: ‘James Potter è colpevole, puoi mandarlo in detenzione’. Non lo trovò. “Sei solo?”  
Il sorriso di James assunse un’ombra più astuta e meno innocente. “Sì, ti fa piacere?”  
Lily colse quella nota vagamente seducente nel suo tono e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ti senti bene? Tu mi odi.”  
“Mai stato meglio.”  
“È una di quelle tue sfide stupide?”  
James alzò un sopracciglio, la sicurezza nello sguardo vacillò. “Stupide?”  
“Stupide,” confermò lei, la soddisfazione più dolce nel vederlo abbassare le spalle, sgonfio.  
“Non sono stupide,” si difese James, “e comunque no, nessuna sfida, speravo di raggiungere una specie di pace.”  
“Una pace.” Lily non gliel’aveva chiesto, l’aveva guardato come se lui le avesse aperto una nuova finestra sulla sua stupidità, consentendole di ammirarne la vastità prima inimmaginabile.  
“Una pace,” confermò James.  
“E come pensi di raggiungere questa fantomatica pace?” il sarcasmo pervase evidente ogni sua parola. Ancora una volta, James non ne fu colpito.  
“Possiamo parlarne davanti a una Burrobirra, la prossima volta che andiamo a Hogsmeade.”  
Lily lo fissò, lo sguardo indecifrabile che gli fece credere per un secondo che il suo fascino fosse davvero irresistibile.  
“Mi stai chiedendo di uscire?”  
James si prese una pausa, poi annuì sicuro. “Sì.”  
“Ma non mi odiavi?” A Lily iniziava a fare un po’ ridere. Le era bastata una domanda per metterlo in crisi e fargli perdere quella facciata di arroganza.  
“Chi disprezza vuol comprare.”  
“Io disprezzo e basta, non voglio comprare,” si limitò a rispondere lei, una scrollata di spalle che sottolineava la facilità di quella risposta. Con un sospiro gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso il corridoio successivo da ispezionare. Si ripromise anche di tornare a dare un’occhiata perché sapeva che da un momento all’altro sarebbe spuntato Black da qualche anfratto, pronto a combinarla grossa.  
“Quindi è un no?” James le gridò dietro, poggiando una mano sulla grossa coscia di pietra di Gunhilda come se fosse stato il suo bastone della vecchiaia.  
“Sarà sempre un no, Potter,” Lily scosse la testa, un sorriso di falsa compassione e tutta la voglia del mondo di andarsene da lì al più presto.  
James mosse un dito a negare. “Cambierai idea.”  
Poi Lily scomparve oltre un angolo retto.  
  
***  
  
“Hai fatto tardi.”  
Marlene non alzò gli occhi dalla sua pergamena. Dorcas continuava a non capire come diavolo facesse a scrivere in una posizione tanto scomoda, ma quando provava a chiederlo lei aggrottava sempre le sopracciglia confusa e le chiedeva a quale posizione scomoda si riferisse.  
“Ho fatto tardi,” convenne Lily, lasciandosi cadere sul suo letto del dormitorio e fissando il legno della struttura a cui erano assicurate le tende.  
“Come mai?” Marlene accarezzò distrattamente la punta della sua piuma, saggiandone la consistenza soffice tra le dita.  
“Ho fatto tre volte un giro nello stesso corridoio.”  
Marlene alzò finalmente lo sguardo su Lily e sollevò un sopracciglio. “Sei così disperata che spii gli altri mentre si divertono?”  
L’occhiataccia di Lily fu esattamente quella in cui Marlene sperava. “Sì, Bertram Aubrey ci dava dentro.”  
Fu il turno di Lily di godersi lo stupore più deluso che attraversò la faccia di Marlene.  
“Sto scherzando.” Lily fissò lo sguardo in quello diffidente di Marlene. “Sto scherzando!” reiterò, questa volta concedendosi una risata che fece scuotere la testa a Marlene. “James Potter stava seduto davanti a una statua.”  
Dorcas scoppiò a ridere. “E gli sei dovuta passare davanti tre volte per notarlo?”  
“Volevo accertarmi che non combinasse qualcosa di strano.”  
“Combina sempre qualcosa di strano.”  
“Come chiedermi di uscire.” Lily rise e Marlene e Dorcas la imitarono solo per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di realizzare cosa avesse detto precisamente e quanto fosse assurdo.  
Mary, che per tutto quel tempo era rimasta in silenzio a studiare da un tomo di Pozioni, sgranò gli occhi e riuscì a riacquistare compostezza per prima. “Che cosa?”  
“Hai capito bene.”  
“Secondo me è caduto dalle scale,” commentò Dorcas, nota per il suo realismo, “ma per buone tre, quattro rampe,” aggiunse, perché era sempre meglio abbondare.  
Marlene, che aveva notato l’atteggiamento curioso di James durante il loro allenamento amatoriale, qualche mese prima, si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e mettere su un’espressione pensosa. “Secondo te ha in mente qualcosa?”  
“Ha sempre in mente qualcosa,” replicò Lily con un sospiro, poi si lasciò scappare una risata. “Sono felice, però, che mi conosciate abbastanza da non avermi neanche chiesto cosa abbia risposto.”  
Mary, Dorcas e Marlene si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi domandarono, in coro: “Hai detto sì?”  
“No!”  
“Per un attimo ho temuto che fossi caduta anche tu dalle scale.”  
Lily puntò i gomiti nel materasso e si alzò a sedere con una risata, poi scosse la testa.  
“Forse è un dispetto a Moccio…” Dorcas si interruppe, battendosi una mano sulla bocca e sgranando gli occhi, “un dispetto a Severus Piton,” rettificò e Lily non si sforzò neanche di guardarla di traverso.  
“L’ho pensato anch’io.”  
“Ma ti odia, che vantaggio avrebbe?” obiettò Mary e Marlene per un attimo si chiese se non _sperasse_ che James la odiasse. Si appuntò mentalmente di prestare attenzione alla faccenda, la prossima volta che si fossero riuniti.  
“Scusa, chiedi a Remus Lupin,” propose Marlene, con una scrollata di spalle. “Siete amici e sa sicuramente cosa sta succedendo!”  
“Non me lo dirà mai, secondo me lo minacciano per averlo dalla loro parte.”  
Marlene rise. “Secondo me lui è il più delinquente. Prova a chiedere, non ti costa nulla.”  
“Proverò, ma non è che mi interessi più di tanto.”  
Quando Mary sospirò di sollievo, Marlene si ripromise _ufficialmente_ di indagare al più presto.  
  
***  
  
“Mi devi fare una statua, mi sono gelato il sedere per te.” James si alzò facendo leva con le braccia sul pavimento freddissimo della scuola, si spazzolò i vestiti e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “La vorrei qui, accanto a quella di Gunhilda.”  
Sirius sorrise e lasciò che il braccio di James scivolasse sulla sua spalla, mentre con una mano illustrava la posizione in cui avrebbe voluto erigere il suo monumento. “Vuoi perdere un occhio anche tu?” domandò Sirius, accennando col capo in direzione della povera maga di pietra e la sua mancanza.  
“Combina la vista dei miei occhi insieme e ne fai uno,” scherzò James, tirando fuori gli specchi da una tasca nel suo mantello che aveva cucito appositamente per nascondere i loro trucchi. “Ti sei svagato un po’?”  
Sirius trattenne una risata nel naso e annuì.  
“Voglio chiedere?”  
“Non vuoi chiedere,” decretò e James annuì solenne. “Qual è lo scherzo?”  
“Mi devi proprio fare una statua,” ragionò il ragazzo, seppellendo nuovamente la mano nella tasca del suo mantello e ravanando per qualche secondo alla ricerca di qualcosa. Nel mentre, Sirius nascose uno dei due specchi per sé.  
Quando James ebbe finito di mescolare quella che non poteva che essere una zuppa di fesserie, cavò fuori dalla tasca una piuma, una pallina rossa e una bistecca, alla cui vista Sirius non poté che sgranare gli occhi.  
“Esercizio di Trasfigurazione!” gridò James, sfoderando la bacchetta e costringendo Sirius a mantenere la bistecca mentre lui teneva con la mano libera la pallina e la piuma. Afferrò il pezzo di carne con riluttanza e iniziò già a sorridere. “Uno a testa,” proseguì James, puntando la bacchetta sulla piuma. Sirius notò con uno sbuffo divertito che quella era decisamente la penna di Remus. James agitò la bacchetta e, in un attimo, la piuma si trasformò in una coda di gatto, che riatterrò senza vita sul palmo della sua mano, afflosciandosi lungo il braccio.  
“Impressionante,” lo prese in giro Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio scettico.  
“Grazie, ho studiato tanto.” James parcheggiò la coda nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e si prese un attimo per ondeggiare i fianchi con una risata, poi mostrò la mano provvista di pallina a Sirius. “Hai presente quei campanelli che suonano le frequenze che possono udire solo gli animali?”  
Sirius annuì, mentre quelle informazioni andavano a formare i contorni del piano di James.  
“Devi trasfigurare la pallina in uno di quelli.”  
Sirius lo guardò come se fosse stato stupido. “E come diavolo faccio?!”  
“A fare che?”  
“A capire se è la frequenza giusta.”  
“Sei un cane, no?”  
Sirius sospirò, ascoltando solo distrattamente le informazioni sulla frequenza numerica esatta che avrebbe dovuto raggiungere. Sirius si chiese da dove avesse preso tutte quelle informazioni, ma si limitò soltanto a trasfigurare la pallina con un gesto secco e a sfruttare l’ombra della statua di Gunhilda per una trasformazione veloce. James diede una scossa al campanello e lo prese in giro con una carezza tra le orecchie.  
“Io l’ho sentita.”  
“Io no, va benissimo.” James si riappropriò del pezzo di carne che era stato momentaneamente dimenticato ai piedi di Gunhilda e guardò Sirius fisso negli occhi. “Allora, adesso ti spiego il piano.”  
“Mi sottovaluti,” lo interruppe lui, alzando una mano e sorridendo già. “Non mi aspettavo tanta crudeltà da parte tua. Dovrebbe essere su questo piano, ho sentito l’odore.”  
James gli sorrise complice e gli porse il campanello. Poi partirono alla volta della loro preda.  
  
Sirius si trasformò altre due volte per localizzare l’odore della gatta di Gazza. Quando furono certi che ci fosse solo un angolo a separarli da lei, Sirius lasciò cadere la mano dalla base del campanello e lo scosse. Un miagolio attenuato dalle mura li raggiunse e i ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata soddisfatta. Si accovacciarono subito dietro il muro, scegliendo di non sottovalutare l’astuzia della gatta, poi Sirius fece tintinnare nuovamente il campanello e sperò che la curiosità di Miss Purr vincesse sulla prudenza.  
Qualche attimo dopo, gli occhi gialli della gatta spuntarono da dietro il muro. Nell’arco di un secondo, James agitò secco la bacchetta e una statua di un mago dalle lunghe vesti strisciò pesante sulla pietra, rivelando una botola, fiore all’occhiello dei loro passaggi segreti. In quello stesso tempo la forma umana di Sirius si sciolse di nuovo in quella di un cane, afferrò la gatta per la collottola e si fiondò nella botola prima ancora che Miss Purr potesse considerare di miagolare.  
James sorrise soddisfatto e lanciò un’occhiata oltre la svolta da cui la gatta era venuta. Constatò rapido che nessuno fosse nei paraggi, si sfilò la coda di gatto dalla tasca posteriore e la abbandonò con un lancio nel corridoio, quanto più lontano possibile, poi passò alla bistecca, che abbandonò a qualche metro di distanza dalla coda, nel lungo corridoio.  
Aveva pochi altri secondi per il gran finale. Dove c’era Miss Purr, in effetti, c’era sempre anche Gazza e sospettava che a breve l’avrebbe cercata seguendo i suoi passi. Considerate poi le strane abitudini del custode, era probabile che avesse un olfatto migliore di quello di Sirius, quando si trattava della gatta.  
Evocò un gesso da una classe vicina e lo afferrò al volo, poi fece sfoggio delle sue migliori abilità artistiche per disegnare la sagoma di un gatto a pochi passi dalla bistecca, infine addobbò il corridoio come una scena del crimine americana e si appostò nuovamente nel luogo in cui si era nascosto con Sirius. Gli scappò una risata. La coda era così finta e la bistecca così simile a una bistecca che l’unico essere umano al mondo che avrebbe mai potuto abboccare a quello scherzo sciatto era proprio Gazza!  
“Dolcezza?”  
Fu musica per le orecchie di James. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull’obiettivo: ridere a quel punto sarebbe stato tragico.  
Sentì Gazza sussultare e boccheggiare sconcertato. “Cosa ti hanno fatto?!” gridò, poi un tonfo fece capire a James che si doveva essere lanciato a terra in una specie di inchino disperato da tragedia shakespeariana.  
James si allontanò dalla svolta quanto bastava per prendere la rincorsa. Era il momento di entrare in azione!  
Girò l’angolo fingendo un respiro ansante e un’andatura veloce, sgranò gli occhi alla vista di Gazza, piegato sulla bistecca e la sagoma – bruttissima, si rendeva conto – della gatta e fischiò. “Oh, eccola!” Gli occhi spiritati del custode si alzarono iniettati di sangue su di lui. “Ho cercato ovunque la mia bistecca!”  
Gazza sgranò gli occhi, la disperazione che si trasformava in furia, mentre si alzava impotente ma deciso comunque a disintegrarlo.  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca, però, Sirius spuntò alle spalle di James, fingendo altro affanno e altra corsa. “La mia coda!” gridò. James lo trovò ridicolo e per questo perfetto. “Ti avevo pregato di non far uscire quella coda dalla nostra stanza!” si lamentò, l’inclinazione al dramma che avrebbe fatto di lui un cantante lirico di rilievo, se solo non fosse stato stonato come una campana. “Quello è un giochetto tra me e te, Potter, gli altri non devono sapere!” mormorò, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi udire forte e chiaro da Gazza.  
“VOI!” tuonò lui, le mani frenetiche che cercavano qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi e che speravano vivamente che quella cosa fosse il loro collo. “Cosa avete fatto alla mia amata…”  
Prima che Gazza potesse anche solo concludere quel concetto, Miss Purr attraversò il corridoio con una disinvoltura che poco si addiceva alla sua condizione di presunto cadavere e si preoccupò anche di soffiare irritata ai due ragazzi, nei baffi una promessa di una punizione terrificante. Il custode lasciò perdere bistecche, code e sagome e si fiondò a recuperare la sua gatta, stringendola a sé in maniera un po’ goffa e cercando di nascondere agli occhi divertiti dei ragazzi il sollievo che provava.  
“Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene,” disse James, una mano poggiata sul cuore e una presa in giro lampeggiante negli occhi.  
“Allora, se è tutto a posto, noi andremmo…”  
“SCORDATEVELO!” sputacchiò il custode, il dolore che si era trasformato tutto in ira, il volto paonazzo e le guance che si muovevano a scatti. “In giro per il castello oltre il coprifuoco e avete organizzato questa… pagliacciata, questa messinscena!”  
“Perché non ti siedi un attimo? Sembri sconvolto,” suggerì James, fingendo apprensione. “Vado a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua.”  
“Oh, questa volta non mi scappate!” Lo sguardo di Gazza si affilò, la sicurezza si solidificò nella consapevolezza di averli beccati con le mani nel sacco! James e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata afflitta. “Seguitemi, tutti e due!”  
E, con il successo in pugno, Gazza li condusse nei corridoi intrecciati di Hogwarts, che conoscevano come le loro tasche, verso la meta che più avevano rincorso: la detenzione.  
  
***  
  
_La superficie macchiata dal tempo mostrava il soffitto scuro dell’immensa casa terribile in cui era rimasto solo. Ancora una volta. Impotente e in gabbia come lo erano stati James e Lily prima che un suo errore li sotterrasse per sempre sotto le mura di quella casa. Tornò con la mente alle stanze silenziose, gli occhi dei suoi amici ghiacciati, il respiro bloccato per sempre. Il suo stomaco ondeggiò fino a fargli venire la nausea._  
 _La vita gli aveva insegnato tante cose, ma neanche Azkaban l’aveva istruito sulla fragilissima e nobile arte dello starsene con le mani in mano. Afferrò uno dei due specchi e vi guardò attraverso. Il soffitto della splendida abitazione Black era scrostato e si intravedevano le assi di legno che lo tenevano in piedi e le chiazze di muffa agli angoli._  
 _“James.”_  
 _Il silenzio oltre lo specchio prese i tratti solidi dell’assenza. Immaginava cosa fosse riflesso nella superficie che puntava alla parete. Il ragazzino sorridente e con la battuta pronta sostituito da un uomo stanco, ex detenuto in una società che lo voleva morto. James non rispose, in giro non c’erano orologi, ma il ticchettio delle lancette gli rispose ritmico in testa come se il tempo stesso si fosse preso il disturbo di venirlo a tormentare._  
 _“James, ti prego.”_  
 _Non c’era più nessuno a dirgli di stare calmo, di non lasciarsi accecare dalla rabbia o da qualunque furia che gli scoppiasse nel petto. Non c’era più nessuno a fomentarlo e istigarlo, quando era il momento di entrare in azione._  
 _“JAMES!”_  
 _Gridò, la voglia di superare il velo della Morte e strapparle Lily e James prima che potesse fermarlo. Non versò una lacrima, convinto di non esserne più capace. Si era messo a parlare al soffitto e si sentiva patetico, tanto che se si fosse alzato da quella sedia mangiucchiata e avesse scambiato quattro chiacchiere col quadro di sua madre, le avrebbe dato ragione su quanto fosse diventato miserabile.  
La tentazione vinse di nuovo sulla logica._  
 _“James?”_  
  
Una matassa di capelli annodati invase il suo specchio, poi il loro proprietario passò una manica sulla superficie e un sorriso a trentadue denti gli si aprì sulla faccia. “Sirius?”  
“Non ci credo che funziona.”  
James si diede un’occhiata alle spalle e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Già, perché tu non hai fatto niente!”  
“Appunto.”  
Alzò un sopracciglio. “Dubiti delle mie capacità, Black?”  
“Costantemente.”  
James assicurò lo specchio sullo scrittoio dell’ufficio vuoto di Gazza e si stiracchiò sullo schienale della sedia. “Che fai di bello?”  
Udì un fruscio e la visione nello specchio ondeggiò, come se fosse stata liquida, prima di stabilizzarsi su una serie di barattoli contenenti uno strano liquido giallino. Sirius afferrò un oggetto che James non identificò subito, mantenne l’inquadratura sui barattoli e vi immerse un cervello di topo. Questo affondò fino a metà vasetto e si arrestò, fluttuando nel denso liquido giallo.  
“Che schifo. Poveri amici di Peter.”  
Sirius fece in modo che lo specchio puntasse su di sé e scrollò le spalle. “In effetti avremmo potuto semplicemente separarci e testarli,” disse, ripulendosi le dita sul mantello.  
“E dare ragione a Remus? Mai.”  
Sirius annuì solenne. “Mai.”  
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio, poi James inspirò.  
“Ha detto di no.”  
Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia e, per un po’, James udì soltanto il suono di un cervello di topo che si inabissava in un altro barattolo. “Hai chiesto a Evans di uscire?”  
“Mh-mh.”  
“Ha detto di no?”  
“Mh-mh.”  
Lo studiò per qualche secondo. “Secondo me ti ci sei fissato proprio per questo.”  
“Sarà.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Avanti il prossimo?” Quando James non rispose, si trovò costretto ad alzare gli occhi sullo specchio.  
“Non funziona sempre così.” James lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, scettico, in cerca di parole incoraggianti che evidentemente non era in grado di radunare. Inclinò il capo su un lato e lo studiò attraverso lo specchio. “Non ti è mai successo di essere tu a voler uscire con qualcuno?”  
“Sì.”  
James rise. “Intendo per più di dieci minuti.”  
“Ah.”  
“Giochi facile.”  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, un’espressione pensierosa che fece chiedere a James se non fosse lui quello più maturo. “Io gioco facile?”  
Lui scrollò le spalle. “Se non vuoi niente, non rischi di perdere niente.”  
“E questo colpo di fulmine in ritardo ti ha reso improvvisamente romantico?”  
Non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo dall’altro lato dello specchio e Sirius non capì cosa pensasse. A volte, però, gli amici devono soltanto sapere quando piegare la verità.  
“Purtroppo per Evans sei troppo cocciuto.” James sorrise. “Dovrà rifiutarti altre cinquanta volte prima di liberarsi di te.”  
“E alla cinquantunesima…”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, teatrale al limite del comico. “Cadrà ai tuoi piedi!”  
James si guardò attorno nell’ufficio di Gazza, gli occhi che si muovevano pigri in cerca di qualcosa, lungo i cassetti in legno disposti ordinatamente in una geometria che faceva girare la testa, se la si guardava troppo a lungo. “Ti va un piccolo intrattenimento?”  
Sirius grugnì una risata. “Se vuoi spogliarti credo che mi farò intrattenere dai cervelli di topo, grazie.”  
“In realtà volevo leggerti le infrazioni dei nostri antenati in fatto di scherzi.”  
“Votiamo la migliore?”  
Lui annuì. “E la replichiamo prima di partire per le vacanze di Natale, ma più in grande.”  
“E se è già straordinaria?”  
James si strinse nelle spalle. “Vorrà dire che sarà ancor più straordinaria.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora una cosa su Gazza. Non dovrebbe ancora avere la gatta a questo punto, soprattutto perché altrimenti sta gatta avrebbe una cosa come 20 anni minimo quando Harry va a scuola, ma non capisco perché privarsi di questa occasione, onestamente, se possono volare le scope ci può stare la gatta. Chiuso, aspetto i pomodori che mi verranno lanciati ma li raccoglierò e me li mangerò. Non è vero, germi argh, però era una risposta da dura.  
> Parlando di duri, per l'appunto, quello che Sirius pensa di sè stesso e delle debolezze è, per l'appunto, un suo pensiero del cazzo. Quando si definisce una povera ragazzina indifesa o qualcosa del genere, pure è un suo pensiero. Ci tengo a questa cosa perché non gli sarà perdonata nel prossimo capitolo ;)  
> Poi volevo farvi sapere che Dirk Cresswell è un Nato Babbano e questa cosa è simbolica. E, sempre a proposito del mitico Dirk, su Google Docs si possono commentare paragrafi. Ora penso che dobbiate vedere cosa c'era scritto a fine scena perché è così ridicolo che sento il bisogno di smerdarmi da sola: "Perché se sei Sirius Black le cose o si fanno col botto e ragionandoci esattamente zero secondi o col cazzo fritto che si fanno."  
> E su queste note vi saluto e vi ringrazio per aver letto perché non so chi siete nè cosa ne pensate dei bomboloni a coca-cola, ma so che avete una pazienza infinita. Quindi grazie dal profondo del cuore.


	21. Capitolo 19 - Tre lettere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violenza descrittiva. C'è un paragrafetto dopo la prima metà che contiene implicitissimi sintomi di attacchi di panico, davvero un nonnulla, ma preferisco avvertire. Stay safe! <3

  
“Conta fino a dieci prima di dire qualunque cosa.”  
James si era trasformato in una specie di mamma impensierita e aveva guardato Sirius con quegli occhi scuri e ammonitori, il viso inclinato su un lato, le labbra strette. Poi gli aveva dato due schiaffetti su una guancia e l’aveva lasciato andare con una mano su una spalla. Lo sguardo che incrociava casualmente quello di Regulus e un’impercettibile scrollata di spalle.  
In tutta franchezza, Sirius non era sicuro che quella preoccupazione fosse necessaria. Sì, sapeva essere spericolato e aveva la lingua lunga, ma ci teneva alla sua pelle ed era consapevole di non dover tirare troppo la corda. Questo non voleva dire che non potesse testarne la resistenza.  
Sirius non era riuscito a contare fino a dieci, ma aveva ricevuto delle lettere. Ne aveva contate solo tre, poi il mondo era esploso.  
  
***   
  
_Se stai leggendo queste parole è perché sono morto._  
 _Abbastanza grave? Ci vuole qualcosa di più teatrale? Che ne dici di “lettera dal consiglio di amministrazione per ragazzini problematici e ribelli”? Fa il suo effetto. Dici che i tuoi esultano? Ti sto immaginando in un collegio, costretto a flessioni e castità. Ci sarebbe da sbellicarsi._  
 _In ogni caso, se sei Sirius questa lettera ha fatto il viaggio giusto. Come te la passi? Io sono riuscito a divorare un pudding prima di cena. E ammetto che se ci fossi stato tu ci avremmo impiegato un’ora… dovrei farle io, le flessioni._  
 _Ho pensato di scrivere una lettera anche a Evans. Dici che potrebbe farle piacere o la brucerebbe? Niente di che, è che vorrei sapere qualcosa in più su di lei. Secondo te le farebbe piacere un regalo di Natale? E, sempre secondo te, quando sono diventato così imbarazzante? Ti prego, non dire niente a Remus e Peter._  
 _A proposito di Remus, spero proprio che questo mese non sia troppo dura per lui. Si è abituato a stare con noi e non vorrei che uno squilibrio così drastico lo portasse a farsi più male. Sono preoccupato anche per te, in realtà, praticamente per lo stesso motivo. So che non vuoi sentirlo (o leggerlo), ma è così._  
 _In ogni caso, mi sto esercitando con gli incantesimi localizzatori su una piantina di casa mia e spero di riuscire a diventare abbastanza bravo per il nostro ritorno, così da poterli già applicare sulla appam (leggilo al contrario! Mi serviva un nome in codice). Per ora mi ha segnalato mia madre in un cespuglio. Purtroppo non era vero, si vede che non sono ancora così bravo. Esercitati anche tu, so che hai tempo!_  
 _Ora vado a cena! (rimpiango tutto quel pudding)_  
  
 _Baci baci d’oro e d’argento,_  
 _Jamesie_  
  
  
Sirius ripose la lettera nel cassetto del comodino e si sporse oltre il bordo del letto per darsi un’occhiata allo specchio. Inclinò la testa su un lato, studiando il cipiglio con cui lo stava osservando il ragazzino ben vestito nello specchio. L’ardua impresa di odiare il suo riflesso era stata conseguita con successo!  
Sospirò, afferrò lo specchio sul comodino e ci guardò attraverso. Sembravano le mattonelle di un bagno.  
“James,” tentò, osservando pazientemente la superficie immobile. “Avanti.”  
“Dimmi,” i capelli ingestibili di James Potter comparvero dall’altro lato dello specchio. Sembravano esserglisi afflosciati sulla testa per metà, mentre le punte continuavano ostinate a non contemplare affatto l’idea di restare in ordine.  
“Sembri un riccio triste.”  
“Tu mi sembri un cretino. Ma che hai addosso?”  
“Te lo dico se mi dici che hai fatto.”  
James sospirò, si passò una mano in testa e guardò dritto davanti a sé, evitando lo specchio con lo sguardo. Sirius suppose che stesse usando uno specchio vero. “Mio padre è l’inventore di una pozione per capelli ordinati.”  
“Sappiamo tutti che sei uno scherzo della natura.”  
“Ha provato a usarla su di me.”  
Sirius rise. “Un illuso.”  
“Hai ricevuto la mia lettera?”  
“Mi spieghi a che serve la lettera se abbiamo gli specchi?”  
“È romantica. Tu mi spieghi perché sei conciato così?”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al soffitto. Era opprimente in una maniera che solo le case di certi maghi potevano permettersi. “Cena di famiglia.”  
James guardò dritto nello specchio, alzando un sopracciglio. “Azkaban sembra più divertente.”  
“Già.”  
Gli diede una rapida occhiata. “Allenta la cravatta, apri due bottoni alla camicia. Ce l’hai qualche Caccabomba?”  
Un sorriso alzò un angolo della bocca di Sirius, mentre obbediva ai consigli di stile di James. “Per chi mi hai preso?”  
“Quante?”  
Sirius sbuffò. “Tre.”  
L’altro annuì pratico e alzò gli occhi come alle prese con un difficile calcolo matematico. “Una nel bagno femminile, una sotto la sedia di Bellatrix e una tienila per sicurezza.”  
Un sospiro, poi il ragazzo sorrise, abbassò lo specchio e mostrò a James l’interno della sua giacca. La fodera era strappata in un punto e la sagoma leggera di tre caccabombe premeva gloriosa sul tessuto interno. “Ripeto. Per chi mi hai preso?”  
James gli sorrise, trentadue denti e una spietata concorrenza al sole. “Devo andare. Divertiti e non farti scoprire.”  
Poi l’immagine nello specchio ondeggiò e si tinse del buio tipico di un cassetto.  
  
Il fatto che il temperamento di Sirius non fosse dei migliori non doveva far credere che non avesse pazienza.  
Si vantava molto della sua pazienza.  
Scoppiava di pazienza, la vendeva al mercato.  
Se l’intero numero 12 di Grimmauld Place era ancora in piedi, era tutto merito della sua immensa pazienza e della sua ancor più immensa capacità di turarsi le orecchie e passare sopra a quello che sentiva e vedeva.  
Tutte le pazienze, però, avevano un limite.  
“Forse non ci siamo capiti.”  
La porta sbatté con uno schiocco contro la sua cornice. Nel retro della sua testa, Sirius si chiese se non si fosse addirittura scardinata. “Il punto è che ci siamo capiti benissimo.”  
Regulus lo superò con un sospiro stanco e si diresse nella sua stanza. La festa di Natale non era finita prima, il resto della famiglia Black stava ancora brindando festosa, ubriacandosi con l’idromele più buono che fosse mai stato distillato sulla faccia della Terra.  
“Credi di avere scelta su come comportarti,” sua madre aggrottò le sopracciglia, con la cura e la dedizione che solo una persona che stava per esplodere poteva fingere così bene. La somiglianza con Bellatrix era allucinante. “Non si tratta più di capricci e negazioni adolescenziali. Queste serate sono importanti ed è inammissibile che alla tua età tu ci costringa ad andarcene prima. Sei immaturo.”  
“Non vi ho chiesto di andarcene neanche una volta. Avete fatto tutto voi.”  
Le rughe preoccupate sulla fronte di sua madre si distesero, le sopracciglia si abbassarono e le labbra nervose si assottigliarono. “Gli igienici sono saltati in aria mentre la zia Lucretia era dentro, così come la sedia di tua cugina.”  
Sirius sorrise. “Non sono stato io.”  
Vide la vena sulla fronte della madre rischiare di fare la stessa fine della zia Lucretia. “Hai osato dire…” scambiò uno sguardo indignato con suo marito. Il volto austero di Orion Black rimase impassibile se non per un leggero sdegno a distorcerne i lineamenti. Sirius non gli aveva mai visto indossare smorfie diverse e non aveva mai capito se quella fosse la sua faccia o il riflesso dei suoi pensieri quando lo vedeva. “Hai detto che…”  
Si sforzò di non ridere: sua madre sembrava aver difficoltà a ripetere esattamente quello che aveva detto, così pensò di darle una mano. “Che Regulus ha una scopa in culo e che gli piace da morire?”  
Walburga trasalì. Non per il linguaggio, ma per la furia. “Con…” sputacchiò, una vista strepitosa che gli sarebbe costata cara, “hai gridato!”  
La sala della cena era ammutolita. Gli occhi sgomenti, orripilati, imbarazzati, risentiti degli ospiti ben vestiti si erano posati su di lui come se non avessero mai sentito la parola ‘culo’ in tutta la loro vita sfarzosa. Poi delle stoviglie avevano tintinnato nervose e Walburga aveva attirato l’attenzione degli ospiti su di sé. Un’ombra nera del disagio più furioso le aveva oscurato la faccia, mentre si alzava in piedi. Erano passati sopra la zia Lucretia e la sedia di Bellatrix, ma _questo_ aveva messo in imbarazzo l’intera famiglia e non era stato più possibile dare la colpa a un carattere infantile e un po’ turbolento.  
Si erano congedati con la scusa di faccende ministeriali improrogabili di Orion e un mal di testa galoppante di Walburga. Sui volti di alcuni familiari erano apparsi sorrisi comprensivi, pregni di solidarietà, accompagnati ai cenni della più umiliante disapprovazione di quelli che invece non volevano vedere uno sboccato ragazzino arrogante ereditare la Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black.  
“Mi dispiace,” si scusò Sirius e, sebbene questo non potesse riparare il torto subito, i suoi genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso. “Sono stato un po’... offensivo, ne ho parlato come se fosse una cosa da prendere in giro.”  
L’atmosfera cambiò all’istante.  
“Regulus ha tutto il diritto di infilarsi nel culo quello che gli pare. In fondo, e lo dico per esperienza, stimola la…” puntò l’indice in alto e lo mosse velocemente.  
Lo schiaffo fu una sorpresa. Non perché non gli fosse mai capitato, ma perchè al contrario era una punizione un po’ banale.  
“Dammene due.”  
Era stato suo padre a parlare. Le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi che brillavano di ribrezzo come se fosse stato una _bestia_.  
“Altri due buoni motivi, altri due passi falsi e rimpiangerai gli Schiantesimi.”  
“Eh?”  
“Mi hai sentito.”  
Sirius boccheggiò, per la prima volta spaventato non dalla punizione, ma dalla sua assenza. “Che vuol dire che rimpiangerò…”  
Suo padre alzò una mano, la mosse verso le scale in un invito ad andare in camera sua, poi lo superò e si lasciò alle spalle l’ingresso. Sua madre lo seguì e, passando accanto a suo figlio, gli poggiò una mano sulla testa. Fredda e distaccata com’era, più che una carezza, a Sirius sembrò un’amara sentenza.  
  
***  
  
_Buon Natale!_  
 _In realtà credo non sia più Natale da un pezzo, ma mia madre si è appropriata del gufo. Per quello che vale, ti posso giurare che la lettera la sto scrivendo il giorno di Natale!_  
 _In questi giorni, quando mi sveglio con calma, quasi mi mancano i cuscini in testa e gli agguati. Ovviamente smetteranno di mancarmi non appena torneremo al dormitorio, ma accontentati di questa piccola concessione._  
 _Oggi sono andato a un pranzo di famiglia; è stato divertente, ma c’erano i parenti di mio padre ed è stato anche molto imbarazzante cercare di tralasciare il dettaglio che a scuola faccio volare oggetti e di tanto in tanto so diventare un topo._  
 _Hai notizie di Remus, a proposito? Spero stia bene, era così abituato a spassarsela con noi che deve aver avuto una gran paura delle solite catene. Vedere la luna alta in cielo è stato proprio brutto! James dice che non ha dormito tutta la notte e che si è trasformato in segno di rispetto… esagerato come al solito._  
 _Non dirò che sono preoccupato per te perché già so che troveresti il modo di venirmi a picchiare, ma… stai bene? Si tratta solo di resistere un po’ e tenersi fuori dai guai, tra poco ci rivedremo!_  
 _Oh, cena di Natale (ancora cibo!), devo andare. RESISTI!_  
  
 _Pete._  
  
  
“Ho capito!” gridò Sirius, riponendo la lettera nel cassetto e tirandolo nervoso sui suoi binari, “ho detto che sto scendendo!”  
Discese le scale con un sospiro. Erano giorni che non veniva chiamato a fare qualcosa che non fosse mangiare. La casa sembrava in fermento, le mura parevano in ascolto, contrariamente a quanto si diceva in giro sulle loro orecchie.  
“Che vuoi?”  
A sua madre non piacque il tono, ma lo ignorò.  
“Vèstiti.”  
Sirius si diede una rapida occhiata, poi alzò ancora gli occhi su Walburga. “Ti sembro nudo?”  
“Vèstiti _bene_ ,” rettificò, la disapprovazione che le colava dagli occhi. Tornò dopo un attimo a passare uno spolverino, fatto probabilmente per spostare l’aria, su qualunque superficie le capitasse a tiro. Non capì perché sua madre si fosse messa a pulire, visto che non era proprio la sua attività di punta.  
“Come lo vuole il tè, la regina Elisabetta?” Un’altra occhiataccia, nessuno schiaffo. Sirius iniziava a prenderci gusto.  
“Un’altra cena di famiglia.”  
“Certo, be’, sicuramente come sono vestito cambierà la loro opinione su di me.”  
Sua madre smise di agitare a vuoto lo spolverino e sospirò, decidendo evidentemente che era tempo di una lezione. “Non è una cena come tutte le altre,” disse, gli occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che Sirius non afferrò e che scambiò ingenuamente per esaltazione, “dobbiamo discutere di una faccenda particolare, si tratta del tuo futuro e di quello di tutti noi. Non saremo in molti e ci faranno compagnia altre famiglie.”  
“Un esercito,” la prese in giro, alzando un sopracciglio. Quando sua madre non lo rimproverò, Sirius aggrottò la fronte. “Davvero è un esercito?”  
“No, ma è il momento di parlare di lealtà” lo considerò per un attimo con lo sguardo, poi arricciò il labbro superiore con sdegno, “forse è meglio se tieni la bocca chiusa.”  
“Lealtà a chi, scusa?”  
Walburga lo guardò, scegliendo le parole. “Ideali.”  
Calò il silenzio per qualche secondo, Regulus sbucò da dietro la porta e Sirius gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce, poi scosse la testa, definitivo. “No.”  
“Non mi sono spiegata, allora. Non è un invito.”  
“Non m’interessa se mi inviti, io non me ne starò qua a sentire le vostre stronzate sul sangue puro.”  
Le narici di sua madre si allargarono, se gli occhi avessero potuto mandare scintille non si sarebbero trattenuti. “Le cose non stanno più come credi. I tempi sono cambiati e noi dobbiamo adattarci, stare dalla parte giusta.”  
Sirius colse ancora lo sguardo di suo fratello, il silenzio insignificante e ancora più nauseante delle implicazioni di quel delirio di conversazione. “ _Io_ sto dalla parte giusta!” gridò il ragazzo, il pronome enfatizzato come a tracciare una linea tra lui e il resto di quella casa.  
“ _Tu_ ,” sibilò la donna, scuotendo la testa categorica, “non scegli da che parte stare. Questa è una guerra e conta chi prende i posti migliori.”  
“Vuoi che partecipi alla tua stupida cena?” l’ingenuità dei suoi sedici anni a convincerlo che ‘guerra’ fosse un’iperbole, “Va bene, ma non me ne sto zitto neanche se preghi e la tavola la faccio esplodere mentre parla il più grosso di quegli stronzi.”  
Silenzio che si allargava in cerchi concentrici nella casa, linee di confine invisibili che venivano tracciate nello spazio irrisorio di un secondo.  
Sirius fu mandato non molto gentilmente a passare il resto della serata nella sua stanza, in cui si ingegnò affinché la musica rimbombasse per bene sulle pareti. Di nuovo, non fu punito e il conto delle infrazioni ancora concesse scese a uno.  
  
***  
  
_Ciao! O meglio, buongiorno vecchia bigotta che controlla le lettere di Sirius, io sono una creatura della notte. Ovviamente esagero, mica faccio sul serio._  
 _Bene, scusa se non ti ho scritto in pieno periodo natalizio, ma ti giuro che ci ho provato. Però adesso sto benissimo! Più o meno, cioè, magari ti faccio vedere le nuove cicatrici visto che dici che sono ‘da duro’, qualunque cosa significhi… forse suona strano detto così? Non ho la forza di mettermi a scrivere un’altra lettera, fatti bastare questa._  
 _Ah e, ti prego, rassicura James. Ha detto che se non ti sente almeno ogni due giorni manda una squadra di soccorso a casa tua. Gli ho detto che starai benissimo, ma non vuole ascoltarmi._  
 _Parlando di cose serie, una notte rinchiuso in un capanno mi ha schiarito le idee e credo di aver deciso il premio della scommessa, non credere che me ne sia dimenticato!_  
 _Ad ogni modo, è vero che ho detto a James che starai benissimo e, ti prego, non prenderla a male, ma mi farebbe piacere se rispondessi a questa lettera. Bastano due righe: “qui tutto bene, ciao” (come vedi non sono neanche due)!  
So che nessuno te lo dice spesso, quindi tieni ben presente che ti vogliamo bene. Forse non tutti allo stesso modo, ecco, in realtà è un po' che ci penso, in un certo senso. Non so cosa significihi, non so neanche perché dovresti saperlo tu, però hai presente la festa a inizio anno? Non lo so... Magari poi ne parliamo._  
 _Okay, sono stato abbastanza ridicolo?_  
 _Buon Natale in ritardo._  
  
 _RJL_  
  
  
L’ultima lettera rimase chiusa nel cassetto del comodino; i lembi di carta che la tenevano sigillata, mai strappati.  
Quando Sirius si fece due calcoli, capì quale fosse stato, per tutto quel tempo, il senso profondo dell’assenza di punizioni e delle sottintese minacce.  
Erano scuse.  
Bastò una rispostaccia a capovolgere la situazione. E il mondo si tinse di bianco, perché lui andava _corretto_.  
Era una parola interessante, considerò mentre il cielo intero gli cadeva addosso, fischiando nelle orecchie; era un _concetto_ interessante. Riusciva a pensare almeno a mille motivi per cui uno come lui andasse corretto. Certe notti non dormiva, aveva praticato magia avanzata illegale, non rispettava praticamente nessun coprifuoco, aveva perso la verginità a quindici anni, a volte voleva baciare i ragazzi, a volte anche toccarli, non faceva i compiti e non studiava abbastanza. Da quando aveva sentito _Drive-In Saturday_ sognava di andare a un rave[1]. Capiva benissimo che non fossero in pochi a desiderare di correggerlo e riusciva a comprenderne le ragioni, sebbene non le condividesse, ma mai, neanche a voler chiudere un occhio, avrebbe accettato di essere _corretto_ per i suoi ideali.  
Per un attimo credette che gli si stessero strappando gli organi interni. Pensò a Remus e immaginò quasi di potersi connettere alla sua sofferenza, al contatto delle tegole del pavimento, al bruciore allucinante agli occhi e la sensazione che il respiro successivo potesse spezzargli la gola e tranciarla di netto.  
Era il prezzo della libertà? Il meritato inferno di chi si opponeva? Al contrario, era il futuro?  
Negli istanti fragili di quel supplizio, si chiese se anche Remus soffrisse a quella maniera, se non fosse peggio avere un appuntamento certo col dolore. Erano uguali, per essere diversi? Costantemente emarginati in una società che li desiderava _normali_?  
Poi uno scatto lo costrinse a contorcersi e la mente si spense, veloce come se fosse stata da sempre programmata a fare quello.  
Desiderò di potersi strappare la pelle di dosso, di trovare il modo di sfracellarsi al suolo e di non sentire più niente.  
La vita? Una preghiera? Poteva piangere? L’aveva già fatto? Chi diavolo era e perché non si sentiva più le orecchie? Oh, la morte, che smisurato privilegio! _Forse_ , se l’avesse desiderata tanto ardentemente...  
Quando tutto finì fu l’aria, la prima cosa che lo colpì; la stravolgente consapevolezza che respirare era un sollievo e che i polmoni doloranti fossero ancora in grado di reggere il ritmo serrato di un ansito. Il suono della pioggia si aprì un varco nella stanza e la sua improvvisa comparsa gli fece capire che aveva urlato. La gola riarsa glielo confermò.  
“Ti è chiaro, adesso?” La voce di sua madre era bassa, impenetrabile. Non sapeva cosa vi fosse dietro e non si preoccupò di indovinarlo. “Questo è un assaggio di quello che succederà a chi sceglierà di combattere. Considerala una lezione.” Lo osservò, la luce fievole della stanza tentava di donare riflessi al buio dei capelli di lei: non conquistò neanche un tenue bagliore. “Hai capito, adesso?” domandò ancora, paziente.  
E Sirius, a dispetto del suo orgoglio e del suo coraggio, annuì.  
La donna lo imitò, poi lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lui trattenne il disgusto. Lo lasciò andare solo quando fu solo, nella sua stanza, la terza lettera ancora abbandonata nel cassetto e destinata a non essere mai letta.  
Gli ci volle un’ora, per capire di cosa avesse bisogno. Alzò lo sguardo sull’orologio alla parete, le mura troppo strette, la stanza che danzava. Erano le due del mattino, un orario sconveniente per quello che aveva in mente. Ma le mani si mossero più rapide dei pensieri e, prima che potesse starsene a riflettere sulle buone maniere, il suo baule era già volato sul letto, assieme ai vestiti, ai libri scolastici e alle sue uniche speranze di non impazzire.  
Alla terza maglietta buttata con veemenza nel baule, Sirius si accorse di essere furioso, forse ingestibile, straripante.  
 _Aveva annuito_.  
Con un solo gesto le aveva detto che aveva capito, che era d’accordo sul fatto che quella fosse una lezione universale, che se la meritava e che era debole, che poteva soccombere e che l’avrebbe fatto. Il disgusto gli risalì per la gola. Lo mescolò al dolore, alla percezione infuriante che aveva le mani pesanti come piombo, la testa che girava, lo stomaco sottosopra e ogni centimetro del suo corpo che gridava a ritmo col dolore.  
Non si sarebbe mai piegato.  
Quasi non sentì il legno della porta stridere su quello della cornice e lo schiocco della sicura. Quando alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi che incontrò gli sembrarono lontani anni luce dall’essere simili ai suoi.  
Regulus alzò una mano e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Sirius lo anticipò.  
“Che ci fai qui? Canti vittoria? Facile, dopo che non hai alzato un dito. Scommetto che sia stata musica, per le tue orecchie.”  
Regulus sospirò, l’aria superiore fece venire voglia a Sirius di spaccargli l’altro lato della faccia, ma poi il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata al baule sul letto e tornò a guardarlo. Sirius seguì il suo sguardo e lo studiò.  
“Sì, congratulazioni, hai appena ereditato questo castello da favola,” lo prese in giro e allargò le braccia come a sottolineare la sua fortuna.  
“Sirius…”  
“Quale sarà il tuo primo compito? Andare a spifferare quello che sto facendo? Avanti, fallo, aspetto di…”  
“Stai zitto!” gridò e sussurrò insieme Regulus, i denti digrignati e lo sguardo che mandava scintille. “Sì, vado a parlare alla mamma.”  
Sirius represse una risata e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Regulus non sembrò averlo notato o essersene preoccupato.  
“Questo vuol dire che hai dieci minuti.” Lo sguardo di Sirius cambiò. Di nuovo, suo fratello sembrò non farci caso. Raccolse un libro da terra e glielo lanciò. “Se hai finito non dovrebbero essere pochi e se la distraggo abbastanza dovrei riuscire a coprire i rumori lungo le scale.”  
Sirius lo guardò come se qualcuno avesse cambiato i connotati a suo fratello e gli fosse toccato di memorizzarli nuovamente. I tratti duri del viso per un attimo quasi umani. “Aspetta, tu stai…”  
“Vattene” ringhiò Regulus categorico, il tono più simile a qualcuno che lo stesse minacciando di ucciderlo, la voce appuntita a formare angoli a cui nessun quattordicenne dovrebbe mai ambire; e Sirius annuì, perché non gli restava altro da fare. Regulus lo imitò pratico, poi si richiuse la porta alle spalle e scomparve nel corridoio.  
Col tempo quel baule, quelle scale e quella soglia si sarebbero trasformati in un vago ricordo, immagini sbiadite che avrebbe contribuito a sciogliere, come un dito su una macchia di inchiostro. Avrebbe ricordato benissimo, però, il freddo pungente che lo colpì una volta superato l’ingresso del numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, che si insinuò tra le pieghe del mantello troppo leggero, facendo breccia nelle ossa ancora distrutte. Sebbene fosse obiettivamente spiacevole, Sirius lo benedisse e scomparve mescolandosi al nero della notte, in cerca di un locale in cui fosse sicuro rischiare un viaggio con la polvere volante.  
Nessuno lo vide mai andarsene da Grimmauld Place, convinto che non ci avrebbe più rimesso piede, fatta eccezione per una sagoma nera affacciata a una finestra, sola. Forse era la sua ombra, forse il suo passato, forse la rappresentazione lampante di quello che avrebbe potuto essere.  
Tuttavia, quell’ombra si lasciò sfiorare per la prima volta da quel freddo spaccaossa che era la libertà solo in punto di morte, cinque metri sotto la superficie di un lago.  
Lo benedisse anche lui, lo ringraziò, godette appieno del suo abbraccio...  
E ci annegò.  
  
***  
  
Il salotto era immerso nel buio, se non per quelle sottili stringhe di luce che superavano le tende leggere del soggiorno e si infilavano nella stanza, baciando le superfici lisce dei mobili. Fu la staticità dell’ambiente a sorprenderlo. Un silenzio dal retrogusto di serenità e nient’altro, in cui si crogiolò in quegli attimi sospesi, prima che la realtà gli piombasse addosso. Erano le due del mattino passate e fino a prova contraria lui aveva appena violato una proprietà privata.  
“James!” chiamò e solo in quel momento si accorse di quanto la sua voce suonasse spezzata.  
Gli ci volle qualche altro richiamo per ottenere uno scalpiccio, da qualche parte nella casa. Sirius si torturò le mani nell’attesa che i passi, di qualunque componente della famiglia Potter fossero, lo raggiungessero.  
“Sirius?” James si passò una mano nei capelli scarmigliati e lo guardò come quando lui lo svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte per dargli fastidio: un cipiglio assonnato e annoiato insieme. Sirius sperò che anche quella volta potesse essere così facile.  
“Ehilà,” scherzò, il solito sorriso furbo troppo tirato per risultare credibile.  
Ci volle qualche secondo perché James registrasse il baule e la faccia in penombra del suo amico, poi sgranò gli occhi e gli corse incontro. Il sonno spazzato via dalla preoccupazione. Sirius giurò di aver visto gli ingranaggi nella mente del suo amico correre impazziti per rimettere insieme i pezzi. In realtà aveva paura della prima domanda e della seconda, della terza e della quantità di cose a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondere da quel momento in poi, senza proteste.  
Invece James sospirò, gli appoggiò un braccio su una spalla e, prima ancora di pronunciare la prima domanda, lo attirò a sé in un abbraccio.  
“James…” Sirius si congelò, fissando un punto impreciso dritto davanti a sé, incapace di chiedergli perché l’avesse fatto. James non rispose, neanche quando Sirius ricambiò la stretta. Lo lasciò andare solo quando si schiarì la gola e mosse le spalle in una muta richiesta di sciogliere l’abbraccio.  
“Che ore sono?”  
“Le due e mezzo.”  
James annuì e si guardò attorno. Sirius ammirò la disinvoltura e la rilassatezza con cui lo fece. Sapeva di accoglienza e di nessun disturbo. “Posso fare solo una domanda?”  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra e gli diede il via libera con un cenno della testa.  
“Ti hanno cacciato o sei scappato?”  
Sirius abbassò lo sguardo. “La seconda.”  
James si accigliò, concentrato come se fosse proprio a un passo dal tirare fuori una pergamena dal nulla e mettersi a scrivere calcoli. “Senti, lo so che non ti piacerà, ma non mi sembri tanto in grado di prendere decisioni, al momento. E onestamente io non so cosa fare.” Si guardarono per un attimo, poi, prima che Sirius potesse chiedergli cosa avesse in mente, James si fiondò su per le scale, illuminò a giorno il salotto con un interruttore e chiamò i suoi genitori a gran voce.  
Sirius desiderò di essere inghiottito dal parquet.  
“Mamma, c’è Sirius di sotto.”  
Il tono ovattato dalle mura l’avrebbe quasi fatto ridere se il terrore non avesse iniziato, senza alcun permesso, a rimescolargli gli organi interni.  
“Eh?”  
“C’è Sirius di sotto.”  
Un fruscio, poi un rumore sul pavimento. “Che stai dicendo?!”  
“Ti giuro.”  
“Sta bene?”  
“Non lo so.”  
Una terza voce si unì alla conversazione: era il padre di James. “Che bastardi.”  
“Gli hanno fatto del male?”  
Un’altra fitta gli arpionò lo stomaco. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire che era calore.  
“Non lo riesco a capire.”  
“Va bene, metti su il bollitore per il tè, ci parlo io.”  
Un rumore sordo di passi si affrettò ritmico lungo il corridoio e proseguì per le scale. Sudore freddo gli bagnò i palmi delle mani, qualcosa si arrampicò alla bocca dello stomaco, stringendo, poi risalì lungo la gola. Non era nausea, la sensazione ricordava più un pugno prolungato. L’aria gli fischiò attorno alle orecchie, la stanza si strinse, percepì il respiro aumentare, ma non sembrava il suo. Il cuore gli martellava in gola, nel petto, tra le tempie, nello stomaco.  
“Siediti.”  
Euphemia Potter comparve alla base delle scale, una vestaglia stretta mollemente sui fianchi, i capelli legati in una crocchia disordinata e fatta in fretta. Sirius sputò fuori un respiro profondo.  
La vide alzare un sopracciglio. Non c’era traccia di nervosismo nei suoi occhi, lo guardava come se fosse sempre stato lì, come se fossero le quattro del pomeriggio e le avesse chiesto un bicchier d’acqua, solo, con un sentore di apprensione in più. “Siediti pure,” ripeté e Sirius si riscosse, le sorrise timido e prese posto a un angolo del divano. “Ti dispiace se ti faccio compagnia?” Il ragazzo scosse la testa ed Euphemia si lasciò cadere al centro del divano, rannicchiandosi in una posizione comoda e disinvolta. “Mela e cannella o Earl Gray?”  
Dov’erano le domande? Perché non l’avevano ancora abbandonato su una strada? “Mela e cannella.”  
“Ok!” trillò James, dalla cucina.  
“Hai rizzato le orecchie, tesoro!” gli urlò dietro sua madre e James scoccò una risata colpevole nel salotto. Lo colpì come una freccia.  
“Tu che vuoi, mamma?”  
“Fai una sola teiera.” Euphemia si voltò verso Sirius, i tratti del viso addolciti in un sorriso accennato.  
 _Arriva_.  
Sirius cercò di richiamare alla mente in quale Casa a Hogwarts fosse stato smistato e perché.  
“Allora,” iniziò lei, un sorriso incoraggiante chepurtroppo gli fece venir voglia di fare compagnia al bollitore, “ti va di raccontarmi cosa è successo?”  
 _No_ , pensò mentre annuiva.  
Si fece forza. Era da deboli tirarsi indietro. Lui non era un debole, era uno sconsiderato ribelle che era appena scappato di casa come il più duro dei duri, nelle orecchie la musica rock e il desiderio profondo di divorare il mondo.  
“Tre possibilità. Due senza punizione, l’ultima no.”  
Euphemia Potter alzò un sopracciglio e lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, dove c’era la cucina. Scosse la testa impercettibilmente e Sirius immaginò che James dovesse aver appena iniziato a indietreggiare con quattro tazze in mano, bandito momentaneamente dal salone. Ingoiò il desiderio di voltarsi e sfotterlo.  
Le raccontò a grandi linee della cena di famiglia, la riunione delle Ventotto Sacre Famiglie e la questione delle alleanze. La donna trasalì e si irrigidì in quel frangente. Gettò un’occhiata inconscia lungo le scale, forse in direzione di suo marito, poi gli intimò di continuare con un gesto della mano.  
“La terza volta non ho… cioè, certe volte ho detto cose peggiori, quindi non credevo…”  
Euphemia lo guardò per un attimo, le sopracciglia aggrottate, un cipiglio confuso e una muta richiesta di continuare.  
Sirius esitò, abbassò lo sguardo e si chiese quante parole gli sarebbero servite per descrivere ciò di cui voleva evitare il nome. Due parole contro cinquecento e, contro se stesso, scelse le cinquecento.  
Prima che potesse iniziare, però, incontrò di nuovo gli occhi della signora Potter e scoprì che aveva trascurato la possibilità che non ci volessero parole, che la sua faccia parlasse per lui. Lei sgranò gli occhi, più di quanto avesse fatto quando aveva accennato alla riunione e lo guardò come se non potesse credere a quello che aveva appena letto nelle sue pupille stanche.  
 _Maledizione Cruciatus_  
Sirius pensò a cosa dire. Una qualunque cosa che spezzasse il contatto visivo, il rischio di essere guardato troppo dentro. Poteva farcela; era da deboli, tirarsi indietro.  
E lui non era debole, era un pazzo, uno sfrontato arrogante che si aggirava per Hogwarts a spezzare cuori e far levitare persone, uno che non aveva bisogno di studiare, che sapeva sempre cosa dire.  
Aprì la bocca per parlare e, con sua sorpresa, gli scappò un singulto. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, stava singhiozzando tra le braccia di Euphemia Potter.  
Non era un debole, affatto. Era solo un ragazzino di sedici anni.  
“Puoi stare tranquillo, non dovrai più tornarci, lì,” lo rassicurò lei, stringendolo come nessuno mai l’aveva stretto. Si chiese se fosse normale, se fosse quello che faceva una madre.  
Poi sentì James imprecare dalla cucina.  
“Ma che stai facendo?” la voce di Fleamont Potter risuonò ironica nell’altra stanza. Sirius si chiese distrattamente quando fosse sceso.  
“Non lo so, mi stava cadendo la tazza.”  
Seguì un tintinnio, un sussulto alto da parte di entrambi e un sospiro di sollievo capace di far tremare le mura. Qualche secondo dopo, James e suo padre attraversavano il corridoio con una tazza per mano e il sorriso smagliante di chi aveva appena evitato un disastro.  
Sirius si passò rapidissimo una mano sugli occhi, tirò su col naso e si sbrogliò dalle braccia di Euphemia. Quando James gli porse la sua tazza, rifuggì il suo sguardo.  
Poi lo udì reprimere una risata e non poté non consegnargli un’occhiataccia ben piazzata. Lo stava prendendo in giro per aver avuto un minimo di pudore!  
“Stronzo,” mormorò, “neanche una tazza di tè, sai portare.”  
“Linguaggio!” lo riprese Euphemia e James liberò finalmente quella risata che tratteneva da un tempo insostenibile come dieci secondi.  
“Ora è anche un problema tuo, dimentica le parolacce.”  
E Sirius nascose la faccia nella sua tazza di tè, perché quell’accoglienza così disinvolta nella sua famiglia rischiava di farlo sorridere così tanto da spaccargli la faccia a metà.  
  
“Com’è?”  
La capigliatura notturna di James che, con sommo rammarico di suo padre, raggiungeva angoli ancor più audaci di quella giornaliera, spuntò da dietro la cornice della porta. Quella era la stanza degli ospiti. Lo era un tempo perché aleggiava una specie di scontata consapevolezza che non lo fosse più.  
“Pochi poster,” scherzò Sirius, mollando il suo baule sotto il letto come se fosse tornato a scuola. Dopo il tè improvvisato e una serie di discorsi leggeri e divertenti che avevano incluso aneddoti imbarazzanti sull’infanzia di James, Euphemia e Fleamont Potter avevano lasciato un bacio sulla testa dei ragazzi e avevano dato loro la buonanotte – o quel che ne restava.  
“Ancora per poco,” James sbadigliò e si stese ai piedi del letto, reclinando la testa all’indietro e osservando Sirius armeggiare erratico col poco che si era portato dietro. Anche al contrario sembrava nervoso. “Sei libero, adesso,” gli fece notare.  
“Sono scappato,” ribatté, il tono amaro. Più che una risposta, suggeriva una correzione, come se una cosa avesse escluso l’altra.  
“Appunto, di solito chi scappa poi è libero.”  
“Chi scappa è un codardo.”  
James continuò a fissarlo al rovescio. Avrebbe chiuso la bocca e gli avrebbe concesso di sbollire prima di riprendere l’argomento, se solo Sirius non avesse continuato in un sussurro che ebbe la sfortuna di raggiungere le sue orecchie.  
“Il cappello ha sbagliato.”  
A quel punto James si ribaltò sul letto e aggrottò le sopracciglia. La rabbia prese i tratti di un affronto e pareva che il verdetto, anni fa, sullo sgabello della Sala grande, l’avesse emanato lui. “Scusami?”  
Sirius si limitò a guardarlo, negli occhi una sfida a contraddirlo. James la notò, ma per lui era come piazzare una trappola e riempirla di avvertimenti: l’effetto era solo ridicolo, la sua capacità di leggerlo nettamente superiore ai trucchetti da quattro soldi che costruiva.  
“Ti stai comportando da idiota.”  
“Tu non ne sai niente.”  
“Ne so abbastanza per capire che non sei un codardo, se hai fatto una scelta. Lo sei se dopo averla fatta ti piangi addosso come un cretino. Hai fatto tanto per non essere come loro e adesso ti fai fregare dal loro lavaggio del cervello. _Adesso_ che non devi più sentirlo!”  
“Tu non ne sai niente!” ringhiò di nuovo. Ancora una volta, James non rimase impressionato dall’ostentata aggressività.  
“Non ne so niente solo quando ti conviene. Nomina qualcuno che ne sa più di me.”  
Sirius aprì la bocca per parlare, sulla lingua una menzogna che serviva solo a ferirlo e che James intercettò.  
“Regulus ti avrà sentito gridare, io ti ho sentito piangere nel sonno.” Esitò per un attimo, poi aggiunse: “e ho pianto con te.”  
E a quel punto fu James a fare paura. La verità spiattellata senza mezzi termini nell’aria tra di loro, nuda e semplice e imbarazzante. Quando si solidificò, assunse solo i tratti di una profonda fiducia.  
Poi James prese un respiro profondo e tentò di calmarsi.  
“Lo dirò adesso, poi per me il discorso sarà chiuso,” iniziò ancora, nei loro sguardi un primo assaggio della maturità che avrebbero solo sfiorato, “tu non hai bisogno che ti dica che il cappello non ha sbagliato.”  
“Ho pensato…”  
James alzò una mano e scosse la testa e gli sembrò che tornassero sintonizzati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, quando Sirius annuì.  
James era un grande amico. Lo fu quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono per la prima volta sul vagone dell’Hogwarts Express e lo fu quando si salutarono per l’ultima volta, negli occhi una promessa vana di rivedersi presto e la certezza di avere la vittoria in pugno. Ma James, oltre che un grande amico, era anche umano e non avrebbe potuto immaginare, neanche seguendo la migliore lezione di Divinazione del mondo magico, che non l’avrebbe dovuto interrompere. Perché Sirius gli aveva fatto presente le sue perplessità, non quale fosse la loro sorgente e le cose piccole, quando neanche chi le prova le sa interpretare, possono giocare brutti _scherzi_.  
“Ora che sei libero…” iniziò ancora James, scoccandogli un’occhiata divertita quando Sirius si trovò costretto a non poter ribattere, “decidiamo i nostri dieci posti da vedere prima di morire!”  
Sirius si stese con un salto accanto a lui. “Sono le tre e mezzo e io non ho avuto una bella giornata.”  
James sbatté le palpebre.  
“Quindi l’Australia,” continuò Sirius, invitato speciale alla fiera della coerenza.  
“L’Antartide.”  
Sirius rise. “Vuoi morire assiderato?”  
“Morte con vista mozzafiato. Andata.”  
“Anche il Brasile.”  
James annuì e poggiò la testa su un braccio, il viso voltato verso Sirius. “E la Norvegia.”  
“Ma perché questi posti freddi?”  
“Perché c’è l’aurora.”  
Sirius ci pensò un attimo su e parlò attraverso uno sbadiglio. “Credi che ci sia una società magica, lì?”  
James trattenne una risata nel naso, ma uscì fuori infiacchita dalla stanchezza. “Sicuro.”  
“Aggiungiamo il Kenya e la Turchia?”  
“Sì, allora anche il Giappone e l’India.” Il tono di James era appena udibile e la voce sbatteva flebile contro il suo braccio.  
“Andata,” Sirius si prese una pausa, probabilmente appisolato per qualche secondo, “L’Olanda.”  
“Manca l’ultima,” sussurrò James, gli occhi ormai chiusi e gli occhiali storti sul naso.  
“La Thailandia,” risposero entrambi, in un coro che fece spuntare due sorrisi deboli sui volti assonnati dei ragazzi.  
Dieci posti da visitare prima di morire. Il fortissimo eppure esile tentativo di mandare avanti una speranza proprio quando sapevano che qualcosa di terribile stava per abbattersi nelle loro vite con la violenza corrosiva ed estenuante dell’indolenza. Una promessa che sapevano che non avrebbero mai mantenuto e che, in qualche modo assurdo, riuscì a sopravvivere e a trionfare, alla fine.  
Si addormentarono stremati sul letto ancora fatto della camera di Sirius ed Euphemia Potter, quando la mattina dopo entrò a svegliarli, li trovò in un’esilarante formazione da combattimento. La gamba destra di James tentava di spingere via Sirius, che invece aveva una mano piantata sulla sua faccia a insozzargli gli occhiali. La donna si limitò a sorridere e concesse loro qualche ora in più di sonno.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Drive-In Saturday, David Bowie, dall'album Aladdin Sane, 1973. Un verso della canzone recita: "it's a crash course for the ravers". Va tenuto conto che, nel 1975, il termine rave non aveva ancora l'accezione in voga negli anni '80, associata alla musica elettronica, ma si riferiva a party selvaggi degli anni '60, in cui i ravers erano personalità particolari e animali da festa. Negli anni '70, questi termini venivano usati ancora in maniera ironica.


	22. Capitolo 20 - Scelta

  
  
Il ritorno a Hogwarts fu turbolento e del tutto ordinario.  
O meglio, lo fu finché Sirius e Peter non furono trascinati con irruenza nel corridoio isolato che costeggiava le cucine.  
“James, dovremmo studiare!” si lamentò Peter, che rischiava di inciampare e lasciarsi trascinare da lui strisciando per il restante tratto di corridoio che li separava da… ovunque dovessero tanto disperatamente andare. “E io sono…” prese fiato e alzò gli occhi al soffitto di pietra grezza, “sono stanco.”  
“Ci siamo” annunciò James a sorpresa, proprio dopo l’ennesimo lamento informe di Peter.  
Si arrestarono nel bel mezzo di un corridoio scarsamente illuminato. Non aveva niente di diverso dagli altri e Sirius sospettava che la parete alla loro sinistra fosse quella che confinava con i frigoriferi nelle cucine.  
James trasse un respiro profondo e Peter e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata: quello era lo sguardo degli scherzi migliori.  
“Hai la tua bacchetta?”  
Peter si guardò attorno a disagio e immerse una mano nel suo mantello, poi ne cavò fuori un’asta di legno semplice che non gli aveva mai portato tanta fortuna.  
“Bene.” Lo sguardo di James si fece serio, gettò la testa all’indietro e non fece più niente. Non diede indizi, non sprecò parole: si mise a pensare, gli occhi che scandagliavano il soffitto da sinistra a destra come se si fosse messo a leggere una guida.  
“Ehm…” Sirius scoccò un’occhiata smarrita a Peter “James, tutto…”  
“In ginocchio.”  
Passò un secondo di silenzio.  
“Come scusa?”  
Un angolo della bocca di James si alzò in un sorriso furbo. “Inginocchiati.”  
Sirius lo guardò fisso, confuso, poi, quando James non accennò a ritrattare, bofonchiò un insulto e fece come gli era stato ordinato. Lui lo imitò dopo qualche secondo, ponendoglisi di fronte.  
“Vuoi risvegliare i morti?”  
Peter rise isterico, “io devo restare in pie…”  
“Mano destra.”  
Sirius, ormai arreso, gli porse una mano e attese che James gliela prendesse.  
“Pete, la bacchetta, puntala sulle nostre mani.”  
Fu mentre Peter faceva come gli era stato ordinato che Sirius realizzò.  
“Il Voto Infrangibile…”  
“Aspetta…” Peter sgranò gli occhi e considerò allarmato la situazione. “Devo farlo _io_?”  
James rise, a suo agio come se il mondo intero non fosse stato altro che una barzelletta, l'atteggiamento _rilassato_ di uno che si gioca la vita e punta sul cavallo sfavorito. “No, Pete, lo faccio io.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò inebetito e James roteò gli occhi e gli sorrise: forse non era il momento migliore per il sarcasmo.  
“Sì, devi farlo tu” gli spiegò paziente e sentì la mano di Sirius fremere sotto la sua.  
“Non sono fatto per sposarmi.”  
James gli sorrise. “Io sì. Avanti Pete, inizia.”  
E, senza ulteriori proteste, dalla punta della bacchetta di Peter si liberò una fiamma brillante e sottile. L’aria leggera che si respirava normalmente nel castello soffocò nel gelo, man mano che la fiamma serpeggiava regale fino alle loro mani. Morì definitivamente quando James prese un respiro e iniziò a parlare in tono calmo e misurato.  
“Accetti che ti sia fedele per sempre, da adesso fino al giorno della mia morte, senza che io ti chieda nulla in cambio?”  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso sincero si aprì sul volto di James. “Accetto.”  
Una corda rossa di fiamme si strinse attorno ai loro polsi in una morsa bollente, contrasto lampante della neve che si posava tranquilla oltre le mura della scuola.   
“Accetti, per amor di equità, di fare lo stesso per me?”  
Questa volta Sirius non perse un battito, prima di replicare fermo: “Accetto” e una seconda stringa di fuoco si assicurò ai loro polsi, intersecando la prima a formare una croce.  
“E accetti di colmare il vuoto a cui il nostro sangue non arriva e di diventare mio fratello?”  
Sembrava quasi infantile, il tono sincero e schietto con cui lui glielo chiese. Una terza stringa vibrò incandescente tra le loro mani, incapace di sopravvivere da sola prima che l’ultima risposta la suggellasse per sempre. A tenerla viva era, però, unicamente Peter.   
“James, sei…”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa rapido e sgranò gli occhi di fretta, indicando con lo sguardo le loro mani intrecciate e la totale ignoranza di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se non avessero completato la cerimonia.  
“Accetto.”  
Una luce intensa sostò per qualche attimo tra le loro mani, poi si dissolse rapida, portando con sé anche i segni che fino a qualche attimo prima tenevano legati i loro polsi.  
Passarono tre secondi di silenzio, uno per ogni corda appena sciolta, l’aria intrisa di una certa trasgressiva solennità.  
Poi Sirius inspirò pesantemente dal naso e si voltò verso i ragazzi. “Io ho fame, facciamo scorta dalla cucina?”  
James e Peter annuirono con un sorriso e si fiondarono verso il quadro con la pera immobile che avevano imparato a conoscere così bene negli ultimi anni.  
“Ce l’avranno la torta?”  
James sorrise. “Sicuro, Pete.”  
E Peter annuì, ricambiando il sorriso, sulla lingua appena una goccia di amarezza.  
Negli anni successivi avrebbe ringraziato il cielo e chiunque vegliasse sugli esseri umani per essere stato lui a fare da garante a quella promessa. L’avesse suggellata Remus, ogni gioco dʼalleanze e tradimenti si sarebbe dovuto piegare davanti alla forza della verità.  
  
***  
  
Un vento inarrestabile sibilava al di là delle grosse finestre dell’ufficio. Cantava una melodia disarmonica, oscura e cacofonica. I tronchi sottili degli alberi più in basso danzavano a un ritmo pericoloso per la loro vita. Più su, dove l’orizzonte incontrava le nuvole, il vento spostava aria secca, preparandola a una bufera in piena regola. Presto la scuola sarebbe stata coperta da un manto di soffice neve e il suono tetro delle armi si sarebbe dissolto piano fino a scomparire.  
“Dobbiamo stare attenti,” avvisò Minerva McGranitt, abbandonando la visione spoglia del panorama alla finestra e puntando gli occhi sui suoi interlocutori. Con un gesto abitudinario ed elegante, appoggiò un dito sul ponte degli occhiali disadorni e li tirò su, “è presto per prendere misure drastiche, certo, ma…” uno sguardo per ogni collega, un brivido appoggiato su ogni schiena.  
“Dobbiamo proteggere i ragazzi” contestò il professor Vitious.  
La curva sottile delle labbra della professoressa si strinse fin quasi a scomparire. “Temo che non sarà possibile, quando la macchia si allargherà fino a qualcuno di loro,” ribatté scettica, osservando il professore sobbalzare appena, in un’inspirazione rapida non audace abbastanza da costringerlo a un passo indietro.  
“Questa è un’accusa.”  
“Non mi sembra realistico confidare nella loro innocenza. Alcuni dei nostri ragazzi sono maghi adulti. La nostra negligenza potrebbe costare qualche vita.”  
Un battito d’ali concitato costrinse la conversazione a interrompersi. Gli occhi neri di Fanny scandagliarono regali la stanza, in previsione di chi avrebbe preso presto parola.  
“Non c’è dubbio che sia importante per noi garantire la sicurezza di questa scuola ed evitare l’insorgere di una guerra,” il tono calmo del preside Silente si fece strada nella conversazione. I professori lo ascoltarono in rispettoso silenzio, il solito luccichio brillante negli occhi oscurato da un’ombra, “ma per il momento rispedire gli studenti alle loro case è prematuro.” Qualche testa annuì energica in assenso. “Lord Voldemort è una minaccia quiescente in via di risveglio e il nostro compito, nei prossimi mesi, sarà quello di esercitare cautela.”  
Con quelle parole e un paio di sguardi pesanti di chi le ascoltò, la riunione speciale fu sciolta. Il vento stesso sembrava averli ascoltati ed essere già corso a riferire il segreto della loro preoccupazione ai suoi padroni. La prima neve di gennaio iniziò a posarsi inesorabile sui tetti aguzzi della scuola.  
Dopo qualche ora, calò il silenzio.  
  
***  
  
“Veloci!” Sirius sussurrò, il tono grezzo e urgente.  
“Questa cosa è assolutamente fuori di testa, spero che tu lo sappia,” ribatté James, in un sibilo che si impegnò a non alzare di volume.  
Ad un cenno della testa di Sirius, entrambi sollevarono il giradischi dal tavolino scarno che la Stanza delle Necessità offriva e lo assicurarono tra le loro mani nella posizione più stabile possibile. Peter annodò i cavi sciolti delle casse e se le caricò in spalla con uno sbuffo.  
“Fate presto, il settimo piano è sempre vuoto, se qualcuno si ritrova a passare di qui ci becca di sicuro.” La voce urgente di Remus li incalzò dallo specchio che James gli aveva gentilmente e momentaneamente ceduto. “E non ci credo che avete fatto fare a me il palo.”  
“Tu sei un prefetto, fai praticamente questo” ribatté Sirius, sicuro di sé abbastanza da reggere il giradischi con una mano e lo specchio con un’altra. Sorrise alla superficie in quel suo modo storto che faceva alzare gli occhi al cielo a Remus e si sorprese quando notò che, oltre a fissare il soffitto, il suo amico stava arrossendo.  
“Quindi è stata Evans a dirti di questa stanza?” trillò James, in un tono così disinvolto da perdere tutta la sua disinvoltura. Sirius pensò che non si potesse essere più imbarazzanti di così.  
“Già. E onestamente detesto il fatto che non sia stato possibile metterla nella mappa.”  
“Però può tornare utile, sai...” suggerì James, persino il tono disinvolto depose le armi in favore di un sorriso malizioso.  
“James…” iniziò Remus, perché non aveva neanche bisogno di vederlo in faccia per intuire la direzione del discorso.  
“Fai schifo” finì per lui Sirius.  
“La malizia è nell’occhio di chi vede!”  
“La malizia è nel tono di chi dice ‘però può tornare utile, sai’ come un maniaco,” lo corresse Sirius, mettendocela tutta per imitare la voce di James nel peggior modo possibile. “Stammi a sentire, abbandona il piano-Evans e fatti una bella…”  
“Se non vi muovete vi lascio qui in balia degli altri prefetti.”  
“Ti riferisci a quelli che fanno bene il loro lavoro?”  
Peter, Sirius e James si lasciarono alle spalle le porte temporanee della Stanza delle Necessità.  
“Ci tenete proprio tanto a perdere il vostro palo.”  
“No, no!” Sirius ridacchiò allo specchio, un desiderio immotivato di costringere Remus ad arrossire di nuovo si impadronì per un attimo brevissimo del suo petto. Quando non accadde, aggrottò le sopracciglia deluso. “Siamo a due passi.”  
E lo erano davvero.  
L’idea di sottrarre il giradischi alla Stanza delle Necessità era arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Sirius non aveva mai avuto bisogno di portarsela dietro, ma a ben pensarci era snervante dover _andare_ ad ascoltare la musica. E poi così anche James, Remus e Peter avrebbero potuto ascoltarla con lui, per la loro gioia. Si erano dunque trovati protagonisti di un furto in piena regola, a scorrazzare per le scale della scuola, fare i conti con i loro capricci e sperare di raggiungere la Torre di Grifondoro senza essere visti. Per fortuna, per quanto riguardava la voce del piano ‘non essere visti’, avevano le spalle coperte.  
“Ci avete messo una vita,” si lamentò Remus, tastando il mantello di James in cerca della tasca nascosta e facendo scivolare lì lo specchio..  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo ignorò. “Andiamo” e i ragazzi si misero in marcia, pronti a fronteggiare scale volubili e corridoi lunatici.  
Proprio sulla soglia del primo gradino, Sirius rivolse un cenno del capo a Peter, detentore dell’assicurazione di non essere visti, per l’appunto. “Pete, il mantello.”  
“Che mantello?”  
James ridacchiò, “che mantello? Quello dell’invisibilità.”  
“E che ci devo fare?”  
Sirius scambiò un’occhiata veloce con James, poi inspirò e, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, sussurrò: “Peter…”  
“Cosa?”  
“ _Cosa_?” ribatté acido, “il mantello, lo dovevi prendere tu!”  
“Ma non è vero!”  
“Sì che è vero, secondo te qual era il piano, rubare un giradischi e suonare le trombe affinché tutta la scuola ci vedesse?”  
Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò lo sguardo. Non sembrava mortificato come negli anni passati, aveva più la faccia di uno che si stesse mordendo la lingua e ingoiando un boccone amaro. “Il mantello è di James,” si difese in un mormorio. Di nuovo, suonava più trattenuto che offeso.  
“Anche la pazienza è la mia, ma…”  
“Non c’è problema,” si intromise Remus, in perfetta calma, “voi restate qui, io e Peter andiamo a prendere il mantello.”  
James annuì con un sorriso e indietreggiò col giradischi verso l’interno di un corridoio. Contava sull’ombra lunga che la parete di fronte proiettava.  
“Ti devi dare una calmata.”  
Sirius non rispose, si limitò ad appoggiarsi con la spalla sul muro accanto a James.  
“Prima o poi Pete si stancherà.”  
“Sa che è il mio modo di volergli bene.”  
James alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e ingoiò una risata, “be’, se lo…”  
“Cazzo.”  
 _Cazzo_ , per l'appunto.  
Una visione idilliaca, celestiale, angelica e poi terrificante si parò davanti agli occhi di James, quando seguì lo sguardo di Sirius. Ne avevano fatte di cose stupide, ma cambiare la presa sul giradischi e nasconderlo dietro le loro schiene scalò velocemente la classifica. La camminata frettolosa di Lily Evans si arrestò davanti ai delinquenti. Decisa e inamovibile, piantò gli occhi nei loro come se ne avesse avuti quattro.  
“Bene.”  
Sembravano due bambini colti con le mani nel sacco. Il giradischi spuntava spigoloso oltre i loro fianchi e quei sorrisi disinvolti sembravano tutto meno che innocenti. “Ehilà, Evans, che aria tira?”  
Sirius si voltò verso James quel tanto che bastava per trattenere una risata e dargli del ridicolo. Quindi poco, appena la coda dell’occhio. Da bravo amico qual era, decise che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio ad osservare il suo inevitabile tracollo. Non c’era da biasimarlo: quelle erano risate gratis assicurate.  
“Tira l’aria della vostra detenzione.”  
“Oh, andiamo, è Natale!” e James riuscì a pensare davvero di lasciare il giradischi con una mano solo per portarsela ai capelli e spettinarli.  
“Lo era,” lo corresse Lily, inclinando il viso su un lato con lo sguardo tipico di chi mostra pietà per i patetici. “Che state facendo?”  
“Io ti contemplo.”  
Sirius abbassò la testa e iniziò a soffocare pian piano nelle sue risate. Lily gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma cedette a un sorriso: era obiettivamente ridicolo. James lo scambiò per un incoraggiamento.  
“E ho ragione di farlo.”  
“Mi sento male per lui.”  
Lily scosse la testa e si sporse su un lato, adocchiando il giradischi per intero. A nulla servì l’imbarazzante camminata coordinata che i ragazzi tentarono per non darle mai le spalle.  
“Che ci dovete fare con quello?”  
Questa volta, Lily alzò un sopracciglio e puntò lo sguardo in quello di Sirius: era stata lei a spiegargli cosa fosse un giradischi, dove trovarlo e come farlo funzionare, un anno prima.  
“Secondo te, Evans? Ci giochiamo a carte,” Sirius sorrise e scosse la testa. “Non abbiamo fatto niente di male.”  
“Avete rubato dalla Stanza delle Necessità?”  
“Non c’è nessun divieto,” si difese Sirius.  
“Non c’è neanche nessun invito.”  
L’argomentazione era debole, l’esitazione evidente. Lui lo notò e le sorrise, poi abbassò il tono di un’ottava e sentì James fremere accanto a lui, la presa sul giradischi _decisamente_ traballante. “Evans.”  
“Scusami?!” lo interruppe James, in cambio ricevette un’occhiataccia.  
“Sai che ho nel mio dormitorio?”  
“ _Sul serio?_ ”  
Ma Lily ignorò le proteste di James ed esitò con lo sguardo tra Sirius e il giradischi, poi scosse impercettibilmente la testa.  
“Dei vinili. Un sacco di vinili che posso prestarti.”  
Lily si umettò le labbra, un’occhiata nostalgica al giradischi, poi incontrò gli occhi del ragazzo, la tensione nei loro sguardi tipica solo degli attimi che precedono un verdetto.  
“Voi non mi avete mai vista” annunciò girando i tacchi e prendendo già la strada per le scale.  
“Evans?”  
Lily si voltò, lo sguardo da prefetto implacabile già rimesso su come se non fosse mai stato abbandonato.  
“Esci con me?” James sorrise, snudando i denti e mordendosi la lingua con aria vispa. Sirius pensò che fosse ridicolo. Irrimediabilmente ridicolo. Ridicolo dalla A alla Z, con la lettera maiuscola e un punto a fine parola.  
Ma era davvero possibile guardare qualcuno con quegli occhi?  
“No” fu la risposta secca di Lily, immune a tutta quella _luce_.  
E così finisce la coinvolgente storia di come un giradischi rosso fiammante sia apparso all’improvviso in un angolo della Sala Comune Grifondoro.  
  
***  
  
Fischi. Urla. Il sole invernale batté tiepido sulla guancia esposta, gli occhi socchiusi per riuscire a vedere oltre tutta quella luce. Il mondo, dapprima bianco accecante, a poco a poco acquistò colore. Un respiro profondo si mescolò all’odore del ferro degli anelli, del legno delle scope, dell’impazienza dell’attesa; poi James si voltò, proprio sulla soglia che sfumava il buio a cui i loro occhi erano abituati.  
“Sono agguerriti,” annunciò, un braccio appoggiato mollemente sul retro della sua scopa, “hanno perso contro i Serpeverde, a novembre, e non puntano a vincere, ma a fare più punti possibile.”  
Un mormorio si diffuse teso tra i ragazzi. James lo ignorò.  
“Per questa ragione, Catchlove, occhio al boccino, non devono averlo loro per nessuna ragione al mondo.”  
“Potter, è il mio lavoro,” la Cercatrice alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise sicura, negli occhi la fame e l’adrenalina. James la condivideva appieno.  
“E quanto sai farlo bene, il tuo lavoro?” la prese in giro, ricambiando l’occhiata di sfida di lei, ma non le lasciò il tempo di rispondere, “così bene da evitare di prenderlo subito?”  
A quel punto, l’intera squadra aggrottò la fronte, guardandolo come se fosse diventato stupido. Un sorriso sbilenco si aprì sul volto del ragazzo.  
“Come ho detto, loro vogliono punti.”  
“Ma se noi vinciamo subito loro non ne…”  
“Noi abbiamo vinto contro i Tassorosso, quindi anche loro vorranno recuperare con i punti, nella prossima partita contro i Serpeverde.” Si prese una pausa e si umettò le labbra. “I Serpeverde lo sanno e li conosco abbastanza da sapere che vorranno umiliarli, non solo vincendo, ma stracciandoli anche sul fronte dei punti, non lasciando loro alcuna possibilità di sperare nel torneo. Questo significa che se noi vinciamo questa partita e ci troviamo a competere con i Serpeverde per il primo posto, andiamo solo a scaldare le scope se loro hanno da parte un bel gruzzolo di punti.”  
I compagni di squadra sorrisero uno a uno, guardandosi orgogliosi, mentre il piano di James prendeva forma anche nelle loro teste.  
“Ricordate,” continuò il ragazzo, si batté un paio di volte un dito su una tempia e si voltò nuovamente verso la luce accecante del campo di quidditch, “ll torneo lo vince chi ha più punti, non più vittorie. Quindi, Catchlove, guadagna un po’ di tempo per farci segnare, voglio vincere con almeno uno scarto di cento punti.” Lanciò un’occhiata al nuovo portiere. Amelia Bones annuì sicura: aveva già capito di dover stare attenta alla sete di punti dei Cacciatori Corvonero. “Tutti gli altri, fate in modo che la strategia non ci si ritorca contro. E attenti: hanno un nuovo Cacciatore e non ho idea di chi sia, è entrato nella squadra poco prima delle vacanze di Natale.”  
Con quella promessa, la squadra Grifondoro si avviò al centro del campo, pronta a mettere in atto il suo infallibile piano.  
  
“Ma che cazzo…” Marlene spalancò la bocca sorpresa e fissò negli occhi stillanti ironia il non-più-così-ignoto Cacciatore Corvonero. Un angolo della bocca tirato e una mano alzata in segno di saluto.  
“Aubrey?!” James diede voce ai pensieri di Marlene, sconcertato a sua volta. Le due squadre si disposero una di fronte l’altra, l’adrenalina già in circolo, in attesa del fischio d’inizio di Madama Bumb.  
“McKinnon.” Bertram si levò un cappello immaginario e le sorrise cordiale, “è un piacere anche per me.”  
“Tu mi renderai la vita un inferno!” si lamentò Marlene, ma un sorriso indesiderato le corse rapidissimo sulle labbra.  
Bertram lo notò.  
“In realtà sei tu la Battitrice, qui. Sarai tu a rendermi la vita un inferno.”  
“Aspetta, ma se tu giochi a quidditch...” James aggrottò la fronte e lanciò uno sguardo rapido verso gli spalti, “allora chi…”  
“Oh, sì, lui…”  
Il fischio di Madama Bumb interruppe bruscamente la loro conversazione e la pluffa volò fischiando sopra le teste dei sei Cacciatori.  
“Brutto bastardo…” sibilò James, fiondandosi in alto in un tempo disumano e impadronendosi subito della pluffa.  
“Potter si impossessa della palla e si fionda come una scheggia verso gli anelli. Un vero talento, devo ammettere. Oh, se solo ne avesse la metà con le ragazze!”  
James rise e scosse la testa, il vento che si abbatteva sul suo corpo come se l’avesse voluto aiutare a passare. I nuovi commenti rischiavano seriamente di distruggergli la vita privata, perché avevano tutte le carte in regola per farlo.  
“Non ci posso credere.” Peter sgranò gli occhi e li alzò sugli spalti. “Non ci _voglio_ credere. Questa cosa non ha senso!”  
“McKinnon scaccia un bolide dalla traiettoria di…” la voce si interruppe, silenzio profondo per un attimo, respiri mozzati. “JAMES, TE LO GIURO, SE NON SEGNI QUA…”  
La pluffa sfondò l’aria dell’anello centrale Corvonero.  
“Vai così, cazzo!” sussurrò il commentatore nel microfono e l’imprecazione si perse tra gli schiamazzi trionfanti. La professoressa McGranitt si prese tutto il tempo necessario per esultare, poi poggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
“Non me ne far pentire, Lupin.”  
Lui rise timidamente e scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Ma ha detto ‘vai così, cazzo’?” Sirius diede di gomito a Peter e sgranò gli occhi, alzandoli sugli spalti dei professori.  
“Sono piuttosto sicuro di sì.”  
Sirius lo guardò ricominciare a parlare e scosse la testa, un cenno affettuoso accompagnato da un sorriso e l’ennesimo sussurro che si sciolse nel chiasso infernale degli spalti: “adoro quando fa così.”  
  
***  
  
“Assolutamente no.”  
La professoressa McGranitt aggrottò la fronte. Distolse lo sguardo e lo lasciò spaziare tra i cassetti stracolmi e i gingilli magici che adornavano il suo ufficio, nella testa un’accozzaglia di parole insensate che sperava di mettere assieme al più presto e in maniera convincente.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lei scosse il capo, rimarcando le sue parole.  
“Puoi almeno pensarci?”  
“Perché io?” domandò e la velata rabbia nel suo tono strinse il cuore della professoressa. Conosceva quello che c’era dietro e comprendeva il tormento che doveva costituire. “Perché non qualche…” Remus alzò una mano come se una fila di papabili commentatori di quidditch gli si fosse materializzata davanti, “non lo so, qualche carismatico Tassorosso oppure Dorcas! Dorcas Meadowes è una forte. Perché non qualcuno di interessante?”  
“Qualcuno di interessante” ripetè Minerva McGranitt, alzando lo sguardo come se si fosse davvero messa a considerare l’idea.  
“Già.” Remus sapeva che la sua era ironia, che stava per snocciolare una serie di qualità che non sentiva di avere, costruite all’unico scopo di indirizzare in un’oggettività fittizia la compassione che provavano quelli che credevano che ‘non fosse un mostro’. Mantenne il punto, però, perché lui aveva il coraggio di guardare in faccia la realtà. O almeno così credeva.  
“Qualcuno di interessante tipo… i tuoi amici?”  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia e aprì la bocca per parlare. Si fermò, però, lo sguardo che esitava in quello sicuro della McGranitt. “Tipo i miei amici” confermò lentamente.  
La professoressa annuì, un sorriso sicuro le incurvava placido gli angoli della bocca. “Tu non sei interessante come loro?”  
Remus si morse un labbro.  
“È curioso. Non possiamo negare che tu abbia contribuito in larga parte al notevole incremento di infrazioni in questa scuola, negli ultimi cinque anni.”  
“Ecco, riguardo a quello…”  
“Soprattutto se consideriamo la posizione di prefetto che ti è stata assegnata e di cui ti sei più volte servito proprio per quelle malefatte, non è così? Vuoi farmi credere che tu sia stato trascinato passivamente dai tuoi amici in giro per il castello o che la lastra di ghiaccio al terzo anno non fosse un’idea tua?”  
Remus abbassò lo sguardo, chiedendosi mortificato cosa avesse a che fare la sua fedina penale scolastica con il ruolo di commentatore delle partite di quidditch.  
“Non possiamo dire che non sia mancata occasione di farsi conoscere da tutta la scuola, non è così?”  
“Be’, io…”  
“Non è così?” rimarcò lei, un bagliore vittorioso nello sguardo.  
“Sì, è così.”  
Lei annuì, lo sguardo severo si addolcì finalmente. “Hai capito perché ti sto dicendo queste cose?”  
“Perché…” Remus alzò lo sguardo nel suo, sperando di riuscire a inventarsi qualcosa da dire visto che... no, non aveva idea del perché gli stesse dicendo queste cose, “dobbiamo smetterla di infrangere le regole?”  
La professoressa scosse la testa rassegnata, perché Remus Lupin era uno che ce la metteva proprio tutta a non vedere le cose che non voleva vedere, “Ammetto che mi fareste un gran favore, ma non era questo il punto del discorso.”  
Remus la guardò. Con un cenno del capo le fece capire che non sapeva rispondere alla domanda.  
“Il punto è che non si può tenere un piede in due scarpe, signor Lupin. E mi è capitato di notare che è una cosa che fai spesso. Non si può sempre continuare a non scegliere, per quanto beneficiare da due fonti possa sembrare conveniente. Considerare i tuoi amici interessanti per quello che fanno e rinnegare, per così dire, le cose che fai con loro porta effettivamente a qualcosa? Non vieni punito anche tu?”  
Si ritrovò costretto ad annuire.  
“Un giorno potresti trovarti nella condizione di dover necessariamente scegliere e non vorrei che fossi impreparato.”  
Remus guardò la professoressa McGranitt. L’apprensione nei suoi occhi alludeva a una prospettiva concreta e non a un futuro soffuso e imprevedibile. Se nelle sue parole si riferiva a un’ipotesi, nel suo sguardo c’era una certezza: gli stava dicendo che un giorno _si sarebbe_ trovato nella condizione di scegliere.  
Un piede in due scarpe. Umano e lupo. Studente diligente e combinaguai. Assolutamente sincero e segretamente innamorato. Fermo e logico ed emotivo ed empatico. Bloccato perennemente in un dualismo senza preferenze, era effettivamente avvantaggiato?  
“Apprezzo molto il consiglio, professoressa McGranitt, ma…” alzò lo sguardo su di lei, improvvisamente timoroso che potesse leggere in lui qualche altro segreto intimo, “tutto ciò che c’entra con la sua proposta?”  
Lei annuì pratica, il suo lato materno e accondiscendente che cedeva nuovamente il posto a quella facciata austera. “Definire i tuoi amici interessanti per la loro popolarità mi sembra alquanto ardito, visto che hai contribuito a costruire la vostra fama. Nell’istante in cui hai proposto loro come migliori candidati, più che difenderti, ti sei legato mani e piedi in questa faccenda.”  
“Io non credo di avere le competenze…”  
“La tua esultanza si potrebbe definire parecchio… colorita. E poi conosci tutte le regole del gioco. Competenza e passione sono le uniche qualità che cerchiamo. Credi di saper scegliere da solo o hai bisogno che chiami i tuoi amici a scegliere _per te_?”  
Lo sguardo di Remus si indurì e la professoressa se ne compiacque. Ah, l’orgoglio, leva efficiente su ogni età, genere e cultura!  
“Va bene. Commenterò le partite di quidditch.”  
“Benissimo!” la professoressa McGranitt batté le mani soddisfatta e si mosse per accompagnarlo alla porta del suo ufficio, “Bertram Aubrey si occuperà del primo girone del torneo, poi toccherà a te!”  
“Va bene, professoressa…” il ragazzo superò la soglia del suo ufficio, “arrivederci.”  
“Ah, signor Lupin,” lo spiraglio della porta socchiusa era ancora abbastanza largo perché potesse guardarla almeno in viso, “nessuno dei tuoi amici avrebbe mai potuto commentare quelle partite. Uno gioca, uno verrebbe espulso dopo due minuti e uno sarebbe l’apice della noia. Ci pensi.”  
Remus scosse la testa, mormorò un ringraziamento e si richiuse la porta dell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt alle spalle.  
Quattro mesi dopo era sugli spalti migliori dello stadio e ascoltava la sua voce riverberare coinvolta durante la partita.  
Era fuori di sé.  
  
***  
  
Nella Sala Comune Grifondoro mille voci si accalcavano nell’aria tra schiamazzi e urla di gioia.  
“Potter, la tua strategia li ha stracciati!” Marlene teneva un braccio sulle spalle di James e se lo trascinava in giro per la stanza urlandogli nell’orecchio ogni dieci secondi. Se non fosse stato così su di giri si sarebbe reso conto subito di aver perso l’udito.  
I Grifondoro avevano vinto contro i Corvonero duecentocinquanta a quaranta, un risultato sconvolgente che aveva visto dieci goal spettacolari prima che Catchlove conquistasse il boccino d’oro.  
“La nostra voce fuori campo ci ha portato fortuna!”  
Sirius lanciò Remus nella calca con una spintarella sulla schiena e accennò col capo in direzione di James, poi lo seguì. “Parla di te!”  
Remus non poteva negare di essere su di giri. Non tanto per la sua imbarazzante performance quanto più per la vittoria schiacciante della sua squadra!  
“C’è casino,” commentò Sirius, affermando l’ovvio, “ti va un’incursione alla Torre di Astronomia?”  
Remus alzò un sopracciglio e si guardò attorno. L’istinto che con l’adrenalina ancora nelle vene superava in velocità la ragione. “No.”  
Sirius inclinò il viso su un lato e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Quell’istinto gli sbatté deciso contro i denti, bramoso di superare la barriera che costituivano e dire la prima cosa che gli passava per la testa. “No,” ripeté, lo scintillio negli occhi a donar loro una sfumatura più brillante, “devo riscattare la vittoria alla mia scommessa, no?”  
Di nuovo, il suo istinto rischiò di straripare in una verità che Remus non voleva ascoltare quando Sirius mollò quell’espressione confusa per una che non riuscì a decifrare. Sembrava che non vedesse l’ora di pagare pegno quando gli sorrise, abbassò la testa in una caricatura di un inchino e replicò piano: “adesso?”  
Remus annuì.  
“Come ti compiace.”  
  
Il secondo piano della Stamberga Strillante rifletteva il buio di una notte qualunque, gli schiamazzi lasciati ad estinguersi in cima alla Torre di Grifondoro.  
In quel ronzio, parente del calo drastico di adrenalina, Remus si chiese se non avesse commesso un errore.  
“Come mai qui?”  
Remus scrollò le spalle e si accomodò sul seggiolino accanto al pianoforte. Ogni volta che uno dei due smetteva di parlare, il silenzio si intrometteva imbarazzante a ricordar loro che avevano un conto da pagare.  
Remus si fece forza, affidandosi alla sicurezza che la sua vittoria gli aveva garantito. Aveva deciso quale sarebbe stato il suo premio alcune settimane prima, ma Sirius non aveva mai letto la lettera in cui glielo comunicava.  
“Lo sai suonare?”  
Remus annuì e la medicina contro il silenzio gli parve improvvisamente così facile da sintetizzare. Posò un dito sui tasti ossidati del pianoforte. Un mi acuto si disperse come fumo nella stanza.  
“Fammi sentire qualcosa.”  
Pensò a quando lo suonava prima delle trasformazioni. L’inquietudine umida che dettava il ritmo della sua melodia. Si posava sulle spalle e scivolava lungo le braccia incrinando il suono limpido a cui puntavano le sue dita. La paura lo faceva andare più veloce, le dita si accavallavano e mancavano i tasti giusti in favore di quelli che si infilavano assordanti in una canzone che non ne aveva bisogno.  
In quel momento, però, il suo polso era fermo, il residuo di quel mi acuto che si arcuava mogio in traiettorie sempre più ampie, fino a scomparire.  
Poi una melodia allegra riempì le pareti sinistre della Stamberga Strillante. Un contrasto vagamente angosciante che cercava in tutti i modi di mostrarsi per una promessa. Le dita scivolarono qualche volta sui tasti sbagliati, un sentore di cacofonia momentaneo, che non aveva nulla a che fare con gli orrori che quelle pareti avevano udito in tempi peggiori. Sirius rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, vagando per la stanza e scoprendola calma per la prima volta.  
 _Come mai qui?_  
Remus non ne aveva idea. Quando aveva capito che ci voleva qualcosa di diverso dalla Torre di Astronomia che li aveva legati indissolubilmente nel corso degli anni, non si era anche saputo spiegare cosa fosse cambiato.  
La musica si estinse, un silenzio più confortevole si fece strada tra i loro respiri.  
“Carina.”  
“Voglio che tu mi dica…” iniziò Remus, ignorandolo e sedendo ancora apparentemente calmo sullo sgabello del pianoforte. Sirius si voltò di scatto verso di lui, attento, “che cosa mi avresti fatto fare se avessi vinto tu.”  
Il suo cipiglio si sciolse in un sorriso. Distolse lo sguardo e cercò con gli occhi la finestra, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra piano, in riflessione.  
Remus lo trovò magnetico. Platonicamente magnetico, è ovvio.  
“Sei sicuro? Non ci guadagni niente.”  
“Posso scegliere di farlo, ma anche di evitarlo.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle e camminò fino al pianoforte, appoggiandosi quasi sulla tastiera e dando le spalle alla coda. Cercò gli occhi di Remus nella penombra. “Mi stai cedendo la tua vittoria?”  
“Guarda che ci guadagno eccome a sapere cosa volevi quando hai scommesso.”  
Sirius scosse la testa. “Sono passati due anni, è stato un investimento.”  
Remus sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Non ti avrei fatto fare niente. Avrei fatto io qualcosa.”  
“Non stai rispettando la richiesta!” Remus alzò la voce, una risata gli scappò dalle labbra. Rimbombò.  
“Te l’hanno mai detto che devi smettere di passare la palla agli altri?”  
La risata di Remus gli morì in gola. Il famoso piede in due scarpe della McGranitt tornò prepotente a fargli visita.  
“Hai vinto la scommessa, puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi e mi chiedi cosa avrei fatto io? Perché non rischi?” Sirius incrociò le braccia al petto e lo sfidò anche con uno sguardo.  
C’erano un milione di potenzialità allettanti, in quella vittoria.  
Cosa provava davvero per Regulus? Cosa aveva pensato, nello specifico, quando aveva deciso di scappare di casa e perché non era felice, ora che lo aveva fatto? L’avrebbe potuto costringere a fare tutti i suoi compiti per il resto dell’anno. Avrebbe potuto impedirgli di svegliarlo a orari improbabili. Avrebbe potuto reclamare il pieno potere sugli scherzi futuri o una scorta permanente di cioccolato. L’avrebbe potuto obbligare a farsi mettere un guinzaglio e uscire a Hogsmeade o addirittura a parlare come un lord ogni volta che si riferiva a lui. Miliardi di opzioni invitanti gli vorticavano in testa e Remus lo guardò negli occhi e sussurrò la cosa più autodistruttiva che gli passò per la testa. “Fai quello che avresti fatto se avessi vinto. Immagino non ci sia rischio più grande che accettare una delle tue strane idee senza potermi tirare indietro.”  
Sirius sbatté gli occhi. Un tempo infinito fatto di respiri muti.  
“Io non penso, prima di fare le cose” lo informò.  
“Falla finita e leviamoci questo dente.”  
Sirius annuì soltanto e non si mosse per qualche secondo. Il silenzio stava urlando, la luce fioca gli colpì un occhio, l’iride quasi bianca in un contrasto netto e vagamente inquietante col buio della pupilla, nessuna sfumatura che ne attenuasse l’impatto.  
Poi alzò una mano, se la portò vicino alla bocca e non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, quando ci sputò sopra. Remus alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Fallo.”  
La curiosità e una specie di elettrica impazienza lo dissuase dal porre domande inutili. Remus alzò una mano, ci sputò sopra e strinse quella di Sirius, proprio come avevano fatto due anni prima, con mille preoccupazioni in meno e consapevolezze diverse.  
“Sfido.”  
E, per la prima volta da quando quel gioco distorto era nato, Remus annuì.  
“Baciami.”  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò sorridere. Aveva sentito la tensione, aveva percepito una trepidazione da una meta dubbia, aveva riconosciuto il significato profondo di quel silenzio, ma aveva scelto di ignorare ognuna di queste cose. “Eh?”  
“Puoi non farlo, ovviamente.”  
E Remus capì che la sfida stava nella scelta. Sempre nella dannata scelta.  
Con la luce fioca, il vento che sibilava e un mondo di distanza tra loro e tutti gli altri, Remus non pensò al significato di quella situazione. Le linee di confine tra le cose erano decisamente più sfumate, labili abbastanza perché non dovesse chiedersi cosa distinguesse un bacio da una pacca su una spalla. Era semplicemente _naturale_ , ma era anche fortemente esclusivo. Non avrebbe sentito il sangue rombare nelle orecchie, non avrebbe concesso alle pause di diventare così pesanti, non si sarebbe sentito così nudo a suonare in quella tensione.  
Il motivo per cui quella patina aveva attecchito era che era stato Sirius a calarla. Ed era stato sempre lui a dare più spessore a quella sfida di quanto avesse fatto James alla festa di inizio anno.  
Fu con immensa soddisfazione che _scelse_ di sporgersi verso di lui e baciarlo, _scelse_ di alzarsi e facilitarsi le cose, _scelse_ di spingerlo con la schiena contro il coperchio del pianoforte e _scelse_ di saggiare le sue labbra con la lingua.  
Remus se ne riscoprì rapito. Platonicamente rapito, è ovvio.  
Ascoltò l’accordo stonato più melodioso sulla Terra, quando Sirius poggiò una mano sulla tastiera in cerca d’equilibrio.  
Lo schiocco delle loro labbra rimbombò tra le pareti martoriate e nelle orecchie di Remus.  
“Felice di aver recapitato il tuo premio,” commentò Sirius in un sussurro, allontanandolo piano con una mano sul petto e prendendo un unico respiro in più che riempì Remus d’orgoglio.  
“Hai abbandonato quella stronzata della _Tecnica_.”  
Sirius soffocò una risata nel naso, poi risalì con la mano fino al colletto della sua camicia e fece scivolare due dita oltre l’orlo. “Mi serviva?” domandò retorico, ma non lo guardò negli occhi. Sporse la testa di lato, invece, fissando un punto alle spalle di Remus. Con un verso pensieroso, tornò con lo sguardo su di lui, considerandolo come se fosse stato un enigma.  
“Che stai…”  
Remus fece per voltarsi, ma non concluse mai la frase. Con un colpo di reni – vagamente allusivo, secondo il suo modesto parere – Sirius lo spinse indietro e gli tappò la bocca con un bacio più urgente. Non ebbe più bisogno di voltarsi per ricordarsi che alle sue spalle c’era il letto sfondato e lurido della Stamberga Strillante.  
Non c’era _niente_ di platonico nel modo in cui si sentì Remus quando Sirius lo spinse con solerzia sul materasso.  
Ci affondò con un sospiro, pienamente cosciente di avergli dato una lama e avergli concesso di accoltellarlo. Ma Sirius lo baciò di nuovo, piano, una promessa al gusto di bugia, e si distrasse solo per sciogliere un bottone della sua camicia.  
Una mano di Remus gli bloccò il polso, ferma come non lo era stato il suo cervello.  
“Le ho viste un sacco di volte.”  
“È diverso” replicò Remus.  
“Esatto” Sirius cercò di liberare la mano, “è diverso.”  
E, a quanto pareva, limitarsi a ripetere le argomentazioni di Remus riuscì effettivamente a ribaltarle.  
Mollò la presa, lasciò cadere la testa sul tessuto ruvido del letto e _scelse_ di lasciar stare tutto, anche la resistenza.  
Il dubbio su quello che provava per lui finalmente sciolto come si fa con i nodi più facili: non lo sapeva e andava benissimo così.   
  
  
  



	23. Capitolo 21 - Titolo: la Mappa del Malandrino

  
  
SINGOLO - Data di rilascio: 6 aprile 1976; ore: 10:43   
  
“Hai fatto?”  
Sirius sbuffò e abbassò la testa su quella scatoletta infernale. Rialzò lo sportello con poca grazia ed esaminò l’interno avvilito.  
“Hai finito?”  
Ecco, quello era l’esatto tono che James riservava solo per le occasioni speciali, ovvero quelle in cui afferrava la sua amata corda e saltava sui nervi di Sirius.  
“Hai fi…”  
“Ti distruggo” ribatté Sirius, infilando due dita nel meccanismo e scuotendole nella speranza che qualcosa si muovesse. Alzò uno sguardo fulmineo a cercare gli occhi di Remus, poi tornò a concentrarsi sull’inferno fatto oggetto babbano. “Hai visto qualcosa che ti piace?”  
Remus non trasalì, non sgranò gli occhi, non perse un battito. Arrossì. “Coglione” mormorò.  
“Anche tu sei appassionato di oggetti babbani, Remus?” domandò Peter.  
“Ci puoi scommettere” e, proprio mentre Sirius se la spassava alla grande a spese del suo amico, un _click_ incoraggiante sancì il perfetto incastro dei componenti. “Sì!”  
“Hai finito?” James per poco non brillò di luce propria e Sirius annuì raggiante, poggiando la macchina fotografica sul cavalletto.  
“Okay, ascoltatemi, questa è una catena di montaggio.”  
“Questa è una fotografia,” lo corresse Remus, scuotendo la testa a braccia conserte.  
“Questa fotografia è una catena di montaggio. Voi vi mettete lì immobili, poi io premo il pulsante e volo verso di voi in un attimo.”  
James sgranò gli occhi e guardò la macchina fotografica come se fosse venuta direttamente da una navicella aliena. “Lei fa da sola?”  
Sirius annuì solenne. “Si chiama autoscatto.”  
“Straordinario.”  
“No!” Remus cercò un briciolo di comprensione negli occhi stupefatti dei suoi amici. Quella era una semplice macchina fotografica! “No, è _stra ordinario_ , invece. Vedete oggetti volare ogni giorno e vi stupite per questo?”  
“Oh, fidati, questa sorprenderà anche te.”  
Con una scrollata di spalle, Remus fu costretto a ridiscendere la collina dei giardini di Hogwarts e fermarsi sullo slargo erboso che aveva indicato Sirius. James e Peter lo seguirono voltandosi continuamente verso la macchina fotografica come se da un momento a un altro si fosse potuta trasformare in un drago venuto ad abbrustolirli.  
“Pronti?” strillò Sirius, da dietro il cavalletto.  
“Sì!” gridarono in coro i ragazzi, abbracciandosi stretti davanti al paesaggio scozzese di una primavera ancora blanda.  
Sirius armeggiò con qualche leva, si prese un attimo per mettere a fuoco, poi il muso della macchina si arrestò. Abbassò il dito da qualche parte sulla cima e corse loro incontro in un turbinio di mantello e capelli. La promessa di non travolgerli affidata al vento e alla clemenza inesistente della gravità.  
“Ahi!” si lamentò Peter, quando l’impatto lo costrinse a barcollare.  
“Fermi tutti!”  
E, per qualche secondo, nessuno si mosse.  
La magia babbana si spezzò quando Peter credette che cercare discretamente di muovere un piede e tornare in equilibrio fosse un’idea capace di accontentare i desideri di tutti. Si sbagliò, perché il suolo gli mancò sotto un piede, affondò in una pozza di fango e trascinò giù con sé tutti i suoi amici.  
“Non ci credo!”  
“Pete!” James si rialzò a sedere, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul viso. “Cosa diavolo…”  
“Be’, non era così che l’avevo immaginata…” Sirius si rialzò dal rovinoso insuccesso con un sorriso e una mano galante per aiutare Remus a tirarsi su. “Però avrei voluto farvi cadere!” si spazzolò il mantello con entrambe le mani e corse come un treno verso il cavalletto, seguito qualche metro addietro dai suoi amici. Una linguetta bianca li aspettava sul lato destro di quell’inferno babbano. Sirius la afferrò tra due dita e tirò con violenza.  
“M-ma l’ha rotta?”  
Remus ridacchiò e scosse la testa. “Si fa così.”  
James aggrottò la fronte incerto e si sporse oltre la spalla del suo amico. “Ma è bianca!”  
“Zitto e aspetta,” lo liquidò Sirius con un gesto sbrigativo della mano.  
Lentamente, i contorni di montagne e alberi si mostrarono sulla pellicola. Sembrava che una mano incerta si fosse messa a disegnare a matita, sporcando i suoi stessi limiti e ombreggiando tutt’attorno.  
“Stiamo davvero guardando un pezzo di carta da cinque minuti” fece loro notare James, ma nessuno smise di guardare la loro fotografia apparire pigra e a poco a poco sempre più nitida.  
“Ha finito.”  
“Io non vedo niente.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sollevò una linguetta lentamente, sbucciando una pellicola che James non aveva riconosciuto esserci.  
Quattro ragazzi sorridevano raggianti a una fotocamera lontana, immobili su uno sfondo di colline scozzesi. Poi, all’improvviso, una figura a sinistra mise un piede in fallo e trascinò giù i malcapitati.  
“Non ci credo…” Remus spalancò la bocca sconcertato. L’unico, in quella combriccola, che potesse comprendere l’innovazione. “Come diavolo l’hai modificata per adattarsi alle foto magiche?”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle nella tipica noncuranza della falsa modestia, poi cedette a un sorriso orgoglioso. “Segreto.” Si voltò verso James, che osservava la foto rapito, un sorriso affettuoso piantato in viso come se la loro storia fosse già diventata un ricordo. “Vuoi tenerla tu?”  
James alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le sopracciglia alzate e l’espressione colpita. Annuì energico e Sirius gli porse la foto.  
  
Quella sera stessa finirono tutte le cartucce e il tragitto che dalla Sala Comune portava ai dormitori fu sofferto come quello di una maratona.  
“Dammela.”  
“No.”  
“Sirius.”  
“Scordatelo, Jamie, questa” e sventolò una fotografia che ritraeva James e Lily insieme, un attimo prima che lei gli gridasse di lasciarla in pace, “la avrai soltanto quando ci sarai riuscito.”  
James sbuffò e cercò un accenno di comprensione nella clemenza del cielo sopra di lui. Gli arrivò alle spalle, invece, quando Remus vi ci assestò una pacca. “Andiamo, mi serve.”  
“A fare che?”  
“A farmi forza.”  
Sirius si fermò a metà scala a guardarlo. Un sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi che esitavano tra la fotografia e la faccia di James. “No. Sarà il premio per la tua sfida.”  
“Che sfida?”  
“Era una sfida, ricordi? Ti avevo sfidato a conquistare Lily in un mese. Dovresti più che altro ringraziarmi per la proroga.”  
“Oh, adesso vuoi anche passare per santo!”  
Peter si richiuse la porta del dormitorio alle spalle e lanciò uno sguardo solidale a Remus. Gli fu ricambiato con un’alzata d’occhi.  
“Io _sono_ un santo.”  
“E io sono Mago Merlino. Andiamo, dammi quella foto.”  
“Ora la vedi…” Sirius la sventolò ancora, provocatorio, “ora non la vedi più!” e la foto svanì nel nulla.  
“Wow.”  
“Sono un prestigiatore.”  
“Oppure un mago?” si intromise Remus, disfacendo il suo letto con un sorriso. “Sai, James, forse dovresti cambiare approccio.”  
L’imminente azzuffata serale fu posticipata per una coppia di occhiate di autentico scetticismo. “Che vuoi dire?”  
“Voglio dire,” Remus sospirò, i suoi sedici anni appesi leggeri a una maturità bordata d’ironia, “che _conquistare_ Lily non mi sembra una mossa astuta” considerò, enfatizzando il concetto che più gli pareva errato.  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e colse quell’occasione d’oro per saltare alle spalle di James. “Ma guarda un po’, abbiamo un Casanova” ironizzò.  
James impedì a Sirius di dargli ulteriormente fastidio spingendolo indietro e facendo sì che non portasse a termine il suo attacco infallibile: leccarlo. “Vai avanti.”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle. “Le hai chiesto di uscire, quante, tre volte?”  
Sirius scoppiò a ridere. “Magari! Almeno dieci.”  
“Esatto,” Remus annuì, “perché all’undicesima dovrebbe cambiare idea? Così la sfinisci soltanto. Non è una fortezza, James, non la devi conquistare” e mimò un paio di virgolette quando pronunciò l’ultima parola, “forse dovresti… corteggiarla?”  
“E come diavolo si fa?”  
“Non ascoltarlo.” Sirius iniziava a sentirsi il diavoletto sulla spalla del povero essere umano confuso. “Questa roba non ti serve e non funziona davvero.”  
“Questa _roba_ è ciò che separa un tipo elegante da un tipo come lui” ribatté Remus, allargando le braccia e accennando col capo in direzione di Sirius.  
“Guardalo! Sputa nel piatto in cui mangia.”  
Remus gli scoccò un’occhiata e il dormitorio sprofondò in un silenzio diverso per ognuno di loro: confuso per una metà, teso per l’altra. Poi James alzò la testa e aggrottò la fronte. “Che vuoi dire?”  
Sirius scosse il capo e fece schioccare la lingua, divertito. “Intendo che mi avete rubato _La Tecnica_.”  
“Io non l’ho mai usata,” si difese Remus, raccogliendo il guanto di quella sfida parallela.  
“Mi piacerebbe vederti provare” e Remus lasciò che avesse l’ultima parola solo perché giudicò l’occhiolino un po’ troppo esplicito e conosceva bene i problemi di Sirius a contenersi quando veniva provocato.  
“In definitiva, James, se non ottieni la sua stima non otterrai neanche una possibilità.”  
Il ragazzo alzò uno sguardo incerto su Remus. Andare in giro a chiedere a Lily di uscire era facile, significava non esporsi, non doversi impegnare per mantenere una conversazione. Contrariamente a quanto si credeva, sbandierare un sentimento in maniera così leggera ne celava le radici e il desiderio molto più del silenzio. Si voltò a guardare Sirius.  
“Remus la conosce meglio,” si limitò a rispondere lui, una scrollata di spalle e un’attenta noncuranza, “continuo a credere che sia stupido, ma forse c’è chi tiene davvero a certe cose.”  
Remus strinse le labbra, amareggiato e distrattamente consapevole, poi annuì con un’alzata di sopracciglia. “Già, ora dormiamo?”  
“Mh-mh,” James sembrava perso in una spirale di indecisione troppo tortuosa perché potesse restare al passo e Peter, rimasto a corto di opinioni durante tutta la durata della conversazione, si limitò ad annuire con uno sbadiglio.  
Sirius colse quel momento di stallo per attirare l’attenzione di Remus e indicare con un cenno del capo la porta, in una richiesta muta.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e mimò con le labbra un ‘ora?’ un po’ nervoso.  
Un altro cenno del capo verso la porta, un sorriso da piantagrane e Remus si ritrovò costretto a scrollare le spalle e annuire.  
“Buonanotte!” trillò James, poi tirò le tende del suo letto e fu imitato in un batter d’occhio da Peter.  
Con tutta la calma del mondo, Sirius si appropriò del mantello di James come se ci fosse stato scritto in realtà il suo nome sopra, afferrò Remus per il polso e lo trascinò giù dal letto.  
Mentre il freddo della Sala Comune e poi del castello superava il sottile strato di tessuto del suo pigiama e gli si insinuava nelle ossa, Remus percepì distintamente il sapore della stronzata in cui si era cacciato e si chiese quanto sarebbe durata prima di ridurre tutto a brandelli.  
“Dimmi.”  
Remus si guardò attorno disorientato e notò che Sirius non si era neanche voltato per parlargli, ma continuava a svoltare in corridoi che lui già non riconosceva più. “Non ho detto niente.”  
Il ragazzo si arrestò di colpo, inclinò il capo e si girò finalmente a guardarlo. “Lo senti questo ronzio?”  
Ah, ecco spiegato lo strano comportamento, finalmente era impazzito! “Che ronzio?”  
Sirius scosse la testa. “Il ronzio fastidioso di te che pensi. Smettila.”  
“Di pensare?”  
“Già.”  
Remus lo fissò per qualche secondo. “So che la cosa potrebbe sorprenderti, ma temo che sia fisicamente impossibile.”  
“Sicuro?” Bisognava dare a Sirius almeno un merito. Per quanto Remus sapesse che certe percezioni fossero soggettive, la maniera in cui abbassava il tono e cambiava sguardo in quelle occasioni era universalmente attraente.  
Esitò, prima di rispondere: “Sì.”  
Sirius rise; un rollio nella gola che era perfettamente indentico e al contempo diametralmente opposto a quello che emetteva quando James faceva una battuta o quando sua cugina ne diceva una particolarmente succulenta. “Io conosco un trucco per non farti pensare.”  
E Remus, malgrado le domande e i dubbi ancora pressanti come quelli che gli inondavano la testa a inizio anno, ricambiò il sorriso. “Davvero?”  
Sirius lo tirò per il polso che stava ancora stringendo e lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi, poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Vuoi vederlo?”  
“Aspetta.”  
Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò dal suo orecchio. Una domanda dipinta in faccia e nessuna intenzione di porla.  
“Non lo fai perché credi di farmi un favore, vero?”  
Il cipiglio tra le sue sopracciglia si accentuò. “Mi hai mai visto provare pietà per qualcuno che non rispetto?”  
Remus scosse la testa.  
“Figurati se proverei pietà per qualcuno che rispetto.” Il sorriso furbo di prima tornò a giocargli sulle labbra.  
Remus avrebbe voluto sommergerlo di domande, chiedergli, tanto per cominciare, cosa diavolo stessero facendo e perché. Invece lo spinse contro il muro di pietra di un corridoio qualunque e si decise a strappargli quel sorriso dalla faccia.  
A Sirius si mozzò il fiato in gola per il colpo, chiuse gli occhi anche prima che le labbra di Remus sfiorassero le sue e mille stelle gli esplosero dietro le palpebre quando finalmente lo baciò; un sapore dolcissimo e l’eccitazione che montava nello stomaco.  
“Alla fine di questo corridoio…” iniziò Sirius, le parole interrotte per altri baci e ansiti, “c’è uno stanzino.”  
“Che romantico” ribatté Remus, sarcastico, trascinandolo nel lussuosissimo ed esclusivo ripostiglio.  
“Preferisci Pete traumatizzato a vita?” Sirius ridacchiò, lasciando che il suo amico lo spogliasse. Le dita ancora incerte sotto il suo scrutinio.  
“Preferisco un Incantesimo Silenziatore.”  
“Mmh,” disse Sirius, in un mormorio pensieroso che mirava anche ad arrivare alle parti basse di Remus. A giudicare dall’impennata di irruenza, funzionò. “siamo temerari, Lupin.”  
“Siamo loquaci, Black.” Per tutta risposta, Remus gli tirò piano la testa all’indietro e vagò con le labbra sulla pelle liscia del collo. Sirius sibilò di piacere, quando lui mordicchiò, stuzzicandolo.  
“Se vuoi continuo a parlare,” sussurrò, gli occhi ancora incollati al soffitto e una mano che scivolava tra le gambe del suo amico.  
Lo sentì espirare sul suo collo, soffiare sulla pelle umida. Un respiro prolungato, due a scatti, pausa, un altro. L’aveva fatto anche la prima volta e tutte quelle successive. Sirius conosceva i segnali inconsci di Remus, prima che si arrabbiasse, che si intristisse, che sputasse fuori una battuta tagliente o che si trasformasse in un lupo. Adesso conosceva anche quelli intimissimi di quando perdeva il controllo. Abbassò la testa e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, poi mosse la mano e lo guardò increspare le sopracciglia dal piacere, labbra umide che avrebbe voluto mordere.  
Lo trovò intossicante e una parte di lui ne ebbe paura. Strangolò quel pensiero affinché non potesse più toccarlo, poi lo baciò.  
Un dubbio sulle labbra che Remus intercettò e travisò.  
  
  
TRACCIA 1 - FELPATO. _Data di rilascio: 9 aprile 1976; ore: 19:12_  
  
La stanza brillava della luce emessa da piccole lampade e gingilli luminosi sparsi ovunque. Le superfici di legno lucido aiutavano la sensazione persistente di venire accecati da quegli spilli di luce.  
Una grossa scrivania dominava la zona, la sua sedia semplice in legno le conferiva un’aria più umile. Proprio nell’angolo a sinistra, un’alzata di cristallo reggeva deliziosi biscotti con gocce di cioccolato, protetti da una campana del medesimo materiale.  
Remus ricordò l’ultima volta che era stato nell’ufficio della McGranitt. Era successo sette mesi prima e c’erano spezzoni del suo consiglio che ancora non quadravano, pezzi di informazioni che non era riuscito a rimettere insieme e che roteavano nel vuoto più totale della sua testa.  
Si sentiva un idiota.  
Un idiota che, tuttavia, aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e aveva _scelto_ di lanciarsi nella seconda cosa più caotica che gli era successa in quei sette mesi.  
Voltò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra e incontrò quello divertito di Sirius. Il ragazzo mosse impercettibilmente il capo e aggrottò la fronte, in un muto ma chiarissimo ‘tutto bene?’  
Remus annuì per rassicurarlo e si arrese alla realtà dei fatti: era il re dell’autosabotaggio.  
E a dimostrarlo era venuta, lampante, a presentarsi la situazione in cui si trovava.  
“Ricordami dove hai trovato quest’idea?” Peter si aggirò diffidente per l’ufficio della professoressa come se le pareti avessero potuto prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro e bruciarlo vivo.  
“I babbani, ragazzi.” Sirius si accucciò in un angolo della stanza e infilzò un riquadro di carta igienica a strappo su un aggeggio basso e sottile dalla funzione ignota, poi cominciò a srotolarlo e a farne cadere buona parte ai suoi piedi, “sono una miniera d’oro.”  
James ridacchiò e si mise subito a lavoro all’altro capo della stanza, seguito da presso da Peter.  
Remus, con il suo rotolo di carta igienica in mano e una domanda insistente piantata sotto la lingua sul perché diavolo non stessero studiando, vicini ai G.U.F.O. com’erano, sospirò rassegnato e cercò un punto da cui iniziare a conciare l’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt per le feste.  
Oh, che maniera sublime di ringraziarla per l’attenzione e l’empatia mostrata nei suoi confronti!  
Dopo soli cinque minuti di srotolare ininterrotto, metà dei pochi metri quadri dell’ufficio era stata coperta dal bianco soave e limpido della carta igienica. Un autentico faro di eleganza, secondo il modesto parere di Remus.  
Il piano era filato liscio e senza intoppi. Avevano visto la professoressa McGranitt lasciare il suo ufficio e, pochi secondi dopo, erano sgattaiolati all’interno senza lasciare tracce, silenziosi come solo quattro adolescenti armati di carta igienica sapevano essere.  
“Sarà assolutamente spettacolare,” mormorò James, sepolto da qualche parte sotto la sua stessa creazione. Dal tono trasognato, Remus temette che il suo amico fosse ufficialmente impazzito. In effetti, sussurri sognanti a parte, Remus credeva davvero che sarebbe stato _assolutamente spettacolare_. Era un classico intramontabile, da apprezzare per l’immediatezza e la semplicità. In un certo modo contorto, era fiero dei loro scherzi. Sapevano destreggiarsi alla perfezione tra malefatte semplici come quella e marchingegni complicati da maestri.  
“Sarà davvero spettacolare” si ritrovò a concordare lui, un sorriso furbo ad alzargli un angolo della bocca.  
La magia si spezzò proprio allora.  
Sirius mise il piede in fallo, il che significa in una striscia di carta sospesa che evidentemente aveva creduto meno tesa. Cadde rovinosamente sul pavimento dell’ufficio, trascinandosi addosso la lampada, il mappamondo – purtroppo fatto di ferro – a cui la carta si appoggiava e, per effetto domino, tre tomi di Trasfigurazione. Perfino una cassettiera ondeggiò, pericolosamente vicina a cadere. L’imprecazione che ne scaturì fu ai limiti del legale e nessuno se ne lamentò per pura solidarietà.  
“Oggetti che cadono e parolacce sono la forma migliore di silenzio, in effetti,” scherzò James, avvicinandosi al suo amico e porgendogli una mano. Ogni scricchiolio del legno, a quel punto, non sembrava più minacciare di farli scoprire.  
“Vorrei vedere te, idiota” si lamentò Sirius, alzando l’oggetto più pericoloso che gli fosse caduto addosso: non il mappamondo di ferro, ma il manuale di Trasfigurazione.  
“Discreto come un cane che abbaia a un gatto” lo prese in giro James, ancora. Sirius afferrò la sua mano e fece leva per tirarsi su.  
“Be’, tecnicamente io e Minnie…”  
“Ammiro il tuo passo felpato.”  
“Smettila.”  
Remus, che era beatamente tornato a srotolare la sua carta igienica, si voltò per un’occhiataccia. “Se per i signori Ramoso e Felpato non è di troppo disturbo, dovremmo svignarcela prima che ci becchino con un ufficio incartato e i rotoli fra le mani.”  
Sirius aprì la bocca per protestare sulla questione ‘soprannome improbabile e troppo sarcastico per la sua dignità in frantumi’, ma fu interrotto da Peter. “Non ci provare, ha ragione. Non finirò in detenzione con i G.U.F.O. alle porte solo perché tu devi lamentarti.”  
Con un sorriso rassegnato, Sirius e James sospirarono in coro e afferrarono un amico a testa, separandosi per svignarsela al più presto, ma comunque con moderato stile.  
Remus udì distrattamente James chiedere a Peter se fosse riuscito a trasfigurare una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario in una splendida donzella. Poi fu distratto dal braccio di Sirius sulle sue spalle e un sussurro all’orecchio: “Sai, so essere molto silenzioso, se devo.”  
Il ragazzo si prese del tempo per aggrottare le sopracciglia e guardarlo storto, mentre attraversavano la porta dell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt. “Tu non sei silenzioso. Mai.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli sorrise complice, lanciandosi un’occhiata alle spalle e accertandosi che Peter e James fossero fuori portata d’orecchio. “Sai che voglio dire…”  
“Sì,” tentennò Remus, con misurato scetticismo, “sì, so cosa intendi. E non sei silenzioso, _Felpato_. L’altra volta hai rovesciato un secchio nello stanzino, quella successiva un intero scaffale di fiale puzzolenti e non sto accennando ad altri tipi di...”  
“Sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo.”  
Remus rise.  
“E non mi piace quel soprannome!”  
“Ormai è tardi, ti si è incollato addosso.”  
Sirius si lanciò un’altra occhiata accorta alle spalle e due avanti: non voleva una detenzione neanche lui, in quel periodo dell’anno.  
“C’è un’altra cosa che vorrei incollata addosso…”  
“Fottiti” ribatté Remus, abbastanza fermo da risultare convincente.  
Sirius lasciò cadere il braccio dalla sua spalla e capì di aver creato un mostro nel momento in cui Remus gli strizzò l’occhio.  
Remus.  
Che gli faceva un occhiolino.  
Il mondo si stava decisamente prendendo gioco di lui.  
  
  
TRACCIA 2 - CODALISCIA. Data di rilascio: 13 marzo 1976; Ore: 7:26  
  
“Non lo so, mi sembra un po’ estremo!”  
Remus era impresentabile.  
E lo sapeva benissimo.  
Chi diavolo finiva, cinque minuti dopo aver aperto gli occhi, con una sola manica di maglione infilata nel posto giusto, un barattolo trasparente colmo fino all’orlo di un denso liquido giallino e metà dei capelli appiccicati alla fronte?  
Lui, ecco chi. Lui.  
“A me sembra divertente.”  
“A me sembra che tu qui non ti sia sporcato le mani.”  
Sirius si colpì il petto, offeso come se Remus gli avesse insultato la collezione di vinili e le riviste musicali. “Io ce li ho procurati.”  
“Non capisco perché debba farlo io!”  
“Perché è più divertente” fu la risposta semplice di James. Peccato che fosse carente in fatto di esaustività. “E perché adesso hai sedici anni!”  
Remus sospirò e scese a patti con il suo destino. Era effettivamente divertente, ma ammetterlo sarebbe stato un colpo mortale alla sua autorità in quella banda di scalmanati.  
Spazientito, si liberò del maglione inutile che stava indossando per metà e stappò quell’intruglio innominabile che teneva tra le mani. Nell’istante preciso in cui lo fece, un olezzo terribile si riversò nel dormitorio.  
“Apri la finestra,” ordinò James a Sirius, coprendosi il viso con una mano e stringendo gli occhi.  
“Ma non erano sottovuoto per preservarli dalla decomposizione?”  
“Penso sia l’odore di questa roba,” suggerì Remus, indicando la sostanza giallina in cui erano immersi i famosi cervelli di topo che Sirius aveva gentilmente assegnato ciascuno ad un barattolo, qualche mese prima. “Sì, decisamente. Non ho idea di cosa sia.”  
“Pipì di lumaca?” tentò James.  
“Sperma di pipistrello?”  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia dal disgusto, “grazie, un’immagine idilliaca.”  
Sirius annuì magnanimo.  
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Remus effettivamente annusò l’interno del barattolo. “Aspetta, è davvero sperma di pipistrello?”  
“Guarda che ero serio.”  
“Che schifo” commentò James, malcelando un mezzo sorriso.  
Remus sospirò e, attento a mantenere dritto il barattolo che reggeva in una mano, appoggiò l’altra sulla cima delle coperte di Peter. Gliele tirò via lentamente, non che servisse alcun tipo di delicatezza per non svegliarlo, poi lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento a James e Sirius e rovesciò sperma di pipistrello e cervello di topo nel letto del ragazzo.  
Ecco, forse quello era il genere di cosa che riusciva a svegliare anche uno come Peter.  
“L’ha fatto!” trillò James, esaltato al massimo.  
Peter fece il grosso errore di sbadigliare e di passarsi una mano appiccicosa e puzzolente sugli occhi.  
I tre amici gemettero dal disgusto contemporaneamente.  
“Ma che roba…”  
Peter aprì gli occhi piano, un po’ del conservante naturale appiccicato sulle ciglia a ostacolarlo. Mise a fuoco le facce da schiaffi dei suoi amici, la loro trepidazione, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso e percepì distrattamente la pelle che tirava laddove le sublimi secrezioni del pipistrello si stavano asciugando.  
“Che schifo” commentò poi, il tono stanco rimasto inalterato alla vista di una struttura rosa simmetrica sospettosamente simile a un cervello di topo. Peter aveva mantenuto una calma invidiabile. La mancanza di guaiti, versi mozzi, piagnucolii di qualunque genere era sorprendentemente deludente.  
Poi, però, Peter lo notò. A dire il vero lo annusò, prima di notarlo.  
“Ragazzi…” iniziò, la consapevolezza profonda che si faceva strada piano tra le sue sopracciglia, mentre si alzava a sedere con uno scatto e si guardava attorno.  
“Pete,” Sirius sorrise, lo sguardo che cadeva con un indizio sulla mano destra di Remus. Peter non fu tanto stupido da non seguirlo.  
“Ve lo chiederò con calma.”  
“Spara, Pete,” James abbassò il capo incalzandolo.  
“Che roba è questo liquido?” e quello – _oh, quello_ – sì che era uno squittio.  
Remus si schiarì la voce, l’ombra di un sorriso che si appoggiava discreta sulla curva delle labbra. “Potremmo definirlo un particolare prodotto finale della stimolazione di specifiche ghiandole di chirotteri adibite alla riproduzione.”  
Peter sollevò un sopracciglio, perso in quel marasma di parole che avevano esattamente la funzione di confonderlo.  
“Un pipistrello ci ha dato dentro,” tradusse Sirius e allora Peter ebbe un momento di contemplazione sconcertata del risultato del pipistrello che ci dava dentro spalmato su di lui e un momento successivo in cui radunò quella sostanza con le mani e si alzò dal letto per attaccare.  
“NO!”  
“Lupin, tu me l’hai versata addosso!”  
“No, aspetta, possiamo spiegare!” Sirius alzò entrambe le mani e si interpose tra Remus e Peter. Lui sembrò fermarsi, una mano ancora sollevata che colava liquido sul pavimento e un sopracciglio alzato per invitarlo a continuare... e a dosare sapientemente le sue parole, tra l’altro.  
“Questo è un trattamento di bellezza.”  
Il sopracciglio di Peter si abbassò all’istante, seccato. “Questa è una presa in giro.”  
“No, no, guarda,” Sirius raccolse la soluzione dalle dita di Peter e, prima che il ragazzo potesse difendersi, gli spiaccicò una mano in faccia. “Vedi, rende la pelle liscia liscia.”  
Per tutta risposta Peter si avventò su di lui e Sirius fu veloce a saltellare per il dormitorio e sfuggire al suo attacco.   
“Pete, avanti, ti abbiamo portato il cervello di topo per invitarti a conservarti, a prenderti cura di te! Vedi che con…” incespicò, per poco non fu raggiunto da Peter mentre cadeva, “Vedi che con questo trattamento di bellezza ti faremo venire la coda liscia come il culetto di un bambino!”  
“Ti ammazzo!”  
“Una Codaliscia!” rincarò la dose James, praticamente intoccato accanto alla finestra.  
“Andiamo, Codaliscia, lasciati aiutare.”  
“Ultime parole?”  
“Pace” pronunciò Sirius, alzando entrambe le mani di nuovo e arrestandosi di colpo. Peter non poté che ubbidire per riflesso naturale davanti a tutta quella solennità. “È solo aceto misto a qualche altra schifezza.”  
Remus e James alzarono un sopracciglio e parlarono contemporaneamente. “Cosa?”  
“È più divertente se tutti credete che sia sperma di pipistrello.”  
Peter lasciò cadere le mani. La prospettiva che fosse ‘aceto misto a qualche altra schifezza’ evidentemente più facile da digerire, dato che il più puro sollievo gli si dipinse in viso alla notizia. “E allora perché ce l’hai detto comunque?”  
Sirius sorrise, inclinando la testa su un lato. “Perché è ancor più divertente lasciarvi nel dubbio, Codaliscia.”  
E, a quel punto, la sostanza giallina che teneva conservati i cervelli di topo di Hogwarts, per Peter, James e Remus, poteva venire da un pipistrello come da una bottiglia d’aceto.  
Rabbrividendo, Peter scosse la testa, agguantò un asciugamano e si diresse senza dire una parola a fare una doccia.  
James attese congelato per qualche secondo. La rapidità con cui si erano svolte le cose ancora troppo elevata per essere registrata in un battito di ciglia. “Quindi… Era aceto o no?”   
“Temo che non lo saprai mai.”  
  
  
TRACCIA 3 - RAMOSO. _ Data di rilascio: 16 aprile 1976; ore: 6:17_  
  
Un gemito da qualche parte nella Stamberga Strillante, il suono di un respiro lento e regolare. Strisce di luce calda si infilavano dove potevano tra le persiane. James la fissò ondeggiare fievole, calma, bagnandogli l’occhio e la guancia destri col tepore dell’alba.  
Troppo presto.  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, pianissimo, un sapore di stantio in bocca che sperò di non aver avuto durante il suo incontro ravvicinato con Emmeline Vance. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, nel tentativo di raschiare via il saporaccio. Finì soltanto per espanderlo.  
“Non dormi?” Sirius gli si affiancò con uno sbadiglio. Se avesse avuto un tazza di caffé fumante in mano e una vestaglia gli sarebbe sembrato sua maestà del Regno di Nessuno. O un pensionato coi sogni di vetro.  
“Ho troppo sonno per dormire.” James si lasciò contagiare dallo sbadiglio del suo amico. Gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi, constatò la presenza di graffi e ferite superficiali e scrollò le spalle. “Non devi sempre farti così male.”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Dà più retta a me che a voi.”  
E James sapeva bene quanto avesse ragione.  
Se c’era una persona a cui Remus non dava mai retta era Sirius. E forse Bertha Jorkins, nei tempi in cui spettegolava ancora per la scuola.  
Ma la luna gli cambiava la struttura ossea come la fiducia. L’affinità veniva alla luce nella forma scomoda di orecchie a punta e code a ciuffo, ansiti canini e senso dell’olfatto notevolmente sviluppato. Le loro personalità diametralmente opposte scendevano a compromessi per una notte a mostrare a entrambi che potevano essere uguali, che lo erano per forza, se tutto il mondo li vedeva per una condizione e un cognome quando erano molto di più.  
“Comunque io mi diverto sempre da matti,” confessò James, un sorriso che cresceva di pari passo alla voglia inspiegabile di avere una tazza di caffè tra le mani e comportarsi davvero come il fratello di sua maestà del Regno di Nessuno.  
“Le corna ti donano.”  
“Non sono corna,” si lamentò James, roteando gli occhi. Con quella facevano precisamente _millemila_ volte che glielo ricordava.  
Sirius ridacchiò piano, attento a non svegliare Remus, che chissà dove aveva trovato la serenità per addormentarsi. “Come le devo chiamare? Capillari ossei? Diramature?” E si avventò con entrambe le mani sulla testa di James, grattando i capelli ingestibili e pregando nel nome di ogni grande mago sepolto che conoscesse di non fare la conoscenza di pidocchi. Fu fortunato.  
“Finiscila!”  
“Rami di alberi secolari?” Il buon proposito del silenzio abbandonato per una sana scazzottata. “Di’ un po’, Ramoso, come ci si sente a essere un alberello? Le palle dove le appendi?”  
“Questa volta ti faccio nero” ribatté James, sorridendo e rispondendo attaccandolo alle braccia, per costringerlo a togliergli le mani dalla testa.  
“Ci sono nato, idiota.”  
“Grazie, ragazzi.” Una voce ovattata li costrinse a fermarsi. I ragazzi si voltarono di scatto, la bocca spalancata dal dispiacere a farli sembrare più pesci morti che mortificati. Remus si passò una mano sugli occhi e sbadigliò.  
“Scusa.” James sollevò un angolo della bocca, colpevole.  
“Davvero, Sirius?” continuò Remus, indisturbato. Se ne avesse avuto la forza avrebbe sorriso. “Ramoso? Che razza di soprannome è? L’avresti potuto chiamare ‘cornuto’!”  
James e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata complice, poi ribatterono insieme: “Non sono corna!”  
Remus scosse la testa, annoiato e James aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ti va se ti aiutiamo a spostarti sul letto?”  
“No, voglio stare a terra.”  
Sirius rise. “Non vuoi neanche una copertina?”  
“Oh, la copertina!” gridò James. Era un miracolo che Peter non si fosse svegliato.  
“No.”  
“Oh cielo, la copertina!” continuò il ragazzo, il tono acuto motivato unicamente da un cervello delle dimensioni di una nocciolina.  
Prima che Remus potesse giurare di ucciderli alla prossima luna, James si affrettò a raccattare una coperta e Sirius si ritrasformò veloce come un razzo in un cane e si diresse a passo baldanzoso – cosa che generalmente fa apparire i cani parecchio ridicoli – verso il suo amico, acciambellandosi proprio sotto il suo braccio.  
“James,” si lamentò Remus, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre lui gli si avvicinava con la promessa non solo di stendergli la coperta addosso, ma di rimboccargliela. “Non sei la mia fottuta balia.”  
“Linguaggio, Lupin” scherzò, comportandosi esattamente come una balia.  
“Non lo fai neanche per pietà! Lo fai solo per prendermi in giro!”  
Sirius, decidendo che era stato ignorato per troppo tempo, gli leccò una mano per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Quel giorno imparò che gli scappellotti facevano male anche ai cani.  
  
  
TRACCIA 4 - LUNASTORTA. _Data di rilascio: 24 aprile 1976; ore: 9:12_  
  
Due secondi. Al massimo, volendo del tutto esagerare, James poteva arrivare a tre. Quello era il tempo di cui necessitava il suo cervello per _capire_ di essere un cervello e riconoscere la linea di confine sottile ma inflessibile tra sonno e veglia.  
Allo stesso modo, due erano i secondi – e volendo esagerare non si arrivava neanche a tre – di cui necessitava il cervello di James per concepire l’irritazione nei confronti di Sirius.  
“Buongiorno, tesoro.”  
James individuò la posizione della sua voce e si voltò a dargli le spalle con un grugnito.  
“Ho detto...” Sirius prese fiato e il ragazzo fu costretto a scendere a patti con l’idea che si fosse avvicinato “ _buongiorno, tesoro_.”  
“Va’ a farti fottere.”  
Una curvatura nel materasso fece notare a James, con suo sommo rammarico, che il letto aveva un nuovo passeggero. “Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa seria” continuò Sirius, incurante dell’offesa. “Anche Pete è sveglio.”  
“Pete è sveglio?” biascicò James, un’espressione corrucciata iniziava a lavargli via il sonno dagli occhi. “Ma è sabato!”  
“Te l’ho detto che era una cosa seria.”  
Con un sospiro, James si mise a sedere. Abbatté una mano sul comodino e la guardò atterrare proprio sulla montatura degli occhiali. Nonostante il colpo, il nodo alle sopracciglia non si sciolse, anzi si intensificò quando la sua vista tornò completamente operativa. Solo allora parlò. “Allora?”  
“Abbiamo perso Remus.”  
Certo, avevano perso Remus.  
Una scuola fatta di dormitori, Sale Comuni, scale invincibili, una dannata Foresta Proibita e incantesimi di protezione… e _loro_ avevano _perso Remus_. Con un’occhiata al letto dell’amico, James constatò che era effettivamente vuoto. Sirius seguì il suo sguardo e annuì come se avesse passato l’intera mattinata a collezionare indizi.  
“Proprio così. Persissimo.”  
James sospirò e notò Peter raggiungerli sul suo letto. Il ragazzo si passò una mano sugli occhi e sbadigliò sonoramente. James suppose che fosse stato tirato giù dal letto anche lui non più di un minuto prima. “Si sarà svegliato presto.”  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio. “Primo. Stiamo parlando di Remus. Secondo. Da quanto pensi che sia sveglio io?”  
James scosse la testa e cedette al primo sorriso della giornata. “Sei un maniaco.”  
Sirius si fece scorrere una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla. Provocò un’alzata d’occhi. “Solo _vivace_ , Jamie.”  
“Magari avrà passato la notte fuori.”  
“Ho cercato di dirglielo anch’io.”  
Sirius scosse la testa e sospirò. “E dove?”  
Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante. Il peso delle responsabilità di un adulto che si posava scherzoso sulle spalle di James. “Lo sai come nascono i bambini?”  
Il contatto si ruppe, Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Avanti, davvero non trovi strano che non ci sia?”  
“Guarda che sono serio. Ti ricordi l’episodio dell’ _Amortentia_ a inizio anno? Remus ha sentito l’odore di qualcuno.”  
E, a quel punto, il divario tra le cose che James non sapeva e quelle che Sirius aveva vissuto sulla sua _pelle_ assunse i tratti di una voragine.  
Sirius ci aveva pensato così poco, all’ _Amortentia_ e le sue maledizioni, che aveva finito per dimenticare quello che all’epoca era stato un siparietto comico, una parentesi interessante sull’alone di mistero che erano i sentimenti positivi che sapeva provare Remus Lupin. Ma adesso che le cose tra loro non erano cambiate, neanche per idea, ma si erano… evolute? – ecco, non sapeva cosa pensare.  
Ora, Sirius aveva una certa alta opinione di se stesso e delle sue abilità di seduttore, ma era effettivamente troppo anche per lui sostenere con assoluta certezza che Remus avesse sentito il _suo_ , di odore?  
In fin dei conti era stato lui a sfidarlo a baciarlo, lui a spingerlo sul letto della Stamberga Strillante, sempre lui a chiedergli una distrazione quando pensare diventava una prospettiva troppo prossima a concretizzarsi, negli ultimi mesi. E il modo in cui il loro rapporto non era _cambiato_ ma si era _evoluto_ , gli era sempre sembrato casuale, forse addirittura naturale e insignificante. Remus non aveva mai fatto niente per manifestare un qualche più profondo e bruciante desiderio.  
Eppure…  
 _“Puzzo?” Sirius alzò un braccio e si annusò, poi scrollò le spalle come se la sua eventuale puzza fosse stata un problema con cui dovevano fare i conti gli altri._  
 _“No, lo sento e basta, fa parte del pacchetto del_ piccolo problema peloso _, come vi piace chiamarlo.”_  
 _“Che odore ho?”_  
 _“Buono.”_  
E, invece di una realizzazione, un’epifania inaspettata che gli mostrasse tutto quello che non sapeva, Sirius aggrottò la fronte e non ci capì assolutamente niente.  
Tutto ciò che percepì, a un livello di consapevolezza troppo fievole perché potesse prenderne coscienza, fu la lama affilata e amara dell’odio immotivato che provò per la persona sconosciuta di cui Remus aveva sentito l’odore, tra i fumi dell’ _Amortentia_ del professor Lumacorno.  
“Sai chi è?” domandò Peter, l’esitazione che gli faceva saltellare lo sguardo tra quello di Sirius e quello di James.  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Codaliscia.”  
James si strinse nelle spalle e ridacchiò. “Ad ogni modo” iniziò, facendo sgusciare i piedi via dalle coperte e cercando le pantofole nascoste da qualche parte nel porcile del pavimento, “ieri ha detto che avrebbe studiato fino a tardi. Tre Galeoni che si è addormentato in Sala Comune. Ci tiene ai suoi G.U.F.O. e manca poco.”  
  
Cinque minuti dopo, Remus dormiva beatamente sui libri e James aveva tre Galeoni in più.  
“Buongiorno, tesoro.” Sirius si avvicinò di soppiatto all’amico e gli poggiò una mano tra i capelli. Osservò le sue dita affondare nell’oro e si convinse del fatto che facesse lo stesso effetto che faceva con gli altri.  
“Ma la smetti?” si lamentò James.  
“Ma sono gentile!”  
“Sei inquietante” lo corresse, un sorriso furbo si allargava sul viso come cerchi nell’acqua. Sirius lo ignorò.  
“È mattino, raggio di sole.”  
Remus deglutì a vuoto e strinse gli occhi. “Va’ a farti fottere.”  
James sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, poi sorrise come un matto e sommerse Sirius in una cascata di gomitate spiritose. “L’ha detto anche lui!”  
“Coglione” aggiunse Remus in un mormorio, gli occhi ancora serrati ma un sorriso sardonico che strisciava già sulle labbra.  
“Molto meglio del mio.” James si strinse nelle spalle e accettò la sconfitta con una disinvoltura che non gli si leggeva spesso sui lineamenti. “Remus, ci chiedevamo che odore avesse per te l’ _Amortentia_ che abbiamo incrociato a inizio anno.”  
“O il profumo.” Sirius rimpianse la sua correzione mentre questa già viaggiava nella sua gola. Significava almeno cento supposizioni a cui non voleva e non avrebbe pensato. James, però, aveva alzato un sopracciglio e Sirius seguì l’infallibile tattica che prendeva il nome di ‘se dici la cosa sbagliata, continua a ripeterla fino a convincere gli altri che sia giusta’. “Oppure il profumo, sai, potrebbe essere un profumo.  
Il sopracciglio di James si arcuò ulteriormente e Sirius ricordò che con questa tattica aveva conquistato soltanto detenzioni più durature.  
“Magari la puzza.”  
“O magari” Sirius prese tempo, le pause solenni tipiche solo dei saggi e degli idioti, “il _profumo_.”  
“Allora? L’ _Amortentia_ , Lupin. Vogliamo saperlo.”  
Su questo, almeno, convenivano. Sirius voleva saperlo, _disperatamente_ , e magari spaccare la faccia a chiunque fosse talmente attraente e interessante da riuscire a conquistare uno come-  
Remus schiuse un occhio malvolentieri e alzò il busto finalmente, sgranchendosi la schiena con un gemito. “Va’ a farti fottere anche tu” sussurrò a James, un’occhiata per nulla divertita e sciupata dal dolore che dormire in una posizione scomoda per ore gli aveva procurato.  
“Siamo di malumore” constatò il ragazzo, fissando il ponte degli occhiali più su sul naso. Lanciò un’occhiata rapida a Sirius, senza muovere la testa. Gli fu ricambiata in tempo reale e con un sogghigno.  
“Si potrebbe dire che ci siamo svegliati con la _luna_ storta.”  
Remus sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Una luna praticamente rovesciata” gli diede corda James.  
“Stortissima!”  
“Così storta che potremmo definirci _re_ delle lune storte.”  
Sirius allargò le braccia, raccolse la forza e impattò contro il tavolino della Sala Comune, rovesciando libri e spostando oggetti in malo modo. “Facciamo largo al signor Lunastorta!”  
James mise le mani attorno alla bocca e benedisse i ragazzi con il migliore suono di sirena amplificato che riuscì a imitare.  
L’espressione di Remus non cambiò, si limitò unicamente ad alzarsi, fissare il tavolino storto con occhi vacui e a lasciarsi trascinare dal cataclisma che sapevano diventare i suoi amici anche al mattino.  
“Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare, signor Lunastorta!”  
“C’è un motivo per cui parlate al plurale da più o meno cinque minuti?” si intromise Peter. Sembrava che un autobus si fosse accanito sulla sua faccia, ma neanche la stanchezza di un risveglio traumatico gli avrebbe impedito di tentare di diluire l’entusiasmo dei suoi amici.  
“L’hai appena fatto anche tu, Pete. ‘Parlate’ _è_ al plurale’.”  
Remus alzò su Sirius uno sguardo tutto sopracciglia aggrottate e confusione. “L’hai detto davvero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Forse…” Remus si sporse nella sua direzione, il naso che solleticava il collo di Sirius a tempo col suo respiro “forse dovresti smetterla di usare la bocca per parlare.”   
Il solo segno che Sirius avesse ricevuto il messaggio non fu un sollevamento repentino di sopracciglia o un irrigidimento inspiegabile, bensì un’inspirazione più profonda, a cui seguì un sussurro: “Ho _davvero_ creato un mostro.”  
E _Lunastorta_ cedette alla prima risata della giornata.  
  
  
TRACCIA BONUS - LA MAPPA DEL MALANDRINO  
  
James, nella sua breve vita, non aveva mai avuto un figlio, ma se l’orgoglio che si provava quando lo si vedeva per la prima volta aveva quella forma, sperò di averne uno presto.  
Remus posò la piuma sullo scrittoio, al lato della mappa, ed espirò pesantemente. Il terrore di macchiare la pergamena di inchiostro aveva rischiato di non lasciargli più liquidi da sudare. “Bene.”  
“Credo di essermi innamorato.”  
Peter ridacchiò. “Non è finita. James, ti sei allenato con l’incantesimo Homunculus, vero?”  
“Come se l’avessi inventato” garantì lui, la sicurezza che vacillava da qualche parte tra le sopracciglia.  
Le luci del dormitorio erano soffuse, la speranza brillava accecante nei loro occhi, mentre James puntava calmo la bacchetta contro la mappa, tra i respiri tesi di un silenzio sospeso. Quando la sua voce, seria e misurata, pronunciò l’incantesimo, l’aria vibrò di trepidazione, paura e cuori che battevano all’impazzata.  
James tentò di non pensare a quella volta in cui la piantina grezza della sua casa segnalava la presenza di sua madre tra i cespugli o a quando aveva visto suo padre lanciarsi presumibilmente dalla finestra del secondo piano. Fissò lo sguardo sulla mappa e sperò con tutto se stesso che quel bagliore rosso che l’aveva avvolta fosse la luce magnifica del successo.  
Poi l’atmosfera si ruppe, la pergamena intricata riposava come un pezzo di carta qualunque sullo scrittoio.  
“Ho fatto una copia, comunque” sussurrò Remus, sorridendo furbo.  
Sirius grugnì. “Se ha funzionato va bruciata, Lupin.”  
“Allora inizia già a bruciarla.” Era proprio un bisogno innato, per James, quello di sentirsi il re del mondo.  
Con mani tremanti, ignorando i commenti inutili dei suoi amici, Peter allungò una mano verso la mappa e alzò l’aletta che la teneva chiusa. Un intrico di corridoi e stanze si mostrò in tutta la sua abbondanza di accuratezza e inchiostro scuro.  
“Oh. Fottimi.”  
James sogghignò, l’orgoglio che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. “Quando vuoi, Black.”  
Sirius passò una mano sull’inchiostro secco, appena dietro i puntini che segnalavano i movimenti delle persone che solcavano i terreni di Hogwarts.  
Aveva funzionato.  
“Chi c’è in Sala Comune?” domandò Peter, sfogliando gli strati di pergamena della mappa e trovando da solo ciò che cercava. “Mary, Marlene e Lily.”  
Sirius si fiondò fuori dalla porta come se la sua forma canina avesse appena sentito odore di biscotto e si affrettò a dare un’occhiata.  
“Tutto bene?” Marlene alzò un sopracciglio biondo e lo osservò premersi sconcertato le mani sulla bocca. “Devi vomitare?”  
“Marlene, Lily, Mary.” Le ragazze lo guardarono con la stessa faccia che dovevano avere i vicini del dottor Frankenstein quando lo vedevano andare a fare spese di cadaveri. “Io vi amo.”  
“Sei molto gentil…”  
Ma Sirius era già già corso di sopra, urlando una serie di parolacce irripetibili e allargando le braccia come avrebbe fatto se fosse stato capace di giocare a quidditch e avesse anche vinto il torneo.  
“Impressionante, Ramoso,” si complimentò Remus, assestandogli una pacca su una spalla e curiosando tra i fogli di pergamena.  
“Rispettabili lupi, piccoli lord diseredati e... Peter” annunciò James, con un sorriso che avrebbe richiesto minuti e minuti di scalpello per essergli sottratto, “sono lieto di annunciare che il castello impossibile da mappare è stato ufficialmente mappato con successo!”  
Uno scroscio ridicolo di tre applausi si riversò tristemente nella stanza, ma il sorriso di James non vacillò.  
“Bene, _ora_.” Remus non spiegò cosa sarebbe accaduto ‘ora’, si limitò a cantilenare una serie di incantesimi indistinguibili che seminarono luci e calore sulla mappa per pochi secondi ognuno. Poi si fermò, fece segno ai ragazzi di fare silenzio e pronunciò chiaramente: “ _Fatto il misfatto_.”  
Un attimo dopo, ogni traccia d’inchiostro si sollevò dalla mappa e la trama pulita di una pergamena nuova di zecca si stagliò terrificante davanti ai loro occhi. Nessuna sbavatura, nessun segno, nessun corridoio e nessuna persona. Tutto il lavoro di anni era svanito.  
Remus alzò lo sguardo su di loro e scrollò le spalle. “Ora dobbiamo scegliere la frase per attivarla.”  
“Io sono un Malandrino?” propose Peter.  
“E io sono Minnie. Dai, Pete, un po’ di fantasia.”  
James ridacchiò e si grattò il mento, in riflessione. “Giuro di usarla per un ottimo scherzo?”  
Remus annuì, sorridendo.  
“Più teatrale, ragazzi. Giuro _solennemente_ di usarla per un ottimo scherzo” suggerì Sirius, levando un cappello invisibile e inchinandosi profondamente.  
“Mi piace.”  
“Carina,” concesse Peter.  
James annuì energico.  
“Jamie, ora potrai braccare Evans ovunque,” scherzò Sirius, dandogli di gomito e ridacchiando.  
“Zitto” lo ammonì Remus, alzando già la bacchetta per eseguire l’incantesimo. Come nel caso precedente, era fondamentale che non vi fosse altro suono che le parole d’ordine di protezione per la mappa. Qualunque tipo di interferenza sarebbe stata considerata parte integrante della formula.  
“Come un vero pazzo malintenzionato.”  
“ _Zitto_ ” ripeté Remus, l’incantesimo che già spingeva sulla punta della sua bacchetta, in attesa di essere liberato.  
Sirius sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di scuse e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Poi cinse le spalle di James con un braccio e si accasciò su di lui, sporgendosi con la testa per osservare l’esecuzione.  
Un fascio di luce azzurra volò sottile fino alle pergamene intrecciate, spandendosi come burro in padella. “ _Giuro solennemente…”_  
“Di non avere buone intenzioni” sussurrò in una risata Sirius, nell’orecchio di James.  
La luce si spense, la pergamena fremette e i contorni sottili della presentazione della mappa si stagliarono via via sempre più nitidi sulla carta.  
Remus non disse niente, si voltò di scatto a guardare Sirius e sbatté le palpebre molto lentamente.  
“Sono curioso. Come hai scambiato ‘zitto’ per ‘parla’?”  
“Ehm… non si può annullare?”  
“Ti annullerei io.”  
“Fammi tuo, Lupin.”  
“Posso dire una cosa?” James si liberò dal braccio di Sirius e considerò la mappa con uno sguardo. Si prese una pausa, tre paia d’occhi fisse su di lui. “ _Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni…_ È bellissima.”  
“È anche meglio,” convenne Peter, un sorriso smagliante e gli occhi che brillavano.  
Sirius alzò e abbassò veloce le sopracciglia, un paio di volte. “Tu che dici?”  
Remus sospirò, lo sguardo serio e tanta pazienza. “Non importa cosa dico, ormai è fatta.”  
“Sì, ma che ne dici?”  
Il broncio si sciolse in un sorriso. Tentò di reprimerlo, ma gli risultò impossibile. “Dico che è geniale.”  
Quattro sorrisi complici si incontrarono a metà strada tra i loro sguardi, poi ciascuno dei ragazzi si soffermò a rimirare incredulo quell’autentico capolavoro di inchiostro e passi altrui.  


_I signori Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso  
Consiglieri e Alleati dei Magici Malfattori  
sono fieri di presentarvi  
La Mappa del Malandrino_   
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Capitolo 22 - Successo?

  
Non sapeva chi ci fosse accanto a lui.  
Non sapeva se ci fosse qualcuno alle sue spalle né se fosse pronto a guardargliele o a colpirle.  
Sapeva solo una cosa, la più importante di tutte. Quella che corse nella forma di un ragno dallo stomaco fino all’orecchio, penetrando come un virus nel suo cervello ed esplodendo in un fischio acuto oltre il quale non distinse alcun suono.  
Quel ragno era la rabbia: quella totalizzante certezza di poter sradicare il mondo dal suo asse e trascinarlo all’inferno.  
Regulus guardò James Potter negli occhi e caricò.  
Concentrò quell’odio in un pugno, fendette l’aria in un sibilo e impattò contro la sua guancia. Fu una soddisfazione il colpo, un piacere il gemito che gli strappò, unʼestasi il sangue sulle nocche.  
Non aveva capito quale fosse la differenza tra il pugno che aveva tirato Avery e quello che gli aveva dato suo fratello, non aveva capito che diritto avessero né perché uno dovesse essere più giustificabile dell’altro, ma aveva decisamente _capito_ perché aveva tirato un pugno a James Potter.  
Perché l’aveva fatto sentire dannatamente bene.  
E quando il suo avversario lo guardò come se fosse diventato stupido e le sue labbra formarono parole che lui non comprese, Regulus sperò ardentemente che ricambiasse, che potessero ufficialmente dare il via a una rissa perché l’adrenalina nelle vene era inarrestabile, perché _lui_ era inarrestabile.  
Poi James rispose, le labbra ridotte a una fessura mentre contrattaccava. Regulus fu sicuro di aver sorriso, di aver effettivamente goduto della sensazione di distratto piacere che gli provocò il taglio che James gli aprì sul labbro e di aver decisamente registrato l’impennata di eccitazione quando lo colpì anche lui, liquido sulle nocche e sollievo nel petto.  
Dopo il secondo gancio di James diretto al suo stomaco, proprio un attimo prima che l’impatto lo facesse piegare in due dal dolore, Regulus si svegliò. Si alzò di scatto a sedere nella penombra dell’alba del 23 maggio 1976, nel suo letto.  
Tremava.  
Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e lanciò un’occhiata all’abisso del Lago Nero al di là della finestra. Sottili stringhe di luce attraversavano la trama fitta dell’acqua e lo colpivano con angoli imprevedibili. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue nocche: il sangue era sparito, la rabbia no.  
James Potter non gli aveva mai neanche chiesto quale fosse il suo piatto preferito, ma non si era fatto problemi a infilarsi nelle sue promesse e infrangerle, portandosi via quello che rimaneva; portandosi via l’unica cosa che da bambino aveva sempre dato per scontata: l’amore fraterno.  
E quel giorno non si sarebbe preso anche la vittoria.  
  
***  
  
“Siete carichi?”  
Marlene sorrise raggiante e legò rapidamente i capelli in una coda alta. Le vesti rosse fiammanti Grifondoro svolazzavano attorno ai loro piedi, mentre si riunivano all’uscita degli spogliatoi.  
James annuì e sorrise a ognuno di loro, la scopa stretta in una mano e gli occhi che brillavano. “Bene, questa volta nessuna strategia. Stracciamoli.”  
Essere drastici, nei discorsi, provocava sempre ovazioni niente male.  
“Catchlove.”  
“Potter, _lo so_ che devo prendere il boccino, la smetti di ricordarmi sempre qual è il mio lavoro? Non è che ci sia altro che possa fare!” ma Greta, nonostante la seccatura, sembrava divertita.  
James scosse la testa. “Non ti devi far fregare. Il Cercatore è forte… e per qualche ragione molto aggressivo” la avvertì, gli occhi persi alla base del tendone e la mente che tornava alla faccia di Regulus Black a colazione, la mascella contratta e il rischio praticamente palpabile che rompesse le stoviglie o le infilzasse nella tavola. James si riscosse, improvvisamente conscio degli sguardi dei compagni di squadra che aspettavano pazientemente che tornasse in lui. “Ma noi siamo più forti.”  
Qualche sorriso scettico volò sulle labbra dei compagni.  
“Nessuna pietà” scherzò il ragazzo e, con un cenno del capo, li condusse oltre il tendone.  
  
Il vento gli sferzava il viso, la primavera batteva gentile sui suoi vestiti, mentre fluttuavano senza peso, sottomessi ai suoi movimenti. Era bello, bellissimo. L'adrenalina era una droga, il mondo si spegneva e la fame diventava straripante.  
“PREWETT, DEVI GUARDARE I BOLIDI!”  
Ma James si morse il labbro inferiore e si bloccò a mezz’aria, gli occhi ancora incollati su Fabian che a stento registrarono la _cosa_ che gli passò davanti ad altissima velocità. Mandò indietro la scopa di scatto e aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso giusto il tempo di mettere a fuoco un paio d’occhi che conosceva come le sue tasche e che non aveva mai visto così ostili. “Ma che diamine fai?”  
“Cerco il boccino, no?” Regulus alzò un angolo della bocca e seminò le ultime parole nel vento alle sue spalle.  
James seguì con lo sguardo la sua scia e si prese un secondo soltanto per domandarsi cosa diavolo gli prendesse. “Il boccino un cazzo, è la terza volta che mi taglia la strada” mormorò scandagliando il campo e cercando una bella situazione per costruire un’azione.  
“Sembra che i Serpeverde abbiano optato per una marcatura insolita” commentò Remus atono, nel microfono. James gongolò: era semplicemente evidente che non fosse imparziale come era costretto a sembrare. “Siamo incredibilmente curiosi di conoscerne l’esito.”  
James fiutò il sarcasmo e sorrise, individuando una posizione strategica in cui inserirsi e studiando un Cacciatore avversario che sfrecciava da solo verso i loro anelli. Inclinò la scopa in basso e sorrise, spostando il peso del corpo indietro per darsi la spinta. Iniziò la discesa senza frenarsi e mirando al centimetro esatto in cui si sarebbe trovata la pluffa quando avrebbe incrociato l’avversario. Il respiro gli saltò in gola, riallineò la traiettoria e si compiacque dell’assoluto controllo che aveva sul suo corpo e sul guanto d’aria in cui volava.  
Dieci metri lo separavano da un furto pulitissimo. Memorizzò i movimenti più probabili del Cacciatore che aveva puntato e si preparò a evitarli.  
Cinque metri, il tifo rombava a ritmo col vento.  
Tre metri e Regulus gli tagliò di nuovo la strada senza lasciar entrare in contatto le loro scope neanche per errore, ma limitandosi a costringere James a modificare la traiettoria e bloccarsi in aria.   
“Non te ne frega niente del tuo dannato boccino?” sbuffò aggirando la difesa di Regulus, svolazzandogli attorno e ritrovandoselo sempre alla costole.  
“So fare due cose insieme.”  
“Gideon, intercettalo!” gridò James, in mancanza di altre possibilità. Guardò impotente il Cacciatore correre a fare punto. “Levati.”  
Regulus rispose con una spallata, il fianco libero rivolto dove si stava svolgendo l’azione a cui James avrebbe voluto così disperatamente partecipare.  
Tentò di evitarlo scendendo di quota e sperando di passare attraverso la sua ombra, ma Regulus seguì il suo sguardo e si abbassò a sua volta. Con un sospiro seccato, James lanciò un’occhiata a Madama Bumb e si assicurò che fosse concentrata sulla guerra tra Cacciatori che gli era preclusa, poi inclinò il manico e, con un colpo di reni, congiunse la sua scopa con quella di Regulus, nel punto più lontano dall’impugnatura del ragazzo. Si sbilanciò in avanti e colpì per costringerlo a ruotare.  
“Bastardo” sibilò Regulus, riguadagnando l'equilibrio e facendo collidere la sua coscia sinistra con la destra di James, impedendogli ancora una volta di superare la sua marcatura.  
“Lo sai cosa fa un Cercatore?”  
“Tu sai cosa fa un Cacciatore?” ribatté Regulus. Strinse i denti e incassò una spallata, “segna.”  
“Nessun pazzo marca a uomo un Cacciatore con un Cercatore, idiota.”  
Regulus ricambiò un colpo e lo seguì, evitando ancora una volta che sgusciasse via. “Ma tu sei il giocatore migliore in tutta la scuola, no?”  
James aggrottò le sopracciglia e allungò il collo in tempo per vedere Frank bloccare l’azione e reimpossessarsi della pluffa.  
“Sei migliore _di me_ , no?” continuò indisturbato Regulus e gli assestò una fiancata.  
James soffocò una risata nel naso e vide i pezzi tornare a posto. “Non posso fare niente per la tua frustrazione, soprattutto se te la sei cercata.”  
“Facile ascoltare una sola campana.”  
James non aveva assolutamente voglia di stare ad ascoltare la rabbia repressa del fratello di Sirius. Tutto ciò che voleva era che sparisse dalla sua vista all’istante e lo facesse correre a sfogare quella smania di segnare che stava crescendo fino a esplodere nella trachea, una smania sempre più _generale_ che si stava velocemente trasformando in rabbia. Gli donò una spallata meglio assestata e lo guardò traballare ma non cedere. “Non è un problema mio” scandì, allacciando lo sguardo a quello del ragazzo. “Io e te non siamo amici, Reg.”  
Regulus grugnì ironico al soprannome.  
“Ascolta, mi dispiace enormemente, ma non posso risolvere i tuoi problemi. Quello che posso fare è stracciarti a quidditch e dimostrarti che niente ti è dovuto.” James sfruttò la frazione di secondo in cui si guardarono fisso negli occhi, la guerra quiescente a tracciare un confine che metteva metri e metri di distanza tra loro e le loro possibilità. Poi sfrecciò in alto e serrò gli occhi forte contro il sole. Regulus alzò la testa per seguirlo e fu accecato dalla luce, costretto a sbandare e a seguirlo alla cieca. “Ti dedico la coppa che vinceremo, Black.”  
Poi James puntò alla pluffa e non si preoccupò di guardarsi indietro. Regulus osservò la sua schiena allontanarsi e serrò la mascella. Inspirò in un sibilo, l’aria fresca che tentava di oltrepassare la barriera dei denti. Colse con la coda dell’occhio Catchlove scattare in avanti concentrata. Seguì il suo sguardo e il luccichio dorato del boccino gli ricordò quale fosse il suo obiettivo: stracciare gli avversari. Riorientò il suo manico di scopa nella direzione migliore e si fiondò all’inseguimento.  
  
“Potter segna il decimo goal della partita!” la voce di Remus squillò amplificata tra gli spalti dello stadio. La partita andava avanti da due ore e il boccino si palesava per qualche secondo di caotiche rincorse prima di sparire per minuti e minuti. Il sole di mezzogiorno picchiava con violenza sulle teste dei ragazzi e il caldo si apriva veloce la strada per i loro mantelli. “Se arriviamo a quindici nella prossima mezz’ora offrirà un boccale di Burrobirra per ogni goal!”  
James aggrottò la fronte e rise, un pugno ancora in alto in esultanza.  
Quando il gioco ripartì, la squadra Serpeverde si mostrò subito più aggressiva e fallosa. La risposta Grifondoro fu altrettanto violenta e Madama Bumb era convinta di non essersi mai trovata ad avere gli occhi più aperti di così. Il gioco si fece serrato e veloce, i goal fioccavano ogni minuto più rapidamente, il boccino fu in seguito ricordato dal pubblico come profondamente isterico. La partita vedeva ancora in vantaggio la squadra Grifondoro, ma un paio di punti Serpeverde sarebbero bastati a ribaltare l’umore e l’esito fragile della partita.  
James si passò una manica sulla fronte dopo un passaggio parecchio intricato e si fermò a riprendere fiato e osservare l’azione consumarsi in una parata poco più avanti. Grugnì infastidito e alzò gli occhi verso i Cercatori.  
“Catchlove e Black si sfidano adesso a venti metri da terra in un testa a testa davvero allucinante. Ma la squadra Serpeverde se n’è accorta?” considerò Remus e gli sguardi del pubblico e dei giocatori si alzarono rapidi sulla battaglia in cielo.  
James sfruttò la confusione dei Cacciatori e fece cenno a Frank. Il ragazzo sorrise e tirò la pluffa in una parabola pulita e lunga diretta al capitano. Un Battitore Serpeverde aggrottò la fronte e urlò versi ai Cacciatori stremati.  
“Ops” sussurrò Remus nel microfono “vi ho distratti?”  
“Coglioni” mormorò James, accingendosi a fare la cosa che gli riusciva meglio: volare come un razzo. Si fiondò verso gli anelli avversari, il baricentro completamente sbilanciato in avanti. Benedisse Marlene e chi l’avesse inventata perché il bolide che aveva deviato sembrava più che intenzionato ad aprirgli un buco nel cranio. Guadagnò metri.  
“Qualcuno ha voglia di mettersi in mostra” commentò Remus, “ma Wilkes si riscuote dalla distrazione, recupera tutti gli attimi che ha passato a fissare il cielo con sguardo intelligente e gli corre dietro.”  
“Lupin!” la professoressa McGranitt represse un sorriso e lo richiamò.  
“Ho detto ‘sguardo intelligente’, mica l’ho offeso!” si difese. In fondo parlare per due ore e mezza sotto il sole cocente scioglieva la lingua.  
James rallentò impercettibilmente, l’area di punteggio sempre più vicina. Si guardò alle spalle e notò Wilkes avvicinarsi. Normalmente non avrebbe passato neanche un millisecondo a preoccuparsene, ma gli altri due Cacciatori Serpeverde si stavano avvicinando dall’alto. C’era un limite anche alla magia, in fondo.  
Registrò il sorriso sbilenco di Wilkes allargarsi, la linea dell’area di punteggio a non più di due metri da lui. Alzò il braccio che reggeva la pluffa, allargò le dita e alzò la mano, misurando la forza. Colse gli occhi di Gideon e mosse il capo in avanti, un cenno deciso e per chiunque altro indecifrabile.  
Il ragazzo annuì e sfrecciò da metà fino all’orlo esterno del campo bombato, sempre più avanti. James sorrise, l’adrenalina che correva nelle vene e il sangue che pulsava frenetico sui polpastrelli che reggevano la pluffa. Tirò indietro il braccio, sperò che mira e forza fossero equilibrate e mandò la pluffa nel vuoto, la punta della scopa che si arrestava a qualche centimetro in linea d’aria dall’area di punteggio.  
“Questa è ambiziosa” considerò Remus nel silenzio. Prewett volò in profondità, dritto nell’area di punteggio, i Cacciatori avversari tentarono di reindirizzare disperatamente le loro scope in una traiettoria che fermasse Gideon, ma il ragazzo afferrò la pluffa a mezz’aria e, con un solo movimento, eluse la difesa del Portiere e sfondò l’aria vibrante di tensione dell’anello destro.  
Wilkes andò a sbattere con la scopa contro il fianco di James e imprecò a mezza voce. Passò un attimo di silenzioso smarrimento, poi gli spalti Grifondoro esplosero di grida e fomento. James sorrideva come un matto nel suo regno.  
“Mi spiace dover smorzare un entusiasmo che, credetemi, farei carte false per esternare” un sorriso nella voce di Remus superò gli schiamazzi, “ma la partita sta per finire.”  
Tifosi e giocatori alzarono gli occhi e li puntarono da qualche parte in cielo, a un passo dalle nuvole. Regulus e Greta si facevano strada a spallate nel cielo scivoloso di mezzogiorno. Il boccino perdeva metri, forse impallidiva davanti a due mani protese e decise a vincere.  
“Un metro e mezzo” stimò Remus, la tachicardia che scivolava nelle corde vocali.  
Regulus spinse il bacino in avanti in un gesto insolitamente imprudente.  
“Un metro.”  
Catchlove strinse i denti e gli fece perdere il vantaggio, le dita ondaggiarono disperate come se stesse pregando loro di allungarsi.  
Il boccino scattò in alto e i riflessi dei ragazzi non si fecero attendere. Le loro mani si persero nella foschia dell’altitudine, poi il luccichio del boccino si spense tra i loro pugni serrati.  
Lo stadio ammutolì: qualcuno aveva vinto il torneo della scuola.  
L’eco del silenzio si propagò in cerchi concentrici per secondi che si trasformarono in minuti.  
La prima cosa che James vide non furono le ali del boccino intrappolate in una morsa, il pugno levato in aria, l’annuncio di Remus.  
James vide il sorriso smagliante di Catchlove, poi la sua linguaccia e l’esaltazione gli esplose nel petto.  
Alzò la testa verso il cielo, inspirò il silenzio prima degli schiamazzi e gridò a pieni polmoni. Seguì il baccano.  
Quando abbassò lo sguardo sugli spalti, alzò un sopracciglio, cercò gli occhi di Lily Evans, schioccò un bacio sul palmo della sua mano e lo soffiò nella sua direzione. La vide alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma stava esultando.  
Lo sguardo di James esitò solo un attimo in quello amareggiato di Regulus e una parte di lui immaginò quanto gli dovessero prudere le mani, a un passo dal successo, con le dita già strette sulla vittoria, ma _mai abbastanza_. Il ragazzo gli rivolse un cenno del capo da lontano, riluttanti congratulazioni. Annuì nella sua direzione e un sorriso debole gli piegò le labbra. Sapeva che qualunque componente della sua famiglia, nessun ribelle escluso, avrebbe preferito una coltellata nello stomaco piuttosto che la compassione di un avversario, ma James non poté fare a meno di dispiacersi per lui.  
“PUTTANA LADRA, È STATO MAGNIFICO!” esclamò Remus.  
La professoressa McGranitt non lo riprese, perché i Grifondoro avevano vinto il torneo e James Potter aveva quindici Burrobirre da offrire.  
  
***  
  
Sirius aveva uno spirito d’adattamento davvero ammirevole. Una volta era caduto dal letto e non si era svegliato, aveva continuato a dormire indisturbato sulle tegole di legno del dormitorio di Hogwarts.  
Ma quella sera non c’era spirito di adattamento che reggesse.  
Si schiaffeggiò entrambe le guance nel tentativo di non crollare, poi spostò le mani fino agli occhi, fece pressione e si godette lo spettacolo psichedelico e colorato sotto le palpebre chiuse. Finito anche quel metodo fai-da-te di intrattenimento, non gli restò che lamentarsi nella forma irritante di versi mozzi. Perché se lui era annoiato lo dovevano essere tutti.  
“Guarda che sei in biblioteca” lo avvertì Remus, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
Sirius assottigliò gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco e sospirò. “Sono anche le dieci e mezzo. In biblioteca ci siamo noi e i ragni.”  
“Non così vicini ai G.U.F.O. come siamo.”  
Sirius sbadigliò e si accasciò sul suo fianco. “Scherzo a Madama Pince?”  
“Voglio finire di ripassare.”  
Sirius alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. La biblioteca sapeva di muffa, ma aveva un che di confortevole, in qualche modo. Il frusciare periodico delle pagine che Remus sfogliava lo rilassava e gli conciliava il sonno. Si sarebbe _sicuramente_ addormentato sulla spalla del suo amico se solo…  
“Ciao” mormorò una voce femminile. Sirius aveva la sensazione di conoscerla. Schiuse un occhio per esserne sicuro e aggrottò la fronte quando riconobbe, oltre alla sua voce, anche il suo viso. Si rimise dritto e diede di gomito a Remus, perché era capace di dimenticare anche le buone maniere quando era teso… e quando si trasformava in una creatura della notte una volta al mese… e quando assisteva a una partita di quidditch.  
Forse Remus non era un tipo da buone maniere.  
“Oh, Greta!” la salutò lui, una volta che ebbe alzato lo sguardo. Con un gesto disinvolto della mano, Remus invitò Greta Catchlove a sedersi al loro tavolo. “Anche tu sei più concentrata la sera?”  
Greta ridacchiò timida, ma non replicò. Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia e la studiò: era una ragazza spigliata e sveglia e non capiva perché si comportasse in modo tanto insolito. “Complimenti per la vittoria di una settimana fa” si intromise Sirius, un po’ disorientato, “non c’è stato modo per dirlo durante i festeggiamenti. Ci sono decisamente sfuggiti di mano.”  
Greta rise al ricordo e regalò un’occhiata grata a Sirius. Lui non ne comprese il motivo.  
“Già, ehm…” Greta esitò con lo sguardo in quello un po’ incostante di Remus, “mi chiedevo se fossi libero questo venerdì.”  
Remus alzò gli occhi al soffitto e si morse un labbro in riflessione. “Sì, è per qualche ripetizione a uno studente dei primi anni?” Avrebbe voluto decisamente rifiutare per ripassare, ma era già un pessimo prefetto per troppi motivi, non era il caso di aggiungerne altri alla lista.  
Greta espirò in una risata e scosse la testa. “No, no, io…” poi inciampò sulle parole.  
Sirius, accanto a lui, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo tra i due incredulo. Non sarebbe stato a disagio nemmeno a insaponare i capelli di James, ma doveva ammettere che quella situazione lo faceva sentire vagamente fuori posto.  
Remus si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio confuso e Sirius pensò che non fosse umanamente possibile avere così poca autostima. Gli pestò un piede sotto il tavolo della biblioteca e si schiarì la gola in un messaggio eloquente.  
Per lui.  
“Sì?” tentò Remus, la realizzazione che si dipingeva sui lineamenti e la stessa, solita informe paura.  
Sirius lo guardò, le sopracciglia contratte. Lo conosceva abbastanza da poter rispondere al posto suo ed essere certo di dire esattamente quello che pensava. Almeno credeva. Remus era un tipo prevedibile, il più delle volte- il più delle volte non significava ‘sempre’, però…  
“No, intendevo se sei libero per uscire, sai…” Greta sorrise e si guardò attorno come se avesse affisso cartelloni colorati, petali di rosa e palloncini a forma di cuore per rendere più chiaro il messaggio, “con me.”  
Sirius lo guardò ancora e si morse la lingua, confuso.  
Sapeva esattamente cosa gli passava per la testa. Pensava che non avesse alcun senso, che nascondere la sua condizione a chi si avvicinava troppo a lui era, di fatto, impossibile, che si fosse sbagliata, che potesse essere uno scherzo.  
Non avrebbe mai accettato.  
“Intendi tipo insieme…”  
Greta annuì.  
 _Di’ di no_.   
Fu un pensiero fulminante, che gli corse in testa prima che diventasse abbastanza consistente perché potesse colpirlo e ucciderlo. Sirius esitò con lo sguardo tra Greta e Remus.  
La verità era che non ne aveva idea, che non era affatto certo che non avrebbe accettato.  
Aggrottò la fronte. Lui _voleva_ che Remus acquistasse sicurezza, _voleva_ , ardentemente, che non si desse così addosso. Tifava per lui, sperava che riconoscesse in se stesso ciò che vedeva lui. Perché diavolo, anche se solo nella sua testa, lo stava sabotando?  
“So che hai i G.U.F.O. quest’anno,” iniziò Greta. Remus sorrise, un’occhiata eloquente ai tre libri aperti davanti a lui, “quindi se vuoi possiamo anche solo andare al campo di quidditch” ridacchiò. Remus la imitò.  
Sirius sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, confuso. Era ironia, quella?  
 _Di’. Di. No._  
“Sarebbe bello, sei una ragazza divertente e sei davvero brava a quidditch.”  
Greta abbassò il capo e sorrise modesta. Si scostò una ciocca di capelli ramati via dal viso.  
 _Di’ di no, di’ di no, di’ di no._  
“Ma… ultimamente non sono dell’umore giusto per questo genere di cose.”  
 _Cazzo, sì_.  
Greta arrossì furiosamente. Annuì più volte. “Sì, sì, capisco benissimo.”  
Remus le sorrise e annuì. La osservò lasciare la sedia su cui si era accomodata e guardarsi attorno come se fosse stata in cerca di manuali, piume e cartelle da raccogliere prima di lasciare la biblioteca. Ma non aveva nulla con cui impegnare le mani.  
“Grazie comunque, sai…” Greta sorrise, “sei un tipo gentile” scambiò un’occhiata con Sirius. Un saluto? “Se cambi idea sai dove sono.”  
Remus annuì, un altro sorriso.  
“Cioè, non sai dove sia in ogni momento, almeno non credo?” ridacchiò ancora. “Però, ecco, è un modo di dire.” Greta fece schioccare la lingua. Sirius pensò che volesse sotterrarsi. “Okay, buonanotte!” trillò un’ultima volta, girò i tacchi e non si voltò più neanche per guardarli ricambiare il saluto.  
“Con la Mappa sappiamo dov’è in ogni momento, a dire il vero” considerò Sirius, con una scrollata di spalle, non appena se ne fu andata.  
“È stato strano, eh?” domandò Remus, gli occhi ancora incollati al punto in cui Greta Catchlove era sparita.  
“No” Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio e cercò il suo sguardo, “no, non credo.”  
“Mh.”  
“Perché le hai detto di no?”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo sul libro di Pozioni della biblioteca, ma non lesse una parola. Si succhiò il labbro inferiore in cerca di qualcosa da dire.  
Gli occhi di Sirius saettarono verso il basso e il bisogno di essere lui a mordergli le labbra gli bollì nello stomaco. Serrò i pugni e si schiarì la gola per darsi un contegno.  
“Non… volevo uscire con lei” esalò Remus, inclinando il viso su un lato. Il lato sbagliato.  
 _Fanculo il contegno_.  
Sirius si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio bagnato sulla curva del collo. Remus aggrottò la fronte e si ritrasse, confuso. “C-che stai facendo?”  
“Sei teso per gli esami” sussurrò Sirius al suo orecchio, osservò la sporgenza del pomo d’Adamo viaggiare su e giù sul suo collo “dovresti rilassarti un po’” propose poggiando le labbra sotto il suo orecchio.  
Remus rise, incredulo. “Questa non è una scusa originale.”  
“Non è una scusa” si difese Sirius, la voce un brivido. Poggiò una mano sulla sua coscia, apparentemente innocente, poi scivolò all’interno. Remus raddrizzò la schiena, un sospiro mozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
“Siamo in biblioteca.”  
“Appunto, e tu sei l’unico idiota che è ancora qui.”  
“A quanto pare di idioti ce ne sono due” ribatté Remus, agitandosi sulla sua sedia “e potremmo non essere i soli, quindi forse…”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece scattare la mano verso l’alto, spazientito. Sentì _decisamente_ scemare la voglia di Remus di contestare la loro ubicazione. Poi lo baciò, un atipico gesto affettuoso che non era assolutamente un festeggiamento per la mancata uscita con Greta Catchlove.  
Assolutamente.  
  
***  
  
La Sala Grande sembrava averne divorate altre due e un centinaio di banchi erano disposti in file ordinate al posto delle tavole delle quattro Case.  
Il peso di un respiro, una volta espirato, si percepiva, secco nell’aria ansiosa, crollare verso il basso e saltellare sulle corde tese del nervosismo collettivo. Peter tentò di indirizzarlo verso l’alto, osservandolo attorcigliandosi come fumo leggero tra le mura antiche e le vetrate e un soffitto che non si era mai certi di veder finire. Fasci di luce dorata penetravano come ladri su alcuni banchi, costringendo i loro proprietari a sudare almeno il doppio dei loro vicini.  
Le ultime settimane erano state un tornado di emozioni e impegni che parevano già depositarsi sugli scaffali tranquilli dei ricordi. Se Peter avesse dovuto scegliere una parola sola con cui definirle avrebbe senza esitazione optato per ‘fermento’.  
Tamburellò ansioso la sua piuma sul banco e osservò la clessidra piangere granelli di sabbia senza sosta e troppo veloce.  
Sotto una prospettiva semplicistica, si sarebbe potuto dire che in fondo non avessero fatto altro che studiare. Il che era un po’ vero, un po’ escludeva la montagna di palline di carta, risate sommesse, sussurri incomprensibili, lacrime isteriche e momenti fenomenali anche solo per essere stati rubati al tempo dello studio. Peter aveva passato ore in biblioteca, aveva tramato qualche malefatta qua e là grazie alla Mappa, assieme ai suoi amici, ed era anche fiero di comunicare a tutti che, la notte in cui la professoressa McGranitt li aveva sorpresi a girovagare per i corridoi del castello, era riuscito, con un autentico colpo di arguzia retorica, a tirarli fuori da una punizione quadrupla seriamente invalidante, in un periodo così critico.  
“Oh professoressa, deve esserci un errore” aveva replicato lui, occhi bassi e mani dietro la schiena. Con un colpo secco della mano aveva pregato che avesse dosato bene la forza sul suo orologio.  
“Che vuoi dire, signor Minus?”  
“Vede, ci siamo affidati a un orologio pigro” e le aveva mostrato un quadrante che segnava un’ora mancante.  
La professoressa aveva puntato uno sguardo diffidente sul ragazzino e l’aveva spostato piano sui suoi accompagnatori, che si erano limitati a una scrollata di spalle ciascuno.  
“Sono mortificato, non ricapiterà più” aveva promesso ancora Peter, la supplica nella voce quasi vergognosa.  
La donna aveva scosso la testa rassegnata. “Oh, smettila, andiamo, in fondo sono solo venti minuti,” aveva preso una pausa, la minaccia gentile che attraversava le lenti appoggiate mollemente sul naso, “ma adesso filate a letto.”  
Peter sorrise raggiante al ricordo e scribacchiò una risposta sul suo compito.  
Ma l’attesa per i G.U.F.O. non era stata solo studio matto e disperatissimo e aveva assunto una piega inaspettata nell’ultima settimana. Sussurri, notizie e strane voci erano giunte alle loro orecchie ignare e nessuno era stato capace di dar loro un senso, una forma, anche solo un contenitore in cui categorizzarle.  
Ombre.  
Sagome nere avevano iniziato a serpeggiare dapprima innocenti nei discorsi, negli attimi di relax e nei gesti.  
Complotti, schieramenti, ideali.  
Poi un giorno, regolare come ogni altro, la verità più semplice e meno intuitiva era stata scritta nero su bianco sulla Gazzetta del Profeta e passata di mano in mano al tavolo della colazione. C’era da sentirsi stupidi, a rimanere sconcertati da notizie simili.  


_Il Signore Oscuro raduna le forze e punta a un esercito. Sempre più streghe e maghi, assieme a creature magiche di varia specie, si uniscono alle sue fila._

  
  
Una mattina qualunque ci si svegliava, nuove ore interminabili di studio promettevano una giornata estenuante e il giornale suggeriva al popolo che una guerra era alle porte e che il mondo magico era in fermento da ben sei anni. Le notizie di maghi famosi e pozioni promettenti spazzate via dai titoli in prima pagina e soppiantate da un dettaglio che tutti avevano deciso di trascurare per sei lunghi anni.  
Due giorni dopo, a Glenda Chittock era stato concesso di tornare a casa prima della fine dell’anno scolastico. Peter poteva giurare che avrebbe ricordato per sempre gli sguardi che scambiò con James, Sirius e Remus quando seppero che era perché il padre della ragazzina era stato ucciso.  
Non era morto.  
Il padre di Glenda era stato assassinato.  
Cinque notti portarono via quei ricordi terrificanti, la verità vigile e perenne nel retro delle loro teste, mentre i G.U.F.O. del 1976 iniziavano con la capovolta secca di una grande clessidra e un avviso sul tempo che avrebbero avuto a disposizione per concludere l’esame.  
“Serve una mano?” sussurrò Remus, alle spalle di Peter.  
Il ragazzo si rese conto di aver passato tutto quel tempo immerso nei suoi pensieri e di essersi morso il labbro inferiore un po’ troppo forte. Lo liberò dalla stretta dei denti e assaporò l’aroma ferroso di qualche goccia di sangue.  
“Ancora cinque minuti!” la voce del professor Vitious lo raggiunse all’improvviso e lo fece sobbalzare.  
“Pete, una mano?” sussurrò il ragazzo con urgenza, ma Peter scosse la testa.  
Con una scrollata di spalle, Remus tornò a rileggere il suo compito, accigliato.  
Ben sette banchi più avanti, James Potter si passò una mano nei capelli sconvolti e sbadigliò. Si accertò che il professor Vitious non lo stesse guardando e scoccò un’occhiata quattro banchi dietro di lui.  
Sirius accennò col capo nella sua direzione e si dondolò il più fastidiosamente possibile sulle gambe posteriori della sua sedia. La ragazza dietro di lui avrebbe voluto bucargli la testa con la punta della sua piuma.  
James alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo compito. L’aveva finito da un pezzo e giudicò che una sola rilettura fosse abbastanza per assicurarsi un buon voto all’esame. Iniziò quindi a tracciare sul bordo esterno del suo foglio di brutta copia sottili linee bombate. Dopo qualche attimo la sagoma rotonda assunse effettivamente i contorni di un boccino d’oro e James prese a ricalcare distratto le iniziali di Lily al centro dell’oggetto. Era patetico? Senza ombra di dubbio. Era da incoscienti? Certo. Questo non voleva dire che si sarebbe fermato.  
Sospirò noia e caldo e lanciò un’occhiata rapida alla clessidra, la piuma che ricalcava lenta la L al centro del boccino. Gli ultimi granelli di sabbia si staccarono dall’ansa superiore e...  
“Giù le piume!” la voce del professor Vitious corse acuta tra le file dei banchi. Mormorii ansiosi e risposte dell’ultimo minuto volarono sopra le loro teste. “Anche tu, Stebbins! Per favore, restate seduti mentre raccolgo i compiti.” Quasi ogni piuma venne appoggiata con riluttanza sui banchi. “ _Accio_!”  
Un centinaio di rotoli di pergamena piombò sulle braccia del professore. Incespicò e, mormorando incomprensibilmente, cadde all’indietro, atterrando goffo sul sedere. L’isterismo e la tensione nella Sala Grande si sciolsero a spese del professor Vitious e qualche studente scoppiò a ridere, qualche altro si precipitò con un sorriso trattenuto a dargli una mano per rialzarsi.   
“Grazie, grazie…” mormorò imbarazzato l’uomo, mantenendo comunque una discreta compostezza. “Molto bene, potete andare!” annunciò alla classe e James afferrò piuma e pergamene di ricambio, con un incantesimo rapido cancellò gli scarabocchi che suggerivano un’imbarazzante realtà sulla sua cotta per Lily Evans e ficcò gli strumenti nella cartella, aspettando che Sirius lo raggiungesse e lo trascinasse fuori dall’aula, con Remus e Peter al seguito.  
“Ti è piaciuta la domanda numero dieci, Lunastorta?” domandò Sirius, poggiando un braccio sulle spalle di Remus.   
“Eccome,” rispose lui con un sorriso, la voglia improvvisa di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, “indicate i cinque segni che identificano un lupo mannaro. Un’ottima domanda.”  
James ridacchiò e gli diede di gomito. “Credi di essere riuscito a individuarli tutti e cinque?”  
“Credo proprio di sì,” replicò Lupin, lo sguardo perso in un certa forzata riflessione. Si avvicinarono alla calca che spingeva per guadagnare la tanto agognata uscita e qualche minuto di relax sui prati di Hogwarts, “Uno: è seduto sulla mia sedia. Due: indossa i miei vestiti. Tre: si chiama Remus Lupin.”  
“Be’, io ho indicato la forma del muso, le pupille e la coda a ciuffo,” ragionò Peter, ricordando il momento in cui i suoi pensieri erano partiti per la tangente, lasciandolo con tanta ansia e poca voglia di ragionare, “però non mi è venuto in mente altro.”  
Remus gli regalò un sorriso e scrollò le spalle, ma James scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. “Ma corri in giro con un lupo mannaro una volta al mese!”  
“Abbassa la voce…”  
“Secondo me l’esame era una sciocchezza,” commentò Sirius, stringendosi nelle spalle. Remus per poco non soffocò quando lo vide strizzare l’occhio a una ragazza _allo stesso tempo_ , “mi stupirei se non prendessi come minimo Eccezionale.”  
“Anch’io,” convenne James, annuendo e infilando una mano nella tasca cucita all’interno del suo mantello.  
Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non credete di dovermi un grazie?”  
“Hai detto tu stesso che il tuo aiuto serviva a ben poco.”  
Il ragazzo si limitò a guardarli, occhi freddi e labbra strette.  
James e Sirius si scambiarono un rapido sguardo, poi replicarono in coro: “Grazie, Remus!”  
James fece roteare il boccino in aria e, quando questo dispiegò le ali, lo afferrò al volo, prima che potesse correre per i prati verdi e immergersi nel profumo d’estate.  
“E quello dove l’hai preso?” domandò Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio verso l’oggetto che reggeva il suo amico.  
James ripensò ai suoi studi, alle innumerevoli volte in cui aveva chiuso lui gli spogliatoi. “Sgraffignato,” ribatté con una scrollata di spalle e sorrise tra sé quando sorprese Peter a guardarlo sconcertato, con la coda dell’occhio. Poi si diressero sicuri verso il lago come se ne avessero posseduto le acque, il Calamaro Gigante e tutte le creature che lo abitavano.  
Si lasciarono cadere all’ombra di un grosso albero e Remus tirò fuori un libro che non fosse un manuale, pronto finalmente a recuperare le letture lasciate in sospeso. Lanciò una rapida occhiata a Sirius. Osservava stanco gli altri studenti del quinto anno godersi quei pochi respiri di libertà loro concessi, staccando distrattamente qualche filo d’erba ai suoi piedi. Poi si voltò, tirando su col naso, verso James, il suo boccino d’oro e i capelli a cui sembrava non venisse mai lasciata un po’ di tregua. Con una manata in testa, lo costrinse a guardarlo. “Mettilo via,” disse, accennando col capo al boccino, “prima che Pete se la faccia addosso.”  
Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, una chiazza rossa su ogni guancia e il dubbio che dipendesse dall’imbarazzo o dal nervosismo lasciato agli altri. Ma James ridacchiò e, con un’alzata di sopracciglia, rimise il boccino in tasca. “Se ti dà fastidio…”  
“Mi sto annoiando,” fece presente a tutti Sirius, lasciando cadere la testa mollemente tra le spalle. “Vorrei che ci fosse la luna piena.”  
Remus voltò una pagina e trattenne una risata nel naso. “Magari tu. C’è ancora l’esame di Trasfigurazione. Se ti annoi puoi interrogarmi.”  
Sirius reclinò la testa all’indietro e sbuffò annoiato.  
“Questo ti tirerà su,” James attirò la sua attenzione, “guarda chi c’è!”  
Sirius voltò la testa di scatto e seguì come un segugio lo sguardo di James, “oh, eccellente. Mocciosus…”  
Severus Piton spuntò dai cespugli poco più in là, infilandosi indaffarato alcuni fogli di pergamena nelle tasche.  
“Tutto bene, Mocciosus?” domandò James, la voce troppo alta per suggerire una pace. Iniziò ad accorciare lentamente le distanze.  
Piton alzò lo sguardo su di lui e, in un attimo, schiacciò le sue pergamene nella cartella e afferrò la bacchetta.  
“ _Expelliarmus_!” attaccò James, prima che potesse anche solo pensare di scagliare un incantesimo per primo. Sirius rise sguaiato, aumentando il numero di spettatori a quella messinscena.  
“ _Impedimenta”_ pronunciò calmo, lo sfottò dipinto sui lineamenti e nella nota più alta nella voce. Lo sfortunato Serpeverde fu scagliato malamente all’indietro.  
“Com’è andato l’esame, Mocciosus?” domandò James, avvicinandosi ancora e contando sul gancio che aveva lasciato a Sirius. Lo colse al volo.  
“Aveva il naso incollato alla pergamena,” sogghignò, “non riusciranno a leggere una parola, con tutti i segni che ci avrà lasciato.”  
Risate senza volto si allargarono attorno a loro. Remus diede un’occhiata agli spettatori, compreso Peter accanto a lui che osservava la scena con un sorriso. Alzò un sopracciglio, il dissenso sparso sul viso.  
Piton sgroppò per rimettersi in piedi, ma l’incantesimo glielo impedì. “Aspetta, tu…” ansimò, gli occhi iniettati di sangue fissi in quelli affamati di James, “aspetta e vedrai!”  
“Aspettare cosa?” domandò Sirius, il tono fermo, nessuna ironia e tutta la voglia di comunicargli il suo disprezzo, “che cosa farai, _Mocciosus_ , ci userai per soffiarti il naso?”  
James inclinò la testa su un lato e osservò il ragazzo imprecare pesantemente. Si umettò le labbra divertito, “Faresti meglio a lavarti la bocca,” ragionò, il tono gentile di un consiglio, “ _Gratta e Netta_.”  
Piton, ancora incapace di alzarsi, iniziò a schiumare sapone e rabbia. Ne fu sommerso, il respiro a singhiozzo, l’improvvisa necessità di inghiottire aria mentre il suono delle risate si ovattava lentamente, finché…  
“LASCIALO STARE!”  
James e Sirius si voltarono di scatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre una furibonda Lily Evans andava loro incontro.  
“Tutto bene, Evans?”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e osservò annoiato il suo amico pavoneggiarsi. Era in corso uno _scherzo_ , dannazione!  
“Lascialo stare,” ripeté lei, chiaramente disinteressata a qualunque smanceria del ragazzo. “Che ti ha fatto?”  
“Be’... è più il fatto che esiste, non so se mi spiego.”  
Cascate di risate seguirono la battuta, ma Lily piantò i suoi occhi verdi in quelli di James, immune alla maniera in cui lui ricambiò lo sguardo. “Ti credi divertente, Potter,” iniziò, il tono freddo, le mani sui fianchi, “ma sei solo un bullo arrogante e prepotente.” Abbassò la voce, assottigliò lo sguardo, “ _lascialo stare._ ”  
“E allora esci con me,” ribatté lui. Lily immaginò che non aspettasse altro che uno spiraglio per ripeterlo, “esci con me e non alzerò mai più la bacchetta su di lui.”  
“Non accetterei nemmeno se dovessi scegliere tra te e il Calamaro Gigante” rispose lei, ma Piton non aveva perso tempo e aveva già preso a trascinarsi verso la bacchetta che i due ragazzi gli avevano fatto volare via.  
“Ti è andata male, Ramoso,” Sirius si voltò sorridendo nel punto in cui ci sarebbe dovuto essere Piton e sgranò gli occhi. “EHI!”  
Ma Piton puntava già la bacchetta contro James.  
Successe tutto in un attimo.  
Un lampo di luce aprì un taglio sulla guancia del ragazzo. James si toccò la ferita, si guardò le dita e, quando le scoprì insanguinate, aggrottò la fronte. Piton alzò una mano per attaccare ancora. “Ma che…” James lo fissò, lo sdegno e una domanda non posta negli occhi, “ _Levicorpus!_ ” e Piton prese a penzolare a testa in giù. Dimenticò cosa diavolo l’avesse colpito nel momento in cui notò un paio di mutande grigiastre spuntare da sotto il mantello. “Oh, Mocciosus…”  
“METTILO GIÙ!” gridò ancora Lily, superando gli schiamazzi e le risate di quella che era ormai diventata una folla.   
“Ai tuoi ordini!” trillò il ragazzo, scivolando con la bacchetta all’insù e riportandolo _gentilmente_ a terra. Piton si affrettò a rialzarsi, ma il suo tentativo di rivolta fu nuovamente sventato da Sirius.  
“ _Petrificus totalus_ ” e il ragazzo si immobilizzò.  
Lily scosse la testa, le guance chiazzate di rosso e la furia negli occhi. “Lasciatelo stare!” tuonò, mettendo mano alla sua bacchetta.  
James scambiò un’occhiata d’avvertimento con Sirius, poi si voltò verso Lily e parlò piano. “Non costringermi ad attaccarti.”  
“Allora liberalo.”  
Il ragazzo serrò la mascella, tenne lo sguardo inchiodato a quello di Lily per qualche altro istante, immobile, poi, senza rompere il contatto visivo, mosse la bacchetta in direzione di Piton e mormorò: “ _Finite Incantatem_.”  
“Ma dai…” si lamentò Sirius, un sospiro annoiato.  
“Ti è andata bene che ci fosse Evans, Mocciosus.”  
Piton si rimise in piedi, si spazzolò i vestiti e racimolò tutta la dignità che gli era rimasta. Tentò di mettersela in tasca e farsela bastare. “Non mi serve l’aiuto di una piccola, schifosa Sanguesporco.”  
Lily lo guardò negli occhi, cercò l’amico che aveva perso in quello specchio nero e non lo trovò. Deglutì piano, la delusione che faceva a pugni con la rabbia. “Molto bene,” parlò, la voce fredda come ghiaccio e affilata come una lama, “vuol dire che in futuro non mi prenderò la briga di aiutarti. E se fossi in te mi laverei le mutande,” esitò, l’insulto sulla lingua irreprimibile, “ _Mocciosus_.”  
Sirius fischiò, ma James aveva preso sul personale la questione del graffio davanti a tutta la scuola, “chiedi scusa a Evans!”  
“Non voglio che mi chieda scusa perchè l’hai costretto tu! Voi due siete uguali!”  
“Cosa?” James aggrottò le sopracciglia, offeso, “Io non ti chiamerei mai una... tu-sai-cosa!”  
Lily scosse la testa, un sorriso cattivo a distenderle le labbra, “Sempre a spettinarti i capelli perché ti sembra affascinante avere l’aria di uno che è appena sceso dalla sua scopa, sempre a esibirti con quello stupido boccino e a camminare tronfio nei corridoi a lanciare incantesimi su chiunque ti infastidisca solo perché puoi… sei così pieno di te che non so come faccia la tua scopa a staccarsi da terra! Mi dai la nausea.”  
Detto ciò, un coro di ‘ _oooh_ ’ che si staccava dalla folla, Lily gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò.  
“Che facciamo?” sussurrò Marlene a Dorcas, non troppo distante da lì, indecisa se guardare James e Sirius che si consultavano, Piton che fissava il punto in cui Lily se ne era andata o la ragazza stessa.  
“Dovremmo seguirla,” suggerì in risposta Dorcas, sfiorando la spalla di Mary con una mano per attirare la sua attenzione: sembrava particolarmente turbata dalla scena che si era svolta davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Che c’è?”  
“La raggiungiamo?” le domandò Dorcas, avvistando Alice, qualche metro più in là, annuire e avvicinarsi.  
“Sì, certo,” rispose Mary con un sorriso. Raccolse la cartella di pelle da terra e se la lasciò scivolare su una spalla.  
  
“Lily!”  
La ragazza si voltò verso la voce. Marlene la stava raggiungendo a passo veloce, sventolando una mano in aria.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò quando le fu abbastanza vicina da notare le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia. Lily cercò di difendersi dallo scrutinio della sua amica guardando da qualche parte alle sue spalle. Dorcas, Mary e Alice stavano risalendo la collina per venirle incontro.  
“Risparmiami la storia sulla famiglia di Sirius e il buon samaritano che è stato James perché non mi interessa.”  
Marlene alzò entrambe le mani e scosse la testa. “No, no,” assicurò, poggiandole infine sulle spalle dell’amica e percependo la tensione iniziare a scemare, “non sono mai stati così stronzi. Non è stato un bello spettacolo.”  
Lily annuì e serrò la mascella, una lacrima corse inarrestabile a rigarle una guancia.  
“Perché stai piangendo, però?”  
Lily strinse gli occhi e si lasciò scappare una risata amara. “Non sto…”  
Marlene alzò un sopracciglio all’istante e questo bastò a interrompere Lily.  
“Lui…” Marlene passò un dito affettuoso ad asciugarle la lacrima che aveva tentato tanto disperatamente di reprimere, “mi ha chiamata…”  
“Deplorevole” commentò Marlene, semplicemente, uno sguardo rapido in direzione di Dorcas e un insulto nascosto dietro i denti su quanto fosse stupida questa classificazione e questa dannatissima guerra silenziosa.  
Lily fu felice di non aver avuto bisogno di spiegarsi. Fu felice di vedere la comprensione formarsi nelle iridi di Marlene e spargersi su tutto il suo viso. E fu felice anche quando lei la coinvolse in un abbraccio. Perché non poteva fare molto, ma poteva dimostrarle che non le avrebbe mai voltato le spalle.  
E forse quelle erano le uniche persone per cui valesse la pena piangere.  



	25. Capitolo 23 - A un mondo di distanza

  
Qualche nuvola si attardava in cielo, aliti passeggeri di tranquillità soffiavano placidi nell’aria estiva.  
Per la prima volta una notizia riguardante la famiglia di Sirius – _ex_ famiglia, ci teneva a specificare James – non fu tragica. O meglio, non nell’accezione che assumeva generalmente quella parola.  
Alphard Black, silenzioso e arcigno zio di Sirius, era venuto a mancare da qualche giorno. La sua morte, però, era stata tutt’altro che muta. Il suo clangore si era manifestato sotto forma di denaro. Sul letto di morte, l’ultimo fiato in gola e una sconcertante verità, tutto quello che aveva avuto non era passato nelle braccia forzatamente devastate della sua famiglia, ma aveva incontrato le mani di Sirius e di lui _soltanto_. Alphard, in vita grande esempio di integrità e fedeltà alla famiglia, aveva salutato la Morte chinando il capo e poi, in ginocchio, stanco e affaticato, aveva mandato a farsi fottere tutti quelli che si era lasciato alle spalle. La generosità elargita al traditore del sangue e ricompensata con l’esplosione della sua esistenza dall’arazzo di Walburga Black.  
Era difficile credere che, al di fuori di tutto quel verde e quel caldo avviluppante, potesse crescere qualcosa di così cupo e meschino come una guerra.  
Almeno lì, solo per qualche minuto, con la luce che superava le palpebre e le braccia dietro la testa, James pensò che potesse concedersi il lusso di non pensarci.  
Prima che potesse pentirsene si addormenò al sole, tra i fili d’erba che gli pungevano la schiena e il terreno che gli inumidiva la maglietta.  
  
“Fottuta stronza.”  
Con uno sbadiglio, James si svegliò e alzò la testa, le mani ancora incollate dietro la nuca e una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sugli occhi.  
“Ladra infame.”  
“Sirius?”  
Lui si voltò, il sudore che gli colava _ovunque_ e i capelli appiccicati alla faccia. “Che vuoi?”  
James alzò un sopracciglio, l’azione gli provocò una fitta di dolore inaspettata, come se la pelle si fosse indurita fino a diventare di carta. “Che voglio?” domandò, mettendosi a sedere. La testa gli vorticò fastidiosamente per qualche attimo, la voce ancora raschiante, “ad esempio sapere cosa diavolo ci fa un pezzo di ferro nel giardino?”  
“Piuttosto alzati e dammi una mano a trascinarla all’ombra.”  
James indugiò con lo sguardo tra il suo amico e _la cosa_ , poi si alzò con un sospiro e si avvicinò. “Puzzi da far schifo,” considerò, storcendo il naso.  
“Vorrei vedere te, a trascinare questa cosa per mezza Londra” si difese Sirius, cercando un po’ di disperato refrigerio alzandosi i capelli.  
James si allontanò cercando di respirare il meno possibile e lo aiutò a trascinare l’ammasso di ferro all’ombra di una quercia poco più in là. “La domanda facile: che cos’è questo schifo?”  
Sirius si appoggiò esausto al tronco dell’albero e squadrò _la cosa_ con profondo orgoglio. James aspettava di capire per quale ragione. “Questa bellezza, Jamie,” iniziò un sorriso furbo che strisciava già sul viso, immune allo scetticismo del suo amico, “è una _fottuta_ motocicletta!”  
Ora, era evidente che Sirius si aspettasse occhi spalancati, sguardi adoranti e cascate purissime di complimenti, ma da James ottenne solo un sopracciglio alzato e un’occhiata rapida alla presunta moto. “Okay…” iniziò piano lui, “okay, mamma dice spesso di stare attenti alle insolazioni, ma credevo lo dicesse per non farmi correre tutto il giorno in giardino. Questo è un _fottuto_ abominio, Felpato.”  
“A giudicare dalla tua faccia starei attento a parlare di abomini e insolazioni.”  
James si tastò le guance e si accigliò quando le scoprì roventi. “Vuoi dirmi che diamine è?”  
“Te l’ho detto, Ramoso, è una motocicletta. Un veicolo. Dueruote. Motociclo.”  
“Questo è un ammasso di rottami. Il che ci porta alla domanda di media difficoltà: dove diavolo l’hai preso?”  
Sirius sorrise, canini smaglianti spuntarono oltre il labbro superiore disteso, gli occhi luccicanti di chi non aspettava altro che raccontare una bella storia di cui era protagonista. Si piantò davanti all’aspirante motocicletta e cominciò a decantare: “Camminavo per Diagon Alley per gli acquisti dell’ultim’ora, un’afa allucinante e un disperato bisogno di un goccio d’acqua. Il sole ardeva inclemente sopra la mia testa, la spossatezza mi correva nelle ve…”  
“Sirius.”  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, abbassò la mano alzata in una caricatura di un attore nato e cresciuto in un anfiteatro. “Sono uscito su una strada babbana e sono incappato in un garage. Un tizio la stava smontando per rottamarla. Gli ho chiesto quanto volesse. Mi ha guardato come se fossi venuto ad accompagnarlo nell’aldilà. Quando ha capito che facevo sul serio me l’ha _regalata_.”  
James sospirò e si batté una mano sulla fronte. “Non ci credo.”  
“Neanch’io! Da sballo, Jamie.”  
“No, non credo a quanto sei stupido.”  
Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò all’amico quel tanto che bastava per piantare due mani sulle sue spalle e fissarlo negli occhi con uno sguardo a metà tra l’eccitato e il folle. “Ora ho una figlia, amico, devi capire che ho delle responsabilità. E devi darmi una mano a rimetterla a nuovo. Vorrei anche farla volare.”  
“Lo sai che è illegale?”  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. “Ripetimelo quando ti spuntano le corna e gli zoccoli, signor Animagus Non Registrato.”   
“Non sono corna” chiarì James, più per abitudine, ma in fondo suppose che avesse ragione. Sospirò e squadrò il rottame a manubrio che aveva davanti. “Abbiamo due assi di rotazione. Uno al manubrio e uno alle ruote.” Il ragazzo sfiorò l’estremità superiore della moto. “Dobbiamo costruire il manubrio in modo da avere un effetto raddrizzante per contrastare l’attrito. Quindi ci occuperemo di misurare l’avancorsa, in rettilineo. Per il motore, invece, è un autentico casino.”  
Sirius si guardò attorno perplesso, gli occhi sgranati e un’insolita certezza di non avere parole. “James…”  
Lui lo guardò per un attimo, poi tornò con gli occhi sull’intruglio di ferri.  
“Non ho capito un cazzo.”  
“Se prendi una pietra sotto le ruote cadi, ma, se la costruiamo bene, la moto ti raddrizza.”  
“Forte,” commentò Sirius, sorridendo. James non si curò di chiedergli dove diavolo si fosse procurato un cacciavite e un metro, quando li tirò fuori da una tasca, “e comunque è stata una bella mossa, forse se lo ripeti a Evans te la dà.”  
“Cosa?”  
“La…” Sirius gli lanciò il metro e sorrise sagace, “possibilità che desideri, ovviamente.”  
Sorridendo altrettanto furbescamente, James si chinò e srotolò il metro alla base della ruota anteriore.  
E così gli ultimi giorni d’estate si esaurirono tra gite a Londra per comperare pezzi mancanti della moto, ore passate a riflettere per integrare trucchi magici al funzionamento e tanto, tanto sudore e studio.  
  
***  
  
L’anno scolastico iniziò un mercoledì fatto di silenzi e pioggia, sotto il peso di un mantello e la consapevolezza delle possibilità che si stendevano tetre a ogni passo che compivano tra quelle mura. Il conto degli assassinii dei parenti di alcuni studenti si era esteso a sette. Il conto delle uccisioni in nome di un ideale distorto, invece, non era stato reso pubblico.  
Quindi, quello che accadde il pomeriggio del 9 settembre 1976, non fu una sorpresa per Mary MacDonald, nè per nessuno di quelli che, in seguito, vennero a sapere della questione.  
Camminava tranquilla per un corridoio scarsamente illuminato dalle lanterne incastonate alla parete, il soffio fresco del cielo grigio cupo che penetrava negli intagli sottili che facevano da finestra. Poi un ringhio, una risata e due figure ammantate alle sue spalle.  
Mary percepì l’aria tremare, la pelle formicolare sotto i colori brillanti del suo mantello rosso, i capelli rizzarsi sulla nuca. Accelerò il passo con disinvoltura. In fondo non era successo niente, non _ancora_ , la tensione giocava spesso brutti scherzi e la lucidità finiva sempre per pagarne le spese.  
“Tu.”  
Quello era Mulciber, senza ombra di dubbio.  
Mary si congelò, voltandosi lentamente e sentendo le gambe diventare molli. Non c’era verso che le cose potessero mettersi bene. Ripensò a quella volta in cui si era ritrovata a combattere contro alcuni ragazzi Serpeverde nei corridoi della scuola. A Lily, che aveva lanciato incantesimi, a Marlene, che aveva preferito alzare le mani e a lei, che non aveva saputo cosa fare.  
Lasciò scivolare una mano in basso, in cerca della sua bacchetta e ne afferrò l’impugnatura. La sua stretta era umida di sudore.  
“No, MacDonald,” avvertì una seconda voce. Avery.  
“Che volete?” udì se stessa domandare. Si maledì per il fremito nel tono, la paura che crepava il muro stretto della compostezza che avrebbe voluto fingere.  
“Parlare soltanto.”  
“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” chiamò Avery e la bacchetta di Mary atterrò con un ticchettio ripetuto alle sue spalle prima che potesse anche solo accorgersi di essere stata disarmata.  
“Non mi pare che abbiate intenzione di…”  
“ _Impedimenta._ ”  
L’incantesimo costrinse le ginocchia di Mary a piegarsi, lasciandola in ginocchio alla mercé di Mulciber e Avery e qualunque cosa avessero in mente.  
“Voi… siete solo dei mocciosi che giocano a fare la guerra” sputò fuori, lo sforzo nella voce mentre tentava con la sola forza di volontà di rompere i fili invisibili che la tenevano costretta carponi.  
“Tu,” replicò Avery, la lingua affilata e lo scherno negli occhi, “sei solo un’inutile Sanguesporco.”  
Mary trasalì, la consapevolezza del peso di un insulto simile in un momento simile che attecchiva. “Che volete farmi, quindi? Punirmi? Picchiarmi? Risucchiare la magia che mi scorre nelle vene?”  
“Che insolente,” commentò Avery.  
“Nelle tue vene c’è merda.”  
“La stessa merda che scorre nelle vostre.”  
Il volto di Mulciber si contorse dalla rabbia, i lineamenti distorti che si protendevano verso un incantesimo terribile, il peggiore che conoscesse, la punizione per un’onta che affondava le radici nell’onore del suo cognome.  
“Dillo” sibilò Avery, la bacchetta puntata contro Mary, lo sguardo di ghiaccio.  
“Dire cosa?”  
“Di’ cosa sei. Che ti bruci la gola e ti soffochi.”  
E Mary capì la parola che avrebbero voluto tirarle a forza dalla lingua. L’insulto peggiore, lettere accostate in una sinfonia dolorosa e che sapeva di ferro, di morte e, purtroppo, di futuro.  
 _Sanguesporco_.  
Volevano che fosse lei a pronunciarlo.  
“Dillo.”  
“No.”  
Mulciber sollevò la bacchetta. “ _Everte Statim_!”  
Mary fu scagliata indietro, la schiena impattò contro la pietra alle sue spalle e la violenza del colpo la costrinse a gemere. La bacchetta era troppo lontana perché il suo corpo ancora paralizzato potesse allungarsi a recuperarla.  
“DILLO!”  
La testa le ciondolava in avanti, assieme alla tentazione di arrendersi prima che le cose si mettessero troppo male. I corridoi erano così vuoti da permettere ai due di gridare minacce senza un solo timore al mondo.  
“Ho detto che devi…”  
“ _Expelliarmus, Locomotor mortis_!”  
Mary si voltò di scatto, gli occhi sgranati dalla rapidità con cui la persona che l’aveva salvata scagliava formule.  
“Lily.”  
Lei le sorrise, mormorò un incantesimo e la liberò dalle corde invisibili di quello che adesso teneva paralizzati Avery e Mulciber.  
“S-stavamo solo scherzando,” si difese Avery e Mulciber alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe senza dubbio dato una gomitata al suo compagno di merende.  
“Sì, anch’io.” Lily sorrise angelica, poi scrollò le spalle. “Quanto siete bravi a liberarvi dagli incantesimi in poco tempo? Sono di ronda su questo corridoio, stasera, e il coprifuoco scatta tra cinque minuti.” La ragazza lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi piedi e inclinò il capo su un lato. “Riuscirete a tornare in tempo ai sotterranei?”  
“Sporca…”  
“Risparmiatelo, Mulciber,” Lily alzò una mano come a zittirlo, “io ho ancora la mia bacchetta in mano e tu sei a terra e incapace di muoverti.” Spinse gentilmente Mary e cominciò a incamminarsi verso la Torre di Grifondoro, “Potete sempre strisciare!”  
Poi le due ragazze scomparvero nel buio.  
  
La grossa finestra in Sala Comune lasciava passare gli ultimi aliti caldi di fine estate. Qualche libro aperto giaceva ignorato sul tavolo centrale e la maggior parte degli studenti Grifondoro stava abbandonando lentamente la stanza per raggiungere la Sala Grande per cena.  
“Poi lo fai passare sotto… sì, così…” James stava mostrando a Marlene e Dorcas come eseguire quello che lui sosteneva essere un nodo da vero marinaio, ma Sirius sospettava che non sapesse neanche scrivere la parola ‘nodo’ senza sbagliare almeno tre volte. Peter, però, sembrava sinceramente impressionato dalla presunta abilità nascosta del suo amico e Remus, com’era giusto, aveva anche lui abbandonato il suo carico di studio di inizio anno in favore non di nodi da marinaio, ma di un meritato pisolino. Solo qualche ora lo separava da un’ennesima notte difficile.  
Sirius spese qualche attimo paranoico ad assicurarsi che tutta l’attenzione del gruppo fosse rivolta a James, poi si voltò verso Remus e inclinò il viso su un lato, gli incisivi che affondavano nel labbro inferiore. Si sentiva un maniaco, a guardarlo dormire.  
In realtà si sentiva patetico.  
Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla linea dritta del naso, scese sulla curva umida delle labbra. Se aguzzava le orecchie riusciva a sentire il respiro regolare che gli sfuggiva di bocca e sbatteva contro il braccio piegato su cui aveva appoggiato la testa. Serrò i pugni e resistette all’impulso di sfiorargli una guancia con un dito per il puro gusto di sentire la sua pelle contro i polpastrelli.  
Era da pazzi, dannazione, da ossessionati.  
L’aveva toccato praticamente ovunque, nei loro insignificanti incontri ravvicinati dell’anno precedente. Incontri ai quali erano seguite fughe segrete da qualunque bagno, stanzino, classe inutilizzata in cui si trovassero. Il pensiero gli cadde distrattamente su una possibilità ai limiti dell’assurdo in cui potesse effettivamente guardarlo dormire e svegliarlo con una carezza – una _sua_ carezza.  
“Sirius.”  
“Sì” il ragazzo sobbalzò e si voltò verso James come se avesse voluto spezzarsi il collo, gli occhi un po’ sgranati dalla disperata necessità di dissimulare.  
James aggrottò le sopracciglia e si morse un labbro, studiandolo. Se c’era uno sguardo da temere era _decisamente_ quello di James. Spostò gli occhi su Remus per qualche secondo e il suo cipiglio si accentuò. “Che ne pensi del nodo?”  
Sirius, che non aveva idea della ragione per cui si stesse comportando come un bambino sorpreso con le mani in un barattolo di crema al cioccolato, abbassò lo sguardo sull’ammasso di filo ingarbugliato che James teneva tra due dita e alzò le sopracciglia scettico. “Che fa schifo.”  
Dorcas scoppiò a ridere e James alzò gli occhi al cielo, evidentemente poco meravigliato dal suo commento.  
“Capisco la tua invidia” lo provocò “in fondo mentre io spiegavo il segreto per un nodo perfetto tu eri distratto a contemp…”  
“Lily, Mary” Marlene interruppe il tornado disastroso che James avrebbe senza ombra di dubbio gettato inavvertitamente su Sirius. Si alzò in piedi, attenta, “che cosa è successo?”  
James aveva già una battuta per stuzzicare Lily pronta sulla punta della lingua, ma si voltò di scatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo smarrimento negli occhi. Marlene non aveva tutti i torti: Mary e Lily sembravano davvero scosse.  
“Non siete ancora andati a cena?” domandò Mary, un sorriso forzato e debole le si aprì sulle labbra.  
“James ci stava insegnando a fare i nodi da marinaio” si intromise Peter, l’idea di smorzare la tensione con la leggerezza gli parve improvvisamente poco pratica ed efficiente.  
Nessuno rise.  
Lily non prese in giro James per l’insolito passatempo. Abbozzò un sorriso e accennò col capo nella loro direzione: un saluto smunto. “Alice?”  
Marlene si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è ancora tornata, forse si è già avviata a cena con Frank Paciock, anche se…”  
Prima che Marlene potesse ipotizzare dove fosse finita la loro amica, il ritratto che consentiva l’accesso alla Sala Comune si fece da parte. I ragazzi si voltarono contemporaneamente a dare un’occhiata e Alice si fece strada all’interno della stanza, un sopracciglio alzato e una traccia di nervosismo. “Ciao” un tono interrogativo si affiancò al saluto.  
James alzò una mano e accennò col capo nella sua direzione.  
“Dove sei…”  
“Lily,” Alice interruppe Mary prima che potesse concludere la domanda. Se fosse per urgenza o disagio, nessuno riuscì a decifrarlo. Tutta quella fretta di parlare si sciolse in una pausa tesa, “c’è Severus Piton qui fuori, chiede di vederti.”  
James serrò i pugni, la voglia di scherzare su nodi e sguardi dissolta in cenere.  
“Ho letteralmente appena varcato la soglia della Torre con Mary, è impossibile che non l’abbia visto.” Lily sollevò un sopracciglio, le labbra ridotte a una linea e una tensione familiare che le irrigidiva le spalle in un tremito.  
“Fanatico” disse James sottovoce. Lily ricambiò il commento con un’occhiata in tralice, ma non lo riprese.  
“Tu non hai nulla da dirgli.” Marlene poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Lily. Poteva percepire il suo nervosismo, ma non poteva trattenerla dal cercare di rimettere a posto le cose anche quando si sfasciavano irreparabilmente.  
“Io ho un sacco di cose da dirgli” si intromise James e Lily si limitò ad alzare una mano e zittirlo.  
“Non credi di aver già fatto abbastanza?”  
Prima che James potesse ribattere che, no, assolutamente non aveva fatto abbastanza, il rumore infernale del tavolo della Sala Grande che strideva sul pavimento di legno si inserì nella conversazione. Sirius si stiracchiò platealmente e liberò il suo angolo di studio. Più che angolo di studio, era stato un angolo di torture. “Io...” articolò male, attraverso uno sbadiglio, “ _io_ ne ho abbastanza. Vado a farmi un giro” annunciò con un cenno a Marlene per avvertirla della sigaretta che le avrebbe rubato a momenti.  
“Non ti immis…”  
“Evans, non me ne frega un cazzo del tuo fidanzatino” biascicò Sirius con la sigaretta tra le labbra. Senza aggiungere altro, abbandonò la Sala Comune, straordinariamente silenzioso.  
“Ma che gli prende?” domandò Mary, notevolmente sorpresa dal silenzio oltre la soglia.  
“Per qualche ragione è nervoso” rispose James, in una spiegazione che non fu d’aiuto a nessuno.  
Lily spezzò il silenzio con un sospiro. “Vado a parlare a Mocciosus.”  
La sua risolutezza fu accolta da un’occhiata di disapprovazione di Marlene. Ma Lily non si guardò indietro neanche una volta e superò il ritratto della Signora Grassa come se quello fosse stato semplicemente un compito seccante da portare a termine.  
  
Severus dava le spalle al dipinto d’accesso della Sala Comune Grifondoro. Non sapeva come sarebbe andata quella conversazione. Dannazione, non sapeva neanche se ci fossero possibilità che avvenisse! Non gli piaceva l’idea di passare troppo tempo lì davanti, non era saggio e non gli avrebbe portato altro che guai, ma era ora di cena, le probabilità che qualcuno passasse di lì erano praticamente nulle e lui aveva un disperato bisogno di fare un tentativo.  
Aveva giurato a se stesso che non si sarebbe mai più azzardato a sperare né a considerare Lily parte della sua vita. L’aveva deciso quando lei gli aveva gridato di combattere, di dimostrarle che le avrebbe riservato lo stesso trattamento che lui e i suoi _amici_ riservavano agli altri studenti Nati Babbani. Un conto era provarci, _scappare_ da lei e da quello che significava, e un conto era farlo davvero, offenderla, ferirla.  
Era quello che volevano entrambi, no? Una ragione per ignorarsi.  
Ma Severus non aveva retto. Qualcosa dentro di lui si era rimescolata, un’emozione che avrebbe preferito disintegrare, uccidere, bruciare, fondere con l’efficacia certa di una pozione deteriorante. Un’emozione che non poteva permettersi di provare né di nominare.  
Quando aveva capito che non poteva ucciderla, ci era sceso a patti. Non l’avrebbe rincorsa, l’avrebbe accontentata con delle scuse e l’avrebbe costretta a farsele bastare.  
“Severus” il suono affilato come vetro della voce di Lily lo strappò alle spirali di incertezza in cui avrebbe preferito nascondersi. Si voltò a fronteggiarla, una maschera d’indifferenza che era e sarebbe sempre stata la sua salvezza e la sua rovina. Quel sentimento mutilato alzò la testa e provò a prendere controllo del suo corpo: gli occhi di Lily sembravano evocarlo. “Non ho molto tempo, è quasi ora di cena.”  
Lui annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, le redini di se stesso sempre più scivolose. “Volevo chiederti scusa… per quello che ho detto quest’estate. Sai che non lo penso ero…”  
“Lo so?” lo interruppe Lily, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Aveva veramente intenzione di ascoltarlo? Aveva, in fondo, bisogno di lui o il motivo che l’aveva spinto da lei non era che il riflesso egoista della luce che non riusciva a sfiorare?  
“Lo so, che non lo pensi davvero?”  
“Sì,” mormorò lui ed era una bugia che Lily non aveva bisogno di scoperchiare. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non è una formula di un incantesimo, però. Non basta a rimettere insieme i cocci.”  
Severus si concesse di guardarla. Non conosceva l’esito di quella conversazione, ma conosceva il triste esito di quella storia – della _loro_ storia. Pensò di godersi gli ultimi sguardi finché poteva concederseli. Osservò la luce fioca delle fiaccole alla parete colpire i suoi capelli in un contrasto brillante, un desiderio insano di passarci in mezzo le dita e sentirne il profumo gli arpionò la gola.  
“Io non devo cambiarti, non è mio compito” proseguì lei e Severus percepì le crepe nella sua voce, “ma sappiamo entrambi come stanno precipitando le cose, come funzionano davvero e come finiranno e c’è un mondo di distanza tra me e te. Tu sei venuto a scusarti, Severus, non a riparare le cose.”  
Fece davvero male, il modo in cui il suo petto si strinse a quelle parole. Fece così male che avrebbe voluto portarsi una mano al centro, stringere lì, tra le costole, strapparsi il cuore e metterglielo tra le mani.  
Ma c’era un mondo di distanza tra loro e non importava quanto allungasse le braccia per raggiungerla, la voragine era impossibile da ignorare. Regalarle il suo cuore sarebbe equivalso a lanciarlo di sotto.  
“È vero” ammise lui, il dolore pungente che non accennava a ritirarsi, “mi dispiace davvero, credimi Lily, da morire.”  
C’era maturità, nei suoi lineamenti, la bozza tratteggiata di una grande donna che non sarebbe mai stata sua.  
“Il tuo cuore è nel posto giusto, ne sono sicura” Lily gli sorrise. Fu la cosa più sincera e più triste su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi “ma non nel mondo giusto.”  
Severus batté le palpebre solo una volta eppure, quando riaprì gli occhi, il ritratto della Signora Grassa si stava richiudendo dietro i capelli rossi di Lily. Diede le spalle alla Torre di Grifondoro e sperò che i suoi piedi trovassero da soli la strada per la Sala Grande.  
Nel petto gli palpitavano i resti marci del sentimento più antico del mondo, l’unico che non avesse mai imparato a provare. Perché quando ci si dimentica di ricordare che forma ha la speranza, si disimpara ad amare.  
  
La prima cosa che Sirius sentì, mentre lasciava scorrere lo sguardo oltre i vetri luridi del bagno maschile, fu uno scalpiccio concitato. Aggrottò la fronte e voltò lo sguardo verso la fonte del rumore. I lavabi non erano visibili da dove si trovava.  
Il rumore di un rubinetto che veniva aperto e l’acqua che schizzava lo costrinsero a prendere un ultimo tiro, lanciare il mozzicone della sigaretta oltre la finestra e saltare via dal davanzale. Si fece strada fino ai lavandini e per poco non gli venne un colpo quando riconobbe la succulenta occasione vestita di nero e olio per friggere.  
Si appoggiò disinvolto al muro accanto a lui e si piantò un sorriso in faccia, brillante come il lato più esterno di un coltello affilato.  
“Mocciosus.”  
Fu meraviglioso l’eco che il bagno produsse e fu meravigliosa la sua faccia fradicia e sconcertata, quando si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Allora a volte ti lavi.” Sirius accennò col capo all’acqua che ancora si infrangeva sulla ceramica. Osservò Piton mettere mano alla bacchetta, rapido come solo chi è distrutto sa essere. Ma Sirius alzò entrambe le mani, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano in un sorriso ancora più grande e che non riusciva proprio a raggiungere gli occhi. “Niente magia. Perderesti.”  
Severus serrò la mascella e aggrottò la fronte. “Che vuoi fare, Black? Prendermi a pugni? _Parlare_?” Nell’ultima domanda concentrò abilmente il veleno che avrebbe voluto fargli trovare nel suo succo di zucca mattutino. “Sappiamo tutti che non è il tuo forte, dico bene? Forse preferisci… _gridare_?”  
E, facile com’era apparso, il sorriso di Sirius svanì. “Scusami?”  
Severus annuì soltanto. Una conferma di cui Sirius non aveva bisogno. Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, in cerca di una serenità che _doveva_ mantenere. James gli diceva sempre di controllarsi e, per quanto sapesse che non si riferiva mai a Severus Piton, quando si lasciava andare a certi saggi suggerimenti, Sirius tenne a mente quale fosse il suo posto, quella sera. E non era in quel bagno, con Mocciosus, ma nella Foresta Proibita, a scorazzare liberamente con i suoi amici.  
“Devi aver pianto, vero?” Sirius alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, il suo umore inalterato.  
“Hai finito?”  
“Implorato?” andò avanti Severus, altrettanto indifferente, “devi aver ceduto almeno un po’, eh? Esserti mostrato per quello che sei davvero.”  
Il suo cervello si spense, la mente si annebbiò e il bianco acuto e accecante del ricordo gli rovinò addosso.  
  
 _“Ti è chiaro, adesso?” La voce di sua madre era bassa, impenetrabile. Non sapeva cosa vi fosse dietro e non si preoccupò di indovinarlo. “Questo è un assaggio di quello che succederà a chi sceglierà di combattere. Considerala una lezione.” Lo osservò, la luce fievole della stanza tentava di donare riflessi al buio dei capelli di lei: non conquistò neanche un tenue bagliore. “Hai capito, adesso?” domandò ancora, paziente._  
 _E Sirius, a dispetto del suo orgoglio e del suo coraggio,_ annuì _._  
  
Espirò, come se fosse stato calmo. Non si era mai sentito così lucido quando era fuori controllo.  
“Non siamo tutti dei cagasotto inetti come te.”  
“Oh, quindi ne vai fiero? La consideri una medaglia, un premio? Ti senti importante e realizzato perché tu e i tuoi amici scappate di notte a fare le vostre strane cose? Credi che io non me ne sia accorto?”  
“Certo che te ne sei accorto, sempre col becco negli affari degli altri.”  
“Non cerco di essere qualcuno che non sono.”  
Sirius si morse l’interno della guancia, un sorriso scettico gli si dipinse in volto. “Fammi il piacere. Come ti fa sentire sapere che non metterai mai le mani nelle mutandine di Lily Evans?”  
Severus digrignò i denti e Sirius giurò di poterli sentire stridere. “E a te come fa sentire andare in giro con quel reietto di Remus Lupin? Cos’è, ti fa pena perché è chiaramente malato? Il tuo grande gesto di ribellione?”  
Sirius sentì _decisamente_ anche i suoi denti stridere e la sensazione che ne derivò lo fece quasi ondeggiare nell’aria. Non gli importava di far sapere a Severus Piton sapeva che le sue parole non erano vere, che aveva degli amici perché era capace di provare amore e lealtà, che la vita se l’era guadagnata e che le sue erano scelte e non capricci. Gli importava solo di non essere _lui_ , a crederci. _Aveva annuito_ , in fondo, c’era stato un momento brevissimo in cui aveva dato ragione a sua madre, in cui si era tradito e tradire se stessi significava anche mentire a se stessi. Tutto ciò che riuscì a capire, in quel momento, fu soltanto che Severus Piton non aveva alcun diritto di sfiorare certe corde e pensò che dovesse pagarla cara e che si meritasse di conoscere la vera paura. “Muori dalla voglia di saperlo? Ti posso accontentare, Mocciosus, è il tuo giorno fortunato.”  
Severus lo guardò. Erano vicini, un movimento e avrebbe potuto colpirlo, ma qualcosa nello sguardo di Sirius gli disse che non stava bluffando.  
“Il Platano Picchiatore ha un nodo sul tronco che lo immobilizza. C’è un passaggio che porta alla Stamberga Strillante. Vieni a dare un’occhiata stanotte, dopo le dieci.” Gli diede le spalle, la porta del bagno gli sembrava lontana anni luce da lui, ma in qualche modo la raggiunse, si bloccò sulla soglia e disse: “Ricorda di portare un paio di mutande in più per quando te la farai sotto.”  
Poi si lasciò alle spalle Severus Piton e le sue bugie.  
  
Particelle di polvere fluttuavano nell’aria rarefatta della Stamberga Strillante, assieme a frammenti di tensione. James aggrottò la fronte e respirò quell’aria marcia come se avesse potuto fiutarne la fonte. Remus respirava pesantemente in un angolo: non era sicuro se tentasse di regolarizzare il battito o se sentisse dolore, ma sapeva che per il momento sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo stare.  
Era normale, ordinario, abitudinario.  
Ma qualcosa non quadrava. Loro si divertivano, solitamente. Per James, Peter e Sirius quei momenti erano di preparazione al senso di libertà e all’aria pulita che sarebbe seguita.  
Non quella sera, però. L’aria era pesante, la trepidazione assente, le mascelle serrate. Si lasciò travolgere solo per un attimo da quel nervosismo e gli venne voglia di mettersi a urlare.  
La sua attenzione fu catturata da Remus, che con un grugnito si spogliò. James sapeva che la sensazione di essere a disagio nella sua stessa pelle tendeva a sopraffarlo, correndo in un formicolio snervante e facendogli provare un caldo infernale. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sirius. Fissava Remus come se avesse potuto attaccarli da un momento a un altro. “Ma che succede?”  
Sirius aggrottò la fronte, ma non distolse lo sguardo. “Credo manchi poco” ribatté assente.  
Remus scosse la testa, frenetico, prendendo a misurare la stanza con passi veloci e irregolari. “Non lo dite” la voce sanguinò in un ansito.  
“Respira” lo incoraggiò Sirius, seduto sull’orlo di una sedia dalle gambe mangiucchiate dai tarli e dal tempo: era un miracolo che stesse in piedi.  
La premura in genere non gli riusciva bene come la sfrontatezza, ma James notò la nota distante nel suggerimento. Aggrottò la fronte e cercò di ricordare in che altra occasione l’avesse visto così vuoto. James fu distratto da Remus, che batté un pugno contro un muro. Le tegole vibrarono sotto le sue dita. C’era da angosciarsi anche solo a guardarlo. Per completezza, James lanciò un’occhiata all’angolo più lontano della stanza: non c’era differenza tra il colorito di Peter e quello di un lenzuolo.  
“Remus” Sirius alzò lo sguardo su di lui, fermo. “Respira.”  
Ma James lo capiva. Eccome, se lo capiva. Non era sicuro neanche lui che nella stanza ci fosse ossigeno a sufficienza per tutti e quattro. Gli venne quasi voglia di trasformarsi e sperare che così il tempo scorresse più in fretta, che la Foresta fosse più vicina, la libertà più accessibile.  
 _Manca poco_ , si ricordò. Un istinto poco scientifico, ma supportato da oltre un anno di abitudine.  
Ma il suo istinto fallì, perché non mancava poco.  
Remus alzò la testa di scatto e puntò gli occhi sulla porta, un fascio di nervi e preoccupazione. Increspò le sopracciglia e deglutì a vuoto. Sirius si alzò di scatto dalla sedia maciullata e trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo. “Che c’è?”  
“Un rumore… un odore.”  
Poi successe tutto in pochi secondi.  
Remus si accasciò a terra e si lamentò. Un segnale che era sempre stato chiaro e semplice e in seguito al quale i ragazzi si trasformavano. Ma James attese qualche altro secondo, registrò la forma da roditore di Peter, ma incontrò gli occhi ancora molto umani di Sirius. Lui scosse la testa e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma rimase in silenzio.  
James ricordò all’istante l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto così: al rovescio, a casa sua, mentre disfaceva i bagagli dopo l’ultima notte infernale a Grimmauld Place, le parole che si accavallavano in un’accozzaglia di insensatezze che James aveva ritenuto più giusto mettere a tacere.  
Che le avesse imbottigliate?  
“Che hai fatto?”  
Sirius lanciò un’occhiata a Remus e non guardò James negli occhi quando rispose: “Era uno scherzo, io non pensavo...”  
James percepì i secondi scrosciare e un suono più distinto al piano di sotto. “Che. Hai. Fatto?” scandì e l’ansia gli divorò i polmoni quando sentì le ossa di Remus spezzarsi.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Se c’era una sola possibilità che quella notte non finisse in una tragedia, il merito era tutto della capacità d’analisi sotto pressione di James. “Okay, vattene.”  
“Col cazzo.”  
James lanciò un’altra occhiata a Remus e gli si rimescolarono gli organi interni. “Non era una domanda. Te ne devi andare adesso.”  
Ma Sirius si limitò a guardarlo, qualcosa negli occhi che James non sapeva più leggere.  
Ci furono dei secondi in cui James non pensò assolutamente nulla: né a cercare un modo per risolvere quella situazione, né alla pressante consapevolezza che mancassero venti secondi alla sua morte, né agli innumerevoli scenari possibili che avrebbero potuto verificarsi in seguito a un solo suo movimento.  
E non pensò a nulla neanche quando lanciò un’occhiata a Remus – che non era più Remus – e la parte più istintiva di lui maledisse la sua condizione, le notti che avrebbero potuto passare a dormire, i mille attimi di pace che non si erano mai potuti concedere in nome di una luna che sorgeva e una maledizione che si compiva. La maledizione di Remus, sì, come no, _anche la sua_. Un pensiero nella forma appuntita e innocua di uno spillo, un fulmine dettato dalla rabbia, ma bastò a farlo sentire in colpa. Se ne pentì e si decise a mettere a posto le cose, il peso di un ruolo che forse non voleva più ricoprire.  
Si fiondò oltre la porta e seguì i rumori sempre più vicini di uno scalpiccio, un respiro irregolare. Poi incontrò gli occhi del loro proprietario, iridi che aveva odiato per sei anni e che adesso lo guardavano allarmate e vagamente diffidenti.  
Severus Piton.  
“Potter, cosa sono questi…”  
Una botta sulla porta ricordò a James che non c’erano chiavistelli e serrature all’esterno, che era una porta blindata solo se la si chiudeva. “Te ne devi andare adesso.”  
Severus alzò un sopracciglio e allungò il collo su un lato. “Che state facendo?”  
James lo ignorò, corse verso la porta e si piantò con la schiena contro di essa: non poteva mascherare l’odore a un lupo, ma poteva chiudergli la porta in faccia. Un altro colpo gli mostrò l’abisso che c’era tra le loro forze, la sua schiena lasciò il legno per qualche secondo. “Se non te ne vai moriamo entrambi, credimi.”  
“Questo è un altro dei tuoi giochetti?” Severus – che fosse maledetto anche lui – l’aveva seguito.  
“ _No_ , Mocciosus, questo…”  
E poi la possibilità che, se fossero entrambi sopravvissuti a quella notte, il segreto di Remus rimanesse al sicuro, sfumò quando un ululato squarciò la tensione. E l’amplificò.  
Severus sgranò gli occhi, la realizzazione sparsa sui lineamenti. James si sporse in avanti per spingerlo il più lontano possibile e perse la presa già insufficiente sulla porta. Questa si spalancò con quello che nei ricordi di James si sarebbe trasformato in un boato.  
Questa volta bastò una mano sul petto per convincere Severus a correre. James lo seguì, spingendolo via con una mano tra le scapole. Notò con la coda dell’occhio un cane e un topo cercare di trattenerlo, ma prestò decisamente più attenzione alle zanne del lupo. Abbandonarono la Stamberga Strillante e si infilarono nel passaggio stretto che portava al Platano Picchiatore. James lo afferrò per un polso e iniziò a trascinarlo in un buio che conosceva meglio di lui, lo schiocco di una mandibola che li seguiva a distanze ogni volta diverse.  
Quando Severus si voltò a dare un’occhiata, inciampò in un arbusto. La presa di James gli impedì di cadere, ma non lo fermò dal perdere l’equilibrio. “Cosa diavolo…”  
“Corri!”  
Ma il lupo aveva guadagnato metri importanti. Scattò in avanti, un futuro fatto di sangue e arti mozzati si sovrappose alla visione di James. L’istinto su una scena disgustosa ebbe la meglio e, prima che potesse pensare all’avventatezza delle sue azioni, spazzò con un braccio l’aria davanti alla gola di Severus e impattò contro qualcosa di aguzzo.  
 _Artigli_ , realizzò quando una fitta si irradiò come fuoco nell’avambraccio, sentì qualcosa di caldo colare sulla pelle.  
James voltò le spalle al lupo e si trascinò Severus dietro. Affondò l’altra mano in una tasca e la strinse attorno alla sua bacchetta. “ _Impedimenta_!” gridò alle sue spalle, il sangue rendeva la presa appiccicosa e mille volte più inquietante, ma l’incantesimo andò a segno. Il lupo rallentò fino a renderli più veloci.  
Fuoriuscirono dal passaggio del Platano Picchiatore qualche secondo dopo, l’aria fresca della primavera in netto contrasto con il terrore e il sudore di qualche attimo prima. James sbatté il pugno contro il tronco dell’albero e una scossa gli attraversò di nuovo l’avambraccio, gli parve di sentirlo vibrare. Represse un gemito e osservò il Platano immobilizzarsi come se fosse sempre stato un albero dal carattere docile.  
“Piton.”  
Il ragazzo era pallido sotto la luce della luna. Più pallido del solito. James lasciò andare finalmente il suo polso e trasse un respiro profondo.  
“Prova a raccontare a qualcuno quello che è successo stanotte e alla prossima luna piena ti ritrascino qui.” La voce stanca non intaccò l’efficacia della minaccia.  
“Lui è…” Severus gesticolò alle loro spalle e James seguì il suo pollice con lo sguardo, “è un mostro! Perché _tu_ eri lì?”  
Un moto di rabbia gli arpionò lo stomaco all’insulto e c’era una possibilità che ad alimentarlo fosse l’idea che l’avesse pensato anche lui, solo per un secondo, quando le sue unghie gli avevano aperto uno squarcio sul braccio sinistro. “Fare domande ti ha letteralmente portato quasi a morire, davvero hai ancora la forza di farne?” sputò fuori, acido.  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” domandò invece Severus, gli occhi che crollavano irritati sul suo braccio.  
James si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi stai sul cazzo, ma l’idea di vederti divorato da un lupo mannaro mi fa un po’ senso.”  
Severus distolse lo sguardo e mormorò una protesta sul fatto che l’avesse fatto solo per paura di venire espulso.  
James alzò un sopracciglio e si chiese se non avesse commesso un errore a salvargli la vita, qualche minuto prima. “Come ti pare. Non so per quanto durerà l ’ effetto di quell’incantesimo su un lupo, quindi mi fai il piacere di smetterla di ficcanasare e te ne vai?”  
Severus gli regalò un’occhiataccia ben piazzata. Notevole, in fondo, per uno che ci aveva quasi rimesso la pelle. Poi gli diede le spalle e iniziò a correre verso il castello di Hogwarts.  
“E ricorda cosa succede se vengo a sapere che c’è qualcun altro che lo sa!”  
Severus non si voltò mai indietro.  
Con un sospiro, James alzò lo sguardo sulla luna e si figurò la forma di un cervo da qualche parte, nella sua testa. Sentì le sue percezioni cambiare, i colori smuoversi, il respiro diverso, una zampa anteriore inaffidabile. Lasciò spaziare per qualche altro secondo lo sguardo davanti a lui, poi un fruscio del Platano Picchiatore lo esortò a rientrare nel passaggio.  
James ignorò il lupo che incrociò lungo la strada e trottò come se nulla fosse fino alla Stamberga Strillante. Individuò la porta di ferro, oltrepassò l’uscio e la chiuse con violenza con uno zoccolo. Poi tornò nella forma di un ragazzo – più comoda e adatta alla comunicazione – e iniziò a chiudere la metà di quei chiavistelli, dando le spalle al resto della stanza. Non aveva bisogno né degli occhiali né tantomeno degli occhi per capire che non era più il solo essere umano in quelle quattro mura.  
“Peter dov’è?” domandò a Sirius, dandogli ancora le spalle.  
“Da qualche parte lungo il passaggio.”  
James annuì e il silenzio si intromise nell’aria tra di loro.  
“Abbiamo cercato di trattenerlo, ma non ci ha dato retta, ho…”  
“Avete fatto bene, ci ha salvato la vita.”  
Il silenzio calò di nuovo, finché James non giudicò il numero lucchetti chiusi sufficiente, poi si voltò verso Sirius, che abbassò lo sguardo sul suo braccio e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Ora però vattene.”  
“Non è un morso, vero?”   
“Sirius, te ne devi andare.”  
“So che ho fatto una...”   
“Non te lo sto chiedendo!” gridò lui. Serrò i pugni e strinse i denti. “Sono a tanto così dal tirarti un pugno, quindi adesso apri questa porta, ti trasformi, vai da Madama Chips per quei graffi e se non stai morendo dissanguato torni a letto a dormire.”  
Lui lo guardò per qualche secondo, una dignità miracolosamente intatta che a James fece salire il sangue al cervello.  
“Sirius…”  
“Ho capito, va bene.” Alzò entrambe le mani e superò James fino a raggiungere la porta, poi si mise a sferragliare con i pochi lucchetti che il suo amico aveva assicurato. Quando ebbe finito, si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle e riconobbe gli occhi scuri e ostili di un cervo. Sospirò, cedette il passo alla sua forma canina e lasciò che James gli aprisse la porta con un corno che non era un corno.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Due cose soltanto:  
> 1\. Oltre a scrivere ho anche studiato, perché so che è un fandom che va trattato con le pinze e avevo una paura matta degli strafalcioni. Non ci dovrebbero essere canon divergence di qualunque genere (cioè, ora se volete considerare la Wolfstar una canon divergence okay, ma nessuno l'ha mai negata, acciderboli). Forse da qualche parte c'è qualcosa di cambiato, nel caso ve lo dico, ma io avevo delle necessità. Vabbè  
> 2\. Questa storia ha un'unica regola, io ve lo dico così ci facciamo pace subito che non voglio illudere nessuno: ogni gioia ha un prezzo. Ci vogliamo divertire? Ci divertiremo, ma ci ammazzeremo di angst periodicamente, capirete col primo capitolo in che modo. Spero con tutto il cuore di essere riuscita a bilanciare questa cosa nel modo giusto, perché, sarò onesta, è quello a cui punto. 
> 
> Questo è tutto. Buona permanenza e grazie di aver letto <3  
> Adieu,
> 
> El.


End file.
